Baka to Alien!
by jboy44
Summary: One walk in the park changed the life of Akihisa forever, for that day he meet an alien named Azmuth. Now he keeps meeting aliens and having to save the day using powers given to him by a strange watch known as the Omnitrix. Not to mention he also now has to deal with being the protecting of an alien princess named Lala Satalin Deviluke! Akihisa x Lala x harem. AU Mass crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Walking through a now empty park was one Akihisa Yoshii still in his school uniform. The boy had had a normal for him week. Now it was a warm Friday night The start of the weekend, But all of his friends had plans so he was going to be by himself this weekend.

Akihisa sighed, as he kicked a stone. "This is going to be the most boring week end of my life." He then looked up at the night sky to see what appeared to be a shooting star. "I Wish something exciting would happen." After he said that the shooting start crushed into the park five feet away from him. Akihisa fell backwards on to his backside and could only think of some thing to say. " If I known my wish would come true I would have wished, for a naked Himeji to fall into my lap!"

The young man then got to his feet, and stumbled over to the impact crater to see what looked like a piece of space junk. it was small and kind of looked like a space ship for something smaller then a dog. It looked to be buried half way under so he could only see the top of it them a hatch on top of it, but it looked to be damaged like it was shot down. Then A hack opened, and Akihisa jumped back in shock when a tiny grey hand came out.

What came out looked like a humanoid frog five inches tall dressed in what looked like a green tunic with black sleeves with a sliver belt that had a green hour glass symbol belt buckle, it's eyes where large for it's size and green. It's skin was grey and had dark spots that looked like liver spots. It's face had a what looked to be a beard made of little fleshy growths. the liver spot like marks and the beard thing hinted that this guy was elderly. on it's back was a back pack that was almost as big as he was.

Akihisa known what he was looking at and having seen so many b-movies in his life he said only one thing. "please don't probe me!"

The alien blinked it's eye lids closing side ways. 'Why would I Do that! That's kind of racist to believe I would probe you just because I'm a little grey man."

Akihisa's eyes widened the Animal spoke his langue and just accused him of being Racist. "I'm sorry I've never meet an alien before and so all I have to go on are all of this b movies and...WAIT HOW CAN YOU SPOKE JAPANESES IF YOU'RE FROM SPACE!?"

The alien pointed to the hour glass thing on his belt. "Inter galactic translate! Wear one of this and you can understand and speak any langue that you hear." The alien then face palmed. "Wait I forgot why I'm here! Look we have to run!"

Before Akihisa could answer what looked like a laser was fired at him now he quickly rolled to the side and got up to see ten orange floating disk with what looked like glowing gun barrels around them and one eye like scanner going around their bodies above the gun barrels.

The boy turned tail and ran as the little grey man hopped on to his left shoulder. As Akihisa ran the alien said. "Listen my name is Azumth of the planet Galvan. Boy and what's casing us are stealth hunter drones they will kill anything they sees them while they carry out their orders. So run into that forest up ahead less people will see them their so less people will get a lasers though the head."

Akihisa wasn't really listening because well their was an alien on his shoulder and he was being chase by robots! But not having any better ideas he turned to run into the woods. As he ran he asked. "WHY ARE THEY AFTER YOU ANYWAY!"

The alien known as Azumth then answered as he held on for dear life. "They aren't after me they want my life's work the omitrix!. A portal DNA Bank of all life forms in the milky way galaxy! So portable in fact it's in my backpack right now!" The boy then snapped back. "THEN GIVE IT TO THEM SO THEY'LL STOP SHOOTING!" yelled the boy as he was barely able to avoid more laser blasts

Azumth spoke back. "Two things wrong with that one we saw them while on mission they would still try to kill us. Two their master wants it as a weapon but I made it as a tool for peace, To allow all beings of the universe to understand each other better by living as another." The alien sounded poetic as he spoke.

The boy then in panicky asked . "How is poetry going to help us not die!?" The alien rubbed his chin for a moment before he spoke. "You're right We'll have to fight and I can only think of one way. Boy if you want to live place your hand within my backpack!"

Akihisa once more following the order thanks to fearing for his life. When his hand entered the back pack, he felt a sharp pain when his right hand went into the backpack making him pull it out to see a large green ring on his right wrist where his iron bracelet use to be. on the ring their was a glowing blue hour glass symbol like the one on the alien's belt.

Akihisa held his wrist in pain, as he heard the Alien say. "Our only hope to live is for you the wield the omnitrix in battle maybe then you will understand why it's so important to protected it. When it's done booting up, it will give you a playlist of ten aliens to chose from hit the button on the side to start looking through it, turn the dial to find the one you want then slam the dial down to Transform!"

Akihisa looked at his wrist to see the band changing shape his right hand now had on a black fingerless glove connect the a white watch sized band. On the side facing him was a green button. the watches face looked like a green hourglass with black onside of the green. once more he listened out of fear and hit the green button.

The hour glasses face popped up and a hologram of what looked like a man made out of crystal with four spikes on his back the top ones being longer appeared, he could hear the alien say. " Slam it down laser fire bounces off Petrosapiens' crystalline skin.

Akihisa slammed it down as the laser fire of the ten drones buzzed by him. once the dial was slammed down a green light covered his body

Akihisa's skin turned into green crystal as he felt his DNA change. his head lost it's hair and became semi-cubic. Four spikes grow from his back the top two near his shoulders where long while the ones under them where short. his hands now only had three fingers and a thumb. his feet now had now no toes.

Then his clothes morphed. A black muscle shirt formed on his torso, with special wholes for his back spikes his pants morphed into black combat pants with black boots. The outfit was finished with a green belt that held the dial that was once on the now gone watch.

Akihisa stopped and looked at his now alien hands he could feel the Lasers bouncing off of his crystal skin. This felt weird like he was someone else but still himself, he felt stronger more powerful like for the first time he could take on anything. It felt amazing. Azumth who was hopped down on to Akihisa's hands to look the boy in the eye. "If you're done we are still under attack. Look you can change the shape of your arms to make weapons just think it and destroy the dam robots already."

Azumth then hoped down and went to duck in a hole in a tree. As he watched his new human friend who he never got the name of yet , turn to morph his hands into a crystal sword and slash one of the ten drones in half.

Akihisa smiled with his new crystal lips he felt like a super hero so he need a cool hero name. "ok robots you now face...Diamondhead! Alien super hero!" as he morphed his other arm into a blade and slashed another drone they other eight said. "Lasersfire will not work while Omnimatrix in use. retreating to send in stronger model."

Azumth then yelled "BOY YOU CAN ALSO FIRE OFF CRYSTAL SHARDS USE THEM TO GET THOSE DRONES QUICKLY, FOR IF ONE RETURNS TO IT"S BASE WE'LL BE DEALING WITH A REALLY BIG PROBLEM!"

Akihisa now Diamondhead morphed his hands back into hands and put them together and from them shoot shards of crystals. "This is like having a built in machine gun."

the Drones went on defense trying to avoid as they flow away Akihisa got five of them but the remaining three where out of his range. Then the dial on his belt blinked with a red light and he returned to be just plane old Akihisa Yoshii the ultimate baka. No longer was he the alien super hero he called Diamondhead.

Azumth then came out of hiding. "Dam it to hell! three got away!" Akihisa then looked at the grey and simple said. "So?"

Azumth then hopped back on the boys shoulder. "First I never got your name what is it?" Akihisa then responded with. "It's Akihisa Yoshii" the grey alien sat down on his human friend by way of both not wanting to die's shoulder. "well Akihisa You see they are called stealth drones for they are little mini machines that are sub unites of a larger one!"

The alien faced palmed as the boy didn't seam to understand. "think of them as children, you hurt their siblings, so they are going to go tell their father who is a giant killing machine!" Akihisa jumped back in shock and screamed making the alien fall with him. The boy quickly hit the button to try and make the dial pop up but it won't work. The grey then said. '"It's no use boy. After being uses it must recharge for five minutes before it can be used again"

Azumth dusted himself off. " now their mission was to get the omnitrix so they will track the energy it let's out so I think we should found a better spot for a battle then this forest, While we wait for the omnitrix . We need to known what other nine aliens it gave you on your first playlist before we come up with a battle plan."

Akihisa pulled his cell phone out of his pants pocket. "I better call my older sister to let her known I'll be late."

Later on the Alien and human teenager made it to a lake. Azumth "This looks good. the only place big enough for it to stand is in the lake that means half of it will be underwater, So we'll only have to deal it from the waist up!"

Akihisa wasn't listening he was looking through the aliens on this omnitrix thing. After using it he understood why this Azumth alien wanted to keep it safe at all coasts, in the wrong hands this thing could end the universe. But Akihisa was pretty sure when he woke up in the morning this would all turn out to be a dream. But for now he was going to enjoy it so he looked through his aliens.

he knew About Daimondhead, he also had one of Azumth's kind, a fire based alien, one with wheels for feet, a ghost, one with four arms, some kind of blob, a big bug, something that looked like an eyeless dog, and a fish.

When he got to the blob Azumth smiled. " perfect That is a mechmorph boy, a life form I created by mistake, they are living organic machines." Akihisa blinked in confusing with anime question marks around his head.

Azumth face palmed. 'They can fuse with and alter machines like the one coming. Meaning if you turn into it you can fuse with and take over the giant killing machine and make it rip it's self apart, and all you have to do is touch it."

Akihisa quickly turned it back to the blob "Sense it changes machines I will name him Upgrades!" No sooner did what looked like a large space ship arrive above head it was vertical. three large spider liek legs folded out of the part pointing down and went into the water.

the machine sunk half way into the water. a head then popped out of the top and two arms then folded out of the sides. Akihisa was amazed he had just saw a real life transformer. The machines eyes then fired off two red laser beams.

Quickly the human boy slammed down the dial and transformed his skin became living metal with a white under bell the front of his legs and the inside of his arms where also white, The rest of him was black with green circuit board pattered his face was just one eye. the dial was in on his chest.

The now once more alien boy stretched his body into a wide shape that kind of looked like the letter c. the lasers went right though him.

The machine backed away in the water and said. "analyzing...analyzing!"

Upgrade heard Azumth yelling. "Now Touch it before it switches to anti mechamorph mode!" Upgrade then stretched his arm out and touched the giant robots arms and upgrades whole body was drawn into the machine.

the giant robot stumbled backwards as it's colors changed to black and green circuit board pattern., it's now green eyes looked at it's hands and in Akihisa's voice. "Sweet I am a transformer!, To bad I Can't Enjoy it." The robot then began to rip it's self a part tell it's ruined remains littered the area.

Upgrades then reformed. "I guess we need to clean up." Azumth then laughed. "Boy it's a stealth robot when destroyed their parts brake themselves down into harmless oxygen, so nothing knows they where ever here."

Upgrades blinked with his one eye. Azumth face palmed. "Their remains turn into air so no one knows they where never here."

Upgrades dial then flashed red as he returned to being just plane old Akihisa Yoshii once more. "I guess you want your watch back now right?" The boy pointed to the omnitrix on his arm.

Azumth signed. "It's not that simple boy. The Omnitrix fuses into it's wielders body! it's part of you now Akihisa. To remove it I would need equipment you're world is not yet capible of making. My ship is also set to turn into air when crashed so I'm stuck here tell we run into a friendly alien or a galactic peace officer. So you are stuck with the omnitrix. besides I want it to be used for good, and you don't look like you have a bad bone in your body, plus how easily you get the hang of the alien bodies all so naturally is what makes me think you Akihisa Yoshii are the perfect chose for keeper of the omnitrix."

Akihisa rubbed the back of his head and blushed. It was the first time someone told him he was good at something with out calling him a baka, it was kind of embarrassing. "Please stop you're making me blush!" Then for what was probably the first time in his life Akihisa had a though. "Wait where are you going to stay?"

Azumth. "the inter galactic peace keepers, other wise known as the plumbers have bases hidden on every planet to make sure races don't destroy themselves, so they can one day join the galactic community, I'll just wounder tell I find one." Akihisa watched Azumth about to leave and picked up the little guy. "No way I'm not letting a little guy like you wounder the woods on your own, you'll be eaten for sure! So you're coming with me no matter what my sister says."

Later on Akihisa walked though his front door it was almost midnight. As he walked in he yelled. "Big sis! I'm Home!"

Akira Yoshii was sitting in a chair with her arms crossed. "And What kept my little baka brother away from home this late?"

Akihisa reached in to his jacket's inner pocket and pulled out Azumth. "Meet Azumth he's an alien and I found him.'

Azumth blinked his eye lids closing side ways. before saying. "Nice to meet you miss."

Akira fainted where she sat.

Akihisa put Azumth down on the kitchen counter as he said. "I better head off to bed it's been a weird day." He then yawned as he head upstairs. Once in his room he fainted on to his bed still in his school uniform. He dreamed of using the omnitrix to be a super hero while he had it.

The next morning Akihisa awake with a yawn as he rubbed his eyes, " Man I had an awesome dream! I meet an alien got a watch that lets me shape shift into super powered aliens and I defeated alien robots." He then opened his eyes to see the omnitrix on his wrist.

He then gave a shout of "YES IT WASN'T A DREAM!" The baka jumped up ready for the first day of his new life as a super hero. He raced down stairs to see Azumth sitting on the counter using a stair to drink a cup of coffee.

His sister was in the corner shaking at the sight before her.

. Akihisa just said one thing. "Grow up sis, because things will only be getting weirder from here on out and I love it."

Akihisa then hit the button on side of the omnitrix and asked. 'Hay Azumth the dude with wheels for feet as super speed right?" The Galvan nodded yes. The wheeled footed alien's hologram then appeared on the watch as the boy wearing it said. " Then I shall name him Xlr8"

With a quick slam of the dial Akihisa's body morphed into the tailed lizard with wheels for feet. his cloths then morphed, he gained a blakc helment with a visor to cover his face, a black body suit with green parts around his three fingered hands, and around his feet. The omnitrix dial then appeared on his chest ending the transformation. "I'm going out for a morning run Dont' wait up."

He then raced out the door in a blur.

Akira fainted once more.

to be continued.

Jboy44 "and their's the first chapter everyone. Now before anyone starts about the category Baka to test is the focus and their will be more crossovers with other franchises that have aliens."

Akihisa then popped up. "Join me next time when I meet an alien princess"


	2. Princess Lala appears!

It was a bright Saturday morning.

One Akihisa Yoshi was walking done the street. his cloths and himself covered in mud and dirt. Why you ask simple in his joyous run as the Speed demon Alien Xlr8 he timed out and turned back into plane old Akihisa Yoshii at high speed and crashed into a mud bank. Could have crashed into worst.

Akihisa pulled a tree branch out of his hair as he said. "I'm so going to need a bath when I get home." Along his walk be past by Kubo. who stopped.

Kubo blushed having his large crush on Akihisa blushed. "Akihisa-san what happened."

Kubo was about to but a hand on Akihisa but Akihisa stopped him. Akihisa having grown a spine from his battling of Alien robots as alien super heroes last night then spoke up. "Kubo look I'm straight. What happened that day was a mistake where I crashed into you, because I wasn't watching where I was going the same thing as this. I'm sorry I didn't come clean about this sooner but I guess I was just to ashamed of my self. I hope you can understand and move on with your life."

Kubo cried anime tears as he hugged Akihisa tightly shocking the boy. "I knew you where the man of honor I though you where Akihisa. I understand and now I shall triple my efforts to make you mine even if it takes me all of my life." The glasses wearing boy then ran off leaving behind a stunned Akihisa.

Akihisa blinked. "Well that was strange, but not the strangest thing to happen to me this weekend." The boy then continued on his way home. Where he saw Yuuko reading a manga as she was about to cross the street into the path of oncoming traffic. The boy ran and grabbed her by the arm stopping her.

Yuuko then looked up from her manga in time to see an eighteen wheel race by she then paled at how close she was to death. She then turned to thank her hero to see it was The ultimate Baka covered in mud. "Thanks I guess. Why are you so dirty."

Akihisa rubbed the back of his head. "Like you I wasn't watching where I was going. But it could have been worst for the both of us we could have been that bird." He then pointed to a freshly run over bird. Yuuko paled again. To say the girl was scared and shocked that the ultimate baka had saved his life was an understatement. Also she was horrified that they had both done the same thing on the same day.

Akihisa rubbed the back of his head with his right arm, the arm that held the omntirx which shockingly no one noticed it, but then again he was covered in mud from head to toe. "Do you want me to walk you home Yuuko?"

she blushed and nodded. "No Thanks I'll just put the manga away." The girl then put the manga down in her coat pocket and continued on her way. Unable to get her baka hero out of her head.

Akihisa turned to head home he need a bath to change his cloths and to ask Azmuth about his other aliens. Will he could guess the fish looking guy could breath underwater, and the flaming dude had fire based powers, but that was about all he could figure out.

Once he walked through his front door he saw to things one his Sister Akira shaking as she drank a cup of tea to try and calm her nerves. Azmuth looked to be upgrading his computer to be beyond earth tech levels. "Hay Azmuth Can we have a talk about my aliens after I get clean?" Asked the boy.

Azmuth just nodded. "Will do now please go wash your self you smell like crap." Said the grey waving his hand in front of his face to fan away to stink.

Akihisa then head upstairs to the bath room, thinking. "How can he smell if he doesn't have a nose?"

A smile time jump later Akihisa was relaxing in his bath tub. The only thing on him was the omnitrix sense it couldn't be removed. He looked out his bath room window. To his shock he saw another shooting star. Now seeing as his wish came true last time, he made another wish." I wish a hot naked lady would appear in my lap. "

Then out of nowhere a pink haired girl with a devil like tail with a heart shaped tip, and the three sizes of B89-W57-H87 naked as the day she was born fell on top of him out of the blue.

Akihisa blushed and was thinking. 'don't get a boner don't get a boner that would only make this more awkward and thank you shooting stars for granting my wishes.;

The girl then jumped up the only thing on her body was a bracelet like thing and she was doign a dance. "YES! My home made portable teleporter worked! I got away!"

Akihisa was blushing and having a nose bleed. "Not completely I mean you just popped into my bath room naked!" The girl then released she was naked and covered her breasts with her arms and the space between her legs with her tail and blushed. 'Well I guess their are a few bugs to work out."

Akira then walked in and her jaw dropped. About an hour of explaining later. Everyone was sitting on the couch.

The girl now revealed as Lala Satalin Deviluke princess of the Deviluke space empire, now dressed in one of Akira's Shirts. "So dad just wants me to get married so he can quite being king and go fool around with women around the universe. So I ran away using my Pyon-pyon warp-kun! My portable teleporter but I end up naked on top of naked cute boy." She then covered her mouth and blushed.

Akihisa was also blushing beat red. "You're a princess?" Azmuth then hopped on to the girls shoulders and walked like a spider down to her right wrist to look at the portable teleporter. "I'm the smartest Being in three arguably five galaxies, and Not even I could build a working portable matter transporter miss. Oh I'm sorry I forgot to intrude myself I am Azmuth of the Galvan "

The Girl Gasped and said. "Azmuth the greatest Inventor in the known universe you are my hero!" Azmuth took a bow. "why thank you I can even show you one of my inventions for the boy you landed on is the bearer of my life's work the Omnitrix!"

Lala tackled Akihisa and looked at his wrist. "The omnitrix is real! Please please please transform for me! Please if you do I'll give you a kiss."

Akihisa blushed and with out thinking hit the button on the side and slammed it down to transform into what ever alien he would get.

His transformation began he first shrunk down to Azmuths side and morphed into a younger male of Azmuth, not having liver spots or a beard. the alien form was dressed in a green jump suit with black boots and gloves. The transformation was Finished when the omnitrix dial appeared on his back. This was Grey matter.

Akihisa walked out from under an amazed Lala and using his galvan forms mind figured out that hitting the hour glass symbol would end the change. He did so and returned to being Akihisa Yoshii. He rubbed the back of his head. "Happy?"

the Girl then pinned Akihisa to the ground and pressed her lips to his. She then broke the kiss and looked at a beat red Akihisa and said. "Very!"

Akira once more fainted.

Then through the window burst a little robot. white with spiral like marks on a blank face making it look like eyes. "Miss Lala you fathers men are coming.

Lala then said. "First Peke dress mode!" the little robot named peke then nod and turned into an outfit for the princess. The robots head morphing into a hat with bat like wings.

The princess looked to have on a white pne peiece swimsuit like top with a skirt on the sides that didn't cover the front. her legs. Her arms where covered by sleeves that looked to be slightly armored. It's was Lala's outfit in the canon of to love Ru, and this is the best I can describe it.

Akihisa pinched his nose to hold back another nose bleed. He then looked at the omnitrix it was still green so looks like his quick change into the alien brainiac he would name greymatter didn't eat up too much power. Which was a good thing sense it sound like G-men from another planet where about to burst though the door.

No sooner then said two alien men in black kicked down the door of his house. "Hand over the princess!"

Akihisa was turning the dial and he came to the fourarmed guy he looked to be strong. "Look have you two ever though the princess has a right to pick her own husband?" The g-men with tails just like the princess but tipped in a spade shape didn't say a word.

Akihisa then added. "Then villains you face the might of the omnitrix!" With a quick slam on the dial, his transformation start. his skin became red. His eyes became pure yellow, and he grow a second set of eyes. he lost his hair as a black line formed starting at his forehead and going all the way to the back of his head ending in a pony tail. his face gained a black mustache and beard combo. he grow larger. his feet morphed to only have two toes.

His hands lost a finger as he grow a second set of arms. his cloths then changed he was now dressed in black combat boots, cammouflage pants. Black muscle shirt. Fingerless formed on all four of his four fingered hands. golden forearm guards then appeared right behind the fingerless gloves. the change was finished when a white belt with the Omnitrix dial on it formed. Finished the now alien then said. "I AM FOURARMS!"

The two g-men from another world backed away. "It's Real! and on the wrist of a human!"

G-man one charged in with to try and punch believing his race to be the strongest alive. But his punch was blocked with by Fourarms upper right arm. "That all you got." three fist then punched the G-man in the face knocking the Devilukean the hell out.

Lala and the other g-man gasped. "I've never seen an alien like this?"

Azmuth then couched as he said. "That's because when you're father made his empire it started a lot of wars that wiped out allot of races including the one Akihisa has become. Only old timers like me remember them. But to be fair he didn't start the war the highbreed did he just finished!"

the other G-man then grabbed his partner and ran out like chicken shit. After all it just did the impossible and knocked out a Devilukean with one punch.

the scared human like alien slammed the front door shut behind him as he ran.

Akihisa then hit the hour glass button and went from being alien super hero Fourarms to being his plane old self. He had question marks around his head. "What? I didn't even get to fight!"

Azmuth hopped on to Akihisa's shoulder. "they are cowards Akihsia. they would happily fight you when they believed themselves to be stronger, but when it was proven wrong they ran tail between there legs. They are nothing more then bullies using numbers to try and control people they made me sick.."

After a quick talk about the other five Aliens he never changed into yet Akihisa set out to show Lala around the city. Now Lala got some strange looks because of the tails and the outfit but she just said she was a cosplayer and people paid her no mind. along the way he bumped once more into Yuuko.

Akihisa waved hello to Yuuko. "hay Yuuko" Yuuko blushed as she walked over to Akihisa and a cosplaying girl. Akihisa pointed at Lala. "This is Lala."

Lala waved hi. "Hello miss. My father want to work out an arranged marriage for me for his own gain. So I ran away and bumped into you're cute friend Akihisa and his allowing me to stay with him."

Yuuko took a second to take all of that unasked for information in. Now Akihisa saved her life, now he took in a girl he didn't know because she had nowhere else to go. she blushed as she thought.'baka why most thou be so noble?'

Out of the corner of her eye Lala then saw a blond with a scorpion like tail in a knight like armor with a sword. People won't paying him any mind think him as just a cosplayer. "It's Zastin! He works for my dad! I dont' want to marry on of those perverted freaks he wants me too!"

The Alien princess cried anime tears as the knight walked closer to them. Akihisa stepped in to his new hero mode and pushed both Lala and Yuuko behind him.

Yuuko watched she could see light reflecting off of the Zastin guy's sword showing it was made of real metal. What kind of nut carriers a real sword! she gulped.

Akihisa looked him in the eye, and tried to talk in a noble manner as to not anger the knight. "Sir. Knight I know what you're orders are, and I believe you have been told what is upon my wrist." He then pointed to the omnitrix. Zastin nodded. Akihisa then continued. "But you have to understand sir knight, A marriage can only work if the people in it love each other. Other wise it's just Lala ending up being some sicko's sex slave and that's just not right, also you most understand everyone no matter who they are have a right to chose who they want to marry."

Yuuko blinked the ultimate Baka was trying to talk to the nut case with the sword down, and he said the most beautiful thing ever. 'what other secret sides have thou hidden Akihisa; thought a blushing Yuuko.

Zastin then spoke up as he looked at Lala. "Is this how you feel princess?" Yuuko looked at Lala with a gasp "Princess?"

Lala was shaking as she hide behind Akihisa, but she calmed her nerves and stopped shaking. "Yes it is!"

Zastin placed a hand upon his chin. "I can allow someone to protect Lala while she finds her own husband. But for that said person would have to defeat me in battle."

Akihisa nodded. "Fine but not here to many people who could get hurt." Yuuko's eyes bugged out of her head. The ultimate baka the whipping boy of the school was bravely going to fight a full armed knight to protect a princess. He was like some kind of brave hero!

Faster then anyone could See Zastin pulled Yuuko in to his arms and held her tight. "Fine but the maiden travels with me till our battle begins so their will be no funny business omnitirx wielder."

Akihisa growled as he saw this Yuuko she didn't know what was going on yet this black knight drew her into it. she was shaking in fear trying to break free from the alien's hold. Akihisa let out another growl he had to play it the other worldly knights way as he couldn't transform with all this people around, and he could just as easily use that sword to... he didn't even want to think about it.

Why wasn't any one reacting to this hostage situation?

Akihisa looked in to Yuuko's fearful eyes. "Don't Worry Yuuko I will save you. But for now we have to play this by Sir Black knights rules do what he says. Now Black knight as for our battle I known the perfect place in the woods."

Zastin nodded. "Lead the way." he then pointed his sword at Akihisa's back, the blade now glowing with green energy.

As they traveled Yuuko was crying and calling for help screaming that she was being kidnapped and her friends where being held hostage but no one reacted. How could people be so heartless? How could they just not care? How could Akihisa be this brave? She was crying as she looked at him a sword was in his back and yet he remained calm. He was like some kind of brave hero ready to die if it meant keeping Her and this Lala girl he just meet safe. How could the ultimate baka be this brave and heroic ?

Once in the woods he lead the black knight to the lake area, where he and Azmuth faced that giant robot the night before. all of it's remains had vanished with out a trace like Azmuth had said they would.

Akihisa turned turned to face the knight. "We are here, now Let Yuuko go, She doesn't know what's going on, and you're fight is with me."

Zastin through Yuuko away making her fall to the ground, as he jumped back to be Ten paces away from Akihisa. "Our duel for the title of protector of the princess Lala begins.

Zastin charged but Akihisa remained on phased as he put his hands on the white watch looking thing upon his wrist. "Yuuko get ready for the shock of your life" A quick slam and he was covered in green light.

When Zastin made it he gasped as his blade was caught by a hand of fire! Where the human boy once stood now sood a being made of flames, it's tall flaming body covered by Volcanic rock making it look like it had skin. The rocks where not on it's two toed feet, four fignered hands, or on it's head. the rock had gaps between them.

on the largest rock on it's chest was the omnitrix dial. It's face was also made of the rocks giving it a flaming head. "You just messed up big time." The hand holding Zastin's sword glow bright as the sword's blade melted and fell apart as molten hot slime on to the ground.

Lala was helping Yuuko up as she stared on in shock Akihisa just transformed into a super hero! Lala would explain what was going on to the shocked girl, but now back to the action.

Zastin dropped the remains of his sword. "I heard but I did not believe?" A flaming fist then slammed into Zastin's chest melting the armor upon it. The force of the impact made the Alien knight fall to the ground.

Akihisa stepped on the knight's cape setting it one fire. "You now face Heatblast Alien super hero!" the knight removed his flaming cape and barrier rolled away.

Zastin pointed his tail's tip at heatblast. "Well MR. Blast eat beam. " A laser then fired from his tail tip.

Heatblast side stepped to the right and avoid it as he through a fire ball witch head the knight in the face!

The knight ran around like a bug with out it's head screaming "MY HAIR IS ONE FIRE MY HAIR IS ONE FIRE MY HAIR IS ON FIRE! WAIT THE LAKE!" He then jumped into the lake.

Heatblast blinked before he hit the button on his chest to return to being Akihisa." So I guess I win!" The knight came up screaming " HELP I CAN'T SWIM!"

Akihisa looked at the Omnitrix sense he returned to his on form by hitting the end change button, and not by time out it still had a little power left for him to once again transform. he turned the dial to the fish alien. "I can't believe it I finally found something dumber then me, now I have to save the bastard because I am the hero. Ripjaws time."

Akihisa slammed down the dial and once more transformed. This time he grew taller, as his skin morphed into white scales. His cloths morphed into a black loin cloth allowing all see his webbed two toed feet. he lost a finger on each hand as they webbed and their nails became claws his head formed into an angler fish like shape complete with lore, finally on the black lion cloth appeared the omnitrix dial.

The new fish man then jumped into the water and swam to the button where he saw the drowning Aline his legs and lion cloth morphed into a black tail with green scales and grabbed the alien's hand and said. pulled him up then used his tail to kick the bastard out of the water.

Zastin landed hard on the ground below. It was then a red flash happened under the water and Akihisa Yoshii popped up.

Akihisa drug himself out of the water and said. "Look you would have died If I had not had not had the mercy to save you. I have won now leave Lala be!"

Zastin bowed, "you are right sir. I here by give my title as the princess protector to you. You are now the protector of her heart, it is you're job to keep her safe from all that do her harm until her wedding day. If you fail her father will blow up your planet. Sorry for the trouble, fair thee well!" He then got up and left.

Yuuko then ran up to him and said. "So the ultimate baka is a super hero! Awesome!" The girl said as she jumped for joy.

Akihisa was taken back. "My life just keeps getting stranger."

to be continued.

Akihisa then appeared ."Ok ever ever now the only aliens I haven't turned in to are ghostfreak, wildmut and stinkfly. Also their is a poll up for what girls you want to see in my harem. Before I give you the the results so far keep in mind Lala is locked in. Now while many ladies are going to fall for me only six lucky ladies are going to get me.

Now tied for first is Yuuko and Himeji. Minami and Yuuka are tied for second and Miharu is in last. Keep voting people!"

Jboy44 " and now you can see the main focus of this crossover are baka to test ben10 and to love ru"


	3. The huntsmen known as X

It was Saturday after noun in one Japanese city. On the street walked Akihisa who had his hands behind his head in the I'm awesome pose, beside him Lala an alien princess hiding as a cosplayer, and Yuuko.

Yuuko was blushing red, She couldn't get Akihisa's fight with Zastin out of her mind out of her head, the way he remained calm, the way he saved her like he was her knight in shining armor, how well he super heroed. She was so crushing.

Lala's ears wiggled as she screamed " GET DOWN!" She Then pinned down Yuuko and Akihisa and right where Akihisa was standing, an alien looking throwing star with six retractable blades hit the tree behind him.

People around them ran screaming. Akihisa got up and said. "Thanks you Lala what is that thing."

Lala was shaking. "A Yautja Shuriken! And it's one of his!" She said crying as she pointed on a x symbol on the thing now stuck in a tree.

Akihisa blinked. "Who's he!"

Lala was crying, "one of the assholes my father want me to marry, Predator X the greatest huntsmen in the known universe. That's one of his dummy Shuriken not as powerful as the real thing, it's a calling card meaning He is hunting you!"

Akihisa paled for a second. "Shit!"

Yuuko then cut in "why hunt Akihisa if he wants to marry you?"

Lala then explained. "You see now Akihisa beat Zastin making him my new guardian. My guardian not only protects me but as he spends more time with me then my father, so he has the final say in who I can marry. And if anyone defeats or heaven forbids kills him they become my new guardian."

Yuuko covered her mouth. "Holly shit he's going to kill Akihisa so he can force you to marry him!"

Lala nodded in tears. "the worst part is his a dick, his dummy shuriken signals his hunt for you will begin in two of your home planets hours so you can say your good byes!"

Akihisa put his hands on Lala's shoulders. "That just means we have a plan Lala tell me everything you known about this guy and his race!"

Lala nodded and seeing as the area they where in cleared out said. "The Yautja are a race of hunters that looked to get in close to kill their prey. Using blades, spears, thrown weapons, and their most devilish intention the cloaking device!"

Akihisa had question marks around his head. "What's a cloaking device?"

Lala and Yuuko Face palmed. "It's a machine that turns things invisible."

Akihisa laughed "Why didn't you say so I can just use wildmutt, he uses his sense of smell to get around so I can pick him out even while invisible."

Lala then paled as she said. "Also they have bombs on them, so if they lose they can self destruct killing themselves and the one who beat them with them, so they can keep their honor."

Yuuko and Akihisa paled.. "Oh crap"

Akihisa was pale even if he won he would die, and possible take more people with him, no he couldn't think that he was a super hero now! He then snapped his fingers. "Ok Yuuko take Lala back to my house, I'll go to the woods that way when the predator goes boom, no one else will get hurt. Tell my sister I love her, and Tell Azmuth Thanks for letting me be a hero it was fun while it lasted."

Not even giving the Girls time to reply he ran off back to the woods.

The girls where stunned he raced off ready to give his life to protect Lala and the people of the city, He was willing to give his life for them. Both girls teared up and blushed as they said. " what a hero!"

As Akihisa made his mad dash he was thinking, now he knew to find the guy he would need wildmutt., but for an explosion he would need to be ghostfreak to make it out alive. Well he would just have to destroy the Cloaking device as wildmutt transform back to human then transform again into ghostfreak. "Well if it doesn't work I have no regrets!"

Once he made it to the woods in the same area where he battled a joined robot and Zastin, he called out. "Hay Ugly how about you come out and fight me like a man!"

He then heard an alien sounding voice say. "You are brave omnitrix wielder you're head, the omnitrix and Lala will be great trophies. " Before him he saw two disembodied glowing yellow eyes.

Then the body appeared he stood about two foot taller then any man Akihisa had ever seen, his body was bulkier then Iron man. He had weird hair like strains in dreadlock his face covered by a metal mask. He was dressed in fish necks with an armored chest plate, shoulder guards, thigh guards sheen guards, gauntlet looking things, an armored loincloth, plush some kind of tool belt.

The huntsmen grabbed a small rod from the belt and into grow to be a long staff where two heads curved sword like blades popped out from the ends the one on the top curving to the right the one on the bottom curving to the left. "Chose you're final from to do battle in Omnitrix wielder."

Akihisa hit the button on the sit of the watch making the dial pop up, and the holograms appear, he turned them till he find wildmutt.

Green light covered him as his cloths vanished and his body was covered by orange fur. His eyes vanished his mouth grow larger and filled with large K-9 teeth as his both shifted to a more feline like animal form. He sprouted a tail with a spear like tip, as red strips appeared starting above his lips and ending at the tip of his tail.

His nose vanished and morphed into four gill like nostrils on the bottom of his neck. The Change then finished when he sprouted claws and the omnitrix dial appeared on his head.

The Alien known as wildmutt then roared.

The huntsmen known as x looked shocked. "A Vulpimancer! They all died out 1000s of years ago it shall be an honor to kill you in this form boy!" The huntsmen clearly not knowing anything about Wildmutt's kind other then they all died out and what they look like vanished with his Cloaking device. He believed the Omintrix dial was hiding an eye.

Wildmutt's girl like nose opened and in Wildmutt's mind he saw an image of the area in green, but he notice a red area shaped like the hunter, to his left. Wildmutt raced off and delivered a right clawed pawed hook to the staff the hunter held.

The staff snapped in half, allowing the wild fist to hit the hunter in the gut sending it flying backwards with a dent in it's chest plate.

The hunter held both halves of his now broken glaive, clearly planning to his them as duel short spears. "So you see like Kiande Amedha, cloaking tech is useless against you."

Wildmutt roared and leaped in to the trees. In his mind Akihisa felt so wild and free like this he just wished he could talk as wildmutt so he could give some trash talk.

The hunter turned his right arm side was and pointed at wildmutt as a bolt of white energy shot from the gauntlet upon his wrist. Wildmutt leaped out of the way going from tree to tree, then the hunter throw the glaive half in his right hand at the branch Wildmutt was about to great braking it.

Wildmutt fell to the ground with a hard hit. He got up but his left paw was holding his right side in pain. In his mind Akihisa said. "I think I just broke a rip!" Wildmutt packed away slowly making the hunter laugh. "You managed to hit me something noun before you have ever done, wear that as a badge of pride in the after life ooman in the flesh of another!"

The hunter charged with the last half of his glaive read to impale Wildmutt, but at the last second wild mutt moved to one side so the glaive blade became imbedded in the tree. Wildmutt then delivered a powerful right hook into the hunters mask shattering it as he was sent skidding in to the lake.

At that moment Wildmutt hit the hourglass symbol on his face and returned to being Akihisa. The boy let go of his side the pain was gone. "Sweet any injury I get as an alien is healed when I become me again, now it's Ghostfreak time!"

The boy slammed down the dial as he morphed into a classic ghost a body of pale grey, three fingers no legs just a ghostly tail, one green eye and a track for it to move around, on so it could be anywhere on it's body. Finally the omnitrix dial appeared on his chest.

At that moment the huntsmen got out of the lake Akihisa well Ghostfreak could now see the things face, it was scale with a large head crest, it's mouth had four long mandibles which opened the mouth in four directions at it let out a scream. X was pissed.

He was screaming in some langue he couldn't understand, clearly the helmet held a translator like Azmuth's.

The thing pointed both gantlets at Ghostfreak and opened fired with the energy bolts by they just went right through ghostfreak.

Ghostfreak flow over to the hunter and stuck his hands in the huntsmen's chest. " I can crush you're heart right now your life is in my hand I have won!" Just to prove the point ghost freak gave the alien's heart a squeeze making the alien scream, in pain and defeat. The hunter then hit a button on his right gauntlet making a count down of some kind start.

Ghostfreak's eye widened as he pulled his hands out of the things chest and high tailed it out of their. He flow as fast as he could he just wasn't getting away where, he hit the symbol on his chest became a running Akihisa. Akihisa want to become Xlr8 but the first alien he came to was stinkfly, and when a loud sound followed by fire was heard he slammed down the dial.

Akihisa moved while transforming. He took to the air when green bug like wings grow. His eyes split and became four eyes on eye stocks two on each side. His nose vanished, as did his hair, his head became pure black. His hands became three fingered. The skin on his arms became green as they got thin and long.

His legs split in to two as a scorpion like tail grow his body thinned out as his cloths morphed into a white body suit his front legs grow larger and pointed allowing for them to be used as spear, the tip of his tail became black as the body suit covered the wrest of him leaving his legs and arms uncovered.

The omnitrix dialed then appeared between his eye stocks as he flow high in the air and looked back to see a small mushroom cloud he has just missed by a few inches. "Dam!" was all the bug could say. Now Stinkfly was a pretty fast flyer as he was back to the city in a few minutes where he landed on a roof top thinking he was going to time out soon, and he did.

Akihisa was on an empty roof of a skyscraper, their was no way off of it he could see so he would have to wait for the watch to recharge before he could get off. He sat down and sighed.

He then pulled out his cell phone to make a call.

In his mouth news of the large blast in the woods happened now one was their at the time well the news didn't know about Akihisa and the huntsmen's battle.

Akira Yuuko and Lala where hugging as they cried.

The phone then rang and it went right to voice mail and Akihisa's voice came up. "guys I made it out but I'm stuck on a roof till the watch recharges so I'm going to be awhile! Don't worry. It's Akihisa."

The three girls jumped for joy.

Azmuth smiled. "I know he would make it after all he is the hero of this story."

Lala pulled Yuuko off to the side. "ok now Yuuko I see you are crushing on Akihisa well so Am I, well sense I'm a princess if Akihisa marries me he will be a king and be allowed to have multiple wives. So how about we team up to win his heart and share him?"

Yuuko's eyes bugged out of her head in shock. She just blinked and not knowing what else to say just said. "I have to think about that!"

To be continued.

Akihisa then appeared. "Ok everyone the writer finally got his computer fix, so this chapter she be higher quality then the ones before. Also I have now officially transformed into all ten of my aliens."

Akihisa pulled down a chart. "Ok now for poll results so far. In first place with 4 votes we have Yuuko. Second place Himeji and Minami are tied, and in our second tie Yuuka and Miharu are tied for three place."

Akihisa smirked. "ok now, remember to review and leave any ideas you have in you reviews. See next chapter for Saturday night where I fight a dream demon!"


	4. It's just a nightmare!

It was Saturday night.

In Akihisa's house, things had quitted down. Lala and Azmuth worked together to make this space distortion thing to give Lala her own house the size of their house, but inside an empty broom closet.

Akihisa himself was ready to turn in for the night he was in his pjs and got into bed. "What a weird day. Worst part is I won't be able to tell my friends about this when they get back Monday."

Akihisa fell to sleep, and began to dream a strange dream.

In his Dream Akihisa was wondering around a cave with out the Omnitrix. "Hello is anyone here?" He called as he saw a light and followed it.

He came upon a demonic looking throne room, and upon the throne made of skulls was a strange looking man. He had pale white skin, was dressed in only green pants had purple hair, golden horns and hooves for feet, back wings, and pure black eyes.

Akihisa took a step back, "What the hell am I looking at!"

The man got up and said. "You my dear boy are looking at Horror! Demon king of nightmares!" Lighting then flashed. Akihisa sweat dropped. "How classic villain can one guy get."

He then looked to his right wrist only to finally notice no omnitrix!" What the were is it?"

Horror laughed. "Boy you're power watch is on you're real body in the real world, not you're dream body in here the land of nightmares! Now I saw we get down to business shall we?"

A chair appeared under Akihisa forcing him to sit as a table appeared before him with another chair facing him.

Horror sat down facing Akihisa. "Now then I want Lala to be my bride but I can't marry her unless her guardian a.k.a you gives the go ahead, so I have a deal for you. Now hear me out. The deal is you give me Lala and I will not only let you live but use my powers to make Either Himeji or Minami your girlfriend or both of you so choice. What do you think?"

Akihisa stood up as he said. "Well two girlfriends sounds nice, but I'm not going to hand Lala over to someone she doesn't love. So no deal horror do your worst!"

Horror got out and laughed. "You're brave I respect that! But do you nowhere you are?" The cave turned into an empty space. Where horror grow to giant size.

Akihisa began to run as he said. "Yeah, My dream!" He then closed his eyes and focused. " come on omnitrix be their." He then opened his eyes to see the omnitrix on his left arm." It's on the wrong arm but no biggie !" He then slammed down it's dial and transformed in green light.

When the light fade he was the Upgrade giant robot, the form he took when he fused with that robot that was after him and Azmuth in the first chapter. But now with the omnitrix dial on it's chest.

Akihisa morphed his left arm into a green energy shield, and the right arm into an energy sword.

Horror was taken back. "HOW!"

Akihisa went to slash him. "Simple fool this is my dream!" Horror summoned his own sword and shield.\

The two titan sized warriors clashed. Both evenly matched in sword and shield fighting skills. Then something hit Akihisa. "This is a dream so I'm not limit to one form!"

He then stomped his right leg sending a super sized wave of Diamondhead Crystals at Horror.

Horror took to the air to avoid. "How is it possible for you to take control of my realm!"

The upgrade giant robot grow stinkfly wings and flow up after nightmare. "Simple It's not your realm it's my dream!" He then grow super sized Fourarm's second set of arms.

So when the two giants clashed swords and Shield again this time, the second set of arms delivered two punches to Horror's gut.

Horror was sent back. "Impossible!"

Akihisa then transformed his sword arm into a shield arm, as the Forearms' arms covered them sleeves in Diamondhead crystals shaped in to shield live gauntlets. He then flow at Horror with the speed of Xlr8. Ramming the demon to the ground, with four powerful shield punches.

Akihisa pinned him as all four of his arms morphed into flaming crystal maces. "No anything is possible for me While we're in my dream!" He then unleashed a fury of punched to the demon at Xlr8 speeds.

Akihisa soon find himself in a peaceful forest back in his normal form to see the giant Horror and in his right hand was Lala. "Then let's change locations shall we! We are no longer in your dream but in her's!"

Lala was struggling to get free and screaming "AKIHISA HELPP!" Horror laughed. "He is powerless here Lala, he can not help you Now!"

Akihisa then screamed "LALA THIS IS YOUR DREAM YOU ARE THE ON IN CONTROL FIGHT BACK IT'S ONLY A NIGHTMARE!"

Horror laughed. "You think such words will change a thing boy?"

In his hand Lala heard and began struggling harder making his hand open. Lala heard Akihisa and he was right. Akihisa had taken her in saved her from marrying a jerk like horror by being her guardian, gave her friendship, so if he said she could do it She knew very well it was true."

She soon opened his hand and flow out of it. Leaving a stunned horror. "It's not possible!"

Horror was angry and pointed To Akihisa 'How can you do this? How can you face your fears head on like this? How can you give others the ability to do so too? It should not be possible Fear is all mighty!"

Akihisa laughed. "That's where your wrong. Courage is all mighty, I'm a hero the good I do gives me strength! The Strength to Face my fears and keep fighting no matter what to protect those a care about!"

Lala then chimed in . "And the kindness he offered me a perfect stranger, out of the kindness of his heart gives me hope for the universe and Hope leads to courage, which beats Fear!" She then placed her hand on Akihisa's right wrist making the Omnitrix appear, upon it.

Akihisa Slammed it down and morphed into a giant sized Heatblast. "Face it horror your just a dream if we aren't afraid you are nothing!" He then put his hands together an unleashed a blast of flames that covered Horror making his scream.

Akihisa then awake to hear screaming in the living room, Lala Akira both dressed in the same night gown hinting Lala had bored one from Akira and Azmuth riding on Lala's shoulder then raced down stairs to see Horror in real life on fire.

Azmuth then gasped. "You beat horror the dream demon!" Akira's eyes bugged out of her head. "Demons are real too that means so is magic!" Akira then faint.

Horror laughed like a mad man as he was burned to ash. "I see now I see it, To defeat you and claim Lala I'll need a to become a greater horror!" He then laughed like a mad man as he burned into nothing but ash which was blow away by a wind that came from an open window.

Azmuth looked To Akihisa and said. "Call a got dam priest right fucking now boy! We need to perform an exercise on the house!"

Akihisa who had just gotten off the phone. "Way ahead of you Azmuth-sense! He'll be here in an hour so Lala Azmuth hide!"

Next morning Akihisa was heading out the door with Lala, after all she couldn't just have that robot Peke for cloths she need her own.

They would meet up with Yuuko at the mail.

Once their Yuuko walked up and hugged both of them. Yuuko also whispered something in to Lala's ear. "you know that share Akihisa thing you told me about, Count me in!"

To be continued.

Akihisa the appeared . "ok Now Yuuko has been locked into my harem with Lala leaving four spots open. Now then with Yuuko locked in her name has been removed from the poll. In it's place is now Other girl. "

Jboy44 "if you want Akihisa to have a baka and test girl not listed on the poll vote other, Also comment the name of the girl in your review or pm it to me so I van tally the votes right."

Akihisa. " Now enough about my future Harem! Sadly while I used a lot of Alien powers this chapter they where all a dream, so no transformations really happened this chapter."

Akihisa then couched as he said. "Now to the poll results. Himeji and Minami are now tied for first, Yuuka and Miharu and tied for second, and other is in dead last."

Jboy44 " ok everyone join us next time when the mail trip is ruined by another prince wanting to marry Lala, and this one comes from the state of light! This will force Akihisa to battle in public for the first time! '


	5. Alien battle in the public eye!

It was Sunday in the mail.

Akihisa was following Yuuko and Lala.

Lala whispered something to Yuuko "why are you taking me cloths shopping I have peke?" She then pointed to her hat.

Yuuko smirked. "First from what you told me about him he does need to recharge, so if his batter goes dead in public you be naked in front of the world revealing your tail isn't a cosplay thing, meaning they will know about the alien thing, and the world panics."

Lala nodded then Yuuko added. "Besides I thought it over you can count me in on that whole share Akihisa thing, Plus this gives us a change to try on cloths to tease him a little, and made him want us!"

Akihisa lagged behind unable to hear the whispers of the two girls. But he did heard some one say "YOU PIGG!"

He then turned to see Miharu. Before the lesbian could say a thing Lala said. "He is no pig! My father maybe but Akihisa no way! I ran away from home because my father want me to marry an ass for his own gain and Akihisa took me in with out even knowing me simple because he is so kind!"

Yuuko crossed her arms. "And yesterday be saved me form a pervert who tried to kidnap me." she shivered as she remembered Zastin.

Kubo who came out of nowhere. "Not only that he came clean about not being gay, and still offered to be my friend. Miharu Akihisa is to me what Minami is to you. When is the last time Minami did anything other then push you away?"

Miharu thought about it and all Minami did do was push her away, and Akihisa offered Kubo his friendship, so if Akihisa was to kubo what Minami is to her, she released Akihisa was a better person then Minami. "I need to go do some thinking over my life now. Thank you."

She then left.

Akihisa turned to thank Kubo but the man was already gone. "Holly crap! Kubo's a ninja!"

Lala looked around unable to find Kubo. "No he super Ninja!"

Yuuko faced palmed "Moving on!"

Once to a clothing store, Yuuko and Lala got some cloths went into the changing room and though the door asked Akihisa to give his option on the outfits.

Ten outfit changes later the girls where checking out and Akihisa was laying in a pool of his own nose blood. Akihisa only said. "sweet death embrace me! It's like a weapon of mass destruction!" After all a woman hotter then Himeji, and Yuuko the hotter version of Hideyoshi just modeled for him what man won't be in a pool of his own blood right now?

The omnitrix wielder used the last of his strength to get back to his feet. " No! I won't go down like this."

The other men in the store who had seen the outfit changes looked on stunned. "who is that brave and powerful young man?" Rang one.

"He is a stronger man then me!" Called another!

"He's so manly!" Said Kubo with hearts in his eyes and floating around him.

As the girls left Akihisa stumbled behind him men of all ages saluting him as he passed them. "what a hero!" said another man with tears in his eyes.

Lala then said. "I can't seam to be able to find a bra. I guess on earth their isn't so much of a need for e-cups.

Yuuko smirked evil. "Then let's go check victoria's secret it's a store that only sells women's undergarments." Akihisa had another nose bleed and is lend against a wall to hold himself off. "Places like that are real! This won't take me down! I am a hero! I will not fail!"

Lala then whispered to Yuuko, "How come he hasn't passed out with a nose bleed yet? I've worked the numbers it doesn't add up, he should have fallen five times already?"

Yuuko then whispered back, "I guess the whole hero thing has made him stronger then we first thought!"

Out of the corner of her eyes Lala saw a man in a rocket suit that kind of looked like an Ultra man, with blond hair and sparkling eyes. She jumped back and pulled Akihisa and Yuko into a little whole she saw to speak with them. "It's Pikari, prince of the State of light! Another one of the jerks my dad want me to marry! While at lest he's the lest Jerky of them all!"

Akihisa panted he was weakened from his blood loss. "Then may be we can talk it out!" He then stumbled over to Pikari and said. "Pikari I am Akihisa Lala's guardian as there are people all around us, and I am weakened I hope we can talk this out!"

Pikari smiled. "at last a civilized life form on this primitive world. We shall guardian!"

The two men sat down at a food court table, and began to talk. Pikari, "I wish to marry Lala!"

Akihisa crossed his arms, "Look I have nothing against you or Lala getting married, The only thing I'm against is forcing her to marry someone! If you want her feel free to court her, and then if she wants to marry you, she will, if she doesn't then no dice!"

Pikari crossed his arms as he spoke next. "While I honor your bravery and your manners Guardian-san, I Have to say that is a waist of time, I want her now! I have five siblings the first of us to wed becomes the next ruler I will not lose the throne to my younger siblings!"

Akihisa blinked. "Really you're world goes by first royal child to wed becomes ruler? On this planet the royal child that becomes ruler is the oldest?"

Pikari looked down. "This is a primitive planet as such things are simpler! My world is advanced as such it needs the right leader next, the most mature leader who can give an heir to the throne to make sure the world won't go leaderless!"

Akihisa just blinked. "I guess that system kind of makes sense! But I will not change my mind on this you want her you have to take the time to court her, and then weather she marries you or not is up to her!"

Pikari stood up and said. "Then I see we won't be able to work out a deal! So then I challenge you to battle for her hand! For if I win I'll be come her guardian and who she marries will be up to me and me alone! Rocket slash!" He then swung his arm out sending a blue saw like energy blade at Akihisa.

Despite how close they where Akihsia avoid it by falling out of his chair to the left where the saw hit Kubo who was in the wrong place at the wrong time and got hit.

The energy disk shaped around Kubo's elbows trapping him as it flowed up keeping him trapped in the air.

Akihisa blinked before he snapped his fingers getting it, "Oh I get it your world is so advanced we have done away with lethal weapons, so noun of your weapons kill, you are the opposite of the guy I battled yesterday looking to marry Lala!"

Akihsia remembered Predator x as he said that. People were running away screaming as Kubo struggled to get free. Kubo gave a scream of "HELP I'M SCARED OF HIGHTS!"

Pikari crossed his arms into a plus as he said "You are right! Rocket beam!" a plus shaped laser blast then fired off. Akihisa barrier rolled to his right as he hit the omnitrix button bring up the selector. The beam hit Miharu who was part of the running away screaming crowd.

The orange haired girl fainted. As Akihisa slammed down the dial and transformed into Diamondhead! Luckily people where to focused on running away to notice his transformation.

Diamondhead then hit the ground sending away of crystal at The alien from the state of light!

Pikari's suit's jet pack then turned on and he took to the air avoiding the crystal ways. "So the stories are true you do hold the omnitrix!"

Kubo's eyes where as wide as dinner plates Akihisa right before his eyes turned into a super hero to fight a super villain. Unlike the rest he couldn't run and had a front row sit to this, and he was focused on it! "Akihisa super hero! It will never go down again!"

Elsewhere on the side lines Lala and Yuuko where watching.

Yuuko point up to a security camera "That Camera has Akihsia's transformation on film!"

Lala pulled her along. " Then we most brake into the control room, and destroy all of it's video archives of what went on today! It is the only way to not ruin the hero's secret identity!"

Lala then kicked down a door that says security only and pulled Yuuko in!

Back with the battle.

Diamondhead slammed his hands together making the crystals from his wave attack fly off into the air right At Pikari! He knew just well Kubo was watching and Miharu was knocked out behind him! He was a hero he would worry about Kubo knowing later, right now he need to remember where they where when he attacked so he won't hurt them!

Pikari flow with his jet pack avoiding the crystals. "You think you can win! I will admit you chose the right form to use, all of my weapons are light based and will bounce off of your skin with out effecting you. But Unlike the rest you have faced I have studied the omnitrix legend and the dead race rumored to be held within it! I know It will time out to recharge and when that happens you will lose!"

Diamondhead slammed his fists in to the ground making a wall of crystal around him, "What I am about to do would only be done by either a brave man or a total baka, lucky for me I am both!" He then hit the hour glass ending the transformation.

Akihisa looked through his watch, "If his powers are tech based I need something good with tech, Upgrade, No To big! I won't be able to get close enough, to his tech. Which means I would just be shooting a laser blast till it powered down." He then came to Greymatter! "Yes Greymatter he's small he's smart, he's got enough agility and jumping powers to get to him,"

He then slammed it down and turned into the three inch alien grey!

Miharu them came too just in time to see Akihisa transform, she then fainted again!

Pikari then flow behind the crystal wall ."I see you have given up… Wait where are you?"

From the next level up stood Greymatter using his fingers to work something out, "ok so to land where I need to I need to jump right about now!" He then jumped and landed right on Pikari's jet pack which he began to rewire. "OMNITRIX ALWAYS WINS MOTHER FUCKER!"

Yelled Greymatter as he laughed like a mad man. For a second the jetpack killed,, but then it roared back to life unable to be controlled.

Greymatter jumped off and landed right on a wall and stayed their thanks to his wall crawling power. "You lose light boy!"

Pikari screamed as his jetpack sent him flying through the sky light into other space, don't worry his rocket suit kept him alive in space.

Greymatter hopped from wall to wall to thing to wall tell he was on the ground, where the dial then beeped red then a large red flash hit and he was Akihsia again!

The energy ring holding Kubo in the air then vanished making Kubo fall he screamed. But then Lala who was flying by using the bat wings on her hat grabbed him "got you!"

Lala then placed the freaked out boy on the ground. Lala then said, "Me and Yuuko erased all the tapes for today so no one will know of your powers Akihisa!"

Miharu then got up again and said. "What's going on!"

After the story telling.

Miharu blinked and said. "Akihisa I was dead ass wrong about you! So I've going to keep your secret and here's an I'm sorry hug!" The lesbian then hugged the ultimate baka all seeing it gasped in shock and horror.

Miharu then broke the hug, and said. "and who knows maybe if you keep up this hero thing and proving me wrong I just flip from lesbian to bi!" She then gave a wink as she left.

Akihisa was stunned as he looked at the omnitrix "How powerful are you to do this?"

Kubo adjusted his glasses. "It's not the watch Akihisa it's the brave, charming kind hearted, hero it's upon ! I too will keep your secrets. See you tomorrow at school!"

He then left.

Lala's hat then said. "Low battery shutting down!" Lala's outfit then vanished as peke the tinny robot fell to the ground dead.

Lala blushed beat red as she covered her naked body! Akihisa then fainted from the worlds largest nose bleed.

Yuuko then walked away saying "I'll go get the shopping bags so you can get dressed."

Later Lala was on her way home with Akihisa she was dressed in a pink top that shoved off her midriff, Black skirt, black boots and a blue short sleeve jean jacket Peke was in her arms.

Once they walked in Akihisa saw Kaoru Toudou the principle of his school on his couch talking with his sister.

Akihsia then asked. "what are you doing here?"

Kaoru "Talking with my grand daughter you? what are you doing here?"

Akihsia pointed to Akira, "she's my big sister and I live here"

A moment pass tell they both yelled out. "You my grand son/mother!"

Azmuth then popped out. "Kaoru is that you?"

Kaoru then looked to Azmuth and blushed. "Azmuth!?"

Akira was stunned "how do you to know each other?"

Azmuth "you remember those intergalactic police force I told you about know as the plumbers?" Akira and Akihisa nodded. "well your grandmother was one till she retired and we use to have a thing."

This means Azmuth Kaoru a.k.a the principle now revealed to be Akihisa's grandmother use to date!

Lala grabbed the air and said. "you can feel the Awkward in the air!"

Well it got pass that and It was set up for Lala to attend school with Akihisa as a transfer student. And all transfer students go to class f, so Akihisa would be their to keep her safe and from exposing her self as an alien.

As Kaoru was leaving she placed a hand on Akihisa's shoulder, "You may be the ultimate baka, but from what Azmuth has told me about you, and how well you use the omnitrix for peace I'm proud of you. You'll be a fine space cop one day!"

Akihisa then blinked. " sense grandpa is died and you and Azmuth use to be a couple does that mean I have to call Azmuth grandpa?"

Kaoru giggled. "We'll see!" She then left.

Akira then cried. "Am I the only normal one in this family?"

Lala then pulled out a chart with pictures of x, horror, Pikari, some strange blue lizard thing, and a short green skinned guy. X, Horror and Pikari had x drawn over their pictures.

Lala smiled. "this is a chart of the asses dad wants me to marry once they lose to my guardian in battle they are deemed, to weak to be my husband and can never marry me, so we have three out of five down!"

Azmuth then hopped on to Akihisa's shoulder. "well you battled in public to keep people safe, While Pikari's weapons may have just been trap or knock out, the people that could have been trapped in those rings would have still fallen to death. You risked it all to keep people safe that deserves a reward. Omnitrix voice command unlock next play list!"

The omnitrix then beeped as ten new aliens where unlocked.

Akihisa smiled, And went through them with Azmuth telling him about him, so he gave them all names.

Alien number 11, Way big!1 alien number 12, Upchuck, alien 13 Ditto, alien 14 Cannonbolt, alien 15 Snare-oh, alien 16 Franken strike Alien 17 Blitzwolfer, alien 18 eye guy Alien 19 wildvine, and finally alien 20 Articguana!

Akihisa smiled from ear to ear, "Thank you grandpa Azmuth!" Azmuth smiled. "grandpa, I like that!"

To be continued.

Akihisa then came up. " Well everyone the poll hasn't changed sense last chapter, so lets focus on the big ticket vents that happened shall we. We learned there are only two more Ass wholes who want to marry Lala I need to fight, Kubo found out. Miharu found out and became a friend. Yuuko and Lala are now officially working together to get me. Plus I have ten new aliens on my wrist! Oh the secrets that they hid. "

Akihisa then looked at to the readers, " If anyone can get the reference in that last two lines they will be named in next chapters closing notes."

Akihisa then coughed "Well see you next chapter it's Monday my friends are back. It's the first day of school, How will this end for me. Find out next time on Down with the FFF!"


	6. Ghost in the machine!

Akihisa was dressed and on his way for school on his . His grandma the principal told him the school nurse Ryoko Mikado was an alien, so go to her if he or Lala have any otherworldly problems.

Akihisa was walking by himself, Lala was behind him in the air using her anti-gravity wing flight system. She would walk in after him. Along his marry way to school he heard people talking about what happened at the mail, While no one got any footage of Akihisa transforming, plenty was taken of Grey matter and Diamondhead's battle against that state of light guy. Funny Akihisa couldn't think of his name.

Once he got in to class he was greeted by His friends Yuji, Himeji, Minami, Hideyoshi, and Ninja pervert Kouta.

Akihisa waves to them. "hay guys how was your week end."

Yuji waved his hand, to say with out words, not bad, but not great.

Hideyoshi then spoke up "Akihisa my sister told me thou took in a run away this week end?"

Akihisa rubbed the back of his head. "yeah she ran away from home because she didn't want to marry any of the assholes her dad arranged for her!"

Himeji and Minami where covered by evil auras the same color as their hair. "she!"

Lala then walked in making all the guys blush. "Hay Akihisa isn't this great we're in school together!" she had on the stander school uniform, Peke was a small hair click on the right side of her head, and her tail was out, but she had what looked like wings on her head keeping with the I'm just a cosplayer cover she had.

Minami put her hands to her shocked face and began saying something in Germen.

Himeji was in the corner crying and holding her chest. "I feel so ill I equipped!"

Kouta fainted into a pool of his own blood. "I wish to be reborn as Akihisa!"

Hideyoshi finally proved he was a dude with what was going on in his pants. Making a lot of men scream at their mistake, and some girls who passed by say. "I'm not a Lesbian after all."

Yuji's jaw was slacked. "What the hell happened this weak end?"

Akihisa rubbed the back of his head and simple answered with. "Strange and wondrous things."

Lala then bowed and said. "Sorry about the mix of in the bath room this morning. I should have locked the door." The FFF then screamed "KILL HIM!"

After all this meant Akihisa saw Lala undressed. Himeji and Minami just screamed at the idea. "AAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Akihisa turned tail and ran, with the FFF not fair behind him. He then saw Kubo and said. "Cover me!" Kubo then pushed Akihsia in to a locker where a green flash then went off inside of it.

The FFF pushed Kubo out of the way, and when they opened it Akihisa was gone.

The leader of the FFF then said. "What which craft be this?"

Inside of the walls ghost freak flow. "No which craft just super Alien science power." the ghost like alien said to him self. As ghost freak flow throw the walls he saw what looked like a ghost girl with blue hair in a white Kimono!

The ghost girl blushed and said. "Hello Mr.!"

Ghostfreak just took off with his eye bugged. "I'm going to forget I saw that!" While invisible he passed through the walls into the principals ' Office to see his grandmother at her desk.

Ghostfreak timed out and became Akihisa once more. "Grandma Can I use your loud speaker, I kind of need to built an army to take down the FFF so I don't die!"

Koura handed the microphone to him. "You sound like you have a plan for once ,this I have too see this ."

Akihisa then turned it on and said. " Hello boys of all years This is Akihsia yoshii speaking, Now I'm sure you are all sick of the FFF, beating you up when ever you are just standing next to a girl right? Well I say if we work together we can beat them. And if you don't agree then, news flash Shouko If you and Yuji do get married the FFF will kill him, leaving you a widow on your wedding day!"

He then turned it off and Koura clapped. "you just turned a Yandere, in to your own weapon of mass destruction. You have made your grandma proud."

Akihisa rubbed the back of his head as the FFF where heard screaming.

Shouko was leading an army of all the Boys and Yandere in the school. The yandere realizing the FF would also kill their men as well. Akihisa then walked out to see the FFF in a corner.

Shouko then spoke. "Make way for the man who start this revaluation Akihsia." the anti-FFF army split to two sides Allow Akihisa to walk to the FFF leader. "would you like to surrender or die by Yandere?"

The FFF leader. "you have won we the FFF Agree to disband. If you keep the Yandere away" He then held out his hand. Akihisa shook it as all FFF members throw their rubes away.

The FFF were no more.

Iron man then walked into this mess stunned and simple said. "Every one get back to Class, and Baka I'm impressed!"

Akihisa then walked back into Class to see his friends stunned faces. Their face said what just happened. Akihisa smirked and said. "I grow a back bone this week end. Does It Show?"

They all nodded yes.

Lala was in the corner. "such leader ship! My body is not ready for this level of Sexy manliness! It's just not ready!"

Kubo and Yuuko then passed by and said. 'Sister you took the words right out of my mouth!"

Everyone gasped.

Hideyoshi screamed, "WHAT SPELL HAS THOU CAST UPON MY SISTER?"

Minami then screamed and pointed to the back wall where a ghost girl was sticking out, the whole Class turned blue and screamed.

The ghost girl then asked. "did any of you happen to see a male ghost pass by?"

Akihsia just stood normal compared to his blue faced friends, "No and this is oddly enough not the strangest thing to happen to me this week"

The ghost girl then looked down sadly and said. "Ok" She the vanished into wall.

Iron man who saw that was bluer then his students. "ok every one out!"

Soon the whole school was outside the ghost girl had appeared everywhere on the hunt for ghost freak!

The faculty other then Koura and Ryoko where shaking with the students, Well every student other then Akihisa, Lala, Kubo, Yuuko, and Miharu.

I mean Yuji was So scared he was willing hugging Shouko his Yandere Starker, for crying out loud.

Ryoko pointed to Akihisa's right wrist while no one was looking. As to say, you used that thing today?

Akihisa nodded yes and drew a G and an F in the air as to tell her ghost freak was used, and he is the male ghost the ghost girl is looking for.

Ryoko smirked as She looked over to Koura. Koura cleared her throat and said. "Tell we figure This ghost business out all class will be held outside, Also We need a ghost hunting team to go in!"

Students and Teachers where saying" who would be crazy enough to go in their?"

Ryoko, Akihsia, Yuuko, Kubo, Lala and Miharu then raised their hands. Now Sense Iron man was scared shitless, this meant those six where braver then Iron man.

Himeji and Minami looked stunned, "such bravery wait the Lala girl is just going in to make kissy face with Akihisa, I can feel it. TEACHERS I'M GOING TOO!" they both called.

Koura smirked as she thought, great now two more people are going to learn the alien secrets. "fine Just head in their and see if you can figure out what it wants."

The eight head in.

Now Minami was freaking over something else, Miharu was around her for five minutes and didn't try anything. "So you finally got the message Miharu?"

Miharu turned back to her now Sense the week end she had gotten over her crush and heard what Minami said as bitchy. "No I've grown up. You see now this week end Akihisa told Kubo he wasn't gay and offered to still be friends with him, A grow up action you never did. So I realize now if Akihisa is a pig, you're an even bigger one!"

To Miharu a large pig face replaced Minami's shocked on for a second.

Minami was frozen in place. Yuuko then chimed in, "Plus you and Himeji are always beating up Akihisa, That's not right."

Akihsia then commented on it as well. " and it's See through Even I the ultimate Baka know you both are just channeling repressed sexual feels you have for me into violence!"

Both girls stood stunned. "You KNEW!"

Akihsia nodded and finished with, " yes and I didn't act simple because well if you hurt some one you love then that's an abuse relationship, and I don't want to be in one of those." Now in truth he only figured it out last night with Lala's help but he figured they need to hear this to grow up.

Both girls hearts could be seen turned to stone and shattered as they thought, I destroyed all hope for being with Akihisa all on my own! They would grow and learn form this and become better people so this was part of their character development, and not bashing. I repeat NOT Bashing!

Kubo then looked back and Said. "Are you two done yet we have a ghost to hunt, Now I think we should split up!"

Ryoko smirked Kubo was clearly trying to get Akihsia with a group that know the alien secret to stop Himeji and Minami from finding out. She thought. 'smart for a human.'

The nurse put a smile on her face, "Great Idea, Me Lala, Yuuko and Akihisa will go that way!" she said point to the right. "and the rest of you go some other way!"

The Akihsia's team then broke off. Leaving behind Kubo Miharu and a now recovered Minami and Himeji.

Minami was shaking. "did we just split up when their's a ghost around?"

Kubo adjusted his glasses. "Yes we did, and I kind of don't want to die with you two pink haired bitches so Miharu with me!"

The gay friends then left Himeji and Minami by themselves. The two girls then hugged each other and cried. " We Don't want to die!"

Meanwhile with Akihisa's grow.

The boy was now looking through the omnitrix Aliens. "If she wants ghostfreak let's give her ghostfreak." He then sneezed which made him slam the dial down on the wrong alien.

He morphed into a mummy like alien, with a golden mouth and noseless pharaoh headdress that green glowing eyes could be seen in, He had black bands on his arms and legs which where hollow and made of bandages. He had on an Egyptian skirt that held the Omnitrix dial upon a belt holding it up.

The Alien nicked named Snare-oh then faced palmed. "Snare-oh! How the hell is a mummy going to help us catch a ghost?"

Kubo adjusted his glasses "don't know but maybe it's like rock paper, scissors and mummy's beat ghosts?"

Lala pulled out her home made phone the D-dial. 'Relax my D-dial lets me store all of my inventions in it thanks to space distortion, and If it's anything like that Ghostbusters movie I watched the night before we need a vacuum. So come one out Go-go Vacuum-kun!" A large then a human squid liked robot Vacuum then appeared.

Yuuko blinked. "Why make it look like a squid?" Lala then responded with "Why not?"

Snare-oh face palmed, "We can talk about this later right now we need to catch a ghost, and keep it away from my bandages, I don't want to get sucked inside!"

The ghost girl then appeared. "A mummy? Aren't you along a long ways away from Home?"

Snare-oh rubbed the back of his head. "First I'm a mummy like alien, like my ghostly buddy ghostfreak is just a ghost like alien, Second I'm closer then you think, third Turn on the Vacuum!"

Lala then flipped the on switch and the ghost girl was sucked into the robot squid. The ghost girl could then be heard saying " hay I'm stuck!" Lala then turned it off. "Mission complete!"

Himeji and Minami then walked in to the scene to see robot Squid and a Mummy. The mummy waved at them.

Both turned to run and scream but two bandages stretched from behind Snare-oh's back and grabbed the two scared girls around the waist and held them in the air.

Yuuko then slapped snare-oh in the face. "BAKA! Why did you grab them!"

Snare-oh rubbed the back of his head. "It was a reflex dam it!"

Himeji and Minami looked back and screamed. "The mummy speaks English!"

Lala then said. "Snare-oh! His name is Snare-oh!" Now Lala loved the names Akihsia gave his forms and would freak out on anyone who didn't call them by name!

Himeji and Minami, "The mummy has a name?"

Snare-oh then raised a hand, "first I'm not a mummy, just a mummy like alien for the moment anyway. " Ryoko was about to slap him by Snare-oh grabbed her hand. "We're going to be busted in the next couple of minutes anyway!"

A red beep then happened and the Mummy was Akihsia.

Himeji and Minami blinked as they fell down on to their butts and fainted.

Ryoko, then tapped on the squid robot, "Miss How would you like a new body, I'm skilled at making bodies for the ghost like alien raceghostfreak is part of so I'm sure they will work for real ghost!"

The ghost girl then said. "If you can give me a body again I will kiss the Ninja pervert!"

Five minutes later ghost girl now named Oshizu Murasame. Walked out of the nurses office in a human body, dressed only in a white dress. "I'll kiss the pervert tomorrow."

Meanwhile Minami and Himeji where shaking and hugging each other, As Akihsia told his story and was turning the dial on the omnitrix.

Akihisa then finished with a, "Now when I slam it down I turned into what the hologram is showing, now the hologram is showing a wolfman so!" He then slammed down the dial, and morphed into a four fingered wolf man.

It's claws covered all of the fingers, it only had fur on it's neck head, and tail, the rest was grey skin. It was dressed in only black pants with a green belt that held the omnitrix symbol.

Akihisa or now Blitzwolfer then howled! The two girls then fainted again.

Kubo then smirked. "It's kind of funny we finished this ghost business, and Akihisa didn't help one bit it was all Ryoko and Lala."

Blitzwolfer rubbed his chin, "I know. It's weird!"

To be continued.

Akihsia then appeared. "Ok every one your fun fact is everything I turned into this chapter was based on a classic movie monster. Now their's no change to the polls. But the FFF are no more at lest."

Join us next time when we meet the man who was after Azmuth in tore a Sunder! Hideyoshi, Kouta and Yuuji see Akihisa hen-shin!


	7. Sunder! The Thunder!

Akihisa was walking home from school. He was by himself, I mean the ghost girl thing made school fly right by. The only thing he remembered about it was their was going to be a dance this week end. Now Lala when home ahead of him with Yuuko. Seeing as he was a ;probationary student; He had some stuff to do after school.

The worst part was his grandma the principle hovered over him to make sure he didn't transform to complete it, saying "You thank me for this when your character is built!"

Akihisa simple looked at omnitrix upon his wrist and said, "I'm a super hero My character is built enough!"

Unknown to him Yuji, Hideyoshi, and Kouta where hiding behind a wall spying on him.

Yuji whispered. "Ok Akihsia old buddy what are you hiding?"

Hideyoshi then asked, "What has thou done to my sister?"

Kouta held out his camera, "and when is he going to go back to that Lala girl!"

Pass Akihisa ran a mop of people, They span our young baka turned hero around leaving him dizzy, when they stopped Akihisa saw about 30 silver robots.

They had four thin spider like legs connected to a large can shaped main body, with what looked like fold out arms, and a pop out one red eyed head. Right arms had energy shields left energy blades for hands.

Akihisa held up the omnitrix and asked, " let me guess you want this?" the robots in comedy fashion nodded yes. Akihisa then hit the button and as he looked their his aliens said, "That Figures It's HERO TIME!" He then slammed it down.

Yuuji, Hideyoshi and Kouta gasped as before their eyes green energy went their friends body altering him, his skin becoming slime green with darker green spots his body getting shorter as his hands lost a finger, his limbs got stubby as his body all but his head down sized, His hair was replaced by bumps on the back of his head.

His cloths formed into an all in one black body suit with the dial on the back of his right hand, Gill like things appeared on the side of his face as he grow a tail completing the change.

The three spies eyes where wide their jaws dropped and they lost all color in shock.

The new little guy then said, "Sorry but you can not have it, so Upchuck Time!" three large tentacle like tongue then shot out of his mouth and pulled one robot into Upchucks mouth where it was swallowed it despite the robot being bigger then him.

Upchuck then spat out a ball of exploding Vomit that blasted away five robots. And He kept doing this tell their was no more robots. It took about five minutes.

The little green guy then hit the dial and returned to being Akihisa. The ultimate baka still unaware of the eyes looked on at him in shock just said. "who keeps sending this tinker toys anyway? Oh well at lest their so stupid they are easy to destroy with the omnitrix."

Akihisa then cared on his marry way!

Yuji ,Kouta, and Hideyoshi looked at each other in shock. Kouta was so shocked he didn't even take a picture!

Yuji then asked the question on everyone's mind, "How do you confront someone on being an alien?"

Kouta was shaking, "Do you think that Lala girl is an alien too?"

Hideyoshi was on his but with his legs held to his chest rocking back and fort, "Please please god! Please tell me he didn't probe my sister!"

The three spies then found themselves grabbed by large metal hands around their body and pulled back in to this strange metal goblin glider like thing.

On it was a man with white hair his spin grey, dressed in black and red armor holding a large double bladed battle ax, The Ax's blades glow red, his face was covered by a silver metal helmet that only showed the wearers mouth , "He isn't an alien, he's just a stupid little human who found the omnitrix!" He then took off with the three screaming spies.

When Akihisa got home he saw Lala on the couch watching TV. But then static over too the TV and a face covered by a metal helmet that only showed his mouth.

The man "Hello Boy my name is Sunder you may have seen my robots! I've taken over your TV to tell you this Omnitrix wielder slash protector of princess Lala, I challenge you to a formal battle. I win I become Lala's guardian, allowing me to sell her off to the highest bidder, and I get to cut your arm off to claim the omnitrix from you!"

The camera then zoomed out to show a tied up to a tree Hideyoshi Yuuji and Kouta, and Akihisa's eyes' bugged out of his head so much you would think he was going stink fly.

Hideyoshi was screaming "THIS IS INSANATY!"

Yuuji Then added, "come on Akihisa buddy, I'm sorry about all the time I called you a baka, please Just save my bacon, I'm pretty sure this Sunder wants to fuck me up the ass! Please save my ASS! SAVE IT!"

Kouta was shivering, "My only regret is I never saw a woman 100% naked!"

Akihsia was shivering as his hands closed into fists of cold furry.

Sunder then said, "If you don't show up to this spot" A little map came up on screen. " in five hours I will rape them, kill them, then rape them again!"

Hideyoshi then fainted in horror!

Akihisa quickly wrote down the map and dashed off as he said, "Lala fly off to Yuuko's I most do this alone!"

Lala then blushed as she said. "So manly!"

Once into the forest shown on the map Akihisa saw Sunder and behind him his tied up friends. "Ok Sunder I or rather.." He then slammed down the dial, and transformed.

Akihisa now looked like Frankenstein's monster, But shirtless, with wire coils on his back metal fingerless gauntlets on his hands bolts on his shoulders, and holding his pants up was a green belt with the omnitrix dial. His boots looked to be built into his pants with metal sole and metal around the toes. "Franken-Strike Accepts your challenge just leave them allow they know nothing of this!"

Yuuji blinked, "This sunder guy told us everything dude, and Also HOW THE HELL CAN ALL OF THAT SHIT HAPPEN OVER JUST ONE WEEKEND!"

Sunder held his Ax, "to get the prey you need the right bait boy plus that Hideyoshi guy's ass looks divine!" Hideyoshi once more Fainted.

Sunder charged only to have his energy Ax blocked by the gauntlet on Franken-strikes right arm. Franken-strike then hit Sunder in the back with a right electrically charged hook.

Sunder was send flying off to the side screaming in pain after all a metal helmet only made the electric charge tease his brain a bit. Sunder stopped his flight by digging his ax into the ground. He smirked only to get to an Teaser Kick to the Junk!

Kouta and Yuuji looked away and ouched in nut sympathy pains. Sunder fell over just to get an electric punch to the jaw sending him on to his back.

Kouta was blinking in shock, "If only he was this good at being normal!" Hideyoshi then woke up.

Yuji then said, " well hello sleeping beauty you just missed Akihsia giving this Sunder guy a teaser nut cracker!" Hideyoshi's eyes bugged open, "ok that's badass!"

Franken-strike delivered a two fisted gut teaser gut buster to the downed alien's stomach making the alien scream in pain.

The dial on Franken-strikes belt then blinked red and started to beep, "No! Not now!" He then timed out and returned to being Akihisa who stumbled backwards.

Sunder then got up slowly with a smirk, "you forgot it need to recharge after ten minutes of use, and you used half your time with my robots just like I planned now till it recharges you have no powers!" He then swung his Ax down ready to cut Akihisa in half.

Akihisa quickly barrel rolled to the right, out of the way. "Please I'm use to being beaten to within an inch of my life,daily you think I can't take a dam punch as a human! Well your dead wrong."

True to his words no matter how hard Sunder tried Akihsia just kept avoiding ducking and dodging the Ax strikes.

Soon the Omnitrix dial became green and Akihisa hit the button on the side making the dial pop it, it came up Cannonbolt, "Looks good let's go!" He then slammed it down and changed in a flash of green light.

A large Yellow sphere then rocket at sunder sending him back into a tree. The sphere then unfolded to unveil the alien. It's legs where stubby with three toes, had no head it's green eyes and mouth with black lips where on it's chest, blow it's mouth was a black line, it had yellow armor plating on it's back shoulders and forearms. It's fingers where four black claws.

Between the yellow plates where black lines, on his stomach on that black line, was the omnitrix dial. "Now I finish you!" He then rolled back up and rocketed off in a spin that hit Sunder bounced off him hit a tree and Ricochet off the tree back at sunder and it kept doing that ricocheting back at sunder from all possible Angles.

Hideyoshi had to look away and say, "most painful game of pinball ever!"

While this was going on sunder was crawling to his glider and once he made it to it, he took off.

Cannonbolt then unfolded, " That's what I thought." He then used his claws to cut Hideyoshi, Yuuji, and Kouta free, Akihsia then timed out and returned to being human. "You guys ok?"

Kouta's eye was twitching "We're freaked out but Ok!"

Hideyoshi nodded and only said, "Yes, This is going to take some getting use to!"

Yuji, smirked, "We can use this in the S.T. Wars!"

Akihisa then slapped Yuji shocking Kouta and Hideyoshi. Akihsia then looked up at his friend, "That's cheating! I'm a super hero I don't cheat, I don't do evil, and I don't cause mass panic by transforming in public with out a good enough reason! Do you understand me!"

Yuji was in shock as he rubbed the hand print on his face and nodded, "Crystal!"

Akihisa then turned around and walked away and said, "Now let's get out of here be for the men in black show up!"

The three looked at each other then raced off behind Akihisa! After all They where scared!.

To be continued.

Akihisa then showed up, "Well everyone I have now turned into half of the aliens. Comment in your reviews what ben10 or to Love ru character you want to see next!.

Akihisa then showed up and said, "ok now to the poll."

We have one vote for other now, But sadly who ever vote for it didn't Pm The writer to tell them who they want, or comment who they want in the harem in a review. So it doesn't count.

So before we go on let's go over this one more time When you vote other you need to do one of two things.

Either , Pm the writer telling him who you want in the Harem, or tell the writer who you want in the harem in your review.

Now back to the Poll results. Lala and Yuuko locked in, only four spots left.

Himeji is now in first place.

Yuuka and Minami are tied for second.

and in last Miharu.


	8. The faker!

The next morning after a small announcement that all c.t wars would now be battled using the students averaged out scores, everyone head off to class.

Minami and Himeji walked in side by side shaking.

Kouta then popped out of nowhere and asked. "You see him change before your eyes too?"

The two girls nodded.

Hideyoshi then walked in "Where you two kidnapped by alien bounty hunter, who said he would rape you if Akihisa didn't show up?" The two girls shock their heads no.

Yuji then walked in and finished with. "That's what happened to me Hideyoshi and Kouta last night."

Akihisa the transformer of the hour then walked in with Lala and said. "So how did everyone sleep?"

Kouta, Himeji, Minami, Yuji, and Hideyoshi then answered with, "With dreams of aliens annual probing us!"

Yuji then Akihsia by the shoulders and shock him, "How do you handle knowing that ghosts and their by all things magic, and aliens are real man? HOW?"

Akihsia just said. "stop shaking me!"

Oshizu Murasme the ghost girl then walked in, with her new body dressed in a school uniform. Everyone in the class screamed. "GHOST GIRL!"

Oshizu then walked over to Kouta who was shaking in fear. The ninja pervert then asked. "What do you want with me miss ghost?" The ghost in a shell then grabbed Kouta's face and gave him a kiss.

Kouta's eyes bugged as his face turned blue. The students all yelled "She wants to drag Kouta's soul with her to the after life to be her corpse groom!"

Oshizu broke the kiss and in her head sparks flow, so with out thinking she said. "You will be mine for ever little ninja!"

Kouta was shaking as he looked to Akihisa and said. "Help me!" Akihisa point to the omnitrix dial to show it was red, and whispered. "I can't the watch is recharging."

The ghost in a shell girl then sat down next to Kouta and held on to the scared boy. Kouta slammed his hands together and began to pray, for something to save his soul.

Then a second panting Akihisa raced in and said. "GET AWAY FROM LALA FAKER!"

Everyone gasped. The shock of this made the ghost girl let go of Kouta.

Kouta then vanished with a smoke bomb as he said. "thank you!"

All of the class f students accept for those who know about the omnitrix and the ghost girl ran out screaming.

Lala jumped and screamed "Ghi bree! Another one of the Assholes my dad want me to marry. He's a shape shifter, and he shape shifted into Akihsia!"

The two Akihisa jumped at each other and began to fight in comic fashion.

Himeji looked between them and said. "My body is not ready for this!"

Yuji looked back and forth between them. "Akihisa dude transform so we can tell you apart." A bright green flash was then seen and when it faked away it revealed fourarms vs. The alien Eye guy.

Eye guy only had on black pants held up by a green belt with the omnitrix symbol. His skin was yell he had large ears on top of his hairless head. He didn't have a nose and his hands where four fingered. He had eyes everywhere by his head feet and hands.

Lala screamed. "HIS USING HIS SHAPE SHIFTING TO FAKE THE OMNTIRX!"

Eye guy fired a laser from the eye on his chest at fourarms.

Fourarms ducked and jumped at eye guy and punched him in the face, but Eye guy didn't move.

Lala smirked, as she pointed to Fourarms and went in to detective mode. "Busted! Ghi Bree may be able to change his shape and size but no matter how big he gets his strength always remains the same! Now while Eye guy is stronger then a human there is no way he could take a punch from a true fourarms with out taking damage. As such it means the Akihisa who became fourarms is the faker Ghi Bree!"

The fourarms blinked, " Fine you got me princess!" Eye guy then fused all the eyes on his body into one big eye which popped out of his chest. "Now I'm a firing my big laser!"

Ghi bree then morphed into a form that was monstrous and so ugly one didn't want to look at it, it was large as so big it was hunched over in the room. Everyone was shaking with fear, everyone but eye guy that is.

Eye guy smirked. "Please Lala just told us you don't get stronger by growing their by you are just trying to scare us and it won't work on Eye guy!" the super sized eye then fired off a super sized laser which sent Chi bree flying away, making a big whole in the wall.

Akihisa then hit the dial and returned to being his human self. "I just know I'm going to get in trouble for that, when it wasn't me it was eye guy!"

Lala was doing a dance happily, "yes just one more Asshole to beat and I'm free!"

Hideyoshi looked around. "Ok where did the ghost girl go?"

Meanwhile Kouta was hiding in a locker shaking in fear.

Then he felt a chill as transparent ghostly arms rapped around him, he turned pale white as he turned around to see the smiling ghostly face of Oshizu out of her body. She whispered in to his ear. "you are mine forever little ninja remember that!"

Kouta looked out to you the readers and said. "Help me!"

Meanwhile in her office the Principle.

Kaoru was at her desk watching the fight with the shape shifter on her monitor she smiled. "Well he's fearless like his grandpa that's for sure.' Her voice filled with pride.

Back in class f everyone was running out of their and splitting up as to not get blamed for the wall. Being a hero was easy keeping things a secret that's a pain in the ass.

As Akihisa ran found him self out side of the school building.

he came upon a small cute lizard like alien who was knocked out cold, "So that's what that shape shifting guy really looks like! Cute."

The little guy got up and yelled "No one calls me cute!" It then shape shifted into Franken-strike. "I may have lost all rights to Lala! But nothing is stopping me from going on a rampage morphed into you!"

Their was then a green flash and where Akihsia stood, was now a alien plant, That had one big blue eye, On his shoulders was a Venus fly trap like thing. Hit's lower half was five root like tentacles used as legs. It's thin vine like arms ended with four fingers and a thumb with claw like thorns for nails. On it's back where ten seed pods five on each side.

The Planet like alien had a black belt which had the omnitrix dial on it going around it's waist. "Nothing but Wildvine!"

Wildvine grabbed the seeds from his back and throw them. The fake Franken-strike opened it's mouth and fired off a laser!

The laser hit the seeds making them explode! The blast send Faking-strike backwards.

Wildvine then slammed his right hand into the ground where it dug it's self under then large roots and vines popped out of the ground around the faker. Trapping him within them A red beep then returned Wildvine to Akihsia, thank goodness no one was watching.

The faker then morphed back to his true form the smaller size easily allowing him to get out of the root trap, Once out he morphed into wildmutt who had two eyes on his head and saber teeth.

Akihisa had an anime sweat drop. "That looks nothing like Wildmutt!" the fake mutt fired a laser from it's mouth which Akihsia dodged by the skin of his nose. Akihisa then ran. He ran faster then his human legs have ever ran before.

He was being chased around the school by this fake Soon they got to the pool where Akihisa had an IDEA!

He looked at his watch to see it turn green. "Yes" With a green flash he transformed. In to a four legged animal. IT was slightly bigger then a man. It's skin was blue. It was in a shell that had a white underbelly, and was black on top with blue spins running down it.

It's face was made up of big green eyes, and a large mouth. It's arms where long so long he used them as a second set of legs they had three fingers and a thumb on each hand. They where covered by a black long sleeve. On the things right wrist was the Omnitrix dial.

It's legs where shorter then it's arms and only had three blue toes. They where covered by black skin tied pants. The Iguana looking Alien then called out it's name "ARTICGUNANA"

When the fake wildmutt got their it was panting and down from the roof sliding on a slide made of ice came Articguana who punched the faker into the pool. Then with one big blast of ice breath froze the whole pool trapping the fake in ice. He then hit the dial and returned to normal.

Akihisa fell on his but and panted, Using ice breath will take a lot out of you! How know?

Souichi Nishimaru aka Iron man then showed up and said. "You are so lucky I know what's going on boy." Akihisa turned and he was paler then the ghost girl.

Iron man then showed him a white badge with a red spot in the middle. "Don't' worry this time Baka! I am an intergalactic police force officer, or plumber by nick name. Your grandma told me you had the omnitrix but seeing is believing." Iron man then put his hand on Akihisa's shaking shoulder and said. "I never thought I would say this to you but Well down Akihisa! Well done!"

Akihisa was scared he just got a complement from Iron man, he was pretty sure a demon was about to jump out from hell and eat him right now. "Who us getting a complement from you the scariest thing ever?"

The answer never came

Later on that night

Lala was in her lab working on a ray gun. "Now for the test." She then fired the Gun's ray on a block of gold. And on top of the gold appeared a same sized block of sliver.

Lala looked down. "Darn it my copy copy double-kun ray is still making opposite copies of what ever it's beam hits! Oh well back to the drawing board."

That raps up this chapter nicely and that ray gun will be the use for the plot of a coming chapter. Hint! Hint!

Akihisa then showed up. "Ok now for trivia of the chapter. IF you count Ghi's shape shifting, we have our first transformations used by some one other then me!"

Akihisa pulled out an envelop marked poll results of the week. "This time we are happy to report there are no ties on the poll. In first place is Himeji. Second place we have Minami, third place Yuuka, fourth place is Miharu, and last is noun lasted."

Akihisa then did a little spin and said. "Remember to keep voting, join us next chapter here the Lala and Yuuko the only girls locked into the harem finally make their move. "

Lala and Yuuko then grabbed Akihisa from behind making him blush as they said "Keep reviewing, and remember to tell the writers what Ben10 and/or To love ru characters you want us to meet next!"


	9. Lala and Yuuko make their move!

Before we start the poll will be down for a few weeks. As the site only allows you to have one at a time on your profile.

So for the next month if you wish to vote on the harem poll you just have to comment it in a review.

Now let's get move on to the story.

Kouta had just made it home from school, first the ghost girl kisses him, then Alien fakes being Akihisa, why was his life so weird. "Why did that ghost girl kiss me and say I was her's?"

His father then over heard. "Son it's time we had a talk I am a shaman and so are you"

Now Kouta's night was filled with learning he has supernatural power that revolve around ghosts and ghouls. He even got a weapon known as the Ten eighty beads, which can trap spirits.

Meanwhile with Akihisa.

He had just made it home from having to stay at school late. When he walked in he saw Yuuko and Lala talking on the couch.

He walked in and said. "hi girls what brings you here Yuuko?" He got an answer in the form of Lala and Yuuko pulling him down to the couch and making him sit, they where both all over him making him blush. The baka's mind and heart raced, "what are you girls doing?"

Yuuko giggled and blushed as she whispered to him, "well you see now Both me and Lala devolved huge crushes upon thou hero."

Lala then licked Akihisa's neck making his face get redder as she seductively whispered. "And sense who ever marries me becomes king of most of our galaxy, they can have more then one wife!"

Akihsia heard more then one wife and his face got redder. Yuuko and Lala then finished with. "So we decide we are going to share you!" Akihsia had a nose bleed, as his Sister Akira walked in to hear this and she froze.

Both Yuuko and Lala placed their lips to Akihsia starting a three way French kiss.

Akihisa just blushed and went with it all of it. What little brain power he had blown.

Akira was pale. "my brother is a pimp!"

Five hours later.

Hideyoshi walked in to the door and said, "Sis it's time to head home!" He then saw she wasn't in the living room.

The only one in the room Azmuth who was reading a news paper then said. "their up stair in Akihisa's room."

Hideyoshi's eyes glow with fire when he heard his sister was in Akihisa's bed room. He raced up the stairs and opened the door. "UNHAND MY SISTER!" He then looked and his eyes widened.

In bed where Lala, his twin sister, and Akihisa. Akihsia between them, Yuuko at his left Lala at his right, his arms where around them, Both girls where snuggling into his chest with smiles of pure pleasure upon their faces. Their cloths all over the floor showing the three had sex. The three where enjoying the after glow of it.

Then they heard Hideyoshi. Lala who was the most worn out of the three, then said. "your sister was the master mind behind this now please be quit me sleepy."

Hideyoshi paled at that.

Yuuko held the sheets to her chest to stay covered. "Yes now you can accept my life style, or don't either way please leave."

Akihisa rubbed the back of his head and said. "I know this is hard with our history Hideyoshi, but let's try to be grown up about this ok?"

Hideyoshi closed the door walked to the nearest corner sat down facing it held his knees to his chest, and started rocking. "My sister is a harem girl of thou ultimate baka, turned super hero."

Next day in school.

Kouta was sitting in class holding his ten eighty beads. They where blue and like the name says it had 1080 beads on it, So when the ghost girl, walked in. She found her self tied in a ten eighty bead rope.

The ghost was panic, This tool of the shaman was evilest of all, it could force a spirit to do what ever the holder wished. Her new body was false, it still lived but it was not hers so the beads had the same effect on her as if she had no body at all, she then looked to see who had trapped her. She blushed and smiled when she saw it was Kouta.

He was a shaman, that is why she was so attracted to him, now he had her tied up in public, it was all so kinky, she just blushed and said in a seductive tone. "I am yours to do with as you wish my master."

Kouta and a lot of other guys then passed out with a nose bleed.

Kouta was laying in a pool of his own blood. "Forgive me ancestors for I have failed." Kouta then heard the voice of his dead grandfather say, "It is ok son, this one fights dirty."

Hideyoshi then walked in with bags under his eyes, he did not sleep for every time he closed his eyes he saw his sister getting buck wild with Lala and Akihisa.

Akihisa and Lala then walked in and said. "Good morning Hideyoshi!"

Hideyoshi held his hand out to them to say stop. "Don't even talk to me you two!"

Lala put her hand to her chin puzzled, "Does this have to do with the three way between me Akihisa and your sister?"

Every guy, Himeji and Minami then yelled "WHAT!" Minami was screaming something in German, Himeji had her hands over her broken heart, "How could you do this!"

Kouta came back to life just in time to have the biggest nose bleed of his life. "I wish to be reborn as Akihisa!"

Oshizu then blinked, "IF you want a three way I'll happily find another girl for you my master!"

Kouta then lost more blood and said, "Maybe I misjudge you ghost girl!"

Iron man then walked in stunned as he heard about the three way. "Good for you Akihisa good for you!"

Lala looked around and said. 'If it helps me and Yuuko are up for sharing him." More men lost nose blood.

Minami and Himeji said to themselves, 'that means there is still hope for me to be with Akihisa! I just have to become a harem girl for him.'

Iron man then hit a wall and said. "ok settle down settle down. Everyone, We are all jealous of the baka's sex life, so let's moving on!"

In her office Kaoru was crying as she said, " I'm going to have so many greast grand babies." She then whipped tears of joy from her eye.

Later in the hall way.

The alien gang as the dubbed themselves, who's members where Kubo, Miharu, Lala, Yuuko, and Akihisa the gang leader.

Lala held up a robot dog and said. "Ok in order for us not to fall for fakes again, I made this Bow bow Doggie-kun A robot look out dog that will attack anything that wishes to hurt us."

The robot dog then leaped out of the alien princess' arms and attacked one Yuuka Koyama. The dog held her skirt in it's mouth and was pulling on it, the Class c rep was on her knees pulling back on her skirt to try not to lose it.

Kubo adjusted his glasses and said, "Well it works!"

Akihisa knowing turning into alien right here would not only be over kill, but a big secret brake grabbed a broom from the janitor's closet, and gave the broom a down swung crushing the robot dog. " Sorry about this Lala!"

The robot dog broke and it covered the walls the alien gang, and Yuuka in oil. Yuuka was modified, she was a mess and she her skirt was ripped all because of that dam pink haired cosplayer. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS COSPLYER !"

She then ran off to go find Kyouji.

Miharu looked around and said, "Well this won't end well!"

Yuuko crossed her arms, "Looks that way."

Lala looked down with Anime tears. "Doggie-kun! He was still in the beta phase."

Kubo then muttered under his breath, 'aliens!'

Yuuko then grabbed Lala by her collar, "Snap out of it! Do you have any idea what kind of earthly evil she is capable of! Also why did you mention the three way dam it!"

Lala looked scared. "Sorry, Things like that aren't a big deal on my planet."

Akihisa saw a cat fight about to brake out, so he got in the middle to pull his girlfriends apart, "ladies clam down, now!"

Meanwhile Yuuka was in an empty class meeting with Kyouji her boyfriend, who was an on again off again thing.

Kyouji interlocked his fingers as he put his elbows on the desk he was sitting at, "So you want me to dig up everything about this cosplay girl?"

Yuuka nodded she was still a mess. "No one does this to me, and gets off scot free, she will pay, so will that baka and his other little whore girlfriend too."

Kyouji rolled his eyes, because well Akihisa had a three way, with two of the cutest girls in the school, so the baka had earned his respect. "I'll see what I can dig up."

The school day then ended with out any S.t wars.

Once more Kyouji and a now cleaned up Yuuka meet up.

Yuuka looked at him and said, "What do you have." Kyouji through his hands in the air and said, "Nothing, there is no records of Lala Stalin Deviluke on this planet, not even a birth certificate! It's like she just fell out of the dam sky."

Yuuka put her hand to her chin and began to think, "Well if her birth isn't on record then she had to have been born in secret. Now as soon as she came in with out any paper work, we find out Akihisa is the principles grandson, and said baka is always protecting her."

Kyouji then put a hand to his chin, "That is strange, but what about it… Wait I did hear that their was a mafia, in town you don't think?"

Before he could finish Yuuka cut her off, "she's the secret daughter of a mob boss, who is blackmailing, the baka and our principle into protecting her and letting her in, Yes I do, because it's either that or she's a witch!"

Out side the wind they say Lala in her normal outfit in front of the school looking around. The wings on her hat then grow and with a flap she took to the air with her anti-gravity wing system and flow off.

Yuuka and Kyouji where pale. They had no idea about aliens so to them it look liked the girl had real wings on her head and just took off into the air like magic.

Kyouji then said, "I think we can go with she's a witch now!"

The couple then jumped into each other's arms and started to shake, as the snuck off not wanting to cross paths with the witch! They would set a plan for the day of the dance.

Meanwhile when Kouta got home he walked in and heard his father say, "son your girlfriend is here." He then say Oshizu in his house making nice with his parents.

At that point Kouta accept his fate, he would never be rid of this super natural girl and he just went over to her and sat down and said. "We've only been official for the day dad."

Meanwhile Akihisa was telling Minami Himeji, Hideyoshi, and Yuuji about the whole he can have multiple wives sense he'll be taking over for Lala's father as emperor of most of the milky way.

Hideyoshi was pale. "So you my sister and Lala were like engaged now?"

Akihisa nodded and added. "Yes with option to add more fiancés to the mix, only problem is once the marriage is official we won't be able to add anymore girls, .so.."

He then looked at Minami and Himeji and said, "if you want to join act fast, because Lala's off to tell her dad about it."

Meanwhile in her lap Lala was on a video chat with her father, who's screen was blank. After all her father didn't like to be seen.

An altered by computers voice then said. "So you wish to be engaged to the omnitrix wielder and an earth girl. Ok but it can't be "official" Official till he takes down the last dude I tried to marry you off to Lacospo and till he finishes highschool I won't have a drop out take my place! I'll send Zastin back over for extra protection, He would be their in a couple of days. "

Lala bowed and said. "thanks daddy"

The emperor then added "I'll be their after he beats the toad prince, to meet my new heir and future son-in-law, I'll bring your little sisters."

Lala then paled. "Oh shit!"

To be continued.

Akihisa then came up and said. "Ok no transformations this chapter, but that's because this chapter was set up for the last two days of the week.

Now the poll results are the same as time. But with the poll being taking down for awhile, so the writer can put up another poll, for another one of his stories. If you still want to vote you will have to comment your vote in a review.

Now see you next chapter, Day before the dance, ditto ditto work day."


	10. Other worldly secret is out

It was Thursday afternoon. Everyone had left school accept for Akihisa.

In the gym about 30 creatures that all looked the same where putting up decorations for the dance.

They had white skin chubby cartoony arms, cartoony stubby legs, cartoonish noseless face, with pure green eyes. They where dressed in what looked like black head gear that may be part of their heads, Black overalls with built in boots. On their waists where green belts that held the omnitrix dial.

This was Ditto the cloning alien.

The 30 aliens clapped their hands. "Finished." The 30 aliens then fused together into one Ditto before a red flash transformed them into Akihisa.

Akihisa slapped his hands and said. " Done!"

He then raced outside to meet up with Yuuko and Lala, Having two girlfriends where going to make the dance a little complicated for him.

Meaning on their walk home from school. Hideyoshi was with Kouta.

Hideyoshi then spoke up. "Kouta I think I finally came to peace with the fact that my twin sister has chose the life of Akihisa's harem girl."

Kouta stopped as the 1080 beads glow. "I'm listening I just my beads are glowing meaning we got a ghost, that isn't my Oshizu." He then took out the beads and followed them into an ally.

The ghost was in a green samurai outfit with a red sash around his waist that held three swords, on his head was green hair and a bandana. He had a scar over on eye, and his chest.

The ghost was looking around. "I am so lost."

Kouta looked at him an blinked then smiled. "your Zoro, first mate of the legendary straw hat pirates! What is a ghost like you doing in a place like this?"

The ghost named Zoro looked at him and rubbed his head. " I don't know? I got lost on my way to the after life with my friends."

Kouta smiled, "I'm a shaman, who's looking for a guardian ghost, Care to be it? Think about it I can help you find your way to the after life, and in the mean time I'll let you use my body when ever I'm in damager, so you can bust skulls again!"

Zoro looked at him and smiled, "Bust skulls again! Deal"

Kouta then reached in to his backpack and said, "I know I have that mini tome-stone my dad gave me yesterday, is in here somewhere… Got it!" He then pulled out a hand held tome-stone.

Kouta held the stone in his right hand and his beads in his left, with a swing of the beads they grabbed Zoro, " Roronoa Zoro spirit form!" Zoro's form then morphed into a small sphere with three mini swords on his right one eye and a bandana. "In to the tome-stone" He then pulled the beads and hit them against the stone.

Zoro's spirit then entered the tome-stone and was riding in it. "Well at lest I won't get lost again in here."

Kouta then walked back over to a pale Hideyoshi. "where were you?"

Hideyoshi was pale and shaking. "Why has life gotten so weird!?"

Kouta just kept walking and said. "because Akihisa wished on that shooting star." True if Akihisa hadn't wish on that star in the park he won't have meet Azmuth and noun of this would be happening.

Next day.

It was Friday night. At the dance.

Kouta dressed in a normal black suit was dancing with Oshizu who had on a white dress. While a jealous Aiko in a black dress watched on all teary eyed.

Yuji was in a red suit. He was handcuffed and being lead by a chain, by Shouko who had on a purple dress. Yuji was looking for Akihisa. He need his super powered Best friend more then ever.

Our hero dressed in a green suit to match the omnitrix dial, and was Taking turns dancing with Both Yuuko and Lala who had on matching red dresses.

Lala had peke's hair clip in her head hinting that her dress was peke who copied the form from Yuuko's dress.

But Soon Iron man pulled Akihisa away to help with something somewhere else.

Akihisa was drug into the hall, "what's going on Teach?"

Yuuka then walked over and gave Iron man 50$. Iron man took the money and left.

Akihisa's jaw then dropped. "You bribe iron man?"

Yuuka dressed in a green dress then said, "why do you protect that witch Lala? What spell does that Witch have over you?"

Akihsia blinked. " She's not a witch trust me, she holds no spell over me, I just care about her and don't want anything to happen to her."

From the dance Akihsia could hear Kyouji ask Lala very loudly, "Why isn't their any records of you miss? Why don't you even have a birth certificate?"

Questions son followed as all the students and teachers gathers. Some wanting answers, others who knew the secret hoping the answer never came, and Lala said, "Fine I'm an alien!" People laugh.

One said, "I know you want to have a space theme but still your just being silly now."

Some one who was on the catering staff then looked around and ask, "wait! If we are all here, who's watching what we have in the oven?"

Five seconds later a fire broke out in school.

Akihisa hit the button on his watch and slammed it down. "hero time" in a green flash he morphed into Articguana, Yuuka then fell on her butt from shock and backed away. As the new alien head out saying. "she's not the only alien here."

A lot of chaos happened. But in the end Articguana was able to put out the fire. Lala end up using her wing system to help save people. Kouta had allowed Zoro to use his body to help move some of the fallen debris.

It all end out side when Akihisa timed out in front of the whole school. People where shocked.

Some one then said. "Lala was flying!"

Another "she said she was an alien I guess she was telling the truth."

A girl. "The baka just turned into an ice breathing lizard!"

Akihisa point to his watch. "You see last week, I meet this little alien guy who gave me this watch which lets me shape shift.

Then about 60% of the student body came out as aliens or a human alien hybrid. raising their hands and coming out one at a time, It was amazing!

Lala then crushed the numbers and scaled this up to show about 60% of the people on earth are not fully human. You think their would have been panic but no.

A lot of perverts then ask Lala to be theirs, and Akihisa had to turn into Snare-oh to tie them up in bandages. Ryoko helped using her medical bandages.

Snare-oh finishing the pervert tying up said, "First no mass manic, Second no one makes a big deal about me shape shifting for crying out loud?"

Yuji then said. "dude you where always weird that's why!"

Snare-oh was shocked by the honest bomb, "But I'm a super hero, you can't just drop an honest bomb like that on me dude!"

Shouko then pulled out a teaser, "you kept secrets from me Yuji you most pay!" Yuuji was then drug off screaming to an unholy tasering.

Snare-oh then timed out back to Akihisa. "But still shouldn't their be some kind of panic?"

Ryoko shrugged. " the math shows 60% of the people living here noun human, so for most of the planet this will be no big deal, plus the guys aren't going to panic after all this means their are literally other worldly breasts out their " She then broke the fourth wall by thinking 'which is a better answer as to why people don't freak out in most to love ru stories.' She moved an arm under her breasts to hold them up to draw some of the perverts attention to her self

Akihisa then placed his hands in his pockets and signed. "So much for the dance." He then looked at his right wrist to see the watch turn green. He then pulled Yuuko and Lala close to him as he said. "Well I guess I should get you two home." in a flash he transformed into Xlr8 grabbed them both and vanished in a blur.

Hideyoshi crossed his arms, our lady looking boy dressed in a suit, then said. "Well this is going to be a big weekend!"

Next day in Akihisa's house Minami come in with Hazuki. Her sister want to see the alien princess. That's right they told the world the story, Simple to keep the reporters to leave them alive so they could all get some dam sleep the night before.

Hazuki rushed in to see Lala sitting on the couch with parts of a machine on a table. With her was Azmuth and Greymatter.

Hazuki's eyes widened as he looked at the two little greymen. She say hour glass on Greymatter back and asked him. "Mr. Stupid?"

Greymatter nodded and said. "You are correct it's me Hazuki, but with this form I'm anything but unintelligent. For even the lest intelligent Galvan is by far more intelligent then the most Intelligent Homosapien!"

Hazuki blinked in shock and unable to understand such big words sense she was just a little girl. "MR. Stupid no stupid, use big words." she then held her head. "My head hurts."

Azmuth was working on the machine placing it together. "We are getting side track, Lala's double ray won't debug it's self."

Minami blinked. 'Double ray?"

Greymatter then raised his right hand to stop Lala and Azmuth from Speaking. "Allow me. The ray works o by rearranging molecules which make up everything, into a copyof what ever the ray's beam hits. But it has a really bad bug in it. The bug makes an anit-copy. So if you used it on gold you would get an equal amount of silver. You with me so far?"

Both stunned sisters nodded. Greymatter then heard a beep and hopped off the table and returned to being Akihsia who was dressed in his school uniform minus his jacket. Who finished with. "so if you use it on a person you would get someone who's the reverse of who the beam hits, with all of their skills and anything on them at the time."

Minami then put her hand to her chin. "so if you got hit by it, it would bring in a copy you with a working copy of your watch. Who would be your opposite, So sense you like girls he would like boys, You are stupid, so he would be smart, you are a hero, so he would be a villain."

Akihisa's eye twitched at how she listed it. "Basically!"

Lala then screamed. "WHERE THE HELL IS THE BUG COMING FROM!"

Azmuth then signed. " Lala you are getting aggravated, go take a brake."

Akihisa then helped up Lala, "then come one let's go meet up with Yuuko then." The teen hero then pulled Lala out the door right past the two sister.

Hazuki then asked. "Big sister, What's a harem?"

Minami's eyes bugged out of her head, "why would you ask that?"

Hazuki the smiled and answered. "I heard you talking with Himeji talking about find away to get in to Akihisa's harem. So what is it?"

Minami just blushed and said, "when your older."

Meanwhile our two teen aliens well one alien, one sometimes alien.

Had come into a massive amount of charging reporters. Which forced them to split up.

Akihisa then looked at his right hand where we see a ring on his index finger, he touched it making a light turn on and he said, "Lala can you hear me?"

Lala's voice then said. "Yes"

Akihsia then heard "what is up with the people on this planet."

Akihsia then turns and covered the ring to stop Lala's voice from coming over it. He then saw a blonde haired human looking girl in a black loli dress.

To be continued.

See you next time For encounter with a golden darkness, The last ass whole Lala's dad want her to marry appears, Way big problems need a way big answer.

Akihisa then appeared. "Ok Himeji and Minami are locked in now. So a new harem poll is in the works. We get to that next month."


	11. Chapter 11

As Akihisa Stood in the ally way facing the blonde haired gothic lolicon girl, he hid his walking talking ring behind his back covering the speaker with a figure so Lala couldn't speak through it.

Akihisa said. "From the way you say people on this planet. I Take it you're an alien miss. Now I like the rest of my world doesn't' really care about that, so How May I help you miss? Oh sorry where are my manners, I am Akihisa Yoshii Wielder of the omnitrix."

The girl moved her right hand through her hair and smiled as she said. "I know I have been nicked name The Golden darkness. But place call me Yami."

Akihisa looked stunned with question marks around his head as he asked. ""Golden darkness, Are you some type or Assassin or bounty hunter?"

The Yami girl tapped her index fingers together, as she spoke in her best innocent little girl voice . "Kind of both. But it's not my fault I was made in a lab by an evil organization to be a living weapon, then broke out and became a orphan on the inter galactic streets, in the middle of the most blood thirst corner of the universe, and had to do horrible things to stay alive."

Akihisa's left eye twitched, as he readied to omnitrix behind his back. "How may I help you."

Yami then blushed and looked away as she said. "I was employed by this man named Lacospo, to bring you in."

Akihisa then asked " Was?"

Yami blushed and looked down as she said. "Yes he told me you where a pervert that kidnapped Princess Lala, and want the throne, who used the omnitrix for evil. But Like any good hit girl, I watched you from a far to figure out how you fight to counter it. I've watched enough to know I was lied to meaning the contract is null and void, and I just had being lied too."

The Yami girl then smirked. "Now you want to beat Lacospo so you can end this asshole battles and make you Lala, and that human girls engagement official. I Want pay back for being lied to. So I was thinking We could may be team up to take him down?"

Akihisa blinked as he said. "You just admitted to being a hit-man or woman in this case. Now While I won't judge, sense I didn't live your life, I'm just not sure If I can trust you fully with this."

Yami then pulled out a caller, and showed it to him, "This is a shock, slash control Caller, my powers and combat abilities comes form the nanobots in side of my body. This caller controls the nanobots forcing me to follow any orders giving to me by who ever put it on. Don't believe me you can use the form you call upgrades to check it out."

With out a thought Akihisa became Upgrades and scanned the caller she was telling the truth about it. Upgrades digital voice then said, " Looks like only who ever put it on you can remove it." Upgrades then placed it on the girl and said. "I will remove this once the fight is over."

Upgrades then hit the hour glass symbol on his chest and returned to being Akihsia.

Yami smiled as she moved her hair to tie his hand behind his back, showing she could move her hair and change it's shape length and how hard it is as a weapon.

The two then marched off.

Meanwhile Lala was at Yuuko's house having headed over their to hide from the media stamped outside.

Now both of our hero Baka's girlfriends had been listing in on the walky talky ring the princess had made.

Lala was steamed up and growling, "That little…Ohhh She is only doing this because she fell in love with our Man, I can tell it from her tone of voice."

Yuuko was biting on a handkerchief, in anger. "While I have nothing against that. Any one who wants in has to go through us first dam it! Those are standard Harem rules dam it!"

Then some one kicked down to door to reveal Zastin holding his energy sword as he said. "I have arrived Princess."

Lala then yelled. "CAN IT ZASTIN! AND YOU BETTER FIX YUUKO'S FRONT DOOR DAM IT!"

Meanwhile.

Yami and Akihisa had arrived to see a small little frog like guy dressed as an emperor, riding on a giant frog. Behind them a space ship.

The little frog guy who was clearly Lacospo, "Good Yami When you called and said you finally had Him I thought it was a trick. Looks like I brought out Gama-tan for nothing.

Yami then let go of Akihisa making the frog man scream as his giant frog fired a large ball of slime on them., "It is I don't like to be lied too."

In a second Akihisa transformed, the slime hit Yami.

Akihisa grow to gigantic high, having white skin, a large red fin on his head. With red side burns that had eyes on them, giving him four green eyes. A red upside down triangle was on his chest that held a blown up Omnitrix dial on it.

His shoulders had red metal like guards and his fourarms had serrated red blades on them. His pale hands had five fingers for once. His legs where covered in red metal Greaves,

with two large toes ripped in black.

The Little green man then jumped off his frog and ran in to his ship, and one step the alien known was way big had crushed the giant frog under his feet.

The space ship tried to take off but Way big grabbed it and said. "I am Way big, Let me hear you say you give up all rights to Lala and I won't crush you like a bug!"

The voice of the frog guy made louder by his ships speakers then said. "I give I give I wont' bug Lala again don't crush me!"

Way big then gave a massive through and sent the ship out of the solar system. He then hit the hour glass and returned to normal.

He then saw lots of giant frog guts and a naked Yami using her hair to cover her self. Akihisa had a nose bleed and quickly looked away and hand the girl his shirt, "here cover up. Wait WHY ARE YOU NAKED!"

Yami blushed as she out on Akihisa's shirt she sniffed it and blushed as she said. "thank you, and simple that frogs slime melted my cloths. Well I better get off the planet now."

Akihsia then turned back to her and said. "Wait Everyone on the planet knows Lala is an alien, and they don't mind so why don't you stay, You can crash at my place, Plus I still need to take the caller off of you."

Yami blushed and touched the caller and said, "fine I'll stay, but as a Jester of trust, I'll keep the caller after all if anyone sees me and gets scared I can just say my master is the omnitrix wielder, and they won't be worried, My kind master."

Akihsia blushed and had a nose bleed as he said. 'Yuuko and Lala are going to kill me."

Lala's voice then came over the ring and said. "No we won't After all I know this girls criminal record, and won't have it any other way, Plus as you are now heir to a galactic empire, and she's your servant her record is now whipped clean. So she is free now."

Yuuko's voice then said. "AND LISTEN UP LADY IF YOU WANT IN TO THE HAREM YOU HAVE TO GO THROUGH US THOSE ARE THE FUCKING RULES!"

Akihisa then said, "If I knew a wish on a star could make my life so amazing I would have done it a long time ago."

Later that night.

Akihsia was in his pjs going down stairs to get a drink, Sense he turned Yami over to their side Azmuth gave him another new play list, so he had ten new aliens on his wrist. He couldn't wait to use them, but right now he need a drink.

Once down stairs he Saw Yami sleeping on the couch and Azmuth and Lala still working on the double ray. Zastin was their also, he was standing guard.

As Akihisa fixed him self a glass of water he asked, "Still working on it?

Lala nodded as she rubbed her sleepy eyes. She then yawned, and a second later her eyes bugged, for her tail knocked the way off the table. "Oh crap!"

The Ray then fired from the impact on the floor. The beam bounced off a mirror off of one of Yami's hairs that had morphed in to a blade to deflect it, Which had to be a reflex as the girl was still a sleep.

The beam finally hit Akihisa.

After a red Flash Akihisa gasped as across from him was him!

The other Akihsia's had on the same pair of pjs but in red, his hair was white, and he had red eyes. The copy also had a black omnitrix with a side ways red hour glass dial with white sides.

The two Akihisa's blinked.

A second later the clone transformed into Xlr8.

The clones Xlr8 was different from the real deals because the of the omnitrix colors and the fact it was side ways. Plus Xlr8's colors where off.

Xlr8's normally blue skin was grey. His body suit was white, and the green parts where red.

The copy Xlr8 then let out an insane laugh of " I Am Albedo and I am EVIL! " He then raced out of the house.

Akihisa dropped his glass of water and said. "And We have an evil clone problem!"

Zastin then did the smartest thing he will ever do in his left he stepped on the copy ray and said, "Something like this should not have even been made in the first place."

A stunned Lala then got up and pulled out her phone, "I'll Call Kubo Miharu, and Kouta, After All I finished the three energy swords he asked me to make for him. Plus we are going to need all the help we can get."

See you next time in Bizarre Albedo!

The clone who is named Albedo, "Hello dear readers. I hope you don't mind me taking over for my inferior original! Seeing as I made it here first. The trivia for this page of the story are as follows. One Yuuko, Lala, and the Dumbass are now officially engaged by intergalactic law. Two I appear and complete the first true transformation preformed by someone other then the baka!"

Akihisa then walked in and pointed at his clone. "You won't get away with this Evil Clone!"

Albedo then laughed " I will, next chapter 'night of the clone, Albedo wants to make Hideyoshi his donut!"

Hideyoshi then screamed! "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Omake Kouta's phone call.

Kouta heard his phone ring and got up to answer it he was sitting up so we could see he was shirtless and someone was behind him. "Hello. Oh Lala, you finished the swords, Your ray made an Evil Akihisa clone, That's on the lose on the streets at night. Ok I'll get Zoro and join you."

The Ninja pervert then grabbed his pants and put them on as he looked over to see Oshizu who was holding to covers to her chest to cover herself. She rubbed her eyes and said. "What's going on?"

Kouta putting on his shirt, and grabbing the mini tomb-stone that held Zoro, "Lala tried to make another Akihisa and the clone turned evil and is now on the lose, So I have to get going now just go back to sleep."

He then picked up his 1080 beads and tied them around his left wrist and ran off, thinking, "at lest I got laid.!"


	12. Night of Albedo!

Out in the streets one Saturday night, Walked.

Lala, Yami, Akihisa, And Zastin walked. Lala dressed in Peke's normal dress mode, Yami, Dressed in a simple Black dress she got from Lala, Zastin dressed in full armor, and Akihisa in his school uniform.

Lala looked to Akihisa, " Think Albedo is anti-you, What is the last thing you would do?"

Akihisa put his hand on his chin, "Sense That day we all found out Hideyoshi was a boy when he popped that boner, the last thing I would ever do would be…..ALBEDO IS GOING TO RAPE HIDEYOSHI!

He then slammed on the omnitrix as turned into a red manta-ray humanoid. It's webbed wings where yellow, It's yellow with horns three eyes and a mouth. It's hands had three fingers, it only had two toes. On it's chest was the omnitrix simple. "JETRAY! Meet up with Kouta and get him those Swords I'm flying high!"

He then took to the air to Yuuko and Hideyoshi's house. Sense he was gun-oh to transform into the new aliens, Albedo surely wouldn't.

As he came upon the house, he saw what looked like, a red skinned black and white switch, colored stinkfly heading to the same place from the other way. "Perfect!"

Jetray's red pointed tail then moved to point Stinkfly and fired off a green beam.

The beam hit the stinkfly's wing, Two quick flashes of red light then appeared. This signaled Albedo untransformed to retransform.

Jetray flow down to check out his enemy. "If the omnitrix always wins, and we both have one who's going to win?"

Meanwhile Hideyoshi was waking up from the sound of a crash. He sat up in his bed showing he had on purple Pjs. He rubbed his eyes and heard something so he looked out his window.

He saw out in his backyard looked like Cannonbolt but with a black shell, red skin, and the black parts between his shell and on his face where white, Jetray then landed.

Hideyoshi's eyes bugged out of his head and rubbed his eyes, after all he could tell by the symbol on the new red alien's chest it was Akihsia.

His sister then ran in in only her pink sleeveless hoodie, screaming "LAL'S DOUBLE RAY JUST MADE A SMART EVIL GAY CLONE OF AKIHISA AND THEIR PRETTY SURE HE'S COMING TO RAPE YOU!"

Hideyoshi's eyes bugged and he turned tail and ran. 'I WILL NOT BE A DONUT!"

In the omnitrix Vs Omnitrix battle.

Cannonbolt rolled into a ball and took off at high speed at Jetray!

Jetray flow up to avoid as he turned to see Cannonbolt bouncing up at him, now both aliens where evenly matched in terms of speed. But As Jetray soon found out when he went to fire off a tail and eye beam, Cannonbolt's shell was unaffected by the energy beams.

Jetray kept avoiding strikes as he said. "Just great Can't hit him, and If I can Transform again with out becoming human again, and if I do that I'll be a pancake!"

The Kouta jumped in holding three katana's with green energy blades. One in his mouth, and one in each hand he held his blades about his shoulders with all three blades point the same way.

Above him was the ghostly image of Zoro, using normal katanas to do the same thing.

The shaman and ghost then span as he said. "Three sword style, 108 Caliber phoenix!" launching three compressed air blades from his swings!

The three compressed air blade bullets then hit Cannonbolt sending it heading for the ground.

Cannonbolt hit the ground hard. So hard every car in the area's alarm went off.

Jetray then landed as a beep was heard from both omnitrixs. A green flash transformed Albedo back to his human form laying unmoving in a creator shaped like Cannonbolt, dressed in red Pjs. A red flash returned Akihsia to himself.

Akihisa watched as Kouta landed on the ground. He was on his right knee with the swords in his hands on the ground, before he stood up and held his blades out. The ghostly image of Zoro coping the actions. Wait Zoro's ghostly image moved first.

Akihisa blinked. "I get it you are allowing the Ghost to use your body as a puppet Kouta!"

Lala, Yami and Zastin then busted in, through the door of the Kinoshita house leading to the back yard.

Behind them came Yuuko who was holding her Shaking brother.

Zastin then chose to address the elephant in the room, "Ok now what are we going to do about the clone!"

Yami moved her hair and picked up the past out Albedo who was laying in a Cannonbolt shaped creator, up. Rapping her hair around his body tight so he couldn't touch the dial of his omnitrix. "We take him back to Akihisa's house to Lala's lap."

Lala nodded. "Yes between me, Azmuth, and Greymatter we can make a null void projector! That's a gun that opens a portal to this pocket universe made to be a prison. Away to banish criminals from the universe!"

Zoro and by effect Kouta then said with a sword in his mouth. "Shape shifters, Beings from beyond the stars, Harems, Prisons in another world, Thinks sure have changed sense I was alive!"

A small time skip ahead.

They where all gathered in Lala's lab.

A large crab like alien stood working over a gun. The alien had six crablike legs, a green belt around it's waist, That was green and had the omnitrix symbol on it. His head was his torso, it had large green eyes, a mouth that did not move, and it's two arms ended of claws. The top of his head looked like it could open.

This was Brainstorm!

Brainstorm picked up the gun and said, "That should do." A red light then morphed him back into Akihisa.

It was then that Albedo who was rapped in Yami's hair tightly morphed into Ghostfreak, with out touching the Dial. His ghostfreak looked like Akihisa's but his skin was dark grey, his eye track was white, and his eye was red.

It phased through Yami's hair and out the walls.

Hideyoshi jumped into his Sister Yuuko's arms and said. "HOW DID HE DO THAT!"

Azmuth then spoke up, "That's may be my fault, You seen now when I was building the omnitrix I originally planned on it being connect to the users mind allowing the wearer to view and trigger transformations with a thought. When I ways half way finished with this system, the war broke out and I had to jury rig up a dial based system to bring it on to protect my home planet, by becoming the alien Akihisa calls way big."

Everyone but Lala had question marks around their heads.

Lala then said. "so Akihisa's omnitrix had a working dial system and an unfinished mental control. So if everything about Albedo is the reverse of Akihsia, then his has an unfinished dial system, and a complete mental control. He can transform with his mind!"

Yuuko gulped. "Then he would be able to transform, from alien to alien."

Akihsia looked at his omnitrix. "So then Albedo has the better watch!"

Zastin then spoke up and looked at Akihsia. "Master groom! Think what is the last place you would go after an escape from Enemy lines?"

Akihisa rolled his eyes at the nick name and said. "Simple!"

A scene jump later they all stood outside of Brightly colored building with a sign that reads :Club over the rainbow!:

Akihisa then spoke, "This is a gay club Kubo kept trying to get me to go to him with, It is the last place I would ever be catch. So then it should be the first place Backwards me will be!"

Lala and Akihisa then pointed to Zastin and Yami respectively. "NOW GET IN THEIR!"

The two listened and head in.

Once inside a lot of boys started hitting on Zastin.

Yami rolled her eyes as noun of the girls in the club even looked at her. Not that she want them to, It's just the thought of being unattractive, that bothered her. She then saw Albedo.

He had clearly taken the time to steal some cloths. He was now dressed in a red shirt, black jeans, and white shoes.

Yami crossed her arms and said. "Albedo by order of my master Akihsia Yoshii you are to come with me and be sent to the null void for attempted Rape of a gender confused teenager!"

Yami made her hair form eight blade tipped tentacles made of braded hair. Four at each of her sides. The blades then lashed out at Albedo at high speed. Only for a red slash to appear and Albedo was replaced by Diamondhead.

Albedo's Diamondhead's crystal skin was pinkish red, his eyes blood red, his shirt was white, as where his combat boots, his black military pants where held up by a red belt with his side ways omnitrix dial.

The blades bounced off of his hard crystal skin. Diamondhead's arms morphed into blades as he raced at Yami.

Yami grow a pair of white feathered wings and fly up higher, Thankfully this club, was tow stories. People where running away screaming.

Zastin then charged into battle and his energy broad sword slashed with Diamondhead's crystal blade arms slashing them off. "Nice try fool, but this high powered energy blade was made to slash through the bodies of golem like beings, Such as Diamondhead!"

Diamondhead then morphed into Franken-strike.

This Franken-strike, had reddish Skin, white pants and gold, mechanical parts.

Franken-strike then teaser punched Zastin's lights out. "Then I'll just become something else dummy!"

A green one eyed bat like thing then stuck it's self to Franken-strikes head forcing him to stand still.

Then in walked n a new alien. It was in a black body suit, with a green chest area. He had green wing like webbing under his arms. His hands covered in blade gloves that had green claw like parts four the fingers and thumb. He had on black combat boots with green sole. Around his waist was a green belt with the omnitrix dial on it.

On his face was a black, black, Mexican wrestler's mask, with back like wings around the ears. The mask didn't cover his pale black lipped fang filled mouth.

In his right hand was a silver gun with a dome like barrel. "Let me introduce you to Whampire! Upon your head is a corruptura! This body makes them and they allow me to control the minds of any they attach themselves too." He then pulled the trigger opening a portal. "Now Copy head into the portal."

Albedo then walked like a zombie to it. His mind not under his control making it impossible for him to change. Once he was in the portal closed locking Albedo in the null void.

Akihisa then timed out and became himself again.

Yami then landed and made her Wings vanish. "Nice work master! And here I thought you and Lala sent me and Zastin in because you didn't want to go, in and knew we wouldn't say no!"

Akihsia rubbed the back of his head. "Well I don't want to come in here but I'm a hero I have to do a lot of things I don't want to do, besides Albedo is Anti-me. I'm always gun-oh to transform in to new aliens, So I knew he wouldn't turn in to any of them."

Yami smiled and moved a hand through her hair as she blushed. "You may not be smart as a human, but you know your self, and That is what stopped Albedo."

The all then walked out. Akihsia then told the clubbers, "It's ok my evil clone is gone." they then ran back in with all the boys pulling Zastin in with them.

Lala yawned and rubbed her eyes. "I'm too sleepy to deal with this. Plus we have to get ready for my daddy and little sister's arrival Monday."

Kouta then yawned as he turned off his energy katanas, and place two in his pockets and held the third, as Zastin ran out his armor now covered in rainbows and phone numbers

Akihsia yawned and said. "come on let's get out of here!"

Yuuko was holding a still shaking Hideyoshi. "Akihsia your house is closer can me and my brother spend the night?"

Akihsia yawned and said. "Sure!"

Meanwhile in the null void. A red furred black stripped wildmutt was jumping from floating plat form to floating plat form thinking. "I will have my revenge!"

To be continued.

Akihsia then popped up. " Ok major events slash trivia Albedo used seven forms total. Plus Azmuth reveals some more omnitrix fact, plus a story of how he became way big to keep his planet safe in the middle of the war."

Akihsia then smiled as he said. "Plus we have a two day count down to the empire and the twin princess arrive. Finally Kouta allows his guardian ghost Zoro to use his body to fight for the first time. See you tomorrow for Sunday!"

Omake.

Seven am. A moth like man with black skin with blue armor like patches of skin on his chest arms legs, Six wings that flood to make a cloak, big green eyes mouth that looked like teeth, around his waist now hidden by his cloak was a green belt with the omnitrix dial.

This was Big chill. The asexual alien, last of his race till a couple of hours ago, When Big chill took over his body forced Akihsia to trance form build a nest and go lay eggs by throwing them up.

That's right world Akihsia gave birth to 14 baby aliens bring a dead race back to the universe.

Azmuth was on the counter looking at him. "Nicely done. Mama!" The frog like alien then laugh his ass off.

Big chill turned back into Akihsia and said. "Yuji is never going to let me live this down!"

In the null void a big chill look alike with a red omnitrix dial and grey patches instead of blue had done the same thing.

That brings Albedo's total number of transformations to eight!


	13. Meet the twins!

Quick note before we begin a new poll for last spot in the harem has been made, and is up! So all of you who voted on the old poll can vote again.

It was Sunday very early morning in a city in Japan that was home to a shape shifting idiot and his harem.

A gang of five robbers where running out of a bank, when they saw walking on the wall of a building in front of them a blue furred monkey with four green eyes, two arms that ended in three fingered hands. It wore a green x shaped chest that had the omnitrix dial in the center.

This was Akihsia Yoshii's alien Spider-monkey!

The Monkey like Alien jumped form building to pole spinning webs from his tail. The webs gathered around the stunned bank robbers tell the monkey pulled on a line making the webs close in on them like a net.

Trapping them a foot off the ground in webs unable to move.

Spider-monkey then landed on ground on his legs and looked at his handy work as the robbers caused and screamed. "If I'll I was this good at test!" he then slammed the hour glass symbol on his chest making him return to being Akihisa Yoshii.

Akihisa then walked away saying. "I can still feel the tail and I feel like banana." Now I bet you the reader want to know why he is alone?

Well now after the events of last night, aka night of the evil clone, Yami Yuuko and Lala all made a move, so now he had three girlfriends. After big chill took over to lay eggs, the three of them where still asleep in his bed, so he left the house early to go on a walk, after all he laid eggs he was wide wake.

The walk happened to lead to a bank robber that was happening so he transformed, and that's where you came in.

The boy hero looked up at the sky for a moment, after meeting aliens he knew what was past that blue sky, and dearly want to see it with his own eyes some day.

He then heard what sound like to girls behind a wall.

One said, 'We are going to get in trouble! We shouldn't have left the ship! We should have just waited another day to land with dad!."

The other said, "you didn't have to come."

One then replied, "you forced me to come along."

Two then said. "Just like that it's me who is the bad twin and you who are the good one!"

One then said, "that's it bitch I got your tail!"

Two then made a sex sound, and moaned out ."Two can play at that game!"

Akihisa stopped and his mind began to think. The two girls where twins. They weren't suppose to be here. Three they had tails. Finally when the tails where touched it would trigger a sex sound. Which one of them mentioning a ship, so it was clear they where aliens.

So Akihisa figured they had to be of Lala's race, after all he had sex with Lala and new just how sensitive her kinds tails where. Also one of the girls said they should have waited a day to arrive with their father.

Tomorrow was Monday the day Lala's father would becoming. So with a quick leap he knocked on the back side of the wall and said. "Would you two happen to be Mom, and Nana?"

The girls screamed fore on the other side their tail based fight had made their cloths all messy and their tops fall off.

The girls fix them selves then came out Momo in a black and green lolicon outfit, then her twin who was flat chest in the same outfit but with red replacing green.

Momo then said. "Yes who are you earthling?"

Nana then pulled out her d-dialer. "And how do you know about us?"

Akihsia then pointed to his omnitrix. "simple young princess, I am the wielder of the Omnitrix, Akihisa Yoshii!" The Twins then said. "Prove it!"

With a quick turn of the dial he transformed, He became was clearly a planet based life form. His body was green, and humanoid. His hands had four fingers, his feet ended in what looked like a black stone which roots grow around to form the red of his feet. Their was also patches of black on his sides and neckline.

Red spikes stuck out of his shoulders, and his face was black as night with green eyes, a mouth outlined in green no nose, on his head was yellow and red growths that gave the image of flames for hair.

On his chest was the Omnitrix dial, a gross smell then filled the air which was his own body's natural smell. With the change complete the alien called out it's name "SWAMP-FIRE" Small fire palls then appeared in his hands for a second before vanishing.

Momo's eyes sparkled. "A planet based alien life form that can through fire balls! Methanosian! I read about them! They where all killed by dad, I always wished to meet one and now I can."

She then got down and grabbed on to Swampfire's left leg and cuddled it. "Thank you oh mighty Omnitrix wielder for granting my life long dream!"

Swampfire tried to shape the girl off but end up saying. "Screw it!" He then ripped his own left leg off hopped away as he grow a new leg.

Swampfire moved the new leg around a bit to make sure it was working right and it was.

Mom held the old leg in girlish delight." YES! With the DNA from his leg I can grow my own Methanosian! Thank you thank you thank!" she then bowed.

Nana was looking green and dizzy. "so Stinky!"

Akihsia then hit the dial again and returned to human form and began looking through his aliens. He had made a good impression on future sister in law A, now he need to work on B.

Akihisa came upon Humungousaur. He then looked to see Momo still snuggling his leg, and Nana breathing the now fresh air. "Nana, Lala told me you like animals so have you ever seen one of this!" he then slammed it down.

He transformed and became 12 foot tall humanoid dinosaur, dressed in black tight shorts with a hole for his tail. The shorts where held up by a white belt, around his chest and over his right shoulder was a leather sash that held the omnitrix dial.

Thank complete he called out his name. "Humungousaur!"

Nana's eyes sparkled as she grabbed on to his left leg and said. "It's so beautiful! I'm completely ok with you doing licky likcy things with my big sister and other girls. Mr. omnitrix wielder!"

Nana started to basically try hump the leg the was holding. Humungousaur then said. "Can you please stop that?"

Nana then said. "NO!"

Humungousaur then replied, "you kind of have to the Omnitrix is going to shut down to recharge soon, making me return to human." Nana then let go and said. "I'm finished anyway!"

A red light then turned the dinosaur man in to Akihsia who looked confused. "What!….never mind I don't want to know!" He placed his hand on his face and said. "come on I best get you to Lala. I hope she's awake by now!"

Nana and Momo then said. " Lead the way Onii-san! Akihsia smiled as he lead the twins back to his place thinking, 'well I made a good first impression of the first of my future in-laws.'

Both twins where thinking, 'big sis, is way to lucky!'

Along the way he saw Himeji who was out for an early morning job in her gym cloths.

Akihsia waved. "hi Himeji!"

Himeji stopped and blushed. "What brings you up this early?"

Akihisa shrugged as he shamefully said. "on of my new aliens big chill is Asexual and made me lay eggs, like all members of his species do every 80 years, and they hatched!"

Himeji and the twins gasped! "You're a mother!"

Kubo then appeared magically out of nowhere, "where at the little buggers?"

Akihsia's left eye twitched, "flow off in space to feed off star dust till they mature. What It's a life cycle?"

Nana jumped up and down. "I think I saw them. They pass by my bed room window on the ship last night! They where blue bug like had big green eyes and wings."

Akihsia looked at Nana and said. "That's my babies all right. Oh I forgot, Himeji Kubo meet Nana and Momo, Lala's twin younger sisters!

The twins then waved hi. "Hi!"

Himeji was just frozen. It was going to take awhile for all of that to sink in. Kubo was the same.

Akihisa waved his hands in front of their faces. "I think it was to much for them."

Meanwhile in space!

Emperor Gid. The man who shrunk down to chibi size thanks to over using his power, but could still destroy a planet with his bear hands if he want to was having a problem. His ship's engines where now over heading, thanks to some Dumbass spilling his soda on the dam things cooling system and shorting it out.

Gid just stood their thinking. "Well I guess is should be happy my daughters left to go ahead now. BUT I CAN'T BELIEVE I'LL DIE WITH OUT SEEING BIG FAT TITIES ONE LAST TIME!" Gid was also the universes ultimate pervert.

In the background he could hear the count down well the engine finally gave out leaving them ship losing all power, leading to all dieing from lack of air.

Gid growled. "Who's idea was it to connect the air making machines power to the engine instead of giving it it's own power anyway?"

The count down got to 30.

Out side in space stood 14 baby big chills, Sense they where bugs they where growing fast and all ready looked like eight year old sized versions of their father big chill.

Well all accept for one, who was the size of a four year old. This was the runt. The runt was talking with it's siblings, Their voice boxes adapted to made gases so they could talk in space. "Look guys that ship is about to overheat!"

Now the ship was Gid, and the engine room area was so hot the metal was glowing so you could see form the outside what was going on.

Baby big chill seven then said. "What's it to us?"

Eight then said. "yeah that's their problem."

Nine, "doesn't bother us!"

The rest remained quite not even bothering to talk to the runt.

The runt was speechless, how could this guys come from daddy. Unlike the rest of his siblings he had some memories of their father. He remembered his dad being a hero, the kind of person would help and protect others at all cast. The king of person his siblings weren't.

The runt then thought, "but it's the kind of person I am." It then flow off to go try and help.

On board the ship the count down was down to 30 then it went to 31. Gid looked around. "WHAT THE!"

One of the his men at a computer console then said. "Sir a baby Necrofirggian, is in the engine room using it's ice breath to cool down the machines allowing our men to work on the engine and shut down all but life support functions."

Gid raise an eye brow. "How I killed all of them in the war." Now Gid was stupid so either one of the ice bugs got away and lived through the war long enough to make it to the point where it could lay eggs and made a babies. But that didn't make sense, at it's age it should only be thinking about eating star dust.

Gid Also remember Nana telling him he saw blue space bugs, the I should have listened to my daughter voice kicked in for a second before he regained his focus. "The omnitrix! Yes Akihisa my future Son-in-law most have the ability to turn into one of those eyes bugs, he laid the eggs, and now one of my step grandkids is saving grandpa's bacon. Yes!"

Another man then said. "We scanned it's DNA sir. It has a high amount of Human DNA. So you are right as normal sir."

Gid smiled as the count down stopped as did the ship. "Now what are you waiting for, get the engine cooling system back working, and give my grandkid some kind of reward to get him to stay!"

One hour later the runt of the litter was eating a lollipop made of metal in the same way a human kid of four would. He was a happy little metal eating bug.

Gid then walked up to him and said. "I am Gid emperor of most of the milky way, as thanks for saving my bacon, I would like to take you to meet your dad."

The runt took it's lollipop out of it's mouth. "you know daddy?"

Gid smiled, "Yes there is one person who it could be Akihsia Yoshii, the omnitrix wielder."

Later on, Akihsia walked into his house and said. "Lala your sisters are here."

Lala's screams of terror could then be from in her own house hidden in the closet. " THE END IS UPON US!"

To be continued.


	14. Akihisa off world, Avatar battle!

Ok now quick note on the poll I forgot to allow multiple chose, that has been fix, and you can vote on up to three chooses.

Now has we begin.

Akihisa Yoshii our baka turned super hero was in Lala's house within his house, on a video chat with one of his future father in laws Gid. Now while the guy was a chibi, and kind of look liked one of his schools avatars, he knew better to not think that.

From what Azmuth had told him about the cosmic wars as it was called, it was started by a race now long dead know as the Hightbreed, Gid won the war for his race, when he destroyed their home planet on his own. This over use of his tail beams way beyond power was what made him shrink.

Akihisa cleared his through and said. "So lord father-in-law, Allow me to see if I have this straight, Your ship is undergoing repairs, you are only here because one of my babies saved your bacon, and You wish for me to come aboard, to help speed up repairs, with the omnitrix?"

Gid nodded, "Yes plus little bitty wants to see you." Akihsia couldn't help but chuckle at the little name Gid had come up with for his big chill baby.

Lala then ran in saying, "You can test my pyon-pyon warp-kun at long range and get their at the same time."

Lala then pointed to a strange looking plate form in the room. "It transports people with their cloths, but It's one way sense it stays where it is, That means you get to bond with daddy tell you make it back too!"

Akihisa signed as he turned on the Omnitrix and turned through them tell he came to what looked like a slime morphed into a human like shape and he slammed it down.

Akihisa's whole body became green slime, with a mini UFO like thing on top that held the Omnitrix dial. The UFO think went up pulling the slime up as it took on a shape with arms and legs, it's arms had two fingers and a thumb it's head and neck shape where one with only eyes.

Lala then back away and said. "GROSSSS! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! WHY TURN INTO GOOP!?"

Goop then smoke through his little UFO, "He was the first alien I came upon that doesn't need air, that way if their's a mistake I don't die!" He then stretched his body of slime on to the plate form and said. "BEAM!"

Lala who was still grossed out and turning green then hit the button and Goop vanished in a flash of white light. "I love you Akihisa but why most you have so many gross Aliens!"

She then put her head in a bucket and through up!

She then heard the door bell ring so she went to answer it and saw Minami and Himeji at the front door.

The two girls then asked, "Is Akihisa in?"

Lala signed as she said. "Now he's in outer space using the Omnitrix to help fix my daddy's space ship so he can land tomorrow and take my sisters home."

Both girls then said. "What is going on in our lives!?"

Momo then walked in and said. "Hi I'm Momo I'm Lala's 14 year old little sister."

Minami looked straight at Momo's chest and covered her own as she turned around and cried anime tears. "NOT FIAR!" She then fell to her knees and cried about, "DOES EVERYONE OTHER THEN ME HAVE BIG FAT BOOBIES?"

Nana then walked in staring at her twin's chest as she covered her own, "I know the feeling. We are uneven twins!"

Kaoru appeared out of nowhere in baka and test fashion and said, "Great just when I need my grandson's help he is not on the planet! He is just like his grandfather got dam it!"

Azmuth then hopped out of nowhere onto Lala's shoulder, "What's the problem I'm sure I might be able to help."

Kaoru sighed, " We where working on the Avatar system, now seeing as it goes haywire we thought to ask one of the new "super teens" As the media is calling them, Kouta to be their to help. Well some wires got crossed, All of the 14 of the faculty's Avatar's mutated and went haywire."

She then pulled out a picture of 14 half the size of human monsters, The monsters had black skin no faces, a big red eye in their chests, their hands all ended in maces, they bodies looked to be made of clay.

She handed the picture to Lala, "Sense Faculty members avatars can interact with the world you can see the problem. there is also another error."

A flash back began where the 14 monsters stood against Kouta and his Ninja avatar.

Kouta's avatar had a chibi ghostly version of Zoro above it, it had a short sword in each hand and one in it's mouth ready to fight.

It's score was 300, The teacher monster avatars scores where 1000 each.

Kouta's avatar under the control of Zoro's spirit crossed it's swords over his chest pointing the say way, as he held the blade in his mouth out horizontally, it then dashed at the monsters as it yelled in Zoro's voice " Oni giri!"

After his dash and spinning sword attack, all of the monsters had three sword slash wounds on them, but their scores only dropped to 950.

Kouta then turned tail and ran as his avatar jumped over the monsters and followed suit, the monster avatar's casing them.

Kouta's avatar then turned around as it ran and unleashed a left handed 36 caliber phoenix, the compressed air blade hit on of them dead in the head but it's score only dropped to 900.

Zoro then spoke through the avatar, "No matter what they only take 50 Damage!"

Kouta then turned to it and said, "Yes and thanks to the mods to the system only avatars can damage avatars. And seeing as everyone only has one score sense it's all averaged now, we can't move to a different subject to get a better score anymore. The field is all over the school so there is no place for us to hide!"

End flashback.

Kaoru then finished with, "At last contact his Avatar score hit Zero and he switched to allowing Zoro to use his body as a puppet to fight back, but sense only attacks form other avatars can hurt them, all of his moves only block. I was hoping for Akihisa to be here so he could go upgrades and fix the thing in a second."

Lala then grabbed on to Minami and Himeji and said, "I know We three shall battle the monsters in avatar combat While Azmuth Sneaks in and fixes the machine!"

Before the two girls could say anything she took off into the air with them and flow right to the school.

Azmuth hopped off of Lala and down on to the school bell where he started hopping around, "I've want to check out the avatar system for awhile anyway."

Lala then flow saw Kouta open a window and wave them in, Lala then flow in with Himeji and Minami.

Kouta then Quickly closed the window.

Now the first thing the three girls saw was their was a large amount of chest all blocking the door.

Kouta then spoke, 'Taken goodness back up, I was hoping for Akihsia, but what ever, me and Zoro where forced to barricade ourselves in, when I started to run out of shamanic energy, there's a name for it I just forget because I'm still new to this job, But I can't channel Zoro's spirit again for awhile, But before my score hit zero we took out one and damaged the other 13."

Lala then held her hand up, "Now let's see what she looks like SUMMON!"

The class f symbol then appeared as a Chibi version of Lala in her normal outfit, with peke's eyes being replaced by a red F appeared, She had a pink want that ended in a black star with bat wings.

Lala's all averaged score was 9999 The max the system can handle.

Himeji and Minami then gasped as they said. "IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAND!"

Lala then pulled out her D-dialer and form it summoned a wand that looked just like her avatars, "Her weapon is my almighty tool!" From her want she fired an energy blast at the barricade destroying it and the door, and she charged out.

Kouta waved off the weirdness and said, "She is in trouble, one of the new mods to the system makes Avatars' with very high scores when summoned take more damage, ..It was to try and make the ST wars more fair."

Minami and Himeji then summoned their avatars thinking 'This is it, With this battle against evil I'll earn a place in Akihisa's eyes by becoming a heroine!'

Himeji's score was 4000 Minami's 199.

The two girls then raced out to see Lala's avatar fighting three of the teacher monster avatars.

Lala's avatar fired a blast of pink energy from her wand and hit one dead on, It's score dropped from 500 to 450.

The other two had scores of 300. Lala's score had dropped to 6798.

One of the monsters with a score of 300 was about to strike Lala from behind but Himeji's avatar jumped in and slashed it across the chest making it fall down and drop to 250.

Minami's avatar then started quickly stabbing the down one, it's score dropping by 50 with each hit. Minami then said, "Kouta wasn't kidding about high scoring avatars now taking more damage pair hit!" With that said her Avatar stopped stabbing the downed one because it's score hit zero.

Kouta then walked in and said, "That means two are dead we only have 11 to go!"

The other 300 one morphed it's right mace into a shield to block a swing from Himeji's, Minami 's then went in only to be stopped by it's other hand morphing a shield.

Lala's avatar then pointed it's want at it and fired hitting the monster avatar sending it in to a class room as it's score dropped to 250.

The monster with the score of 450 then kicked Lala's avatar from behind making Lala's score drop to 5089.

Himeji and Minami's avatars then rushed it and started to attack wildly, when it was over with Himeji's score was down to 1000, The monster's score was at 50, and Minami was down to 30.

Lala's avatar then finished it off making Kouta say, "That leaves ten!"

The one that was blown away then rushed in and punched Minami's avatar in the head making her score hit zero.

Minami's avatar then vanished.

Himeji's avatar then slashed it while Lala's avatar kicked it in the head, the monster's score dropped to 150. The two Avatar's then attacked it while it was down making it's score hit zero.

Kouta, "that's makes nine.

Azmuth's voice then came over the loud speaker, "Kids good news and bad news time!, Good news I can reboot the system to fix this teacher avatars to monster error, Bad news It can't be reboot while in use, So you will have to finish off the teacher monsters, then desummon your avatars for me to fix it."

Minami then said, "Easier said then done, This things don't go down easy, me and Kouta are out, Himeji is low for her, and Lala's score drops like a fly!"

One with a score of 650 then ran in with it's mace morphed into hands through Minami over it's shoulder and ran off with her. The girl screamed in German for help!

A chibi version of Zastin with a score of 100 then raced in and slashed the monster in half making it drop Minami. The monster pulled it's self back together with a score of 600 now. It then slapped the Zastin avatar into the wall making it vanish as it disappeared.

Zastin then walked in and said, "Dam it I sign up for this school so I may have avatar to end it, and I'm dead already."

Momo and Nana then walked in and said, "Because your stupid SUMMON!"

Chibi versions of the Twins then appears. Momo was holding a sunflower like plant in a pot, While Nana's avatar had a chibi lion on a leash. Both avatars had a score of 250 which is the most points you can get on the first test you take at this school.

The sun yellow spit out a fist shaped and sized seed which hit the monster in the face, and it did it at rapid fire, Soon the things score was at 50.

Nana's avatar's lion then bit the thing making it's score hit zero

The chibi Twins then high-fived.

Nana then jumped for joy, "Yes That's the third one we took down, and Also now that we are students we have a reason for Daddy to let us stay!"

Lala fell to her knees and screamed. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Kouta, then spoke up "That means there are Six left."

Yami then walked around the counter with a chibi version of her with a score of 3 above it, "Make that five, A group of them Attack me we got one down before I was forced to flee, I do not like running."

A group of three then jumped out of the vents and dive bombed Yami, and the twins Avatars.

Yami's avatar vanished because it's score hit Zero, Nana and mama's avatar's score went to 40. The three dive bomber monster avatar's each had a score of 350

The twins avatars attacked and took down one before the other two finished then off.

Lala's avatar then fired off a energy blast from her want at one, as Himeji's charged the other. Himeji smiled as she said. "Only four are left now and two are right here we can't pass this up!"

Himeji's avatar had a hard time because her's morphed it's hands into sword blades and was sword fighting her. Himeji's score was down to 187, while the monster still had 200.

Lala's avatar's battle was pretty easy sense she had range on her side, She was able to Finish her's off while her score had dropped to 3984.

Lala had anime tears as she said. "It didn't even touch me!"

Himeji's avatar then slashed her enemy avatar in half making it's score trop to 150.

Both halves then became a whole half sized version of what they where before, becoming two avatars with scores of 75.

The now two then punched Himeji's avatar in the head from both sides, her score hit zero!.

Lala's avatar then fired off rapidly at them making their scores hit Zero.

Azmuth's voice then said, "Ok good news bad news, The signals for the last two monsters have merged, showing they become one big boss in the gym, Good news there is only one now!"

Lala then ran off saying "BOSS BATTLE TIME!"

Yami then had strains of her hair become a tentacle which tip morphed into a sword blade and cut down a locked door, "This is the recovery test room, Let's all recover so we may end this!"

Meanwhile in the gym.

Lala stood with her Avatar her score having become 1456, as she faced a fully human sized version of the monster avatars with two eyes in it's chest, with a score of 950. Sense it was a fusion it's score went down by 100 with each hit, But it was fast.

Lala's avatar's want morphed into a sword as it charged the monster Avatar held up it's hand having the blade go into it's palm deep into it's arm where it's score dropped to 850. It then used it's other hand to punch Lala's avatar in the head making it's score dropped to zero.

With her Avatar gone Lala then saw the monster avatar right in front of her where it kicked her in the gut and sent her flying into a wall.

She hit the wall, slid down and landed on her Ass.

A chibi Version of Yami then jumped out of a vent and moved it's hair in to five tentacles tipped with blades and started to attack by rapidly thrusting them at the monster.

The monster avoid then only for Chibi Momo to appear and have her flower fire off Rapidly on him form the other side. IT was hit it's score dropped

Kouta's avatar then popped out of a chair and pulled out a camera it went to take a picture making an energy bean fire from it that hit the monster.

The monster stumbled back words it's score now 350.

Where Zastin's avatar jumped in and slashed it making it's score go down to 250.

Minami and Himeji's avatar's then rushed it and slashed it making it's score drop to 50.

Yami's avatar then finished it off with another trust of her blade tentacle hair.

The monster vanished and the Avatar's vanished having been de-summoned. Azmuth then reset the system making the field vanish.

Azmuth then said. "all systems are normal nice job kids."

Lala then looked to her left and smiled as she saw the rest of the Gang in the door way. "thanks guys."

They all then said. "what are friends for."

Meanwhile in space.

Akihisa was in the ships control room with Gid, His baby big chill on his left shoulder, He named him Frost . The ship had been fixed thanks to upgrades and was heading for earth.

Gid smiled as he said. "It is so nice to have the Omnitrix in the empire! Next stop earth time till arrival 24 hours!"

Back on earth. Kaoru smiled as she walked into her office, "My grandson may be the ultimate baka, but he is brave and has friends just as brave to get his back and hold down the forte when he is not around."

She then looked through the system and smiled, "How Azmuth you all ways did spoil me, this Evolution feature you have added will spice things up."

To be continued.

Akihisa then showed up and said. "I hope you all enjoyed the extra long chapter, and the first use of the avatars. Also the there are only two aliens I haven't transformed into yet on my latest play list."

Akihsia then added. "Now on to the poll Hiromi and Yoshiko are tied for first place, everyone else is tied for second place. See you next time true believers!…wait isn't that copyrighted?"


	15. Monster umbrella?

It was Monday in class 2-F.

It was pretty quite the only big news was Zastin was made the new Probationary Student.

Momo and Nana got into a tail pulling fight and now the world knew just have sensitive those tails are.

People where on their phones viewing the new pictures from the moon that showed a dark blue alien made of crystals, with pink crystals for his hands face horn on top of his head, and a big green eye.

Around it's waist was a green belt with the omnitrix dial on it showing it was just Akihsia as Chromastone.

Yuuji was looking at the pictures he was firing Energy blasts from his hands to make a hole. "What's he looking for?"

Zastin walked over, "I would say energy crystals, they are what power my home planets machines, and don't tell him I said this but Lala's old man was never one to fill the tank all the way up."

Kouta who was cleaning his camera lens. "UFO gas stop got it!" Oshizu rapped her arms around Kouta's neck and said. "This day and age sure got strange fast."

Hideyoshi who was out of breath from out running a mod of his admirers. "Isn't Gid landing today?"

Momo then said. "Yes papa is landing. What's the big deal."

Nana looked at her sister and said. "You forget Sister this is a low level planet. This is the first public knowledge space ship landing this planet has ever had!"

The twins then started fighting again.

Yami who was in a school uniform simple said. "And Sense empire Gid has so much power, They are having an open plumbers draft. Plumber as in the space police not as in fix the can."

Lala blinked. "Why are they even called plumbers?"

Zastin then chimed in. "Simple on low level worlds alien life most be kept secret till the public is ready. As such they simple went by a cover name so they could say what they did with out blowing their cover, or making people think they where nuts. The most calm name was always the worlds word for one who fixes pipes or the toilet. So the name stuck after 500 years."

Yuuji lend back against the wall and said. "Doesn't matter I don't think any of us will be drafted after all where either aliens who earth's laws don't effect us, or we're idiot."

Ironman then busted through the door and said . " Tsuchiya! Sakamoto! You've been drafted!" He then punched a white badge with a red spot on to the right side of their school jacket. "Welcome to the space police!"

Ironman then left leaving a stunned Yuuji.

Kouta stopped cleaning his camera lens and said. "I figured I would get the draft because I have shamanic powers. But why draft Yuuji?"

Yuuji's badge then spoke up. "Welcome new plumber Yuuji Sakamoto! Your partner will be Shouko Kirishima!"

Yuuji then screamed as a ghostly image of Shouko appeared before him smiling evilly.

Oshizu giggled. "The universe Answered your question Kouta my love. It's kind of romantic. Shouko and Yuuji will face danger after danger head on together till they can quit."

Zastin then added. "when you are drafted you can't quit for a year. So Yuuji looks like for the next year you will be spending almost every waking moment with Shouko!"

Yuuji then opened the window and tried to jump out, But Yami's hair rapped around him and pulled him in. "Noun of that Sakamoto."

Yami Walked Minami and Himeji. "ladies, me and Akihsia's other girls want to through a private welcome back party for him. You two may be part of it, if you take your punishment for all the times you hurt him."

Both girls where happy at the though of being with Akihisa and said. "Yes"

Yami then said. "good meet me after school for your spankings!" the girls then gasped.

Kouta who you thought would have had a nose bleed didn't. He felt a disturbance. He got up and grabbed his bag with held the portable tombstone for Zoro, His 1080 and his three energy katanas. "

He quickly opened it to see the 1080 beads in his bag started to glow. "This can't be good." He said as they float out. "Yep when they float we have an evil spirit on the lose."

Kouta grabbed his katanas energy blades and Put Zoro's spirit in his body, He then followed the 1080 beads.

Meanwhile in Class 2-A.

Aiko was sitting muttering to herself, "Stupid ghost girl and her long smooth legs, and bigger then mine cup size, Stealing my Kouta."

Shouko was dancing around about spending all of time for the foreseeable future with Yuuji,

Yuuko was mopping at her desk. " I miss Akihisa!"

Kubo who also had a plumbers badge who was next to her said. "Me too."

Youko looked at this and said. "I have lost control of the class!"

A floating in the air glowing set of beads then floating in through the open window. Kouta in full ninja gear holding an energy katana in each hand, and one in his mouth muttered out. "Don't' mind me just tracking an evil spirit. Hi Aiko!"

Kouta then followed them out the door with everyone watching.

Youko's glasses where falling up so she fixed them and said. "all of this because The ultimate baka wished on a star?"

Kouta followed the beads in to the wall way where they stopped at an old umbrella that was in a trash can. The young shaman and his ghost Zoro just looked puzzled with question marks around them.

Then the Umbrella opened it's eye! A mouth appeared on it and it grow arms it's handle became a leg and it screamed an hopped out of the trash can and hopped away.

Kouta and Zoro said. " A Kasa-obake!" they then gave chase to the demonically possessed umbrella.

The Kasa-obake kept hopping along tell it ran in to Ironman, He hopped higher kicked Ironman in the head knocking him out. It then continued on it's way.

As they passed this,Zoro commented. "It's power is great!" a true statement as Even the first mate of the straw hat pirates ghost zoro know Ironman was a powerful man.

Students where running out of the way of the living umbrella and taking pictures. Soon it came to a dead end.

Kouta slash Zoro had it cornered and they said. "Now then let's finish you demon!" Kouta crossed the two swords in his hands across his chest and lined up the one in his mouth horizontally behind them. He then span as he yelled out " ONI GIRI!"

When the attack finished three slash marks appeared on the Kasa-obake and it fell a part in to three peaces.

The three peaces of umbrella returned to being normal peaces of umbrella as the spirit that used it as a body tried to leave.

The 1080 beads trapped the Kasa-obake's spirit with one of it's beads and places it's self around Kouta's neck.

Kouta turned off his energy katanas and put them in his belt loop as he returned Zoro to his hand held tomb-stone. He then removed the 1080 beads from around his neck and smiled. " I wonder if I'll come upon anymore evil spirits?" He then looked happily at a bead on the 1080 bead that glow brighter then the rest. "My first captured evil spirit! Dad is going to be so proud!"

After school.

Yami, Minami, and Himeji where still in class. Yami had the other two girls tied up in her hair. While she also had out two more hair tentacles that had paddle tips she then began to spank both girls.

Both girls screamed in pain.

Himeji blushed and yelled/ moaned out. "How can this feel so good?"

Yami smirked and said. 'Just one more hour of this before Akihsia lands."

To be continued.

Akihsia then popped up. "ok now thanks to Chromastone cameo, I only have one alien on the new play list I haven't turned into yet. Also time for poll results of the weeks.

Himori , Miharu, and Yuuka are tied for first!

In second place we have Yoshiko.

And the other option is in last."


	16. Home Again!

Ok now before we be where are some answer to some reviewers questions.

You asked about added Hazuki, Akira and Ryoko to the harem. Well now Akihsia is against incest so that rules out Akira, Hazuki is a bit to old, and Ryoko maybe if I can figure out how to work it, later on.

And also chapter nine did start out with a shaman kind reference.

Now on to the story.

It was Monday afternoon in a forest clearing. Where Miharu, Kubo, Yuuko, Minami, Himeji, Yami, Lala, Momo, Kouta, Oshizu Nana, Shouko, Azmuth who was on Ironman's should, Zastin , Kaoru and Yuuji stood

With Ryoko, Miharu, Kubo, Ironman, Kaoru, Shouko Yuuji, and Kouta dressed into plumbers uniform, Which was a black body suit, with white boats, white knee plates, a white belt which felt their badge which was white with a red spot, white chest arm, shoulder pads elbow pads and gloves.

Now while most of then had a blaster at their right hip, Kouta had three energy swords at his.

Down land Gid's ship, the gang plank then lowered and off Stepped Gid followed by Akihsia who had his baby big chill son on his shoulder, he named him Frost.

Gid then cleared his throat, "Ok let's get the politics crap over with, My here by name Akihisa as my heir and here by engage him to my Daughter and any other woman they wish, and as a jester of good will I will allow my other two daughters to stay."

Lala then fell to her knees and screamed "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Gid rolled his eyes, "A drama queen just like her mother, her mother, how I miss her big tits."

Kubo rolled his eyes and thought perverted chibi what's next?

Akihisa then walked over to Ryoko and hand her Frost, "Good you're here I want you to give my big chill baby a look over, the people on the ship kept saying something was wrong with him."

Ryoko grabbed the little guy and tickled his underarms making the little baby bug giggle all over himself. "Your so cute!"

Gid then handed Kaoru a small disk case, "Make sure this gets to Azmuth."

Gid then got back on his ship saying. "Smell you all later.'

The ship then took off.

Yuuji rolled his eyes, "why where we even here?"

Shouko grabbed his arm making him jump, "To spend time with me, or else!" she then pulled out what was a teaser rod. Yuuji turned white.

Yami, Lala, Yuuko, Himeji, and Minami then dog piled on Akihisa.

A little bit later Ryoko was in her house running some test on Frost with Akira around.

Ryoko read over the results, 'Interesting."

Akira looked to her alien nephew just sitting on a table happily humming to himself. "More interesting then having a bug for a nephew?"

Looked at the other girl and said. "Yes. His Dna while mostly big chills, and human, he has trace amounts of nine other species DNA, I have a theory." She then placed a white band on the bugs right wrist and said. "Don't worry this is a DNA stabilizer"

She then hit the on button and Frost the littlest Big chill then turned into a four year old human, boy That looked like Akihsia with green eyes and blue hair, he was even in a little pair of blue footy pajamas made by the Stabilizer.

Akira stumbled back words and fell on her but with her eyes bugged. "WHAT THE!"

Frost looked himself over, "I look like daddy now."

Ryoko smiled, "Just as I thought, His Dna is unstable to the point of being able to change it, the stabilizer is made for human Dna, so it forced his Human DNA to become dominate making him change."

Both little boy and Aunt blinked.

Ryoko Face palmed. "He's a living Omnitrix, Able to change from his Natural Big chill form, to human and nine others, At his own will, When he's old accuse."

Akira fainted.

Frost then looked confused and asked, "what's wrong with anny?" Ryoko then smiled, "you are just so cute!"

Later that night while most of his house was a sleep Akihisa was in his backyard, he was battling in his backyard.

In the backyard their was a lot of little white guys with built in backpacks and headphones, on their chests was the omnitrix dials. Their eyes and mouths where green, they had four fingers, each, They where ECHO EHCO! The sonic cloning alien.

The small army was battling an alien in a purple body suit with black armor pieces, and a mask, their was equipment compact cases all over his armor, on his back was a jet back that he was using to stay out of the reach of the Echo Echoes. He was Sixsix.

Sixsix grabbed to compact cases off his belt which quickly morphed into twin energy blasters and he opened fire.

Their where 20 Echo Echoes, and one leading the rest called out, " Wall of Sound!" they then avoided the blasts all let out a super sonic scream!

They all focused the blast at Sixsix from all angles.

The bounty hunting alien held his head in pain as his armor started to crack. He flow fighter and away to be rid of the sound that was going to make his head explode.

The Dials on the Echo echo's then flashed red as all put one of them vanished, and the last one became Akihsia.

Akihisa was in his pjs and he yawned. "that'll teach you to interrupt me, when I'm with my girls."

Next morning in the Yoshii house.

At the breakfast Table, sat, Akira, Little Frost, Akihsia, Yami, Zastin, Nana, Momo, Minami, Himeji, Lala, and Yuuko,

Minami and Himeji where gulping to themselves about stupid alien ruining after glow snuggle time. Thankfully they where saying to low for little Frost to hear.

As Little Frost munched on some toast Akihisa looked at his son and smiled. "So What I miss while in space?"

Himeji, who was the first to finish eating, "Well Some of the kids, started saying things against aliens so the FFF reformed as a group that beats up Xenophobes."

Minami taking a brake from eating. "You also have a newly made Fangirl club. Those witches!"

Lala then finished with, "and Iron man got beat up by a demon possessed umbrella" Akihisa rose an eye brow on that last one. "Say what?"

Akihisa then finished eating and saw Azmuth wasn't at the table. "Wait here's Azmuth?"

Zastin then comment. "Last night he got a package from lord Gid, he has been in his and Lala's lab ever sense."

Akihisa then got up from the table, Patted Frost on the head making the little guy giggle then head to Lala's house within a house.

Once in side he called. "Sense?"

Azmuth was at a table working on some kind of computer chip. "Yes?"

Akihisa then asked. "what you working on?"

Azmuth smiled. "Thanks to Gid's Gift I can Finally Finish the DNA bank of the omnitrix, But if It's going to handle the Finished Bank, I'll need a power cell upgrade first, After all the power core you have now can only handle the 30 Aliens you have now, No more."

Akihisa then looked at the omnitrix, "So until this power core upgrade is done I can't have any more new aliens, But What would happen if you tried unlocking more?"

Azmuth then said emotionlessly, "It world overload and explode taking 25% of the planet with it."

Akihsia then jumped back all white and frozen in shock.

Azmuth then stopped what he was doing and rolled around laughing, "you should have seen the look on your face, It would only scar your arm." He then laugh as Akihsia looked pissed.

Akihisa's eye twitched, "Not funny Azmuth-sense!"

Azmuth was literally rolling on the floor laughing, "Yes it was, I haven't had this good a laugh sense I built Stonehenge as a spring brake prank on you monkeys!"

Akihisa hard the built Stonehenge line and asked. "HOW FUCKING OLD ARE YOU!"

Put that ends his chapter.

Akihsia then comes up and said. "welcome to the closing, I have now turned into all of my unlocked aliens once. Also we have reached a new arc. "

Akihsia then pulled out a chart of ben10 super villains, "Ok next chapter For the next four chapters I will be facing ben10 super villains, then spring brake will start and We'll be going into space to go to Galvan prime Azmuth's home planet, so he can finish the omnitrix upgrades."

Now for the harem poll for last requestable Harem girl.

In first we have Yuuka.

In second are Miharu and Hiromi.

In third is Yoshiko.

In last is other.

Poll closes at the end of the month.

Omake What Albedo is up too.

In the null void a make shift lab was built and in it a grey colored Brainstorm with red eyes, and a red belt with a red sideways omnitrix dial on it was building something.

It was a ring that looked like it would fit over his dial. The crab like alien placed it over his omnitrix dial, then slammed down and a bright flash over took the scene as a computer voice said. "Evolution drive activated!"

We didn't get to see what happened to brain storm for the Scene faded to black.

That brings Albedo's alien count to nine.


	17. Sevenseven!

It was Tuesday Four days before spring brake and our hero's intergalactic road trip to Galvan prime, to get the parts for Azmuth to finish the Omnitrix upgrade.

Akihisa was walking in the school with Yuuji. " So other then most of the students becoming space cops by draft, What did I miss?"

Yuuji just added, "Kouta killed a demonically possessed umbrella, That's it."

Akihsia just blinked, he thought himself being a mother was weird, but that took the cake. At that moment Frost who was at home being baby sat by his aunt Akira sneezed.

Shouko then grabbed Yuuji's arm and said. "Also you now have a fan girl club, who all want to be part of your harem to be real life princesses."

Akihsia shivered at the thought of fan girls.

Meanwhile with the Twins Nana and Momo, they where just getting to school as Yuuka pulls out and down flow a bounty hunter.

He looked like an upgraded Sixsix, because this was Sixsix's older brother Sevenseven!

Sevenseven morphed his hands into Laser Machine guns and said, 'Princess nana, and Momo, you are to come with me!"

The twins pulled out their D-dials and said. "NOWAY!"

From Momo's D-dial came a group of super sized flowers all firing off fist side Seeds as Cannon balls.

Sevenseven simple blasted the Seeds to dust with his machine gun hands.

Nana then held up her D-dial showing an image of her phones built in cyber Safari park and said, "Ok then Come on out! Gii-chan!"

Form her phone emerged a large boar like animal with large tusk, and it ran off to try and Ram Sevenseven.

Sevenseven simple flow up and fired a tart form his right boot at the animal, when the tart hit the boar fell a sleep.

Sevenseven then took a moment to talk to you the reader. "What it's an endangered species I wasn't going to kill it! I have a heart, It's very black and animal but it's their!"

He then turned his focus away from the forth wall and back to his battle.

Momo held up her D-dial, " I was planning on showing this to Akihisa first but come on out SWAMPFIRE JR.!"

From her phone then appeared what looked like a shorter younger Swampfire he didn't have an omnitrix symbol, but a belt with "Jr." on the buckle.

Sevenseven was taken back.

Nana gasped, "you did use Swampfire's leg to grow your own Methanosian! That means their race is alive again!"

Swampfire jr, then charged at Sevenseven throwing fire balls at him.

Sevenseven avoid the fireballs and morphed his right hand into a buzz saw and slashed off Swampfire jr.'s right arm.

Swampfire jr.'s right arm then regrow and he punched Sevenseven in the head sending him crashing through a wall, into the school.

Yuuka who had been watching this whole thing then turned around and said, " Missing one day of school won't hurt me."

Momo jumped up and down and hugged Swampfire jr, "Good job junior, I had no dough in my mind you would win, after all you got Yoshii DNA in you! They are the best space cops ever!"

Swampfire jr, rubbed the back of his head in an Akihsia fashion, " thanks mom"

Nana just commented, " This makes Akihsia a Teenage father for two!"

Momo then went to pick up Swampfire jr.'s former arm, "Using this I shall made another Methanosian! YAY!" Momo then jumped for joy at the idea, plus this would make Akihsia a grandfather too.

Meanwhile inside the school.

Sevenseven was picking himself out of the rubble he was in and rubbing his head, "I taste pruple!"

Then some seeds hit him in the back and 5 out of six of them exploded. Sending him back.

Sevenseven then turned to See Akihsia as Wildvine, sending behind him, "Gee I wonder why the sixth didn't Go boom?" the plant rubbed his head for a moment before he turned his focus on Sevenseven. "Ok now you look like that Sixsix guy I battled last night."

Sevenseven got up, clearly showing an leg injury, "That's because Sixsix Is my little brother I am Sevenseven!"

Wilfvine then swung his arm sending out a wave of spikes at Sevenseven!

Sevenseven's left arm morphed into a shield to block, " Between those girls, their Methanosian, and the omnitrix I know I am out matched," He then dropped a smoke bomb and when the Smoked cleared Sevenseven was gone.

Wilfvine cough from breathing in the smoke, before he hit the dial and returned to normal. "Wait Methanosian, That's Swampfire, I'm the only Swampfire! Aren't I?"

Momo then walked in and said, "That anymore, you remember when we left how you removed your leg to get me off of you and I kept the leg, well I used it to grow my own, so Akihisa meet your almost all grow up son, Swampfire jr!"

Swampfire jr then walked in and held his hand out to Akihsia, "Father"

Akihsia shock it and said, "So now I'm a father of two."

Kubo then hugged Swampfire jr. and said, "Yes thanks to Asexual reproduction! Hi I'm kubo."

Himeji then walked over to the Seed that then blow up and a thron grow form it and pricked her right index finger , making her drop it, "Ouch! It pricked me!"

As Himeji sucked on her finger to stop the bleeding, the seed's little thorn pulled back in and it started to open.

Momo, "no wonder it didn't explode it was a reproductive seed. That means it makes a baby by taking wilfvine Dna, then the Dna of the first thing that touches it to make a baby, so right now that Seed is making Akihisa and Himeji's love child."

Himeji and Akishia blushed.

Himeji was on cloud night right now having a baby with Akishia, then seed then opened top reveal what looked like a baby human girl, with long green hair that looked like Himeji's , blue eyes, and a big pretty flower growing on the top of her head.

The baby girl yawned and Himeji's eyes light up and picked her up. "I'll call you Celine!"

The baby girl giggled.

Akihsia stood dumbfounded. "Ok now I'm a Teenage father of three!"

Ironman then walked by and said. " Quite making babies kid!"

Akihsia's eye twitched, "I would if I could but I don't think I can!"

Meanwhile on her walk home.

Yuuka was thinking to herself, about Akihsia, he was a Baka, but he was brave, heroic, and knew how to treat a lady, I mean why else would he have so many.

She then picked up her phone and called Kyouji, " Hay Kyouji It's over for good now bye" she then hung up before her ex-boyfriend could even say anything.

She had her eyes on thing else.

To be continued.

Akihsia then showed up saying, " don't' worry readers this shortness isn't the end, we have a the story ran short omake for you but first the poll results, and major event recap. First the poll is now closed the winner of the final place in the herm is Yuuka."

Akihisa then pulled down a family chart with him where Yuuko,Lala, Yami, Minami, and Himeji. A line draw between him and his sister Akira. " Ok now me and Akira still brother and sister."

He then point lines from him to Swampfire jr, and Frost, "My sons where made Asexually form me. Did I say that word right?"

Akihsia then heard someone off screen say yes.

Akihsia then pointed to two lines drawn from him and Himeji to Celine, "Now we have my daughter this stories version of Celine, made from me and Himeji, making Celine the only one of my kids to have a Biological mother. Swampfire jr, only called Momo mom because she made him from my DNA.

Akihisa then put up the chart and said, "and Finally we saw that Nana and Momo fight like pokemon trainers summoning out creatures to fight for them, Nana animals, momo plant types. "

Akihisa then smirked as he said. "roll Omake!"

Omake begins.

Years before the story Azmuth sat in his lab working on the Omnitrix jury-rigging a dial based control system as the ground shock. The highbred where attacking if he didn't get the Omnitrix working soon all would be lost for the Galvan.

The watch's dial then turned green as Azmuth put it on like a belt and slammed down the dial.

Next thing that happened was Azmuth turned into way big!

Azmuth's version, was different form Akihsia's, the white parts of this Way big where dark grey, the red parts bright green.

Azmuth way big stood before the highbred war ships and crossed his arms firing off a large green energy ray which tore apart the lead ship.

The other war ships then fired upon way big just for the giant to grabs to of them and use them as clubs to destroy the rest.

He then fished the last two war ships by slamming them together making them explode, The highbred fleet had been defeated for the first time ever, and in only seven minutes.

The highbred ran using their working escaped pods to leave Galvan prime.

At his new high Azmuth way big look at Galvan prime his birthplace his home, it looked like swampland and sea hybrid, with lots of green water, and buildings floating on the water connected by bridges.

A place where the Galvan lived peacefully with nature, the environment was clean, and unhurt. He then timed out with a smile on his true Galvan face. His omnitrix worked, it would protect the universe's peaceful places form those who want to destroy them.

But Azmuth knew he wasn't the man to do it, he was by far to old, one day his omnitrix would find the right owner, who will use it for good, to be a hero.

Years later Azmuth was watching Akihisa a sleep after they had just made it to his house, so this part of the omake takes place before chapter two.

Azmuth smiled at the boy, "Now my omnitrix has found the right owner."

End omake.

Akihisa then popped up, " Well back with Albedo Azmuth mentioned using way big once, I hope you all enjoyed seeing him use it, and our first look at another planet. And all of this omake is Canon!"


	18. Paradox!

It was Wednesday night.

In al old abandoned military base stood Akihisa Kubo, and Miharu.

Akihsia shrugged, "Explain to me again why you drug us here Kubo, and why it's more important then me being in bed with my girlfriends?"

Kubo pointed to strange trails of rotted matter on the ground, "Look this trails have been appearing for weeks, in and out, along with sightings of a monster."

A strange whooshing sound was then heard as a strange beast could be see leaving the old dorms for the area, The group then turned as they saw what looked like a black human skeleton in some kind of blue blob rushing at not as fast as Xlr8, but still super human speed around them.

Miharu screamed, "AKIHISA KILL IT! KILL IT!"

The thing then went for an old phone booth and when he was in it the booth's metal rusted, years at a second till it was too rusty and old to stand up and it fell down around it.

Miharu screamed as Kubo looked dumb struck.

Kubo adjusted his glasses, "That explains the trails of Rot! This things touch is death!"

Akihisa slammed down the dial on the omnitrix, he then transformed in to an alien made of purple crystals, His hands where made of red crystal as where the two small spikes on his chest, and four spikes on his back, the horn on his head, and it's mouth.

It's eye was green, the only cloths it had was a green belt that held the omnitrix dial, "CHROMASTONE!" the alien said now changed.

The thing came out them and Chromastone held it back, the alien of crystal seemingly unaffected by the monster's aging powers.

Kubo was cheering, "Yes rocks don't rot, or rust with age, so Chromastone should be able to hold it back, same with diamond head

Chromastone's crystal's where absorbing some of it's energy, and what ever this energy was it contained the the monsters memories, Chromastone had flashes form the monsters point of view, IT had been appearing and disappearing all week till it finally fully appeared tonight, finally free from what was holding it back in some kind of blank pocket.

Chromastone's horn then glow as he fired off a rainbow blast of energy at the thing sending it back, the monster skid back, rotting the ground it touched.

The monster then rain scared.

Akihisa's watch then timed out, returning him to human, and strangely a second later it was in the green a fully recharged again.

Akihisa looked at his watch and himself, "What the hell, I was only Chromastone for four minutes at best, why did it time out, and why is it back in the green already?"

Miharu screamed, "I think we have bigger problems then that Akihisa," the girl loving girl then pointed to kubo her beast friend laying on the ground an old man.

Akihsia screamed, "WHAT HAPPENED!"

He then heard a voice saying, "The trans-dimensional monster touched, him, and it's touch ages."

They then turned to see a black haired man in your standard scientist outfit, "Hi Akihsia, Wait have we meet yett?"

Akihsia quickly turned into Swampfire and held out a fireball.

The man, " Swampfire that takes me back or forward, I've lost track of time. Allow me to help I'll come back with Kubo over their!" He then pointed to an ally between to buildings.

Miharu and Swampfire look there to see the man Coming in with a now normal age Kubo.

Miharu then looked to where kubo was to see he was gone, "WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED WHO ARE YOU!?"

The man, "well as for Who I can't rightly remember Just call me Professor paradox, allow me to explain." He then pulled out a pocket watch, " Let's start in the middle!"

Paradox then opened the watch forcing Akihisa's watch to time out.

They where then showed a grey image of the past, paradox and some other man in a lab coat, in an underground lab working on a machine that's base was a large crystal ring.

Paradox, 'What you see is my last memory, I have of my best friend, Hugo, before it happened. I was a scientist working on a time machine. But something went wrong when we turned it on."

The past paradox switched it on and it exploded. They now switched to a wear place with years clocks and other things around it and a screaming paradox.

The current paradox, "the machine's ability to travel In the time stream worked, But the location part didn't, or did the stabilizers either, so I was flung out of time, and made a being that never ages, never feels hunger or thirst, I became an immortal trapped in the time stream. So I went mad, but soon that got boring and I went sane again, and learned how the time stream works so I can travel along it."

He then closed the watch leaving Kubo, Miharu and Akihisa stunned.

Akihisa crossed his arms, " So you're like some time traveling super hero."

Miharu stunned, "so that's why you know us, you meet our future selves already?"

Paradox nodded.

Kubo blinked, "What about monster thing?"

Paradox sighed, "That was my bad, when I did this it released this thing, I've tried keeping it in the time stream but it finally was able to brake free enough so I can't send it back."

The thing then came back and Paradox throw gumballs at it, and they didn't rot.

Akihsia, "that stuff never rots!" He then transformed into Diamondhead. And fired off crystal shards.

Paradox put a hand to Akihisa's chest, " be careful Akihisa, the Omnitrix's time travel particle filters are no match for this things time accelerating powers."

For a second Diamondhead was wondering something, The things powers explain his earlier time out then recharge in a second, and the filter thing paradox just mentioned explained why he didn't time out when he first touch it.

He saw paradox holding it back, " A little help I may not age but even I can feel time flying by when I touch this thing."

He shock his head and quickly placed his hand on the ground and making a wall of crystal to keep the thing away form them.

Kubo snapped his fingers, " we can use Diamondhead's to make a crystal wall to hold it back!"

Paradox shock his head, "with it's speed it will only be a matter of time before it brakes through." the time traveler then opened his watch and they all vanished, then reappear somewhere else.

Akihisa who reappeared as a human not Diamondhead, know just where they where, " we're on the moon. Wait how are we breathing?"

Paradox, " good question, moving," he then signed for them to follow till they could see the earth red and grey al rotten and ruined. IT struck shock and horror in Kubo, Akihisa and Miharu.

The teenagers where in tears as Paradox said, "As long as this thing is around this is your best future."

Akihsia was so mad, He couldn't touch it, couldn't trap it, and it act so human. Human that's it, It went to the dorms, and tried to use a phone booth, all things a human would do if he found him self in a military base.

Akihisa then gasp as it hit him, "Hugo!"

They all looked at him.

Akihsia looked at paradox, "Don't you see it time traveler, this isn't a monster it's Hugo your friend! The things actions where going to a dorm, trying to use a phone and heading to the first person they see, all things a human would do!"

Miharu then took over, "If they found themselves alone in a base of some kind! So it has to be a human that was transformed into a monster, by the time machine!"

Kubo then looked at paradox, "and who was the only other person working on it?"

Paradox then face palmed "HUGO!"

Akihisa looked smug. Making Paradox say, " don't look so smug I would Have figured it out sooner or later."

Kubo adjusted his glasses "dude you literally had all the time in the universe to figure it out, and Akihisa, some one called the ultimate baka, figured it out in one night, act your age and own up to your shame."

Paradox then opened his watch and brought them back to the base.

Paradox, "first we take the monster with us so if Akihsia is wrong I can trap the thing once more."

The crystal wall was behind them so they where in with it, and soon enough it attacked paradox. They then flashed to the lab at the moment paradox was sucked into the failing time machine.

Hugo who we could now see was a red head was about to be suck in as well, When Akihisa turned into Humungousaur and grabbed his leg.

The time machine then shut down, and sense Hugo who was screaming wasn't in side it the monster paradox was holding back turned into another hugo.

Their was another flash, and paradox a human Akihisa, Kubo, and Miharu found themselves back in the base with all of the monsters damage undone because it never happened.

Paradox smiled, "thank you Akihsia, you're a lot smarter now, then when I meet you later."

Akihsia was confused, "thanks I think?"

Paradox then opened up a portal form himself, "I'm going to go check on Hugo and see how his life turned out, now that he isn't a time energy based monster, Say how to Yuuka for me Akihsia."

He then stepped out.

Akihsia blinked, "I think he meant Yuuko, Yuuka isn't one of my girls."

Miharu rubbed her head with both hands, her head hurting form all the time travel, "No but she may be, after all he is a time traveler now let's get out of where my head hurts to much."

Then a golden machine man appeared from a green portal. It's body was wide it's legs short, it's arms long, it's head had what looked like green lines for eyes and a mouth, it's whole body was golden and it's head protrustion had a it had black strips along it's body.

On it's chest was a green core that held the omnitrix dial on it, It then spoke, " sorry younger me, I was trying out my new Alien clockwork who had time control powers, to travel back in time to see dinosaurs, but I took a wrong turn."

The thing on clockworks head then span opening a new portal and it walked in, " see you when you do the same thing when you become me!" He then left.

Akihsia just blinked, "I just meet myself!"

Kubo had hearts in his eyes, " Two Akihisa's in one room, My birthday wish came true!

Miharu then screamed, "TIME TRAVLE HEADACHE!"

To be continued.

Akihisa then popped up, "and I have meet paradox and myself."

Akihsia, " plus Clockwork appeared for the first time, used by future me, who didn't go as far back as he want to. So I have meet future me for the first time!"

Akihsia, "also we now have a villain vote! In this meeting more villains arc there is only one more chapter before a big two parter happens, so vote for what villain you want to see next chapter. Poll close in a week.

Omake start.

In the vull void, strange colored members of wildmutts' race where jumping at a Swampfire.

This Swampfire's green colors where replaced by red, it's omnitrix dial red and white, and it was sideways this was Albedo.

It then slammed it's dial, makign the dial grow form points that altered it's form.

It's body became made of large grey dead wood, it's head morphed to be part of a large red crystal, small red crystals where along it's arms, It then called out, "ULTIMATE SWAMPFIRE!"

IT then fired off a rainbow colored fire ball that exploded when it hit one of the Wildmutts killing it and covering it's friends in their dead pack mate's blood and guts.

Ultimate Swampfire then laugh insanely as it killed the rest of them just as easily.

Now covered in wildmutt blood and guts it returned to Albedo, "Yes, it took way longer to slay a pack of them as normal Swampfire, the ultimate forms power will kill my original, now I just need to find away out of here."

End omake


	19. Dragons and knights

It was Thursday afternoon.

The girls went to take Celine and Frost to a zoo, they where out of the house, the left early as not to Wake Akihisa, figuring he deserved to sleep in today, figuring he time traveled the night before.

Akihisa walked down stairs full dressed having seen their note, " So My girls are out, they took Zastin with them, Azmuth hasn't left his and Lala's lab in days. So what do I have to do."

He then heard a knock on the door walked to it and opened it to see Kubo.

Kubo was panting. "Akihisa, People dressed as knights smuggling Alien tech! robot dragon!"

Akihisa then pulled a glass of water out of nowhere and gave it to Kubo, "Drink this then run that by me again please."

Kubo drank the glass in a second and said, "Your grandmother who is in charge of the plumbers in this country put me on the forever knight case. The Forever knights dress in knight like armor made from alien metals, and smuggle Alien tech, last night one of their smuggling rings was broken up and the blue prints for a robot dragon was found."

Akihisa crossed his arms, " sure go right to the main character with this, don't even try someone else who needs more screen time."

Kubo throw the glass on the ground and grabbed Akihisa's arm, "Come on hero boy! We have to build your rouge gallery!"

As the traveled on Yuuka Koyama was walking down the street. She was thinking of Akihisa, She hated to admit it but she had become kind of a fan girl of his, but on like the others she became a Fangirl because he was a super hero, not a soon to be king of a intergalactic empire.

She spot the boy who was on her mind and Kubo moving. Kubo had on a tool belt with a plumbers badge and ray gun at both his sides, Something most have been going on, Now the only real battle footage of his was, when he battled in the mail a few chapters back, so she pulled out her phone hoping to get her hero's superhero actions on film.

She followed close behind.

Soon they came to a warehouse were she looked in to see Kubo and Akihisa looking over what looked like a smuggling ring of sorts she start recording.

Akihisa pulled something out of a box it looked like a mini sized lance with a gun like handle.

Kubo panicked, "Be careful! That's a level five Laser lance highly dangerous, and illegal in 90% of the milky way!"

Akihsia pointed it at what looked like a dummy and pulled the trigger and nothing happened, "What the?" He then looked closer to see what looked like an open battery compartment on the button of the weapon. "Kubo the batteries are missing for this one!"

Kubo then grabbed it and looked it over, he then dropped it and looked through all the boxes, "They are all missing the batteries? No one would buy them with out the batteries?"

Akihisa looked confused, "why's that?"

Kubo then coughed, "It's powered by the most unstable yet most powerful comepact energy score in our galaxy, Either point energy cells. Every powerful, but easy toe damage."

Akihsia blinked, "What if they tried to get the toys just to have the batteries for something?"

Kubo paled and face palmed, "That makes sense! We know they are building that dragon robot, I guess they one some Either point energy cells to power it." He then pulled out the blue prints " If Only I could read this."

Akihsia turned the dial on the omnitrix, " I know someone who can" With a quick slam he became Brainstorm.

Brainstorm took the blue prints and looked over them " Yes I can read these building plans, They are simply repulsive! This machine is far to large to use anything power source effectively. Plus who ever drew this up has over estimated the power output of the power cells, no wonder they need so many, by time they figured out their mistake, it was to late to change the power source."

Kubo blinked in confusing, "Can I get that again but in baka talk?"

Brainstorm looked at Kubo feeling happy to be the smart one for once, a feeling that came over him when he was brainstorm or Greymatter. "They build the robot believing the cells where more powerful, so instead of to back to the drawing bored, they are simple gathering a large number of them, to build an added power pack to the thing, which is written in the upper right hand corner in code."

Brainstorm then finished with, "and sense either point power cells are so sensitive they are sure to be damaged simple by removing them, if they turn this thing on it'll explode. Or to put it simple, It's a moving time bomb, and depending where they are it could kill thousands!"

In a second Brainstorm became Akihisa who quickly Transformed in to Blitzwolfer.

Blitzwolfer then reacted in shock saying " Kubo Yuuka's spying, You handle that I'll get the trail of the power cells, they should have an unearthly smell."

Kubo then raced off to handle a still Filming Yuuka. Blitzwolfer then took a big sniff of the laser lances the raced off having found the trial. HE took off like an animal jumping on top of buildings in a mad rush.

Soon it took him to the forest where he found a metal plate, the werewolf like alien the grabbed the handles and ripped them off revealing a stair case.

A red light and a beeping sound to signaled the Big bad wolf's return to being Akihisa Yoshii.

As the boy walked down the stairs he wondered how this would play out, I mean I lived through a big bang before when he battled x.

Meanwhile Kubo was speaking with Yuuka.

Kubo was yelling at the girl, "This is a plumber case involving alien tech, do you have any idea what level of crime you just committed by Filming us? What where you thinking?"

Yuuka blushed, "I was thinking I want to see Akihisa."

Kubo was dumb struck for a moment, "I see, I know how you feel." He then adjusted his glasses, "I think I might be able to get you off easy with this interfering in an intergalactic police case charge, and you will be able to see Akihsia every day." He remembered Paradox asking them to give his best to Yuuka it made sense now, Yuuka was going to end up as part of Akihisa's harem.

Yuuka jumped for joy, " YAY!"

Meanwhile with Akihisa.

The boy walked down the lab to see dead people in knight arm everywhere. " What the hell happened?" He then saw damaged construction equipment. " It most have broken lose!"

He then heard a roar and turned to see a large dragon made of metal, ten times the size of a normal human, on it's back a large pack that was glowing red about to overload Meaning the thing was about to blow. It's claws where covered in blood signaling it went haywire and killed it's creators.

Akihisa then saw the omnitrix turn green as he ducked to avoid a swing of the metal dragon's claws, " Only one chose time for WAYBIG!" In a flash the lab was destroyed more as way big appeared.

His size made it so he busted through the underground lab exposing it to daylight, Waybig was now simple knee high in a whole holding the metal dragon, looking like a little toy in his massive hands.

The super sized Alien then through the thing like a baseball into the air as it exploded In the sky harmlessly. Making the sky flash red for a moment.

Waybig then smiled, "The bad guys score is still zero! "

Later on Akihisa walked in to see Yuuka in his house.

Akihsia was stunned, "What are you doing in my house Yuuka?"

Yuuka blushed, " I got charged for interfering in a plumber investigation! And I was released in to your custody so I'll be staying here from now on"

At that movement, Minami, Himeji, Yuuko, Yami, and Lala walked in, All of then had evil auras around them all pointed at Yuuka.

The baby's Celine and Frost who where in a two baby stroller giggled being unaware of what was going on.

Akihisa rolled his eyes, " Relax readers this happens with ever new girl."

Akira then turned to leave, " That's it I'm out! To weird for me!"

Zastin then said, "You didn't add much to the cast anyways."

Later on.

Akihsia was relaxing in a hot springs. It was one of Lala's inventions that didn't backfire, by placing this ring on the doorknob it changed the bath room into a hot spring.

He blushed as he wasn't bathing alone.

Lala, Minami, Himeji, Yami, Yuuka, and Yuuko where in it with him snuggling into his chest. The girls looked to have fallen a sleep.

Akihisa smiled, " They dislike the new girl, then moments later welcome them to the relationship. Life, is good!"

Meanwhile in a castle like building a group of people in knight armor where sparing.

While a man dressed like a king sat on a throne, "so the dragon was a bad idea, I guess I should thank the alien boy for stopping it from harming humans, but you just wait boy soon all aliens on this world will die by the hands of the forever knights."

To be continued.

Akihsia then showed up, " Well I hope your not to disappointed with the forever knight's first appearance, See you next chapter for the two parter, Hero times two! Akihisa and Ben10 unite!"

Omake.

Years into the future on top of a building of a future city sat a boy who looked like a blue eyed blue haired version of Akihisa. He was dressed in black jeans, black boots and a black short sleeve shirt. This was a teenage Frost. He then sat up and in a flash of blue light he morphed into a blue Jetray and took flight, heading to a to scene of a crime.

A man's head in a dome attacked to the body of a white gorilla was running on all fours holding a bag of something.

The blue Jetray "Really Dr. Animo Didn't you learn from your past run ins with my father?"

Dr. Animo then said, "you and your family will die by my hands boy!"

To be continued

End omake

Akihsia, "Hope you all enjoyed the first Teenage frost Serial. It'll be a future chapter broken into parts at the end of the next few chapters. Made as away to show what other nine aliens frost can change into.

So Frosts change list is Big chill (born in that form) , Jetray, and eight unknown aliens.

Ben10 then showed up in his ultimate alien character design, " See you next chapter for me and Akihisa's Team up!"


	20. Meet Ben10 part 1

IT was a normal night in the Yoshii house., if you could call it normal.

Akihisa had just put Celine and Frost to bed, He could hear Lala, yelling at Momo and nana, not to touch her stuff.

His sister had made good on her word and returned to where she was before she came to check on him, things got to weird for her.

Yami and Zastin went in to Frost and Celine's room to watch over the little babies, incase any criminals dared to try and kidnap them.

Yuuka was running around recording and taking pictures for her alien hero Akihisa yoshii blog.

Akihsia walked up to his room and yawned, " Man I'm beat, To day, I stopped five bank robberies, stopped Lala's out of control weather machine from causing a new ice age, and defeated sixsix again! What A day."

Once our tired out hero was in his room he fell face first on to his bed and feel a sleep.

As he feel a sleep an evil laugh could be heard. Paradox then appeared, "I'm to late, I just hope they can work together, or Horror win again!"

Next thing Akihsia knew he was in a cave walking though a tunnel where he could see a shadow coming at him, He couldn't remember how he got here, but he was going to be ready for battle.

With a quick turn of the dial he transformed into fourarms.

Fourarms then charged Into o battle with this unknown enemy, to see it was a member of Chromastone's race .

The Chromastone fired, and Fourarms ducked and deliver two right hooks to the crystal man's head making him stumble backwards.

The Chromastone then turned a dial on it's chest witch Akihisa thought was a translator like Azmuth wears.

In a flash the Chromastone transformed into Cannonbolt four spikes then came from the dial.

The Cannonbolt's skin became metallic as did it's shell, it's shell also grow spikes. IT then spoke, "Ok Albedo let's see how you handle ultimate Cannonbolt."

Fourarms looked shocked as the 'ultimate Cannonbolt' rolled up and charged, Fourarms tried to hold it back, "I'm not Albedo." Fourarms couldn't hold it back for much longer so he pushed down on the spinning ball of spikes making it dig into the ground as he flipped over it.

Fourarms then slammed his dial and became Akihisa again. "See Not Albedo!"

The ultimate Cannonbolt then turned and gasped as he turned into a human boy, with green eyes, brown hair, dressed in a green jacket with the number 10 on it, a black shirt under it, and blue jeans.

On the boys wrist was a larger green Omnitrix known as the Ultimatrix. The boy then face palmed, "sorry dude, I thought you where Albedo, I'm Ben. Ben Tennyson! I take it your another universe's Omnitrix user?"

Akihsia nodded, " Yes I'm Akihsia yoshii form Japan!, and Don't sweat it, I thought the same thing for a moment." He then held his hand out and the two human teens that can turn into alien superheroes shock hands.

A new tunnel then opened in the cave as an all to familiar laugh filled the air. Akihisa's eyes widened, "Horror!"

Ben looked confused, "Say what?"

Akihisa then looked to his counterpart who was clearly from America, "His a dream demon I beat a while ago!"

Horror's laugh then sounded again, "Yes It is I boy! Sense my defeat at your hands I've explored my home in the dream realm to find it connect to all universes, I've slain many Omnitrix wielder sense then, growing stronger by eating their souls, adding their power and the might of their forms into my own being, for this my greatest victory, the defeat of the prime universe Ben ten, and Akihisa Yoshii the only one to ever defeat me! "

As horror laughed insane, Ben looked to Akihisa, "He always like this?"

Akihisa nodded a yes, "come on Ben looks like we have to play his game, I want to wake up from this nightmare!"

Ben nodded as they walked through the new passage way, "So do you have trouble getting a date too?"

Akihisa smirked, "No I have a harem." Ben frozen for a moment and said. "Dude! How did you swing that?"

Akihisa just shrugged as the passage way lead them to the parking lot of someplace called Mr. Smoothies.

Ben smiled, "do you have this places in your world?"

Akihsia nodded no as he looked at the sigh where a giant smoothie with eyes mouth arms and legs stood frozen in a dance. "What is it with Americans and wanting food to look like it can move?"

The smooth thing then jumped down off the sign and morphed into a white skinned version of Humungousaur, and it roared.

The albino Dinosaur alien charged, Both boys moved out of the way Ben to the right where he became goop. And Akihisa to the left where he formed into Humungousaur.

Goop looked at himself, "Stupid watch! I want way big!"

Humungousaur smirked, " my watch never miss transforms me." He and his white naked twin then charged at each other.

Akihsia Humungousaur punching the white one in the head knocking it in to the building, where the albino got up.

Goop then turn the ring of his dial on his hover disk, " While might as well try something new Let's go ultimate goop!" Goop then began to change as his dial grow four spikes, his color of green darkened, as it's slime looked to harden in places, looking like it had become plate armor covering a semi-liquid body. His hover disk vanished as the dial moved to it's chest.

Ultimate Goop then put his hands together and fired off 500 gallons of acid on the white Humungousaur, killing it and melting half of the location.

Humungousaur looked shocked, "I wish my omnitrix could do that!" the large dinosaur then returned to being Akihsia.

Ultimate goop then morphed back to goop then to Ben, "no you don't. you don't have any idea how weird that feels."

They then heard stomping as what looked like 100 inverted color waybigs headed their way, let's just call them waybads.

Both Teenage heroes then transformed into way big.

The Ben way big then turned his dial making four spikes shot from it. His way big form then began to change, for it grow three fin lengths taller. His body minus his hands, chest and head became light blue, his arm blades morphed to white, as his head grow two curved horns going up. "ULTIMATE WAYBIG!"

Akihisa as way big punched one way bad in the fin making it fall to the ground as one grabbed him form behind. Akihisa grabbed the way bad by the head and flipped him over his body on top of the one he just knocked out, "Ok now your just showing off!"

Ulitmate Waybigs then smirked as energy disk formed in his hands, he then through them at the way bad's fins cutting them off making them fall to the ground. "I'm sorry about that!"

Waybig ducked to avoid one of his ultimate counterparts energy disk. "Dude! You almost got my fin! Watch where you are throwing those power pizzas!"

Ultimate way big just laugh, "power pizzas! I'm so going to use that!"

WayBig then punched the last way bad in the face. "Really Horror! Is this all you got! Easily defeated copies of our aliens!"

Ultimate way big crossed his arms, "Yeah! If you really took down all of those counterparts of me like you said show us!"

Just then something flow down. It was two fin lengths taller then ultimate way big it stood on a mass of Tentacles from it's back, it had Fourarm's legs but to small to hold up it's body and they just hung in the air off the ground sense it stood on the tentacles.

It's torso looked like an mover muscled Heatblast torso with black stone, it's right arm was a flaming tentacle, it's left was a huge Fourarm's arm that slit at the below into an arm and an Upgrade tentacle Xlr8 tail hybrid thing. On it's back were stink fly ones one of which looked Heatblast like.

The right tentacle thing had a large fireball coming form the shoulder, before it's two massive arms where wildmutt arms, it's head was Heatblast but with one eye larger then the other.

The thing then spoke. "Behold my new form! What you see before you is the result of me eating every omnitrix wielder I defeat In the form of a different alien, adding that alien's power to my own! I am now HORROR 11000!"

Lighting struck behind him!

Waybig and Ultimate WayBig then said the same thing. "I have got to learn to keep my big mouth shut!"

Horror then opened his mouth and let out a super high powered sonic scream! Knocking both heroes back on to their backs. "I was just going to let my enslaved souls of the other Omnitrix wielders of the multiverse kill you, but sense you so happily called me out, I'll be more then happy to kill you both myself!"

Both heroes' watches then timed out returning them to their human forms of Akihisa and Ben.

Akihsia getting up, "This is not going to end well!"

Ben was shaking, "the worst part is this is a two parter we'll have to wait to find out how this fight ends."

To be continued.

Ben then popped up, "ok let's start with trivia of the chapter, Mr, Smoothie used Humungousaur. Akihisa meet another Omntirix well in my case Ultimatrix user, other then himself for the first time. And Horror is the first villain to make an on screen come back."

Ben " Now for an overview of ultimate goop. Ultimate goops hard shell plates allow him to stand in higher gravity then his home planet, worlds with out the need for an antigravity disk, but it robs him of his ability to alter his shape, so he can no longer ooze through grates to get in to or out of places anymore. His only real power is high amount of acid he can shoot from his hands."

Akihisa walked in, "Dude! Now your crossing a line the closing chat thing is my shit! Also Horror's new form is a larger then ultimate WayBig version of Kevin 11000's mutant form. "

Ben crossed his arms, "Don't mind him, and the author poll up for what you want to see two arcs from now in the summer arc chose are.

Trip to lala's home planet.

Crossover with the beach comedy Anime squid girl,

Or another Ben10 crossover, so far this chose is in the lead, the other two are tied.

Vote people, and enjoy the second part of the Teen Frost Serial."

Omake start.

A teenage frost in the form of Jetray was having a stare down with Animo.

The man's head on a gorilla body then touched the dome his head is in making a red energy wave go and pass harmless thought everything, or some one would think.

But all the bugs in the area started to grow to stinkfly size, in fact most of them looked like stinkfly but with their original forms heads. Dr Animo was using Alien DNA in his mutant ray.

As the gorilla man Cyborg turned tail and ran the bugs charged at frost.

In a flash Frost changed from Jetray to Cannonbolt! His Cannonbolt's skin was blue, his shell sliver. He rolled in to a ball and charged hitting one bug and ricocheting off it to another bug and he keep doing that.

Bouncing high into the air, to get he flying ones till they where all down and he rocked for the ground, where he landed in a loud crash leaving a whole in the ground behind.

HE then rolled out of the crater and after Animo as he thought. "Dad is going to kill me for that much propriety damage."

End omake.

Ok Frost alien list.

Big chill, Jetray, Cannonbolt and seven unknown aliens.

Ben then showed up again. "See you next chapter for the end of the horror fight then, a big surprise second villain."


	21. meet Ben10 part 2

Ok quick note before we start, up next is the space arc, then an episodic arc where more To love Ra characters and ben10 villains will appear, Then their will be a time skip to the summer arc.

Now on to the story.

Staring down Horror's new form from last chapter was Waybig and ultimate Waybig.

Both young heroes looking ready for a fight on the outside of their to'kustar faces, but on the inside their human minds were scared.

Both Evolved and normal Waybig crossed their arms to fire off a cosmic ray! Both beams hit but Horror stood unaffected protected by an electro magnetic energy field.

Ultimate way big, was shocked " That's one of lodestar's powers!"

Horror laughed, " and here's another alien power" He then let out an ultra super sonic scream that send both Waybig and Ultimate WayBig flying backwards, knocking them so hard they morphed back to being Akihisa and Ben. This Was either Echo echo's or Blitzwolfer's sonic attack.

Horror then shrunk down to Humungousaur size as both heroes got up.

Ben turning to run with Akihsia so they could come up with a new plan, "that's nanomech's shrinking power!"

Akihisa face palmed, " Dude I just remembered this is still a dream, if we can over power Horror's will we can control this place like he can, and win, It's how I beat him last time."

The area then changed to a plat dessert plain this change was done by horror so they would have no place to hide.

Horror laughed, "That won't happen I have the time space and reality altering powers of many clockworks and alien Xs, you won't be able to turn my world against me again!"

Akihisa then morphed into Upgrades and said, " I hope you have clock work because it's dare of die time."

Upgrades then touched Ben's Ultimate matrix making Ben morph into clockwork.

Then The Ultimatrix's four prongs popped out making Clockwork transform into Ultimate clock work.

Clock work's body turned silver, he gained a large battery pack, his arms grow longer and bigger, and morphed to only have two very long fingers and a thumb, large tubes connected them to the battery pack. Ultimate Clock work's legs also become stubbier.

Upgrade then jumped on to Ultimate clock work and said, "Time for two heroes to become one!"

Ultimate clock works body was then covered by upgrades, morphing his color pattern to upgrades black with green circuits, Akihsia's omnitrix symbol then appeared on Ultimate clockworks forehead.

Ultimate clockworks battery pack which was twice the size of his body then shrunk down to half the size of his body making him more fuel efficient, his legs also got larger allowing him to be more mobile.

Horror didn't charge and swung his flaming tentacle arm, sending out a store of flaming crystal shards.

When they got to close mini wholes in space time appeared and sucked them in. Another larger white one then opened and sent them back at horror,

Horror jumped back confused as he had never battled two Omnitrix wielders before, as such didn't know what to make of this freaky fusion.

Ultimate clock work a.k.a Ben said, "So this is how Rex felt when I fused in to his nano-bots!"

Upgrades face the formed on a neck on top of ultimate clock works head and he asked, " They have bio-weapons in your world too?"

Ultimate clockwork, "no I went to another universe and meet him, they are called E.V.O's in his world."

Horror then roared, "I will not be ignored!" He then placed all five of his arms if you could call the two tentacles arms together and fired off a large Chromastone energy blast.

The energy black was then sucked into a black whole and fired back at horror through a white whole.

Horror was sent flying back.

Akihisa blinked with his one eye, "I get it Ultimate clockworks time space powers have evolved to the point of him being able to effect space just as much as he can effect time. I mean I think, I only known of Clockwork because I meet a future version of me who was using him."

Ben then said, "It's true, and Normal time control gives me a headache, I could only imagine using Ultimate Clockwork with out an upgrades help would destroy my brain."

Akihsia sinking back in to Ultimate clockwork Upgrade fusions body saying, "then let's call for back up, Let's rewind time to made Horror uneat all our fellow omnitrix wielders!"

Ben then rose his right arm and pointed at a downed horror, " Sounds good to me" He then fired off a mountain sized time beam that was set to rewind time.

When it hit horror screamed as their was a massive white flash.

When the flash died down Akihisa and Ben where back in human form, but Akihisa sitting on Ben's shoulders making them fall backwards.

They then got up showing an full sized army of omnitrix wielders all a different alien all looking pissed off at a normal horror, they then Attacked as horror screamed, when they all, went to attack.

White grates then opened in the ground each one leading to another dimension as Horror vanished. One of the Ben's who was 13 saw his world and jumped in.

Akihisa, jumped up and gave Ben a hand up " I guess we better find our world's Ben and head home. "

Ben smiled, "sounds good to me, I hope we can meet again but really face to face not in some dream dimension."

Ass the two where walking watching other Wielders ender the white grates in the ground, the grates would vanishing meaning it would be getting easier to find the way home for those still looking.

Soon their where only three.

Ben then looked to Akihisa, " I guess this is where we split."

Then out of nowhere an alien grabbed them by the through.

His skin was green he was twice as tall as a human being, he head a beard made of Tentacles he was dressed in black pants with armor plates and armored boots, he had red chest armor, on his right arm was a green watch like Omnitrix.

This was Vilgax, a Vilgax who got the omnitrix. Ben then screamed "Vilgax!"

Vilgax then smirked, " Ben Tennyson It shall be an honor to kill you twice!" His omnitrix them glow as he morphed from squid to humanoid Tiger, man with claws on his hands, his outfit remained the same, but the omnitrix dial moved to his chest plate, Vilgax had used the master control to become Rath!

Rath then morphed becoming more tiger like and gaining another claw and larger muscles as his omnitrix symbol throw four spikes, Rath had become ultimate Rath.

Ultimate Rath then through both away on to the field and charged at them, Ben went for his Ultimatrix to find it gone and he screamed.

Akihsia then turned in to Fourarms, "Ben this is a dream! Your just having a nightmare! Face it and take control!

Ultimate Rath then jumped in to the air and came down at fourarms.

Fourarms leaped back as Ultimate Rath swung his claws. And To Ultimate Rath's shock fourarms gained four diamond head crystal gauntlets one of witch hit him in the face.

Fourarms punched his fist together top right to top left, button left to button right, "Ben This is a dream, now that horror is weakened the control goes to who ever has the strongest will! Now I don't know what history you have with squid face, but you just got to use will power."

Fourarms then charged at xlr8 speed and punched Ultimate Rath with crystal fist at ultra high speed.

Ben saw this and made a tight fist, as he watched Akihsia as four arms see the Ultimate Rath Vilgax fall. He turned away form the downed bad guy only for ultimate Rath to jump up and pounce.

Ben then screamed " LOOK OUT AKIHISA!" And an pink mana blast fired from his hangs at Ultimate Rath sending him flying back.

Ben then smirked as his hands became covered by Pink energy, "I've always want to do that, Cousin sunny Gwen and my grandma always made it look fun and it was. Thanks Akihsia you where right, I can't let my fear of losing my watch to Vilgax control me."

In a second Ben morphed into Heatblast and charged At ultimate Rath and Heatblast delivered a flaming high speed punch that send the bad tiger man into one of the white grates making him vanish.

Vilgax had left the Dream realm. Heatblast and fourarms then shock hands as they left to find their own portals home.

They then jumped in waking.

Akihsia awake in his room and sat up. "Nice working with you Ben10!" He then looked at the clock to see it was the next day, and time to head to space, he head a to get on board the space ship Gid sent to go to Azmuth sense's home planet so he could upgrade the omnitrix so he could unlock, the last two alien play list.

Meanwhile in another universe Ben10 woke up to paradox telling him it wasn't a dream.

To be continued in space.

Join us next chapter, for Lala, Yuuka, Yuuko Minami, Himeji, Akihsia, Yami Celine, Frost Azmuth, Zastin, and Ryoko trip to Galvan prime.

Akihisa then showed up, "Ok now, major events, Rath appeared for the first time, Lodestar's powers where used the first time, and Nanomech was also used the first time. But Lodestar and Nanomech's power only. Plus all of them where used by villains.

Also Vilgax appeared for the first time, even if it's an alternate reality version of him.

Now for the tech specs on ultimate clockwork.

Ultimate clock works short legs makes it impossible for him to walk, he has to warp space and time to transport to place if he wants to move.

Also with all his extra mass he is even slower.

Finally his space time warping powers would litterally fry Ben's brain if he didn't have Upgrades to improve his tech parts.

His space warping powers are also way below Alien x's.

Now for the third part of the Teen frost serial.

Frost as Cannonbolt was rolling after Animo.

Animo Ran on his gorilla bodies hands and feat as he came to the forest where he ran In and say a bear which he hit with his dome's antennas' Mutant ray.

The bear's body then became made of crystals and it ran off behind Animo to battle frost."

The thing them smacked the highspeed rolling Cannonbolt into a tree, where It morphed into Chromastone.

Frost's Chromastone's colors where different then his fathers, the purple was bright blue, his pink was light blue, and his eye was dark blue.

Chromastone then charged at the crystal bear and punching in the head shattering it's crystal.

The bear then swung it's claws only for Chromastone to duck and punch it in the gut shattering the crystal their.

The bear then fell to the ground holding it's gut in pain.

Chromastone then raced off following the sound of Animo's gorilla body stumbling through the trees.

Frost's aliens'

Big chill, Humungousaur, jet ray, Cannonbolt, Chromastone and five unknown.

Hope you enjoyed the third part of the serial.

Tune in for the first chapter of the space arc, Pirates attack.


	22. Pirate Attack part one!

Ryoko walked into the Cargo bay to check to see if all her medical surplice where on board before they made it to the wormhole, she heard muttering behind some boxes.

Momo's voice, " I can't believe we are doing this again!"

Nana's voice then said, " Last time we snuck off a ship not on to it!

Momo growled as Nana moaned signaling Momo had started Tail pulling.

Ryoko moved the boxes to see Nana on the ground moaning and crying for her sister to stop, while Momo licked and sucked on Nana's tail.

Ryoko crossed her arms and gave them both a scare when she said. "That's a little to close for sisters!"

Both princesses then screamed, in shock and embarrassment.

Meanwhile on the main deck Himeji was smiling holding Celine in her arms. Celine was dressed in a red long sleeve white skirt and yellow shirt over it and she snuggled into her mother's arms deeply.

Himeji point out of a window to the earth, " See my little Celine That's earth our planet." Celine's little baby head looked confused and she touched the window, "Home."

Himeji smiled and nodded, "Yes that is home, oh how many kids born on earth get to grow up saying her first vacation was in space!"

Lala then walked Holding Frost, who in green pants and a white shirt with black around the rim, the rim of the short sleeves, and collar, with a black line connected the rim and collar's neck.

As Frost looked out the window, Lala said, " So Frost lived in space!"

Himeji then turned, "That doesn't count! He was born an alien bug. Little Celine here was born half human." she then tapped Celine's nose making the little girl giggle and clap her hands as she said. "Ma ma."

Ryoko then walked in with Nana in one hand and Momo in the other, " Hate to break up this cute moment, but we have two trespassers."

Both twins head their arms crossed looking away from each other with a blush.

Akihsia then walked in with Azmuth on his shoulder, "I say let them stay we are almost to the worm hole, Besides with my luck we'll need the extra help when the a super villain shows up. And I think we all know one will."

Yami then walked in in her old outfit now completely restored, "He does make a point that's only a matter of sooner or later."

An alarm then sounded.

Yami morphed her hands in to claws and made ten hair fists as she said. " See?"

Akihisa looked to Ryoko, "Miss Ryoko get Yuuka, Himeji, Minami, Yuuko, Celine and Frost to the safe room, Nana, Momo help her, Make sure they are safe!"

Ryoko then let go of the twins. The twins then saluted like they where soldiers, " Sir.! YES SIR!"

Outside in space another ship was coming at them, it looked like a long burned iron style battleship with a skull of some kind of squid thing and cross bones painted on top.

This was a space pirate ship.

Inside the ship commanding a crew of machines was a squid like humanoid, with green skin.

He was dressed in black pants with black boots and what looked like a leather vest, and a green beard of tentacles at his side were two energy sabers at his belt, He had a robotic right eye. He also had a pirate hat with his ship's jolly roger on it. This was Space pirate Vilgax.

One of his android crew then spoke. Like the rest of it's crew mates it looked like a humanoid about the size of a human teen in an orange body suit, with green armor on it's legs arms shoulders and chest. It's had was also covered in green plates with only two red eyes. Upon it's back was a green jet back like thing.

The android then spoke, " Sir the ship was been conformed as the kind only legal to own by members of Deviluke Royal family or high ranking members of the court. It's strange that it's in this backwater Sector."

The ships data banks where clearly out of date.

Vilgax rubbed his chin, "then we board it, Who ever it is clearly want to avoid battle by coming through here, I know searching this backwater space sector would pay off, He take the ship all on it, sell the ships parts and cargo, then hold all on it hostage."

The android then ran off, "I shall get the other's ready to board.

On Akihisa's ship.

Akihsia was running when the ship shuck!

The ships A.I. " Hall breached by forced entry unite on deck five right side, safety systems well not allow me to move till the whole has been fixed."

Akihisa then ran he was on deck five and If the ship had a whole Diamond head crystal would make the perfect temp patch.

Meanwhile with Vilgax he walked down his ship's gangplank into a whole cut in to the Deviluke ship's hall. The connect to his own would stop any air lose and anyone of value from being sucked into space.

Behind him where an army of Androids

Once he stepped on board his androids scattered he then saw a human boy heading to him. Vilgax laughed, " A human How funny!"

Akihsia's eyes widened this space pirate looked like that Vilgax guy from his team up with Ben, This had to be his world's version of him. "I will have you know Vilgax!" Vilgax's organic eye widened form a human knowing his name.

Akihsia then continued as he turned the dial on the omnitrix, "I'm not just some human, I am Akihsia Yoshii, Wielder of the omnitrix and Fiancé of Princess Lala!" He then slammed down slammed down the dial and in a bright flash of light he became Blitzwolfer.

Blitzwolfer saw Vilgax stumble back in shock as Blitzwolfer's mouth split open in four parts and he let out a sonic howl sending the space pirate flying back.

Meanwhile at the safe house standing guard where Nana, Momo, and Ryoko, They had to protect their human friends and the kids.

When they saw Androids coming, Ryoko smirked and said, " My medical skills, Allow me to till the difference form Androids and their organic counterparts this are machines so no holding back girls."

Momo then held up her D-dialer and said. " I summon Shibarisuki-san!" then appeared a large tree with arms, glowing red monster mouth, with glowing red eyes, It then summoned it's roots and used them as tentacles to grab the androids.

One of the Androids, then said, " Sir, The twin princess are on board on deck three!" IT was clearly sending a message to Vilgax.

Momo then held up her d-dialer , " I summon jiro-Snake! " A large cobra like alien snake then appeared and rushed at the androids crushing them in it's tail and biting them apart, it was easy with the tree holding them al still.

Ryoko crossed her arms. "I never thought I would see the day you two worked together."

Momo then looked at her and said. " We may not get along but we won't let big brother Akihsia down!" Nana then agreed with a "Believe it!"

Ryoko rolled her eyes, Nana need to lay off watching Naruto but she smiled Akihisa was bring this normally always fighting sisters together, making them a well oiled team. "that boy will never stop amazing the universe will he?"

Back with Akihsia.

Vilgax got up having heard the message about the princess. Now he figured Lala was on board because this boy said he was her husband to be, but the twins that was just strange. "What is this boy."

Blitzwolfer then charged in and went for a punch in the downed squid like alien's face.

Only for Vilgax to catch it in his left hand, and drew one of his energy blades with his right.

The energy blade was red and shaped like a Cutlass from it's blade shape to the shape of it's black metal handle.

Blitzwolfer jumped back to avoid the sword swing, Vilgax then got up and drew his other one.

Vilgax then charged saying, "Well aren't you full or surprises! I guess my ship's data base is out of date, to think the legendary omnitrix real and in the hands of a human!"

Blitzwolfer ducked and avoid the swords and split his mouth and fired off another sonic howl only for Vilgax to stab his blades into the ground to hold himself still.

Meanwhile one deck three.

Yami was in battle, her morphed claws slashing apart android's heads, as they charged her with blasters. Her hair morphed into shield fists to block, then punch them in to trash.

One send a message to Vilgax telling him The golden darkness was on board and announced she was the " eternal servant to her master Akihsia Yoshii!"

Then Lala ran in holding a large cannon saying " behold Sticky-gooey launcher-kun!" she then pulled the trigger and fired slime at the androids making their metal parts melt. "I reverse engineered the goo from Goop's digestive juices, and altered them to only effect metal! That way it's noun lethal to organics!"

She then fired only for an android to duck and the goo hit Yami in the back of the head.

Yami then screamed in horror! Which was weird because true to Lala's word the slime did nothing to her sense her outfit and body was organic, and her nano-bots where inside of her body shielded from the slime by her body.

She then ripped off her dress and grabbed a bucket of water and soap in her hair fist and began scrubbing her self screaming. " I HATE SLIMY THINGS GET THE GROSS ICKY THING OFF ME! I CAN'T GET CLEAN!"

Lala blinked in confusion, Some of the androids stopped as well unable to make sense of this.

Lala then dropped her cannon and pulled out her Almighty tool from her D-dialer. "I guess Everyone has their own kryptonite." Her almighty tool looked like a want with a round top that had a spiral on it, and on top of the round peace was a pair of bat wings.

Lala then gave it a spin, making it switch modes to blade mode, making the wings go up and morph into a black bladed claymore blade, She then swung her blade and said." 36 Caliber phoenix!"

Her swing then send a blade of compressed air at the androids slashing them in half, " good thing I had Kouta and Zorro teach me one sword style."

She then lift her sword above her hand and gave a strong Vertical slash cutting through an android who tried to rush her. "that's Baki! Bitch!"

Meanwhile with the Akihisa Vilgax battle.

Blitzwolfer had given up on his sonic howl, it worked the first time because Vilgax didn't see it coming, but now he know about it, it won't work again, He was now ducking and dodging wild sword swings.

Vilgax growled, " the golden darkness works for you! How powerful of a warrior are you!"

Blitzwolfer then hen saw a stair case behind him and fired his sonic howl at the ground sending him rocket up in the air. Once on the upper deck he said. "Very! And Very tricky!"

He then ran in to a hall way.

By the time Vilgax had made it there Akihsia was in his human form hiding.

Vilgax then began to look around, he saw no sign of the wolf like alien the boy just was, "He most have used the time to transform into something else, and I know he won't become human again, that races bodies are to weak to do anything!"

Akihsia then reached in to his left pocket and pulled out a compact blaster, their was going to be times when he had to wait for the omnitrix to recharge like right now, and that's why he had the blaster.

He then held his hand around the counter and pulled the trigger when he saw Vilgax turn around so he wont' see the blast coming.

By the time Vilgax turned around it was to late the laser blast hit him in the right shoulder making him drop his blades and hold his shoulder in pain. He then saw the boy in human form.

Vilgax growled, "YOU DEAR MOCK ME WITH THAT FORM!"

Akihsia smiled and ran off saying, "Like I'll let someone who got injured by a human judge me." That was mocking at it's best he then saw the omnitrix had recharged.

Akihsia then used it to transform into Xlr8 who dashed off with Vilgax following behind him in a blind rage.

To be continued.

Omake start. Teen frost part four.

Animo raced through the forest as fast as his gorilla body could take him only to end up at a cliff.

He then turned to see a Swampfire. This Swampfire's body had a blue color replacing green, golden replacing yellow, and white replacing red. He then summoned blue fire balls in his hands. " give it up Animo!"

The tree's then grow and grabbed Animo rapping around his gorilla body holding it still to stop him from moving.

Swampfire then got ready to through his fireball only for Animo's head in a jar to detach from the machine holding it to the gorilla body revealing below were five tentacles, two small jets then popped out of the sides.

Animo's head in a jar then fly off.

Swampfire made his fire ball vanish. "Well that was creepy." He then morphed into upgrades. But This upgrade's color's where different white and green replaced by blue, he then jumped off the cliff after Animo.

End omake.

Frost's aliens.

Big chill, Humungousaur, Jetray, Cannonbolt, Chromastone, Swampfire, Upgrade, and three unknowns.

Akihisa then popped up. "and here's the first chapter of the space arc, Join us next chapter for the end of the pirate battle, and the end of the teen frost serials.

Little four year old frost then stepped up, "now for major events and trivia, my outfit is Ben10's outfit from the original series, and while Another universes Vilgax appeared last chapter, our universe's Vilgax appears for the first time."

Akihsia then picked up Frost and put him on his shoulders giving his smiling son a piggy back ride. "Also Momo and Nana are being coming a team, Plus Yami's extreme fear of slime has been revealed, Also Lala can now use Zoro's one sword style attacks."

Frost then said, "Also the poll results won't be revealed till it closes."


	23. Pirate attack end!

In the halls of Akihisa's groups ship Zastin was in a bad Rush slashing about the androids, in his rush.

Zastin, using his energy sword and normal steel sword he had when he first went to earth to slash part the androids, "I have to reseal the side and disconnect the pirate ship from our.!"

He then came to the door way the pirate ship made that connect the ships, he opened up a panel on the wall and flipped a switch.

A computer voice then said, "Repair mode engaged." Another metal plate then slide out of the wall covering the whole.

This would act as a make shift cover as robotic arms began repairing the side the proper way.

Zastin then turned to slash about another android, "I just hope they are all on board so the side won't get blasted apart again."

Meanwhile with Vilgax.

The space pirate was following the trial the shape shifter had made, His Kineceleran form heating up to the point of leaving behind melting trails.

Soon he came to what he thought was a room. "Trying to hide how like a human!" He then entered only for a large super strong metal to door to shut it. Out side was Akihisa in his normal human form.

Akihsia then hit a button as Vilgax banged on the door on his end, he had been tricked into an escape pod, "HUMAN RATT!"

Akihsia didn't pay him inattention as the pod ejected sending Vilgax off into deep space, "I can't believe he fell for that trick! I mean Come one he got out smarted by the ultimate baka for crying out loud."

In the escape pod.

Vilgax hit a button on his wrist to have his androids charge program from attack to rescues their owner. The device the button was connected to then said. "no unites able to get command."

Vilgax roared, all of his androids went on board the princess' ship, and fact that noun could get the command proved they where all destroyed. "I WILL HAVE VENGEANCE ! CURSE YOU AKIHISA YOSHII!"

Vilgax then drifted off in to deep space.

Meanwhile.

Akihsia now in Big chill form phased through the walls of his ship and went over to the tube connecting it to the pirate ship.

Big chill breathed out Ice on the tube freezing it making it shattered, His ship was now freed and the repairs to the outer hall has were done.

He then phased through the wall once more reentering the ship as he went back to being Akihisa.

Akihisa smiled, "Well Vilgax, you are the second Vilgax I've seen, and the first one was by far cooler."

He then head off to the safe house to let the others know it was safe to come out now.

Their ship would see make it to the wormhole and leave the earth's solar system.

Later on the main deck looking out the front viewing screen.

Ryoko, Lala, Yami, Momo, Nana, Himeji who was holding Celine, Yuuko who had frost, Yuuka, Minami, Zastin, Azmuth and Akihisa were gathered.

They entered the wormhole and in a second they vanished and reappeared in another part of the universe.

Azmuth smiled, " Well everyone we have left earth solar system. I know this is no big deal for we normal space travels, but for you humans this most be pretty amazing, to see a part of space no human has ever seen before."

Himeji nodded stunned looking at this strange point of space she couldn't find one thing familiar about it.

Yuuko like was knocked equally stunned.

Akihsia just put his hands in his pocket, think back on everything that got him here, he felt so humble right now, like how small he really was in the universe had set in, How many other people could have gotten the watch, how many others could have meet lala instead of him.

It was finally setting in how lucky he had gotten, and been so far in life.

Yuuka on the other hand was filming with her camera phone, "This is going right on my alien blog,"

As she recorded she said, " Hello earthlings we are now in an unknown to human point in space heading for Azmuth's home planet, and we just had a run in with a real live space pirate named Vilgax!"

The camera then landed on Zastin who drew his sword and said. " Get the camera out of my face before I slash it in half!" '

Yuuka then put her camera phone up and said, " we'll get to this later."

Ryoko giggled, " reporters! Can't get away from them even in the void of space."

Yuuka crossed her arms, " Hay someone in this relationship has too make sure people know we're the good guys, and that Akihsia is a hero not a meance like that dick on tv is making us all out to be."

Minami rolled eyes, " please no one listens to that Asshole!"

Akihisa paid no mind to this just focusing on the vastness of the universe before him.

Meanwhile back on Earth Kouta had some big shoes to fill.

Speaking of which our Shaman was currently standing before s speaking get away car with his three energy blades, on in each hand, and one in his mouth, dressed in his Ninja outfit, plus a backpack

Time seamed to slow down for him, as zoro moved his body crossing his Swords over his chest and placing the blade held in his mouth horizontally behind them.

Kouta's body then moved to the speeding car as his body span and he and Zoro yelled out, "ONIGIRI!" In a second the getaway car was slashed into three peaces making the criminals in side and their stolen loot fall out on to the street.

Kouta then switched his beam sabers off and put them in his backpack as he walked off leaving the criminal scum shaking in fear for the cops to handle.

Kouta walked behind a pole and we he was past his outfit had changed. He now had black boots, green military pants and a white short sleeve shirt, the only thing that remained was his backpack.

Zoro's ghost then appeared behind him, "I thought we handled evil spirits?"

Kouta put his hands, "I know Zoro, but Akihsia gone, we have to fill in, I mean come on, the police here Can't handle anything! I mean if not for us those scum bags would have gotten away!"

Zoro looked at him, " I know back in my dad the law was set up simple to rule, not to protect the weak, but that's not the case anymore. You could at lest try to let them to their jobs."

Kouta looked to his ghost, "Zoro I am a plumber I am a cop, on every planet that's part of the plumbers union, That includes earth, and every planet in the Deviluke Empire! I'm doing mine!"

Before their talk could continue the 1080 beads in his backpack glow and floated off.

Kouta then began to give chase and said, "Evil spirit!"

Kouta pulled out his energy blades turned them on and place on in his mouth and tow in his hands and raced off after his beads.

They beads led him to the forest.

Once the beads stopped Kouta's eyes widdned as Zoro entered his body thanks to Spirit unity.

What was before him was a strange sight.

It's body was made of wood it had no neck and no head, his torso had 8 rocks on it that looked like eyes, it's legs were stubby for it's size and it's arms were massive in size with three fingers and a thumb on each hand.

Over all it towered over him by about 7 feet.

The thing then tried to smash him with an open palm strike but, Kouta jumped back out of the way.

Kouta allowed Zoro to guide his body as he held the two swords in his hands at angles against each other, rotating them as he charged at the wooden monster building up momentum, he then made it to the wooden monster and past him leaving behind three large deep slashes on the wooden evil spirits' build.

The body's cuts spread slashing it in to three peaces as Kouta called out "three swords style secret technique three thousand worlds!"

The evil spirit left it's make shift body and began trapped in the 1080 beads.

The beads then returned to Kouta as he turned off his beam sabers and Zoro left his body.

To be continued.

Akihisa then popped up, " well hope you all enjoyed the chapter and major events, for the first time in the story not counting flash backs and off screen events, we are no longer in the earth solar system.

Kouta then popped up, " Also my part of the chapter was to set up the fact serials staring me will be taking the place of the teen frost serials once they end this chapter.

Teen Frost serial finally part start.

As Frost as upgrades jumped off the cliff after Animo he fired off an optic blast that destroyed animal's head dome machine thing's flight system making him fall out of the sky.

Upgrades then morphed into to spider-monkey, but this spider-monkey's furr was white and his skin was light blue, it span a web from his tail that pulled Animo to him, the monkey then stuck to the cliff wall and webbed Animo up as he wall crawled to the ground.

Once on the ground Spider-monkey morphed into a blue colored Brainstorm who quickly switched off Animao's life-support head dome machine's weapons, and tentacles which allowed it to move with out a body.

With Animo now defeated Brainstorm morphed into echo echo, who's colors were different, blue replacing white and white replacing green.

Echo echo then shrugged, "Had to reveal my last alien some how, that's the end of my serial everyone."

End of teen frost serials

Frost's aliens are, big chill, Humungousaur, Jetray, Cannonbolt, Chromastone, Swampfire, upgrades, spider-monkey brainstorm and Echo echo."

Akihsia then popped up, "ok everyone the poll results are in the winner by a land slide is another crossover with ben10. We have another up for what happens after that. Ok and join us next time when we take a p it stop on Lala's home planet."


	24. enter Crabdozer!

Needing repairs after their run in with the Space pirate Vilgax Akihsia show was making a pit stop on Lala's home planet, Deviluke.

It's solar system was strange to say the lest, and it was very much one of a kind. Instead of one star in the center that the planets orbed around, it had one super sized glowing space rock.

Azmuth was on Akihisa's shoulder, "This is what makes this planet so unique, instead of a star it orbs a giant glowing space rock giving a planet a color, always night Environment, the planet also doesn't spin, so one half of the planet is always super chilled to the point of almost nothing can live on that side. "

Yuuka was recording all of this and the planet.

The ship then went to the planet were they found dome cities.

Azmuth, then couched and continued, "No life is truly native to this world. As all of the life forms here came from a dead planet, that was destroyed when the star that use to be the center of this system exploded, leading to the dome cities you see as a way to keep themselves alive."

Himeji who was holding Celine, " Then why come to this rock?"

Lala then answered, "The space ships were powered by an element that went the way of the dinosaurs when the sun went super nova, meaning they only had enough power to keep there ships running on this rock as dome cities till they could find a new power source, and even then it took centuries to make new engines with the power to move space ships."

Nana then finished, " and by then all the live on the planet evolved to sue the new world,"

As the ship entered a dome city you could see glowing purple plants that looked like dead trees. It was a natural light system. In fact instead of street lights the dome city had the trees everywhere.

Yuuka recording, " and this everyone is the first time humans have stepped foot on the home world of another life form, This report herself is excited, after all as soon as I step off this ship me and my fell earthlings will be the aliens. How cool is that?" She then stopped recording and smiled.

The ships gang plank then lowered and Akihisa, Himeji, Minami, Yuuko, Yuuka, Lala, Yami, Nana, Momo, Azmuth riding on Akihisa shoulder, Celine in Himeji's arms, Frost holding Yami's hand, Zastin and Ryoko exited the ship,

There was a red carpet and royal guards lining it. Showing they wre getting v.I.p treatment.

Akihsia looked around, the buildings were pretty gothic looking, and kind of looked like medieval castles on steroids, some of the buildings even head glowing vines on them, acting as lights.

Yuuko then said. "Dang Lala, your planet is creepy!"

Lala was behind Akihisa shivering, " why do you think I left!" Lala was crept out by her own home world. That's saying something.

Yami looked around as she felt Frost's hand shivering in hers, "Don't worry Frost I won't allow anything to harm you, besides I kind of like it here."

Minami then spoke up, "you world!"

Zastin then ran to take his place by the other royal guardsmen.

Then out walked Gid.

Gid smiled ear to ear making the chibi just as creepy as his home planet, "Welcome my future son in law, his children, Harem girls, and Other guest to the center of my empire, and to my daughters, your rooms having been cleaned sense you all left go clean them!"

Lala Nana and Momo then bowed and said, " Yes father" and they ran off from the group to go clean their rooms.

Akihsia crossed his arms, "Some things are unavoidable even for princesses!"

Ryoko then spoke up, "What's the point of being a princess if you have to clean? I mean shouldn't be a maid of butler for that?"

Gid crossed his arms, "there is but not for there rooms, If the servants did everything for them they would be spoiled rotten brats unable to do anything, let along fit to lead my empire!"

Akihisa blink, he didn't think Gid would be that kind of parent, or as good of one, after all if he did spoil them rotten Lala, wouldn't be the wonderful spirited kind girl she is today.

Gid then bowed, " greetings to you my heir Akihsia yoshii!"

Akihsia then bowed as Azmuth held on to his shirt, "Greetings Father in law!"

Gid smiled, "Long time no see Azmuth."

Azmuth hopped down and looked Gid in the eye sense they were both pretty close to the same height. "Yes I would say not long enough."

Gid smirked, " still sore? I mean come on the war was a long time ago, and I didn't start it. I finished it!"

Azmuth growled, "and coast the universe many species in the process!"

Gid smirked and fired off a warning tail beam blast into the air, "you really want to try me?"

Azmuth backed off and hopped back on to Akihisa's shoulder he knew better then to piss off Gid.

Gid smiled, "Now then Akihsia please come this way I need you to settle a bet I made"

Akihisa followed him and said, "I have a bad feeling about this."

Azmuth looked at him, "you think?"

They followed Gid to an arena.

Gid then pushed Akihsia and Azmuth in.

Azmuth growled, "I take it the bet is who would win in a fight you or what ever is about to jump out at us!"

From the other side of the area out walked a large stone beast with six bug like legs and a rhino like head.

Azmuth gasped, "That is a CrabDozer! They are the natural predator to the alien form you call Heatblast!"

Akihisa's eyes bugged as he saw the thing charge. "I have natural predators!" he then slammed down the dial and transformed into Frankenstrike.

Frankenstrike punched the CrabDozer in the face, with an electric fist. IT stopped the thing dead in it's tracks. "When were you going to tell me I had Natural predators Sensei?"

Azmuth still sitting on his shoulders, "I'm old things slip my mind kid!" he was clearly covering.

Frankenstrike then kicked the think in the head making it flip over on to it's back were it couldn't get up.

Frankenstrike rubbed the back of his head, "I don't want to kill it it's just an animal."

Gid's voice then came over a speaker, "you don't have to you already won, Crabdozers can't get up off there backs on there own. A handy thing to remember figuring the Nemetrix is on the lose. "

Frankenstrike looked to Azmuth, "Start talking sense say."

Azmuth signed, "fine my original project before the war was life form arc Omnitrix for interregnal life forms, and the nemetrix for animals, most of which turned out to be the predators of the omnitrix life forms, But I destroyed the Nemetrix I swear it!"

Gid's voice then said, "Clearly something has but it back together because last week some lizard like dog looking thing transformed into a bug lizard and eat two of my guards before it timed out, returned to normal and ran! So that's why we are here I've gathered all of the predators that are still alive so Akihisa can face them to find their weakness, so in case he cross bath with that thing, he'll have a higher chance of living!"

Meanwhile in the null void

Albedo was working on a strange machine, in the form of brainstorm. "It's all most done. Soon I will be out of here and I'll becoming for you Akihisa Yoshii."

To be continued.

Akihisa then popped up, "Major events I had my first predator alien show down, and the nemetrix has been mentioned along with Buglizard. And I'm, on an alien planet for the first time how cool is that?"

Omake start Oshizu's fear of dogs.

It was a normal day back on earth Oshizu and Kouta were walking when they past by Aiko.

A dog then walked by and Oshizu screamed as her face turned blue and her hair stood up.

Aiko " what's wrong with ghost girl!" Glass then shattered all around them.

Kouta, "It's her fear of dogs, it triggers poltergeist like moments of uncontrollable telekinesis." Aiko then screamed as her panties were pulled out from under her skirt by an unseen force.

Kouta had a nose bleed form them.

As Oshizu screamed, Aiko's bra flow off. Kouta's nose bleed grew.

Aiko was crying, " Why is the unconformable moving thigns with your mind moment stripping me!" before long her shirt was pulled up, She screamed and quickly covered her self as Kouta nose bleed grew into a waterfall of blood.

Aiko was then lifted up into the air by an unseen force and through at Kouta landing with her crouch on his face. Kouta's nose bleed stopped it ran out of blood.

Oshizu saw this and in a second she returned to normal and growled, "YOU BITCH!" she the nran over to Aiko through her over her knee and started Spanking the girl. Clearly she was more afraid of losing Kouta to another woman then dogs.

Kouta waked his girlfriend spank his half naked long time crush Aiko, and Aiko sound like she was enjoying this. Kouta had another nose bleed which spelled out in Kanji.

"I love my supernatural life! Please let a three way be in my future!"

End omake.

And that's your to love ru fan services. How you all enjoyed it.


	25. Albedo returns

Next day was a big Day for Akihsia's gang.

They took off from Deviluke and made it to Galvan Prime and to Azmuth's lab fast.

Akihisa was on a table as Azmuth worked on the omnitrix, "And almost down" he then placed a new chip into the omnitrix making it glow blue, as a loading symbol hologram appeared.

Azmuth smiled, "The upgrades are installing. The only problem is you won't be able to transform till it finishes, But it'll unlock ten new aliens when finished.

At That moment in the null void Albedo had finished his portal machine.

He then flipped it in opening a portal.

He then ran out of it being warped to a new location at random and it just happened to be Galvan prime.

Where he quickly transformed into, Fourarms.

In the lab an alarm went off.

Azmuth rolled his eyes, "How typical the moment you need to hero he can't fight for awhile well something new is going to happen this time!" He then grabbed what looked like the omnitrix dial in blue. "Let me introduce you to one of the omnitrix proto-types it allows the user to turn into a mechamorph!"

Azmuth then put it on and turns into Upgrades with green and white replaced by blue.

Azmuth then signed for Yami, Momo and Nana to follow him, "Zastin Lala, stay here and protect everyone else!"

They all then headed out to fight.

Yuuka blinked, "that's going to take getting use too."

Celine was crying and holding on tight to Himeji, she was sensing something like her daddy Akihisa, but evil she was shivering."

When Azmuth, Yami Momo and Nana got were the problem was they saw a dark grey colored Swampfire throwing fireballs around.

Yami growled, as she summoned her hair fist, "Well if it isn't the bootleg of my master Akihisa!"

Momo then summoned out her fist sized Seed spitting flower cannons and they opened fire.

Then what happened next shocked them Albedo Swampfire turned his omnitrix dial making four spikes pop out.

Swampfire to a new form made of Petrified woof, with a large red gem like thing built in to his torso. He then put his hands together and fired off a large blast of blue fire that explode when it hit the plants sending them all back.

Albedo then set, " let me Introduce you to Ultimate Swampfire!"

Nana held up her d-dialer and summoned out her large red Octopus like animal Oku-chan!

Momo then summoned out her best plant, "ok Albedo big brother in law-chan may not be able to fight you right now but, His blood is Come on out Swampfire. Jr!"

The Swampfire copy then appeared.

Albedo laughed, "A normal weed against an ultra evolved alien, he is below me on the chain of evolution and as such will be destroyed to make way for the new." He then fired off a one hand fire bomb.

Swampfire jr dug underground then popped out with a mass of roots behind him were he went in fore a fire covered fist punch to the back of Albedo. But the punch did nothing,

And Ultimate Swampfire then kicked him away.

Yami's hair then held Albedo still trapping him.

Albedo was struggling, "let go of me you disgusting gender!"

Azmuth then fired off an optic blast on Albedo as he said, "you truly are Akihisa's opposite!"

The Attack did nothing.

Meanwhile in the Lab.

The Omnitrix finally finished installing it's upgrades and came on with ten new aliens.

Akihsia looked through them, Naming them as he went, they were called, Lodestar, Rath Nanomech, Jurryrig, Buzzshock, Feedback, Atomix, Graveattack, and he gasped as the tenth one.

Akihsia smirked as he turned to Lala, "Brace yourself Lala!" HE then slammed down the omnitrix.

Akihsia then began to change his hair turned black, his eyes became green, his teeth sharpened as he put on a grin that matched gids, his cloths morphed to a black top, camouflage cargo pants, black boots, and a green belt holding the Dial.

Then form his back grow A tail a black one that end in a four tipped Pitch fork, he also had more muscles to a human would, he had become a a member of the Deviluke Race!

Akihsia then called out his transformation's name with the change finished. "DEVIL!"

Lala then fell backwards with a massive nose bleed, "My body isn't ready!"

Devil then raced off to were he heard the fight.

Devil wasn't as fast as Xlr8 but he was a second best in speed. He the nsaw a big ugly plant thing attacking the people he care about and he growled as he punched the thing sending it skidding back along the ground.

Momo, and Nana saw the dial new this Deviluke was Akihisa and had nose bleeds as they said, "our bodies aren't ready for this much sexy!"

Devil then saw the red Omnitrix dial and growled "Albedo with an Ultimatrix like Ben's I know how to hack that. All Deviluke have a special power behold mine! Omnitrix hack!" In a green flash Devil morphed into Upgrades.

Azmuth's one mechamorph eye widened, "I didn't install a quick change function!"

Yami rolled her eyes. "Azmuth he said omnitrix hack! I do believe Devil's special power is the ability to trigger transformations with his mind!"

Upgrades arm then stretched and grabbed the Dial of Albedo's Ultimatrix. A moment later Ultimate Swampfire turned into Swampfire as upgrades changed losing his green under belly becoming pure black with green lines around him all jagged. A four poitn yellow star formed under his eye, as the dial grow four spikes.

The new upgrades then said. "Behold Ultimate Upgrades!" He still held Albedo's dial making it turn to dust.

Albedo was forced back to human form with no Omnitrix" WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"

Ultimate upgrades, "Simple Albedo, I hacked yours as upgrades then transferred the evolution function into mine, then destroyed yours, Thank you for allowing me to go ultimate."

Ultimate upgrades then transformed into Akihisa who smirked. "Yami Dear please take dare of him"

Yami's hair fist then grabbed him, "you're going back to the null void Albedo!"

Meanwhile back in the lab,

The one on the table was now Lala who was getting a blood transfer by Ryoko.

Ryoko, "I've never seen someone lose that much blood from a pervert nose bleed!"

Lala the muttered, "Akihsia Deviluke! To sexy for my body to handle! I see the light!"

Yuuko crossed her arms, " I think Akihisa has rubbed off on her to much!"

Minami who was holding a sleeping frost, "yes! "

Yuuka just ran out the door to take pictures of Galvan prime's swamp like environment for her blog.

To be continued.

Akihsia popped up, "ok everyone Albedo is now are second returning villain, and Now I have the second to last play list. And I went Ultimate for the first time.

Now for the status on ultimate upgrades. He is basically Malware colored green, but any tech he absorbs his lost unless he installs it into the omnitrix before he times out, like what he did with the evolution function.

Akihsia then popped up, "also the Space arc is now almost over, with only one chapter left before another episodic arc ending in another ben10 crossover happens. This time around it will be a mix of ben10 bad guys and To love ru characters we meet.

Now enjoy your second to last Kouta serial.

Omake start!

Kouta was waking up early in the morning he a headache. He looked around to see he was naked in bed with Oshizu, nothing new there, but on this other side was a naked Aiko.

Aiko then opened her eyes and they bugged.

Oshizu who was awake all along, "We had a threeway so what. "We also filmed it with Zoro taking over the camera to film. My Kouta want a harem now he as one welcome to the relationship Aiko.

Aiko blushed and smiled she liked this, even if it was all on film. "Can we erase the flim after we watch it may be?"

Kouta just had a nose bleed, "Best morning ever!"

End omake.


	26. End of the space arc Ren!

As the Ship left Galvan prime and head on it's way back to earth.

In the cargo hall, Yami was Sparing with Akihisa.

Akihsia slammed down the dial on the Omnitrix and transformed into Graveattack, the living planet.

He had no head, Just a torso were his face was as long with a core and large stone arms and shorter legs. He had on black shorts, on his forehead was the omnitrix dial.

Yami morphed her hands into swords and charged as he found her self lifted off the ground and forced to spin in mid air around Graveattack.

Graveattack's arms and legs retracted into his body leaving him floating in mid air as a miniature planet with a face. "this gravity control power is a bit much.!"

Yami returned her hands to normal and held her skirt down or up or what ever, she was to dizzy to till if she was up from down anymore. "Yes now can you let me go I'm going to throw up."

Graveattacks arm then reappeared and hit the dial making him turn back into Akihisa.

Yami then fell down landing on her but, "so I was holding it down. Or was that up. My heard hurts."

Akihsia helped her up, "Still I can't believe our trip to space is almost over, I mean we'll be making it back home to earth soon. Hopefully nothing to extreme happens. I need a brake. "

Yami held her spinning head and held on To Akihisa. "You took the words right out of my mouth master. I hope nothing slimy happens."

Akihisa looked to her, "you know you'll have to face that fear sooner or later Yami."

Yami crossed her arms, "Is that an order master?"

Akihisa then said, "Yes!" He then turned into Goop and hugged her making her scream and cry.

Goop holding her tight, " relax, this is why we are doing this! We're going to scare the Fear out of you!"

Yami then started to cry anime tears. "But I don't want to face my fears, I'm scared of them! And this is slimy Master please stop it!"

Goop held her tighter, "No it's just me, embrace me!"

Yami just made hair fist braking goop a part and she raced for the bath room stripping as she did so.

Goop's hover disk then pulled him back together.

Goop returned to being Akihsia as he said. "that could have gone better."

Meanwhile in the girls bath room.

Himeji I was giving Celine a bath, all the while Celine was trying to breast feed. Himeji moved Celine away from her breast and said. "Sweaty we have been over this Mommy doesn't have breast milk! Why does she want to be breast feed so much?"

Lala then joined her and said, "I've talked with my sister Momo about that, sense she knows more about plants. Our Guess is Sense human and plant dna don't mix, some human instincts are boosted, and were do baby's instinctually eat? And were does it come from? Answers milk and From breasts."

Himeji held on to Celine tight as she tried to go to Lala.

Lala then smiled, "It's ok Himeji, you know you could try some Lactation pills? I hear those work."

This small talk about breast feeding was soon cut short when Yami dove in and started shrugging her self.

She said, " I can't get clean!"

Himeji, Lala, and even baby Celine rolled her their eyes.

Meanwhile with Akihisa.

Our young here was walking alone through the halls looking through his aliens. When he heard something. "Ok Who's their!"

Then out walked a boy in a school uniform with white hair up top and black hair down below.

The boy then said. "I am Ren!" Akihisa then remembered Lala mentioning her best friend Run, who was a memorzorian. A race that was both genders switching ever few month, each gender having it's own personality, they would keep doing this till they reached adult hood, were both genders would split apart gaining their own bodies becoming male twin female twin.

Akihsia blinked, "Oh, Do you know Run?"

Ren nodded, " Yes she's my sister, and yes we are still sharing a body, we haven't reached adulthood biologically yet. I snuck on your ship when you visited gid. Now I'm here to take my Lala!"

Akihsia rolled his eyes, " well then Till your sister I'm sorry I had to do this, " He then slammed down the dial of the omnitrix.

Akihsia morphed into an alien with an ogre like body with slime green skin, dark green shorts, and an iron mask upon it's head. The mask had a chest plate held on by chains. On the chest plate was the Omnitrix Dial.

This was Toepick. Toepick's mask then opened and Ren screamed as he lost all color. Sounds of demons and witches laughing could be heard.

Ren's didn't want to look at the unholy image before him but he couldn't take his eyes off it. He tried to run but Teopick grabbed him and pinned him to the wall and said. "You're not the first would be suitor I had to beat. Now You can either give up all right to Lala and this face goes away, or you can keep looking at it for about six more minutes your chose."

Ren said. "I give! I give! Just take it away!" Toepick then slammed his dial becoming Akihisa again, Ren then ran away holding his eyes. "My eyes are bleeding.

Then Lala looked out of the girls bath room to see Ren. "Ren were did you come from!"

Ren then stopped and rubbed his eyes, "I snuck on board when we went to see your dad, I want to beat this human, and become your fiancée myself but I lost in five seconds!

Lala giggled, " That's silly Ren, I only think of you as a friend it wouldn't work out."

Ren then finally got the ability to see as his heart broke he then saw Lala was naked and fainted with a nose bleed.

Akihsia then walked up and blushed. "Lala we talked about this you can't walk around naked! You don't know who will see! I mean you just told him he was just a friend to you, yet you showed him your naked body that's mix signals."

Lala blinked in confusion, "what do you mean!"

Himeji then spoke up out of the bath room, "showing your naked body to a male is saying with out words you want that male to have sex with you, so you just told the boy he was just a friend yet you want to have sex with him."

Lala then blushed in embarrassment " Oh my god I didn't know! I mean I've been doing that for so long, he most think I love him or something!" she then left back into the bath room. " Why didn't anyone tell me this sooner! I mean I can think back to 100s of times I did this same thing!"

Akihsia rolled his eyes, " That's my Lala for you, she doesn't understand the nudity Taboo.

Meanwhile on earth.

Kouta was in his Shame outfit I hear screams and hand in with his three swords to check it out and his eyes widened.

Their was a giant frog with four eyes running around and on it's head was a man with green skin white hair male pattern boldness, and a pot belly. He was dressed in brown pants black boots black shirt and in his hand was a strange ray gun.

He laughed. "Behold for I Dr. Aloysius James Animo have perfected the mutant ray!"

A compressed blade of air then slashed the tip off of the ray gun. Making Animo turn to see Kouta. "Who are you? I was hoping for that Alien kid, after all his transformation inspired me to make monsters of my own!"

Kouta, then spoke with the sword still being held in his mouth, "Don't you watch the news he's not on the planet at the moment!" He then charged and span as she slashed the Mutant Frog with an Oni giri!

The Frog then fell down as three large slash makes appeared making it's blood gush out before the cuts busted into flames roasting the frog!"

Animo then jumped off and rolled around on the ground to put himself out. "I'm on fire!"

When the fire was done a police officer slapped the cuffs on him.

Kouta then took the sword out of his mouth as Zoro left his body. "What a lame super villain. Now then Let's figure out how to get home Zoro. Why did I have to pick up your sense of direction!"

A few days later Akihisa would return home when his ship landed, bring an end to his time in space.

'

To be continued.

Akihsia then popped up. "Hay everyone as you can see by the fan service the story is taking more after to love ru, which is ok by me. We have meet Ren, next chapter we meet Run who asked Lala to find away to split her and her brother apart. Plus I have a runs with more super villains and just be a hero. Also the poll results are in.

What you want will be happening in the summer arc are as follows.

Another ben10 crossover Squid girl crossover, then Generator rex team up.

Thanks every body also new poll do you want more girls in my harem yes or no?"


	27. Meet Run!

IT was early one Monday morning, While many people were already in school Akihisa was rushing to get to his.

Why you may ask? Simple with his older sister gone he no longer had a baby sitter so he had to find a daycare willing to watch Frost and Celine, and they didn't want to leave daddy.

He would have normally transformed into Xlr8 but the Omnitrix had yet to Recharge.

Akihisa looked at his wrist and smiled when they Omnitrix turned green he hit the button about to turn into xlr8 when he heard a scream and looked up, to see a car about to fall off the bridge above.

Akihisa then turned it to lodestar and slammed it down.

Akihisa was then covered in green light as his form changed, his neck vanished his head became a metal skull hovering between two yellow shoulder likes. His body began black with yellow two toed feet, and yellow non-moving claw like hands that had the shape of magnets.

Around his waist a belt appeared with the omnitrix dial. He then yelled out. "Lodestar!"

The alien then pointed his claws at the Car and moved it, with his magnetic powers, safely lowering it to the ground.

Were the lone driver pulled out his cell phone and quickly took a self with Lodestar behind him and post it with the hash tag saved by the alien boy.

Lode star then slammed the Dial returning to normal, he then circled through his unlocked aliens about to pick Xlr8 when he sneezed and slammed it down on Devil.

After he changed Devil smirked and said, " well might as well go with it" He then turned the dial on his belt making it grow four spikes.

Devil was then covered by green light as he changed, his Skin became dark dry he grow goat like horns on side of his head, from his back grow large wings. He then called out. "Ultimate Devil!"

He then flow off at high speed.

A little while Later in Class 2-f the final bell was about to ring, when Ultimate Devil crashed through the window timed out turning into Akihisa in a flash of red light.

Akihsia then barrel rolled to a safe landing, then the final bell rang.

Ironman looked back for a moment saying. "You just made it kid. Also anything to say about that window.

Akihsia then stood up and said. "Ultimate is the only way to fly!"

Behind him Lala, Nana, and Momo were laying in pools of their own nose blood, having past out from massive nose bleeds when they saw ultimate devil.

At that moment Akihsia Saw Ren, who the sneezed and morphed into his Female counterpart slash twin sister Run. She had Green hair she was in her brother's male school uniform.

Akihisa looked confused, " I thought they had to spend a month as one Gender before changing."

Run then watched as Iron man left, 'Earth's electromagnetic field is different and it's messing with the Biological change clock, so on this planet a sneeze tricks it and makes the change."

Kouta was cleaning his Energy blade handles as he said, " well that stinks. I mean you be changing Genders all the time, Just imagine when it happens while one of you are in the locket room. "

Run then got up as Lala sat up, she growled a little, she hate Lala, she was only her friend because her father made her be, and Lala always used her as the test subject for her crazy machines but right now Lala was her only hope. "Lala I need you to make something to Split me and my brother a part!"

Lala then shot up, "but Run that's a normal part of your biology. You should just wait, I mean rushing something that's part of the biological clock doesn't end well. Remember what happened with Boobie boobie up-kun!"

Run then growled, "We are way be hind the Average! I'm sick of sharing a body with a boy! I mean I see what my brother sees, I see it ever time he plays with himself! For crying out loud! Do you have any idea what that's like!" she was tearing up as she Grabbed Lala by the Shirt.

Run then began to shake her, "I beg you on ever ounce of friendship we have Split me and my brother apart!" she was hoping the guilt the girl.

Lala was looking dizzy as she brake free, "Fine, to the spare parts in the always open science lab! Akihisa please follow Juryrigg's repair and improvement of Machine's power will make what ever I make's chance of working with out a big backfire much higher!"

Akihsia looked out to you the reader, " I'll go along with it, but I'm more scared of Lala's inventions then Vilgax!"

He then followed the two girls to the lab.

Moments later Lala who was wearing some glasses with spiral marks that let her see in side machines, In the Science lab working on a strange ray gun. The ray gun need to be held in both hands it was pink with a spiral mark on it. IT was kind of shaped like a dolphin.

Lala then held it up as she removed her glasses, "ok Prototype split split separate-kun is done! It'll use Cellular mitosis to split Ren and Run into their own bodies. Akihisa Go Juryrigg and check it out!"

Akihisa then slammed down the omnitrix dial and morphed into a small red Gremlin like alien, in a black skirt, Camouflage cargo pants boots, with a green vest that had the omnitrix dial In the center.

Juryrigg then grabbed the ray gun and worked on it in super speed saying" fix fix fix!" over and over as he did it.

When he was done the spiral symbol was replaced by the Galvan Tech symbol, and the ray gun looked like a normal ray gun.

Juryrigg then said, "That'll do it, but it may get the minds wrong you know Ren ending up in Run's body, and Run being in Ren's body!"

Lala them smiled As Akihsia returned to human form, "Not to worry Akihisa, I have a fully working body switching Machine called Maru Maru change-kun, Waiting back in my lab at home. Worst Case, They just end up spending the Day in the wrong bodies before we fix it in the lab.

She then grabbed the Ray pointed it at Run, "for Science!" She then pulled the trigger hitting Run.

Smoke then filled the room. As every one couched.

Run's voice said " Well I'm not a boy!"

Ren's voice then said, "and I'm not A girl!"

The smoke then cleared and the twin's saw each other face to face for the first time. It worked.

The smoke then cleared more revealing they were both naked, both covered them selves and Run screamed.

Akihisa closed his eyes and took off his jacket and handed it to Run, "here Run cover your self with this!"

Run blushed as she put it on "such a gentlemen" in her head she added, he's too good for Lala!

Ren then said, "WHAT ABOUT ME!"

Lala covered her eyes not wanting to see a penis that didn't belong to Akihisa. "all my clothing machines only have girl cloths so I guess try to sneak away before someone sees your penis."

Akihisa then turned around and transformed in to Wildmutt. Why become Wildmutt Simple he had no eyes, so his eyes wouldn't get him in trouble, and he won't see something he didn't want to. Like Ren's wiener!

Ren then screamed as he tried to sneak out the window, only to follow. Girl's screamed signaling they saw A naked Ren!

Out side Kubo's voice said. "ok so White and black is his natural hair color!"

Minami's voice then added. "Akihisa's man junk is bigger!"

Later on run was sitting in class fully dressed thanks to A peke badge express which was a simple version of Peke with out the Ai, or robot mode. She looked at Akihisa and blushed.

Lala then turned to Himeji, Yami, and Minami. "girls I think run wants In the harem I mean she keeps looking at Akihsia then to me and I'm guessing the rest of us, with the I hate that you have him and I don't look."

Yami flipped her hair, "so then you think we should allow her in because she's your best friend?"

Minami crossed her arms, "I never thought I would be in a harem, but now that I am, I think there is a point were they will get to the point were their will be too many girls in it!"

Himeji then said, "she's right we can't just let every girl who wants to join us in the bed room in, We have to be picky!"

Yami then nodded, "So I say to be allowed we need to set some ground rules, One they have to truly care about Akihisa, It can't be some simple crush or Fan girl thing!"

Himeji nodded, and Added, " And They can't be greedy, We all need our Akihisa time in the future Marital bed we'll be sharing."

Minami then added the last rule, "they also should only be in it for truly being in love with Akihsia, Not the future status of Queen, Not the Money that comes with it, Not for the fame, or in other worlds no Gold diggers!"

Lala then put her hand to her chin, "well she just meet him today I don't think that's long enough to fall in love with someone, I mean I new him for a few days before I know I was in love. So First one unknown. Run is the nicest Girl I know I saw her give all of her alliance to help the pour on her home planet many times, and she's a royal so that's a lot. So not greedy check. "

Himeji then added, " and if she is a royal then she's not gold digging as she has money of her own. So that one's a check too, but I think all three need to be a check to allow someone in the relationship we, Yuuko and Yuuka share with Akihisa."

Lala nodded, "so we agree Run could possible join but before we let her in we need to make sure her feelings are true."

The four members of Akihsia harem nodded in agreement.

Later on run was setting up a prank in the hall way, she set a trio wire that would drop a bucket of spoiled milk in Lala when she left the bath room. She smirked evilly as she muttered, "This will teach her to use me as a guinea pig"

Lala then opened the Door and she was about to take a step when she looked down and laugh, " classic Run, Girls their's a trip wire out here, Step over it, Run's known prankster. Wait hold on I'll cut it!"

Lala then pulled out her Dialer summoning her almighty tool in sword mode. She stepped over the wire and cut it, making the bucket slide down the line before coming right for Run.

Run's eyes widened as the bucket of Spilled milk hit her in the face.

Run was about to cry as people were laughing at her.

The Neo FFF who's out fits just had neo put over the F on their mask then appeared and grabbed all those laughing to go punish them for mocking a beauty form beyond the stars.

Akihisa then walked up to her and said, "here let me help." In a flash of green light he became Upchuck and licked her clean. The spoiled milk not even phasing upchucks almighty gut!

When she was clean Akihisa hit the dial and returned to human form and saw run Blushing. "You ok?"

Run the blushed as she said. "Yes" She then ran he licked pretty much every inch of her and she loved it. What was wrong with her?

Himeji then said, "that's the kind of shy girl Run I use to do, no name pun intended. It's official she's in love."

Lala smiled, "Run is in love with Akihisa, That's all three check Run is now allowed to join us! I can't wait to till her!"

She then ran after Run to till her the news, " Hay Run hold up, I want to be the one to invite you in to the harem!"

Run then stopped blushed and slowly turned around, "what did you say?"

Lala smiled, " me and the other girls saw how you were crushing On Akihsia, and I know you aren't the gold digging type of lady, we agreed to let you join the harem if you wish, That is."

Run ran it over, be with Akihisa, but it would also mean being with Lala, would it be worth it? She had no idea. "I need some time to think of this it's a pretty big choice." She then turned to leave.

Lala smiled and said, "I understand." she the nturned and left her breast bouncing a little as she hoped making her remember, something she forget. "Oh Peke add a bra to my outfit!"

Peke who was a hair clip right now, "Yes!" In a flash of pink Lala's outfit changed slightly added a bra. She then jumped and they didn't bounce. " I have got to get the hang of this Nudity Taboo thing! I don't want to send any guys the wrong message like I've been doing to Ren all this years.

That night Run dreamed of having Sex in a large group with, Yami, Lala, Yuuko, Yuuka, Himeji, Minami and Akihisa.

She then woke up red faced and said, "Tomorrow I'm accepted the offer to join, It's worth it! Besides It'll make getting pay back on Lala easier. After all I just have to make Akihisa like me more then her!"

She then laid down and went back to sleep. Tomorrow she was joining a harem!

To be continued.

Akihsia then popped up, "ok as of this chapter I've turned into half of my new aliens and the harem is growing again. Let's welcome Run. And I've gone ultimate twice!"

Akihsia, "this was Monday, see you tomorrow when and after school family outing takes a drastic turn! Vilgax returns!"


	28. Vilgax returns!

Tuesday afternoon.

IT was after school and we see our Hero, at the zoo, with Lala, Nana, Momo, Yuuko, Yuuka, Yami, Run, Himeji, Celine, Frost and Minami

Celine like normal was in her mother Himeji's arms looking at the animals.

While Frost was holding Run's hand. Frost really want to get to know his new mother Run. The kid thought of all of his father's girls as mother.

Run was like wise wanting to make a good impression, as she was told, mess up and they would kick her out.

Celine was happy and giggle as she point to the monkeys and said, "Monkey!"

Himeji smiled, and then Celine's smile got bigger as the little girl said, "Looky daddy monkey!"

Sure enough their on top of the monkey pin was Akihsia as Spider-monkey. He was making monkey sounds to get a cheep laugh. Yuuka was recording this for her blog.

Spider-monkey then jumped down and turned back to normal, then androids like the one's Vilgax owned started raining down.

Yami sighed as her hair fist smashed them. "Why can't we get a brake?"

Akihisa then slammed down the Dial and morphed into a new alien. This one had black skin. Green underbelly, one eye, on top of his head was two antenna that end in spark plugs, his fingers were even tipped in spark plugs.

A green belt with the omnitrix dial then appeared around his waist finishing his transformation. The new alien then called out his name. "FEEDBACK! And Yami we can't get a brake because if Ever chapter was just comedy like the last one people would get bored."

Feedback then grabbed an Android and sucked out all the power in from it's battery making it fall down. Feedback then fired off the energy he just absorbed as a lighting bolt at more.

Nana then summoned her octopus like animal to help restrain the androids and keep Celine and Himeji safe.

Momo then called out Swampfire junior, he ripped off the trapped androids heads. Nana's animal would hold the androids still, Momo's plant would destroy them.

The Twins had a good combo going.

Feedback then saw someone walking in and spoke. "Vilgax! Really dude? Attack a zoo? Are you that crazy with revenge?"

Vilgax then drew his energy blades, "I will not be made a fool of by the likes of a human masquerading in the flesh of another life form!"

Vilgax then swung at Feedback only for Feedback to grab both blades one in each hand.

His long antenna then moved so their spark plugs were on the energy swords, The Antenna then sucked out all of the energy from the blades making them shut off.

From between the Antenna a ball of lighting started to form before it fired hitting Vilgax right in the face sending him back and shorting out his robotic eye.

Vilgax was on the ground but he was getting up.

Feedback then changed back to Akihisa in a red flash.

Akihsia then turned the dial thankfully the new update allowed him two ten minute changes before it shut down to recharge. "I Just had to use up five minutes as spider-monkey to make my daughter laugh, and bring a smile to her face."

Akihisa then saw Vilgax upon him about to punch him, so he slammed it down. In a bright green flash it looked like Akihisa had vanished.

Vilgax pulled his fist from the ground. "Now what form have you taken." What looked like a fly then landed on Vilgax's face.

The Fly then fired off a massive amount of lighting at Vilgax shocking him and making him fall.

A Zoom in then happened, this fly was a humanoid nanobot. With green bug wings. And a head that had a mouth and four small eyes around the omnitrix symbol. This was Nanomech!

Nanomech then looked to you the reader and said, "It's not about how big you are, It's about what you can do!

The fly then started Zapping Vilgax more and more as the Space pirate tried in vein to hit the bug.

Nanomech then said, "I Can't wait to read the news paper in the morning. Big bad space pirate Vilgax beaten by bug!"

Vilgax then growled and was finally able to swatch Nanomech away in to the tiger pin.

Nanomech was on a tiger when he said. "Tiger That gives me an idea!" He then flow out of the pin returned to being Akihisa then slammed down the dial again.

He the morphed into a humanoid white tiger, with a claw coming from his knuckles. He had on a black shirt, Black boats, camouflage pants held up by a green belt with an omnitrix dial. This was "RATH!"

Rath then charged and punched Vilgax in the face as he said. "Let Rath tell you something Vilgax! You have a lot of nerve interrupting Rath's kids first trip to the zoo! Now Rath is going to go ultimate and kick your ass!"

Rath then turned the dial on his belt making four spikes pop out. He grew a second claw and more savage like markings, and more muscles. "ULTIMATE RATH!"

He then slashed Vilgax across the face with the claws on his right hand leaving a scare behind on the Space pirate's face. "Think of Ultimate Rath when you look in the mirror ever day for the rest of your life!"

Ultimate Rath then kicked Vilgax in the face sending him in to the Elephant pin

Ultimate Rath then went for the dial, "As much as ultimate Rath hates to admit this, Ultimate Rath needs a new alien to finish this fast!" He then returned to being Akihsia.

Akihsia then turned the dial till he came to Admix. "Let's rock Atomix!" he then slammed down the dial beginning his transformation.

Akihisa then transformed into a humanoid robot, with a white and green body. He had large forearms that had green atomic energy stored in them, He also had energy stored in his shoulders and chest. Around his waist was a green belt that had the omnitrix dial.

When Vilgax got up Atomix grabbed the space pirate and said. "Goodbye Vilgax!" He then through Vilgax into the air and punched the pirate when he came back down.

The punch sent Vilgax flying into space.

A red flash then returned Akihisa to being Akihisa.

Nana then walked over to Akihisa. "Big brother how did you know Vilgax's race can survive in space?"

Akihisa looked at her, "They can Survive in space? Good for him." He then turned and left a shocked Nana.

Nana then said, "I think big brother just showed some dark side." She then watched as the Androids left to go rescue Vilgax.

Later that when they were all at home the power went out.

In a flash Akihisa transformed into a small alien that looked like a Battery with stumpy legs, little arms with two fingers and a thumb. The Omnitrix dial was on top of his head. And it had big green eyes this was Buzzshock.

Buzzshock then transformed into lighting and flow inside of the house powering it making the lights come back on.

Lala then got up and said, "I'll go check to see if we blow a breaker."

Run then got up, "I'll go check to see if anyone else is out."

Momo and nana then got up "We'll go check on the babies."

To be continued.

Akihisa then popped up, "Ok major events I just transformed into all of my new aliens and went ultimate for the second time. Plus we have a cliff hanger with this power outage.

Akihisa then couched, "Also while Run has joined the harem she is new, and as such hasn't done anything with the rest of us yet. Also yes I showed a little dark side. So what?"

Omake.

At Kouta's house.

Kouta was walking into his house when the power went out.

Oshizu then walked up holding a old style Japanese paper lantern, "This makes me feel more at home."

Zoro then appeared out of the portable Tombstone in Kouta's pocket, "Me too!"

Akio rushed and grabbed Kouta shaking like a leaf "I'm scared of the dark!"

Kouta rolled his eyes, "I hope this is a minor power outage and not some kind of badguy plot!

Zoro looked at him, "Don't jinx us like that!"

End Omake.


	29. Ben10 returns!

Turns out the whole city was out of power. So After Lala started a Generator of her own making to power the house, Zastin pulled out a radio.

Zastin turned it on and picked out up a news broad cast. "the city has lost power officials have no idea as to why, but in unrelated news reports of a strange bug like monster is coming in."

Akihisa point to the omnitrix and said. "I bet you the watch they are related." Akihsia then looked to Zastin. "Zastin hold down the ford I'm going to check things out."

Yami then stepped up flipping her hair over her shoulder as she said. "I'm coming too, any better then sitting around here."

Akihisa nodded and the two headed out. Soon enough Akihisa heard something and started search for the right alien. And in a second transformed into Wildmutt in a flash of green light.

The eyeless alien then jumped after the shadow only for another Wildmutt, to jump out. The other wildmutt an omnitrix dial on a green dog collar.

The two Wildmutts then pushed each other away and transformed back to human form in red light. One Akihsia, and the other Ben Ten.

Ben's outfit had changed sense his last appearance in the story. He now had a black skirt with green lighting with the number ten in the center. Brown pants and on his wrist a more watch like white omnitrix.

Akihsia smiled. "Ben" He then held out his hand and Ben smiled and shock his hand back. "Akihsia nice to meet you face to face."

Then out walked a cat like blue skinned alien in black and blue armor named Rook Blonko holding the proto-tool in blaster mode.

Yami then held a hair hand out to Rook, "I am called Yami. Bio-weapon. You?"

Rook looked nerves as he shock it, "Rook Blonko nice to meet you miss Yami. How are you doing this?" Yami simple said. "Nano-bots in my system allowing me to alter my form."

Ben raised an eye brow, "I saw one of you before, My friend Rex but in his universe you guys are called E.V.O"

Akihsia the couched, "I think we're getting off topic here, I don't want to sound rude Ben, but What brings you to my Universe?

Rook then spoke up "We were fighting Phil Billings, A former Plumber turned super villain, who is human mutated into a half Terroranchula. When he fell through this portal and we followed him."

Yami tilted her head, " I know all life forms, but I have no idea what a Terroranchula is."

Ben then turned into the pokemon looking bug alien Ball Weevil, "this guys natural predator."

Yami then pointed at the pokemon looking things, "That alien race ever existed in this universe."

Ben then returned to normal. "Ok then I guess we should start looking together. We know when we're close Phil lets out this energy field that mess with an omnitrix only allowing the user to transform into Electric based aliens, which is a disadvantage sense he eats electric energy."

They then heard a scream and all four heroes raced off. Ben and Akihisa slammed down their dials.

Akihsia morphed into Frankenstrike, Ben into Feedback. Akihisa then said. "We most be close my omnitrix never mistransforms me!"

Feedback looked at him "why most you brag dude?"

They then saw a monster twice as tall as a man. He had Greenish silver skin large muscles. His arms next and legs were covered in brownish fur. IT had three clawed fingers and a thumb, three claw toes, and one wheel talon. A large spider like head with red eyes.

Rook then switched his Proto-tool to Staff mode and said. "That is him!" He then rushed him only to be backed handed into a wall.

Phil then turned to see Yami, Frankenstrike and Feedback, "Look two Bens twice as much energy for me to eat!"

Yami morphed her hands into sword blades and made ten blade tipped hair tentacles. "I will not be ignored and his name is Akihisa!" she then ran in ready to slash Phil and she did better then Rook.

Feedback looked to Frankenstrike, 'She always like this?" Frankenstrike nodded.

Yami's quick moves allowed her to avoid Phil's strike but her blades were doing nothing against Phil's armored skin. Soon Phil grab Yami's head sucked energy from the nano-bots in her body then throw her away. Yami landed on Rook.

Frankenstrike then put his hand on the dial, "time to go ultimate!" He then turned the dial making four spikes popped out.

Frankenstrike then grow larger being 10% taller his muscles like wise grew, as his boots became spiked and covered in more metal, His hands also changed, his fingers becoming metallic claws and the number of converters on his back double.

The changed ended when an eye visor formed over his eyes and he said. "Ultimate Frankenstrike!"

Feedback's eye widened, "Dude I lost the ability to do that and you gain it! Now you are just bragging to the max or Ultimate! Get it?"

Ultimate Frankenstrike just punch Phil in the ground making a creator as he said. "Start talking bug man!"

Phil grabbed hold of the Ultimate's alien's fist and flipped Ultimate Frankenstrike on to the ground and got up, "Even if you don't use your electric powers I can still feed on you by touching you! You only made me a lot stronger."

Feedback watched as ultimate Frankenstrike transformed back into Akihisa. "Akihisa! Rook pull your self together I'm going to draw him away!" Feedback then sparked with energy making him self a magnet for Phil as he turned and ran.

Phil following, leaving Akihisa Rook and Yami.

Akihsia got himself up as he Saw Yami helping Rook up.

Rook then walked over to Akihisa. "Ben will time out, then Phil will go after the largest energy source around."

Akihsia then paled, "That would be my house!" in a flash be became xlr8 turned the dial making four spikes pop out, Xlr8 then vanished in a way faster then normal blur. Meaning Ultimate Xlr8 had been used but unseen.

Rook then looked to Yami. "Miss Yami is he always like this?"

Yami crossed her arms and nodded, "like you won't believe."

Later at Akihisa's house.

Akihsia was standing around as he heard something then quickly slammed down the dial, Turning into Buzzshock. Buzzshock then flow in to the air and fired off an electric blast into the air gaining Phil's attention.

Phil then jumped at Buzzshock!

Then through the window a large hand popped out and grabbed Phil holding him still.

Phil roared as he flexed to force the hand open. Lala's voice then yelled out, "I Grabby grabby hand-kun won't hold him for long!" Akihisa's then returned to human form in a flash of red light.

Ben Rook, and Yami then showed up as Phil finally broke free.

Rook changed to proto-tool to launcher mode. Which looked like blaster mode but with an open loading path. Rook then load in a capsule. " I have a tranquilizer, but only one, So if you all could hold him still so I can get a good shot."

Ben and Akihisa then transformed into Frankenstrike. And grabbed Phil as Yami's hair rapped around the spider like monster.

Rook then aimed then fired and the Tranquilizer tar which was very large hit Phil in the stomach making the Struggling monster stop and faint.

Yami let go as Ben and Akihisa returned to normal.

Paradox then arrived and opened a portal back to Ben's world. "Well done all, now then Rook, Ben it's time for you both to head home, I'll drop Phil off at the null void for you."

Ben looked confused, "Wait you only get involved because unless things are direr. Oh crap this was a distraction so Eon could get away with something wasn't it?

Paradox nodded, "Yes"

Ben paled. "Oh crap baskets!"

Rook, Paradox Ben, and Phil vanished.

To be continued.

And there is your second ben10 crossover.

Akihisa showed up "Ok and now I've used Ultimate frankenstrike, his powers are just twice as strong versions of his normal forms' powers. Also Eon has been mentioned."

Also I have some notice for some story challenges.

Challenge one.

One To love ra Yugioh crossover.

Instead of Rito Lala lands in Yugi muto's bath room. What point in the Yugioh story is up to you.

Rules

Lala has to take to dueling and want to bring it to the universe. Her duel disk has to be a new mode of her almighty tool.

IF you make it a harem I would like Rebecca to be in it.

Many of the people who want to marry Lala, most challenge yugi to duels for her hand.

Challenge two.

To love ra Ghost rider challenge.

Before he meet Lala, Rito's sister Mikan was dying, when a strange man walked up to Rito and said he could save his little sister if Rito hand over his soul.

So now ever night Rito becomes to Ghost rider haunting down souls of sinners to repay his endless dept to the devil.

Rito lose all joy in live till Mikan wishes on a star for some one to be able to bring some joy to her brothers hellish life.

That's when lala drops in.

Rules

Pairing most be Rito x Lala or Rito x Lala x harem.

Rito has to be sad depressed, and joyless at first only gaining joy from being around Lala.

Some demons most also come looking for Lala, triggering Rito to battle to keep her safe as the ghost rider.

Third and Final challenge.

To love Ra werewolf challenge.

One Day Rito is bitten by a large wolf and transforms in to a werewolf at night. Horrified he tries to hide it while looking for a cure but can he keep it all a secret from his family and all the alien women in his life?

Rules of the challenge.

You can have Rito get bitten after Celine becomes a baby girl.

Rito's werewolf form has to be a large anthropomorphic wolf. Making him more animal then man.

Nana finds out she takes a creepy liking to Rito's werewolf form. Creep starker like liking.

When Lala finds she has to be super comforting promising it changes noting and gain a new drive to marry him.

Gid after watching Rito battle in werewolf form starts pushing for his and Rito's marriage to happen wanting to bring that kind of animalistic power into his race's gene pool.

Rito has to think of himself as a monster, and a freak, driven to find a cure, but over time accept his curse and think of it more as a gift.

If you want to take any please pm me and we'll work it out from there.


	30. Meet Rex part One!

The next day at school. It was free period.

In the lab was Akihsia and his harem. Lala was working an a new strange machine.

Akihsia leaned against the wall "What is this thing again?"

Lala then ouched as she pointed to a 50% larger version of Pyon pyon warp-kun dx. "It's an improved version of my one way transporter, you remember I used it a few chapters ago to send Akihsia to my father's ship when he turned into goop."

Yuuko then yawned as she said, " and why are you working on it at School?" Yuuko for some strange reason was feeling sleep like she couldn't wake up, and she's been having dreams of a pink energy being saying it was her mom. What could that mean?

Lala rubbed the back of her head, " well turns out their's a rule about teleports on this planet set up by the plumber all teleports from this planet have to be monitors and approved by the plumbers as it a new field of cosmic research. My teleport on to this planet didn't brake the law because I wasn't on this planet when I teleported. But the point is now I have to built a two way version of dx to avoid criminal record, and that won't look good."

Himeji blinked, " Well At lest they aren't treating you differently because you're a princes!"

Lala then hooked up the machine to a computer, "ok their now with the monitor and tracker partial I made, I well be able to track who ever uses it any where In the universe and hopefully bring them back. The location is set for three towns over."

Akihsia then got on the thing with out a question, "I'm the hero and I can fly fast so if you can't bring me back I can get back on my own, besides I'm the main character I know how to spot a plot device when I see it."

Run blinked and looked around, "Guys can we stop braking the fourth wall before we get in trouble."

Lala then hit the send button and said. "What's the worst that could happen….I just jinxed it didn't I?"

At that moment Yuuko sneezed and a pink blast of energy came from her hit the teleported making it overload and teleport Akihisa to some unknown point in the universe instead of three towns away.

Everyone's eyes widened. Azmuth then appeared in his mechamorph armor, " first Yuuko your mother most have been an anodite, so you are an alien too, second come one we need to find were Akihsia went."

Yuuko's jaw dropped. Yami put a hand on Yuuko's shoulder and said. "welcome to the alien club."

At this point in time a universe a way. A Teenager named Rex Salazar was bored.

Rex sighed as he walked down the street, "this is bull, everything has been so boring sense I saved the world! I wish something would happen."

Then a Man named Paradox appeared, "well Rex I am Professor paradox I'm a time, and universe traveling friend of Ben!"

Rex blinked a few times, "All I had to do was wish for it?"

Paradox laughed, "you sound just like Akihsia Yoshii the Omnitrix wielder of universe, 2-1-11-1-20-5-19-20." Paradox then stopped time for a moment to address you the readers, "If you convert those numbers to letters you get baka test! As a pun on the main focus of the story."

Time then started again. Rex blinked and said. "That was a lot of numbers"

Paradox smiled, " And all of them lead to an inside joke you wont' understand as you are not an extra dimensional being. Now then I asked you here because the Omnitrix wielder I just mentioned has gotten himself in a bit of a tight spot involving his universe version of Evos, the bio-weapons. And Like you all Bio-weapons control their nano-bots giving them builds. "

Rex blinked as he said. "Hold it so you want me to go to another dimension help Ben's counterpart their fight evil versions of myself?"

Paradox nodded. Rex smiled and said. "you got it dude!"

Paradox smiled as he pulled out his pocket watch, "splendid now hold on!" Rex and Paradox then vanished in a flash of light.

Meanwhile.

Akihisa rubbed his eyes and found himself in a jungle. The planets were all had blue leafs, purple trunks, and orange flowers with red spots. Akihisa then began to walk around as he said. "I feel like I've seen this before?"

Akihsia then looked at his omnitrix and turned through his play list of aliens. "I have got to remember to ask Azmuth to unlock the last play list for me when I get back. Now were are you? Oh their you are." The omnitrix then showed wildmutt and Akihisa slammed down the dial.

In a flash Akihsia transformed into wildmutt.

Wildmutt then turned the dial on his forehead making four spikes pop out, turning his fur read giving him a scorpion tail, and a fin down his back. The transformation then said. "Ultimate wildmutt!"

The ultimate alien then rushed off into the jungle!

At that moment Rex was cutting down trees using Big fat swords' Saw mode as he said. "I feel like I stepped into a crazy children's book!"

Rex then saw a red thing in a tree that had the dial of the omnitrix, "You most be Akihisa! I'm Rex an E.V.O a man named paradox sent me."

Ultimate wildmutt then spoke up, " oh so your Rex, Ben mentioned you on when me and Him teamed up." He then jumped down and transformed back into wildmutt then back to Akihisa.

Rex's build then felt a part in to Free his hand. The two young heroes to shock hands before dust form a massive laser blast covered the area.

The two then looked to see a girl. Show looked to be teenage, red hair in a long pony tail. She was in a more revealing version of Yami's outfit that had shorts. Right name her pony tail was rapped around her arm and morphed into a large blaster. This was Mea Kurosaki.

Rex smiled as he made his Smack hands and said. "So you two have Slam cannon, and your's shoots lasers! My only shoots bullets it makes from what ever is behind me!"

Mea blinked as she said. "I'm sorry but I've never seen a male Bio-weapon before? And As for as I know Project Eva only made three bio-weapons my older sister code named the golden Darkness, My self, and the finished project nemesis."

Akihisa then looked through the omnitrix, "first your older sister goes by Yami now."

Rex put up his fist and said, "Second I wasn't made by your project as I come from a different dimension! Name's Rex!"

Mea then un made her arm cannon and made her pony tail slit and shape in to four cannons two on each side of her just as big as the Slam cannon. "Then Rex I would like to compare nano machine based abilities in combat, and Also boy how do you know my older sister?"

Akihisa slammed down the dial and became Upgrades and rubbed the back of his head, "she's in my harem!"

Mea's eyes bugged out of her head as Rex looked at him and his jaw dropped.

Rex blinked, "you are my new hero!"

Mea then growled, "PERVERT!" Her cannons then fired. Upgrades reshaped himself so the blasts went right through whole's in his body harmlessly.

Rex avoid by punched the ground sending himself into the air.

Mea then quickly grow bird like wings and took off after Rex, wanting to know what a male weapon could do.

Upgrade would smile if he had lips, "I see an opening just hold her still Rex, I hope I can stretch the way I think I can!"

In the air Mea was looking around for Red, tell a large metal object hit her sending her down and making her lose her weapon transformations.

Mea the regrow her wings and turned to see Rex in the air with his boogie pack, as he recalled it's turbines. "Your nanites can make organic matter, I'm stuck just building machines., Miss I'm sorry didn't get your name?"

Mea rubbed her head. "I am Mea Kurosaki!" she was blushing as she formed her hands in to twin cannons and pointed them at Rex, "Now die!" She then fired only for Rex to avoid it and say, "so you can use two builds at once Two!"

Rex's then morphed his arm into the Big fat Sword and flow at her, only for her pony tail's tip to morph into a blade and clash with his own. Rex then said. "Ok I can't do three builds so I have been one upped!"

Mea then prepared to fire only to find her arms wont' move she looked down to see a black green stripped slime growing on to it covering her body in a skin tight suit of black slime with green strips.

The omntirix symbol then appeared on her right shoulder as her wings became mechanical bird wings and her blade and cannons returned to normal.

Mea tried to struggle but she was unable too. Upgrades head then popped up, "Give it up! I have control over your nano-bots and as such I have used them to hijack your body! Thanks for distracting her Rex!"

Rex blinked unaware of this plan as he said. "Your welcome!"

Akihsia as upgrades then made her land using his control to keep the girl who was still struggling quite, "come down I've using your Nano-bots to view her memories and found some messed up shit out about my Yami's past."

Rex then landed and did away with his builds as he said. "Do tell?"

Upgrades then spoke, "From her memories project eva didn't use people who were already arrive for their nano-bots they built them themselves from stretch by making them in test tubes, their making and technical mother's name is Tearju Lunatique, currently in in suspended animation in the old project Eva base now run by nemesis."

Rex nodded along, "Ok Test tube babies, Maker trapped by a monster she made, got it!"

Upgrades then spoke as Mea stopped, "when nemeses awoken she destroyed the base leading to a comical spill that hit Mea. She was unstable and about to die till Nemeses did pretty much what I'm doing now to stabilize her, and shut off much of her emotions, leading to her loyal to her."

Rex nodded along, "Ok Save and slight brainwashing. Got it!"

Upgrades then spoke, "apparently Tearju tried to run but was captured by Nemesis something she kept secret from Yami who only followed Nemesis because she was the strongest of the three. Now that's all I got the rest is too locked away to get anymore information or Details. Right now I'm just going to undo the emotional lock, then get off her before I time out!"

Soon Upgrades got off Mea. And Mea began to cry. "What have I done!"

Upgrades then turned back in to Akihisa.

Rex put a hand on the girls shoulder, "It's ok look I Akihisa can merge and bust Nanites powers, and I have the ability to absorb Nano-bots from someone's body, Show us the way and I know working together me and Akihsia can beat this Nemesis girl!

Mea wiped her eyes years of Guilt hitting her, "ok but only because I don't' believe my sister would join a boy who wasn't unstable!"

She then turned to lead them to the old base.

Meanwhile on earth.

Yuuko and Hideyoshi were talking to Azmuth."

Hideyoshi was pale, " let me get this straight Anodites are all female energy beings that make more by converting their energy to matter to become any specie and make babies with those species. And IF a child doesn't show any sign of anodite abilities by time they are ten they have to return to their home planet!"

Azmuth nodded. "yes"

Yuuko looked pale, "so that's why mom left, it was the law of her home planet."

Azmuth then said, "But all Anodite can sense if one of their children becomes a late bloomer and awakens powers later on, now given their strong laws your mom will need to get some paper work done to return with an anodite office who can confirm to the leader you have the spark as they call it. After the office makes the report she be able to say and wont' ever have to leave."

Hideyoshi sat down. "so me and my sister are aliens!"

Yuuko pointed to herself, "Just me brother I'm the one with the spark!"

A blue female energy being and a pink one then appeared. The blue one had on a police officer's hat on and looked at Yuuko. "ok Miss your daughter does have an active spark your free to stay!"

The pin energy beign them morphed into a human form that looked like an adult version of Yuuko in her 40 who cried and bugged both Yuuko and Hideyoshi. "My babies!"

Azmuth looked at his watch "That was fast! They most have really cleaned up the system because normally that would take a full day!"

To be continued.

Akihisa then pops up. "ok everyone welcome to the first part of a two part crossover. Now for major events, We meet Yuuko and Hideyoshi's alien mother! Yuuko's an anodite. So the only humans in the harem are Yuuka Himeji and Minami. I meet Rex and we are going to face Nemesis. Plus Yami's little sister appeared for the first time.

Now for

Some new three new story challenges.

To love ru Evangelion crossover

Lala lands in Shinji's bath tub pulling Shinji in the to craziness.

Rules Lala's inventions have to lead to improvements to Unite-01, and the true color of Nerv being revealed early on to Misato and Shinji. Has to be a Lala x Shinji harem. Misato most be in the harem.

And Like run Lala has to think of Asuka as a best friend when she meets her but Asuka can't stand Lala!

Second Challenge.

Baka and Test/ Gamer crossover.

One day Akihisa wakes up as a living Video game character, and gets pulled into the world of the abyss!

Final challenge of the chapter.

To love ru star wars crossover.

One Day Rito as attacked by an unknown assassin and believed to be killed but in fact he is found and saved by a Sith lord. Rito is then forced to become the apprentice to the sith lord, Till Rito grows so strong he is able to slay his master and take the title of Darth.

Rito then sets out with his office to stop the forced Wedding of Ren and Lala he heard about, and reclaim his Lala, marrying her on the spot when he shows he is stronger then Ren, gaining Gid's empire as his on new Sith empire.

Rules. Who attacks him is up to you. What Sith lord saves him also up to you.

Rito most be dark and have a evil sound name after Darth. He has to view Lala the other girls as things taking from him that he most reclaim through the might of the dark side weather they like it or not!

Lala as always has to be unaware of Rito's dark side despite seeing him kill.

He has to view Celine as his daughter and want to make little Celine into a future sith Witch and heir to his empire.

Rito most have powerful force abilities like force Storm, Mechu-deru and his variant that allows the user to make techno beasts, and mastery over Fuse lighting, and Dark transfer allowing him to bring back the dead, enough master of the Force choke to kill someone in seconds.

Rito most also be a master of light sabers using two curved handled sabers that are able to hook together into a double blade lights saber.

Please pm me if you wish to Take any of the challenge please contact me.


	31. Meet Rex part Two!

Mea brought them to what looked liked an old lab as she said. " this is as far as I will go" She was shaking her now unsealed emotions making her fearful of this place she turned and ran.

Rex just put his hand on a keypad making blue circuit board patters glow on his skin which could be seen through his cloths making the door open. " Nanite Machine hacking. It's a pretty thing."

Akihisa was looking through the omnitrix and be transformed into upgrades."

Rex blinked, " I don't think this Nemesis girl will fall for that like Mea did!"

Upgrades looked to Rex they stepped in hearing the door slam behind them. "I have a different ULITMATE! plan for her, you just have to get me in range to Touch her and she will fall!"

Rex looked puzzled but yeah what else was new, "Ok! What are you going to do?"

Akihisa rolled his eyes, clearly Ben either couldn't go ultimate in his and Rex's team up or didn't go ultimate for some strange reason.

They then heard the creepy laugh of a little demon girl.

Rex make his smack hands as he said. "ok come out come out where ever you are Creepy little Nanite Demon child!"

On a broken tank was a raven, who slowly morphed to human form. She was a petite young girl, who kind of looked to be about 12, she had tan skin black hair glowing golden eyes. She was dressed in only a black dress which the right strap off was hanging off slightly.

Rex nodded, "That's just what I thought a Nanite demon child would look like!"

Nemesis' long black hair then split in to two pig tails which slowly transformed into super sized Cannons.

Upgrades quickly fused into Rex and they made an upgrade version of Block party and braced for impact.

Nemesis fired only for the laser blast to destroy everything before her other then the two fused young heroes who were protect by their combined shielding build.

Nemesis growled and fired more. "IMPOSSIBLE! I AM THE STRONGEST BIO-WEAPON IN THE UNIVERSE!"

Rex took some steps through the fire un effect by it and hoping to god Akihisa wouldn't time out. Upgrades head appeared on Rex's shoulder as he said. " And we are two of the best heroes of the multiverse!"

Soon Akihisa took the chance and jumped from Rex to Nemesis.

Nemesis smirked as she easily stopped upgrades from entering her body and merging with her nanobots. "Nice try but I have enough control over my body to stop you from hijacking it!"

Akihisa as upgrades' omnitrix dial then grow four spikes as he said. "I'm not hijacking it I'm destroying your Nanites!" A green wave washed over the upgrade slime on Nemesis making it's patter look more edgy and organic.

Nemesis then screamed and fell to the ground. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Ultimate upgrades then got off the girl and said, " You and the rest of the universe did not yet know of my omnitrix new evolution function that makes my aliens more combat oriented. As Ultimate upgrades I absorb tech instead of merging with it. Destroying the original machine. In this case your Nano-bots. No nano-bots no bio-weapon."

Nemesis through up white dust that use to be her bodies nano-bots as she screamed in pain. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!"

Akihisa then timed out and returned to normal. "Yeah I stepped another villain who want to kill me."

Akihisa then put his hands in his pockets as looked to a shocked now buildless Rex. "Come on Rex let's go find their maker Doctor Tearju Lunatique."

As they walked away they heard the sound of a baby crying and looked back. Nemesis was deaging back into a baby!

Rex looked shocked "WHAT THE HELL!"

Akihisa rubbed the back of his head, " I guess the nanites aged her artificially, and with out them to keep her that age she is reverting back to her age she was when they were injected into her a baby!"

Rex rubbed the back of his head. 'now what?"

Akihisa looked to Rex "Well baby's don't have the best memory so I guess Soon she'll forget about being nemesis and just be a baby!"

Rex then picked up the baby who was once nemesis and rapped her in his jacket, " then we can't just leave her here." They then took the baby with them as they came to a tank that held a woman in it trapped in green goo.

Akihsia took the baby, who stopped crying and was looking around not knowing where she was showing Nemesis was clearly gone and she was just a little baby.

Rex put his hand on the tank once more using his Nanites to hack the machine and the tank emptied out the green in to some pipes. Then the tank opened releasing some smoke and out stepped and adult version of Yami.

Who flipped her wet her out of her face as she said. "Took someone long enough, I was awake the whole Time I was in their!" The smoke then cleared to reveal she was naked and dripping wet. Her hair fallen over her breasts to cover them, a hand over her crotch to cover it.

Akihisa and Rex had a nose bleed.

Akihsia hand the baby back to Rex and took off his jacket and handed it to Tearju.

Tearju put it on it hung open slightly as she could only button the button but it still covered her breasts if only barely, and covered her crotch again just barely.

She smiled and then took nemesis, "well I made this baby so it's my responsibility I guess. And Thank you both." The hot almost naked girl who was dripping wet then gave rex and Akihisa each a kiss on the check making them both have another nose bleed.

Rex's face was bright red, " I never want to leave this universe!"

Akihsia then held his nose as he said. ' It's a great universe isn't it?" Akihsia then began to fade and glow green " What the hell now!"

Tearju hummed to herself, "you most have came here in a matter transporter beam, with out a receiver unit to finish the transport. amateur mistake. With out the Receiver unit to finish the transport the teleport is only temporary. You're teleport has simple ran out of time and you are returning to point A."

Akihsia didn't want to leave He need to help Rex get back to his universe and Tearju and Mea to Yami so she could have her family back!

Tearju could see it and said. 'Relax this place still has a working ship I'll get Mea and we will leave. Thank you Akihisa. "

With that Akihsia vanished and found himself back in the class room. With everyone rushing to him they were worried.

After school and after the story telling. Yami and Akihisa where Walking by themselves after all it was her family he saved with Rex's help.

Yami smiled, "so Nemesis is no more, Unborn by undoing the Nanobots that gave birth to her. You are amazing Akihisa my master, and I am proud to be a member of your harem."

Yami then hugged him and Akihsia returned the hug.

Akihsia smiled and said. "thanks Eva."

Yami's hair then grow blade tips and point themselves at him as she said. "Never call me that again if you wish to live my love!"

Akihsia was pale, "right sorry Yami."

To be continued.

Start omake day in the life.

Yuuka was in the Yoshii house holding her Camera phone point at her so she was on film as she said. "Now a lot of you are saying Akihisa will go back, and the his relationship with us is wrong. So to compact the negative press I'm doing this video."

She then walked around the house catching people on camera, we could see Lala I nthe kitchen but when Yuuka got close it was revealed Lala was naked with a towel flung over her shoulders drinking milk after a bath.

Yuuka's jaw dropped. "Lala! You said you where working on your nudity taboo!"

Lala finished her glass of milk and said, "I know but we're home where no strangers will see me so I see no harm in being undressed. So what's the harm?"

Yuuka's eyes twitched, "I will be editing this part out!."

Yuuka then saw Nana calling out her Octopus like animal as she removed her shirt.

Yuuka blinked, "What am I seeing?"

Nana looked at her " I'm sick of not even having an A-cup! So I'm going to have Oku-chan pull on my breasts in hopes of making them bigger!" The alien Octopus then wrapped a tentacle around Nana's chest and the camera looked away as off screams Nana moaned out " bad idea! Bad idea! Aaaaaaaa!"

Yuuka looked at her phone and deleted the whole video, " Noun of that was usable!

End omake.

Akihsia then popped out, " and while that's the chapter and end of the Generator Rex crossover. Major events no more Nemesis. Tearju is free. Rex is in our universe, Yami was called her birth name for the first time."

Akihsia then coughed to clear his throat, "Now then we have a new poll for what you want to see in the next seven chapter episodic long mini arc before we start the summer arc, which will give me my next and final play list of aliens. "

Yuuka then popped up" also this omake was the start of the Yuuka's blog omakes that will go till the summer arc which will star me trying to make some video's for my blog. Also no story challenges this chapter."

Akihsia then morphed into Heatblast and said. "Now I have a space Octopus I have to kill to get it to stop molesting nana with his tentacles!" Heatblast then raced off with Yuuka behind recording.


	32. Minami the mermaid!

A few weeks have past sense the team up with Rex. Yuuko had all but mastered her Anodite power, with the help of her mother Hikari Kinoshita.

Akihisa himself had unlocked the last play list. His name aliens being WaterHazard, Astrodactyl, Ampfibian, Armodrillo, Terraspin , NRG Chamalien, Clockwork, Shocksquatch, and Gutrot.

Right now Akihisa was flying In the air As a humanoid pterodactyl. Dressed in black shorts and a black short sleeve shirt with a green belt that had the omnitrix dial on it

It had red skin and on it's back was glider like Pterodactyl wings and a glider with a jet making a green flame as he flow along.

This was Astrodactyl, and as he flow he said. "Dam it I'm late!"

Flashback.

Akihsia woke up to see a note on his desk written by Lala.

The note read. "Dear Akihsia we know you are sleepy after being out all night battle Animo's mutates so, I turned off the Alarm clock so you could sleep. See you at school bye bye P.s. Azmuth is coming with us to tend to the summoning system in the school."

End Flashback

As of right now our hero was one hour late for school.

Astrodactyl kept flying " Dam it! The worst part is I get no special treatment! No rewards for being the hero!" He then looked below to see Animo rushing in to the road on back of a giant frog.

The Dinosaur like alien sighed. "What is with this guy?" HE then flow down as he summoned an energy whip in both hands one whip snapped a bag of money from Animo's green hands and the other hit the mutant frog making it kick Animo off.

Astrodactyl then looked down at Animo who fell to the street on his back. "Dude Really! For crying out loud! Stop it with the mutants! It's bad enough I'm late for school as it is now I have to deal with you"

Animo then reads for a mutating ray gun at his left side only for a green energy whip to snatch it up and pull it into Akihisa left hand.

Astrodactyl then landed and handed the money bag to a police officer as he grabbed Animo in his free hand. "you have no powers! All you do is make freaks! Freaks! Coming from me! That means something! So how about you go see a shrink, Get normal and get a dam life! "

Akihsia then throw Animo to the police as he was about to fly off but the omnitrix timed out making him Akihisa again.

He quickly turned to transform again but it was no use, the watch was recharging! He the growled and ran off to try and make it to school as he held on to the mutant ray. "stupid ANIME!"

Behind him he could hear Animo going on a rant about having revenge and saying Curse you and your middling ways Akihisa Over and over!

By the time the watch had recharged it was to late. The Finally bell had rung Akihisa had missed a day of school.

Akihsia fell to his knees as he said. "Dam it I lost!"

Minami then walked out. "Akihsia chill it's just one day of school!"

Lala then walked with Azmuth on her shoulder, "Yeah it's no big deal."

Azmuth's eyes widened as he sad the ray in Akihisa's hand. "Akihsia what the hell are you holding?"

Akihsia got up and looked into his hands. " Oh It's Anima's mutation ray. I forgot it was in my hand in my mad dash to make it to school."

Azmuth looked panic and grow paled, " quick get rid of it! "

Akihsia looked puzzled, "Why?" His omnitrix then recharged and turned green and glow bright as did the Mutation ray gun.

Akihsia quickly dropped it " What the hell!?"

Azmuth jumped off Lala's shoulder and said. "Hit the deck We have DNA Data feed back!"

Everyone then got down as Animo's Mutation ray gun exploded in green light sending out ten Beams of green energy.

When the blinding flash was over Akihsia looked at the Omnitrix and quickly check to see if he still had all of his aliens. "What was that?

Azmuth then got up in his mechamorph armor, and walked over to check the omnitrix. " simple the Omnitrix is not safe guard against other DNA alternators. So if one gets to close it is hacked! Animo's Mutation ray began to hack the omnitrix and overload." His hand to fused to the omnitrix right quick running repairs and analyzing it. " My bet is that's how Albedo's former one worked, it simple hacked Akihsia for To gain it's DNA. But As Animo's tech isn't Galvan level it over load and send out energy waves in coded with Alien DNA."

Akihsia looked confused, "what?"

Azmuth's mecha morph eye rolled. " It means those beams had the DNA of your aliens on it. As such anything hit by it will mutate, based on the DNA it was hit by."

Akihisa then screamed out, " WHY WOULDN'T YOU PUT IN A FILTER TO PREVENT THAT!"

Azmuth then looked at Akihisa, " I ever imagined their was another being smart enough to built a dna alternator. As much as I hate to say it Animo is the closet I have to an Equal in tech level. But I've add a flitter using my mecha morph armor so this won't happen again. After the first Animo encounter I meant to do it but I forgot."

On the Ground Minami screamed!. For her legs had morphed into a mermaid tail in a white color her skin was also paler.

Everyone's eye's bugged.

But soon Minami's fish tail returned to being legs. Azmuth said. " Oh my, It appears one of the Ten hit Minami and infused Ripjaws DNA into her. Making her part human part Pisscciss volann."

Minami blinked in confusion as she stood up, " I'm an alien Mermaid now?"

Lala nodded her head" Looks that way!"

Minami was confused and said the only thing she could think of, "Every girl wishes to be a mermaid at lest once and I get it! Just great!"

In the distance they heard a scream.

Akihsia snapped back to focus, "Guys you go give Minami a check up! I got to take care of this! " He then slammed down the Omnitrix Dial.

Soon he transformed into an alien that looked like a jelly wish with two stingers and stinger like legs, it had large green eyes no mouth and the omnitrix dial on it's chest, This was Ampfibian!

Ampfibian then flow off and raced off to the scream to see a large human sized monster bat.

The bat looked to be made of fire, with red stone plating , it looked like a bat version of Heatblast.

The Heatblast then turned to Ampfibian and breathed fire.

Ampfibian ducked and fired lighting strikes form his four stingers at Heatbat hitting in the chest.

The beat then fell out of the sky and into fountain where it's flames where put out and it screamed.

Ampfibian then landed, and looked at it, it appeared to be dead, but to be safe He fired off more lighting at it to check.

The bat then proved it wasn't dead as it jumped out and flamed back on and flow off!.

Ampfibian then timed out making Akihsia barrel roll to avoid Heatbat's fire breath and he quickly slammed down the omnitrix to transform.

Akihisa became a humanoid with red crab like armor plated exoskeleton and dome like head grey with four eyes, his hands had dark grey plating with the omnitrix dial on his chest, this was Waterhazard!

Waterhazard then putt it's hands together and fired off a jet stream of water at the bat putting it's flames out, and forcing it to the ground. "I'm sorry Mr. bat but I can't let you hurt anyone!"

The Omnitrix then started to beep it was going to time out soon and then Akihisa would be a sitting duck!

With a flash of red light Waterhazard became Akihisa once more and he was scared. He backed away, "This can't be how it ends! I'm a hero I can't die by mutation bat, who's copying my powers!"

Then in flow Lala who fired a version of Animo's mutant ray gun made over to look like a rabbit, it hit Heatbat and returned him to normal bat.

Akihsia blinked in confusion.

Lala then landed and held up the ray. "Meet Unmutate unmutate-chun! With the help of Azmuth's mechamorph armor, I was able to repair Animo's gun filter it to prevent another hack, and reversed it's mutation beam to undo mutations."

Akihsia sighed in relief. " So you can use that to make Minami normal again."

Lala shock her had sadly. "Sadly no. Animo's ray gun works by having an animal dna data base inside and knowing the DNA to alter it, It doesn't have human DNA so it doesn't work on them. But at lest we handled two of the beam mutates. Eight more to go."

To be continued.

Where is the next arc. Animo's mutate ray is the plot device.

We have eight more people slash animals who got alien power ups now.

Major events Akihsia has the last play list of aliens and sense clockwork appeared in use by time traveler Akihsia a few chapters back, only six hasn't been used yet.

Minami is not stuck as an alien hybrid, slash artificial mermaid.

Ok guys that's it for now see you next chapter sorry for the lax of the omake this chapter, thanks to real life I hadn't had the time to think of one this week.


	33. Kyouji is a super villain?

The Following night Akihisa was racing around town with Yuuko at his side looking for more of the omnitrix mutates.

Yuuko saw Akihsia was about to turn in to Xlr8 so her hand glow pink making a pink energy field cover the omnitrix preventing Akihisa from slamming down the dial. " You need to stop this Akihisa. Running your self in to the ground won't help us find the other eight mutates and even if we do, you be do tired to fight in case they are evil!"

Akihisa looked to her and said. "Yuuko You don't think I know that? But you have to understand." He then pointed to the omnitrix, "Azmuth trusted me with this. It's my responsibility and just like with Albedo if someone is using it's power for evil it's on my head!"

Yuuko then closed her hand making it's glow end and the dome around the omnitrix vanish. "Akihsia it's not your fault this happened you couldn't have known"

Akihisa then turned the dial and slammed it down saying. "It's still my fault."

He then morphed in to what appeared to be a purple skinned mechanical and or rock based life form. IT was dressed in a green jumpsuit with a window in it's stomach showing gasses in side. IT had gloved hands green from the elbow to the hand and white on the hands.

It's hands had four fingers. It had green boats and ports on it's body around it's face was a black band with the omnitrix dial covering it's mouth and nose if it has a nose, so the only facial feature that can be seen is it's big green eyes.

This Alien was Gutrot. Gutrot's ports then released, a green smoke screen.

Yuuko coughed as she covered her eyes with her left arm and make her right hand glow. "Dam it Akihisa! Repente Flatus!" From her glowing right hand came a gust of wind that blow away the smoke screen and when it was clear Akihsia was gone.

Yuuko crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, "Why did I become part of his harem again?… Right the whole hero thing. That's a real give and take."

Meanwhile.

Akihisa was already half way across town in human form looking around when he heard a scream and rushed to it and his eyes widened.

Their in the middle of the street was a large plant using it's vines as tentacles to rip about a bank and put money in bags.

The Planet looked like a monster tree the size of a house, and on top of it was a teenager.

The Teenager had pale green skin and red hair. He was dressed in a black hoodie, black pants and black shoes.

The Teenager looked at Akihisa and smiled as he said. "Just the baka I want to see Remember me Akihisa?"

Akihisa blinked, as he turned the dial of the omnitrix. "No I think I would remember someone with red hair and green skin."

The green skinned teenager growled as he said. "I'm KYOUJI! You know Class 2-b? you stold my on again off again girlfriend Yuuka and made her part of your harem? I tried to use you as a way to get answers for a test? Come on you have got to remember me."

Akihisa then slammed down the dial and transformed to a being in a metal suit with a helmet that had three openings in it that glow red and a pan like handle on top of it the dial on the chest, this was NRG.

NRG then said. "sorry but I don't remember you."

Kyouji growled as he said. "Dam it! Your fuck up with the Animo Gun and your freaky watch hit me and turned me in to this and I found out I have control over plants! I am now GREEN THUMB!"

Nrg then shot his tree with an Radiation blast from his helmet's grates making it fall and Kyouji hit the ground as he said. "Lamest super villain name ever. How about Skin man? The weed? Plantman? Green terror? Even Poison?"

Kyouji got up and growled, "I worked all day on the got dam name! Baka!" He then held his hands out making large tree roots burst from the street and head for NRG to try and impale him.

When the Roots hit NRG's armor they shattered in to tooth picks. "Why be a super villain? When you have such a promising future as a gardener?" NRG then fired off another Radiation blast.

Kyouji avoid it by having a tree root pick him up and move him out of the way. " EVEN NOW YOU MOCK ME!" The new Super villain then moved his hand in rage to try and send m ore plants to attack NRG only for to his shock to throw a fireball that hit NRG knocking him on his back.

NRG fell down hard making a whole in the streets as he said. "Ok so you are Swampfire powered not wildvine powered like I first thought. Making mental note of it." He then rolled over on to his stomach and pushed himself up with his arms, as he couldn't get up when on his back.

NRG then turned to face Kyouji, he was not going to call him green thumb. "Look! Your sick is all calm down and turn yourself in and I'm sure you can get some help."

The omnitrix then started to beep as it glow red making NRG say. "I hate that sound so fucking much!" In a bright flash of red light he became Akihisa again.

Kyouji laughed. "Help? From you? Don't make me laugh! I have what I always want power and away to get back at you baka's and put you in your place, starting with the death of the universe prince Dumbass over lucky Akihisa Yoshii! The Ulitmate baka!"

More roots came at Akihisa about to impale him when a wall of pink energy came out and blocked it keeping himself, and Kyouji was pissed.

There was Yuuko both her hands glowing. "you seam to forget Akihisa always has backup! And I may be new to this whole girl of action thing but I know enough to stop a madman like you!"

Kyouji growled. "SEE! THIS IS WHAT I HATE! The Loser is about to fail then someone always comes save his ass! Be it in the summoner test wars! Life! And now super powered battles! He never tries in life, and Can't stand on his own in life! Yet he has everything! Women! Money as he will be king of the universe! Power through his watch! Yet someone like me who did everything right, tried to do what ever it takes to get ahead of life gets nothing!"

Akihsia took that time to check his watch and see it in the green he then quickly transformed in to a yeti like alien with yellow and black fur. Dressed in black shorts with a green belt that held the omnitrix dial. On his head was a three lighting bolt like head crest.

This was Shocksquatch!

The Yeti like aliens hands then covered in lighting as he said. "Kyouji if you want good things to happen in your life you have to be good!" He then fired off lighting bolts from his hands.

Kyouji tried to make the root that held him move only to find himself trapped from the waist down in an pink energy dome stopping the root from moving him he was stock thanks to Yuuko's mana.

The lighting hit Kyouji and he screamed as he was teasered by 15 thousand bolts! He then fainted as Yuuko lowered him to the ground and pulled out a pair off cuffs from her shirt pocket.

She then put them on the fainted Kyouji, " this power cancelling cuffs should stop him from using his new powers."

The Yeti like alien then hit his dial becoming Akihsia again.

Akihisa looked sad, After all Kyouji was a jerk before he got mutated. He was always a bad guy, but He couldn't help but wonder how much worse it got thanks to his mistake.

He looked at the omnitrix sadly, "I goofed off with this thing to much. Omnitrix I know now I need to be responsible with you all the time." He then placed his hand on it, ' I promise is if can't save someone else with this thing I will give it up, and admit it's power is to great for me."

Yuuko gasped she had never seen Akihisa like this.

To be continued.

Ok Major events Yuuko's first battle. Kyouji is now a super villain powered by Swampfire's DNA.

Now sense I couldn't wrote an omake for last chapter I have two for you today.

Yuuka walked around the house with her phone point at her to record her self. " Hello my blog now as you know ten living things got an omnitrix DNA power up, so far we have a bat powered up by Heatblast, Minami powered up by ripjaws, My ex who's name I forget powered by Swampfire."

She then pointed it at Lala's lab door, " behind that door Lala and Azmuth are working on an Omnitrix DNA tracking machine to find the other seven powered beings."

The door then blow off in smoke and a humanoid turtle like alien with the omnitrix dial on it's chest to appear and beging to skin it's arms and legs like a fan to blow away the smoke.

This was Terraspin and he said. "looks… like… the…tracker…isn't….going…to.. Be…made…today."

Lala coughed as she came out naked thanks to peke not being on her. "I know the worst part is the blast damaged Peke! So looks like I'll be naked tell I can get her fixed."

Yuuka then pointed the camera away. "I'm going to have to put black box over lala before I post this.

End Omake one.

Start omake two.

In a pool Yuuka who is dressed in a green bikini is recording a video of Minami swimming in the pool in her new mermaid tailed form.

Her tail was now black as her button was made of the same thing as Ripjaw's allowing it to morph to a tail cover when her legs changed to a tail. Her top was also black.

Yuuka, then began to speak. "This pool is made by Lala to same way she made her lab in that closet it's 60 feet deep and 60 feet wide at all angles, and Minami is right now at the 50 foot mark breathing just fine."

Yuuka then turned the camera to herself. "Reason? Simple. Minami wants to learn how to use her new mermaid powers So fair we know she can swim faster then a dolphin, breath both water and air, but we don't know how deep she can swim, and deep she can swim. And looks like she made it to the button just fine."

Minami then came up and Yuuka turned to camera to her harem sister. "Ok Minami how does it feel to have every little girl's wish of being a mermaid?"

Minami put her elbows on the edge of the pool and rest her head on her hands. "It's fine plus I get to be a girl of action, after all the only girls who don't have any form of super powers are you and Himeji. "

Himeji's voice could then be heard saying. "You don't have to be so rude about it!"

Run then walked n in a blue bikini with the number ten on the right breasts. "well it's true and I do believe that's all."

Yuuka then stopped recording. "perfect!" only for her to flip when she tried to walk away making her camera go into the pool water shorting it out.

Yuuka then cried. 'I mean it's was wireless recording on my laptop, so the video is safe, but I liked that camera."

End omake.

Ok now Akihsia only has two transformations left. Chamalien and Armodrillo before he has transformed into all of his aliens.

Hope you enjoyed it. As always read and review.

End omake 2


	34. Enter Magic girl Kyouko!

In the city, a mob of reports ran past an ally way looking for Akihisa.

As soon as they where come an camouflaged alien revealed himself.

He looked like a slim bodied lizard man with light purple skin covered in dark purple spots. He had a a black part of skin around his three eyes ending in a point on top of his head. One eye was green, one was blue, and one was red.

Around his waist was a green belt with the omnitrix dial this was Chamalien.

He was on the side of a wall and breathed a sign of relief. "Camouflage isn't as good as invisible but I didn't have the time to get to find ghostfreak or Big chill."

He then heard a sneeze come fro ma dumpster and got down and walked to it and opened it to see a girl.

She had light skin dark hair. Was dressed in a white frilled shirt blue skirt red boots, red gloves, red witch hat, and a red cape. This was Kyouko Kirisaki a.k.a star of Magic girl Kyouko.

She was looked panicked. "Look don't tell anyone I'm here and I'll sign anything!"

Chamalien rolled all three of his eyes. "Lady I don't want your autograph, in fact I don't like your show, yet my lala, and kids love it. Tell you what, you come back and meet them and I want scream your name making a reporter stampede happen."

Kyouko blinked in confusion a few times before she held out her hand. "Deal." Chamalien and the half alien super star girl then shock hands as the omnitrix dial flashed red making Chamalien become Akihisa.

Akihisa looked at his watch "I do so hate it when you do that!"

Kyouko's eyes widened. She would have known when he said Lala. This was Akihisa. The alien he used wasn't on his Fan site run by a girl named Yuuka yet but it was still him.

Her eyes turned to hearts, she like many other half alien girls had a large crush on this man, and if she wasn't sitting in trash she would have jumped in joy of going to his house. She was all ready planning to get in good with his kids so she could join the harem, hopefully.

Akihsia rolled his eyes, "great another Fangirl." He could see it written on most girls faces now a days.

A strange chill then ran down his spine as he turned to see ice covering the street and on the ice were two things.

One looked like a dog sized wasp with skin color and wings of big chill. The other a large cow sized blue frog with a long neck and altered body shape making it look Articguana.

Two more omnitrix mutants, both ice powered, at lest that means there are only five left.

The omnitrix then turned green as Akihisa looked to Kyouko, " Hold on I have real hero stuff to do." He then slammed it down and transformed into Heatblast.

Heatblast then fired from his head a stream of flames at the frog making it jump out and breath ice to cancel Heatblast flame stream.

The wasp then flow up at high speed about to sting Heatblast in the back tell a fireball knocked it away.

Their stood Kyouko with a fire ball in her hand. " I may play a magic girl on tv hero boy, but my powers are real half alien powers and besides How could anyone resist fighting along the biggest star in the galaxy Akihisa Yoshii!"

Heatblast rolled his eyes and shrugged it off, "Just like a star come one."

At that moment Lala who had repaired peke was flipping sitting on the couch with Frost and Celine it was time for Magic girl Kyouko.

When a special report came on interrupting the show making little Celine cry, Lala look sad, and Frost looked confuse as he said. "daddy on the tv?"

Celine and Lala then looked to see the report had a video of Kyouko and Heatblast fighting the mutated frog and wasp downtown.

The female reporter, "Half alien super star Kyouko as he speak is fighting beside Akihsia in his alias of Heatblast downtown against what looks like mutant ice breathing giant frog and wasp.

Celine smiled and clapped. Lala's eyes widened as she yelled out, "girls I think we have another potential harem mate."

Himeji, Yuuka, Yuuko, Minami, Run, and Yami then raced down to see the tv.

Run then spoke up, "Think if it happens she give us parts on her show?"

Lala then answered. "We can only hope Run, we can only hope."

Meanwhile back with the battle.

Heatblast and Kyouko had there backs against the wall so to speak as they faced the wasp and frog. There fire power was evenly matched with the ice power of the mutants.

Heatblast then turned to dial of the omnitrix and said. "I have no other choice time to go ultimate!" Four spikes then popped from the omnitrix dial making Heatblast transform.

His rock skin became black his body grow larger his flames then morphed to blue. Ports opened on Heatblast shoulders making it look like he had blue fire volcanoes on his shoulders.

This was ultimate Heatblast! He then opened fire on the mutants only for them to breath ice to try and cancel the ultimate flame beam.

The two ice mutants power was matching ultimate Heatblast power tell Kyouko fired her own fire beam to add power to The ultimate alien's "don't forget about me!"

The fire soon engulfed the two mutants frying them alive.

Two more mutants where down only five more to go.

Later on Akihsia returned home with Kyouko, And Kyouko was quickly jumped and pinned to the ground by Lala, Run, Frost, and Celine.

Meanwhile.

Yuuji was in the forest having just lost Shouko, when he put his hand on a free to see green crystal growing on it. He pulled his hand off it and said. "What the hell now?"

Yuuji looked had his hand as crystal covered it, he paled, "I have got to go to Akihisa with this!"

To be continued.

Akihisa then popped up, "and now Magic girl Kyouko has entered the story for the arc if she makes it into the harem or not is up to you reads. Vote yes or no on the poll witch ever has the most votes at the end of the month will decide Kyouko and the my harem's fate. "

Akihsia then whispered. "Also side note the only alien I haven't turned into yet is Armodrillo. When I transform into him I would have become all my aliens other then ultimates."

Ok now for the stats on Ultimate Heatblast.

He is a larger more powerful version of Heatblast. His flames are blue because they are hotter. But if he gets wet he will die, unlike normal Heatblast who only loses his powers when he gets wet.

Omake.

Yuuka was on a talk show set setting next to Kyouko. "Ok now welcome to the Akihisa fan site's first episode of Yuuka's corner our very first guest is Magic girl Kyouko."

Kyouko waved to the camera. "Hi!"

Yuuka then pulled out some cards. "Now then Thanks for being my first guest. Now for the first question, you have turned down a lot of talk shows why come on my small time web show?"

Kyouko blow out a little spark of fire for a moment before saying. "because your with Akihisa, Something I want to be."

Yuuka blinked, "so you want to be part of Akihsia's harem? Why?

Kyouko then took a deep breath and she was about to answer when the screen went black as this message played.

Thanks to the rules of the site we are unable to air Kyouko's ten minute answer. We are sorry for this and the missing ten minutes.

The show then came back.

Yuuka was using her note cards to fan her self as she blushed. "I can't not believe you just said all of that."

Kyouko then winked to the camera making an anime style heart appear as she said. "It's how I feel, so please readers vote to let me in. Pretty pleas?"

Yuuji then barged in as he grow a crystal cube over his fist. "AKIHISA! I'M AN OMNITRIX MUTANT! I THINK I'M DIMONDHEAD POWERED!"

Lala's voice then said. " Now there is only four more why the hell am I even working on a tracker? At this rate they will all be handled before It's even finished!

Peke's voice then said. "Lala calm down, also it's about time I got another speaking part in this story!"

Yuuka rolled her eyes and said. "end omake please?"

Omake end.

Yuuka's voice "thank you!"

Azmuth then popped up and said. "Not even I was about to keep track of the amount of fourth wall brakes in this omake and post omake. Well that's not true, that line was just for comical effect."

Omake two.

We see Yuuka on camera walking through the plumber jail cell with Kaoru.

Yuuka then pointed a microphone at Kaoru. "Ok miss Akihisa's grandmother what is this place."

Kaoru then cleared her throat. "This is the jail part of the hidden plumber's base. We can't show you the rest of the base or tell you were it is. Just this is where everyone waiting on trial goes, till they galactic court says they are guilty or not. IF Guilt they are sent to the null void."

Yuuka blinked. " Isn't that harsh?"

Kaoru rolled her eyes. "IF someone is down here it's because they are insane, or committed a horrible crime. Trust me if It was minor they would be in a normal jail."

They then came to a cell housing Kyouji he was muzzled. In a straitjacket. And using his toes he drew a picture of Yuuka with hearts all around it.

Yuuka paled. "I am now going to end broadcast thanks to creepiness good night everyone."

End omake two.


	35. Ren's howl!

Alright everyone I would like to do a quick author's note before we begin.

This little mini arc will last till chapter 39, and Chapter 40 will start the slightly late to do offline events summer arc witch will add the anime Squid girl to the crossover list, and add to Akihisa harem, like promised.

Also the poll results are in Kyouko is now in the harem as girl eight. Only two spots left.

Now on to the story.

IT was a normal school day in Fumizuki academy or as normal as this school could get. Kyouko who had become part of Akihisa's harem over the weekend had joined, Students where bugging her for autographs and pictures.

Kaoru was thinking of ways to use two big name stars Kyouko and her own grandson Akihisa to get more money for the school.

In the science lab stood Lala, Akihisa and Yuuji.

Lala was using a plumber tech scanner to scan Yuuji. "Well Yuuji looks like what I first thought is true, one of the omnitrix encoded DNA beams hit you and spliced Diamondhead DNA in to your system. It appears you only have his ability to create and control crystal."

Akihsia then put his hand on Yuuji's shoulder, " Welcome to the alien club buddy!"

Yuuji rolled his eyes, " How does this school even have all of this tech anyway?"

Ren then walked in wanting to once more challenge Akihsia only to say, "Stupid human, This school was made to test students on team work planning and strategy to see what young humans had what it takes to be plumbers."

Yuuji crossed his arms, " then Looks like class F would have become plumbers anyway sense we were ruling at the summoner test wars. Now what do you want Ren?"

Zastin then walked in holding his right shoulder as that arm was broken, "Master groom! Ren's coming for you and he is omnitrix powered, Wait I'm too late!" Zastin fainted.

Ren then smirked as he coughed to clear his throat he then let out a super sonic scream as he looked up destroying the sealing above, and the sound forced Lala, Yuuji and Akihsia to the ground.

Ren then smirked, " finally I can win." He then took his moment and kicked a down Akihsia in to a wall. "Now I will beat you and finally claim Lala as my own!"

Yuuji then got up his ears covered by crystal as he said, "You freaking Male Yandere!" His right fist then became covered in a crystal boxing glove as he right hooked Ren in the back of the head into the hall way.

Yuuji then used his left hand to help up Akihsia. "Team?"

Akihsia letting Yuji help him up, " Being super heroes with my best friend hell yeah! Let us just hope his Blitzwolfer powered, but Echo Echo powered" Akihsia then slammed down his omnitrix as he transformed into Echo Echo. And rushed out in to the hall way with Yuuji.

Lala then got up and rubbed the inside of her ears as she grabbed the scanner and quickly used it to see what alien was powering Ren. " Blitzwolfer. Good he can't make clones, that's good in many ways!"

Out in the wall way Echo Echo turned the dial on his omnitrix making four spikes pop out.

Echo echo then changed to a more human sized blue, humanoid robot form. On his body where disk that could detach and flow around this where his new form of sonic attack.

The Disk multiplied and flow around Ren where they all out a sonic scream as the new Ultimate Echo Echo said, "Sonic doom!"

Ren then let out his own sonic scream to push them away as he held his ears. Yuji then covered his other hand in a crystal boxing glove and rushed in and gave Ren a left hook to the face, and a right punch to the gut making him fall over.

Where Yuji kicked him in the head with a crystal covered left round house. " I know those boxing and kick boxing listens would pay off! In your face mom!"

Ultimate Echo Echo then looked to Yuji as his disk let out another sonic blast knocking out Ren. " tone back the cockiness dude. But other then that you got this hero thing in the bag."

The crystals then fell of Yuji's body as he smiled as he said, "thanks. I'm happy this happened to me, I've been feeling left out a lot lately. Now I can be a plumber beside you and Kouta."

Kouta then walked up with Aiko on his left arm, and Oshizu on his right arm, " but I don't think you'll be getting a harem is Shouko has anything to say about it"

Yuji then shivered for a moment, "I have super powers now and she still scares the shit out of me!"

Ultimate Echo echo then transformed back into Akihisa. "Good luck with that Yuji."

Kubo then walked p and handcuffed Ren. " you are being charged with assault on a member of the empires royal guard a.k.a Zastin. Assault on an officer a.k.a Akihisa. Attempt to harm the price of the universe once more Akihsia. Harming the universe's princess a.k.a Lala over the damage to her ears. That comes up to a ten year prison sentence. Man galactic laws a lax!

Kubo then throw Ren over his shoulder and walked away saying. "Good luck braking this to Run."

Akihsia looked pale.

Later on Akihisa was the one to brake it to Run they where on the roof alone when he finished explaining.

Akihsia then finished it, " I'm sorry Run it's my fault if I hadn't…"

He was then Cut off with Run who was crying saying. "No! My brother was always obsessed with Lala! He was always going to go to the nut house over it. It's not your fault. All you did was give him a sonic scream by a mistake."

Run then hugged Akihsia and said. " And never forget Akihsia I love you"

Akihsia then held her and they both had a tearful kiss.

Meanwhile in Nurse Ryoko's office.

She was treating Zastin's broken arm by bandaging it. "your lucky your not human Zastin, the kind of damage this arm had would have coast a human the limb all together. Your natural healing ability will heal it in no time, so no need for a cast, just keep it bandaged and don't bump it and it'll be healed in a day or two."

Zastin then got up and left. " Thank you." Zastin then walked out past a very long line of boys and girls who want to see sexy nurse Ryoko. Zastin blinked, "Something most be going around for all of this."

In the line was Miharu who rolled her eyes, " Even Akihisa understands this is because everyone in this line wants to look at her chest while she gives them a check up!

Miharu crossed her arms she was at the back of the line. "those jumbo jugs will be so worth this long ass wait!"

Meanwhile Kyouko was walking down the school hall on the phone with her agent.

. "ok ok." she then hung up and cleared her throat.

Kyouko then looked out to you the readers and said. " I've just been told I need to thank you the readers for voting me into the harem. Thank you all very much. I'll also make it my mission to be the first harem girl to get pregnant. Now that's it for this chapter enjoy the omakes and other stuff that comes with the ending notes."

To be continued.

Akihsia pops up. "Now then. Major events Ren gains Blitzwolfer's sonic howl and goes to the dark side at long last. Yuuji has become a super hero, and my grandmother's school's summer test system has finally been explained as a way to train people to be ready for the plumbers. Also Kyouko has been vote in to the harem.

Lala then popped up and hugged Akihsia's arm. "Plus we only have three more omnitrix mutants left, and I still haven't finished that tractor"

Akihsia smiled, " Well read and review everyone see you next chapter."

Omake one.

Yuuka was in her talk show set again this time sitting with Kaoru.

Yuuka then smiled at the camera, " ok everyone welcome to Yuuka's corner where we interview a character and get some information we didn't have time to or the chance to go into In the story. Today we have Kaoru, former plumber head of the school, and Azmuth's ex-girlfriend."

Kaoru smiled and said. " Nice of you to have me, now first let me state it's Ex-lover!"

Yuuka's eye twitched as she looked paler, " I don't want to think about how that would work!…anyway On to the first question, we have just stated the school was a secret way to train potential plumber Candidates. Before the omnitrix and lala who was on the list of possible future plumbers?"

Kaoru smiled, " well now as Yuuji said most of class F was on the list, simple because they worked so well together, out planned the so called stronger and smarter students and came out on top. The only Class F students not on the list before where the FFF, as that kind of hate can not be in the plumbers."

Yuuka nodded, "Now have any noun class 2-f students every been on the list?"

Kaoru shock her head no. "No sadly the other students stuck up nature kept them off the list. Even now thanks to Akihisa their attitudes are changing leading to them being looked over the possibility of it. And before someone brings up Miharu and Kubo, they where drafted because they showed not only a lax of fear of aliens but the ability to work with them perfectly, that's an instant draft letter."

Yuuka nodded. "Well then any other school secrets?"

Kaoru smiled and crossed her arms. "Yes but that's for a latter date."

Yuuka then smiled, " Last question who is Akihsia's grandfather?"

Kaoru growled, " and Ass who will not be named!"

Yuuka then looked to the camera. "Now it appears I've struck a nerve so sighing off."

End omake.

Omake two.

Yuuka was walking around Akihisa's house filming, when she saw Yami walking down the stairs. "Yami why are you so scared of slime!?"

Yami shivered, " I was violated by it!" she then ran off from a childhood memory to horrible to be remembered.

Yuuka blinked and said. " Ok I'm not going to ask her about her past again." she then walked off to see Nana.

Nana on the cough watching Azmuth work on Frost's stabilizer band. " what are you doing Azmuth sir?"

Azmuth smiled, " I'm adjusted little Frost Stabilizer with the basic dial parts of the omnitrix. It should allow him to turn into the aliens who's DNA is part of him, and I'm done.

Frost looked at his wrist his stabilizer was now a white band with a little blue button and a blue omnitrix dial, " I can change like daddy?" He then hit the button and the dial popped up making blue holograms of aliens appear.

Frosts eyes widened with joy as he slammed it down and transformed in to an member of spider-monkey's race of the physical equivalent to four years of age with blue skin, white fur, blue eyes.

Around his upper right wrist was Frost Stabilizer. Frost then jumped for joy and said. "I'm a monkey!"

Nana then giggled, "Now that is cute, and very very weird."

Yuuka then said. " and cut!"

End omake.


	36. Rito the Devilman!

IT was the middle of the night but a large yellow robot with little ears on it's helmet and large arms with hands that turn into drills was digging in the woods. This was Armodrillo!

His hands as drills which despite looking mechanical they were organic and normal to his face as he dug down below he heard a scream when he hit something and saw blood covering his right drill.

He stopped turned it back into a hand and pulled what he drilled. It was another omnitrix mutant.

As he pulled it up it looked like a nine foot long snake with yellow armored scales and a drill on the tip of it's tail.

Armodrillo looked at it, "powered by Armodrillo killed by him, Well two more to go!" He then put it down In the whole got up and buried it, "Looks like Lala's tracker worked."

He then transformed back into Akihisa dusted himself off, " Well, At lest now I have turned into all of my aliens." He then looked at his watch to see it in the red. "Just great I spent so long digging for the knock off I'm out of time. Well better start walking.

Akihisa then walked and when he got to his house and walked in head to the couch and passed out to sleep to make it to bed.

Next thing he know he was in dark save system lit by torches, he know just where he was.

Akihisa rolled his eyes, "Not Horror's dream world again! Look horror no matter how many times you return Dr. Anime is still the most recurring villain thanks to his appearance in the Teen frost serials!"

Akihisa just head off when he came to a boy his age, with orange brownish hair golden brown eyes.

The boy was in a white shirt and blue school pants and black shoes the bow then spoke. "Name's Rito Yuuki. Devilman! I take it My counterpart from another universe sense the demon pulled you here too!"

Akihsia held out his hand, "Names Akihsia Keep of the omnitrix Nice to meet me."

The two shock hands and head off to meet Horror trading their origin stories."

Rito smirked, "you lucked into a watch that let's you turn into monsters Mine is way more epic!"

Akihsia put his hands in his pocket. " Then sure please."

Rito smirked a devilish smirk. "Before I meet Lala me and my best friend Kenichi went to this club and little did we know that was the day the gates of hell cracked releasing demons."

Rito's eyes then glow golden as his skin paled and his teeth morphed to fangs as his smirk grow wider then should be humanly possible. "We got drunk, and we found out to late that makes you lose the ability to reason which allows demons looking for bodies to possess you."

Rito's hair became black as his figner nails became talons and the skin on them up to his forearm became covered in thick black scales. "Thanks thing everyone in the club was being possessed but something else happened to me my heart was so pure I was about to over power Amon the demo who tried to jack my body and become the one in control."

Riot then changed his cloths ripping ad his hair morphing in black mess as his ears became bat wing like he grow antenna. His mouth became almost impossible wide one his pale skinned chest where two black patches of scales on his pecs leading to his back and shoulder blades where large batlike wings where.

From below the waist his skin was covered in scaled organic armor ending in feet that had five toe talons and one wheel talon. Behind him a tail that looked like a furry lizard tail swung. He was twice as tall as a man.

He then finished, " So I became a beast that is half human half demon a Devilman! I was the only one the demons could sense I was still part human and attacked and tried to kill me, so I fought back and slew every last demon in the club, I later found out humans taken over completely by demons go to hell, so I was alone in a club covered in blood a half demon and my best friend was in hell! That's my first day as a hero!"

Akihsia was pale as he said. "Ok you win on epic level, and Crazy level!"

Rito smiled as he said. " why thank you."

They then came to a throne room filled with lots of zombie like things and horror on his throne.

Horror smirked, "I thought I would try to win though numbers this time!"

The zombie like army then charged at Rito and Akihsia.

Akihsia like so many other times he was in the realm of dreams transformed with out the omnitrix. He became form arms but had maces cover his fists. The maces were made from Heatblast body with Diamondhead spikes.

He then started smashing Zombie skulls in!

Rito the Devilman how ever just flow up and opened his horrifyingly wide and released a jet of fire burning the zombies to ash before he dove down at horror and tried to bite the demon's throat out.

Horror just simple vanished so the only thing the devilman bite was his throne.

A stunned fourarms just said. "Dude! You are fucking insane!"

Devilman laughed as he ripped the part of the throne in his mouth off the throne turned to Akihisa and crushed the stone throne junk with his jaws and said. "Thank you it's the demon in me!"

Fourarms just blinked in shock as he said. "You are the craziest counterpart of mine I've meet!"

Devilman smiled and said "Why thank you" A giant gist then punched the ground between them. Both looked to see a giant sized horror.

Fourarms then became Gutrot and said. "That's it ending the dream holding him off for a moment Devilman I got to mix up a powerful gas mix to end this crap in my belly! It's not what it sounds like!"

Devilman just shrugged and flow up at high speed and clawed Horror in the eye with both clawed hands and ripped it out making the giant fall backwards on the ground as Devilman flow in the middle of the air holding a giant eyeball,

Devilman then began to eat the eye and with his mouth full of bleeding eye ball flesh he said. "Why even do two of us at a time? If you can't beat one of us then what makes you think you could be two of us. Hell I even meet a version of me who was a total pussy wh still beat your counterpart! You can't win Demon! No demon wins! They die horrible painful deaths!"

Devilman then finished the eye as Gutrot's eyes were widened.

Gutrot, "ok first Rito, Stay out of my universe please, second I'll be getting a bill from my therapist. Third Finished mixing the wake up gas, so we'll just call this one a draw" Gass then came out of all the ports on Gutrot's body releasing a gas that made Rito and Akihisa wake up in their own universes.

Rito sat up on the couch and said. "I am horrified at that counterpart, and I feel like I was just in a back door pilot!"

Professor Paradox smiled, "It was Akihsia it was!"

Akihsia rolled his eyes and said. "Ok end chapter please I'm sleepy."

To be continued.

Major evens Akihsia killed something for the first time. Rito from To love ru appears for the first time, but this one was anything but canon.

Also I now have a devilman to love ru crossover challenge.

Rules Rito goes clubbing with Kenichi before he meets Lala leading to Rito becoming devilman and killing all other demons in the club.

Pairing Rito x Lala x Harem.

Mikan most still love her brother but be scared of him at the same time.

Lala most be in love with Rito and always want ot make him smile and see the bright side of life not just the horrible things he most do to keep people safe from demons.

Rito has to be a rude perverted, no non-sense Teenager who doesn't take shit fro many one leading to fights.

Rito most be savage in battle, and out as a Devilman publicly like Lala is out as an alien.

Gid has to love Rito and want him to get Lala pregnant as soon as possible, so he can have a grand kid with devilman's unbelievable power.

the girls in his harem Celine and His little sister can not die in the story.

And finally Nana most be scared shitless of Devilman!

Omake one.

Yuuka sat in her talk show set, next to a monitor that on the screen had devilman.

Yuuka smiled, " welcome to Yuuka's corner, here with me is Akihisa's insane counterpart by way of Lala and harem . Rito Yuuki The Devilman."

Devilman just let out his mad laugh, "Nice to meet you."

Yuuka pulled out her note cards. "Ok mr. Devilman I have five questions to ask you, Do you have family? Who knows about your half demon side? How do they feel about it? How do you describe yourself? And finally How does your nana feel about you?

Devilman laughed. " First off Yes I have family mom dad little sister. All of the aliens who don't live on earth know because when I meet Zastin I transformed and battled him where I shattered his "unbreakable armor" like it was glass. Lala and my little sister know. How do they feel about me, Most of the universe is scared of the Devilman."

HE then took a breath " Gid loves me seeing me as the perfect person to take over for him. Lala loves me and always tries to bring out my human side more."

He then looked down when he got to the next one My little sister Mikan she followed me and Kenichi to the club that night and the first thing she saw her brother do as devilman was slaughter a room filled with demons then turn human and cry in the middle of a room filled with blood and corpses!"

Yuuka was pale.

Devilman then continued. "She loves me but is scared shitless of me, I even once saw her crying as she encouraged Lala to keep trying to bring out more of my human side because as she put it " please save my brother from Amon the destroyer"

Devilman then crossed his arms. " I describe myself as lethal protector! My Nana is scared shitless of me, I walk in to the room she pales and pisses her pants."

Yuuka then looked out to the camera. "This should have been a Halloween special cut!"

End omake one.

Omake two.

Yuuka was filming Frost playing with a big green ball.

Frost through it in the air only for it to get stuck on the roof, Now most kids his age would have cried bit know he just looked at his wrist band and turned the dial then he slammed it down.

He then turned into a blue Chibi version of Jetray flow up and grabbed his ball with his feet then flow back down turned back to human form and continued playing.

Yuuka then looked to the camera and said. " And the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

Omake end.


	37. what ever happened to Akira?

The following morning.

Akihsia Yoshii was running around the city as Zlr8 with a trackign device in his small little fingers, " come come! Where's the mutant. Show me the mutant."

Xlr8 then skidded out as he stopped and looked at the thing with out his visor, " Ok now then the thing says It's on top of me. That can't be right." He then looked up. " Nothing above me"

He then looked down at the sidewalk as people behind him snapped pictures. "Nothing below me I hope! I mean it won't be the first time one of Lala's machines didn't work right, Wait I check this thing over as Juryrigg. So what the?."

He then screeched his head, as he tilted it. " Wait, What if I'm dealing with something ghostfreak powers? No Kouta would have charged in to handle an evil spirit by now."

He then saw a small little fly which then zapped xlr8 with ten thousand bolts! Xlr8 shock as he quickly smashed the bug between his hands and said. " I hope that was a bug to begin with, and not someone who turned in to nanomech."

He then looked at the crushed bug in his hand it looked like a fly with green eyes and metal skin and semi-robotic bug wings. " Yes it was just a bug."

He then looked at a street clock, " ok only one more mutant to go and I'll be on time for school, Thank goodness I couldn't go back to sleep after Meeting a devilman."

He then vanished in super speed and in a second he was in Class-2f and said. ' here!" right on time.

Ironman blinked, " On time for once, Got anything to say."

Akihsia then fell over panting and said. " I would like to Thank Xlr8's race for evolving wheels for feet!, Second A thanks for mother nature for allowing that to happen!"

Iron man rolled his eyes. " the most powerful weapon in the universe just had to land on your wrist."

Mr. shin Fukuhara aka the Narrator then spoke up saying. " Mr. Mishimura the Omnitrix is not a weapon it is an alien DNA bank, like noah's ark making Akihsia noah, and it didn't land on his wrist Azmuth gave it to him so they both won't die, by alien robot. "

Ironman looked around and said, " so the writer got you back."

Mr. Fukuhara. "this is a Calming chapter for character interaction and development, Because mr. Writer man felt the last few chapters have been all about the mini arcs bad guys."

Akihsia then spoke up, " But last chapters main event was another through down with Horror, who now only has one eye, because a demon version of me eat one of his eyes."

Everyone then looked at him with anime dots over their heads.

Yuuji then spoke up, " dude! Did you really have to share that other you?"

Akihsia then spoke up waving his arms anime style as he screamed, " How the hell do you think I feel knowing their's a me like that in the multiverse!"

Run then got between them and said. ' Now now boys boys, Let us not for get what has happen this past month, My brother is in jail."

Shouko appeared from nowhere and chained up Yuuji, " my Yuuji became a super hero."

Yuji then grow crystal spikes allover his body braking the chains holding him and he ran out.

Shouko then grabbed a teaser, " But that has made it so hard to keep a handle on him, I can almost see why Akihisa has so many women you need all of them to keep a handle on him. "

She then charged off after Yuuji, At that moment Himeji noticed something. " wait where's Lala, Momo, and Nana?"

At that moments the try alien princess ran by the door screaming.

Lala was in tears. 'AKIHISA BLOBB!" then behind them ran a large blue slimy blob.

Yami then paled and fainted in to her Harem sister Minami's arms in horror.

Akihsia looked at his wrist about to change when Kouta stopped them.

Akihsia saw Kouta had a laser sword in one hand as he said. " Leave this one ot me and Zorro."

Zorro's spirit then entered Kouta's body as he raced out after the blob as he swung the sword

Kouta jumped in front of it with the one laser sword had his had acting like it was sheathes as he quickly 'drew' then resheathed the blade slashing the blob in half as he said. "One sword style sword draw lion's song!

Then were on blob stood two half sized one's stood.

Kouta and Zorro then blinked as they said. " We don't got!"

Two echo echo's then raced out saying " don't you know to kill a slime you got to blast it apart. "

Each Echo, then jumped in side of a slime and let out a sonic scream making them explode in to slime covering the halls and all in it, and that in clued Kaoru.

The slime covered Echo Echo's then merged back in to one and said. " sorry grandma."

Kaoru crossed her arms with a tick mark, " and to think you're the good grandchild!"

Echo echo then turned back to human and said. " what about my sister?"

Kaoru sighed, " when she left town, she cut all contact with us, as she put it ' I Don't want to be part of the weirdness'."

Akihisa then blinked, " I wonder what's been going on for her."

Kaoru sighed sadly, " I guess we will never know."

The story then stopped as paradox arrived. " But you will, Now back in chaprer 27 their was a mention of Akira leaving. this is a show case of what's been happening to her while she was away.'

Slash back to the night before chapter 27.

Akira sat at the table with her bags packed writing a note. "Dear Akihisa, My darling little brother XOXO. I Can no longer handle the strangeness that comes with your life now. My nerves can't take the super villains, aliens, harem, alien Niece and nephews. So I most be off, I will always love you more then you know Akira Yoshii.

P.s If you allow me in to the harem I'll come back."

She then put down her pen and left for the train station, to catch a train to the air port, so she could return to the U.S.A where she was before, she returned to japan.

Few days later in the U.S.A

Akira was in the city of Boston Massachusetts. She didn't look to happy, she was a Harvard graduate, but when ever she spoke with someone they would always Ask the same thing. "Are you related to that Akihsia kid?"

She would always say yes, and they would ask what's it like to be related to such a brave young man.

Akira rolled her eyes at the thoughts, " I'm the older sibling yet, I am trapped in my younger brother's shadow. What a strange turn of events."

She then stopped to see an alien walk by. At this point in time aliens began to live on earth more freely as everyone know about them, thanks to Lala and Akihisa.

She still wasn't use to it, This one kind of looked like Xlr8 reminding her of her younger brother. She then blushed and put her hands on her face. "Oh Aki, Event now that spell of charm you cast effects me."

She then heard her Cell phone ringing and pulled it out to see on the caller idea it was her grandmother, she hit ignore and texted her. " Leave me be I don't want to be pulled back in to this family's weirdness!"

She then kept on walking.

A few nights later she was sitting in a bar alone. On all the Tvs was video of her younger brother's battle with a alien pirate with a beard of tentacles.

Akira hiccupped as she held a bottle of bear she was drunk, off her ass why? Simple after the past week everyone in town came to know her as the "alien kid's sister"

Every time someone talked to her it was the same thing what's he like can they meet him. No one gave a crap about her and only want to use her to get close to her younger brother!

Akira cried at the thought, "I'm a Harvard graduate! I'm suppose to be able to handle life!"

She then had a recall to her younger brother before the aliens came in to her life saying. "Life is not all about books and being smart sis."

She cried, "He was right, You can be the smartest person on the planet it won't help you in life if you don't know how to use it and handle life." she then hiccupped again as she said. " To bad I'm to drunk to remember this Life listen come morning!"

She then fainted at the bar and snored, making the bar tender turn up the Tv to hear more about the report, of aliens.

Come morning Akira woke up with a large hang over holding her head as she said. " My head is fucking kill me", but she wasn't in her apartment and she was on a couch.

She was in a house a little bit bigger then her apartment, done in native American style, with an second floor

Then walking down the stairs was a woman with wolf like ears and a wolf tail, her skin looked tanned. She had sharp finger nails and toe nails. She was dressed in a backless dark grey top tank top showing off her c-cup breast, and a dust colored sideless skirt that went to her knees, and was covered in native American markings. She was six foot six in height, and her eyes were golden and wolf like.

The woman who was clearly half alien, " girl your lucky I walked by, that bar tender just set you out on the side walk!"

Akira held her head, " so no one would bug me, Eveyrone knows who my little brother is."

The woman rolled her eyes and picketed up a plumber badge as she said. " Akihisa Yoshii wielder of the omnitrix and prince of the universe I know Him lady I am a plumber Lupaolf Moon is my name, Half human half Loboan. I know him lady and I don't give a shit you still need to take care of yourself."

Akira held her head as she got up, " Maybe I don't want to! May be I found out even with a Harvard degree I am not prepared for life, because unlike my little brother I never learned how to handle the strange crap life can throw at you! How after all the times I told him you need to be smart to make it in life I was completely bullshit wrong! May be I've grown to hate myself because I left him because I didn't want to be part of weirdness!

Lupaolf growled as she and Akira had a stare down before Lupaolf shocked Akira by kissing her and pinning her down only braking the kiss to say, " I want you!"

Akira blushed and want to run but the hang over and maybe the back of her own mind were telling her not to, "….Bring it on wolf bitch!"

The story then stopped.

Paradox, " and now as what happens next would get the writer in trouble by site rules we will to a little skip to a few weeks ago."

Time skip.

Akira was in bath robe on the couch and turned on the tv as the news came on saying they had something not alien related for once.

Akira then said. " Dear come in We got noun alien news for once!"

Then in walked Lupaolf moon in nothing but a black bra and panties brushing her teeth. " What is it."

The reporter then said that the U.S.A had completely legalized same sex marriage.

Lupaolf moon then dropped her tooth brush and Akira and her hugged and jumped for joy.

In the present.

Akihsia was cleaning up the blob mess. "the worst part is Lala tested the slime no Omnitrix DNA, So we still have one to more mutant to go."

His phone then rang and he gasped at the name and answered it " Big sister?"

On the other end Akira smiled, " Little brother I want to say sorry for flirting with you when you told me how you felt, and sorry for always saying you need to be smart, after all you have gotten farther in live then I have and I have a Harvard degree."

Akihsia smiled and was tearing up "It's ok sis."

Akira then said. " Also I've kind of gotten married."

Akihsia blinked, " what's your husband's name?

Akira then said. " My WIFE'S Name is Lupaolf moon!"

Akihsia's eyes bugged out and dropped the phone as Kouta walked by. " Kouta my sister just told me she married another woman!"

Kouta then had a massive nose bleed making him black out as he said. "you got to love life."

To be continued

Akihsia then popped up and said. "Now before we begin the omakes, Let me say this first heads out of the gutters that's my sister! Next there is a poll up on the thoughts of devilman rito from last chapter, please vote on it.

Now omakes.

Omake one Yuuka's corner.

Yuuka sat in her set saying " Welcome to another episode of Yuuka's corner. To day my guest live thanks to outer spaces snap chat equivalent Gid!"

On a large Screen Gid then appeared with his arms out, " Hello and to all the bitches!" He then gave a creepy anime heart wink.

Yuuka rolled her eyes and pulled out her note cards. " Ok now your majesty emperor of the universe. My questions for to day are thoughts on Akihsia? Your daughter's mother? And your daughters?"

Gid then smiled, "Nice questions, Well I have to say I Like Akihisa harem style of life, and with the omnitrix on his side I couldn't ask for a better person to take my throne in a few years. My daughter's mother, I loved her to the point of I tried to cut out all other women, but one day while my will was weak thanks to being drunk off my ass I cheated. She left me and I've never seen her sense."

Gid then did something no one ever thought he would he cried. 'HOW I MISS HER! As for my baby girls they are all I have left of her! They look just like their mother to the point of it reminds me how I betrayed the trust of the only woman who didn't love me for my throne, so I distanced myself from them, How I regret it, Please Sephie if you are watching this please come back not for me but for our daughters they miss you! Please even if it's just for a day!"

He then sighed off in tears

The prod cast then end with Yuuka's jaw on the floor.

End omake

Omake two.

Yuuka was in the school lab with Lala.

Yuuka was filming as Lala was working on a machine that looked like a hand held chibi version of clockwork with buttons on it's stomach " What you working on Lala.

Lala then smiled and turned around. "Now a while ago Akihsia chose to practice with clockwork you know how it middle from chapter 18. Now then I studied Clock work and paradox every time we've seen him so in theory my time time Travel-chun will allow us to travel in time like clock work, and with a little work throw the multiverse!"

At that moment a green portal opened up a another Lala stepped out saying " I come from the future."

Future Lala then handed present Lala some blue prints, " Here are the blue prints to get it working when you get it down travel back and give them to your self."

Future Lala then went back thought the portal

Yuuka's jaw dropped and the video end with her dropping her camera phone in shock while Lala jumped for joy.

End omake.

Zastin then stepped up as he said. "Join us next time for the rap up of this mini arc, and at chapter 39 for the almost 40 special. And yes I'm doing this to make up for my lax of speaking roles in the story lately, Also Lupaolf moon is an oc of the author's friend nixonnighthound on tumblr and he has full permission to use her.


	38. Animo Returns!

It was a bright Friday afternoon at Fumizuki academy.

Akihisa was walking in to glass when he saw Yuuji who had eyes glowing pure red as he came in with a crystal covered fist.

Akihisa ducked and quickly turned into Feedback, Feedback put his hands ot Yuuji's head and shocked him unconscious.

Feedback then said. " that the freak?"

Lala then ran in with a tracking machine. " Akihisa I picked up this strange wave length and,…way his Yuji on the ground knocked out and why are you Feedback?"

Feedback, " because he had freaky glowing red eyes and rushed to attack me that's why!"

Kaoru then walked in, " Glowing red eyes? Wait the same thing was happening to Kyouji and Ren in jail."

Lala looked at her readings. " Wait this reading I'm picking up are targeting human omnitrix DNA hybrids. Some one is trying to control them."

Feedback then morphed back to Akihisa, ' Why there is only one unknown, unless the unknown is behind this."

Meanwhile in a jail on an island.

Their in his cell worked Animo his skin now grey and his eyes with a green color working on a hand held machine. " those fools mocked me, but little did they know I have been made a new by that watch of yours boy now then let's see about my back up."

He then pointed his handled device at a bird on his cell window's bars making it in large In to a monster shattering the back wall of his cell.

Animo then jumped on it and it flow off with him. " Animo is back and he is not the butt of the joke anymore!"

Moments later mutants were everywhere coming At Fumizuki academy.

Kyouko breathed fire on a mutant fish ape looking thing as she said. " this how it normally is?"

Lala slashed a mutant in half with her almighty tool's sword mode, " you have no idea."

Run was running from a mutant frog, " It's so gross"

The frog mutant then throw up on Yami.

Yami then screamed in horror and stripped and headed to the pool, " I can't get clean!" where she started washing her self while shaking in fear.

Akihisa then began Astrodactyl and used an energy whip on mutant rats, " What the hell is going on."

Then on his bird came Animo, who screamed, "IT is eye Dr. Animo made a new by the green beams of light from your watch mr. Yoshii!"

Astrodactyl blinked, " wait grey skin green eyes, your grey matter powered, your part Galvan!"

Azmuth in his mechamorph armor then showed p as he made his left arm a cannon and fired on a mutant cat. "Well their goes my status as only regularly appearing Galvan. I mean this guy comes back like crazy!"

Astrodactyl then readied his whips and flow at Animo to attack only for a large planet to appear and knock him down.

Astrodactyl landed hard on the ground and saw Kyouji in in a prison uniform on the ground with Ren also in a prison uniform, and Woken up Yuuji, and all of them had red glowing eyes.

Dr. Animo laughed, " Foolish boy! I now have back up through my improved mind as now only improved my mutant ray and it's ability to control it's monsters but control over the minds of my fell omnitrix mutants!"

Ren then let out his sonic howl sending Akihisa flying back as his Omnitrix timed out making him return to human and hit a stone wall hard.

Then vines grabbed him only for Azmuth to morph his armor's hand to a buzz saw and cut him free, " Well thanks for bragging about your plans."

Kubo then charged out with his laser pistol draw and he fired at the control in Animo's hand, destroying it, "you may be smarter but your still the same man!"

At that moment Yuuji had a crystal mace on his left hand and he was about to use it to smash Akihisa's human head in when his eyes returned to normal and he asked, "What's going on?"

Akihisa, " Animo had you mind controlled!"

Yuuji then spot Ren who also looked confused and used that mace to knock him out cold. " Animo being a danger that's new!"

Kouta then charged out with an onigiri that slashed Animo's bird mutant to peace making him fall to the ground.

Zoro's ghost then appeared over Kouta and stated, " People gaining powers with out Devil fruit! Who times have changed!"

Kubo then pointed his gun to Animo's head. "Freeze! You are under arrest again! What you will say can and will be used against you in a galactic court of law! You have the right to remain silent if you can't get a lawyer one will be appointed to you! "

Animo then turn slapped the gun out of Kubo's hand grabbed it and turned to run only to run in to Shouko who had a laser bazooka pointed at him. " How dare you use my Yuuji!"

I nthe back ground Swampfire jr, was battling Kyouji to get the him under control.

Animo dropped his gun and held his hands up, " I know when I'm beaten but I shall return! Animo will not be the butt of the joke anymore!"

Akihisa then turned into spider-monkey and shot webbing in Animo's face to shut his mouth, " shut your mouth Fool!"

Spider-monkey then turned the dial of his omnitrix dial making four spikes pop out.

Spider-monkey then morphed to be gorilla like, with six arms short legs and a spider like jaw, He still had his vest this was ultimate spider-monkey.

The ultimate alien then charged off to help Swampfire jr, battle Kyouji saying, "I got your back!"

Moments later, Ren, Animo, and Kyouji were cuffed in power canceling cuffs and loading in to a plumber land craft.

Kaoru slammed the door to the part they where in shut as she said. "you all just got a one way ticket to the null void!"

Yami who was now clean and had her hair rapped around her body to cover herself, " Well this was one of the most connected together arcs we ever had, and it came full circle, began with Animo, end with Animo."

Akihisa rubbed the back of his head, "I Wish I could say we learned something but I can't really see a listen in this mess. Just a lot of eventful things happened."

Yuuka had Minami working her Camera as she reported.

Yuuka smiled, " and their we have it people the good guys win again, and evil lost, Yuuka Koyama signing off!"

To be continued.

Akihisa then popped up, " well everyone their you have it. The end of the mini arc, I hope you enjoyed it, Now major events Animo is now part Galvan and when he was controlling Ren, Kyouji and Yuuji he formed this universe version of the Rooters. Now then see you all for the special chapter coming next."

Omake one start.

Yuuka was once more in her set and said. " Welcome everyone I'm happy to report Yuuka's corner will be a stable of the story for awhile to come even thought for the next arc Ryoko will be the starts of the serials."

Yuuka then pointed to a screen, as she said. " Ok now live thanks to the space version of snap chat, We have a treat for you making her first appearance in the story Lady Sephie Michaela Deviluke!"

Sephie's veiled face then appeared on screen as she said. " Hello everyone so good to be on here and make my first appearance ahead of plan."

Yuuka smiled and pulled out her note cards. " Ok now first on the minds of our readers how could you leave your children?"

Sephie sighed, " Like Hikari Yuuko and Hideyoshi's mother I had to follow the laws of my race, My race law is when parents split the mother may never be within 50 feet of her husband. And as my babies weren't' away from their father till they came to earth he was always to close to them for me to appear."

Yuuka rolled her eyes, " space has some nutty ass laws!"

Sephie whipped a tear from behind her veil, "I know I know, I plan on coming now to visit them but thanks to this law I have to work out a root that stays away from Gid and his nomadic ass! That'll take some time, so Lala, Momo, and Nana, Mommy loves you and I'm going to see you just hold out more, and I can't wait to meet this Akihisa boy in person."

Yuuka smiled, " trust me you'll love him he is a brave hero!"

Sephie then said, " I know of this from the news, just as his harem I wish to know him personally as to know why my daughter would join one to be with him."

Yuuka then said. " Trust me you'll love him."

Omake end.

Omake two start.

Yuuka was about to start filming with Himeji walked in saying. " Yuuka Kaoru is watching Celine and frost for the night as we all are working on aromantic plan for Akihisa you in?"

Yuuka put her camera down and said. " hell yes"

Nine hours later

Akihisa, Yuuko, Lala, Yami, Kyouko, Run, Minami, Himeji, and Yuuka were all snuggling in the hot springs Lala turned the bath room In to together.

All looking happy and satisfied as they huddled together.

Akihsia looked at the smiling face of his girls and said. " this is the life."

End omake.


	39. The Special Eons in the making!

In the middle of a studio stood Kyouko and run who were wearing funny costumes.

Kyouko in a kimono that was pink and had the omnitrix symbol with the number ten over it on her right breast a sign of her relationship with Akihisa. " Welcome I am Kyouko girl eight of the harem!"

Run was dressed in a skimpier out right that had a metal green top with ten on the left breast and a button that was a sideless skirt of green, it was held up by a metal band around her waist that had the omnitrix symbol on the front part.

Run also had one high heel sandals, and she then spoke in to her microphone, " and I'm Run harem girl seven! And Were happy to be here for this special, as you know next starts a new arc and it will be our 40th chapter."

Kyouko smiled, " so the author thought it would be a good idea to do an anime style special episode that looks back at the story and hints at what's coming next."

Run then smiled as a screen appeared behind her, the screen showed the image of a shooting star.

Run, "In arc one Akihisa was a lone and bored wishing for something exciting to happen then Azmuth crashed landed and he go the omnitrix, He then wished on another jokingly for a hot woman to land in his lab naked, and that's how he meet Lala, wish I was the starter harem girl!"

Kyouko rolled her eyes as the screen showed Akihsia first enemy. Robot warriors, horror, sunder ,The ghost girl, and Pikari. " which lead to Akihsia being Lala's protector and him facing this guys ending in Lala and Akihsia having to out them selves as aliens to save the prom."

Run then spoke up as more, " You left out Lala and Yuuko starting the harem, and more adding to it after the alien reveal, but next his enemies new kept coming more people looking to marry Lala, more power after the watch and finally."

Albedo's image then came up.

Run and Kyouko, " That fucking no good bootleg Albedo!"

Ben then appeared on the screen.

Run, " then team up with His not as cute counterpart from the ben10 primes universe Ben, then off to space were Vilgax appeared, and had our first multipart battle in the story and were the universe got a taste of Akihisa's heroics."

Kyouko then smiled, "then with it upgrade another battle with Albedo let ot Akihsia stealing Albedo's ultimate drive and destroying Albedo's omnitrix leaving Albedo with out a watch and Akihisa with the ability to go ultimate."

Run, " His heroics lead to more girls wanting him and the harem to grow. He then took down Nemesis with Rex "

Rex and Nemesis images then appeared on screen showing a high speed replay of ultimate upgrade destroying Her nanobots getting with of Nemesis the most feared being in ten galaxies."

Kyouko, " Now this win made Akihsia pretty feared by the rest of the universe thanks to how powerful she was."

Run then said, " and that brings us to the mutant Mini arc we just finished now then let's check in on Rex now that he's in our world shall we so live thanks to space snap chat here's Rex!"

On the screen an live video of Rex appeared.

He was clearly standing in a space ship, " Hi Nice to make another appearance."

Kyouko smiled, " So Rex what have you been up to in our universe?"

Rex smiled, " Well manly helping Tearju and Mea repair the space ship so we can get to your earth so they can see Yami again."

Tearju and Mea then walked out in nothing but white button up shirts and hugged Rex and said. "Dear please come back to bed."

Rex then blushed and hung up leaving a shocked Kyouko and Run.

Run said. " oh my no wonder it's taking so long. Wait doesn't that count as mother daughter incest?"

Kyouko, "Mea was made in a tube so no Genetically. So how about we move on from that image and get our heads out of the gutters!"

Run then coughed, " ok now Rex was the first of our three what are they up to now guest. This is were we check back in on some characters of the past. We've done Rex so now let's get to Ben. Now live thanks to trans dimensional skype Ben10!"

A live video of Ben then appeared on screen he looked the same but he now had a small green blob named skurd on his omnitrix. " thanks girls, It's nice to hear about one of the me's in the multiverse is up too."

Skurd then said, " And a luckier version of you I might add after all the only members of his harem I've meet are this two young ladies but they are simple lovely, and he has six more of them."

Run giggled as she watched Ben growl at the slime ball, " why thank you mr. Slime. "

Kyouko then spoke, " Now when we last left you paradox called you away on eon and the time war how's that going?"

Ben, " Maltruant has got himself together you'll be seeing him in the next arc. Trust me Alone with possible an Version of Eon who is an evil Akihisa."

Skurd then spoke up, " the Akihsia Eon is a like sicker then the Ben Eon. Trust me I've seen both Eons."

This just in a scary man appeared. He was in black pants black boots black long sleeve button shirt with a black coat over it, black gloves. He looked like an older version of Akihisa who had black hair dark bags under his eye made more visible by his pale ghostly skin.

Behind him was a purple time portal and on his wrist was a broken omnitrix. This was Eon Akihisa. " I won't call my self evil! More like I'm just trying to remake my universe! My universe was destroyed my that ass Maltruant if my omnitrix didn't brake and give me all of my aliens powers I would have died, and I've made it my mission to bring it back no matter the coast!"

Eon Akihsia then felt through a purple portal leaving behind a shocked and scared Run and Kyouko.

Run gasped, " And Evil Akihsia! Gasp! Just gasp! Evil should not look that sexy."

Kyouko then held up on Ben and Skurd as she said. " agreed, I mean he was like an older Sexy EMO Akihsia! … I have an Emo fetish don't judge me."

Run rolled her eyes, " should we really be talking like this or this calm when an Evil Akihisa just crashed our special?"

Kyouko said. " probably not but moving on to our final were are they now!" the Screen then showed Vilgax in a tube with machines hooked to him fixing his broken body.

On the Screen Vilgax panted to say, " Boy our last battle left me broken and burned from the might of the form you called Atomix, Atomic powered fist, I will heal and return stronger then ever! I will have revenge!"

The screen then cut off as Vilgax hung up.

Run giggled, " It won't be a ben10 story with out a Vilgax but I'm more worried about Aki-eon after all he has all of aki's powers and knows how he things."

Kyouko then said, " HE just wants to restore his universe his home, his more of an anti-villain while Vilgax is pure evil."

Run then looked said. " I kind of hope Aki-eon get's what he wants now."

Paradox then appeared and said. " For that he would need the anihilaarg A machine that when hit would destroy a universe or in a space were their was no universe make one. The same thing Maltruant is after, ops I said to much."

Paradox then vanished just as strangle as he appeared.

Kyouko rolled her eyes, " I know tv, and this is the post alive prod cast has been interrupted!"

Run rubbed her arm. "Calm down Kyouko remember why we are here."

Kyouko then took a deep breath and said. " right. Now then we did our check back ends and our look at head with Eon and more time war shit. But how about we do a look in on the next arc? "

A girl who looked 12 in a white dress squid head fin like white hat with blue hair with ten tentacles that end in arrow tips with white shows and blue bands on her arms then ran in saying. " Prepare of inkvansion!"

Run then knocked out Ika Musume a.k.a Squid girl out with a punch to the head, " we know your going to be in it. "

Kyouko then screamed, " How many more times are surprise guest going to interrupt us!?" she had firei n her eyes anime style.

Run then " said hold on for a second."

The screen then went blank for a moment before it came back.

The set looked slightly burned and trashed.

Kyouko, " sorry about that everyone real sorry."

Run, "Now for the closing of the special new poll announcement. At the end of next arc Akihisa's omnitrix will be getting another upgrade. What would you like to see. A a new setting allowing him to take on one temporary transformation that can only be used once. B an upgrade giving Akihsia the quick change function that Ben had, or C another battery upgrade allowing him to stay transformed longer?

Kyouko, " After the summer arc is over the omnitrix will be upgrade first chapter of the next arc so vote people."

Run " Now this is Run!"

Kyouko smiled, " and this is Kyouko. "

Both then said. " And that ends our special hope to see you again in another mile stone."

The camera's then stopped rolling.

At the moment in a void outside of time and space stood Aki-Eon.

This void was once his universe he was crying he could still hear the sound of smiles and laugher his universe once had. His girls and family and how he became a man noun of them would like.

He looked at his hand as he made an image of the Anihilaarg. "As soon as I have this I will have the power to make and destroy universe and cosmic beings like my self, with it I shall remake my universe to the point of that day where I will de story my universe anihilaarg saving everyone, undoing the events that made me this, erasing myself from the universe so they all may live."

Eon Akihisa then held his hand out to view an image of main universe Akihisa. " don't worry my counterpart I won't allow you or any other version of us to lose the ones they love while I still exist."

The normal ben Eon then showed up, " you are a horrible Eon, wanting to save everyone!"

Akihsia Eon then turned and charge energy in his hands as he said. " At lest I still have some of my humanity as a posed to you! Who has no! you just want to kill all omnitrix wielders because you failed! News flash you are the only Ben Eon because you're the only Ben who failed! I am the only Akihisa Eon because I have not made a mistake! But I will fix it! And anyone who gets in my way is a dead man even if it is a me!"

Akihsia eon then fired off a blazing time ray that made a sonic boom as it flow at speeds faster then eons. Clear this ray was made by mixing Heatblast and or Swampfire, clockwork Xlr8, Echo echo and or Blitzwolfer's powers

Ben Eon stepped out of time for a moment to avoid the blast before he reappeared with his time energy sword behind Aki-eon.

Aki-eon them made an energy shield that looked kind of like Diamondhead crystals, " Tell Me Ben Eon, you have all the powers of your old aliens too, including Alien x who's powers easily allow you to fix your failure in a second yet you don't! you only use clockworks powers! Why because it was the last alien you used! You can't accept your failures enough to move on and try to right it!"

Aki-eon then jumped back from Ben-eon.

Ben-eon summoned his robotic solider with their time energy swords who charged at Aki-eon.

Aki-eon then slammed his hands together making thousands of copies of himself through Ditto and or Echo ehoc's powers to counter the number of machines.

The aki-eon clones easily destroyed the machines in seconds before merging back into the real one. Aki-eon, " Till you accept your failures you can not move on and try to right them to make up for it! I mean look at you! You are far stronger then me yet you are out matched! Why because I accept my mistakes Failures and have moved on to find away to make up for it."

Aki-eon then let out a sonic scream through echo echo and or Blitzwolfer's powers that send Eon out of this blank space by the force of it and the time travel powers mixed in to it.

Aki-eon then held his hands up and made a viewing window, " Now where are you Maltruant! You will go to an Anihilaarg leading me right to what I need to fix my mistake, and hopefully stop another me from repeating it."

To be continued.


	40. Start of summer!

It was summer time for our Hero and family, so he decided to leave protecting of his home town to his other hero friends and take his kids and girls somewhere for the summer the beach.

On the beach Akihisa walked out in green trunks and his normal swim jacket was changed now the white became green, the purple became white, and on the back was the Galvan tech symbol with the number ten over it.

At his side was little frost in blue trunks and a blue swim shirt he was holding his father's left hand.

In his right hand was Celine in a little green one peace that had a pink skirt on it and she was giggling happily in her father's arms, hugging him.

Akihsia smiled, "I wonder what's taking the girls."

Just then out walked his girls, Lala who was in a red bikini that's button was thong style held together by two straps on each side, Peke was hovering next to her to show she was really wearing this and it wasn't Peke.

Yuuko walked out in a simple pinkish purple Bikini a color suiting her family heritage.

nExt came Yami in a one peace that had a blac kskirt on it, it was sideless to show off her hips and a little of her chest showed thanks to the four point star cut out of that area.

Third was Minami in a black one that had a loincloth like button like Ripjaws She would need it because when ever she was set her legs would turn into a tail.

Fourth raced out Himeji who quickly took Celine, She had on a red swim suit with a yellow slanted to the right skirt over it.

Next Came Yuuka who had one a green one piece with the number ten on the right breast she also had a beach bag over her shoulder not even hiding she had some camera's in their for when this vacation was interrupted by bad guys.

Next out was Run who had on a green bikini with the Galvan tech Symbol on the back of the button. She posed to try and out two Lala.

Lala only swung her tail around in excitement, " Brilliant you guys I wish I would have thought of this kind of kissing up!"

Run just rolled her eyes.

Then out walked Kyouko in a bikini that had a fire like print on it to reflect her Firebased powers.

Men on the beach where having nose bleeds for Kyouko and Lala the most known of the harem.

Lala flipped her hair making some guys pass out as she said. " Sorry boys but this girl isn't leaving her harem or harem sisters any time soon!" The rest then based out with a nose bleed.

Yami then fainted and landed in the sand making everyone turn to see a large blue blob that had three stooge like guys around it taking pictures with a girl named Cindy joining them in it.

The blob grabbed a blue haired girl who's eyes were closed and she was screaming and the blob eat her and she began to gasp for air inside the blob.

Akihsia then handed Frost to Lala, " Hero time!"

Akihsia then slammed down on the Omnitrix becoming Blitzwolfer. And charged in shocking everyone and the stooges and cindy's eyes sparkled.

The wolfman alien then jumped in to the blob as it pushed out the girl who land on the sand gasping for air and safe.

At that moment a being that looked like a little girl In a white dress with a squid like hat blue hair that had tentacles and blue bracelets walked out, to see a werewolf in side of a blob.

The Squid girl then said. " what the Kraken?"

Blitzwolfer's mouth then opened up in four ways making the Squid girl scream as it let out a super sonic howl that blow the blob up in to slime balls which rained down.

Blitzwolfer then looked to the girl, " I hate that, that is the only way to kill them! Anyway you ok miss" He then slammed the dial on his belt making him go back to being Akihisa who offered the girl who was named Chizuru Aizawa a hand up.

Chizuru took his hand and blushed she knew who this was from the news, and in truth she was a member of his fan club.

Cindy passed out with pure joy with the Stooges at having finally seen aliens.

The Squid girl who was named Ika museum's eye twitched, " what the Squid just happened!?"

Takeru who had his eyes sparkling " Ika, don't you watch the news that's Akihisa, the boy who holds the omnitrix."

Squid girl looked confused, " Geso?"

The boys red haired older sister Eiko, "the omintirx it's that thing on his wrist it allows him to transform in to super powered aliens because he lucked into meeting the alien who made it, just like he looked in to that Alien Princess."

Lala then crossed her arms and walked over to it, " Just what we need Someone who says it's all by luck, well missy you can kiss my royal alien ass!" she then turned around and stuck her tail up to say shut it!

Ika blinked then turned to Akihsia and looked at his watch before getting a devilish idea.

Meanwhile back with Chizuru and Akihisa.

The girl's face was red the big name super hero was here Talking to her having saved her, she just lived all the fan girls dreams!

She blushed and said, " thank you mr. Yoshii."

Akihsia smiled, "that's my father I am Akihisa."

Chizuru blushed her mind filling with dreams of being in his harem but she shock it off, " IS their anything I can do to say thank you?"

Akihsia then held his stomach and growled, "you can tell me were to get something to eat I'm starving."

Chizuru then smiled.

Moments later the Lemon beach house was the busiest place in it's city, because they set up a you most order to stay sign and everyone was ordering to try and meet Akihsia, his girls and his kids because they where eating their.

Ika was waiting tables having trouble keeping up, " How can one guy be this big name!"

Eiko helping her, "did you not hear the alien part, or the super hero part?"

Moments later the Squid girl saw Akihisa leaving with Frost and Celine, he was heading with his kids to the ocean.

Ika then quickly changed to her white one peace swim suit and went after him she wanted that watch!

In the ocean Akihisa was watching Celine float around happily in an inter tube he was holding on to. While Frost was swimming around underwater as Jetray.

Akihisa rubbed the back of his head with the hand the omnitrix was on, " I didn't know Jetray could swim let along breath underwater. You learn something new every day I guess."

T that moment he felt something rap around his wrist and looked to see blue tentacles around it, " You most be that Squid girl Chizuru told me about, Well sorry the Omnitrix can't be removed also you just got your self a scared straight, Frost Celine cover your eyes!"

The two kids did what their father told them to as in a green flash Akihisa became Toepick.

As the mask Toepick hide his face with opened he turned the dial making him turn int ultimate Toepick.

And squid girl turned ghostly white as she beheld the face of ultimate Toepick a horror to horrible to picture of describe.

Only his horrible monster voice was heard saying, "do anything evil, and you to more then just see this thing understand!"

Squid girl nodded losing her voice in hair and panic as she teared up at the horror before her, it was like a demon, a killer whale, shark, Cindy, Chizuru when angry and Sanae fused together in to a nightmare beyond belief.

In a green flash Akihisa was Akihsia and he said, " Good because next time I catch you doing something bad I'll do worse then show you ultimate toe-pick!

Squid girl then past out from fear in the water.

To be continued.

Then Yuuka showed up in a make shift Yuuka's corner set in the back of the Lemon beach house, " welcome to Yuuka's corner I don't have a guest here as this one is an arc star special. Ok everyone the summer arc is now under way, and we hope to see you next chapter for Vilgax's return."

Yuuka then drank some water before saying, " and please be patient it's a 13 chapter arc, well 12 more, and the time war chapter with Akihisa Eon is going in the second half."

Yuuka then smiled, "Now then I think you can all guess our future new harem sister is, so Read review, enjoy!"

End Yuuka's corner.

Second omake start.

Ryoko the alien doctor was in her office looking over resonant purchases of medical machines, she was a medical plumber and this was part of her job.

She then notice something strange, "ok now some this one guy, bought life support, cellular repair micro bots, and Genetic and bionic enhancement kits beyond belief in unmarked galactic credits."

Ryoko rubbed the bridge of her nose, "This will not be good!

Ryoko had to call this in as the only reason someone would need all of those things would be to rebuild some who was all most dead into something stronger.

End omake.


	41. Vilgax returns again!

It was a bright summer morning.

Chizuru smiled as she saw Squid girl being friendly and saying how much she loved humans.

Nagisa was shaking " What is she planning?"

Chizuru rolled her eyes, " Nothing she got scared straight by Akihisa, you know the big name alien guy."

Then the lemon beach house stood still when a white three legged robot walked in.

It's eye then fired off a laser that would have hit Chizuru if she didn't duck, "and IT begins!"

Everyone then ran screaming as more and more robots showed up.

The robots were then quickly destroyed by Yami's hair fist, In Yami's arms Celine Just giggled happily.

Lala then cut one in half with her all mighty tool in sword mode, " Aren't this the robots sunder used?"

Yuuka then could be seen fired off an energy ball at one that looked like Vilgax's drones," But there are Vilgax drones mixed in.

Squid girl then popped out to see on the beach walking a squid man that gave her heart eyes.

He was tree times larger then the normal man, his arms are large with little metal things n them, he had green skin a tentacle beard a tank on his back that was connected to a mask that covered his face just leaving one robotic eye and one red eye visible.

He was in a a black tank top red pants black belt and black boots and he screamed, " BOY COME AND FACE ME FOR VILGAX HAS RETURNED!"

Akihsia then came out as Devil, " Vilgax long time no see you look different. New hair cut?"

Nagisa then ran away saying " The squids are invading!"

Chizuru then pulled Squid girl back in and said. " Ika no Crushing on super villains, I know they are sexy bad boys most of the time but they will just use you and possible kill you.

Vilgax then roared in rage, " You dear mock me! In our last fight you thought you had seen the end of me when your Atomix powered form's fist punch me in to orbit around your planet!"

Takeru appeared behind his sister watching this, " Ok big sis you win, Akihisa is bad!"

Devil just whistled innocently, before Vilgax charged his fist growing larger as he went in for a punch.

Devil just flipped on to the fist ran up it and kicked Vilgax in the head sending him flying back.

Devil then back flipped to a safe landing clearly showing off, " You know for someone who looks like they have been working out you are very slow Villy. May be you should pull out those swords or yours? I mean I don't want to have a boring battle!"

Eiko appeared behind her siblings "What a cocky bastard!"

Chizuru then smacked her sister, "He is not cocky if you read the fan site you would know when he transforms his personality changes to the baseline personality of the transformations race. He is now Devil the Devilukean. So just like a normal one Akihisa is arrogant, a battle hungry!"

Squid girl who was secretly rooting for this Vilgax guy, " You sound like you want to be in his harem thingy!"

Chizuru crossed her arms " that's because I DO!"

Eiko, Takeru and Squid girls jaw's dropped in shock, as they paled.

Eiko rubbed the back of her head being uncomfortable at the thoughts racing in her head and the images that go with them, " Well if that's what you want we'll support you sis….Just no details."

Takeru was crying " I the images in my mind have ruined Yuri for me!"

Squid girl had evil smile after all if Chizuru did join the harem she would leave with him, leaving her free with out anyone to stop her, she had to make it happen!

Back with the battle.

Vilgax was charging at super speed he didn't have before trying to hit Devil with his large fist also moving at high speed.

Devil just kept avoiding the punches either of them were as fast as Xlr8, but Devil was a lot faster, " So you pay to get bionic enhancements? I would ask for a refund if I were you!"

Vilgax then got faster and Devil turned the dial on his chest making four spikes come out, "Going ultimate for shits and giggles!"

Devil then became ultimate Devil and spread his new wings and took to the air.

With the hiding siblings and Squid girl.

Eiko blinked, "…ok now big sister you're the fan girl harem girl want to be, What the hell just happened?"

Chizuru then coughed to clear her throat, " Akihisa used the Evolution function. It's not a natural part of the watch with him taking it from his evil clone and all. It allows him to evolve his transformations into more battle ready forms based on the worst possible evolutionary outcome of said race. In short it allows him to turn his aliens into an more powerful Ultimate version."

Squid girl shivered as the thoughts of an ultimate Sanae entered her head, " Why the kraken would someone make that."

Chizuru blinked, " What part of it was made by evil clone went over your head!"

Eiko blinked, " The core concept of it!"

Back with the battle.

Ultimate Devil hovered in the air as he blocked out Vilgax's screaming for him to come down and face him. "you know what Vilgax!"

He then flow down in the blink of an eye and kicked Vilgax into the air 500 feet above the ground, then flow up and punched Vilgax even higher.

This then continued till both were in orbit around the planet.

Ultimate devil then looked at the beaten Vilgax as he held out all the Fingers on his left hand, "In five seconds I'm going to kill you with a tail beam! Do what you want in those five Seconds. One!"

Vilgax growled as he pulled out a energy pistol from his belt and fired it at him, as the tank on his back flipped out two small jets to allow him to move in space, " DIE!"

Vilgax then rapid fired on ultimate devil.

Devil didn't avoid them and kept counting, " Two, three, four and five!" HE then punched Vilgax out of the solar system as he smirked.

Ultimate devil then looked out to you the reader, " You didn't really think I was going to kill him, I'm the hero I can't kill!, But I am disappointed he didn't piss his pants a little."

He then turned and flow back to earth and landed on the ground turning back to Akihisa.

Akihsia just stretched a bit, "I've never been so happy Devil's special power is the ability to hack the omnitrix or else I would have timed out in space."

He then looked around to see his girls had finished off the robots.

Akihisa smiled, " When are they going to learn, You can't beat me!"

A few hours later.

Minami was swimming in the Ocean in her mermaid form when se saw a sunken Ship, that had a sun like lion head on front.

Minami blinked she know this ship it was the thousand sunny ship of the straw hat pirates and second pirate king Monkey d. Luffy. Zoro talked about it all the time.

She smiled as she swam down, to check it out. IT was in great shape, hell if it wasn't for this whole in the right side it would probably still be floating. Zoro was right it's maker Franky knew how to build crap.

She then quickly swam away she had to tell Akihisa, he could get it on land by using Way big, She knew Zoro would love to see it again, besides it need to be in a museum.

Later that night.

Chizuru was in her room reading about to days events on Yuuka's blog with a blush. "Please please let me get in to the harem!"

To be continued.

Omake one.

Yuuka then appeared at her temporary lemon beach house set with Squid girl.

Yuuka, " ok now welcome to Yuuka's corner today we are with Squid girl. Ok Squid girl what are your thoughts on Akihisa? After all thanks to his use of Ultimate Toepick you are the only one to face an ultimate and walk away from it!

Squid girl paled, "He scares me! Truly scares me!"

Yuuka giggles, " Ok now then, Thoughts of Chizuru wanting to be in the harem?"

Squid girl, " I hope she gets it to be happy." that was a lye she want Chizuru in to, so she would leave the beach house and nothing would stop her from being evil when Akihsia left.

Yuuka smiled, " Last question, thoughts on the rumor that you and Eiko are lovers!"

Squid girl then screamed, " WHAT THE KRANKEN!?"

Yuuka rolled her eyes, ' I take it you didn't hear them. Well that's it see you next time."

Omake two Ryoko.

She was in her office again working on something.

She fanned her self as she removed her lab coat.

Her screen had a picture of a strange black blood cell, " Well it's not a natural Cell I'll tell you that much, No known race has a blood cell like this, It's almost human but altered, with a chemical weapon that effects the way the brain reasons. It's like insanity in a single cell."

She then turned to see a pink haired girl in a black dress on her table, " I feel sorry for the girl and her sibling that got melted down into her. Also if you know what crossover this is leading to comment it in your review. First to guess gets their names in the next author's note.

End omake.

Akihsia then popped up, " Ok now on to the major events. Chizuru openly admits to wanting to be one of my girls. We touched more on one piece, with the thousand sunny making it's appearance. Vilgax showed up again, We see ultimate devil in battle for the first time. And Celine likes watching robots being destroyed. See you next time!"


	42. The Sunny! Brook Rises!

The next day the beach was busy and packed with people, to See the Thousand sunny the ship of the king of the pirates Monkey. D. Luffy!

The ship was set on the beach earlier that day by way big. The Crow's Next was broken off and was set In the sand next to the ship.

Thanks to Xlr8 everything was tried off and turned in to a museum. Everything is still on the ship, well everything butt the King's treasure.

In the Treasure room was just a Plaque that read. " Want my crew's treasure go find it we left it all in one piece!"

Akihisa stood out side of it when he saw Kouta showing up with Zoro's ghost over his shoulder.

The Sight of the ghost drove people away.

Squid girl then asked, " Mr. Green hair why are people running from you?"

Zoro then walked in to the sunny by walking through it's outer hall as he said. "I am a ghost!"

Squid girl then fainted into the sand.

Kouta then followed Zoro in where he smiled as Zoro smiled.

Everything may now have been in glass cases, but it was all the same. Zoro smiles as memories returned. "I'm home guys!"

He then came to a faded picture in a frame of him with the rest of the crew, Luffy, Nami, Robin, Franky, chopper, Usopp, Brook and Even Sanji!

Zoro smiled as he said. " I'll find you guys again one day, when I am finally able to rest in peace, Till then I'll keep the crews legacy alive and well, even If I'm not really alive. I'm starting to Sound like Brook."

He then went to the crows next house the place he trained. And Smiled in the cases were his three swords. Nicely held in a case "Kouta!"

Kouta then walked in and said. "What?"

Zoro smiled as he began to glow. "I'm back with my swords! I think I can finally move on."

Zoro was then covered by Light as Kouta began to wave goodbye, But then Zoro said. " I'm not ready!"

At that moment Zoro stopped passing over and said. " I have new friends to look after, when you guys journey is over I'll happily move on to the after life. Besides It'll be nice to have some new stories to share with everyone!"

Kouta smiled and wiped the tears from his eyes as Zoro reentered the portable tombstone in Kouta's pocket.

Zoro's voice then said. " Thanks for taking me here today, Now come one we need to go home, That red head Yuuji can't hold down the fort on his own!"

Kouta smiled and as they left they heard people talking about going out to find Luffy's one piece.

Zoro then spoke up, " Well Luffy looks like our legend has started a new pirate age! I hope your happy Captain!"

At that moment inside the sunny, the picture of the crew, changed.

Luffy's happy goofy smile grew larger.

Kouta smiled as he said. " I'm sure he is, after all Roger's death triggered the first great pirate era. It's only fitting the second kings legend triggers another. I just hope they take a page from your crew."

Zoro simple smiled in his tombstone. "I'm sure he is!"

Kouta then began to leave when he looked out and thought he saw a ghostly image of the sunny all together and repaired sailing in the sky.

He shock his head and it was gone. Kouta shrugged it off and continued to leave.

At that moment at the beach house Chizuru was talking to Akihisa.

With all the hype over the sunny people forgot all about the alien boy.

Akihsia looked at Chizuru who was blushing trying to remember how to speak. He rolled his eyes, " You want to be one of my girls don't you?"

The girl blushed more and nodded.

Lala then stepped out and said. " We know your not a mega fan girl, or in it for the money as your feelings are clearly true, so we'll be willing to let you in."

Chziuru smiled happily, and hugged Akihsia.

Eiko then walked by holding Ika the Squid girl who was still passed out. A blush on the girl's face as she did, so.

Meanwhile in sunny.

A green cloud like thing floated going to one of the crew's rooms, witch was locked and unable to be opened.

It simple floated under the cracks and inside was a body made of bone but some how still had an afro. Dressed in a suit.

The cloud like thing then went into the body as the body that was laid about on the floor, then got up and stood.

The skeleton then stretched, "How many years has my body been on the ocean floor! It's my muscles are all stiff. Not that I have Muscles that is. YOHOHO!"

At that moment Zoro heard a laugh and left his Tombstone and dashed away from Kouta, Making the young Shaman run after his ghost.

Zoro walked through the walls of the sunny till he came to brooks room and said. " Brook you in their!"

Brook's voice then said. " Yes How long has it been Zoro?"

Zoro then walked thought the door " 2 thousand years! I'm a ghost now and How the hell is your fruit working after that long!"

Brook then screamed in terror " GHOST!"

Kouta then used a laser sword to Cut the door down, and he saw the Skeleton shaking in fear of the ghost. "you most be Brook Zoro has told me a lot about you!"

Kouta then pulled the bag of bones along. " Come along We have some pull shit paper work to do."

Brook, "Wait if it's been two thousand years how have women's panties changed?"

Kouta, " that coverless!"

Brook smiled and said. " I'll be good!" People then ran away from the moving Skeleton.

To be continued.

Akihsia. "Ok now Chziuru has officially joined the Harem, and now we have another one piece character walking around. That's the major events, and I didn't transform this chapter, I mean I used WayBig off screen but that's about it."

Omake one start

Yuuka sat in her swim suit at her make shift lemon beach house set. " ok welcome to Yuuka's corner with me today is Brook."

Brook let out a yohoho as he said. " So your in a harem?"

Yuuka then pulled out a frying pan and hit the Skeleton on the head giving him a lump. "Stick to answering the questions bone boy! How the hell is your devil fruit still working?"

Brook, " well I went down with the ship when we sank it when our journey was over, to keep what we found safe. And when your underwater devil fruits stop working. So I think it just turned off when I was under and when the water was drained it turned back on like not even a day had passed."

Yuuka. " that's all leave pervert!"

Brook looked shocked, " One question that's it! That's not funny. No bones about it YOHOHO!"

Omake one end.

Star omake two.

In a hospital a boy in a suit with three white strips on one side of his head woke up in a hospital bed this was death the kid.

He rubbed the right side of his head looked around and saw his friend crona in a bed beside him.

Ryoko then walked in with her hips swinging, with each step making The boy's face turn red as steam came from kid's ears.

Ryoko smiles, " Good I'm Doctor Ryoko, Good to see your up."

Kid then saw the woman's soul was something he never seen before. " What are you miss?

Ryoko, "I'm a human like alien."

Kid's eyes bugged. " thank you."

Death the kid then fainted once more.

Crona who woke up in time to hear alien said. " I don't know how to deal with this!" Crona then fainted.

Ryoko rolled her eyes, " I take it their universe doesn't have aliens."

Professor paradox then showed up, " No, they have magic, but no aliens."

Ryoko rolled her eyes, " this is going to be fun, and also paradox Thanks for sending me my son."

Paradox smiled, " your welcome just remember when he comes back to this earth it'll be time for him to face his home universe's evil. But for now Watch over kid and Crona, their world will be need an omnitrix wielder soon!"

With that bit of foreshadowing the time walker vanished.

Omake end.

Akihisa then showed up. " Ok that foreshadows two future arks. Now to the poll. Quick change is in the lead. Battery upgrade and temporary transformations are tied for second.


	43. Rex is on the planet!

The next day Chizuru walked in to the Lemon beach house the last one to arrive with a large smile on her face. Why? Simple she went back to Akihsia and his girls minus Himeji who was watching Frost and Celine.

That night she truly joined the harem and she couldn't be happier.

Eiko was on the grill with an eye twitching, " My sister is a harem Girl! How shameful!"

Takeru then asked, " Wait big sis is going to be doing things with other girls…Yuri is ruined for me!"

Ika aka Squid girl smirked evil. " well now that your with him I guess you'll be leaving with him."

Nagisa broke out in tears as she grabbed Chziuru's shirt, " please don't' leave us! You're the only one who can stop the squids!"

A large pink glowing heart thing then appeared as Lala stepped out. " No need I just installed a portal system that will allow for instant transportation form Akihisa's house to here. I call it Tunnel tunnel travel-kun! Name not final!"

Squid girl looked down not only would Chizuru not be leaving but no the alien kid would always be just a moment away, her plans for inkvasion were ruined!

Out side stood a pale Goro, he had finally worked up the courage to try and confess to Chziuru and boom! He heard she was in the alien boys harem.

He turned and slowly walked away.

At that moment Chziuru gave Lala her harem sister a hug. "Thank you Lala!"

Lala hugged back, " It's the lest I can do after all we're going to be married to the same man some day!"

Nagisa then turned and walked away, " What is wrong with this world!"

At that moment.

Akihsia was standing out sides the southern winds, on the phone.

As Akihsia talked he said. "Rex I'm happy to hear from you again, but how the hell did you get my number?"

On the other end Rex said. "Simple dude I found your grandma in the yellow pages and asked her for it."

Akihsia rolled her eyes, "so anyway where are you?"

At that moment Ayumi walked by as a giant metal fist popped out of the ground, and Rex came spinning out with a phone in his normal hand.

Rex was in a pare of orange swim trunks and he said. " Right here good buddy!" REx then dropped his smack hand build as Akihsia dusted himself off.

Akihsia, "Was that really necessary?"

Mea then walked up in a black one peace and asked, " I have to agree with the hair of the Deviluke emperor. It wasn't necessary to kick up all that sand or take the time to burry your self to make a dramatic entrance in the chapter."

Tearju then stepped out in a black bikini and Adjusted her glasses, " Now then..Akihisa were is my daughter Eva?"

Akihsia blinked before he remembered, "you mean Yami, She's out In the water with Frost."

Tearju then turned and said. " Thank Omnitrix wielder."

Mea then helped up Ayumi, " I'm sorry for me and my mother's shared boyfriend Rex he is a bit off!"

Ayumi then blinked, " Wait that woman was your mom, and you are sharing mr. Metal fist with her?"

Mea, " Yes but she is only my mother because she created me in a lab for I am a test tube baby."

Ayumi then turned and walked away, "I may not be able to talk with normal humans, but this is to unnormal!"

In the ocean Yami was swimming in the water as a mermaid complete with gills. She was able to do this thanks to her Nanobots.

She happily swam beside Frost who was in Jetray form. She couldn't help but smile after all this time last year her life was nothing but darkness.

Out of the corner of her eye she Saw Minami also in mermaid form trying to get a large pearl from a large clam, but the clam was shut tight.

Yami then grabbed Frost's hand and swam to her harem sister where she morphed her hair tentacles Into crowbars and opened it.

Minami smiled and grabbed the pearl and spoke, " thanks Yami, now I can hand this thing in to Ocean clean fund to help clean up the seas." She then swam off as Yami returned her hair to normal.

The clam then closed again but looked like it was cartoonishly panting.

Frost then pointed up and Yami and him swam up.

Frost then once more returned to human form, as Yami's head came out of the water she say Tearju.

Tearju was floating on a blow up raft, " Eva!"

Yami then covered Frost's little ears. "It's Yami. Eva won't sound right coming from the mouths of my lovers."

Tearju then adjusted her glasses slightly stunned, "Even with the Child's ears covered so he didn't hear that, what makes you think that was an ok thing to say to your mother?" Her voice sounding like Yami's normal emotionless tone.

Yami then replied and said, " Because you are not technically my mother. You made me in a test tube, you did not give birth to me, or raise me like a mother. You treated me more like a sister, and genetically speaking that's what we are."

She then Uncovered frosts ears and changed from Mermaid to bird wings and flow off with frost in hand saying. " I am not yet ready emotionally to reattach myself to you."

Tearju adjusted her glasses as she said. " Teenagers to day, Always flying off."

At that moment back on the beach sure.

Akihsia stood as Diamondhead with his hands morphed in to crystal blades spearing repaired versions of the robots Vilgax used in the head. " Ok Who repaired this things?"

In the back ground the Three stooges and Cindy all pointed at each other.

At that moment, Harris the Dark skinned Stooge was sent flying by a kick from Minami, an attack Minami would call her Mermaid Kick.

Clark the slime one was then send flying run knocking him in the head with a frying pan she got from the Lemon beach house. " don't go repairing evil machines!"

Lala pulled out an invention from her D-dialer that looked like a large robot octopus, that sucked up the last stooge martin. "go- go Vacuum-kun go spit him out five cities over!" The robot octopus then left.

That just left cindy who tried to run but find her self trapped up by a plant root that popped out of the ground and picked her up by the leg, that hung her upside down and was shaking her.

On the ground Celine was giggling as she moved her hands making the plant move the same way, this was Celine using her powers for the first time.

Himeji got all sparkly eyed, " aaawww babies first bad guy!"

Akihsia who was no done with the repaired robots, thankfully their wasn't as many as they use to be as the stooges and Cindy scarped half of them to fix the other half. " You were working with Technology fair to advanced for this planets over all tech level, a galactic level crime."

Yuuko then made an energy bubble to turn Cindy right side up, " endangering children's safety a crime everywhere."

Yuuka, " and I looked in to you and the stooges case files you have done a lot of stuff that is worth jail time. So Cindy as police officer allowed to make arrested in all the galaxy, you are under arrest and so are the stooges when they show up!"

Cindy then screamed.

Eiko was next to squid girl, " about time!"

Squid girl, " you aren't inking Eiko no more Cindy and Stooges! It's a happy day!" she then span around happily no more Cindy and the Stooges bugging her. No more people wanting to make her believe she was an alien, no more wanting to experiment on her. " Who needs inkvasion when the world just became paradise?"

Eiko blushed and said. " Yeah" But she sound shy.

In the back ground Chziuru held up a sigh that read for her younger sister to read " We all know you like her so confess be fore it's too late!"

Eiko blushed and went wide eyed, While Squid girl just danced around happily with her eyes close till she fell over on to Eiko making them both fall down on the ground, where their lips meet in a by mistake kiss.

Chziuru then held up a "Good job!" sign.

To be continued.

Akihisa then popped up. "ok everyone. Next chapter we are getting back on track with the time war and Eon."

Omake one start.

At Yuuka's lemon beach house set was Yuuka and Eiko who was blushing.

Yuuka smiled, " welcome to Yuuka's corner! Ok now here with me today is Eiko a.k.a the girl who fell in love with the Squid girl!"

Eiko blushed, and looked away and down.

Yuuka rolled her eyes, " girl Akihsia's sister is married to a woman! I am in a harem, why are you shamed?"

Eiko stuttered wanting to say they weren't the same species but that wasn't a big deal now, so she just said. " I guess I'm just shy."

Yuuka, " now you and Squid girl aka Ika had a kiss by mistake this chapter, were do you think you two go from here?"

Eiko blushed, ' I have no idea."

Yuuka smiled, " don't worry the writer knows. Now one last questions. Sense we girls like it when Akihisa commit's the power perversion trope, chance are any babies your sister has will be half alien. Thoughts on this?"

Eiko's eyes twitched, " I'm more worried about what the images you just put in my head will do to my mental health."

Yuuka smiled, " Well if it happens they'll be our second lesbian couple, Lupaolf moon and Akira have first. See you next chapter!"

Omake two start.

Ryoko was talking with Hikari Kinoshita.

When Death the kid wake up and Saw Hikari " WITCH!"

Hikari then snapped her fingers and turned into her anodite form. " I am no witch! I am Anodite an being made of magical energy able to morph form energy being to any life form they wish at will! "

Death the kid paled as he saw what was before him a life form that was just a soul. Something told impossible to him. " How?"

Hikari putted a hand on his head and in a moment the two of them shared memories and she said. " your in a different dimensions, so different rules!"

Hikari then saw Crona wake up and did the memory share thing with her. "Dam this girl got a fucked up past!"

Kid then fainted and Crona said. " I don't know how to deal with this!" Crona then like wise fainted.

Hikari then looked out to you the reader. " don't worry this is the last time this omake serial will be used for a simple cheep laugh!"

End omakes.

Akihisa then popped up, " ok everyone thank you see you next chapter for Eon to appear. Also keep voting on the polls.

Lala then appeared and hugged Akihsia from behind. "Now major events! Rex Mea and Tearju are finally on earth! Minami now has a named attack! And the stooges and Cindy are finally going to jail. Read review enjoy. Now come on Akihisa it's minima's turn to watch Celine and frost while the rest of us have fun in the hotel room!"

Akihisa smiled, " We can use my house now, we have the portal witch is also a major event!"

Lala smiled, " I know but we still have one more night on that room so might as well use it!"

Akihsia smiled, " ok and once last thing, We have an up and coming Q and A special, Leave any questions you have in your review and we'll answer then when the special is up ok enjoy!"

To be continued.


	44. Battle of the Eons!

Akihisa walks walking on the beach looking for his girls and kids where paradox showed up.

Akihisa sighed, " I can't have a vacation can I?"

Paradox smiled, "No omnitrix wielder can! Now Come along your need!" At that moment time stopped as Akihsia's cloths morphed from beach wear to his normal outfit.

Akihsia rolled his eyes, " what is it this time?"

Paradox, " An Anihilaarg's fate is in the balance, the anihilaarg is a device that can make and destroy universes. Maltruant wants it to alter time and remake the universe in his image, an Eon who's you wants it to remake his universe! And ben Eon wants it to be rid of all other Bens!

Akihisa rolled his eyes, " Just send me to the battle world!"

In a blink Akihisa vanished and reappeared on a ship to see a battle between Ben has Clockwork vs Maltruant.

And the two Eons battling.

On the ground was what he guessed was the Anihilaarg rolling around on the ground.

He also saw rook and two white skinned aliens with no onses one small and thin one large and fat fighting eon's minions.

The skinny one shooting an minion looked to Akihisa and said. " Boid Look at what we's have here, another Ben!"

Boid then looked to his brother, "Well if that don't beat all Octagon!"

Akihisa then slammed down his dial and turned into Xlr8, raced over and grabbed the Anihilaarg, " My name is Akihsia!"

Rook waved as he fired his proto-tool in blaster mode one handed, " Good to see you again Akihisa!"

Xlr8 smiled, behind his mask as he dashed off at high speed making the Minion's follow him.

Soon it was just him and the Minions when Eon Akihisa appeared and made it rain diamond shards killing the robots.

Eon Akihisa then held out his hand, " Hand over the Anihilaarg! I need it to bring everyone back! To have my life my universe back!"

Xlr8 then handed it too him, "I trust myself enough to know I would never been the bad guy! D o what you got too!"

Eon Akihsia smiled as he left with it making Maltruant Ben-eon and the minions vanish.

People saw and were about to yell at Akihsia but paradox showed up, " No Akihsia did the right thing, His version of Eon will do as he said use it to bring back his time line, but thanks to the nature of this war it won't be the last we've seen of him!"

Meanwhile in the void of Time.

Eon- Akihsia smiled as he altered the Anihilaarg to remake his universe the best he could with a smile, when Ben-Eon appeared.

Ben-eon, "Hand it over!" HE then held out his hand and fired off a time blast only for it to be stopped by a crystal like energy shield made by Akihisa-eon mentally.

Akihisa-Eon turned, "you won't! stop me, I've waited Eons for this! Within Ten minutes the Anihilaarg will go off!"

He then let out a Sonic howl that was blazing and sparking with Lighting as he sent Ben-eon away!

Ben-Eon disappeared and Appeared by the Anihilaarg only for a Akihsia-Eon clone to appear and kick him away.

Two more clones then Grabbed Ben-eon!

Ben-Eon tried to go to another time but he couldn't the clones held him in place.

clone number one said, " How could a hero fall as far as you have?"

Clone number two, " But it matter's not you end here as my universe returns!"

Akihsia Eon then held out his hand his clones stopping Ben-Eon form using his powers of time travel to leave.

Akihsia eon then put his hand on Ben-eon's chest, " time for me to go out with one big bang of a good deed!" He then fired an energy blast through Ben0Eon's chest killing the fallen Omnitrix wielder leaving him floating in the void outside of time.

Akihsia-Eon then smiled as the anihilaarg went off, and he was remade. Turned back into his 17 year old self, back on his planet his universe beside Lala as he watched the Anihilaarg brake on the ground.

Boid who dropped it looked down sadly, " Darn it didn't work!"

Lala then kicked him in the head!" WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO BLOW UP THE UNIVERSE!"

The former Eon Akihsia held his head as he looked at his fixed omnitrix as the memories form his time as Eon slowly vanished he smiled, he did it, he repaired his mistake, brought back everyone and now their were two less Eon's in the time war!

Looking on was paradox who smiled, " A happy ending for Akihisa of the newly restored universe y2k. Not so much for Ben of universe 5-15-14.A.

Paradox smiled, as he went forward to meet with the adult version of his Akihsia!

The Adult Version had one a outfit that looked like Akihsia-Eon's but with blac replaced by white, and green replacing purple.

He had no watch just the evolved omnitrix symbol on his chest. This was Ultimate Akihsia the pure good purified version of his Eon form.

Ultimate Akihisa smiled, "My memories as Eon returned to me when ultimate like this. I want to make up for what I did as eon, all the damage I did, Count me in the Tiem war again!

Paradox smiled as he held out his hand, "Great to have you aboard, Ultimate Akihsia, I hope you and ultimate Ben get alone!"

Meanwhile back with the prime universe Akihisa.

He was on Ben's earth with Rook having a smoothie at Mr. Smoothie's.

Akihsia was drinking his, " I wish they had Mr. Smoothie in my universe this is great!

Ben shivered at that thought, "No Mr. smoothie!…Wait your universe makes up for it because you have a harem. Back to Wishing I was you Akihisa.

Akihisa smiled as he said. " I wonder what's taking Paradox so long? Think I should just try to get home as clockwork?"

Rook then spoke up, " Mr. Yoshii while I am sure you would get home sooner or later like that, you do not have the skill with it as Paradox. I think it is best that you remain here and Wait."

Ben rolled his eyes, " you don't understand the word harem do you Rook?"

Akihisa having finished his Smoothie turned into Clockwork and vanished through a time portal, saying " Might as well go see dinosaurs while I'm at it!"

He jumped up to see himself Miharu and Kubo after they first meet Clockwork. 'sorry younger me I was using my new alien clockwork who time travels to travel back in time to see dinosaurs but I took a wrong turn. See you when you do the same thing, when you become me!"

Clockwork then vanished having perfectly did the events of chapter 19 form clockwork Akihsia's point of view.

Clockwork was then back on the beach watching paradox leave with himself. "time travel headache!"

Clockwork then became Akihisa again as he walked off, " what an Afternoon."

To be continued.

Akihsia then popped up, " ok we me-Eon became Ultimate me, and we have our first on screen death of Ben-Eon! Plus I visited Ben's world for the first time!"

Omake one started.

At her Lemon beach house site it was Yuuka.

Yuuka smiled as Rex sat next to her. " Welcome to Yuuka's corner. With me today is Rex."

Rex ways, " Hola!"

Yuuka smiled, " Ok now Rex, First question for the readers, what are your thoughts on our dimension?"

Rex smiled, " It is super easy to get a harem here I love your universe!"

Yuuka smiled, "ok anyone back home you miss?"

Rex thought about it, "Six and bobo I guess. I really miss my talking monkey side kick"

Yuuka, " ok last questions do you want to take place in the time war?"

Rex thought about it for a moment, " well it is a long running starting in chapter 19 as clockwork Akihsia was just coming from a battle in it, I would like to be in it and be important."

Yuuka smiled, " that's it for now."

Omake start.

Ryoko had just let Crona and kid leave to go talk to the plumbers after all they have standard proceedings for other dimensional visitors.

Then Yuuji walked in with a Crystal band around his arm, which he was holding in pain, "Miss Ryoko I kind of jacked up my arm while fighting a super villain."

Ryoko pointed to the little table set thing, " Now sit!"

Yuji sat and removed the crystal band to reveal a large gushing cut on his arm.

Ryoko then pulled out some stitches, "that's going to need stitches!". Ryoko then began to sew the wound closed as she asked, " So What happened?"

Yuuji, " this armored masked girl broke into base and stole a anti-crystal staff. That's this new peace of tech that let's out special energy for it to easily shatter any and all crystal. And she used it against me like a baseball bat!."

Ryoko, " a broke into a base locked up so tight it have to be an inside job, had great skil lat using a baseball bat as a weapon, and stole anit-crystal tech?"

Yuji then paled as the peace fell into place. ' IT"S SHOUKO! She turned evil and stole it to use against me so she can keep beating me till I marry her!"

Ryoko rolled her eyes, " It is rarely who you first think it is Yuuji keep that in mind."

End omake.


	45. Day in the spot light! Plumbers!

Akihsia was laying in a beach chair stretched out as he said. " Hello dear readers chapter five of the summer arc, Now to give me a brake to spend time with my kids and girls, This chapter will star the plumbers back home, and Kid and Crona now enjoy"

Meanwhile in side of the plumber base. It looked like the inside of some space ship with lots of jail cells.

Yuji dressed in his plumber uniform was showing Kid and Crona around, " and this is plumber base. Think of it as an ultra high tech police station."

Kid looked around on the left cells on the right passage ways, " Couldn't the person of made this designed it more symmetrically!"

Ragnarok then popped out, " your one to talk mr. white strips on only half his head!"

Kid then fell over saying he was trash horrible trash.

Yuji rolled his eyes, " If you feel that strongly about them why don't you just wear a dam hat!"

Kid then got up face palmed, then started hitting his head against the wall. "STUPID STUPID STUPID!"

Crona then looked in to a cell to see Animo making freaky stuffed animals. "I don't know how to deal with this level of crazy!"

A plumber who was some kind of alien with a tank on his head because he clearly couldn't breath this planets air. " We got a field report, Shouko was else were at the time of the brake in so it wasn't her and the person who stole anti-crystal staff is down town.

A screen an image popped up.

It was of a woman in black body armor and a black knight like helmet, on her chest was the infinity symbol. In her hands she held a sword like weapon. IT had a blue handle with a hand guard, and the weapon part of it was a glowing orange pole.

Crona blinked, " What's an Anti-crystal staff?"

Yuuji rubbed his injured arm, "It use to be a riot weapon that was marked as a noun lethal weapon called the knock out baton. It was made to send a special wave length when it made contact with something living that would make them faint. But that wave length turned out to be able to shatter organic forms of stone, aka making it a one hit kill form crystal and stone based life forms."

Kid recovered and now had a cowboy had on making him symmetrical, "so it turned out to be a lethal weapon, but what's the big idea I didn't see any leaving stone guys around town."

Yuji then covered his fist in crystal, " I'm half Petrosapien. A Crystal based species and not only that Akihsia the shape shifting guy I'm sure you've both heard about has two crystal based forms, so that staff could easily kill him."

Crona blinked, " I don't know how to deal with a half alien!"

Ragnarok then said, " we handle it by going after the bitch with the des ex machine staff!"

Yuuji " can't do that this is official business I can't two people who are classed as immigrants go out and fight!"

The alien officer then got a message on his badge. " and reports form the field all officers down! This woman just keeps hitting people with the staff knocking them out cold!"

Yuuji then hit his head on a wall " Dam it! And I'm the highest ranking officer still standing that means control falls to me!"

The alien then vanished not wanting to stick around for where this was heading.

Yuuji sighed for Kid and Crona to follow him, " Well the blog gets his wish I have to use draft protocol." He then turned around and held up his badge, " Badge activate draft"

Belts holding plumber badges then appeared on Kid and Crona.

Kid notice his had gun holsters and pulled out to laser pistols "Not what I'm use to using but it'll do!"

Crona looked down " I don't know how to deal with being a cop!"

Yuuji then pulled out a canister hit a button on it making it turn into a energy rifle, "Come on the reports show her heading to the warehouse by the dock"

They then came to a large green hovering shuttle.

Kid's eyes light up and sparkled, " It's perfectly symmetrical."

They then board it and it took off out of the hanger.

Once at the docks they got off.

Yuuji then spoke. "Now remember one hit is all it takes for her to win with that staff, Well we're not sure about Kid here as his race is not found anywhere in this universe."

Kid smiled, " so your saying it might not work on me?"

Yuuji rolled his eyes and loaded his rifle, " No I'm saying one hit could kill you! Now split up we have ground to cover."

They all then split up leaving Kid alone pale.

Kid looked at to you the reader and asked, " Did we just find out something could kill me with a touch and then everyone leave me alone to look for the crazy woman who has it? "

Kid then hold on to his twin laser pistols and looked around trying to avoid it, " Really why am I scared I've stared death down before, I'm even a grim reaper! Why am I so scared of death?"

Kid then looked behind a ware house, only to fall down and faint.

Behind him stood the woman they where looking for.

The woman saw Kid was breathing just barely but still breathing, "Looks like for your race it's two hits and death!"

She then held the weapon with down hands and brought it up " BEGONE FORM OUR WORLD ALIEN!" She then went to deliver another blow to kill Kid when Ragnarok in sword form stopped it.

And Crona was holding his blade and pushed her back, " Leave my friend alone!"

The sword then spoke, " Being brave I see! Couldn't I have to do with that crush you have on three stripes?"

Crona then blushed, " I don't know how to deal with that right now."

The woman then charged with the weapon , as Crona gave a cry of " Scream Resonance!"

Ragnarok sword form then let out a screaming busting his cutting power, as Crona swung wildly just for the woman to block every hit with the staff.

The woman then said. " this world is for humans! And we forever knights will kill all aliens who dare to step foot upon this planet! " The woman then kicked Crona away making her fall over kid and drop Ragnarok.

Ragnarok then fell into the ground a few feet away.

The woman then raised the Anti-crystal staff, " this may not be a one hit kill on all aliens but with enough force any blunt weapon can shatter a skull! Now die with your lover alien!" She then went to kill a scared and down Crona.

Till Crona held out her hand and called out "Bloody needle!" needles of black blood then flow from her hand at the woman making her step back.

The woman's armor protecting her, " Now I will make your end slow and painful!"

She then charged and Crona went in with a blade of black blood on her arm that slashed off one of the woman's right arm.

The arm fell off and oil came out!

Crona blinked as she saw the woman holding the blade with her left and where the arm was, their was sparks and wires, This woman was a robot. "I don't know how to deal with a killer robot!"

The lady robot then charged at Crona and stood before Kid to protect him as she fired off more bloody needles, witch where only slowing the robot down. " I don't know how to deal with this Don't know how to deal with this! don't know how to deal with this!"

Then when she was close to her the Robot woman stopped for a green energy blast went through her head making her fall down no longer functioning.

Crona ten turned to see Yuuji who had his badge on his rife, " IF we know we are dealing with a machine we won't have giving the first team we sent after her lethal weapons."

Yuuji then picked up the anti-crystal staff, " I think it's time we destroy this thing." He then throw it in the air and shot it making it fall into peaces.

Meanwhile.

In his throne room the Forever king was not pleased.

The king growled, " I ask for one thing a machine of war to kill the aliens on this world! But can it be done no! and how makes a female robot anyway!"

To be continued.

Akihsia then popped up, "ok everyone major events, Kid and Crona are now plumbers Crona has been revealed to have a crush on kid, and kid is finally symmetrical. This is also the first chapter not to star me or some other version of me, not counting the special.

Plus the forever knights return for round too., and so far everything forever knight related as been a machine."

Akihsia then smiled, " Now read review and vote on the poll. "

Omake one start.

Yuuka saw in her lemon beach house set. " Ok now everyone here with us today live through skype Yuuji.

Yuuji's face then appeared on a screen, " Yeah and before anyone says anything I said sorry to Shouko for believing her to be the one who stole the weapon."

Yuuka coughed to clear her throat, "first questions what are your thoughts on the forever knights?"

Yuuji, " they are all big chickens, I mean we have never once faced them directly they keep sending out machines to battle for them. IF you are fighting for something you believe in them come out face to face!"

Yuuka nodded, "I also hear you are youngest plumber to ever be considered for the Magister rank?"

Yuuji smiled, " Yeah I am, I hope I get it. "

Yuuka "last question are you in trouble for destroying plumber tech?"

Yuuji, " I didn't destroy it! It was destroyed in a the struggle!" Yuuji then winked.

Yuuka got it and said. " No more questions."

Omake two start.

Ryoko was doing some paper work when she looked at a picture on her desk.

It was her and a 14 year old boy. The boy had red hair red fox like ears, nine fox tails. He was dressed in white Kosode and Red Hakama. His eyes were red he had fangs and what looked like claws on his fingers, and three big whisker marks on his face.

Ryoko smiled, " My son, I can't wait for you to get home from the plumbers academy in a few months.

End omake.


	46. Rex vs Akihisa!

On the beach having a spare was Akihisa as Humungousaur! Vs Rex.

Rex built his Boogie pack and smack hands and charged off at a full sized Humungousaur, " 60 foot tall dinosaur man! I battled him already against Ben!"

Then right when Rex's Smack hands was about to hit Humungousaur, he got smaller, to Avoid.

Akihsia then got larger and punched Rex into the sand. " You for get I'm not Ben!"

Akihsia then removed his fist to see Rex has switched to his block party build to protect himself.

Rex, turned them in to his Funchucks and went in to whack Humungousaur, "Yeah Ben never would have gotten smaller to avoid a hit!"

This time Rex was aiming at his leg something that would still be their if the Dinosaur like alien got shorter! But Akihsia turned around fast knocking Rex away with his tail!

Rex was send flying in to the water were he got up on his Sky slider build and said. " Ok! That one hurt!"

On the side lines, Lala, Yami, Yuuko, Yuuka, Minami, Himeji, Run, Kyouko and Chizuru were cheering for Akihisa.

Frost was on the side line like wise cheering for his father. Little Celine was just a sleep in Himeji's arms.

Also on the side liens were Mea and Tearju cheering for Rex!

Rex smirked, " I was saying this for latter but thanks to Tearju I over came two more mental barriers one the thing stopping me from using my original builds and omega nanites builds together!

While still riding his Sky slider he build his big fat sword, and said, " And Two I can now triple build!" she then made one black party shield as he flow in to face Humungousaur on a hover board with sword and shield!

Akihsia just turned the dial and went ultimate!

Humungosaur's skin turned green as his height went from 60 foot tall to 30! An armored shell formed on his back and an armor plate on his chest witch had the evolved omnitrix symbol on it. A club formed on his tail and an armor plates formed on his head giving him a helmet!

Ultimate Humungousaur then morphed his hands in to Machine guns and fired on Rex!

Rex build them with his block party shield, " Yeah I'm the only one who is suppose to have builds in this fight!

Ultimate Humungousaur then said, " I would like to thank Albedo for the evolution function, and Ben for showing me how to use it in our first team up when he had one!"

A red light then returned Akihsia to Human.

Rex smirked, " yes you timed out I win!" At that moment another Green flash happened and a rainbow colored blast of energy knocked the unguarded Rex away.

Their stood Chromastone, who said, " you forget my omnitrix is now good for two transformations now before It needs to recharge."

Rex then crawled out of the ocean no builds covered n sea weed, "I yield to the omnitrix!"

Tearju then walked over to Rex with Mea as they helped remove toe sea weed from him, "He simple caught you off guard with the evolution function is all."

Mea hugged Rex , "I'm sure you'll get him next time!"

At that moment at the lemon beach house.

Eiko was working with squid girl, they were like the only two people who didn't go to watch two super heroes fight each other!

Why? Simple she had to much weirdness already! And That's saying a lot with her life, alien invasions, Cyborg, pirates, and living skeletons.

Eiko looked at Squid girl who was sitting around bored and blushed, which lead to the girl muttering to herself "Stupid cute squid girl making me crush."

Then in walked Sanae with a cry of " IKA-CHAN!" as she tried to Tackle Squid girl!

Only for Squid girl to try and hit her with her tentacles to keep her away a failed attempted as Sanae kept avoiding them and running around till Ika Musume a.k.a Squid girl was tied up in her own Tentacle hair unable to untangle them!

Sanae then picked up a panicking Squid girl and said, " Now your all mine!" and ran out while Squid girl screamed, " SOME ONE KRAKEN HELP I'm BEING INKNAPPED BY MY STALKER!"

Eiko then panicked and ran after Sanae " STOP KIDNAPPER!"

Squid girl was crying. " NO NO HELP!" she then broke out in to anime tears. "I don't want to be molested by Sanae! I want to lose it to Eiko!"

Sanae then stopped with fire in her eyes and Eiko blushed, as she froze.

Squid girl also paled that she said it out loud, " what the kraken have I done, now this crazy lady is going to kill Eiko make me watch, then rap me!" She then cried more as Sanae dropped her.

Sanae then changed like a mad woman at Eiko " how dear you steal my Ika-chan's heart!"

Eiko then turned tail and ran! While Squid girl was panicking on what to do! She could spit some ink but then Eiko would trip too.

She decide their was only one thing to do crawl away and get help, so she crawled along like an caterpillar till she saw Kiyomi!

Squid girls face light up " KIYOMI HELP! SANAE TIED ME UP IN MY OWN HAIR AND NOW SHE IS TRYING TO MURDER EIKO BECAUSE I REVEALED MY CRUSH!"

Kiyomi then ran over and pulled out a Swiss army knife from her hand bag, " you picked one hell of a time to tell her how you feel." she then pulled out the scissors part of the knife and became to cut off of one Ika's Tentacle hair peaces.

Once it was off the tie she was in fell apart freeing the other nine and the tenth one regrow. Ika then smiled and hugged her " Thank you!"

She then ran back off to help Eiko.

Who was still running for her life from Sanae who some how got hold of a bloody cleaver!

Eiko ran as she yelled out, " WHERE THE HELL DID SHE GET THE CLEAVER!"

Ten blue tentacles rapped around Sanae making her drop the cleaver, " get away from Eiko!"

Squid girl was about to throw her away but stopped when a blue blur run by and Tied up Sanae.

The blue then vanished in red light and became Akihsia, " she'll go to jail for this kidnapping attempted and murder no need to cross a line you can't uncross! Trust me if you do what your thinking of doing you'll be just like her the bad guy!"

Squid girl then relaxed her tentacles. " ok"

Eiko then ran over Squid girl and hugged her " did you mean what you said?"

Squid girl blushed and nodded yes.

Eiko then kissed squid girl and Squid girl happily returned it.

Takeru then walked up saw squid girl and his big sister kissing and blinked, "….that makes sense" He then continued walking.

To be continued.

Akihisa pops up. "ok major events Rex can now triple built and mix and match his original builds and omega Nanite builds. Humungousaur battles for the first time, and we see his ultimate form for the first time."

Lala then popped up and hugged Akihsia, " in other no battle related news, Sanae is now finally going to jail thanks to finally snapping and attempted to kid nap Ika. Eiko and Ika are now together making them our second lesbian couple."

Yuuko then walked up "Read review enjoy, and this chapter is middle of the arc."

Omake one start.

Yuuka sat in her lemon beach house set with a giant screen beside her, ' now on Yuuka's corner live from a space prison, thanks to space live chat it's Cindy! "

On the Screen Cindy then appeared in a black and white prison strips Bikini " hello universe!"

Yuuka, " ok first question How is prison?"

Cindy smiled brightly, " I'm in space with aliens every where me and the stooges couldn't be happy, so on behalf of all four of us I would like to thank Akihsia for sending us here. Thank you, Akihsia you big dam hero!"

Yuuka rolled her eyes, " Anyway sense your in prison meet any of Ben's rouge gallery?"

Cindy blushed, " I did have a sexual encounter with Vilgax as space prisons are co-ed "

Yuuka then bent over and throw up, " How the hell could you fuck Vilgax!"

Cindy then went to explain and the video feed went off!.

Omake two.

Ryoko was talking with Magister Kaoru Toudou, in her office. " I know I'm still need as medical on plumber base but I haven't seen my Son in awhile and I would like to go visit him at plumber academy."

Kaoru smiled, " I figured as much, so I set up a transfer for you, you will be transferred to the academy your son is attending, and new guy Brook, and Zastin will be your guards for your travel, your shuttle leaves in two hours."

Ryoko smiled and hugged the Magister before leaving.

Three hours later.

Ryoko sat in a space ship with Zastin and Brook.

Brook looked at the window in stunned amazement like he had been for the last few hours, " I can't not believe mine eyes! Not that I have eyes to begin with Yohoho!"

Zastin then rolled his eyes, " At lest try to act professional bone head!"

Ryoko ignored the two clowns, after all in just a few short hours she will see her son again.

End omake.


	47. Another devilman!

Jboy44 " ok everything this chapter is a crossover with my new one shot Birth of the new devilman Akihisa, Check it out read and enjoy. Now on to the story.

Akihisa laid down in bed tired from the day's events. "I need some sleep."

As soon as he drifted off to slumber land, he awoke in a familiar cave system and rolled his eyes.

Akihisa put his hand on side of the wall, "Are we really going to do this Again Horror!"

He then Got walking and same to another him.

The other Akihsia was in full school uniform, but he had black bags under his eyes, his hair was wilder he had this devilish smirk, and no omnitrix.

The other Akihisa, "Let me guess your some other version of me pulled here by this horror Jackass I've been trying to find and kill all got dam fucking day!"

Normal Akihsia, " Yes I'm an alien shape shifter and you?"

The other one then transformed, his ears becoming bat wings his hair turning black, horns growing from his head and fusing with the hair on his head and bat ears.

His cloths shredded, as his skin turned blue and red liens appeared under his eyes, red lines on his chest appeared going down from his shoulders His nails became claws as a blue spikes grow from his fourarms.

His lower half had a furr covered lizard tail to go with the fur covered body lower half, his feet changed as well toe nails becoming talons and he grow a heel talon, " I'm DEVILMAN!"

Akihisa rolled his eyes, " Seen that before."

The Devilman then blinked, "What their's another fucking devilman out their in the got dam multiverse?"

Akihisa, then began to walk off" yes now come one I know the way I've been here enough."

After some story sharing.

Devilman Akihisa then said, "Ok I'm going to want to call you a fucking lame ass, but you have harem so I fucking got dam can't!"

Akihisa then blinked, " Most you course so much?"

The devilman then looked at him and said, " It's the half demon in me I got dam fucking can't help but fucking Course all the got dam time, Besides that Yuuko Fucking loves it in the bed room."

Akihsia blinked, stunned "O !"

Then out popped this humanoid things that are pure black with red eyes. Then horror showed up, his eye still missing from last time, " Great I pulled another devilman here by mistake!"

The Devilman held Akihsia back and said, " Let me handle this. I need to fucking kill!"

The Devilman then charged at the Army of minions whacking to of them in the neck with his forearms impaling them on the spikes that were their!

He then ripped off another's head and u sed it as a hammer to smash open another's skull making it rain blood.

The Devilman then looked at another and breath fire burning it to Ask.

One tried to attack him but The Devilman just ripped out it's heart and crushed it, covering himself in blood.

Akihsia then throw up, " Got Dam it! Are all Devilman fucking crazy!?"

The Devilman then ripped one in half from the waist down and used both haves to smash another one's skull, " It comes with the fucking got dam hell of a lot of fun job!"

Fifty of Horror's minions then jumped on the Devilman dog piling on him, only for Devilman to spread his wings out their sharp edges slashing all of them to pieces making it rain blood.

Devilman's mouth smirked wider then humanly possible, and gave a devilish Fang filled smirk as he moved to a fearful horror!

Horror, he was paler then normal " Alien boy please wake us all up like you did before!"

Akihisa just turned away and said, " No I will not save the bad guy!"

Devilman then smirked as he grabbed horror's head," Scream scream fucking time to fucking die!"

Devilman then bite in to horror's through and ripped it out Horror's last though was trying to let out a scream from a throat he no longer had.

That was the last of horror.

Both Akihisa's then woke up in their own universes.

Akihisa looked at his omnitrix, " I didn't even use you this chapter, and I didn't fight their either, Well Horror's gone so That's something."

Akihisa then laid back down to go back to sleep no longer having to worry about horror and in his sleep he said, " It may be early but happy Halloween this was our special, and yes it's canon."

To be continued.

Akihisa then popped up, " ok everyone this chapter crossed over with another one of the author's stories for the first time. Horror is dead now, and we've Seen our second Devilman. That's the major events."

Omake one start.

Yuuka then showed up in her leman shake set waving " Hello everyone and Welcome to the new chapter to day live on skype we have Death the kid."

On the screen Kid appeared and said, " Your set is horrible Asymmetrical! How can you even do a show on it!?"

Yuuka rolled her eyes, " Keep the O.C.D under wraps please. Ok Now thoughts on the rumors of you and Crona being together?"

Kid blinked, " Never heard them."

Yuuka then sighed to her next card. " thoughts on the omnitrix? "

Kid put his hands on his head, " How can something that makes on Asymmetrical lead to turning into something symmetrical it makes no dam sense!"

Yuuka rolled her eyes, " Have you meet Akihisa's grandmother?"

Kid shivered, ' I've never meet anyone that scary before!"

Yuuka face palmed., " and that's all my questions."

Kid then got mad, ' Hold it Three questions, that won't do you need another one for the number four witch while it doesn't have a lien of symmetry can brake down equally and is half of eight"

Yuuka then looked out and gave the cut the feed hand sign.

The omake then end.

Omake two start.

The Ship Ryoko was on landed on an asteroid that had a large base on it, ship soon docked and was pulled into an airlock.

As soon as it was clear to leave Ryoko raced out where she came to a Teenage boy, no older then 14.

He was dressed in a plumbers uniform, he had nine tails red hair fox like ears red eyes, whisker marks upon his face

She quickly gave the boy a hug, " Naruto my son."

Naruto smiled and hugged his Adopted mother back, "I missed you too mom."

Ryoko smiled happily.

End omake.


	48. Himeji of the Witchblade!

IT was a sunning after nun on the beach.

Himeji was sitting by her self thinking with while sitting in some shallow water.

Chizuru then walked up to see one of her harem sisters looking down and went off to go talk to them, " come on sis what's got you down."

Himeji sighed, " Well it comes down to the fact me and Yuuka are the only normal humans here, Everyone else has powers, Even you have your mutant human super speed strengthen and durability. Besides that Yuuka has her place as the media girl who reports everything honestly."

Chizuru looked at her and said, " you have your place your Celine's mother."

At that moment Celine walked in Lala's arms and Celine hugged Lala and said, "Mommy!"

Himeji signed, " she like frost thinks of all the girls as mommy, It's nothing special I'm just sick of not knowing having a place" She then slammed her hand down in the water as a strange gem walked up.

The Gem then went on to her Left arm the gem was red and it sprouted a vain like bracelet around her wrist and wrapped around it, Himeji felt it and fell over in shock. ' WHAT THE HELL!?"

Himeji jumped up tried to get the tried to get it off but couldn't and she was about to try and biting it off before Chizuru stopped her, " Himeji it's clearly some kind of wrist mounted alien tech,….Like Akihsia's Omnitrix."

Himeji looked at it puzzled, " So what I got powers now, What the hell does this thing do?"

She then looked at it wanting it to do something the band of the bracelet then turned red and formed around her arm from the elbow down, making a Gauntlet. A

A dark grey fingerless glove forming around her hand, that connected to a dark grey area around the back of the gauntlet. The Red gem moved to the dark grey fingerless glove part being right in the middle of the hand.

An arm blade then sprouted from the dark grey part outside of her arm and Himeji fell over in shock again making it return to a normal bracelet.

Chziuru blinked in shocked, " And their's your answer it makes armor and blades, so it's clearly a weapon, Can it do full suit of armor or just gauntlet?"

Himeji shivered, " I don't want to know let's go Ask some one more out of this worldly."

Himeji then dashed off and found Run before anyone else, " Run this gem thing got on my wrist turned into a bracelet and then it turned into some kind of bladed guantlet thing on my arm before turning back in to a bracelet!"

Run looked at it and blinked, " the witchblade is real? But it's a myth wait, not long ago the universe said the same thing about the omnitrix. Well All I know are the stories I heard as a little girl. The story goes it was made by a magic user and a master weapon smith, along with 12 other weapons that blinded science and magic to make the ultimate weapons of combat."

Himeji blinked, "….. think Azmuth was the weapon smith?"

Run froze up for a moment, "….Could be. But the story said that this weapon could only be used by a woman it can made armor and blades for her to use in combat to protect those she loves, and it as the power to sense morals so it someone who would use it's powers for evil would try to put it on it would remove their arm. "

Himeji looked at the bracelet, " Run do you know a place we can maybe go for me to figure this thing out?"

Run thought about it and came up with nothing.

Chizuru then chimed in, " I know a place!"

One cut away later Himeji and Chizuru were in a large scrap filled junkyard.

Chizuru, then happily spoke up, " this is were Cindy and the Stooges dumped all their broken or didn't work to begin with inventions no one comes here so it's the perfect place for practicing the use of alien tech!"

Himeji then stood in the middle and made the gauntlet appear again, This time she tried making it go father and the full armor came out.

The red metal raised up her arm where it came to her shoulder and a dark grey shoudler pad appeared.

Her bikini top was then ripped off as a red metal one appeared to cover her chest.

A red metal gauntlet appeared on her right arm it matched her other arm but it ended at the elbow and had no blade.

Himeji's hair then turned silver and her eyes golden as a dark grey metal plate formed under her left eye.

Red metal snaked from the top down her hip on the left side were it ripped apart her button and morphed into a thong style metal bikini button that left most of her ass hanging out.

The button was still connected to the top by the snaking metal.

From the sides of the button came red metal that moved down the out side of her leg and make metal high wheeled boots. They had dark grey knee Guards. Dark grey toe guards and the high wheels were axe blades.

Himeji looked her self over the metal moving like it was part of her skin she felt it, it even felt like skin.

The parts of her not covered witch was a lot also felt like skin but strangely like metal at the same time.

Chizuru's eyes opened, " and We have the bikini super heroine trope now!"

Himeji looked at the arm blade and watched it grow shirk and get thinner or wider at a thought, " Ok so I think it to use it! Seems simple Wait!, Why do I only have the blade on one arm?"

Chizuru shrugged, ' It's ancient tech and is buggy?"

Himeji then flipped her hair witch became flat, " Great I'm grey!" She then walked around puzzled, " Wait this heels are seven inch! How the hell am I walking so naturally in them? I mean I normally can't even stand in four inch heels!"

Chizuru could be seen rolling her eyes, " It's half magic half tech I think that's beyond our understand sis."

Himeji then bumped into something and turned around when she heard an alarm.

All around broken robots were getting up and moving to them.

Chziuru's eyes widened, " what the hell now!?"

Broken robots then got up and moved to them like robotic zombies.

Chziuru then ripped one that had no arm's head off and said, " you got to give it to them they can make some shit!"

Himeji just dashed off at super human speed in seven inch high wheels making her arm blade change length and with to slash them to peaces.

Chizuru just stood back and watch as Himeji in moments finished off the army of damaged robots in lighting quick blade skills.

Chizuru blinked, " Dam Girl, you did that so fast it just lasted half a page! I mean normally a robot army is at lest one whole page!"

Himeji smirked as she flipped her hair and all the armor retracted, returning her to normal well almost normal.

Himeji screamed and covered herself She was naked, the armor destroyed her cloths, " Oh my god Oh my god! Help HELP! PEOPLE WILL SEE ME NAKED! ONLY AKIHISA AND MY FELLOW HAREM GIRLS CAN SEE ME LIKE THIS!

Chziuru then removed her shirt revealing a black bikini top and handed it to Himeji, " here cover those things really your making me feel ill equip in the chest zone!

Himeji put on the shirt, " you don't need boobs you have the nicest ass out of all of us."

Chziuru blushed, " your just saying that, sis."

To be continued.

Akihisa then popped up, " and Ok major events we have a new super powered person on the roster. Some fan service sense Himeji was naked and Chizuru is showing some chest in her bikini top."

Chizuru then hugged Akihsia from behind, " and we got insight on some of the family life of the Akihsia kids. "

Chizuru then snuggled in to a blushing Akihsia

Omake one start.

Yuuka sat in her lemon beach house set now in a green string bikini with the number ten on the crotch, " Hello everyone welcome to Yuuka's corner.

Next to her was a large screen with Azmuth on it and he waved, " and Azmuth is here live through live chat. Now then as I know what the first question is, yes I made the witchblade and the rest of the13 artifacts with Anodite help."

Yuuka crossed her legs and rolled her eyes, as she through a way a card, " Well their goes one card! Ok next question You and Akihisa's grandmother have been stated to have had a relationship what kind was it?"

Azmuth, " highly sexual."

Yuuka then bend over and throat up, " don't want to know how that worked, " she then whipped her mouth and said, " Last question any other omnitrix upgrade plans?"

Azmuth then hung up making his picture vanish from the scream.

Yuuka crossed her arms, " Don't space men know you never hang up on a lady!"

Omake two start.

Naruto and his adopted mother Ryoko where walking.

Naruto smiled, " Nice to see you again mom."

Ryoko then hugged her adopted son, " don't worry about it Naruto , when I adopted you I promised I would always be their for you, that means always even when it's time for you to face your home universe evil I'll be their for you son."

Naruto smiled and whipped a tear from his eye after all having someone care about him let along a parent was a new thing to him."

End omake


	49. The Nemetrix!

In the plumber base Yuuji was looking at a monitor as some alien animals when kid walked in.

Kid smiled as he walked in perfectly at 8 am. " Penny for your thoughts sir.?"

Yuuji pointed to the screen, " Reports of predator aliens, aliens who are animals yet the natural predators of intelligent life forms, all of then predators of aliens my friend Akihsia can turn into, 90% of them legal declared extinct."

Kid blinked, " and the point being?"

Yuuji rolled eyes and loaded nemetrix files, " Akihsia holds the omnitrix the DNA bank of intelligent life forms. Azmuth it's maker also made a DNA bank for noun-sentient life aka the nemetrix most of them being predators, so your smart logical and keep everything in balance a large reports of animals not suppose to still be around, and all of them reported to have a red caller with an omnitrix like Dial on it what those that tell you?"

Kid blinked, " It's that Nemetrix thing, and we can't blame Azmuth for trying to keep nature in balance with predator and prey."

Meanwhile at the beach.

Eiko was sweeping the lemon beach house and blushed when her girlfriend Squid girl shot her a wink while serving some customers.

Eiko looked out to see Takeru on the beach bugging Akihisa who agreed to spend the day with him, after all Takeru was one of his future in laws.

Right now Akihsia was just turning the dial on the omnitrix showing Takeru all the different aliens and the boys eyes were sparkling when they heard a roar.

The roar came form a life form that resembled a T-rex with three sets of stubby little arms four legs, an insect like exoskeleton with armor plating on the back.

The head was red with a horn and around it's neck was a red caller that held a dial that looked like a pair of jaws.

Takeru screamed, " big bro quickly go Humungousaur!"

Akihsia looked through the omnitrix, " I can't that's a Tyrannopede they eat Humengousaur's kind for breakfast!

Takeru paled, " How can something that big and mean not be on top of the food chain?"

Akihsia looked at the kid and said, "I know makes you wonder doesn't it but now let's test something!" He then slammed down the dial and turned into Heatblast!

Heatblast then fired off a fireball at the Alien dinosaur like bug only for it to move out of the way and slowly change into a CrabDozer!

Heatblast blinked, " Ok it's the Nemetrix Gid warned me about! But how can he change from alien to alien mine can't and Azmuth had a lot less time to work on his!"

The CrabDozer then charged and Heatblast quickly through fire at it to steer it away from Takeru. " Come here ugly you know you want a Heatblast for lunch! Come get me! You know I'm tasty! I am fucking crazy right now aren't I? I mean I'm tempting my natural predator to eat me for crying out loud!"

The CrabDozer then charged and Heatblast fired to blast at the ground sending himself into the air and the CrabDozer heading right into the ocean.

Heatblast then made a fire cloud below him to hover on, " This reminds me of my fight with Zastin I set him on fire and he went into the water, and both him and rock skin can't swim!"

What happened neck shocked him.

A red flash went off and out walked a dog like alien lizard.

Lala then walked up and in her bikini with peke flying behind her.

Peke then said, " Lala look An Anubian Baskurr, and my scans show the thing around his neck is a DNA altering device like the omnitrix right a remote control signal!

The animal then looked up at Akihsia and morphed large blue tick like alien known as a Hypnotick!

Yami and frost then walked up and Frost screamed and jumped into Yami's arms as he was born a member of Big chill's race he know and feared the Hypnotick as his natural predator!

The thing then flow off at Akihsia

Only for Akihsia as heat blast to get to the ground and take right back off again, " almost had me there If I land it'll go back to CrabDozer and try to eat me!"

Lala then pulled out her d-dialer and began working on something, " Hold him off Akihsia I just need time to jam to control signal!"

Akihsia blinked, " control Signal?" when he was just a few feet off the gorund his watch flashed red and he was human, the hypnotick then flow right at him and when Akihisa was about to transform again the thing turned back into a dog and it's caller and Nemetrix fell off.

Akihsia blinked, " what the?"

Lala then walked up and picked up the nemetrix, "Simple Akihisa the thing had a remote control reserve built in so the dog she was just the puppet, and as the nemetrix isn't as finished as your omnitrix it doesn't fuse to the user's DNA so it can be easily removed, by simple jamming it's signal to force it to shut down!"

Lala then put it in her D-dialer to look at later.

Little Frost and Celine then began putting the dog like alien who was happily enjoying it.

Akihsia blinked, " Kids please don't pet it, she was just trying to kill me not but five seconds ago!"

Frost hugged the alien dog and said, "I'm going to name you Zed!"

Akihsia then blinked, " and Family pet, not how I want to get one!"

Meanwhile in the null void.

Albedo through down a spying device in rage why? Because one of his original's cursed females ruined his plans.

He spend weeks looking for the Nemetrix, months upgrading it with a quick change function, and a remote control and all of that was ruined!

He know his original's females they would have him turn into ultimate upgrades and destroy it and absorb the quick change function, like how that alien destroyed his own omnitrix and gave Akihsia the power to go ultimate.

Albedo then looked at his destroyed omnitrix it was not as destroyed as it was once parts of it put back together it was more bulky, and looked like it wont' work.

He then ripped out a dial with a mini screen from his spy device and plugged it into his repaired omnitrix it light up red.

Working the silhouette of aliens appearing on the screen between the white jaw marks, yes this dial was a copy of the nemetrix's making sense as he just used his remote for it to fix his omnitrix.

Albedo smirked, " You may have ruined my plans before but Now that I have my watch working again you will pay my original and your whores too! " He then growled in rage " WHAT ONLY TEN ALIENS!"

Albedo then grabbed his face " Stay calm Albedo, data was clearly lost when it was destroyed and it's a miracle you were able to get it working ten aliens of not. But as noun of them are clockwork I don't have one that can get me out of here so I'll just have to brake out myself!"

To be continued.

Akihsia then showed up " ok events nemetrix appears for the first time, Albedo returns and is planning things with his now repaired omnitrix."

Omake one start.

Chizuru who was in a black bikini showed up at the Yuuka corner set at the lemon beach house, " sorry but Yuuka got busy with her alone time with Akihisa so I'm Chizuru I'll be your fill in house to day. Be kind this is the most skin I've ever shown in my life."

She then sat down and Lala joined her.

Chizuru, "Now out guess today is Lala ok, Lala the question on everyone's mind what are you going to do with the nemetrix?"

Lala put her hand on her chin and thought about it, " I guess give the DNA samples to Nana so she can make those animals and at them to her D-dialer's built in nature preserve, after that's done have Akihsia absorbed the parts as upgrade to add the quick change to his own, then smash the thing."

Chizuru then blinked, " you sure giving Nana the predator's of Akihisa's aliens is a good idea?"

Lala giggled, " Chziuru she likes Akihsia it's not like she is a Tsundere who is repressing her own feelings of love in to physical violence "

Chizuru blinked, "I know that's the case for this story but it just feels weird that she isn't."

Lala giggles, " Don't worry she'll get their for someone else and that's all the time we have bye bye read and review, and you get fan-service!"

Omake end.

Omake two start.

Naruto had just said good night to his Adopted mother and went to sleep, his sleep filled with nightmares of his best fired running his hand through his stomach damaging the seal making him fuse with a nine tailed fox!

Everyone staring at him hating him wanting to kill him well all but one paled eye girl who smelled of lavender.

In his sleep he struggled ad was about to make a spark of fire till Ryoko hugged her sleeping son.

Naruto then relax in his mothers arms.

Ryoko smiled, "My baby boy still has his night terrors Leaf village you'll pay for hurting my baby like this!"

End omake.


	50. Null void brake!

Akihisa was walking on the beach with Kyouko holding on tightly to his arm.

Akihsia tried to shake her off but she won't., "Kyouko your crushing my arm!"

Kyouko snuggled him, " You beat a CrabDozer as a member of Heatblast race, I'm half that race beating our natural predator is just to big of a turn on for me!"

The ground then shock making Akihsia fall over and Kyouko land on his next a white flash then happened.

Akihisa rubbed his head, " what the hell just happened,"

Lala then ran up and said, " Akihsia, Akihsia we had a null void jail brake.

Meanwhile in plumber base.

Crona got off the floor and said, " What just happened?"

Yuuji helped her up and said, " A null void brake."

Ragnarok then popped out of Crona's back and said " the the hell is a null void?"

Yuuji smirked, " a Man made universe were the worst criminals around are sent to, in order to get them out of the universe."

Crona blinked, "I don't' know how to deal with that!"

Yuuji then said, " and a brake means someone was open to open a portal to our universe and get back in who know's what's coming out of it!"

Crona then ran away her sleeve getting tore off by the door.

She when to hide in her room but when she was at the door Kid saw her and said. " Crona your missing a sleeve, " Crona your sleeve is missing, Take that asymmetrical dress off now!"

Crona blushed as kid said he want her to take it off she then pulled out Ragnarok in sword form and said, "Kid I don't know how to deal with this so I'm just going to swing Ragnarok!"

Kid catch the blade and through it away and pulled crona into her room, " It's coming off even if I have to remove it!"

Crona only blushed and said, " Don't know how to deal with this!"

Meanwhile on the beach with Akihisa. A large number of Tetramand style ships were in the air,

On one stood a Member of the race that was missing one arm dressed like an iron age war lord, "I am Gar Red wind Tetramand war lord! Do any dare change me!"

Akihsia then screamed out, " I Akihsia hair to the Deviluke empire do!"

Gar then smirked, " so one of the rats has guts Looma go forward."

A female member of four arms race dressed in armor using a hammer that had a sledge hammer head on both ends appeared, " Don't make me laugh boy you can't beat me!"

Akihsia then slammed down on the omnitrix and turned in to Cannonbolt and rolled nto ball form, then rushed at Looma, smacking her across the beach

Looma then dug her self out of the sand as Cannonbolt rolled out of ball form.

Cannonbolt then touched, "I have the omnitrix so I can shape shift now how about a fair fight!"

In a green Flash Akihisa was Fourarms and Looma had hearts in her eyes.

Lala then growled and screamed, " AKIHSIA I LOOKED UP FOURARMS RACE IF A FEMALE LOSE IN BATTLE THEY FALL IN LOVE WITH AND MOST MARRY THEM!"

Kyouko crossed her arms, " So we are getting a tenth harem sister, why did it have to happen on my alone time day with Akihsia!"

Looma then rushed at four arms with her hammer, only for Akihsia to kick it away and ask, " So what was a young lady like you doing in the null void?"

Looma then went to punch only for Akihsia to block them, "I was born their when my parents were sent their in the great war.

Akihisa then kicked Looma in the gut making her fall back, "then I'm sorry I got to kick your butt on your face day in the universe but I have to protect this universe!"

Looma then went to kick him but forearms grabbed her leg and made her spin, " Now I'm sick of this!" He then turned the dial and quick charged to Humungasaur's and tail slapped her away Looma then gave.

Gar smiled, " yes my daughter has finally found a groom and he is even a Tetramand, some times. And Sense he is the hair to Gid's empire I don't' have to do anything to take over other then wait. Ok guys we can go and see if our home planet is still around now. Looma honey have fun with your new future groom!"

The ships then took off.

Akihsia then returned to human and blinked only to get a bear hug form Looma.

Akihsia then groaned, " can't breath!"

Lala, Yami, Run, Minami, Yuuka, Yuuko, Chziuru, Himeji Kyouko who was now holding Celine then walked up and said, " YAY WE HAD HIM FIRST!"

Looma then let go of Akihsia and said, " He msot be quite the warrior to have such a large harem, I'll follow your rules my new harem sisters, and " Looma then took Celine form Kyouko said, " Aaaww he is already having babies with you guys she is so cute."

Celine smiled and giggled as she said, " Maru maru!"

Akihsia then rubbed his arms, " First happy I got the quick change function second she likes you.

Frost was hiding be hind yami and Looma gave Celine back to Kyouko and she picked up Frost, " Aaaw aren't you the cutest little warrior!"

Meanwhile in Crona's room

Crona and kid were in bed naked.

Crona was hiding under the sheets Ragnarok in sword form was in the corner

The sword then said, "I don't know what's worst you two closet pervert honey freaks or that fact you made me watch!"

Kid blinked and said. "Crona if you get pregnant I promise to take responsibility."

Crona just hide under the sheets, " I don't know how to deal with this!"

Meanwhile

Albedo dressed in a red hoodie with the hood on walked down a street, "the Tetramand made the perfect distraction.

To be continued.

Omake one start.

Ryoko had finished working for the day at the plumbers academy nurses office and was leave, when he saw her son looking at a picture.

The picture was of a girl with dark blue hair a gentle smile and white eyes, it was damaged so only the face of her remained.

A tear fell from his eye. " Don't' worry Hinata I'll return for you soon.

Ryoko then gave her son a hug.

Naruto then smiled.

End omake

Omake two start.

Yuuka was in her green string bikini next to Looma who was now in a black bikini to fit in showing her long black hair.

Looma smiled, ' so this is my harem sisters show to show people we aren't scary.

Yuuka rolled her eyes, "ok welcome to Yuuka's corner I would like to say thanks for Chziuru for taking my place last time. Ok Looma you were born in the null void?"

Looma nodded " yes many people sent their have kids so most of the people in there are only their because they where born in it."

Yuuka hummed, " then it sounds like the system is born if there are more innocent people in the jail then criminals."

Looma nodded, "but it did make me strong, will not strong enough to beat Akihsia but I'm thankful for that one."

Yuuka, " Now then question two Where the hell did you get a bikini in your size, I mean your have a nice figure your just so tall.

Looma giggled, " I ordered it online from the universal shopping network website and a drone brought it to me what world do you live in?"

Yuuka rolled her eyes, " Last question as a new girl you wont' have alone time with Akihsia for a week can you wait."

Looma, " As logn as he becomes four arms honey I would wait years!"

Yuuka smiled, " were done now bye!"

To be continued


	51. Peace has been Breached!

Ika was at the lemon beach house bored out of her mind mopping and flicking a stone off a table, " I'm so bored!"

Eiko looked to her girlfriend and said, " How? I mean we had multiple alien invasions and super villain attacks just this last week!? Not to mention we're dating now."

Ika the Squid girl then turned to Eiko, " I know Eiko and I love you but, The thing is we no longer have our rouge gallery. Cindy and the stooges will not be back on the planet for a long ass time. Stalker creepy lady is in jail, the only thing going on and will probably continue once Akihsia leaves is the contest between our beach house and The Southern winds!"

Eiko blinked and said, " Your right…We have nothing left but normal busy rivalry once Akihisa does go…. Crap this is going to be boring."

Ika sighed and said. " I know I wish something exciting would happen."

Eiko smirked, "I believe I have a cure for that." Squidgirl then blushed as Eiko removed her uniform to reveal a white bikini with a blue squid on the right breast.

Eiko the struck a pose, " Bored now? My little squidy?"

Ika blushed and could only say one thing. " Bored? Who can be bored when their girlfriend is in a bikini!"

Eiko then bend over and Kiss Squid girl, " That's better and be a good Squidgirl and tonight I'll let you eat shrimp off me!"

Ika then had a nose bleed and said. " ok!"

It was then both noticed Kiyomi was behind them.

The girl with glasses was blushing and blinking in shock, " Kinky!" Was all she could say, making Eiko and Ika blush too.

Nagisa looked away from them and went back to sweeping, as she muttered, " Traitor Eiko sleeping with the enemy, Stupid alien hero boy too dumb to see how much of a threat she is, Stupid glass girl soon to be turned into a squid girl by hat crab thingy,….you know what I mean."

Akihsia then walked by and said, " you shouldn't talk out loud like that you know."

Nagisa held out a hand, " Move along I don't want to be in your harem!"

Akihisa crossed his arms, " I wont' want you to be in it, you are Too xenophobic for my tastes. Now I'm not going to waste my breath, as you can't help those who don't want to be helped. I'm just looking for Chizuru,"

Chizuru then ran out in her black bikini grabbed Akihsia's arm and pulled him along saying. " My personally time day joy!"

The two then left.

Meanwhile Takeru was happily and wide eyed watching Mea and Yami spare in the air.

Both had angelic wings and where using Blade tipped hair tentacles to try and strike each other.

The blades all slashed at speeds to fast for the human eye to keep up with, then right when it looked like two would hit Mea Yami's tentacles crashed into each other sending them away.

Mea then saw and opening and smirked as she changed a blade to a hair fist and knocked Yami in the stomach sending her to the ground.

Mea then landed and said, " You have lost your edge dear sister, you can no longer control that amount of blades properly leading to your blades hitting each other more then anything making you a weaker combatant,

Yami then jumped up and said, " That's because dear sister, I am happy with those I love and I am Frost main mommy!"

Mea blinked, " then shouldn't you practice more to become a greater warrior to help protect them, in stead of relaxing and getting soft?

Yami then blinked and said, " That is Sage advise I want a rematch."

Mea smirked as she and her sister began to spare once more.

Tearju was watching and checking a tablet like device with a hologram screen looking at her plan to reconnect to Yami. "ok now Yami is bonding with Mea, as their bond grows the more time they will spend together allowing me to piggy back on it and play third wheel to raise my own bond with Yami levels."

Tearju then did more math and said, " Wait that would get her annoyed and lower my bond rate with her. Got dam it!" She then through the machine on the ground and Rex picked it up.

Rex returned it to her, "you should worry about it, It'll happen when it happens.

Tearju rolled her eyes, " you are not the one with a child who doesn't love you Rex dear you won't understand."

Rex Shrugged it off and left Tearju to work on her restore Bond with Yami planned, " Women I would say I don't understand them, but I have two girlfriend so I clearly know more then I think."

He then saw that southern Window place and the girl who worked their. " Yeah we never caught your name?"

Ayumi was sweeping sand off the floors when, " It's Ayumi Tokita."

Rex then held out his hand " Rex Salazar" Ayumi then decided to be nice and shake his hand. " Nice to formally meet an alien."

Rex then laughed, "No aliens come from another planet, I come form another dimension making me a slider, as I'm not native to this universe, that's much bigger then being an alien."

Ayumi blinked and said, "I have problems interacting with people, but noun humans are fine for me, but I'm not sure I no how to interact with a slider."

Rex then said. " Look now I know how you feel, in my universe I'm the only one with Nano-bots who controls them."

Ayumi blinked, " what do you mean."

Rex then began his story, " Well my world is earth filled with humans like your own, my family parents were scientist who worked on an nano-bot project the idea that the programmed bots would enter the human body and keep repairing it to heal injures and end all forms of sickness."

Rex then made his smack hands and bumped his fist, ' I was just a kid but there was a lab accident and I was fatal injured so my parents to try and save me injected the full programmed batch into my body!"

He then returned his arms to normal, " they healed me like they were build for, but the super powered side effect was something they didn't see coming the look on my brother's face was priceless or so I was told."

Ayumi looked confused, " I don't understand you said you where the only one who controls them but if they were all programmed then.."

Rex stopped her, " They weren't. A splinter group formed and want to make them into weapons and they did they programmed Extreme attack based Nano-bots that would upgrade them in to Cyborg monsters that could control so many things, one of them could even control space and time. "

Rex then looked at his hands, ' My brother found out about their "Meta-nanites" and blow the lab up to keep them out of the hands of the splinter fraction known as the Consortium. The result released nanites that multiplied themselves with no programming, at random times transforming people in to monsters known as Evos.

Ayumi was shaking from the thought, " that's horrible!… why evo?"

Rex, " it stands for externally variant organism, and it as my Nanites are programmed I can suck nano bots out of anyone and reprogram those nanos to cure most Evos. At the end I myself got a hold to their meta-Nanites and use their power to cure most of the world then shut them down."

Ayumi blinked, " why most?"

Rex, " Simple the only friend I had was bobo, an Evo monkey who's nanites gave him a human mind complete with the ability to speak, if I cured him he would have returned to being just a monkey and I would have lost my best friend, then there is the pack."

Ayumi once more looked confused, and Rex then said. " super villain Evo Group, one of their former members breach can open worm wholes that can go anywhere or any when, she used that power to get her group well former group to save her former team mates as they where the first friends that pour girl ever had."

Ayumi just blinked, " That's…Quite a story, if anyone else had told me I won't have believe it happened. But why did you leave?"

Rex then added, " well the pack didn't resurfaced where I was so I was bored and getting a hell of a lot of dirty looks because I was not human. So Paradox that's this fourth dimension time and space travel, told me I was need to help an omnitrix wielder."

Ayumi blinked, "you mean Akihisa…there are more of those watches!?"

Rex nodded, " yes the prime universe, that's the original universe that first had an omnitrix, it's wield is Ben ten a man I teamed up with before, and Ben's a friend so I jumped at the chance to help his counterpart, and then Paradox didn't return me home, witch I'm not sad about."

Ayumi blinked, " why?"

Rex smiled," because minus that girl at the lemon beach house your universe has no Xenophobes, aliens, sliders, and Cyborg are accepted here, Back home people look at me as a monster, here I'm just a teenager."

Ayumi was about to say something when this strange monster covered in hair looking like an Ape man with a hand print on his chest charged them.

Rex's eyes widened, " Van Kleiss!" Rex then touched the EVO and drained his Nanites, his entering it's body and changing the Evo's own natie's programming before pulling them into his body!

The Evo then return to his human form the southern Winds owner.

Ayumi went over ot her father who fainted, " WHAT HAPPENED TO MY DAD!"

Rex then made a tight fist, " Van Kleiss, my arch enemy I cure Evos he makes them, all the one he makes has his hand print, He most have some how got here and turned your dad into an EVO, Relax he'll be find I cured him, he'll just be passed out for awhile"

Ayumi looked worried when a red mini worm whole opened and a girl's head and a large monster arm popped out.

The monster arm holding a box, the girl then said, " Package form Van, for Rex."

Rex then took it and said. " Dam it breach I would ask how? But you already had your powers boost to allow you to time travel why not reality hop!"

Breach then went back in and Rex opened the box to see a recorder and he hit play.

Van Kleiss voice then said. " what an intrusting world you move to Rex. Filled with so many good hearted people and young heroes, it would be a shame if they all went Evo! By now you have seen my calling card. Meet me in the graveyard at midnight I have a large container of Nanites ready to make a new Nanite event, unless you meet me!"

Rex then crushed it and went to go change out of his swim wear, "dam it Kleiss!"

Ayumi then helped her father in side and helped him sit down as he woke up. Ayumi was tearing up , " daddy! He said you would be out for awhile!"

Mr. Tokita then said. "We both know your old man is stronger then the average man, now Next time you see him Thank Rex, He may have a strange couple of girls but I Owe him my humanity, and I approve!"

Ayumi then blushed her dad thought she was into Rex, well know that she thought about it …..

To be continued.

Omake

Ryuko was back on earth and looking down because she was called away form her son she had just gotten the resaults of Crona's test back, " well miss Crona first Welcome to Mother hood!"

Crona's eyes bugged out, " I don't know how to deal with this!"

Ryuko, " on the bright side your black blood and the reaper DNA will cut the normal pregnantcy time down to a third so you'll only be pregnant for three months! so be thank full for that, your baby will be born by the end of the summer."

end omake.


	52. Battle in the Graveyard

IT was close to mid-night in a graveyard.

Rex was walking through it using one of his fun chucks as a lantern to light his path, in his full outfit, " Well this is a creepy way to end an arc of beach adventure….wait? Does that count as a forth wall brake?"

Rex then saw them. The pack. Van Kleiss, Biowulf, Breach and Skalamander, behind them a Nanite Tank with a self destruct button.

Rex then unbuilt the fun-chuck and said. " Ok What do you want? " Rex then waved to breach and Breach waved back, just to be friendly.

Van Kleiss made a fist with his bio-mechanical arm, " You should know me well enough to already know the answer to that Rex., I want tje meta-nanites but as I can't have them I want the next best thing the Omega Nanite, within your body so please hand it over? "

Rex crossed his arms, " Why not just drain my Nanites like you did before?"

Van Kleiss chuckled, " Silly boy you just state why. I tried it before and The Omega stayed behind in your body, it is a control unite, it controls normal nanites, normal nanites can not control it. And As I don't have the prototype control unite alpha the only way I can get it is if you hand it over to me!"

Watching in the shadows where Mea, Tearju and Ayumi.

Ayumi was shaking behind a tombstone, and whispered, " why am I here?"

Tearju then passed a short stone rod looking thing, " because your human they wont' think of you as a threat, so you can jam my Nantie shut down mini rod into the Container to make the nanto-bots in side useless while the rest of us help rex fight!"

Biowulf then turned, "Master I hear others. "

Mea then jumped out and morphed her arms into cannons and fired on them.

Only for Skalamander to slam his crystal club into the ground making a shield that deflected the energy blast.

At that moment Breach left.

Van Kleiss laughed, "May may Rex you got your self a girlfriend how cute, she can to see her boyfriend die.!" His arm then went to stretch and touch Rex, but Rex quickly built his Boogie pack and took to the air, " Fighting in a graveyard really!? Ok all you guys stay down their! Don't come up and join us like what happened on that one planet."

BioWulf then charged and went to slash to two woman, only for Tearju to pull out a three foot long Stun rod and hit Biowulf in it, making his Nanites shut down, cure Biowulf transforming him into his original form witch was a Chihuahua.

Van Kleiss looked in confusion as he stretched his arm and touched the dog on the head making it return to being Biowulf now with a yellow hand print on his head. " What in the name of Nanties!"

Tearju covered Ayumi as the shy girl took off, " Meet my Nanite Stun Rod, by studying Rex's Nanties, and how they differ from my own, I figured out their shut down code, Allowing this Rod to cure any Evo with a simple touch by way of shutting down their Nanites."

Van Kleiss was Avoiding swings from Rex's Big fat sword, " Amazing Miss, Simple Amazing. Join me and we can rule the multiverse!"

Tearju then said, " Never! I'll never join the dark side!"

Mea was in the air with her wings as she morphed her pony tail in to a hair fist and punched through a wall of crystal to punch Skalamander in the side was face, knocking it back. " you most be strong normally that would have shattered a skull, but I bet your bones are all made of the crystals your body makes. "

Skalamander then got up and fired shards form his crystal club at her, "so she has some brains."

While Mea was Avoiding Tearju avoid biowulfs claws and ocne more hit him with her stun rod making it go back to being a small dog. " I can cure him all day."

Van Vleiss, "Just as I can uncure him all day." when his arm stretched Rex's big fat sword in saw mode slashed the stretched arm off before it reached him, " No more monster making for you, so Good bye Biowulf!"

Meanwhile Ayumi was sneaking up to the Container of Nanobots, holding her mini rod, "Weird weird so weird.

Breach then popped out of a portal and screamed.

Ayumi in fear through the rod at Breach curing her.

Breach then returned to being a normal girl with two normal sized arms and fainted.

Ayumi then grabbed the rod and said. " Ok I just beat a monster I can do this!" she then charged to the Container and looked into it to see the nanites shut down by a strange field the container was making, they looked like a jar full of dust,

She then dropped the rod in and in a second she jumped back as the little robots started to explode! She smiled, " I did it I saved the day!"

Skalamander then turned to her, her, " and now your going to die!"

Tearju then showed up and hit the Lizard like thing in the back of the head with her Nanite shut down rod and Skalamander was cure, and returned to human.

And then they all got a showed for Skalamander's original form was a human lady with blonde hair.

Rex's eye then twitched, " Skalamander is a woman!?""

Van Kleiss held the numb that use to be his biomechanical arm, " well That's news to me. I honestly didn't see that twist coming."

Van Kleiss then found himself between Rex, His new girlfriend with similar abilities the woman with the cure rod, " Well now this didn't boost well for me. I honestly didn't plan on a female version of Rex, or A woman who could make a cure. And With Breach gone I have no way to leave, yet I don't want to give Rex the pride of beating me."

Van Kleiss then pulled out a knife and slit his own throat killing himself so Rex won't be the one to win, Van Kleiss going out on a sour note.

Ayumi's eyes widened and she paled, " did the bad guy just kill himself."

Mea and Rex undid their builds, " Yes, yes he did."

Tearju adjusted her glasses, " didn't see that coming.

Rex then looked out to you the readers, " so the arc ends with super villain killing himself when he knows he is beaten, Didn't see that end to a beach themed arc coming, See you all next arc. Bye."

To be continued.

Rex then showed up, " ok sense I'm the star of the ending two parter, I'm doing the ending notes for the arc.

Lasting effects, Akihisa's harem is now complete with ten girls, He can now quick change when he is not devil, Got a family pet in Zed. I'm on earth, and I got my own harem witch Ayumi is now a part of.

Rex then build his sky slider build and took off saying, " See you next time omake time!.

Omake one start.

Three months latter when summer was over

Azmuth was in his lab when out of a tube a Devilukean walked out he had black hair and an x shaped scar over his face.

The man rubbed his head he was dressed in just black shorts, " so this is what a body feels like." He then transformed into a sword revealing himself to be Ragnarok, he then transformed back into his new body.

Azmuth smiled, " sorry it's not human I only had Devil's DNA on file."

Ragnarok then put on Black jeans black boats a black shirt, black hoodie. " any body is better then no body!"

He then put on white gloves and left, " Now going to go see if Crona gave birth yet."

He then went in to another Room to see Crona passed out on a bed, and Kid holding a baby girl who had pink hair and three white strips in the front of her hair making her symmetrical.

Kid whipped a tear from his eye, " My baby girl Death the lady is Symmetrical, I'm so happy."

Ryoko was washing her hands," first that baby is going to turn out interesting to say the least. Now my son is landing soon see you."

Ragnarok then said. " Hay three strips tried calling your dead that's magic it should work?"

Kid then face palmed , ' I was so caught up in exploring a new world and looking at aliens and to the end baby on the way to think of that. "

Ragnarok then said, " you're an idiot three stripes."

The baby girl named Lady then snuggled into her daddy and muttered, " symmetry"

Kid smiled, and Ragnarok looked dumb founded, " their's your DNA Test!"

End omake.

Yuuka then showed up in her school cloths at her normal Yuuka's corner set, "Hi everyone the summer arc is now over and we had our fun with it, Lots of Fan service Akihsia growing stronger, Getting more girls, and some universe traveling fun. So let's round off our top ten moments.

Ten. Akihsia's battle with the nemetrix witch gave him his quick change powers, Well he could quick change before but only as Devil as his special power is hacking the omnitrix with his mind.

Nine The Squid girl Eiko hook up, why because we just love, love. And They are our second lesbian couple, plus they look cute together.

Eight. Vilgax's return. Just something about Vilgax we all love to hate, that's why he had to be here.

Seven, New harem girls, with Looma, and Chziuru, our ninth and Tenth harem girls, the harem is now finished at Ten lovely ladies including my self who love Akihsia."

Six Himeji's Witchblade, Himeji's is a fan favorite of Baka and test fans so her with a metal bikini being a super hero is oh so right, and kind of hot if I do say so myself."

Before Yuuka could continue, Chizuru showed up and said, " five, Akihisa-Eon/ Ultimate akihisa, normal eon and Ben appearing, Why because the world needs more omnitrixs!"

Yuuka looked mad, " Number four, Rex's triple builds, and new mix and matching powers, Why? Simple who doesn't love it when a hero gets stronger."

Chizuru then came in, " three the fore shadowing of the next two arcs Soul eater, and Naruto, why? who doesn't love fore shadowing."

Yuuka then said. " Three, the Fan service, why? It goes with out saying."

Chziuru smiled, " two. the sunny showing up. Why? Simple we already have once piece in the crossover listings because of Zoro, and it's always nice to touch farther on an old crossover"

Yuuka then smiled, " and number one,…. Wait for it….Time war involvement! The time war is a big sub plot starting back in chapter in Chapter 18, when clockwork Akihsia said hi to his past self on the way home from the events of chapter 44. And it'll be more of a subplot in later arcs so it's one of the most lasting sub plots."

Chizuru then waved, " bye bye, See you next time our lovely readers."

Ryoko then showed up, " Also my son Naruto is taking over for me in the serials.

End omake end.


	53. to Death City!

Months later.

Akihisa wake up in bed his bed surrounded by Lala, Yami, Run, Kyouko, Chizuru, Looma, Minami, Himeji, Yuuko, and Yuuka.

As he was pinned down between the girls Akihsia set the omnitrix for ghost freak and trans formed and flow through them to get up.

Akihsia then flow their the bed room door and stretched as he head to the bath room to get ready for the day.

He then left the bath room fully dressed in a new outfit, blue jeans white shoes and a white hoodie with a green undershirt. On the back of the white hoodie was the Galvan tech symbol.

Akihsia stretched as he went down stairs to see Zastin had finished feeding Celine and Frost.

Zastin was packing a bag of Celine and Frost stuff, " Master Groom. I got the kids packed for their stay with there great grandmother, Magister Toudou."

Akihisa then stretched, " right Time to get Kid and Crona home." Akihsia slung the bag over his shoulder and picked up Celine and Frost, " I'll drop them off now, When Looma wakes up send her to my grandmother's, It's not that we don't want her in Death city, just she doesn't look very human and that'll make a panic besides, we need someone around I can trust to help protect the kids."

Zastin nodded as Akihisa picked up Celine

Celine happily road on her daddy's hip, with Akihisa holding Frost hand with his free hand.

Zastin then opened the door for them to leave.

Akihisa smiled, " thanks Zastin, Can't wait to get this adventure over with. I can already feel a time travel headache coming on.

Later on

Kaoru opened her door and happily took Celine and invited frost in, " come to great grandma."

Akihisa then handed his grandmother the bag, " here's the bag of their stuff, Bye Celine by frost be good for great grandma."

Celine hugged Kaoru and Akihisa turned to leave saying " mama Looma will be over soon."

Akihisa then head for the underground plumber base to meet up with Kid and Crona.

At the base.

Kid was holding little lady in his arms as he stood before a mirror talking to his father, " we'll be back later to day, if Akihisa can get the right date, he always has trouble with that."

Lord death then said, "I don't care I just want you to get here so I can pinch my cute little grand daughter's checks."

Lord death then tried to pop out of the mirror and hug lady to no avail, " course you laws of physics!"

Lord death then hung up.

Kid blinked and looked at the confused little lady, " I feel like I'm going to get chopped when we get home."

Kid then walked to see crona packing up looking worried, "Ok now crona relax your just going home with a baby…with proves you're a girl….and with a witch of a mother that makes you a witch…. And people will kill you for your soul…. And may be Lady too…..I DON"T KNOW HOW TO DEAL WITH THIS!"

Kid shivered from Crona's Train of thought, " Crona look at, then look at lady, No one is going to hurt you or her as long as I am alive, Besides Little lady, is a grim reapress I don't think anyone would harm Death's grand child."

Crona then took Lady from kid and held her tightly, " May be we should just stay here? You know everyone treats us normally. "

Kid put his arms on Crona's shoulder's and said. " Crona believe me if Home turns out to not be the place for Lady to grow up I'll be the first to return here with her I promise."

Crona was shaking but looked at lady, who looked back at her mother with wide eyes that never seen the ugly side of life before and That Calmed Crona down.

Crona stopped shaking. "Ok." Lady then snuggled into Crona and went to sleep.

Akihsia then knocked as he showed up, " the Door was open but I knocked any way to be polite, also Crona I understand the problem. Yuuko is having a hard time wanting to go too seeing as people will confuse her anodite status as her being a witch."

Crona held Lady and softly said. " I don't see how they compare she just needs to turn into living energy and they know she's an Alien not a witch. And me and Lady are technically witches."

Akihisa rolled his eyes, " Trying to help, now come on let's go wait for the others, I need to find Clockwork in this thing." Akihisa then began looking through his omnitrixs play list, "It's going to be the last one I find I know it….Ditto? Haven't seen him in awhile."

Later on Chziuru, Lala, Run, Yami, Kyouko, Minami, Himeji, Yuuko, and Yuuka arrived.

Crona then said. " Be fore Akihsia turns into a robot that controls time and space can I please ask why most of the harem is coming."

Yuuka, " I was hired to report on this and get any information on any new Ultimate forms Akihsia may use while their."

Yuuko just shrugged, "I just want to mess with peoples head by you know being an energy being thing."

Chziuru, "I'm going because Akihisa is going."

Yami flipped her hair, "I'm hoping to just bust some Skulls."

Lala, " It sounds fun.

Run rolled her eyes, " Someone has to keep Lala's inventing in check, Don't want another case of boobie boobie up kun happening."

Lala then said. " I said I was sorry!"

Himeji then turned her witchblade on so it covered her hand and changed her eyes and hair and had the arm blade, " I have the witchblade and it's a world with witches makes perfect sense to go and kill evil witches with my witchblade."

Kid hide behind Akihsia and whispered to him, " Do not piss her off! Don't do it man! Also Please miss turned that off, It's horrible Asymmetrical."

Himeji turned it off and flipped her hair, and her school jacket covering her the band left behind, " Kid you have problems more so then me. Or Akihsia."

Minami just crossed her arms and said. " Looma may be happy being mama on guard for Celine and Frost, but I just can't go who knows how long with out sex. So that's why I'm coming…..Wait no one make a phrasing joke."

Then Ragnarok finally joined them. " I'm here."

Akihisa then slammed down the dial and morphed into clockwork.

Kid blinked in confusion , " How can something that makes you Asymmetrical make you symmetrical it makes no sense dam it!"

Crona then slapped the back of kid's head, " don't course in front of Lady."

Clockwork's head topper then began to spin, " Ok now hold on, I eat My grandma's pickled cabbage too day!"

Yami's eyes widened, " Wait I changed my mind!" Before she could run they vanished.

In Death city.

Death had just hung up on Kid when a green flash happened and he turned to see his son, Crona his grand daughter and some others. " GOT THE …FREAK MAN! WHAT ARE YOUY TRYING TO DO SCARE ME TO ME?"

Clockwork then turned back in to Akihsia. "Sorry blame my grandma's pickled Cabbage!"

Stein then grabbed Akihisa's arm, " so this is the omnitrix amazing." stein then turned the gear in his head, " I would very much like to be inside it."

Akihisa then pulled his arm back and said. " sorry I don't swing that way!"

Lord death then laughed as he picked up Death the lady, " I like this kid, Now come to grandpa Little lady!"

Lady pointed at lord death and said. " Asymmetrical!"

Stein then fell over laughing, " that is kid's child! "

To be continued.

Omake one start.

Naruto stepped off the space ship on to earth and left the plumber space station to take a look around the city.

When he saw the criminal Animo Holding Nana captive in an energy field on his back, as he road a giant mutant cheetah!

Animo laughed, " Once I get hold of the predator DNA in your phone lady I will be able to make a mutant army capable of countering Every last one of the Mr. Yoshi's Alien forms.

Naruto shrugged as he held out his right clawed hand and throw a fireball made of spinning flames at the Cheetah mutant. " How about a demon?!"

The cheetah burst in to flames.

Nana then paled as she could understand animals and the Mutant cheetah was thanking Naruto for killing him and freeing him from the pain his mutant form forced on to him, and freeing him from being animo's slave.

Nana blinked, "that is dark as shit!"

Naruto then charged at Animo putting his fingers into a cross and before long eight clones of him appeared and each one rushed Animo quicker then he could make another mutant.

While the clones beat of Animo.

Naruto Ripped opened the energy sphere Nana was trapped in and said. " Princess Nana Please step out My name is Naruto Mikado I am a plumber."

Nana then hopped up and blushed, " thank you Mr. fluffy!

Naruto chuckled, ' because I have fluffy Tails and fox ears haven't heard that one before.

Naruto then made his clones vanish in smoke as he through the beaten Animo over his shoulder and took him to jail.

Nana fanned herself and said. " I want that sexy beast!"

End Omake one.

Akira then showed up sitting in her and Lupaolf Moon's living room.

She was sitting on the couch holding some note cards. " Ok Everyone One of my future sister in laws as me to take over her web show Yuuka's corner while she is in another dimension."

Akira blinked after she said it, " Life can get weird can't it?. Anyway life on Live chat We have Rex!"

Rex then appeared on the Tv. " Hi everyone, So your Akihisa's Lesbian sister?"

Akira rolled her eyes, " I may have married a woman, but I am bi! Now then first question what happened after you beat the pack."

Rex, " well when we went to go get Van Kleiss body it vanished form the graveyard so I don't think they are beat I mean he has nanites what are the chance that cut on the neck really killed him?"

Akira nodded, " So bad guy still kicking, ok what happened to that Ayumi girl?"

Ayumi then hugged Rex form behind and said. " I joined Rex's Harem."

Mea in the background then said. " and she took Tearju's place as horniest harem girl! I mean she won't go down!"

Akira giggles, " Sounds like my wife when she's in the mood. Ok last question Rex, If van Kleiss is alive what do you think he is up too?"

Rex, " well as we haven't had reports of a man with a golden robotic arm, or half a golden robotic arm I would have to say he is either in hiding or joined some other group."

Akira smiled, " And that's all the time we have for now. "

Lupaolf then jumped on Akira in only her black lacey underpants " come here my love."

Akira blushed as the Camera went off.

To be continued.

Akihisa then picked up, " ok and the soul eater arc has begun. Major events Van Kleiss may not be dead, and My sister as taken a return to the fan fiction. Plus Nana has a crush!"

Chizuru then hugged Akihsia from behind, "What awaits ups in Death city? Read to find out bye bye!"


	54. Welcome to death city!

In THE Death Room Maka, Soul Black Star, Tsubaki, Patty and liz where meeting Akihisa and his group.

Patty was poking Ragnarok with a stick, " I can't get use to you not being a cutie chibi blog thing!"

Maka started a rant on how sexist and wrong a harem was only for Lala to pull out duck tape from her D-dialer and duck tape her mouth shut, " some times you just need something simple like Mega ultra cosmic Duck tape. Don't waste your time it won't come off for 8 hours!"

Soul blinked, " so you are on the side of Good."

Soul then got a Maka Cop from Maka for saying that then pointed to Yuuko holding a witch sign.

Kid rolled his eyes, " Maka she's not a witch." Yuuko then snapped her fingers and turned into a being of pure energy everyone was wide eyed.

Yuuko then used her energy made hair to pull Mala close, " I am an Anodite, a being of pure energy able to bend time and space, with the energy mana, to do magic. Not a witch you see the difference?"

Maka fearfully nodded.

Yuuko then put her down snapped her fingers and returned to normal saying. " good girl now you remember that and we won't have no problems and to show you I'm not such a bad girl"

She then snapped her fingers and made the tape on her mouth vanish.

Maka then hide behind soul, " sorry for the mix up…..Please no probing."

Stein stood dumbfounding, and could only say, " I have lived now! I have lived!"

Black star then saw Akihsia leaning against a wall, " So I hear you're the big shot best fighter here you don't look so tough to me Black star the one who will surpass…"

Before he could finish Akihisa turned into Cannonbolt rolled up and bumped black star so hard he went through the wall.

Cannonbolt then unrolled and said. "and I have 49 more guys where this one came from!" He then hit the dial and return to normal.

Tsubaki blinked, " What does that feel like. I mean the whole turning into something else thing? It looks very uncomfortable."

Akihsia put one hand in his pocket and rubbed the back of his head with his arm that had the omnitrix, " Well It's hard to explain really. IT kind of feels like I'm me but not at the same time. That's the best I can put it."

Liz's eye twitched as he watched Lord Death tickle little lady's chin. " This is some got d….!" Before she could finish she was reaper chopped.

Lord death looked at her on the ground, " No coursing in front of my grandbaby."

Lady then giggled. Lord Death then smiled and tickled her chin, " Isn't that cute, Reaper chops make her laugh."

Crona then took back Lady and held her tight and hide behind Kid.

Kid sighed, " Sorry father Crona has become a bit of an over protective mother."

Soul crosses her arms, " well the only other kind of mother she knows about is the really really bad guy!"

Crona held Lady tight and shivered at the memories, " please don't' mention my mother. That's the last thing this weirdness needs."

Black star then got back in the room, " you only one because you caught me off guard in a fair fight I would win."

Akihsia sighed, " then find lead the way to the roof I'll fight you their and I'll win in ten minutes."

He then left and everyone followed.

Patty blinked, " Is he really that cocky?

Run the whispered to her, '" No that's just how long the Omnitrix can hold a form."

Himeji Followed close behind and said, " Besides He can go ultimate now, that always wins and is scary."

Patty looked confused, " Say what?"

Minami, crossed her arms " you'll know it when you see it girl. Just hope you don't see it!"

Chizuru, then butted in " I only saw it a few times and the memories of the giant monster he turned into with Machine guns with limitless Ammo he became still scares me."

Patty paled, "He turned into what?"

Once They where ad the roof both went to opposite ends with Black star grabbing Tsubaki's in chain scythe form. " bring it on mr. alien."

Akihsia then saw him charge and quickly slammed down the omnitrix dial and vanished in a blue blur.

Black star stopped" what the!?"

Xlr8 the appeared and span hitting Black star in the face with his tail sending the boy flying to the ground. " I'll give you one chance to call this off so you don't' get hurt."

Black star jumped up and switched Tsubaki to ninja sword mode and rushed, " Never!"

Black star vanished through speed star only for Xlr8 to vanish with his own speed so black star reappeared with Tsubaki stabbed into the roof.

Xlr8 reappeared and sighed, " Kid nothing is Faster then Xlr8! So time for a change of face!" He then turned the dial and black star rushed at him.

A green flash happened and when it died down Black star's hand was passing through a ghost like alien that make Liz scream and hide behind kid shaking.

Black star was pale and shaking.

Akihsia then said in a ghostly voice, " what's wrong you look like you've seen a ghost..Freak!"

He then grabbed Black stars head and flow through the ground below them pulling Black star's head into the ground, he then kept doing this over and over till Black star yelled, " I GIVE I GIVE I GIVE!"

Ghost freak then stopped and reappeared and turned back into Akihsia, " you think that's bad I was holding back, as I didn't go ultimate,"

Black star then ground, " I demand to see you not holding back."

Akihsia then looked at the omnitrix to see it still In the green he then transformed into Rath then went ultimate and ultimate Rath's claws where pointed at black star.

Black star peed a little bit, " sorry mr, Tiger man I retract the demand!"

Akihsia then timed out and Black star ran and dropped Tsubaki who returned to human form.

Yuuka then spoke up, " that was out of character, Akihsia normal doesn't fight that dirty or use ghost freak, because he in his own words " Freaks me out" "

Lala put a finger on her chin, " True, but we most keep in mind when he transforms his body's hormones change triggering personality changes, so that could just be the standard way Ghostfreak's kind fight, we don't really know as they don't interact that much with the rest of the universe, to the point of we don't' even know what their race's name is."

Patty then walked up to Akihsia, " Can you be a vampire? "

Akihsia say the watch In the green thanks to it's second battery looked up to see it was night and he looked confused by the freak moon.

He then turned into Whampire who now had glove like boats freeing his prehensile toes. He then turned the dial and became Frankenstrike, " I can also be Frankenstein as that's always what's next."

Patty blinked with her eyes sparkling " do you have gremlin.

Frankenstrike then became Juryrigg.

This continued all the way back to the death room.

Kyouko crossed her arms " this is going to take awhile.

Meanwhile through the ally ways of Death city Van Kleiss walked, " Now then where is that zombie fellow Maltruant want me to turn Evo?

To be cotninued

Akihsia then popped up, " and here's the arc events Whampire's out fit has been changed. We are meeting the new, and Van kliess is alive and looking for Sid the zombie.

Omake one star.

Nana was with Momo watching Naruto walk around. The city form the air.

Momo fanned herself, "your right he is hot! What's his story."

Nana looked at her phone, "what's on file his he's from another universe where he served his home as the living jail of a demon, but when the seal holding it in broke and he fused with it becoming a devilman, he was forced to flea, where he opened a portal by mistake and was found and adopted by Ryoko. And is still in love with a girl their."

Momo then snapped her fingers, " then Harem plan it! Sooner or later he'll go back their so we just need to find this girl get her on our side and bam we all three have the sexy half demon."

Nana held out her hand. " Sister you got a deal."

The twins then shock hands.

Meanwhile Naruto was going to grab launch, but stopped, " why do I feel like I'm going to end up living one of the pervy saga's wet dreams?

He then continued on his way.

End omake.

Omake two start.

Lupaolf moon appeared in a sideless black dress white button up top that showed her midriff, out, with a black vest. " Hi it's Lupaolf moon your half alien girl who loves her beautiful wife. I'm hosting Yuuka's corner to night so first up live thanks to Skype we have Looma red wind!

Looma's face then appeared and she waved, " Hello my future sister in law!"

Lupaolf, pulled out her note card " ok first question, feels about being left behind?"

Looma smiled, " I know I would be left behind I'm to alien looking, I mean the other girls all look human so they can walk through a place not use to aliens with out making a panic, besides one of the mommy's had to stay behind to help honorable grand mother in law watch Frost, Zed, and Celine."

Lupaolf moved her note cards around. " ok Question two, what's your stance on the universe travel that's going to be happening here in the year three arc?"

Looma smiled " that just means more heads to smash, along side Akihsia the perfect date night" she said the last part all dreamily.

Lupaolf then put down her cards, " ok last question thoughts on the omakes?"

Looma paused, " good question, they happen to show more characters and other things happening then just what Akihsia is doing which gives more character's screen time, and giving the key players enough screen time is always a problem with this mass crossovers so I guess good."

Lupaolf then smiled " ok and we're done." Looma then hung up.

Akira then walked by in a red thong bikini and said, " I'm going out back to the hot tub dear IF you want to join me it's not cloths"

Akira then winked at her wife and left the room.

Lupaolf fanned her self and followed her wife like a love sick puppy happily. " yes my love."

End omake two.


	55. Sid the EVO Zombie!

Van Kleiss walked through the streets of Death city getting looks for his arm and smiled a devilish smile as a quick lie came to his mind. " What? Never seen someone with a prosthetic before?"

The people began to feel bad for staring at someone who and looked away.

Van Kleiss smiled brightly, " that always works, now then." He walked over to someone people. " I'm sorry for interrupting good sir. But I'm a scientist I was told to go meet with someone Called Sid the Zombie? Would you happen to know were I can find him."

One of them said. "He's a zombie so either at patch work labs, you couldn't miss it it's a big building with stitches, or the graveyard,…Also Scientist that explains the arm."

Van Kleiss closed his mechanical arm hand making it a fist, " Why thank you I made it my self It's the pride of my work. And good day Gentlemen."

He then walked off unknowingly passing a Blonde hair girl in black Lolicon clothing holding a bag of sweets this girl was Yami.

Yami blinked, " I think that's that Van Kleiss guy my sister told me about…I need to…No… He is use to fighting Rex and my power set isn't that much different form Rex. I need someone else. I need Akihsia, Got dam it why did we split up for sight seeing!"

Yami then grow her wings and flow off to find them from the air.

She saw Himeji in witchblade form fighting some misters and their weapons, " ok we have Himeji about to unnut some perverts that's pretty normal."

She then saw run setting u pa prank only for Lala to avoid the trigger and Run started throwing a fit. " Run failing at pranking Lala again."

He then saw Kyuko blowing fire on someone, " Kyuko making fired pervert. Normal."

Then saw Minami at a lake as a mermaid playing with kids, " Minami being a mermaid to make little kids happy nothing new."

Next she saw Chizuru with Yuuka, Akihsia, And That Maka girl, with her weapon soul. " and Bingo!"

She then flow down. startling Maka and soul.

Akihsia blinked, "Yami? Wait you didn't finish your sweets No I know something is up."

Yami the quickly eat all the sweets in her bag before throwing them away. "Van Kleiss!"

Chziuru blinked, " but Van Kleiss died and his corpse is a universe away."

At this point Maka and soul were watching the alien back and forth.

Yuuka, " and Chziuru your leaving out Maltruant. You know the evil clockwork. Who as a member of that race has time, space bending power. How many alternate universe has Akihsia been pulled too thanks to his time war? Let's also not forget Van Kleiss has nanobots in his system that could have repaired the damage at any time. So it's most likely Van Kleiss either faked his death, or was pulled from another time line."

Maka blinked with an eye twitch, " and you talk about time travel like it's normal!"

Akihisa put his hands in his pocket, " It is normal for us. Did he saw he was after something?"

Yami blinked, " He was looking for someone called Sid the zombie."

Soul blinked, " but he's with stein looking after some strange artifact."

Akihsia blinked," and their's our red flag" He then slammed down on his omnitrix and morphed into jet ray sending some people who live in death city screaming.

Jetray the grabbed Maka, " I got this one you get the other we need to know were this stein is and get their fast!

Meanwhile.

In patch work labs.

Stein was studding something that looked like the key in Clockwork's head, " What is this thing, and why does it look like that a part of that Robotic alien the boy turned in to."

A large golden fist then punched down the door and it stretched and grabbed Sid by the head where it injected nanites into the zombie.

Sid then fell down and Van Kleiss walked in, " It is, It's part of a member of the form your thinking of's race. And it belongs to one of my partners he lost it along time ago and he wants it back, and rightfully so. After all wouldn't you want the rest of your own head."

Sid then screamed and mutated. His skin turned green eyes glow red and the skin around his joints rioted away leaving bone exposited, it's figners where nothing but red claw like bone. A yellow hand print then appeared on his head as his hair fade and a horn grow from one side.

The Zombie E.V.O then charged Stein.

Stein then delivered an electrically charged open palm strike to Stein's Stomach knocking the undead E.V.O back. " So then he lost his head. And what have you done to Sid."

Van Kleiss looked at his arm. " My beautiful prosthetic arm, here deliver's semi-programmed Nano-bots in to the body throw the injector's on the finger mutating my victims in to monsters called E.v.o. the only programming the bots have is to make the subject obey me."

Stein then watched as Sid got back up and charged him again.

Stein sad down and slide away on his rolling chair, " Amazing. In another life we could have been friends."

Stein then got up and throw the chair at Van Kleiss.

Van Kleiss then punched chair to pieces. "Indeed. Here's the deal the effects of the mutant can only be undone within a 24 hour window before they become irreversible. Hand over the alien body part, and I'll turn your zombie back to normal.

Stein then grabbed it and used it to knock the E.V.O zombie out with a blow to the back of the head. " you mean this I would but looks like it has a ding."

Van Kleiss smirked," Sir your madness is truly limitless, it is an honor." Two green laser blast then blast off Van Kleiss' golden arm making him scream and turn to see Maka and soul ready for battle with Jetray, and Yami.

Yami mad her hair fist, "so now then, Are you pulled form another time I place or did you fake your death?"

Van Kleiss then smirked as the E.v.o Sid charged them, " both, technically now then your mr. Yoshii I take it, I only heard of your counterpart Mr. Tennyson I do so wish I could stay and probe that watch of yours but I most be off."

A red portal then opened up and Van Kleiss jumped in.

Maka was about to use Witch hunter on the E.V.O " Ok monster time to die Witch!"

Stein then got in the way, " STOP IT'S STIEN THAT BASTARD DID THIS TO HIM!"

Maka and Soul Froze.

Akihsia's Omnitrix then timed out as he avoid the claws, " Just old him off we called the other's Lala has something that will shut off the nanites and return him to a normal Voodoo Style zombie."

Stein then used the key to knock him back, " Agreed and Also nice work knowing the difference in a Voodoo zombie still has it's mind and humanity, and can't make other zombies by biting."

Akihsia then saw the omnitrix turned green as he turned into Articguana, and turned the dail side ways making four spikes pop out.

Articguana the ngot larger his shell made of ice, he gained some tentacle on his face that make it look like he had a mustache and two gun like things on his shoulders.

The gun like things then fired off cold as ultimate Articguana breathed cold out freezing Sid solid.

Akihsia then hit the time out button.

Maka blinked as Soul returned to human form. " We were only need for directions!"

Soul tapped the ice and said. " So cool!"

Akihsia then laughed, " Nice, I'll use that one."

Stein then held on to the key, "something tells me I should put this some place safer."

To be continued.

Akihsia then popped up, "ok we got a new type of E.V.O zombie type, Sid's Evo form's picture will be post on the stories face book page. Van Kleiss is working with Maltruant and that's about it. For this chapter. Roll omakes.

Omake one.

Naruto stood on top of a mountain range looking at a comet in the night sky.

he then blow fire out of his mouth and grabbed it in his hands.

Naruto made the fire spin in different directions as it formed into a sphere, "fire Release Rasengan check, Now to mix the tailed beast ball blaster into it." He then held it at his side with both hands and feed it more power making it grow and a glow formed inside the ball of fire.

Naruto then thrust his hands out making it flow from his hands at super high speed leaving a trail of Flaming energy. " NOVA STAR!"

The attack then hit the comet destroying it making it explode so bright it looked like morning for a moment tell the light fade to show the sky or to be more precise the dust and everything else burnable in the air was on fire.

A Flaming night sky such a strange thing.

Naruto then smiled," I did it I fused my Rasengan fire release, and Tailed beast ball blaster Together! And who says GT wasn't good for anything!"

Naruto's phone which was hidden in his robe then began to ring as he answered it. " Yes mother."

Ryoko's voice on the other end, " I was at home looking at a comet wondering where my son was, and next it explodes and everyone is screaming because the sky is on fire! Did you really just combine three things you can do to copy an attack from an anime?"

Naruto moved the phone from his ear and ran a finger through it while he said. " Yes I did the nova star, The fire based version of the Kamehameha. All kids grow up wanting to do it, and I found away to do it!

Ryoko then said. " good, now don't do it again unless I say other wise That kind of thing is strong enough to destroy a celestial body, and not only that, As you can't see this the satellite footage Shots your demonic flames which don't need air are burning all forms of dust and other flammable matter in space right now. You not only set fire to the sky, SPACE IS ON GOT DAM FIRE!"

Naruto then backed away, form the phone a bit. " sorry mother, and yes I won't do it again."

He hind his back two out of his nine tails crossed showing he was lying.

Omake end.

Omake two start.

Akira smiled as she waved to a camera. " Hi it's me Akira once more filling in for Yuuka as host of the web show. Ok now then. Let's bring in our first guest who is here in person for once, Sephie Michaela Deviluke."

Their sat Lala's mother who bowed to the camera, " It's a honor to be here. "

Akira smiled, " Ok first question what brings you to the earth?"

Sephie, " I came here as I want to see my daughters to find my oldest went off to another universe. I'll wait for her."

Akira nodded and looked at her next cards. " Ok now one to note two rumors of you and Gid getting back together, Slash rumors of you dating."

Sephie rolled her eyes behind her veil, "I am done dating. And Gid cheated on me, If he want a harem he could have but he should have said it, not just say he would only want me, then chase other women!"

Akira blinked," isn't that mostly the fact your face is so beautiful it changes perverted men in the gentlemen and Gid is a pervert."

Sephie then blinked and got up, " your right…I never thought of it… Gid was under my face spell when he promised he would only love me like a gentlemen should. Not only that anything he felt could have been simple my face spell….. He may never have really cared but was put under my spell when he saw my face…..this is big…..sorry but I have some calls to make now."

She then left.

Akira throw out the cards. " Now what are we going to do.?"

Lupaolf moon then ran in, "Honey we are approved to adopt, we can have a kid now!"

Akira jumped," thank you Harvard law degree! Yes. Come on honey!"

She then ran out of the building with Lupaolf in hand ending the video.

Omake end.


	56. Maltruant Appears

In the DWMA halls Crona who was holding little lady was talking with kid.

Crona, "So the strange thing Stein had turned out to be part of an evil cyborg alien. And he wants it back! So your first thought was bring it here we're our baby is?"

Kid looked dumb founded and tried to think of a response but couldn't come up with one.

Crona held her hand out as to say, "I don't want to hear it. This kind of thing is why you're just my baby daddy not boyfriend. Now I'm leaving and getting Lady out of here before an evil alien time lord shows up and tries to us all to dust with his time rays!"

Crona then left followed by Ragnarok.

Patty and Liz blinked in shock.

Liz adjusted her hat, "Who would have thought Crona would be the good parents out of the two?"

Patty, smiled, "Silly big sister, Crona is the good parents because she has lived through a how not to mommy hand book."

Kid turned to them and said. "Too Soon Patty, too soon. And highly inappropriate!"

Sid now normal walked by rapped in a blanket, "I am still cold! And I have a headache from being a monster."

Meanwhile with Akihisa he was in the Death room with Lala, spirit and lord death.

Lala, was going over a check list, "Ok students and fellow girls stationed together at check points, check! The piece here guard by omnitrix, Check! The piece?"

Lord Death then held up the piece, "check!"

Spirit then transformed into a scythe and lord death grabbed him. "When this is over I'm going to chop my son so hard for bring this thing that evil want here with my granddaughter around."

At that moment red portals opened and out came Free and Eruka frog. Behind them was Maltruant.

Lala face palmed, "I forgot about portals!"

Akihisa quickly turned into Terraspin and charged out like a spinning top at the witch!

Eruka tried to throw a tadpole bob at Akihisa, but it did nothing. Terraspin then knocked her down and stood up saying. "Sorry lady I'm magic proof!

Eruka was crying "NOT FAIR!"

Terraspin then fired air form the ports on his chest sending her flying, "Life isn't fair!"

Lala was holding her almighty tool in sword mode with two hands as Free transformed, "I'm not scared of some Blitzwolfer want to be!" she then slashed the Free world across the stomach as she said. "One sword style! Flying Dragon blaze!"

The Slash mark on free then burst in toe flames only for the werewolf to use his power over ice to put himself out. "Ok that was cool but useless against an ice man like myself!"

Lala held out her blade and said, "Ok you looks like Blitzwolfer but got big chills power I can adapt to that!"

Free then held out his hands, trapping Lala in ice, "Meet my ice bind! Now you can't move!

Free then opened his mouth as the mark around his demon eye grow as he drew power form it to his mouth making a large eye appear, IT then fired off a large Green energy blast At Lala.

Lala held her sword out so its cutting edges were facing the floor and the sealing, she was clearly trying to use it as a shield, so when the blast hit it bounced off her sword blade and into the sealing.

Free was stunned, "the hell now!?"

Lala moved her legs braking her Feet out of the ice, "As we travel universe a lot, I said, What if I run into someone who can fire an energy blast or laser from their mouth? So I studied all known forms of energy and made a special rebelling metal and coated my weapon in it. So energy attacks bounce off it!"

Free blinked, "That is the smartest Thing I've ever heard."

Meanwhile.

Lord death placed Maltruant's head key into his coat as he and Spirit used Kishin Hunter and began to slash at the evil alien, "GET OUT OF MY CITY!"

Maltruant kept avoiding the strikes by manipulating time so he disappeared and appeared out of the way. "Give me the top of my head!"

Maltruant then fired a time beam at Lord Death's head it hit dead on but it did nothing! "WHAT THE HELL!?"

Lord Death continued to swing spirit around saying, "I am the grim reaper! I am timeless! As such time based Attacks don't work on me! You are the second person to use find this out when their time powers didn't work on me!"

Spirit then said, "That time warlock's soul was tasty!"

Maltruant once more vanished and reappeared to avoid the scythe strikes, "But I bet the same can't be said for your weapon!" HE then fired a two handed time beam at Spirit's scythe form.

In moments spirit returned to human form his hair grey his face slightly wrinkled. Lord death rolled him over, "SPIRIT!"

Maltruant then opened a small portal and reached into it and pulled out the top of his head. The mini Worm hole to the inside of Death's coat then closed as he put the top of his head back on. "Looks like that time magic user's soul and your connection to the reaper stopped my Time ray from taking full effect only aging you 20 years instead of the ten thousand I want to age you."

Maltruant then Vanished as did Free Eruka.

Maka, Soul and the Rest of the gang then ran in after hearing all the noise.

Kid, holding both Patty and Liz in weapon form, "Father what happened!"

Lord death was holding a passed out spirit, "We lost, and spirit paid the price!"

Maka ran to her father crying "PAPA!"

Akihisa was human again and made a fist, rage before he turned into Clockwork to try and Follow Maltruant, Clockwork then vanished.

In the time Stream Clockwork fired at Maltruant, "Return him to normal now!"

Maltruant slapped away Clockwork's Time beam, "Why not do it yourself? Wait all you omnitrix wielder, are unable to use the Time beam perfectly, so you can only turn things to dust, or unmake them, not alter the age of something perfectly! You can't do a thing to help my victim!"

Maltruant laugh as he fired a Time beam at Akihisa and said, "Your nothing boy! I am whole I am Complete I have all my powers!"

Clockwork fired his own time beam stopping Maltruant's, "I will save him!"

Maltruant then fired a two hand blast sending Clockwork out of the time stream and flying back into the Death room.

Clockwork passed out and returned to being Akihisa

Maltruant's voice then said." Just to show you hero boy that no good deed goes unpunished I've send a little something after that pink haired girl and baby, an alternate universe version of her mother, were she defeated all of you. So there's a more evil more powerful version of medusa out and about!"

Kid screamed and ran off, "CRONA MY BABY!"

Meanwhile Crona and Ragnarok where walking when they heard a snake like laugh and turned and paled.

As there was Medusa her face more crazed, her hair black and she was laughing insanely as she said. " hahahah How did you undo my melting? Hahahah and what's this? I'm a grandma hahahah to a grim reapress?! Come to grandma!"

Crona held on to lady tight, "Stay away! Stay away from my baby!"

To be continued.

Maka was crying, "Ok sense Akihisa is gone I've been asked to do the closing thing. MY PAPA HAS BEEN AGED 20 YEARS IN A FLASH BY AN EVIL TIME LORD! AND MEDUSA BACK!"

She then left the room crying.

Omake one start.

Lupaolf smiles as she was holding a little baby girl who had blonde hair and blue eyes, "Ok I'm Lupaolf Moon, and this little cutie is me and Akira's daughter Honey. Isn't she just a cutie?"

Baby honey laughed happily and smile as Lupaolf pointed to a monitor, "Ok Now live through skype we have Eiko!"

On the monitor appeared Eiko who was sitting on a couch rubbing Squidgirl who was a sleep on her lap, "Hello Everyone!"

Lupaolf smiled and asked, "ok first question, How are thinks going with the Dating a younger woman, who is part squid thing."

Eiko watched happily as squidgirl snuggled into her lab in her sleep, "Only one who has a problem with it is Nagisa."

Lupaolf moon held Honey tight and asked, "In other news I heard Cindy and the stooges got out of space jail and are back in town?"

Eiko nodded yes, "they did but as they made contact with aliens they stopped all their funny business and have become Normal. It's kind of creepy."

Lupaolf moon smiles and asked, "Thoughts on the rumor about you and Squid girl being secretly engaged?"

Eiko then signed off making the screen go blank.

Lupaolf moon rolled her eyes, "It was just a question."

Akira then came in and took honey, "come to mommy Akira honey!" she then kissed the baby's head making the baby girl smile.

End omake.

Naruto was training in the mountains outside of town while Nana and Momo secretly watching him from the air.

Nana smiled, "we are out of his sight earing and smell range he has no idea we're watching him."

Momo looked to her sister, "what is he doing out here again?"

Nana, "He has become a dragon ball fan, and after he was able to do the nova Star attack he has set out to figure out how to do at least eight other dragon ball techniques"

Naruto looked at a mountain and thought to himself, "Ok now my normal tailed beast ball blaster is basically a mouth energy wave so that's two. So let's not waste time Naruto Time to figure out how to do the move that all of team z know how to do. Time to figure out flight!"

Naruto looked himself over, "this would be easy if I was the seven tailed beetle. But wait I have multiple fox tails, and if it works for Tails, why can't it work for me, I mean I have Seven more!"

Naruto began to spin his tails around and around. And before long he was being pulled up like a helicopter, "Wait the main character of dragon ball flow like this once when he was a kid so this works."

Nana and Momo then flow away after all he was getting closer and they didn't want to be found out.

Naruto flow around like Tails form Sonic for a bit and said, "Ok now those two girls are secretly following me and running around before they can made contact. They remind me of Hinata. Hinata how I miss you!"

End omake two!


	57. Death the Kid vs Medusa!

Crona was shaking as she held lady in one arm and Ragnarok in sword form in the other. "Stay away!"

Lady was shaking in her mother's arm as Medusa moved closer to her, "I just want to hug my grandchild!" Medusa was laughing insanely.

Kid then rushed in on Beelzebub and knocked her away only because he caught her off guard. He then rolled to be in front of Crona and in a shocking moment He grabbed Ragnarok's sword form, right out of Crona's hand.

Crona was shocked but Kid said. "Crona I love our daughter more than symmetry. NOW GET HER OUT OF HERE!"

Crona then nodded and held on to Lady with both arms as she ran.

Medusa then got up as a storm of vector arrows head for Kid. "How can you overcome your O.C.D? It's impossible for a young Grim reaper to do such a thing!"

Kid leaped on his skated board and glided along an arrow as she slashed incoming arrows with Ragnarok, "It's not impossible! Medusa I'm just using the one thing you can't understand the power a parent gets when they love their child enough to be willing to die for them!"

Medusa kept her arrow storm going and made her Vector sword and clashed blades with Kid. "Bull crap I killed all of you in my world and I didn't need something corny as love to do it!"

Kid backed away swerving to avoid the vector arrows as he said. "Unlike the me of your universe. I have a child, and I care about her enough to do anything to keep her safe! My love for my daughter death the lady is strong enough for me to fight my madness of order, and the O.C.D that comes with it."

Medusa made a second Vector sword and charged at kid her Arrow still firing and coming at him but Kid's speed on his board, was too great for Medusa to keep up with.

Kid was avoiding the arrows again it was easy this Medusa may be stronger but she was to fair into madness to use her strategist mind to plan anything.

All this stronger medusa was doing was aim at where he use with large arrows and blades to try and hit him before he had time to doge.

Medusa then vanished in a spiral of black energy snaked before the snakes reformed into her behind Kid.

Kid quickly span to block her two vector swords with Ragnarok. "I love my daughter and I'll protect her no matter what. Even if I have to be asymmetrical!"

Ragnarok then spoke up, "Come from you that is saying something three strips."

The middle strip in Kid's hair then connected becoming a solid white strap running through his hair. This made him glow blue as he got stronger he felt a lot more power coming into his body.

Kid then held up Ragnarok with his mouth facing Medusa, "Scream Resonance! Death's screech!" Ragnarok's mouth then let out a supersonic scream that kind of looked like Echo echo's sonic scream.

The force of it Forced Medusa back sending her flying back. Medusa then turned back into snakes and reformed behind him and tried to slash him apart with her Vector swords.

Ragnarok's pommel spike then became his Deviluke tail with the tail now tipped in a long thin sword blade which held back the vector swords.

Kid then spun around on his board and punched Medusa in the face sending her back.

At that moment the tail returned to being a pommel spike.

Kid pointed Ragnarok at Medusa, "you think we haven't' changed! I don't know what happened in your universe but in ours we beat you! We destroyed your soul! And only grow stronger sense then! And Ragnarok's new alien body only gives him more power."

Kid then charged on his board where he avoid the incoming vector arrows till he made it to medusa and stabbed her in right the shoulder before moving it up then down cutting Medusa's right arm.

Kid then jumped back on his board to avoid a swing form Medusa left and now only vector sword. "You're so mad you don't even feel pain!"

Kid held Ragnarok so mouth was facing Medusa, "Let's go soul resonance!"

As Kid and Ragnarok's soul's meet up Ragnarok's form changed. His handle grow longer so it need to be held with two hands. Its blade curved, and moved to the right side of the guard.

In other words, Kid's soul morphed Ragnarok into a scythe! The blade then turned into a massive blade made of Rainbow light as Kid said. "Kishin hunter!"

Kid then gave a swing.

Medusa tried to hold back the attack with her vector arrows but the attack slashed through them till, she was bisected.

Medusa's body then vanished leaving only a witches soul!

Kid then dropped Ragnarok making him return to a sword. Kid then fainted as he had a nose bleed, His O.C.D finally catching up to him.

Ragnarok then morphed back to his Deviluke form and grabbed medusa's soul. "You did good three strips you did good." He then eat medusa's soul."

He then noticed Kid's connected strip remained. "Guess he grow up a little."

Later on Kid woke up in a hospital room with Akihisa, and spirit.

Kid rubbed his head and asked. "Is Lady ok?"

His father then walked in and said. "Yes. She's shaken but fine. I believe both mother and daughter will be having nightmares for a long time and congregations on growing up a bit kid. The fact one of the lines of Sanzu have connected for good shows you have learned something so great you are a third on the way to being a full grown reaper."

Akihisa then sat up, "anyone get the number of that Time lord?"

Spirit sat up and said. "How do you think I feel I skipped most of my 30s, all of my 40s and went right to 50s?"

Death then looked to spirit," Take your time spirit don't' want to push yourself."

Spirit then got up, "If I don't get back up now I won't' be getting up at all, I lost 20 years I need to live while I can, and stop wasting the time I have left."

Akihisa blinked, "So Wisdom does come with age."

Spirit then looked to Akihisa, "How do you deal with this stuff? I mean the craziest crap happens to you daily and you're not effect by it."

Akihisa blinked and said. "I guess this all became normal for me."

To be continued.

Maka then appeared and spoke. "I've been asked to do the closing again. Now major events Kid now has connect one of his strips for good by using his love for his baby to fight is O.C.D to kill medusa. Ragnarok has eaten a witch's soul so he just need 99 evil human souls and he'll be a death scythe."

Maka then pulled out a list. "Oh and Ragnarok was used by someone other than Crona for the first time, and showed new powers in using his tail to make a second blade, and the sonic attack."

Maka then looked at the last thing in the list. "And my dad looks like he grow up himself. Ok I'm done where's my money?"

Omake one start.

Naruto was sitting in a tree reading a manga as he looked at one of the moves in it. "A Finger fired beam attack. Perfect for quick attacking. "

He then jumped down and put the manga into his shirt. He then held his right index finger out.

He then used his Demonic chakra to make a small fox skull on the finger, the fox skull then fired off a tailed beast ball blaster at a large rock in the form of a finger beam.

Naruto smiled at it. "Quick so small no one will see it coming." He then saw the rock was completely destroyed. "And Powerful to boot perfect!"

End omake one.

Akira Yoshii then appeared in her living room. "Ok now today we have someone we haven't seen in a while. Live through scype Zastin!"

Zastin then appeared on the monitor. "Thanks. Now first I haven't' been anyway the plot just moved on to a point when I wasn't of that much use. I mean Lady Lala has become a better sword's men then me. And my swordsmen ship was the only thing that came me use in the early parts of the story."

Akira crossed her arms. "Why to step on my question asking job. So you became unneeded. Anything else you want to share?"

Zastin. "I will be returning in the next arc, that's about it."

Akira then said. "And I don't have a third question so this is Awkward."

Little baby honey then crawled in and hugged Akira's leg and said. "Mama!"

Akira then smiled and picked her up, "Aren't you just the cutest thing! Lupaolf! Our baby girl said her first word!"

End omake.


	58. How Maka Meet her brother?

In death city Crona was pushing a stroller that had a sleeping Death the lady in it. The sleeping baby was in a black pair of foot pjs, snuggling a plush that looked like the number eight.

Crona yawned she had bags under her eyes. Why? Simple she was up all night trying to get Lady to sleep. The encounter with a crazier Medusa scaring both mother and daughter out of sleep.

She then saw Patty and Liz. Patty ran over and was about to say something but Crona covered Patty's mouth. "Patty, you are one of my baby daddy's weapon partners. I respect that but if you wake up my baby I will rip your guts out, and use them to strangle you!"

Patty lost all color and backed away.

Liz blinked in shock, "Dam girl." Crona paid the sisters no mind and continued pushing the stroller, "now I believe you are both going to the hospital to visit Kid."

Patty was hiding behind her big sister, "Mommy Crona scary!"

At the hospital, Crona walked up to the nurse's desk and said. "I'm here to visit my baby daddy Death the kid! Please tell me what room he is in miss."

The Nurse looked at Crona then to the stroller where a baby girl with the lines of Sanzu in her hair. The Stunned nurse then said. "Room 204 with the Death scythe and weird boy."

Crona smiled, "thanks" she than went off to the room.

The Nurse then picked up a phone and called someone. "Blair girl you not going to believe what I'm about to tell you. Death the kid has a baby. I know right! And guess who's his baby mama? No it's not one of his weapons, It's that snake witches Daughter. Crap your right that is probably why they have been away."

Meanwhile once at the Room Akihisa, Spirit, and Kid shared.

Little lady yawned and woke up rubbing her little eyes. Crona smiled at her baby, "so who are the three hospital buddies doing."

Akihisa got up and stretched, "I feel much better now I'm out!" He then slammed down the omnitrix transforming in to Ghostfreak.

Ghostfreak then said. "Bye" as he slowly vanished from sight.

Spirit held a hand over his heart, "That wasn't good for my old Ticker"

Kid just got out of his hospital bed and picked up lady making the baby girl giggle, "Well I don't care if I almost died of blood lose by holding back that O.C.D caused nose bleed for so long. Daddy's just happy your safe and sound Lady."

Lady smiled and snuggled into her father's arms and went back to sleep hugging her eight plush.

Spirit was crying. "I feels like just yesterday I was holding my little Maka! They grow up so fast!" He covered his face.

Mira then walked in. "Kid Akihisa your both free to go!" the mummy looking girl then saw Akihisa was gone. "Ok alien a step ahead of me. Spirit we aren't really use to rapid aging so you're staying here bit longer."

Spirit grabbed a cane out of nowhere and used it to get up, "really? I was rapidly aged, taking away many years of my life, and you want me to waste what little Time I have left in a hospital bed?"

Mira stuttered for a bit before she said. "your free to go too I guess."

Spirit then left the room head held high leaving behind a stunned Kid and Crona.

Crona blinked, "Wisdom does come with age. Spirit wise? I don't know how to deal with that!"

Kid carefully put Lady back in her stroller without waking her up, "I don't think the world is ready for this one Crona."

Meanwhile in Death city.

Maka was searching for someone, "come on where is that hour glass looking robotic son of a bitch!"

Then Himeji walked up and said. "girl what part of time lord race don't you get. Maltruant is some when else, not somewhere else. The only one who could have any hope of finding him is Akihisa, and even then Akihisa only knows the time stream as well as Maltruant. So how about instead of spending your life in a blind search for revenge, you spend what little time your father has left with him?"

Maka then looked at her and said. "Like I'm going to take the word of a harem girl!" Himeji then transformed into which blade form and turned her hair into blade tentacles and held them all at Maka's neck at different angles.

Himeji, "first I am a harem girl by my own choice to be happy, as love is blind. Second bitch you have no one you love, you distant yourself from your father over a drunken mistake. Third you don't even have the guts to be honest with yourself."

Himeji then removed the blades from Maka's neck as she jumped away leaving a stunned Maka.

Maka rubbed her neck, "she doesn't know me!"

Then she hard clapping and turned to see a boy in a black hooded rope, with a scorpion on it. "Right she doesn't know you but I do sister!" He them removed the boy had red hair and creepy smile, he looked no older than ten. He kind of remind Maka of her Father.

Maka looked around everyone else was frozen in place and the boy was holding out his hand which had a strange symbol. "what are you? And don't call me sister!"

The boy clapped, "I'm not calling you sister to be sassy, I call you that because I am your half-brother, let me explain and introduce myself, I am Stinger Gorgon. Son of Shaula Gorgon, and Death scythe spirit. My mother like her dear Aunt Medusa want to make a Kishin, but thought it would be easier to make one if the blood of a death scythe and a which was in one person. So she snuck into the city and plant her mind control venom in our father's drink and control him to get her pregnant. She vanished and as far as anyone Dad simple slept with some random bitch at a bar. Now I have both magic and the power of a death scythe!"

He then transformed his right arm into two scythe blades that looks like spirits blades but in purple. Making Maka gasp and tear up.

Stinger smiled as he turned his arm back to normal, "Now then as your face shows you believe me Sister. Here's what I'm here for. I need a weapon partner. I may be able to use my time space magic; it would be easier to use my powers if I had a meister. And Sense I'm a Witch demon weapon hybrid it is almost impossible for me to find one. The only ones who could resonate with my soul is a family member. Now as father is a weapon that just leaves you sister dear.

Maka was crying. "It wasn't papa's fault! All my live I blamed him for cheating on mama and ruining their marriage but it wasn't his fault, IT was a witches! YOUR MOTHERS!"

Stringer held out a hand and said. "I do nothing sister, I was just the after effect. But please calm yourself and think big sis. I can only stop time by myself, you use me as a weapon partner and I think I can travel and find anyone in the time stream. We can find the monster who drained much of our father's life. "

Maka froze up thinking about it. Stinger then unfroze time and pulled his hood up, "think about it. I'll see you in a week to see if you made up your mind on this lost sibling team up to avenge our father thing."

Soul then walked up looking for Maka, and put his hand on her shoulder, "You ok Maka?"

Maka had tears in her eyes, "Not at all soul. You are not going to believe what I'm about to tell you."

Later on in Maka and soul's dorm room.

Soul rubbed the back of his head. "so you half a half witch little brother, uncool."

Maka then got up looking worried, "and I don't know what to do! I mean I need to say sorry for blaming papa for all this year but I can't do that without revealing Stinger. And He's old now what if he has a heart attack? I mean he was unknowingly raped by a witch! What if he dies? And I kind of want to get may back at Maltruant! WHAT THE HELL CAN I DO!"

Soul then stuttered and pointed to making Maka turn around to see her father in the door way having come in. Spirit was using his cane to stand.

Maka was tearing, "Papa how much did you hear?"

Spirit sat down. "enough to know I have a son I didn't know about! I think I'm going to faint." Spirit then fainted.

To be continued.

Akihisa then popped up, "ok now I wasn't in here much neither was the rest of the gang but a lot of pick things happen here. Stinger the half witch son of spirit, born from a witch controlling him at a bar. Also sense Stinger's mother is a gorgon sister Stinger is also Crona's cousin."

Kyouko then jumped out and hugged Akihisa, "Not the mention Stingers Time space magic."

Omake one start.

Lupaolf moon was sitting on the couch. "Ok now where with us to day in person for once is our new OC STINGER GORGAN!"

Stinger then appeared, "Great to be here! As I time space magic Allow me to answer your questions. My child hood was my mother locking me in a room, as a secret weapon, the room only opened when the NOT students killed her setting me free. So I have no love for my mother or aunts. And instead of coming right out to my father I spent some time using time magic the little of it I can control on my own to learn about my family, I only came out as I want to kill Maltruant."

Lupaolf then throw away a card.

Stinger, "the magic I can do on my own are tracking, teleporting, limit possible future viewing and time stopping. Maka wasn't effect by time stop as I simple didn't want to freeze big sister. Your last one is where I stand I'll put it like this, I stand by my father as My being made lead to the worst thing in his life his divorce, and his daughter turning on him. And I stand by my sister as we both want Maltruant to pay."

Stinger then vanished.

Lupaolf then throw her cards away, got up and left the room, "I wasn't even need for this omake!"

Omake two start.

Naruto was lost in the woods as he saw a piece of paper on a tree and he head it, "If you look it takes you. "

He soon found seven more, "always watching no eyes. Leave me alone, picture of think guy blinding in with the trees, help me, Can't run, lot of nos around thin man with no face and follows."

Naruto looked at them all "what the hell now!" He then heard something and from the notes closed his eyes as he heard something speak. What was talking's speaking was muttered like it had no mouth to open.

Behind Naruto the speak came from a thin slender man with no face as he said. "Never thought I would find another demon in this day and age."

Naruto kept his eyes close using his other sense to make a picture of the world. "So you are the legendary monster in the woods that takes children away. You got a name?"

The faceless man, "I have many names but you may call me Slenderman!"

End omake.


	59. To the world of Devils!

Maka was walking through the city Thinking about her newly found brother. When everyone but her froze in time again and she said. "Brother?"

Professor Paradox then walked out, "Sorry Maka but I'm not Stinger, I am Professor Paradox, a being who lives in the fourth dimension of time. I've seen the multiverse and all possible outcomes for the future. And made it my mission to only get involved of the current outcome its leads to the end of a universe."

Maka looked stunned, "I thought Akihisa was bull craping but you're real!"

Paradox then pulled out his pocket watch and said. "and there is a time line were your mother is Blair, making you a magic cat girl. Now while I could talk about the multiverse all day, I am getting involved to tell you this. Maka if you want all of this to end for the better you have to trust your little brother. Trust him like you trusted Crona. Because if you don't well then your universe's fate will be a horrible one."

Paradox then opened a portal, "Tell lord Death Paradox says hi." He then entered the portal and time reset.

Maka was blinking as turned to go find Akihisa, "the hell?" she then saw Lord Death walking by and said. "Paradox says hi"

Lord death looked puzzled, "Paradox I haven't seen him sense the Eight warlords disbanded. He was one of us and his knowledge of time is the only reason we were able to keep Aura my eldest son under control for as long as we did."

Maka blinked and her jaw dropped, "the time travel was one of the eight warlords?"

Lord death nodded and said. "Now I don't know what he told you but listen to it for the love of all that is good Maka. After all the one time I didn't listen to paradox my eldest son became the Kishin, that almost covered the world in madness, twice!"

Lord death looked saddened by the memory, "I never saw paradox again after that, angered that I won't head his warning on how to save my son from his dark path. So I'll repeat myself Maka, always trust and listen to Professor Paradox."

Lord Death then left Maka who was stunned, she then saw Akihisa walking with Yuuka, and Chizuru, and she called out, "Akihisa I meet Paradox and..."

Before she could Finish Akihisa put a finger on her lip and said. "Whatever he told you listen! After all, if it told you anything then the fate of at least one universe hands in the balance!"

Maka then nodded and ran off to an ally way crying. "I know you said you would be back in a week little, brother but I accept! Everyone keeps telling me I need to trust you and I believe them! Please come out so we can go after Maltruant!"

Then time stopped around Maka as Stinger appeared smiling, "Glad to hear Big sis!" He then morphed into his weapon form a scythe.

The handle looked like a scorpion tail, complete with a stinger on the end. It had two blades on each side, making it four bladed. Between the blades were three scorpions like eyes they glow a red blue purple mix that looked creepy.

Maka held it stunned at how creepy His Weapon form was, the blades looked like her father's blades but still the rest had to be from his witch mother. "Dam it your creepy!"

Stinger then spoke from the weapon, "I know now come on we need to resonate so I can find Maltruant!"

Maka then closed her eyes and held her Little brother's weapon form tight as they both said. "Soul Resonance!" In a flash their souls Resonated, stabilizing Stinger.

Stinger smiled inside his weapon form, "and I'm Stable. Time magic, Multiverse tracking!" Soon a bright flash happened and Maka and Stinger vanished in a time warp.

The two then reappeared in world that looked like feudal japan. Stinger then said. "and Maltruant is in this time line, which is in the Feudal area. My time line reading shows there is a samurai version of Akihisa who holds this universe omnitrix here as well, who is in a relationship with Lala!"

They then saw people running and heard screaming as they saw blasts Maka then ran off to them and said. "Maltruant!"

When they got their they saw Ben Prime as clockwork battling Maltruant, Skrud was on Clockwork's right arm making an upgrade arm to enhance Ben's time rays

Rock held the proto tool in blaster mood and was running and firing on The Werewolf known as Free, "Why are my shots not effecting this Loboan like life form?"

Free then grabbed Rock by the head with his right hand. "Simple I'm an immortal werewolf, Immortal as in I can't die, now get in my belly!"

As Free was about to eat Rock Maka swung her brother's weapon from and cut off Free's hand freeing Rock.

Free then held his wrist where his hand was no more and he said. "Great she who can hurt me is here! Wait how did you get here we're in another universe?"

Maltruant avoided a time beam from Ben as he said. "Great Maka and Stinger are working together, that' a curve ball. "Maltruant then held his hands out making them glow red as red Time portals opened.

From them stepped out Exo-Skull, Subdora, and some time beasts.

Exo-skull charged ben only to be knocked out of the way by a Diamondhead.

This Diamondhead, had on orange Samurai armor complete with a shogun face mask, it's arms where uncovered, and his orange omnitrix symbol was on his chest plate.

The samurai diamond morphed his hands into super-sized fist and punched Exo-skull away and said. "Be gone evil one!"

Maka then went in to charge a witch hunter to handle a time beast as she asked her brother, "Samurai Akihisa?"

Stinger responded, "Yes, but I got an idea I think if we had my time magic to this witch hunter we can handle all the time beast in one hit!"

Maka and Stinger Then Resonated deeper and at the same time called out, "Time magic! Omni-hunter!" the resulting version of which hunter was a mix of glowing red blue and purple energy shaped like a perfect crescent moon.

As Maka swing it, and slashed a Time beast in half straight down the middle, the injury then hit them all.

Maltruant looked stunned, "great She used time space magic to send the injury to all time beast in the omniverse, Now no more time beasts."

Subdora then appeared on Maka's back she was invisible this whole time and she was about to grab Stinger till a spike hit her in the neck making her pass out.

And where Samurai Diamondhead was now a memory of Argit's race. Who face was covered in an orange cloth mask, he also had on orange Ninja cloths with an orange omnitrix symbol on his belt.

At that moment Ben and this Akihisa timed out returning to human.

This Akihisa' human formed looked the same as the normal Akihisa, but his outfit was different.

This Akihisa was barefoot, in baggy pants held up by an orange cloth belt. He had on a kimono style shirt with the sleeves ripped off, revealing an omnitrix on his right wrist.

This omnitrix looked like the Alien force omnitrix, but in orange.

The Samurai Akihisa then noticed Maltruant and his force had Vanished. "the evil ones are gone, escaped behind the flash of me and Ben's return to true form."

Rook took notice of this and said. "yes and who knows where or when they have gone?"

Stinger then half way came out of his weapon form and said. "Sir, I am a living weapon with time space based magic powers with my sister's help I was able to not only track him to this time line, but warp me and my sister here I'm sure I can do the same again."

Samurai Akihsia turned to walk away and said. "I am need here you all chase this evil."

Ben then grabbed on to Stinger's handle, "Oh right nice to see you Again Maka, or is this our first meeting from your point of view. If So I'm Ben, I'm from the prime universe and as such am the first omnitrix wielder."

Rook like was grabbed ahold of Stinger's handle, "I am Rook Blonko nice to meet you both, if this is our first meeting from your point of view."

Maka just pushed aside the confusion, she felt as Stinger said. "time space magic, Time track, Target found warping!"

They all then vanished in a time warp and reappeared in a grey sand covered ruined city.

Maka looked around crept out, "Little brother What's this universe story?"

Stinger's eye than began to glows, "time line reading says this world has no aliens just demons, humans and their hybrids known as devilmen. The humans fired nuclear weapons all over world to try and kill the demons only leading to their own end. With only demons and half demons remaining the two force engaged in one last battle for control over this gravestone of a world."

Stinger saw everyone was pale, "the Devilmen won when their leader Akihisa Yoshii killed Satan in battle claiming the ruins of the world for Devilmen. Akihisa then became their king as they rebuilt one city to be their home. There are no Alien, Heroes, or villains in this timeline, Only the monster that combine both Human's minds with the portal feral might of demonic bodies. Their Name Devilmen!"

Rook was first to speak up, "Ok Now, that is as you humans say Creepy as hell."

Maltruant then appeared, "Yes and I've gotten a few devilmen on my side now!"

Then out walked five monsters.

One has large and thin so thin, it should impossible for it to be able to stand up, on top of its five-foot-long neck was just one large eye, which opened into a mouth that let out a roar.

Next was one that looked Female by shape, it's head was faceless she was topless revealing her chest had no skin or muscles only bone with her guts and organs held in by some unknown force, her lower body was a snakes' tail, it had two left arms no right arms.

The third looked like a fur covered raptor, with the head of a dog, with five-foot-long arms with Raptor heads for hands.

The fourth was a large blob with human bones inside of its slime based body.

The final one looked nothing but bone with vine like glowing green veins running through its bone, it had one eye and five large bat wings. One massive one on four on its right side, and on the left was one slightly larger than the other four

Maka, Ben, Stinger, Rock and Skurd lost all color.

Ben then turned into Humungousaur, as Skurd made Armadillo drills on the dinosaur man's arms. "Ok Devilmen Worst then they sound. Me and Skurd will take the ugly one!"

Skurd then said, "Which one is the ugly one?"

Rook morphed the prototool into staff form and said. "I believe Ben means the one with the eye ball with teeth for a head. That is the ugliest one of them."

Maka shivered, "and A version of Akihisa rules this things!?"

To be continued

Akihisa then showed up, Ok major events a Maka and Stinger staring mini arc has begun. We meet an alternate version of me, and we have once more stepped into a devilman universe. Ok time for the oks."

Omake one start.

Akira sat on her couch as she smiled, "ok now welcome to the show, this week's guest, live on my couch professor paradox."

Next too here Paradox smiled "Thank you and I'll save you some time as I know the questions. Yes, I was one of the eight warlords Death formed. Yes, I told Lord death how to stop Asura from becoming a Kishin but he didn't listen. But my leaving had nothing to do with me being mad at lord death."

Akira blinked, "Really?"

Paradox smiled, "Heaven's no, the fact that Asura became a Kishin in the primes universe means they would be more Kishin versions of him in the universe, I had to leave to make some safe guards to stop those other hims from leaving their universes and spreading madness to the multiverse."

Akira then raised and eye brow "that had to be hard."

Paradox smiled again "Not really I had help from a version of Asura from a universe were his father listened to me. This Good Asura happily helped me battle his evil versions to keep the multiverse safe. But That's a story for another time. Omake end."

End omake.

Omake two start.

Naruto kept his eyes closed as he faced Slenderman.

Slenderman then spoke, "Boy why battle me nothing can permanently destroy me."

Naruto then raised is right hand, "Maybe, but I know demons like you, you can be killed but you'll just pull your destroyed body back together and resurrect yourself years after your death. It May seam pointless, but If I kill you all those children you captured so you may feed off their fear will be set free!"

Naruto then fired off the Finger beam version of his Tailed beast ball blaster at Slenderman.

Only for Slenderman to Vanish and appear behind Naruto where he was knocked away by all nine of Naruto's tails.

Naruto kept his eyes closed as he said. "Vanishing and reappearing behind someone, that's so common my human father could do it. "

Slenderman then summoned out his tentacles and stretched them to try and impale Naruto.

Even with his eyes Closed Naruto's new demonic sense were enough for him to Easily avoid them, while avoiding the Missile like Tentacle strikes, he opened his mouth and began to charge a tailed beast ball blaster.

Naruto then fired it off where Slenderman was, only for Slenderman to Vanish so the blaster did nothing but destroy one fourth the forest.

Slenderman once more appeared behind Naruto where, he was knocked away by the tails.

Naruto still kept his eyes closed as he said. "you are clearly out of shape from only targeting human children, you have no real combat skills against someone who can truly protect themselves."

Slenderman got up and said. "I don't need skill I am the forest."

Naruto then avoid more Tentacles and felt something he had been feeling from this battle but thought it over, "you are the forest? This whole time I thought I felt you drawing Something like chakra from the forest. I thought you were just using a sage mode like power to do this. But I see it now you are possessing the forest. That's how you vanish."

Naruto then knocked over a tree with his tails. "you don't really have this human like body. It is simple a puppet made of organic matter you make to fight. You Vanish by unmaking it then remaking it, you are not a man, you are a living evil forest!"

Slenderman then clapped as he said. "You are the first to figure me out, but knowing won't help you."

Naruto then fired off low powered tailed beast ball blasters mindlessly around the area, "Yes it will, you made this forest your true body, and when a body is damaged enough it will die! I now know my ture target! The area we stand on!"

End omake


	60. Battle in a dead universe!

The Devilman who looked like a bag of bones with an eye ball with a mouth for a head was swing around Humungousaur by his tail.

Skurd was looking greener then normal as he said. "how the hell is this possible!?"

Rook was firing on the winged skeleton one, "Keep it away!"

The blast did nothing!

Maka stood before the blob devilman and use Stinger to make a witch hunter and she was about to swing but the raptor like devilman grabbed her blade with its mouth hands and bite down so hard the blades of Stinger's right side shattered.

Stinger then scream in weapon form as the Snake lady devilman tail whacked Maka into the ruins of a building.

Stinger's two side blades then regrow as he said. "No wonder the demons and humans of this world died!"

The devilman then throw Humungousaur, only for him to time out and turn into Ben who was saved by Skurd growing Stinkfly wings.

Ben shivered, "How the hell can a version of Akihisa rule this things?"

Then out of nowhere two massive red hands popped through the snake lady devilman's chest and ripped her in half.

The devilman they belonged to was three times the size of a man red skinned. It's arms from hand to elbow were covered in black fur, as was its lower body. Its feet were furless with a wheel talon. IT had a long lizard like tail covered in black fur.

He had massive bat like wings coming from his back, his eyes had demonic pure golden eyes, a beard large fangs, He had bat like wings fore ears large black horns and a large anime style amount of hair.

The demon then looked at the blob and breath fire burning it to death, "How dare you defy your king!"

The raptor like one, "you were born human, we were born devilmen, a born devilman should lead not a human!"

The Red skinned devilman then punches the raptor in the head his fist going right through, before the snake heads for hands it had tried to bite him. Only for the Devilman to grab the body by the hole in its neck where it's head was and rip it in half!

Ben, Skurd, Rook, Maka and Rook then regathered.

Ben was shivering, "and who's this guy?"

Stinger then spoke, "Akihisa Yoshi, or as he is now called King Devilman Amon the Destroyer, half demon god of war!"

The Devilman version of Akihisa's tail then grabbed the snake lady devilman around the waist and squeezed Crushing the devilman's body so she was split in to and screamed as she painfully died.

The winged Skeleton then charged only for Akihisa to grab its skull and crush it! The skull crushed releasing blood everywhere as This version of Akihisa looked at them, "Humans you have five minutes to get off my fucking planet or you will die!"

Ben and Rock then grabbed hold of stinger's hand as the weapon warped them out of there.

They found themselves in an energy bubble in the time stream.

Skurd looked around, "and were the hell are we?"

Stinger then said, "Sorry I was too scared to find a time zone, so we warped to the time stream, I'll find Maltruant and get us out of here!"

Maka rubbed her head, "when we get home I'm coming out of the closet, I don't think there is anything my homophobic mother can do, that would top what we just saw! I mean that version of Akihisa just ripped them apart like they were nothing!"

Ben and Rook looked at each other before saying, "congregations we guess."

Stinger then spoke up while his eyes glow, "Ok find Maltruant he's on a completely death universe that has no life what so ever that's native to it, Also I can see daddy's my daughter came out party planning face already!"

They then vanished as Stinger warped them to a death plant. This world only had one small lake in the distance, the rest was an unending grey sand desert

Rook looked around to see Maltruant and Eon opening portals. "This cannot be good!" At that moment hordes of Eon's robotic soldier's came out, from Eon's portals. From Maltruant's portals came 20 Mutant feral grey and purple Tokustars, other known as way bads!

Behind the cover of the army Maltruant and eon made their getaway through portals leaving the good guys to face them.

Ben Quickly transformed into Way big as Skurd covered Wabig's hands in flaming mases made from Heatblast DNA.

As Rook and Maka got ready to face the machines they heard a cry of "Pum pum pumpkin, air strike!"

A large amount of pumpkins flow through the air hitting the robot solider exploding when they made contact.

Maka then turned to see what looked like Blair with red hair in the outfit she and soul first meet her in the Blair look a like's red cat tail swung happily behind her. She was riding on a large flying pumpkin as she smiled and waved at Maka. "Hi Flat chest version of me! I'm you from a universe were Papa married Blair instead of kami or whatever her name is in your world."

Maka's jaw dropped as she looked up her alternate self then down at her own figure and in the middle of this fight she fell down on the ground crying and hitting the ground, "BAD ENOUGH SHE'S A HOMOPHOBE! BUT NO I FIGURE OUT HER DNA IS WHY I DON'T HAVE ANY GOT DAM CURVES!"

Stinger then half way came out of his weapon form and rubbed his sister's head, "come on now sis she doesn't have a little brother."

The cat girl Maka then said. "No I have six younger sisters who won't stay out of my stuff! Anyway I'm part of well we call ourselves Team paradox his team fighting in the time war and we're here to help!"

Then they saw a version of Yuuko. This version of Yuuko had on a leopard skin lion cloth, bands around her wrist and ankles, and a leopard skin top that was held on by a right shoulder strap, she was bare foot.

This version of Yuuko then grow to Waybig size knocking away and crushing some of the robots that charged her.

One of the way bads then tried to punch her only for Yuuko to shrink a little before growing back to full size to punch it in the face!

Waybig turned to her "How did you do that?"

Yuuko was grabbed from behind by away bad but she simply shrunk to get out of it before reenlarging to deliver a powerful upper cut to the way bad's face. "simple really. I went to the museum, as it got a new display of native American artifact from the USA while looking at them this earthquake happened and I fell in the display."

She then grabbed a way bad by the neck and throw him out of the way, "and one of the so called magic artifact was real, and it gave me to power to grow to giant size, and this outfit came with it. It's magic so it changes size with me."

Waybig then punched some waybad's with his flaming maze covered hands. "So what do you call yourself?"

Yuuko smiled as she kicked a male waybad in the crotch, "Simple Giganta!"

On the ground stood a version of Akihisa. He had on sun glasses, a white shirt, a black leatherjacket, blue jeans, black boats and on his left wrist was an omnitrix that looked like the ultimate alien version of the utimatrix in white.

The New version of Ben slammed down on the dial and in a flash became ultimate Waybig, but the colors were different form Ben's old version. This Ultimate what was blue on ben's version was black on this version, what was red on ben's version was white on this one.

The color of its omnitrix dial was white and somehow Akihisa's sunglass grew to fit ultimate Waybig!

The ultimate Waybig then made an energy disk in each hand and through them cutting off two waybig's heads as he said, "those who are evil have no right to live!"

Yuuko shrunk to avoid two Waybad's who were jumping at her, as the two waybad's collided head first she said. "this Akihisa scares me!"

Waybig blinked at his ultimate version and asked, "What is your problem dude!"

Ultimate Waybig then said, "Boy! Where I'm from I was raised by the assassins' guild, and trained to be a killer for hire, forced to forever be a slave to the guild by a bomb caller around my neck. But that changed when I got the Utimatrix! It may only allow me to turn into ultimate aliens, but with it I was able to remove the caller and kill the guild! No Freed I void to protect live by killing all who would dare take it away!"

Waybig just backed away from this version of Akihisa, "I'm going to stay away from you ok?"

Down on the ground Maka was still having a break down.

So Cat girl Maka hopped off her pumpkin ride, grabbed her normal counterpart and slapped the blonde saying "GET A HOLD OF YOUR SELF RIGHT MEOW!"

The normal Maka rubbed her face and said, "Thank you I need that"

Cat girl Maka then turned and said, "Don't mention it! No Pum pum, Pumpkin! Jack'o lantern knights!" then from the ground popped ten plant creatures.

Their bodies made of vines and wood, their heads were Jack'o lanterns, they had what looked like spears made from wood sharpened stone tied together with vines.

The Creatures then charged Eon's soldiers, as Maka and Stinger used the Omni-hunter attack, but it only destroyed on robot! Maka then asked, "Last time we did that it destroyed all of them!"

Stinger then said, "Yes but that was a time beast which as a soul and this are soulless robot ninjas! The witch hunter and all other versions of it, work by turning someone's soul against them to destroy them. Robot's don't have souls so all a witch hunter does is boost our cutting power to let us cut them into piece faster!"

While fighting Against the waybads Giganta took a moment to step on some of the robot's kill about a small armies' worth of them, as she said, "oops I slipped!"

Ultimate Waybig took to the air and throw down Energy disk at a rapid rate, cutting apart the Waybad, somewhere losing arms and legs other's where losing their heads, the disk that missed still managed to kill some of the robots in the normal sized people's fight.

Yuuko shrunk down to avoid an energy disk, "WATCH WE'RE YOUR THROWING THOSE THINGS!" she then looked around to see all the waybad's now on the ground dead or dying from blood lost

At that moment Ben and Akihisa timed out.

On of Eon's minions tried to Slash Assassin Akihisa, only for Akihisa to side step the blade dick the energy blade out of the robot's hand. Akihisa then grabbed it and cut off the robot's head, "I was forcefully raised to be an Assassin so unlike most omnitrix wielders I can fight just find without transforming!"

Giganta Yuuko then stepped on the last of the robots ending the battle, before she returned to human form.

Everyone then grabbed on to Maka and Stinger and said. "Ok Stinger take us after Maltruant."

When they vanished paradox appeared.

He looked at the blood of the way bad's on the ground, "you might not be able to tell but this is for the best, their blood contains single cell life that will evolve on this dead world, as their rioting bodies enrich the ground allowing plants to once more grow. This war as allowed life to return to this world. So now for the first time in over a 1000 years this universe now has life!"

HE then opened his pocket watch to show a window into this worlds future a world covered in plants and strange animals. "A war leading to life, it's counterintuitive as it comes but I like it don't you dear readers?"

To be continued.

Omakes one start.

Naruto stood in the woods firing off blast at the forest destroying it now with his eyes open as he watched Slenderman fade away.

Slenderman was tying his forest was destroyed he no longer had the connection to keep himself in the human world he could feel it all the children he captured were leaving him being freed. "You won this round but My strength will return in a few years and I'll be back for a rematch."

Naruto then saw Slenderman fade away dead for now and he left to go home passing by a tv in the window to hear a new report about children missing for years being found somehow not having aged a day, saying "a man with fox ears saved them from the faceless man"

Naruto smiled, his nine fox tails swinging behind him, "you did good Naruto you did good!"

End omake.

Omake two start.

Lupaolf moon then showed up sitting on the couch and said, "ok like normal while Yuuka's away me and my wife akira and taking over the info omake Yuuka's corner, but instead of a guest we're going to talk about Giganta Yuuko."

She then pulled out a picture of her, "Giganta Yuuko is a story idea by Seekerofjustice, as such she belongs to him, and our writer has permission to use her in the story. If you have any questions about her, please message Seeker. Ok now sadly that's all the time we have by.


	61. Time wars coming to a head!

Our Team of universe travelers soon came to a new dimension this one looks like a prehistory version of earth.

First thing they saw when they were there was a freshly dead T-rex.

Stinger blinked, "and we are in a prehistory world, were Dinosaurs and save men live side by side. Just like in that old cartoon. This worlds omnitrix is still being worked on by Azmuth."

The cat girl version of Maka then pulled out her cell phone and began taking selfies in front of the dead T-rex, "What how often do you have the chance to take a selfie with a dinosaur?"

Ben, Rook, Assassin Akihisa, Giganta and Maka then pulled out their phones and began taking a Selfie with the dead dinosaur.

Stinger half way came out of his weapon form to appear in his big sister's Selfie.

Maka then watch Stinger fully return to his weapon form as she said. "Ok now for Maltruant!"

They then saw him as he opened up a worm hole, "you fool I came here because this is the only time line with this!"

Then came out 10 Proto Tokustars. They had large grey bodies, what was normally red on them was yellow, they had ape like face, large lizard like tails larger arms, three fins on their head. They stood about three times the high of their modern counterparts at 600 feet tall.

Maltruant then vanished.

The Proto Tokustars then roared showing sharp fangs as they fired off Cosmic rays from their mouths, Team paradox all jumped out of the way.

Assassin Akihisa turned back into Ultimate way big and said, "So I've killed things three times bigger then me as human!' HE then tackled one of the prehistory way bigs.

Ultimate Waybig then made cosmic energy disk and used them as a knife to slit the proto-way big's throat! Killing it he then flew up to avoid another one of the prehistory giant's cosmic rays.

Maka and Stinger then used soul resonance and point Stinger's weapon form at one and said. "Space time magic Time beam blast!" From Stinger then fired off a large rainbow colored time ray that turned one of the prehistory giants to dust killing it.

Ben then turned into clockwork and Skurd made an Upgrade arm. Skurd us fused the arm into Clockworks right arm upgrading it, as Clockwork fired off a time beam killing another proto-space giant.

Only seven remained.

Ben smiled, "good idea Maka!"

Giganta was trying to grow but couldn't as she was shaking in fear. Rook saw this and comment, "I see now your power to enlarge is not something you have complete control over, and your emotions can affect them."

Rock then switched the proto-tool to energy shield mode to block a cosmic ray from the proto-tokustars, "their cosmic rays aren't That strong if that had full force of a modern one that would not have work!"

Giganta was shaking and nodded, "Yeah your right. Some times I can't grow some times I do grow uncontrollably, and right now I'm scared and that's making me lose control.

Rook looked to her "why are you scared?"

Giganta shivered, "Look at them! I've never seen anything that dam big I feel so small!" that is when one of them tried to step on them and Giganta screamed loudly almost dying making her adrenally rush!

She then grew uncontrollably as she screamed pushing the proto-Tokustars fell over, But She continued to grow till Giganta was much larger than the pre-history giants.

Ben blinked, "She looks to be about 1500 feet tall now!

Rock then scanned her, and looked to be, "you're not far off she is 1480 feet tall."

In a blind Panic Giganta just kicked and punched around knocking the Prehistory giants around.

Maka then saw them all in a line and she and Stinger fired off another Time beam hitting all seven killing them all, she then called out. "GIGANTA IT'S OVER!

Assassin Akihisa then changed from ultimate Waybig to Ultimate Echo echo, his version's suit was white instead of blue and was wearing his human forms sunglasses.

He watched Giganta in panic still striking randomly without looking, "Stop wasting your breath she is in panic mode we need to knock her out! His sonic disk then flew all around Giganta and multiplied before letting out a sonic blast that knocked the lady giant out!

The Lady giant then passed out and began to shrink back down to normal size as she fell on the ground unconscious.

Assassin Akihisa then returned to human form and picked her up, "works every time!

Ben returned to human form and said. "Really? You used Ultimate Echo Echo to knock out Rampaging berserker mode size shifters before?"

The Assassin looked at Ben prime and said, "Yes really!"

The Cat girl version of Maka then spoke up, "Meow what we going to do. We can't go anywhere with a knocked out lady giant. "

In a moment Ben prime turned into GutRot, who put his hand before Giganta's face and from the port in his hand came a brown gas, That Made Giganta wake up jump out of Assassin Akihisa's arms and scream. "GROSSS!"

Giganta was smelling a giant prehistory flower to get the stink out of her nose as she said. "It smells worst then Himeji's cooking tastes!"

Gutrot then crossed his arms and said. "And that always wakes someone up." Gutrot then returned to being Ben as Ben, and assassin Akihisa shock hands.

Giganta then throw up and said, "Simple horrible... Also I've never grown that big before!"

Cat girl Maka then said, "Then it means there is more to your powers then you think. Meow I think we have an evil time lord to chase?"

Giganta Yuuko then growled at Ben. She was angery about the stink in the face. "Last time I was this made I grow and threaten to stop on who made me mad. It was my brother he pissed me off so I grow and said I would step on him, and he ran of scream and pissing his pants!"

Ben blinked, "cool story sis!"

Everyone then grabbed hold of Stinger and Vanished in light.

Meanwhile in the death room.

Our stories prime version of Akihisa was Clockwork holding a crystal ball with a lot of machine crap hooked up to him making the crystal ball show the images of Team paradox. "This feels weird!"

Everyone was watching as Stein turned the bolt in my head, "Well it's the only way we can watch Maka and her new half witch little brother battle."

Spirit waves waving a flap that had the kanji for "go my babies" on it. "come on kids you can do it!"

Lord death who had a number one grandpa hat on was holding a sleeping little Lady and said. "Spirit you will never change."

Yuuko was in anodite form feeding the crystal ball energy with Blair the cat to keep it working, "I'm just freaking out over the giant version of me."

Clockwork then said, "It's first time seeing an alternate universe version of yourself nerves, it goes away after you meet yourself for the third time. Trust me I know."

Blair then spoke up, "What do you think the version of me who had kittens looks like? Think I still kept my figure?"

No one paid her any mind as Himeji spoke up, "My cooking isn't that bad is it!" Chizuru, Clockwork, Minami, Lala, Run, Yami, Yuuko, Yuuka and Kyouko all whistle that; not answering in respect to your feelings; Whistle.

Himeji growled as she morphed into Witchblade form and made hair blades, "Now I'm mad!"

Stein then struck Himeji in the back of the neck with a small spark knocking the girl out making her return to normal, as he said. "No Time for throwing fits!"

Sid then walked in with a running nose, "Being in ice gave me a cold, how is that even possible I'm dead!?"

Stein then point to the crystal ball and said. "One scientist brake through at a time please Sid. I only have so much brain to go around!"

In the crystal ball they watched team paradox who were now in wasteland of some kind In the middle of the night

Battling hordes of what looked like lizard versions of mole people!

Assassin Akihsia morphed into ultimate Rath his version was a white tiger dressed in jeans and a black muscle shirt, with his sunglasses.

As he slashed the mole people like Lizards he said. "Let ultimate Rath tell you five things!"

Not listening Cat girl Maka was riding on a flying, she had hearts around her head, as she said. "growl! Mama like!"

Maka was using Stinger to slash them, "what are this things!"

Stinger then said. "Tunnelers they came about by humans being mutated by the Radiation of the great war while being forced to be underground speeding up the force of evolution making them underground lizard people, who's eyes glow white so they can see in the dark."

Maka shivered as she slashed one's head off, "that's creepy!"

Stinger then said, 'Think that's creepy, this universe version of Akihisa is a cyborg solider that made it to this point in time thanks to be abducted by aliens and frozen. He's married to Yuuko, and they have a son junior, who just found a lot of his friends frozen in tubes and woke them up. And this worlds Akihisa is a killing machine! And the only on to live through a nuclear strike."

Ben was Diamondhead trapping Tunnelers in crystal as he said, "Ok he bad!"

Rook was shooting them with his proto-tools blaster mode, "I am scared by these things. Please keep them away from me!"

Cat girl Maka snapped her fingers making Pumpkins appear on all the Tunnelers head, the pumpkins then explode killing them all, while she took pictures of Ultimate Rath. "How cares about some Idiot in the wasteland when we have this sexy beast!"

Stinger's weapon eyes looked down as he said. "I do. He killed a pack of this things with his bare hands dam it!"

Assassin Akihisa returned to human form making Cat girl Maka cry because ultimate Rath was gone, "I would like this version of me!"

Giganta grow double her size and knocked away a large half snake half coyote, and said, "Creepy!"

Ben also returned to human form. "Now let's get out of this post nuclear fallout universe, before something else shows up! Maltruant isn't here anymore so we need to get after him!"

Everyone nodded and grabbed hold of stinger and they vanished.

Meanwhile in the time stream.

an Adult version of Akihisa who was dressed like eon but with different colors, his outfit replaced black with white, and purple with green. He also didn't have the helmet, and on his chest was the utimatrix symbol.

Next to him was a version of Asura who didn't have his scarves made of flesh, had three complete lines of Sanzu in his hair, his outfit was also a black coat, and he only had two eyes. This was a version of Asura who didn't become a Kishin, and instead took his father's place as grim reaper.

They were battling Eon.

Eon fired off Time beams rapidly only for Skull shaped energy shields to block them, this were made by Asura and unlike his father's this were shaped like real skulls not a cartoonish mask. "Really Eon you are so predictable!"

Ultimate Akihisa then held out his hand ghostly images of Heatblast clockwork, Upgrade and Swampfire appearing behind him as he fired off a flaming upgraded Time beam at Eon, which knocked him out of the time stream into a timeline.

Asura smiled, "We got him now! That's the time line where Crona and my little brother both became Kishins and after killing all humans made many more Kishin by having kids. There are literally thousands of Kishin in that time line. Eon is doomed!"

Ultimate Akihsia put his hands in his pockets as he said, "wait thousands of them, and they all come from Insane Kid, and insane Crona, so that worlds Crona gave birth over a thousand times! That had to hurt!"

Asura nodded, "It did, but that time line's version of Crona loves pain."

Ultimate Akihsia shivered, "Creepiest Crona ever!"

To be continued.

Omake one.

Naruto was walking with his Mother Ryoko.

Ryoko moved her hair behind her ears to reveal her elf like ears, "son I'm proud of you! You saved thousands of kids today. Now come on Gid's ex-wife Sephie is coming!"

Naruto raised an eye brow, "I understand why but surely she was informed Lala is not in this universe at the moment."

Ryoko nodded, "which is why she is staying till Lala returns, so get ready to have your personality inverted for a while son."

Naruto then put on his goggles and said, "Don't worry your face that is so pretty it turns gentlemen into perverts, and perverts into gentlemen only affects men who looks at her directly. I altered my goggles to blur my vision slightly so I won't be able to see her whole face directly protecting me from personality inversion."

Ryoko smiled, "that's my boy!"

End omake two.

Akira appeared on her couch smiling with Azmuth on her coffee table, "ok welcome to Yuuka's corner once more me and my wife are taking turns being fill in hosts. Today's guest is Azmuth who is here in the USA working with the united states plumber base for the week end."

Azmuth smiled, "Been Awhile Akira, I mean I can't remember the last time we interacted, it had to be within the first few chapters of the story."

Akira nodded and held up her note cards, "yes I know I ran away. Let it go people! Now First question where have you been?"

Azmuth blinked, his eye lids doing so side left to right instead of up and down like a human's, "Really? I've been working with the plumbers base all this time, I'm too to keep going on all this adventures!"

Akira looked at her next card, "Ok Fans want to know, have you been working on some kind of secret project."

Azmuth then said. "that's classified."

Akira rolled her eyes, "and What kind of work are you doing with the plumbers."

Azmuth then once more said. "Classified.

Akira then throw her cards away, "and We're done here. And we didn't learn much!"

End omake!


	62. End of the time war!

The team soon arrived on an island that looked to be moving, they were in the ruins of a castle with what looked like fallen zombies all around them rioting, making the air full with the stink of death.

Cat girl Maka held her nose and sprayed air freshener, "were the unholy hell are we meow?"

Stinger then spoke up as he said, "The floating island turned into pirate Ship Thriller Bark, formally run by a crew of corpse animated by stolen shadows, now fallen and left to drift forever empty after the straw hat pirates brought it down and freed all from this place curse."

Rook changed his Proto-tool to sword mode to block a swing from one of Eon's soldiers, "Well now that is creepy!"

Then came out Two Albedos.

One from this story who looked like Akihisa he slammed down on his omnitrix to turn into Humungousaur. His omnitrix symbol replaced by the nemetrix's sense he used its parts to fix his.

The second ones the Albedo of Ben primes universe looking like a ten-year-old ben, the copy slammed down his utimatrix and transformed into Ultimate Humungousaur!

Assassin Akihisa morphed into ultimate Spider-monkey, his version had white fur six arms, black skin, and had on his sun glasses. He then jumped at Humungousaur scream "this one is mine!"

Ben then turned into Atomix and Skurd gave Atomix a pair of alien ex boxing gloves to fight the ultimate Humungousaur."

Then from behind a castle a metal giant appeared it was covered in steel with a large stomach area a large head with a metal jaw filled with super-sized death, It's arms looked very long for its size, it's legs looked short and stubby on it, it's head had one large red eye. It about 250 feet tall."

Inside it sat a man, at the controls, in black shoes, black pants, a blue button up shirt grey tie a lab coat, he hair was brown and in a buzz cut. His blue eyes looked to Giganta Yuuko with hate.

This was her arch-enemy Atsuhiko Shioda, he then spoke, "Well Giganta meet my new machine Mecha Oars!"

Giganta then grow large at 200 feet, what she thought was her max till moments ago, she tried to grow larger but couldn't then one of those long arms of the robot came out it's fist extending as Atsuhiko said, "Mecha gum gum Rocket!"

Yuuko shrunk by a 100 feet to avoid then she grew back to 200 and grabbed hold of the Robot's left arm and bent it backwards, snapping the arm off at the elbow

She then used the arm as a club to hit the Machine in the stomach knocking it back, "Batter up! I just made a pun, My Akihisa is rubbing off on me!"

Mecha Oars then fell down.

Meanwhile Assassin Akihisa as ultimate Spider-monkey pinned the evil Humungousaur down with his top and button row of arms. His center arms then grabbed albedo's Omnitrix dial and ripped it off making albedo return to human his Omnitrix now destroyed.

The change in size freed him and albedo tried to run, only for Ultimate spider-monkey to fire webbing at his feed.

Ultimate spider-monkey crushed the omnitrix in his hand and pulled Albedo close, "you have a good looking face too bad you used it for evil!"

Once Albedo was close he found his neck grabbed by ultimate spider-money and in moments the evolved alien snapped the clones next.

The albedo that has been in this story sense twelve was now dead.

At that moment Atomix then punched the ultimate Humungousaur in the stomach with his Alien x boxing gloves making his universe albedo vanish into another universe, and he watched the killer Akihisa return to human, "What the hell is wrong with you!?"

Assassin Akihisa then said, "well prime I will have you know it's not the first time I've killed an albedo!"

Cat girl Maka was with Rook, her prime counterpart who was using stinger as a weapon to destroy the robotic Eon soldiers.

Cat girl Maka slammed a pumpkin on one of the robot's head then snapped her fingers making the pumpkin explode. "Why so many Robots!?"

Maka used Witch hunter to slash through a lot of them, as she looked to Stinger, "you have any idea how they got this many robots little brother you can view time lines when I'm wielding you."

The three eyes stinger had in weapon form then glow, "simple it's just one robot pulled at from different points in time to make an army in an instant."

Rook slashed through one and said, "well that does sound coast effective."

Meanwhile with Giganta Yuuko's battle against Mecha Oars.

The Robot was down and as Yuuko was about to use its broken off arm as a club to smash it the machine opened its mouth and breath fire on her forcing the lady giant back.

The Machine then returned to its feet with the aid of jets in its back. It's stomach then opened up to reveal a large cannon, that fired a slime on Giganta Yuuko stinking her to a wall of the almost destroyed castle.

She tried to shrink out of it but couldn't "How the hell?"

Atsuhiko then spoke through his robot's speakers, "simple I studied your powers and made this slime, it is charged with an energy equal and opposite of the one your body use to size change. So long as it's on you, you are unable to change size."

The Machine then pulled back it's left arm witch in enlarged to twice it's normal size and its knuckles grow spikes, and it got read to punch her, "Lights out miss Giant!" Before the punch could reach her a large pumpkin appeared on the robotic fist.

The pumpkin then exploded knocking the machine back as his fist was blown off!

In the air hovered Cat girl Maka on her large pumpkin and she smiled like a sneaky little kitty, "Stupid metal man, Girls stick together!" she then made a ghostly white energy pumpkin and throw it up.

The energy pumpkin hit the clouds were cat girl Maka said. "Pum pum Pumpkin Halloween storm!" the clouds then took on the shake of jack o'lanterns and it rain down upon the island.

The rain washed the slime off Giganta, and Cat girl Maka flow off saying "the Jackass is all yours meow!"

Giganta was finally able to move with the slime off and smiled as she saw the machine shorting out and ripped off its head to show there was bones on this thing, it was a dead giant turned into a mecha

She then saw Atsuhiko was gone, she spotted him running away and stepped on him making him saw "ouch"

She then picked him off the bottom of her foot and the doctor said, "I'm going to feel this in the morning'

The lady giant then licked the made professor away with a smile saying "See you later."

At that moment paradox appeared and grabbed Maka, stinger and Ben, "Maltruant is at time's start I need these two."

At that moment in the death room Akihisa timed out and became Himself again when Paradox grabbed him his watch instantly timing back in.

They four then appeared in a show in a white void were Maltruant had placed his altered Anihilarg in the tube that was meant to make the normal universe, and as the tube fired he said, "you are to late the universe is now mine!"

Paradox then pushed Akihisa and Ben out the launch tube and into the white void as he said, "Boys use feedback!"

At that moment three Beings of pure green energy appeared and watched what was unfolding.

At that moment in the void both Ben and Akihisa morphed into Feedback.

The Feedback who was Akihisa said, "Well I guess this is it!"

The Feedback who was Ben looked to Skurd on his shoulder, "I'm sorry I called you snot rocket and I can't believe that is going to be my last word."

One board Maka took a swing at Maltruant with Stinger where Maltruant tried to fire a time ray but failed.

As he slashed off Maltruant's right arm Stinger said, "Time hasn't started yet both of us are without time space magic!"

Maltruant held the stump that was once his right arm and looked out the ships window to see a big bang happening, "It doesn't matter I've won!"

That is when the energy that would have normally made a universe was sucked into a small ball, then two Feedbacks entered the ship true the launch tube, they were holding the energy ball made from the blast between themselves

Maltruant backed away as he said, "No I was so close!"

That is both Feedbacks said. "this just in Maltruant you lose!" the two Feedbacks then fired the energy at Maltruant destroying him he was nothing but scrap.

At that moment Stinger returned to human form as he said. "Now the time loop starts again right Mr. Paradox?"

Paradox smiled as he said, "you are write Young Stinger Maltruant always tries this, always lose to omnitrix wielders, then pulls himself back together and repeats it, without any knowledge of the loop."

Both Feedbacks then timed out.

One of the energy beings clapped, "amazing would you all like to see the start of your universe it looks like it will be the most amazing one yet."

They all nodded.

On the bridge of the ship Maka, Ben, Akihisa, and Stinger watched as the energy beings launched the right Anihilarg making the big bang happen.

The four humans' eyes were widened in shock and amazement as they watched the universe come into being.

Akihisa then spoke, "Most amazing thing ever!" while they were agreeing.

Skurd got off of Ben's watched and walked over to a wall of his king in tubes, "Family I'm not alone!"

The energy being then picked the little slime based life form up, "No silly you are the most important your kind are meant to spread DNA to bring life. You seem to have forgotten yourself would you like to join your family."

Ben then picked Skurd up and they looked at each other, he then opened an empty tube and said, "I hope your happy with your family Skurd I'll miss you."

As Skurd hopped in he said, "at first I saw you as nothing but a quick meal, but you are my friend may we meet again Ben."

Ben whipped a tear from his eye as he closed the tube, and Skurd and his people were fired into space to spread life, to the new universe. "live long and prosper Skurd the slimebiote!"

Paradox then smiled as he returned them all home, the time war was over, and it was time for his team to return to their homes or were ever they are need.

Later on in Death city's park.

Maka was talking to Crona on the park bench.

Crona was holding her sleeping daughter lady as she asked, "So how did your mom take you coming out?"

Maka replied, "she disowned me, and that's putting it nicely. But who cares. I have a little brother now, I'm close to my dad, and I had enough courage not to care what my homophobic mother thinks of me. Plus, I saw the universe being made!"

Crona smiled as she looked at her sleeping daughter, "My mother was the worst, I don't understand how a lady could hate anything they give birth too, so don't you worry little lady, mommy loves you and all ways will, no matter what."

Maka smiled and got up, "Well I have to go. I'm taking Stinger to get some new close, see you at my coming out slash Goodbye Akihisa and Gang party to night."

To be continued.

Omake one start.

Sephie was Now on earth hugging her twin daughters, all three looked so happy.

Naruto looked away his goggles were keeping himself from having his personality reversed, it's just their smiled remind him of some one. "Hinata hold on, I'm coming for you, you have my word as a fox, and a plumber."

Ryoko put her hand on her son's shoulder and smiled, "you did good son, and she will be happy to see you again. And Don't worry Mommy will make those assholes who made your life hell, pay!"

Naruto smiled.

End omake one.

Akira then appeared on her couch with Giganta Yuuko, "Now for a special Yuuka's corner with me as guest host, our guest the Giganta Yuuko to answer some questions about her universe. First question how does your outfit work?"

Giganta Yuuko who was human sized, "It is magic and came with the powers, Basically I focus and my cloths turn into it, or it appears on me, and it magic allows it to grow with me, so I don't end up naked.

Akira nodded and pulled out another card, "Next one what's your max height?"

Giganta Yuuko put a finger to her chin, "I don't really know anymore, before all this I thought my max was 200 foot, then I grow to close to 1500 feet out of fear, so how really knows."

Akira smiled, "next one, how are your relationships with everyone from your universe? "

Giganta blushed a bit, "well I'm still pretty close friends with everyone, the only chances are Hideyoshi keeps pissing me off and making me grow to scare to piss out of him to get him to shut up, And Akihisa has become my boyfriend, I love my scarlet speedster."

Akira rolled her eyes, "why is it so many universes have my brother and you hook up! Anyway ever used your powers for personal gain?"

Giganta Yuuko then cleared her throat, "No, never have, never will, not going to start. Now don't get me wrong I'm sure every team in the NBA would love to have me as a star player but it won't be fair to the opposing teams if you know what I mean

Akira pulled out her next card. "Ok now do you enjoy being a hero?""

Giganta Yuuko then crossed her arms, "Are you kidding me I don't like being a hero! I love it! Ever sense me and Akihisa became close starting with friendship, and blooming into love, I've learned no one is perfect, and you should always help those in need."

Akira smiled, 'My brother always bringing out the best in people. Now last question you make it sound like you being forced to grow to scar HIdeyoshi into shutting up or just scaring him because you made you mad is a recurring them how many times has it happened?"

Giganta Yuuko then saw a portal open up and she stood up, "No many to count, I mean it unless he wants me to crush him like a bug he would learn not to miss his sister off, but if he hasn't learned now there's no hope for him, now I got to go."

She then walked into the portal and make to her own universe.

Akira smiled, "and this is me and my wife's last time filling in for Yuuka. So thanks for staying with us.!

End omake.


	63. Goodbye Death city!

In death city, The Death room was decorated with lots of rainbows for Maka's coming out party.

Maka was in the middle of it smiling after getting a makeover, she now had her hair down, right a red high light in it. She had a grey tank top, pink skirt held up by a brown belt, purple stocks, and her old white shoes.

She smiled as she looked at her friends and Akihisa and his harem, "I can't believe no one had a problem with me being gay."

Black star then made a funny noise, "why would we, I mean it's your life as long as you're not hurting anyone go ahead and be happy."

Soul then came up and said, "Yeah Maka it's cool you are being yourself, but you need to stop worrying, I mean we get what happened with your mom but let's check out our group here."

Crona who was holding little lady, "I'm techalcly a witch, and a teen mother." The clock then hit eight and lady fell right to sleep. Earning a comment from Patty, "that is kid's baby!"

Ragnarok was stuffing food in his face as he said, "I'm now a black blooded Alien! Not to mention Stein and three strips!"

Kid then walked in looked at Maka his eye twitched when he saw she only had a high light on the right side of her hair, "Maka do please get another high light, so you can be symmetrical!"

Soul then coughed and pointed to stein, "We got Mr. Cut you open, let's not forget Sid the zombie and our other aliens."

Akihisa like clockwork then showed up and said, "Yeah and I almost forgot" HE then reached into a pocket and hand Kid a phone it was white and pink flip phone, with an elephant face on the case. "Lala made this she calls it Call call Elephant chun! Basically anything comes up you can use it to call the one she has and we'll show up. And don't worry I gave it a look over as Jurryrig to make sure it works right."

Kid then hand the thing to his father as he said, "Thank you Akihisa we'll be sure to do that."

Later on Maka pulled Soul out of the party as Black star was kidding drunk to talk to him. "Soul I need to talk to you"

Soul put his hands in his pockets "Sure whats up Maka?"

Maka then cleared her throat, "Now you see I'm afraid for the moment I'm going to need to call off our weapon and meister status. You see my little brother has an unstable soul, and Stein thinks if he becomes a death scythe, that might fix that problem, and I'm the only one who can be his meister right now."

Soul looked to the party to see Lala using a sheep like machine, from its head a hammer came out and knocked out a drunk black star, he then spotted Stinger standing close to Spirit, "It's ok Maka I understand you want to help your younger brother. That reminds me. I need to my brother."

Soul then walked off as Maka smiled.

Soon the party was over, and Akihisa group gathered on the roof of the DWMA.

Akihisa then morphed into Clockwork as he smiled, and looked at his girls, "Everyone got everything?"

Himeji had her bags, "I got my stuff!" she was half way transformed into Witchblade from to use her blade hair tentacles to hold them all.

Minami smiled as she held her small bag, "I'm backed!"

Lala held up her D-dialer! "Everything I own is in here!"

Yuuko was using her Anodite powers to make her bags hover, "I'm packed!"

Yuuka smiled as she had a camera bag over her shoulder, "I've got everything I need!"

Run had her bags, "I'm all set to go home!"

Yami was using her hair to hold her bags, "I am set! I can't wait to see frost again! I hope he and Celine have been good for Looma and your grandmother."

Kyoko smiled and flow out a fire heart as she had her bag, "Yes! Now Akihisa do try and bring us back as close to our point of leaving as you can I don't want to catch shit from the studio for being gone for too long."

Chizuru smiled as she held her bags, "I'm ready Good Bye Death city!"

Clockworks head gear then span and made him and the girls Vanish and reappeared in their worlds plumber base Akihisa Yoshi and his harem were back, and Akihsia check the time and date they had arrived only 24 hours after they left.

Akihisa smiled as he went off to go find his Grandma so he could pick up Frost and Celine. He was back, and he missed Looma, and his children.

Meanwhile a universe away in Death city.

Kid and Crona were in the door way having watched Akihisa and his girls leave.

Crona held on to the sleeping lady as they turned to leave, "I'm going to miss them. Think we'll ever see them again?"

Kid smiles as he said, "Crona, we became involved in the fun delightful mad house that is the omnitrix and all the lives it touches. One does not simple leave that mad house, I'm sure we'll see them again when we are once more pulled into their delightful madness of a live."

Crona smiled as she adjusted Lady so she was sleeping on her shoulder, "Yeah I just hope it won't lead to another in counter with a living version of my mother!"

Kid shivered at the memory "Agreed. Now let's get home." He then looked at the watch on his right arm, he also had one on the left but he choice to look at this one. "It's ten. Two more hours and lady will wake up hungry for an eight-ounce bottle of milk."

Crona smiled as she said, "She may have your OCD but it's making her an easy baby."

Later on in Akihisa's world.

Naruto was dressed in Fumizuki academy's school uniform he looked at himself in a window and adjust his tie, "Ok now. Naruto relax your mother pulled some strings to get, you in to third tear with Akihisa so you may speak to him about your origin are wanting to return to the planet of your birth to get your girl."

He then spiked up his hair and cleaned his fox ear as he said, "And sense Lala is cutting today to spend time with her sisters and mother, I won't have to deal with Lala invention backfires."

Naruto smirked as he smiled a foxy smiled and left into the school to find Akihisa.

A short time later on the roof Naruto and Akihisa were talking.

Naruto, "so in battle with Sasuke in the false devil like form he became from the curse seal, his Chidori hit my seal damaging it I screamed in pain I heard the nine tails talk to me for the last time. He said we were both half dying. The nine tails soul was being destroyed, with my body. And the seal would transfer my soul into his body to save my life."

Flashback on the world of Naruto.

Sasuke spread his hand like wings about to fly away from Naruto seemingly dead body, as he said. "Loser!"

He then heard a roar and turned to see a seal on Naruto's stomach turn black and from it red energy came out and formed into humanoid nine tails form Naruto holds in present day complete with the kimono style outfit.

From his death Naruto was reborn as a devilman a being with a demon's body but a human soul and like all newly born devilmen he screamed in rage making his power storm around him to the point it could be felt back at the left.

Naruto growled, "YOU DID THIS TO ME! YOU KILLED MY BODY! THE NINE TAILS SOUL! FORCING ME INTO THIS FREAK OF NATURE! I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

He then vanished through pure speed and grabbed Sasuke's wings and ripped them off making the traitor scream as his blood covered Naruto.

Naruto then kicked him into the stone wall of the valley of the end. "You made me into a Devil Sasuke! You beat me belittled me, and now tried to kill me! I see you for what you are A Devilish beast! A Devilbeast! A demonic being with no fucking soul!"

Sasuke got up and charged with a Chidori only for the attacked to be catch bear hand by Naruto as he twisted Sasuke's wrist braking it making him scream. "Look at you charging blindly to attack a being stronger then you! That's why you are a devilbeast! You look like a devil and are a mindless beast!"

Naruto then kicked Sasuke back into the stone wall.

Sasuke looked at Naruto as he whipped blood from his face, "You aren't human Naruto! Look at you! You are just as much a devil as I am!"

Naruto growled as he disappeared through pure speed and reappeared before Sasuke kicking both his knees with one axe kick that made them bend the wrong way braking them. "I may be a devil, but I still have my soul! My humanity! I am a devilman! Not a devilbeast!"

He then grabbed Sasuke as the traitor returned to human form from pain, "enough humanity to let you live and fulfill my promise to bring you back to the leaf!"

End flash back.

Naruto then finished with, "and to make the rest short I was chased away everyone hating me but a girl named Hinata she confused love to me. Said she didn't care about my demonic nature as I was forced to leave I never forgot her and I want her back. Then I came to paradox who send me to my mother, It's been two years' sense then. I've never forgotten what was said what was done. For years I thought I was a universe away, but Paradox came to me last night and revealed to me the world I was born on is simple one galaxy away."

Akihsia got up and offered his hand to Naruto, "then we'll go get her! As it's just a galaxy away I don't feel right using clockwork for it, so can you wait for spring break for us to get there by ship?"

Naruto took Akihsia's hand and smiled. "thank you my future King, I give my word to serve you and the empire that will be yours loyally till I die. And I don't go back on my word believe it!"

To be continued.

Special Omake chapter start.

Akihisa and Looma came up on to a stage holding mics.

Akihisa test his before he said, "Ok now I'm Akihisa your loveable main character!"

Looma smiled as she said, "And Looma the harem girl who had to stay home because I don't look human here for s special omake that is the main event of this chapter."

Akihsia cleared his throat, "First! We made to the 60s, and the story is now over a year old, we're a little late on the anniversary of the story because of delays, but let's still wish Baka to Alien a happy one-year anniversary!"

Looma then smiled as she said, "Now for our recap of major events of the arc. The Soul eater arc is now over! Akihsia is back home, were he belongs for now. The Time war is finally over putting an end to big sub plot, this arc as shown the end of Albedo, appearance from main alternate versions of Akihisa, but not as handsome as the real thing"

Akihisa blushed as he said, "Now Naruto's serials are done, sense he is moving to main focus in the Naruto arc. Taking his place is those unsung heroes of the universe the plumbers! So Join us next time for the start of the Naruto arc!

Looma then bent over and kissed Akihisa before she broke it and said, "Thanks for reading the story this far hope you all continue to enjoy. As always read and review

End Special omake.

Start Yuuka's corner.

Yuuka appeared in her normal set smiling, "and your real host is back. Welcome to Yuuka's Corner. Now normally we would talk to a guest that has been in our story or has been hinted at, but in honor of being the chapter in the middle of an old arc and the new one will speak to a mystery guest through text."

A question mark appeared on Yuuka's guest monitor as she said. 'Now we will ask three questions and you'll try to figure out who our quest is. Keep in mind they haven't appeared yet."

Yuuka then asked, "ok our guest your questions are who is your love entrees? Were where you born? And what made you stand out?"

The quest then typed the following answers, " I will only love my fox. I was born in the land that banished him, I might say my eyes but as my whole family has the same eyes, I have to say my lavender hair."

Yuuka then smiled, "Can you guest who our mystery guest is? Leave your answers in a review."

End omake.


	64. To the elemental nation Chizuru vs Looma

It had been a few weeks sense his return. Akihisa stood on the school roof as he looked down at the school clock, in five minutes' school would be out for two weeks thanks to spring break and he would be spending most of it in space.

He looked to his omnitrix it had gotten another upgrade to the battery, he could now stay transformed for 15 minutes and transform five times in a row before it need to shut down to recharged.

Akihisa rubbed his next oddly tense.

That is when Yuji walked up, 'you look Tense for a man with a ten-woman harem, who has ever power anyone could think about, and will be king of the galaxy in a year."

Akihisa then looked to Yuji as he said, "Yeah but there is more pressure and Gid won't let me take his place on the throne till I finish high school something about not wanting a drop out to take his place. Besides you should know by now this hero stuff isn't as easy as TV makes it look.

Yuji lend against the wall, "Yeah going to a planet that doesn't have space travel, to help a new friend get his woman back, that sounds pretty nervous sense pretty much everyone has powers there. But relax man when have you failed?"

Akihsia crossed his arms, "when I allowed Animo's mutant ray to make that omnitrix error that gave other things power, I failed to stop Kyuuji, and Ren from becoming full blown super villains. I failed to keep things Secret. I failed to save Spirit from Maltruant's time ray, and couldn't undo the effects. And that is too much failure for my tastes."

He then looked at the watch, "Sometimes I think Azmuth should have run into someone other than me to give this thing too."

The school clock rung school was out and Akihisa slammed down on the dial to turn into Stinkfly he then flew off saying, "Now I have a space ship to catch."

Yuji then waved his hand in front of his face while he pinched his nose closed with his other hand, "Got dam it couldn't he have picked a less stinky flyer?"

Meanwhile in the Woods.

Akihisa landed and returned to human form as he saw his harem heading on board.

Yami smiled as he held frost as she boarded, "Running a little late there Akihisa dear."

Himeji then walked up holding Celine who was smiling trying to jump from her mother's arms to get to Akihisa.

Akihsia then took her and the little girl hugged him happily, "you sure bring the kids is a good idea."

That is when Akihisa Grandmother Kaoru walked up with Zed on a leash. "this is all about diplomacy Akihisa. and It's best they know what and who they are dealing with, besides Frost has been training with Looma I'm sure he can handle some Ninjas"

Naruto then walked up with a bag filled with Manga and instant Ramen, "I have to agree with your grandmother Akihisa sir. I know many a full grown shinobi that would lose to your six-year-old son."

Ryoko then walked up her hair done so her Elf like ears were showing as he carried a bag of medical tools, "Come on let's get going soon my Naruto gets this Hinata girl back the sooner I can get a grandchild!"

Momo and Nana then up with Brook and Zastin carrying their bags.

Brook looked to Zastin "why most ladies carry so many bags?"

Zastin was struggling to handle them all as he said. "I never understood that."

Chizuru then walked up in a new outfit, she was yellow sports top, black shorts, sports shoes and white socks. Her hair was in a ponytail. she ran up saying, "Sorry I was late I was practicing with my powers."

Akihsia smiled, in the weeks they were waiting Chizuru found out she was a mutant human code named an Osmosian. Her power was the ability to Absorb Matter and energy. She had mastered it.

At her side was just one suit case as she said. "why did the others pack so much, most of our outfits wont' be in style on Naruto's planet, so we'll have to do some shopping."

The other girls then face palmed. She was right and the girls cried about not having enough luggage now.

Zastin was in tears, "please Master Groom please stop the shopping!"

Akihisa then got on board and looked to them, "I'm a hero not a miracle worker." Akihsia then smiled as he saw Azmuth in his mechamoprh armor and said. "Sense it's been too long."

Azmuth smiled as his arm fused into the controls, "Yes, you've been having quite the adventures own your own now. Akihsia Yuji called and I want you to know I couldn't have found a purer heart then you. I couldn't have found anyone who would use the watch only to help others like you do. You are the perfect wielder of my omnitrix."

Akihsia smiled as he strapped Celine into the space ship version of a car seat, he then rubbed the back of his head as the others got on board, as he said, "Sense your going to make me blush " The Ship then took off.

Chizuru looked at the window with Yuuka It was the first time they were in space the stars, just seemed to fly by them.

Akihisa walked over to them Yuuka was filming on her phone happily, and he put a hand on both of their Shoulders. "I know it's amazing isn't it."

Chizuru looked at how the planets and stars just zipped by like the landscape on a car trip She saw them leaving Pluto behind they were already out of the solar system. "No wonder the Stooges want to see this it's amazing."

Yuuka smiled as she closed her phone, "Well I got leaving the solar system Video. Can't wait to get home and post it!"

Akihsia smiled at them, the two girls then kissed him before leaving. Yuuka mentioned getting an interview with Naruto. Chizuru said she was going to a training field to spare with Looma.

Akihsia smiled, "What did I do to get this lucky." He then remembered "yeah I wished on a shooting star."

Akihisa then saw a shooting star and remembered the first time he wished on one he meet Azmuth and got the omnitrix, the Second time Lala crash land in his tub starting his road to having his harem.

He put his hand on the Window as he said." My first two wishes came true so this time I will make a wish for someone else. I wish this works out for the best for Naruto."

Meanwhile.

In the ships training field.

Looma was spinning around four hammers at Chizuru who looked like her whole body cloths and all became silver metal of the room.

She jumped up on to one and back flipped over Looma and kicked her in the back of the head with both feet making her Stumble forward and drop her hammers.

Looma then turned around and cracked her knuckles all four of them. "Nicely Down My sister."

Looma then went to punch her with her upper arms only for Chizuru to catch them and in that moment two things happened. One Looma went in to punch Chizuru with her lower set of arm and Two Chizuru's palms glow.

Looma's other first were catch in another set of Metal arms. Chizuru had changed her Hands only had three fingers and a thumb, she had a second set of eyes and a second set of arms, and she Was Smirking, as she pushed Looma back.

Chizuru then moved all four arms around for a second to get the feel for it, 'Ok now While I only can copy ten percent of someone's powers. Ten percent of Fourarms super strength my natural super strength and the strength boost from being made of metal thanks to my matter Absorbing powers. I think that's enough to match you."

Looma and Chizuru then tried to hit each other in a flurry of Punches, each blocking the others fist and Looma was smiling. "See Chizuru this is why out of all the bonds I share with my harem sisters the one with you is the strongest, you are a true fighter who use natural abilities and combat skills to win. As opposed to the others who use powers not naturally there's or Magic in Yuuko's case."

Chizuru smiled as she went in for a Kick only for her kick to be blocked by Looma throwing a kick. She then said. "Thanks and what about Kyouko? She uses her own natural abilities?"

Looma then leapt back as did Chizuru, "her way of fighting is to throw and breath fire randomly she has no hand to hand skills to rely on if she loses her flames."

Chizuru then punched and morphed them into hammer like bricks and went to punch only for Looma to leap back and grab her hammers and use them to counter Chizuru's strike.

Looma looked shocked as she kicked Chizuru away, "that's a new trick?"

Chizuru punched her hammer hands together, "I figured out I can reshape my hands like this, right now can only do hammers but I'm hoping to work up to spikes, so I can make maces and then full on blades."

Chizuru then charged as She and Looma crossed hammer heads in a flurry of strikes.

Chizuru then landed a kick at Looma's stomach making her stumble backwards, "Don't forget in a fight all parts of the body are your weapon. Not just the things you hold in your hand."

Looma smiled let go of her hammers and held her gut, "Noted and yeah that hurt, I give to my harem sister."

Chizuru then smiled as her hands morphed back to hands and her cloths returned to normal and her skin became flesh and her hair mostly normal.

Sense she absorbed some of Looma's energy her skin was red, her hair black, and her four eyes where pure yellow like Looma.

Looma giggles, "never looked better my harem sister."

Chizuru put two arms on her hips and let down her hair with two, "Yeah I haven't' figured out how to let go of Energy yet, I'll be like this for 24 hours."

Chizuru then fixed her hair a bit and sighed for Looma to follow, 'Now come on Looma we girls have a surprise planned for Akihisa and we don't want to be sweaty beforehand."

Looma giggles as she said. "To the woman's bath. Sis, and you still have never looked cuter!" Looma then slapped Chizuru back butt with one of her hands Making Chizuru jump a bit and hold her butt as she let out and "Eep!"

Chizuru rubbed her butt, "Save it for when we have Akihisa and the other girls Looma. Got dam it! You better not have brushed my ass Looma!"

To be continued.

Akihsia then showed up, "and welcome to the trip to Naruto's world. Everyone it'll be one more chapter till we arrive. Hope you enjoyed it rolling omakes."

Yuuka Then showed up sitting in a lab chair with a camera, "and live through the intergalactic wide network. It's Yuuka's corner. First our guest last time was Hinata. Reviewer Seeker of justice got it right now welcome Naruto!"

Naruto then appeared in a cloud of fire as he turned his Tails to steel using the power of Haki to use them as a make shift chair. "glad to be on."

Yuuka then smiled, "Ok first thoughts how does it feel to be heading him?"

Naruto crossed his arms. "The leaf is no longer my home. Home is where your family and friends are. My family is my mother my home is back on earth in japan with her. My friends are also there. The only thing the leaf has is my Hinata! In a sick way that still means the leaf has my heart"

Yuuka giggled, "Well that was a romantic thing to say. Second what are you going to say to her when you see her again?"

Naruto smiled, "I plan on spiriting her away to some place in the woods to be alone for a bit."

Yuuka blushed, "Even Akihisa keeps it behind closed doors Fox boy! And besides Momo and Nana are in love with you they'll want to join."

Naruto then got up and returned his tails to normal, "Then I welcome, the more the merrier." He then left.

Yuuka blinked as she said. "Jiraiya must be proud!"

Omake one end.

Omake two.

In the plumber base Yuuji in uniform was with Miharu Kubo, Kouta, Shouko Aiko, Oshizu, Zoro in spirit form, and new to the plumber ranks Hideyoshi. But Aiko and Oshizu unlike the others were in nurse uniforms as they are part of the medical wing.

Yuuji cleared his throat, "ok now everyone Akihisa is going to be gone for Two weeks, you all remember the crime spike that happened last time he was on Vacation, that happened last summer?"

They all nodded.

Yuuji then pulled out what looked like the proto-tool, "Now Hideyoshi I know you want to join because with your super powered sister and mother you felt left out, but you picked a bad time but as it is you are by far the most qualified mentally to use our new Proto-too."

He then through it to Hideyoshi who docked it on the shoulder of his uniform. "Thanks. I hope I can be a good hero, I mean I don't have alien powers, and ghostly abilities. Or medical skills but I'll do my best."

Yuuji then looked to Aiko and Oshizu, "and welcome on board our newly trained medical officers, you're a rare type, so be great we literally only have ten medically trained officers"

Miharu then looked around the base was empty so she said, "and it looks like we're already busy as hell seeing as everyone else is gone."

An alarm then sounds and Yuuji looked at it, "Ok Kouta, and Zoro with me! We got more forever knight robots attacking down town. Hideyoshi, Shouko Miharu and Kubo west side we have a magic user named Hex robbing a museum check it out!"

They then left in two groups., the only one stopping to say anything being Shouko who said, "Yuji made a great call here if me and him were on the same team we would be to lovey dovey to get the job done."

Kubo then said, "keep telling yourself that."

End omake.

Akihisa then popped up, "And we have news for the first time in a few arcs we have a poll up. It's for what you would like to see in the year four part of the story. As always read and review."


	65. Arrival at the elamental Nations!

On board the ship Naruto was in his bath room, using clones so he could.

Trim his claws, Brush his fangs, comb his hair, and brush his tails at once.

Naruto spat and looked at his fangs in the mirror nice and white, "I need to look my best Big day tomorrow we when we arrive."

A Naruto clone, "Boss I think you're a little worried. I mean Akihisa has Ten girls and he doesn't worry about his looks in the slightest."

Naruto dispelled his clones filling the bath room in smoke, He then smelled himself, he smelled clean." Ok I'm looking good I'm clean I'm groomed."

He then walked out and Ryoko spotted her son sniffed the air then looked at him, "Your clean! You are never clean; your Fox demon instincts keeps you with the stink of mother nature!"

Naruto crossed his arms, "I have a lady to seduce into coming back into space with me, I have to look and smell my best! I even shampooed by tails." Naruto then petted his tails, "They are so soft and fluffy!"

The princess Nana then appeared and hugged one, she was snuggling it, "It's the softest, warmest, Fluffiest thing I've ever felt!" she had hearts around her head as she snuggled it, "I wish to never be away from it!"

Naruto then moved his tail out of the princess arms as she said, "Well don't rip it off me! There connect directly into my spine!"

Naruto then Vanished through speed and end up in his room where he locked the door, "Now to sit down here nice and Calm. I'll stay clean so I'll only need to brush tomorrow when we land and give the elemental nations to shock of their lives, as it's this worlds, First contact."

Naruto then sat down on his bed and pulled out his picture of Hinata, "please wait for me just a little longer."

Meanwhile.

Akihisa just got done putting the kids to bed and he was walking Zed, and he tied the alien dog to a pole outside his room and he petted the dog. "Now you be good Zed."

Zed barked in response.

Akihsia smiled and walked into the room it was dark so once he closed the door he turned on the lights and his face turned bright red as steam came out of his ears.

All ten of his girls were in the room in playboy bunny suits.

Yami adjust her ears and pulled him into the group of girls using a hair hand, "We hope you love the thought and effort that went into this dear."

Kyoko blow out a flame heart to be flirt as she said, "yeah find bunny outfits in Himeji, Lala, and Looma's size weren't easy, we have to get their costume made three weeks in advanced."

Lala hugged Akihisa who was growing redder she didn't have Peke's hair clip from in her hair so she was really dressed in the bunny outfit, "Yeah mine doesn't have the fluffy bunny tail thanks to it need to go to make room for my tail."

Chizuru crossed all four of her arms she still hadn't returned to normal from Copying Looma, "How do you think I feel I had to cut an extra set of arm holes in mine last minute."

Run then comment, "I think we put a little too much work in to this, I mean it's not like they will be on us for long!"

Minami nodded, "yeah looking back we spent too much on the wrapping paper if you know what I mean."

Akihisa's face was just getting redder as the girls removed his shirt.

Yuuka then kissed Akihisa deeply.

Yuuko giggled, "Yeah next time We'll go with Himeji's idea of only wearing large ribbons."

12 hours later. Akihisa walked out of the room his cloths messed up and he was red, he looked back to see his girls all sleeping on the large bed the room had. There bunny suits mostly off, a few of them still had the ears and or Heels.

Mostly their bodies were covered by each other.

Akihisa smiled as he locked the door and closed it, "I am the luckiest man alive." He then petted Zed and untied the dog and removed the leash, "Now you guard the door ok?"

Zed nodded yes and Akihisa went off down the hall.

Zastin then showed up with a box which he handed to Akihisa. "Master Groom. I've been looking for you Lord Gid send this package for you. He said it was an outfit to wear while on this world which is classed as a mystic world. They people there may not call it mana, but there "chakra" Is proven b ya scan on Naruto to just be mana."

Akihsia took the box, "so they aren't' Ninjas their Wizards who simple don't' know it, and haven't gotten the true understanding because they use their hands to control it not their voices? "

Zastin nodded, "It's just like Your world's pirate age were Mana was known as Haki, and they used their minds to direct and control it."

Akihsia nodded, "Got it, So Terraspin's Mana proof shell will protect me from anything they can through at me, other than a strong enough basic weapon."

Zastin nodded, "Yes if they boost their strength with Mana, to made their hammer strikes stronger one could in theory crack the shell of your Transformation you dubbed Terraspin."

Akihsia paled, "Thanks for the warning!" Akihsia then left to the men's Changing room to put on his new outfit.

Moments later Akihisa walked out in a new outfit.

He had a green Shirt with the Galvan Tech symbol on it. A White Hoodie Jacket, with Green strips going down the arms, and the number ten in green on its back.

He had Black pants held up by a green belt that's buckle was a plumber's badge.

And Black combat boots with the number Ten on the sides in Green.

Akihisa rolled up his sleeve to look at the Omnitrix, "Well it goes with the watch and I thought if It came from Gid it would have looked more his worlds Gothic style."

Brook then pasted by saying "Even he knows Green is your color."

Akihisa then bead for the bridge were he spotted his Grandma, "Grandma?"

Kaoru was looking out into space, how long sense she saw it. How she missed her youth as an active plumber. But when her Grandson called out to her she turned around, "So I take it if you're here the girls and kids are a sleep."

Akihisa nodded, "Yeah." He then looked out into space, "So how long has it been sense you've been in space grandma."

Kaoru smiled, "Years I can't even remember when my final trip into space was. All I know is it was my final mission as an active Plumber field agent. After that I reached the point of being forced to retire from field work, and set up my academy to breed, Team work understanding, and attack planning skills it takes to take down a stronger force, all the things one needs to be a plumber."

Akihsia blinked, "So then I take it even if I didn't get the watch me and my friends would have been drafted into plumber service?"

Kaoru nodded as she smiled, "Yes you group of Idiots were the ones truly winning at the system. The one truly group who beforehand had what it took to be plumbers. And the only students that we looked at for recruitment, before the omnitrix came into play."

Akihsia rubbed the back of his neck as he said. "Thanks grandma I don't know what to say."

Kaoru smiled, "I may have not known you where my grandma thanks to how distant me and your parents are, But I'm happy I found you, and I'm happy to see my skills as a plumber went to someone. I'm also happy you asked me to come with you, to be back in space back on what counts as a field mission. It makes me fell 40 years younger! This is the best gift anyone has given me."

She then petted her grandson on the head and smiled, "and I'm happy to be your grandma."

Akihisa then looked at here confused, "then how are my parents? I'm asking because I've only gotten letters for so long I can't remember there face or names"

Kaoru shrugged, "I know your mother is my daughter Akako. And I have her wedding picture so I know both of their face, but I never really liked your father enough to bother to learn his name."

Akihsia blinked, "what kind of world is this when a grandmother and grandchild need to talk about this?"

Kaoru shrugged, "Family values are dying on earth, like common decency. We look into it more when we get home, because now that you mention it I can't remember the last time I saw my daughter face to face."

Soon they came to a planet that looked like earth but with only one mega content. It was Naruto's world.

Akihsia smiled, as at that moment the ship went down closer in the air and began to scan for the hidden leaf.

Kaoru smiled, "we should have the place mapped out and which location is which in a few hours then we can land. Go back sure your girls get up Akihisa."

Akihisa smiled as he ran off.

Ours later A UFO landed outside the leaf and Zastin and Akihisa walked up First contact had happened.

To be continued.

Yuuka showed up Yawning as she was dressed only in a button up shirt, "Now while I wait for my turn to use the bath room and get ready for first contact. It's time for Yuuka's corner!"

Ryoko then showed up and sat down her hair down to show off her elf like ears, "and I'm your guest the lovely Elfen alien Nurse Ryoko Naruto's mother!"

Yuuka smiled, "Now we know Naruto has no problem calling you and thinking of you as mother because you are the first woman to treat him like a son, as Tsunade treated him like a grandson. So what was the first meeting like and how did he come around."

Ryoko smiled, "He appeared on the world I was had, having used an unmastered space tiem ninjutsu to warp anywhere away from the leaf, he was hurt hard to tell what was from the unmastered power and what was from the Ninja. I treat his wounds he didn't trust me but he came around and before long he called me mom. And I've never been happier."

Yuuka smiled, "Now when we first meet him he was at the plumber's academy now someone like him knows how to fight why did he go to it?"

Ryoko crossed her arms, "well I told him he could get a badge by showing his skills before the large Court for special cases. But He want to go, to learn about the universe and get Uses to being around noun human looking aliens. Normal it takes four years to finish, but he got enough credits to graduate after one year."

Yuuka blinked, "and this planet called him stupid. Now finally how does Naruto take to being on different worlds?"

Ryoko smiled as she opened up his old field trip report, "The Academy takes students to other planets for hands on learning and getting us to them. He likes space travel and seeing the universe he never known was possible to explore, but when it comes to planets he has his likes and dislikes."

Ryoko then went over this, "Now I know he likes more natural worlds with lots of forest thanks to his fox demon half. He hates Mechanical worlds that have no plant life and are all machines that people live on, saying "How can anything live in this metal realm of death! No plants mean the world is dead! How could anyone live on a death world let along want to live there or enjoy it!"

Ryoko closed the book after reading her son's quote, "He also likes being around noun human looking aliens better finding them or human alien hybrids the easiest for him to relax around as noun human aliens don't' judge him for his looks, and hybrids are his kind."

Yuuka then smiled and got up , "thanks now it's my turn for the bath room Minami!"

She then ran off ending the omake.

Omake two.

Back on earth Miharu, Kubo Hideyoshi and Shouko were facing witchdoctor looking villain Hex.

Hex had them all pinned to the wall of the museum with a spell. Forcing Kubo to drop his plasters, Shouko to drop her energy blades, Hideyoshi to drop the proto-tool, and Miharu to trop stun knuckles.

Hex held his staff about to fire a Mana blast from it, "prepare to meet your ends plumber's noun shall keep from the treasure within this place walls."

Then out of nowhere Maka appeared in a flash and used Stinger to cut Hex in half turning him into a soul freeing the plumbers

Maka let go of Sting and her little brother turned back to human form and grabbed Hex's soul it was a witch's soul and he said, "told you Akihisa time line would be an easy place to get one!"

Stinger then eat it and said, "Now we just need 90 evil ones and I'm a death scythe!"

Maka blinked as she went to help the plumbers up starting with Miharu, "sorry for killing your bad guy!"

Maka and Miharu then looked into each other's eyes and blushed and in moments their lips meet in a kiss.

Kubo looked away looking grossed out. Shouko had no reaction. Hideyoshi was wide eyed, and said, "Amazing!"

Stinger just blinked, "see this is why having a lesbian sister ruins Yuri for you!"

In moments Maka and Miharu went off.

Shouko then said, "at least some bitch is getting lucky on the job! Yuuji is too focused on work to even look at me!"

Kubo adjusted his glasses, "Sure keep telling yourself that's why!"

End omake.

Akihisa then popped up, "ok major events we have landed on Naruto's world so now they know they are not alone. Maka is in our Universe for now, and I learned my mother's name."

Chizuru who was now human again hugged Akihisa from behind she was in her playboy bunny outfit for the moment and said, "as always read and review."


	66. In the leaf! Lee vs Chizuru!

Tsunade was in her office with Jiraiya thinking about what happens, "The Idiot Vanishes now he comes back and we have first contact with an alien empire of all things!"

Tsunade then growled as she saw Jiraiya smiling, 'AND WHY THE HELL AREN'T YOU SHOCKED!?"

Jiraiya then pulled out a folder and opened it, "Naruto and me have been using the toad summons to keep in touch."

Tsunade opened it, it was letters and pictures, the Pictures showed Naruto in strange place with strange creatures she not long ago would have though where Demons but in light of recent events she knew better this were aliens, "How I thought he lost the ability to summon toads when his human body died!"

Jiraiya then smirked, "which is why I had him sign it again as a demon before he left clearly using Shadow clones to hide it. He's done some stuff I tell you, and seen many strange and wonderful things, like photo number nine, it's a picture taken at this party if you look close you can see this green skinned girl with three boobs, so hammered she took off her top! That is amazing!"

Tsunade looked at it and sure enough it was right, "Only you would notice that right off! And why didn't you tell me!"

Jiraiya smirked, "Even if I told you, won't have believed it till now. You would have thought me crazy if I said Naruto was on another planet hanging out with Aliens. You would have though the photos as faked or prove Naruto was with demons. I had to withhold Information till the time was right. Besides that, If I had been locked up in the loony been, His new mother threatened in letter 15 to cut off what makes me a man!"

Tsunade looked at it and smiled, "She's a medical fighter, and threatens to cut off your junk, It's like I've found a long lost sister."

Jiraiya then said, "Now then how is the council handling this, and where are our alien guests?"

Tsunade then said, "the council want me to kiss the future king's ass! To get a hold to their weapons. And I was in shock so I let the aliens walk around the village."

Jiraiya then smiled, "This is going to be good! I wish I had some pop-corn." Jiraiya then vanished.

Tsunade then saw a letter on pink paper in the folder it didn't fit and looked to not be Naruto's hand writing. She said. "Most have been a letter from this Ryoko to Jiraiya."

Tsunade then read it and turned right and steam came out of her ears, this letter was clearly put there by mistake and she was red. "Jiraiya! You won't! You couldn't! but you clearly have!"

Meanwhile Naruto was in the Forest, away from his former home.

Naruto looked over his shoulder as his ears twitched and he sniffed the air, he could smell them Nana, Momo and Hinata following him.

Naruto smirked as he came up with a devilish idea and continued to walk.

Behind a tree the Three girls look at each other.

Nana then spoke up, "you must be Hinata, I'm Nana and this is my twin sister Momo, now all three of us clearly want the same thing!"

Momo then said. "So let's agree to share and work together for it, or we'll get in each other's way and noun of us will get it!"

Hinata tapped her index fingers together as she thought of it, and blushed as she said, "you make a point, Ok we agree to share Naruto, but I'm first inn….." she then began to stutter as her shyness wouldn't let her finish.

Momo then said, "first in bed?" Hinata blushed bright red and nodded quickly as steam came out of her ears."

Nana then said, "you know him first so it's only fair now come on we're losing the fox!"

They three then followed Naruto to a water fall and blushed, they could see him behind the falls hidden by the water but they could also see his cloths on a rock.

The three girls had massive nose bleeds as there face light up and steam came from their ears.

Hinata pinched her arm to stay awake as she muttered to herself, "Sweet dreams of made of this."

Nana had a nose bleed and pinched it closed, "Sexy devil!"

Momo had the biggest nose bleed and sneak out, "I'm going for it!"

Naruto then said loud enough for them to hear him, "you can all go for it, you think my ears and sense of smell couldn't pick you three up?"

The three Girls then had bigger nose bleeds he knew it and set this up!

Momo kept walking, "Still going for it!"

Nana followed, "Not without me and Hinata!" She then pulled Hinata who was about to faint from Shyness by the turn of events with her to the other side of the fall.

Meanwhile in the village

Chizuru was in s stone form Fighting Team Gai, Why Neji insult Akihsia by calling him, and "fool who fate loved!"

Neji tried to strike her but Chizuru did not move and hit him in the face with a fist knocking him out, "Let me tell you how my powers work, I touch it I become it I touched stone so I am stone, Stone doesn't feel pain!"

Neji fell back from the force of the punch and Chizuru kicked him away, Tenten then began to throw weapons at her, "You can't be strong you're a harem Girl!"

Chizuru then walked to Tenten her weapons bouncing off her stone body, "I became one because I became strong enough for him to take Notice, Strong enough to protect any children we may have. I'm not some weak girl who use looks to get a rich man to take care of him. I'm a truly lady warrior!" she then morphed her right hand in to a hammer and delivered an upper cut that sent Tenten flying off to join Neji.

Rock lee then jumped in and kicked her Making Chizuru fallback and slide on the ground, she flipped up and returned to flesh and blood as she grabbed one of the metal weapons on the ground from Tenten.

It looked like a one hand scythe she absorbed the metal taking on a dark grey metal form, as she held it, "So someone who doesn't rely on one skill to kill, or on just making it rain blades!"

Rock lee got in his fighting stance and pulled out his nun-chucks, "It is true Neji does only use his gentle fist skills in combat like all of his family, a weakness he won't view as being there. So I hope his unyouthfully quick lose to you will finally snap some sense into him, Same with Tenten only relying on weapons."

Rock lee then Vanished with Speed and Appeared behind Chizuru where he tried to round house kick her, only for Chizuru to alter her hand in to a small shield like shape to Block toe kick she then let go of the scythe and punched Lee in the face making him stumble back a foot.

Chizuru then said, "you ok? I don't want to hurt you to bad, I mean you're just standing by your friends and all, Something I can respect."

Rock lee then snapped his nose back into place it's nothing, He then opened three chakra Gates making his skin turn red and Vanished as he kicked Chizuru into the air.

Once in the Air Rock lee appeared above her and hit her as hard as he could in the stomach with his nun-chucks

Lee then landed, to See Chizuru getting up as she altered her hands into metal sphere to use as Boxing Gloves She then charged and she and Lee engaged into a flurry of Punches and kicks both moving to fast for the normal human eye to keep up with.

Lee then spoke, "you are a skilled fighter miss alien!"

Chizuru then went in for a kick only for Lee to use his Nun-chuck to block it as she said, "Thanks but I'm not an alien I'm a human mutant or as we prefer to be called an Osmosian. Basically My powers are the First of a new Blood line limit, that appeared out of the blue by pure random chance!"

Chizuru then altered the shape of the chain links touching her leg to make them turn into straight lines making the chain fall apart so Lee jumped back and through away his now useless nun-chucks.

He then went in and kicked her in to the air again this time he appeared behind her and wrapped her in his bandages so she couldn't move.

That is when Lee had the Shock of his life!

Chizuru growled as her body grow metal spikes ripping the Bandages apart freeing her the spikes then Vanished as she gave a spinning midair Kick to Lee's Stomach knocking him away and into the dirt as she land.

Chizuru land on her keens and a hand making a creator as she saw lee In the dirt she them looked to her hand and make spikes grow again as she smiled and returned to being normal flesh and blood, "This fight helped me unlock the power to make spikes thanks you for being the challenge I need to grow stronger. "

She then bowed, as Lee got up his skin normal again.

Lee like wised bowed, "I will now run 1000000 laps around the village for losing, like ways thank you for the challenge miss!" He then ran off shaking off all the pain.

Gai was watching stunned, "She countered the Hidden lotus!"

Meanwhile

Akihisa was walking around when he heard someone say fight me.

Akihsia turned to see Someone he knew to be Sasuke form the picture Naruto showed him, "Why?"

Sasuke then drew his sword holding it back words as he did so. "to take what is yours! I am Uchiha such a title and position of Future emperor of a galactic empire should be mine! And read your rules, anyone who defeats you takes your place and title, after all the title isn't yours by blood!"

Akihsia then readied the Omnitrix.

To be continued. Next time Akihsia vs Sasuke!

Omake one start.

Yuuka was in her ship's room dressed in a Green kimono, "welcome to real start of the Naruto arc everyone! And Welcome to Yuuka's corner. Now before we begin I was informed the writer want me to tell you all everyone on the Naruto side of this, minus the title character are in three Shippuden outfits."

Yuuka then pulled down a video screen that showed rex, "and our guest today is Rex, how are things at beach. And how's your harem!"

Rex then spoke up, "well the Stooges and Cindy are finally back, some it's been a little weird, but nothing out of the ordinary. And my girls are fine thanks for asking."

Yuuka then cleared her throat, "Ok then has Van Kliess ever made another appearance sense his short role in the time, war? You know when he turned Sid into an Evo to try and get the final piece of Maltruant? "

Rex shrugged, "No! It's like he's not in this universe many more, so either he is doing a really good guy at hiding or Maltruant banished him from reality for failing. Or maybe he just he just hasn't returned from That event yet. I mean time travel is a hard thing to understand."

Yuuka nodded, "Ok then Thanks for being on Rex Now I have to go Akihisa is about to beat the shit out of a giant Emo Jackass!"

She then ran out.

End omake.

Omake two.

Hideyoshi and Kubo were in the Plumber base going over some files on the computer.

Hideyoshi was looking over the jailed guys and said. "Looks like every known villain is captured, missing, or dead. Why are we doing this?"

Kubo then pulled out Vilgax's picture, "Someone sold Vilgax DNA altering and genetic enhancement tech not that long ago, you remember he appeared new and improved when he attacked Akihisa last summer."

Hideyoshi looked confused, "So?"

Kubo rolled his eyes, "the dealer has still not been found! And you're only looking at criminals we've seen we need to look at all arrest records that deal in this thing!"

Hideyoshi then searched dealt in Body modifying tech, "ok let's see what we got."

An hour later their search end at Techadon empire.

Kubo, adjusted glasses, "techadon the weapon making race who ever leave their world. IT all points to them."

Hideyoshi, shrugged, "So Vilgax has Techadon parts making him stronger what's the big deal!"

Kubo then showed Hideyoshi a strange looking machine, "this the Techadon over ride machine, it's in all their tech to control it, Techadon, could flip the switch any moment and take over Vilgax!"

End omake!


	67. Akihsia vs Sasuke!

Sasuke charged at Akihisa his sword covered in lighting only for Akihisa to transform before his eyes, in to a one eyed creature.

Akihisa who was now Feedback held up two fingers and caught the blade between them and absorbed to lighting charging through it. "dude Don't mess with Shape shifters!"

Feedback then delivered an electrically charged fist to Sasuke's Face, making him flow back and drop his sword.

Sasuke land in a wall as this fight was happening in the village people were watching. Sasuke got out of the wall and growled as he made hand signs, "I am Uchiha! I am Elite!" Sasuke then summoned out the first stage of his curse mark, and he opened his sharigan.

The Twist Tattoo's covering his body as he made hand signs and let out a giant fire ball jutsu! Only for Akihsia to turn the dial on his chest and run in to it.

Then to Sasuke's shock a being made of fire popped out of the starting end of the fire, this was the alien Heatblast. Heatblast smirked as he said, "You are a special kind of stupid aren't you?" the alien then gave a burning Uppercut to Sasuke's chin burning it and sending him into the air. The sharigan unable to copy or predict the moves of Akihisa thanks to his otherworldly shape shifting nature.

In the air Sasuke growled as he morphed to phase two of the curse mark turning into a monster.

Making people run away screaming about Sasuke being a monster. The Uchiha flapped his wings to remain in the air, "I WILL NOT LOSE TO YOU! I AM UCHIHA ALL ARE BELOW ME!"

Heatblast readied a fireball and said, "then explain to me why I'm winning without even really trying?" Heatblast then through the fireball at Sasuke's who moved to the right to avoid it.

Sasuke smirked thinking he avoid it only to look up and see part of his hair on fire! He growled as he licked his fingers and put it out, he couldn't even completely avoid his strikes. "HOW! ARE YOU DOING THIS?"

Heatblast touched the dial and morphed into Artiodactyl, the dinosaur like Alien then flow up with his energy whips out as he said. "Because I'm not a cocky piece of shit!" his whips then hit Sasuke on the chest leaving behind an x shaped cut that was bleeding.

Sasuke screamed and held it forcing Chakra to the area to speed up and stop the bleeding, turning it into a massive scar. He then screamed as he charged his hand covered in pure lighting release to use as a weapon.

Only for Artiodactyl to out fly him and use his whips as a rope to tight him up and Spin Sasuke around as he flew making Sasuke crash into building as he said. "Here's your big mistakes!"

Artiodactyl slammed Sasuke into a building's roof as he said, "You rushed into fight someone you know nothing about. And when I showed I was a shapeshifter you should have ran as I have a form that can counter anything you can do."

The dinosaur like Alien then dove down to Slam Sasuke into the ground as he said. "Two. You pimped yourself out to a Pedophile for a transformation that is mostly for show! I can clearly sense it doesn't make you any stronger, it just makes it so you don't get tired. The only real advantage it gives you is flight which I have to so in this fight it was mostly for show, not for go!"

The Dinosaur like alien then released Sasuke making him fall to the ground where Artiodactyl land and touched the dial morphing into Diamondhead.

Sasuke then got up as Diamondhead said. "three! You should know when to give up!" At that moment Sasuke's eyes widen in pain as he returned to human form as foot made of sold crystal just kicked him in to crotch!

Diamondhead removed his Foot from Sasuke's crotch only to deliver a second Kick to the crotch making him fall over, "Four You are to prideful to know when your horrible out classes!"

Diamondhead then touched the dial and morphed into XLR8 and said, "and Finally you are the ultimate dumbass! So count yourself lucky I'm not a killer or you would have been dead, as I haven't even used my strongest forms yet, I've held back a lot here."

Sasuke got up holding his crotch "Impossible!"

Xlr8 rolled his eyes as Sasuke tried to punch him only for XLR8 to vanish in a blue blur and appear behind him, "then meet my eight strongest form Humungousaur!"

He then touched the dial and morphed into the 60-foot tail dinosaur man like Alien, Sasuke's eyes widen as the Dinosaur Picked him up in one hand and throw him Away like he was a piece of trash.

Once Sasuke was out of view a star shaped piece of light then appeared for a second.

The omnitrix then timed out and Akihisa said, "Just like in anime. Cool." Akihisa put his hands in his pockets as he walked off with a smirk people moving out of his way.

He could hear people talking about their Uchiha being a monster and the power the alien noble held.

The only people who didn't seem to respect him were some Pink haired girl and a blonde who were clearly Sasuke Fangirls and screamed at him for doing that to Sasuke.

Their names Sakura and Ino.

Ino screamed, "I don't care if you are a noble who holds more power than anyone on this planet no one does that to Sasuke!"

In a second webs covered both their months as Akihisa had become Spider-monkey.

Spider-monkey then said. " If you had watched Sasuke is a monster thanks to him pimping himself to a Sake pedophile! And second!" He then turned the dial making four spikes pop out of the dial and Spider-monkey became ultimate spider-monkey.

In seconds the two forced to shut up Fan girls hugged from fear as Ultimate spider-monkey said, "You want to try me!"

The two Fangirls shake in fear of the giant ape monster before them and ran away, in moments Akihisa returned to human form and said, "That's eight transformations within the space of an honor, new record!"

He then heard Clapping and turned to see a main he knew form Naruto's story, he then spoke, "I take it your Shikamaru."

Shikamaru held out his hands. "Yes, now I come in piece, Funny me saying that to an alien. Ironic isn't it. Anyway I'm not like them, in fact I pretty much stand against those two bitches even if one of them is my team mates, I know this village is going done, but do you know how much quicker you just made it's done fall?"

Akihisa hit the omnitrix to turn in to brainstorm to think better, "I am not going to strike you I simple think better in this form whose race are famed for their intelligent. Now that I can think better I see it, I unmask the village 'hero' as a monster. There would be some shock and questioning, followed by fear and panic about a demon being able to live quietly in the village for so long. Which would leave many to view the only logical thing to leave."

Shikamaru nodded and said, "yes and how smart are you like this?"

Brainstorm laughed, "Much smarter than any humanoid lifeform can never hope to be."

Shikamaru then sat down on the ground and pulled out a shogi board and said, "challenge accepted!"

A moment later

Brainstorm moved a peace and looked at the board was all black his playing color and Shikamaru was stunned as brainstorm said, "and You lose!"

Brainstorm then looked to the stunned boy genius and said, "Now I must be off!" In a second Brainstorm touched the dial and became Jetray and flew off!

In the air Jetray said, "This is my tenth transformation today!

In the hokage tower.

Tsunade was smiling on her desk were a lot of papers filled out by people who want to quit she had stamped them all as approved.

There was also a lot of people asking to leave the village legally, she marked them as approved as she smiled.

Why was she smiling at some many people leaving, simple they all put under reason, "the Uchiha the council had us look up to is a demon!"

Tsunade kicked back and smiled, "this kind of thing was enough to remove the council, I am now completely in charge of the village no more advisers no more people out voting me. No more Danzo's ugly face. I feel like a kid at the start of summer!"

Tsunade smiled as she opened a bottle of Sake and said, "Here's you Akihisa, the one Noble who I like, and am thankful for!" she then drank it as she said, "If I were a few years' younger kid, you would have your eleventh harem girl."

Tsunade then drank happily as she said, "Now let's hope he who's hair looks like the back end of a duck stays down a little longer so I can enjoy this.

Meanwhile with Jiraiya.

Ryoko and Jiraiya are sitting on top of the Hokage mountain as she spoke to him, "Great to finally meet you face to face."

Jiraiya then pulled out two cups and a bottle of Sake from his bag and as he opened it, "yes dare for a drink."

Ryoko then said, "Sorry don't touch the stuff. Now then I won't mix words with you. If you do anything to hurt MY son! I will cut off what makes you a man!" Ryoko then pulled out a rusty pair of scissor with the words 'un-man-er' carved into the blades.

Jiraiya paled, "that is the scariest thing I've ever seen, and I grow up with Orochimaru!" He then took a drink to calm his nerves and said, "Lady you are like the ultimate form of Tsunade!"

Ryoko put up the Scissor, and said, "Why thank you, now then we wrote about a plan to get back at this place for hurting my son?"

Jiraiya smiled, "It's already set up. The Uchiha won't let his lost go he will want a rematch, but he is smart enough not to want to fight Akihisa again, so he will challenge Naruto in Akihisa's place."

Ryoko smiled as she said, "then Naruto will get to kick the ass of the ultimate jackass, and shame the place. And with the political factor a bet will be made and we can use that to our advantage as there is no way my baby will lose, simple brilliant Mr. Toad sage."

Jiraiya smiled as he took another drink as he said, "thanks, It's what Minato and Kushina would want. I know how Naruto feels about his birthparents who he says he has no father, and you are his only mother, but they would they ashamed of what this village did to him, and how they treated him even before he was a devilman."

Ryoko smiled as she crossed her arms, "then me and Kushina most have been made from the same mold."

Jiraiya then laughed, "Not really, if Kushina was alive she would be running through the streets with a sword cutting off people's heads right now. You have a much more quite rage, makes you more deadly."

Ryoko blushed and put her hands out as she said, "why stop it Flattery will get you no were you big dummy."

Jiraiya smiled, "From vengeful mother, to cute girl in under five seconds, you are truly out of this world Ryoko, and I don't mean that as an alien pun."

Meanwhile

Naruto was behind the water fall with Hinata sleeping on his chest, Nana sleeping on his right, and Momo sleeping on his left the only thing covering all four was Naruto's nine tails.

Naruto was the only one awake and he said, "Why do I feel like killing the Pervy sage?"

To be continued.

In the shape ship Yuuka was sitting down next to Brook as she said. "and Welcome to Yuuka's corner with me is Brook, the stories first shown Devil fruit user."

Brook smiled, "yo ho ho! Great to be On again! Now then enough about me." He then took a sip of some Tea, "Let's get to the questions about me. Yo hoho!"

Yuuka rolled her eyes, "Ok Brook, so fair in the story you're the only one with a devil fruit power, that we have seen. Do you know what happened to the devil fruits?"

Brook then looked at her, "While I can't be sure me and my crew once battled space pirates, so I do believe aliens stole them all."

Yuuka then blinked and said, "Ok fair enough, and very possible. Ok now I heard rumors that a rubber man was on Incarcecon. Though?"

Brook spit out his tea" WHAT?!"

Yuuka giggled "Sorry let me explain Incarcecon is the worst of the worst jail no guards just prisoners running wild. All who are sent there have their records erased as they are viewed as good as dead. Right now the only person known to be on it is Vilgax as it was big news. But there are rumors that one of the inmates has Gum gum fruit powers."

Brook's jaw fell off but he put it back on and said, "It defiantly goes with my aliens stole all the devil fruits theory."

Yuuka then waved, " and we're out."

End omake.

Omake two.

On Incarcecon.

A group of plumbers were fighting for their lives they came to drop off a prisoner but they soon found it.

The five plumbers were shaking as they ran through the bead bodies of the now dead inmates.

Then they saw it.

Vilgax showed up his body missing flesh his body becoming made of steel as the Techadon parts in his body took him over. It's lower body and chest covered in Techadon robot armor.

The plumbers fired their blasters only for them to bounce of its metal skin.

Then the last living inmate on Incarcecon showed up.

The Inmate jumped in the air and delivered a two legged Kicked to the Chest of what was once Vilgax.

The techadon monster fell over allowing the plumbers to see the inmate.

He had on white shoes, white and black striped pants, white and black stripped shirt with the sleeves ripped off. He had a grey piece of cable tired around his waist like a belt.

He had black hair and black eyes, around his left wrist was a sea prism stone bracelet locked on to his wrist showing he had devil fruit powers, and was locked away by the stone. he looked to be about 47

The inmate then said, "you've been trying to kill me all week you Techadon monster but you can't get me!" He then saw the plumbers and said, "I can hurt it just fine like this, but I can destroy it and save you guys if you scratch my back, remove this bracelet so I may use my powers, and give me a new life as a plumber!"

A plumber hit a button making the bracelet fall off, "Deal just kill it! What is your name!"

The inmate smirked as his skin turned red and steam came off him his muscles bulked up as he said, "My name is Shinji Ikari, and this is fourth gear! Ok what was once Vilgax let me show you what a rubber man can really do!"

End omake.


	68. Devilman vs Devilbeast!

It was the middle of the night.

At the UFO Akihisa was standing on the gang plank with Brook and Zastin at his side, Unlike the two swordsmen he was in only Pajama pants.

And he was speaking to what looked like a one armed man named Danzo.

Danzo spoke rudely, "I don't care what title you hold in the void of space, here you are nothing and I will not stand for your treatment of the Uchiha!"

Akihsia crossed his arms and said, "Look there is no more council, you hold no title at all, But If it gets you out of my hair so I can sleep how about this. We set up an area a battle between Naruto and Sasuke each betting something. Sasuke wins I'll give you guys a large number of laser blades, Naruto wins Hinata hyuuga leaves with us no seals on her."

Danzo smiled and rubbed his chin, "to set that up even without my council status shouldn't be too hard. And plus if Sasuke wins and the nine tails is no more, then I can use that to become hokage as the man who destroyed the nine tails and brought us new weapons from the stars. Deal."

Danzo and Akihsia then shook hands and akihsia reentered the Ship as Danzo walked away.

Brook then made a comment, "That Danzo guy is creepy and from me that is saying something no bones about it. Yo Ho ho!"

Next day in the Leaf Village Area everyone was gathered well almost everyone. Yuuka stayed on the Ship with Frost and Celine are were watching this on the Ships monitors.

Floating cameras were broadcasting this to the universe. The leaf had gone galactic.

In the area follow Naruto stepped in to the ring smiling as Sasuke showed up and transformed to his stage two curse mark his Sharigan shining sharp.

Naruto smirked as he made a fire ball in his right hand, "Devilman vs Devilbeast take two may the best devil win!"

Sasuke covered his right hand in lighting and said, "I intend to!" He then charged at hi speed only for Naruto to spin his tails around and take up into the air and land behind Sasuke making him gasp in shock!

The Winged monster hand went through the stone and he screamed, "SENSE WHEN DO FOXES FLY!"

Naruto then morphed the fireball into a flat disk with a flaming version of his rasangan in the middle as he said, "Sense I became as tricky as one, you can try and copy all you like, only by invention your own way of battling will you ever be truly strong. Now taste my NOVA DISK!" HE then through the flaming disk!

Sasuke flow up avoiding it making it so the disk hit the ground making a large blast of fire and smoke. Sasuke covered his eyes from the blast and opened them, he was having trouble seeing thanks to the flash messing with his eyes and the smoke blocking his field of view.

In the stands Tsunade looked on and comment, "The fourth tried his whole life to Make the Rasangan throwable and he does it like it's nothing!"

In the Ring Sasuke felt five tails grab him. This were Naruto's grown to great length looked to be converted or covered by some metal.

They had his arms wings and legs, he was struggling to free himself but couldn't

Naruto was still on the ground his arms crossed his other tails also turned to metal by hardening them through Haki. But their tips were curled in hair's sticking out becoming metal. This tails were tipped in maces now. "Your eyes can only predict movements you expect, plus you cannot copy anything I do as it takes true demonic chakra. And both of those powers are useless if you can't see!"

The four tails then stretched and rapidly hit Sasuke making him scream as Naruto said, "Tail mace Gatling!"

At the Ship Brook was standing guard watching the fight on Zastin's smart phone, "He's made his own version of one of my captain's attacks. Luffy your legend lives on!"

Back in the fight Sasuke was screaming bleeding from Naruto's tails till he stopped and returned his tails to their normal state.

The five tails that held Sasuke then dropped him into the ground making a large impact creator and kicking up dust. Naruto's tails then returned to their normal length. As he held out his Right index finger.

On the tip of the finger a mini fox skull formed and it opened its mouth and charged something. "Tail beast ball blaster Finger beam!"

The blast then fired off as a thin beam went in to the dust cloud making Sasuke scream!

The dust then died down.

Sasuke stood beaten bloody cut up holding his right shoulder covering a large whole made by Naruto's finger beam. The right arm hanging lifelessly at his side, "How are you doing this?"

Naruto smirked, "Simple I'm blocking your sight so there is no way for your eyes to track me and predict my movements. And like I said you relay on your eyes, you can't see you are as helpless as a day old Kit without it's mother. While I on the other hand have trained all my sense I know where you were in the dust cloud by scent, as you don't clean yourself, and sound I could hear your breathing."

Sasuke growled as he said, "DON'T YOU DARE MOCK ME!"

Naruto laughed and held out his hands, "No one is mocking you. Believe it or not me and Akihisa are only trying to give you a little help, by pointing out how one dimensional your fighting style is. It's like what happened when I was human and fighting Neji. I use the nine tails power to reopen my chakra path ways countering his entire battle strategy leaving him helpless and doomed to lose. You are Neji and I am still me."

Sasuke growled and charged his left hand covered in lighting.

Naruto then held out his hand and said, "You don't learn! Solar flare!" He then used his Kitsune half to make the image of a large burst of light that blinded Sasuke making him scream as his eyes burned. He stopped dead and covered his eyes, forgetting his hand was covered in lighting.

Naruto's eyes then widen as he watched Sasuke's own attack, lighting covered hand to allow it to cut and tease at once, Tease. This very attack now slashed his own eyeballs and teased the wound making him scream as his eyes fried!

Naruto looked shocked, "I didn't plan this! I swear! I'm half demon but I'm not this evil!"

Sasuke then returned to his normal form and fell over crying as he said, "HOW!? No matter what I do you win! Tell me how!?"

Naruto walked over to his ex-friend and kneeled, "You made three mistakes. First one dimensional fighting style. Two you betrayed everyone to get that power. Power gained like that harms you more than your enemy! Three, you became a mindless Animal, a simple beast unable to think, plan or improve. While despite my looks I remained a man clear thinking smart tricky. Knowing all of this it only took me five minutes to work out my plan of attack which worked perfectly as you weren't human enough to think to alter your own battle plan."

Sasuke laughed, "so at the end of the day, we both became Monsters! But unlike me you kept your mind! The mind everyone viewed as the dead last, but I see it now, they all held you back, every last teacher failed you on purpose to stop you from unleashing your true might!"

Sasuke then held out his sword, "take it! I cannot see I am unable to fight; I cannot slay my brother to avenge my clan. And Now thanks to you even without eyes I see it all clearly now! My clan's eyes, the power to take power, will always turn one in to a beast! I became the thing I hate. So Now I ask you this as my former friend. Make sure no more Uchihas are born!"

Naruto then drew the blade and said, "you sure?"

Sasuke smirked, "yes in memory of our past friendship let me die as a man! Let me give on last fuck you to this village who damned both of us!"

Naruto smiled as he stood up, held the blade as he walked past him and said, "Sasuke you lived as a devilbeast, but you die as a man!" as soon as he was past Sasuke the man split in half as the sword could be seen dripping in blood.

Without even being seen Naruto had cut Sasuke in half, he was gone, his insane face both halves smiling.

Naruto then stabbed the blade into the ground and walked away back up to the stands, passing by the Hyuugas were he grabbed Hinata throw the blushing girl over her shoulder and said. "I won. So by our deal this is mine now!" he then left back to the box seats to meet with Akihisa.

Everyone was stunned.

Tsunade blinked, "Wait I looked away what the hell happened?"

Jiraiya smiled, "Naruto! Naruto happened."

With that a blast happened as strange Anbu with blank masked showed up.

A tower of a tree appeared and Danzo stood on it his bandages gone. Showing an arm with ten Sharigan eyes in it, and one in his head as he said. "Deal or not I will not allow such power to leave the leaf! Or will I allow those weak to rule it anymore! This village is mine now!"

Naruto put Hinata down and said, "Go find Nana and Momo I have an old man to kill!" He then span his tails and took off landing on the tree tower who's top as like an area.

Once landed Danzo held up his Sharigan eyes each where Mangekyo sharigan. He then said, "by the powers of this eyes all tailed beast most listen! Do what I say! Attack this village!"

Naruto laughed he was holding his stomach laughing! "you old fool I told you I'm not a tailed beast! I'm a devilman. A human merged with a demon, making a demonic body that has a human soul! My human soul protects me form Tailed beast control! My demonic chakra protects me from the mind control powers it has on humans That power is useless against me!"

Down below Akihsia was about to join in the battle against the Root but Himeji in Witch blade mode stopped him with a hair tentacle as she used her arm blade to cut a root in half, "you are need else were Akihisa!"

Akihsia then turned the Omnitrix to Atomix and transformed, "you are right dear!" Atomix then turned the dial making four spike pop out. Atomix was going ultimate!

In moments Atomix Metal parts burned away revealing a being made of pure Atomix energy, giving off a green glow. He looked like a pure energy humanoid with brighter hair like parts, he had Akihsia face and flow off to join Naruto.

Yuuko who was in her Anodite form snapped her fingers turning Root Anbu's in to rabbits, "Sweet he's like a male Anodite! I'm so turned on right now It's not even funny!"

Lala was using her Almighty tool in sword mode, to use a 36 caliber phoenix attack to slash the enemy attackers, "Save it for tonight!"

Up on the tree Arena.

Naruto was still on the ground laughing and Danzo growled, "How dare you mock me!"

Danzo then tried to strike only for a large green hand to grab him the hand was just floating in the air and he heat up destroying his ten eyed arm by turning its cells away making him scream.

Ultimate Atomix then hovered before him, "Behold Danzo I am now a being of pure energy. And I can read your mind I know this eyes that aren't yours to start with allow you an extra life by sacrificing them so!" Ultimate Atomix then showed the brutality all ultimate forms to by way of ripping out Danzo's last sharigan!

Danzo then screamed and Ultimate Atomix landed, and held out his hand and said, "If it makes you Feel better you were doomed from the start!" He then made the large hand construct drop Danzo.

Were Naruto tackled Danzo from behind and ripped out the man's throw from the back of his neck killing him.

Naruto then laughed as Danzo's blood covered him.

Ultimate Atomix blinked in shock, "you better not go to the dark side Naruto, after all I do believe energy being beats devilman."

Naruto cleaned himself up by forcing Chakra throw his skin in cloths burning off the blood. "I won't."

Down below the Root anbus stopped frozen unable to act without there leader they were soon all killed. The day was over. The bad guys lost once more.

To be continued.

Akihisa then showed up now normal. "ok now major events. Danzo and Sasuke are dead, Hinata is now leaving the planet with us, we have a sharigan eye now. I showed a dark side there, and I know have an energy being transformation like Yuuko."

Yuuko then hugged him, "And I'm loving it!"

Omake one.

Yuuka sat down in her chair holding a sleeping Celine as she said. "Ok everyone this pretty much ends the Naruto arc next chapter will be its official end with our leaving the leaf arc. Hope you all enjoyed it. Read and review and two days Yuuka's corner is a little different."

Yuuka then showed a picture of ultimate Atomix. "to day we are talking about the new Ultimate form Ultimate Atomix. Atomix despite how he looks is not a robot, but a being of living metal, like Upgrades."

Yuuko then pointed to the energy being, "Now we saw this chapter like his normal self he can made Atomix energy and fly. But the ultimate version has evolved past the need for its body and is now a pure energy being, giving him greater control over Atomix energy, and energy in general"

The picture then changed to the giant green hand. "He can alter and convert energy in the air to Atomix energy then convert it to a solid light like state to make things out of energy. He is more like a male anodite then Atomix in his levels of power and ability to manipulate energy. In short this is Akihsia's strongest transformation, topping Ultimate devil!"

Yuuka waved, "Ok now then that's it bye!"

End omake.

Omake two.

In the space prison Shinji charged at the Techadon Vilgax cyborg zombie in forth gear, hitting him with a super enlarged right hook knocking it back braking off it's right arm.

Before it could repair its self Shinji jumped up and delivered a super enlarged drop dick that smashed it more. "16 years! That's how long I've been in prison for being at the wrong got dam place at the wrong got dam time! And I've been in this hell hole for five!"

He then super enlarged both his arms and said, "Now I can be free! Return to my wife! My Misato, someone else misplaced in space and time thanks to the Eva, and finally see my Son! She was pregnant when they moved me where visitors can not come! And the only thing stopping me is you!" KING KONG GUN!"

He then crushed the thing in both arms the force completely destroying the cyborg zombie with a blast. He then went from fourth gear to base and smirked Vilgax was gone.

He then left to go to the plumbers, "Come on a deal is a deal, give me my badge, I'm ready to be a red spot and get out of this hell hole! And to see my son for the first time in my life!"

One of the plumbers hand him a badge and said, "welcome on board.

Shinji smiled, "Honey I'm coming home!"

End omake


	69. Goodbye leaf hello RWBY!

Naruto was being lead through the now empty Root base by his mother, "Mom why did you drag me here when I could be with my girls?"

Ryoko rolled her eyes, "Boys, and we're here because there is something you will want to see." They then came to a tube that held a sleeping five-year-old boy.

The boy had red hair whisker marks on his face, dressed in white pjs. He had a pair of fox ears on top of his head, and a fox tail which he was using as a pillow.

Naruto's eyes bugged, "What am I looking at?"

Ryoko pulled out a clip board, "Danzo found and captured Sasuke's mother who was still alive, and using left over genetic material used her as a surrogate mother to make Kushina and Minato another child, in hopes this would give the child the sharigan. Then they injected the unborn child with Nine Tails Chakra while still in the womb, Sasuke's mother died birthing this little guy here. Half human half demon, your baby brother."

Naruto had tears in his eyes and in moments ripped the tube open.

The little boy then began to wake up something in the tube having kept him a sleep, He yawned and looked around, "you are you guys?

Naruto got down and offered the kid his hand, "I'm Naruto your big brother. Do you have a name little brother?"

The little boy's eyes sparkled as he jumped into Naruto's arms. "the mean man in toilet said I didn't deserve one."

Ryoko got down and rubs the little boys head, "Then let me name you Menma. My name is Ryoko I'm your mother.'

The little boy then jumped in to Ryoko's arms happily.

Meanwhile

Tsunade was having a drink with Kaoru in her office.

Tsunade had finished signing the treaty, "and with this one week from now a space ship will come to take anyone who want to join this 'plumber' to go train for it. But after events more people are leaving anyway. But still how do you handle it?"

Kaoru took a drink and looked puzzled, "How do I handle what?"

Tsunade looked her dead in the eyes, "Having a grandson that powerful! He turned into a got dam energy being! Then defeated one of the strongest warriors this planet has ever made in a few seconds! How do you handle a grandson That strong?"

Kaoru smiled and crossed her arms, "I handle it because he is a good person who doesn't have one bad bone in his body. He would never use his powers to harm others. He's a protector a hero, and truly selfless. It's why Azmuth trusted him with the watch in the first place."

Tsunade blinked, "May be it's just how my world is, but I find it hard to believe someone truly selfless can stay as such. Naruto didn't he became a brutal monster in combat!"

Kaoru shock her head feeling sick, "and so is my grandson when he changes into an ultimate. I've been a human space cop fighting against monsters you can't believe for most of my life. I know one has to do what it takes to win, as losing means other people will suffer."

Tsunade looked stunned to the point she dropped the sake bottle she was holding.

Kaoru then continued, "Naruto is a devilman a human soul in a demonic body. His pure heart is the only reason his soul survived. He fights the way he does as like all devilmen his instincts makes him an animal in a fight. With is nothing new, the boy wasn't taught right here leading to him lashing out in his fights with whatever he had with little planning. If anything he's more planning in his strikes and fighting style making him more deadly."

Tsunade thought it over and paled, the fight with Sasuke replayed in her mind how he had a multiple counter for his eyes, how he used his enhanced sense to see in a field were a normal person would be blind. "whole shit! More powerful savage, and planning! It's official Naruto is the biggest badass world has ever birth."

Kaoru then spoke up, "Now then most of us will be leaving tonight. But Naruto Ryoko, Nana, Momo and Hinata will be staying a week, to allow Hinata to pack, and Naruto wants to go see his friend Gaara, they'll be leaving when the Space bus to the plumbers' academy comes. Also if I hear any ward of someone trying to make it so Naruto's baby brother made by Danzo in hopes of having a half demon with the sharigan from leaving with his family, well let's just say there will be nothing left of this place but a whole in the ground."

Tsunade blinked a few times, "I'll make sure they all get off world safely."

Kaoru smiled and got up, "Make sure of it, I would hate to have to blow a place up" she then left the office and walked out of the hokage tower.

Tsunade then pulled out another sake bottle and drank it as she said. "the Sins of the leaf have come to light. And the fallout is scary."

Meanwhile on board the Ship.

Akihsia was sitting down talking to Azmuth, "well Sense. Another adventure has come and gone, what do you think is next?"

Azmuth then pulled out a red crystal, "Restoring the race you call Diamondhead's world and people with this. The backup crystal. Something I made after I sampled their DNA it can fix their crystal planet, and bring its people back to life by making them from the DNA blue prints inside. I haven't use it yet as only two people can use it."

Akihsia looked confused, "and who are they?"

Azmuth smiled, "One the planets man made guardian who is now dead, but the Second is the guardian's genetic back up, the form you call Chromastone."

Akihisa looked at the watch, "wait the second person is me!"

Azmuth nodded, "Yes and don't' looked shocked, you know the main function of my omnitrix is to restore life. Being a weapon is only secondary. Besides you already used it to restore a race once. Big chills race were all killed in the war. But when you laid eggs as big chill, you brought them back."

Akihisa smiled as he made a fist and looked at his watch, "So now we're going to do it again."

Azmuth smiled, "that's the spirit!"

Later on after take up.

Akihisa was transformed into Chromastone and was hovering in space. His normally pink crystals were red thanks to absorbing the backup crystal before him a damaged large crystal was being pulled back together.

Once it was complete the backup crystal Finished rebuilding it you could see a group of Diamondheads appearing, some male some female, and one Chromastone could be seen on its surface.

The other Chromastone lacked the omnitrix symbol and its eye was white, he smiled and waved to Akihisa.

Akihsia smiled as Chromastone before he saw what looked like a spaceship with a larger one on top of it. The larger black ship had spider like legs hooked to it.

Chromastone then touched the rim of the dial and said, 'Sense. I spot what looks like an older model plumber ship with a spider class boarding ship. Going to investigate." She then turned to dial to become Ampfibian and flow to the ship.

Azmuth's voice then came over the omnitrix, "ok but be quick about it.

Passing through the walls in to the ship being board.

Once inside he was jumped by two androids that looked like the models used by Vilgax. They said, "Omnitrix detected!"

Ampfibian's tentacle arms then touched them and shocked them frying them out in moments. The jelly fish like alien then rubbed the top of his head, "Ok they are Vilgax's models and programmed to look for the watch. That doesn't seem right thought the news said Vilgax was taken over by the techadon parts in his system turned into a cyborg zombie and destroyed by a rubber man."

The Omnitrix's timer then went off returning him to human.

Akihisa then heard something and turned to follow it.

He saw a large number of android attacking four girls.

The first and youngest was in a black outfit, red cape and hood, she had silver eyes black hair right red dyed tips.

The second had long blond hair using to gauntlet with blasters built into them as weapons.

The third was dressed in all white with white hair, a scar over her eyes, using a fencing foil as a weapon.

The final one was dressed in a white tank top black vest black shorts black stockings black shoes, a black bow in her hair, she was using a sword as a weapon, she was also using it's sheave which was also sharp.

An android then tried to strike Akihsia making the four girls turn to see Akihsia slam down the dial and transform into Upchuck.

Upchuck then eat the Android and through it up ass explosive green energy balls at six more making the four girls turn green.

The youngest one named Ruby Rose said, "what the hell did I just see!"

The blonde haired one named Yang Xiao long said, "I don't know!"

The girl in black named Blake Belladonna, "I will never unsee see this!"

The girl in white named Weiss Schnee was the greenest, "GROSS!"

Upchuck then turn the dial and morphed in to Blitswolfer who in savage seconds had ripped apart the reaming android in the room to piece to the four girls shock.

Akihsia then hit the dial and returned to human form. "Sorry for the scare My names Akihsia Yoshii and don't' worry I'm not a space pirate. In fact, I hate them more than anyone. Now as we have a moment you girls care to tell me why you're in this area of space?"

Ruby said, "We'll be asking the question Mr. Shapeshifter! Now how did you do that!"

Akihisa then held up the omnitrix and pointed to it, "With my weapon the Omnitrix!" the fact they didn't know about it showed it was this girls first time off their planet

Ruby then grabbed it her eyes sparking till Yang grabbed her and said, "Back off the alien boy's arm Little sister. Ok you told us we do have a moment you tell us your story and we tell you ours."

Akihsia put his hands in his pockets and said "Deal."

After telling his story and pulling out some pictures on his phone to prove it the four girls were stunned.

Blake was the only one able to speak, "ok them I'm black, this is ruby, yang and Weiss we're team ruby. As for how we are here."

Flashback.

The four girls were on the run; the Dragon fall of beacon had forced them out.

Yang held her injured right arm it had a large cut on it she looked to Blake, "thanks for saving me from losing an arm to your stalker ex Blake."

Blake looked back memories of using her weapons ribbon as a rope to pull her out of the way of Adam's slash still fresh in her head, "don't' mention it Yang."

Soon they came to what was once Ruby and Yang's house, it was destroyed by grimm only leaving the basement which had trap door in it, something Yang and Ruby never saw before.

Ruby blinked "I never knew our basement had a trap door."

Weiss put her hands on her hips, "it's probably some kind of bunker how about we use it to regroup as Yang's injured we don't' have beacon and there are more grimms than ever?"

They all nodded and hate for it once they saw what looked like a space ship in a cave.

They all stared wide eyed

Blake point to it, "why is there a spaceship under you guys house?"

Yang blinked holding her arm, "Dad said he built the house himself… and he came from some place outside the Kingdoms… holly Shit Ruby! I think our dad's an alien!"

Ruby was wide eyed, "holly shit!"

End flash back.

Blake then finished with, "and to spare you some boring details we chose to hide inside of it, grimm found it and attacked it's from the outside making one of us fall on the launch button and we were sent into space, the ship then made the jump to light speed so we don't' know how to get home. Then this ship land on this one, then robots attack, and that's when you came in."

Akihisa nodded and said, "Well I have to say it does sound like your dad is an alien, it's comment for ships to crash land on planets that don't have space travel yet, so people just live there while trying to repair their ships, and family start is also normal. It's how Kyouko's parent's meet."

Yang rubbed her arm it had healed sense she recovered and said, "so that makes me and Ruby part alien."

Weiss crossed her arms, "So I'm the only human on the team."

More androids then arrived and in Seconds Akihsia turned into Shocksquatch, "well time to smash some bots!"

To be continued.

Omake one.

Shinji was now dressed in a plumber uniform. Black pants white boots, white chest and shoulder armor, white armored gloves. His red spot badge on his chest he smiled as they came to a space station.

Meanwhile on it.

A woman named Misato dressed in a red dress was in her home she looked to be 30 but as she eat a devil fruit that allowed her to change the age of anything who truly knows what her real age is, she looked out the Window to see 15 year old son junior looking up as a ship was landing.

Junior was short of Shinji Ikari Junior, he was dressed in a white shirt black pants and black shoes.

Misato then land as someone got off the ship she knew who it was. The name walking up was Shinji Ikari sir. Now a plumber. Misato ran out, "SHINJI!"

Both junior and sir said, "YES MOM/MISATO?"

Both Shinjis then looked at each other.

Junior said, "Wait you know my mom?"

Sir. Smiled, "I should I'm your dad" He then got down and offered his hand to him, "Nice to meet your son."

Junior in moments hugged his dad. And Sir Smiled.

Misato smiled as she whipped a tear, For the first time sense Eva-01 displaced her and Shinji in space and time she was happy.

End omake.

Yuuka then appeared in her set petting Zed as she said, "ok everyone welcomes to our next little mini arc that will last till chapter 74. The girls are from RWBY but you could possible guess. Now the plumber staring omakes will continue through it.

Yuuka then cleared his through, "instead of a guest we're going on some facts about the last few plumber omakes, the event with Shinji were to set up a future arc that will be the start of the year four part of the story. Now that the foreshadowing is over the omakes will move back to our earth team."

Yuuka then said, "also we hope you enjoy the Team Rwby in space mini arc. Also Team Rwby come from an altered version of volume three where the team stuck together and Blake was able to redoes the damage done to Yang's arm at the last minute.

Yuuka smiled, "and finally this arc will have some lasting effects on the story. Well good day, as always read and review."

End omake.

Lala then jumped up, "Hi everyone as Akihisa is busy I'll handle the sendoff, as the Naruto arc closes here. Time to reveal the current standings on the reader picked arc for year four. Dimensional travel arc is in first place, with space travel and magic themed arcs tied for second."


	70. Chop Chop attack

Through the Ship Team rwby and Akihisa were battling android

As Upgrades Akihisa stretched his arms and fused with the two machines and made them fire on the other android in the hall. "I hate robots!"

Weiss w held up her blade and used it as a focus to call out a summoning glyph and from the Glyph the Giant armor she once defeated appeared in icy blue light from the waist up and used its sword to slash the seemingly endless amount of Machines. "What do this thing come keep coming from?"

Upgrades turned his head three hundred and sixty degrees around to shot an android that tried to sneak up on him. "right now sense this models have been made obsolete you can may the portable factories to make a hundred an hour on a buy one get one free sale. And I'm not joking."

Ruby was using her speed to dash around using her scythe to slash the machines leaving behind rose peddle behind as she moved, "I wish we had some ammo!" She then stabbed her Scythe into the floor and hopped on to the handle to avoid a blast.

Ruby then kicked the robot's head off, "Some dust would also be great!"

Yang activated her Semblance burning red as she crushed androids under her fist and said, "Tell me about it!"

Blake used her sword's chain sickle form, spinning it around by the ribbon it used in place of a chain to slash the machines around her about quickly, using her weapons blade sheave as a sword to slash about any that made it through.

Soon all the androids were destroyed and in walked a flesh and blood pirate.

The pirate looked to be a member of Fourarms race with metal gauntlets on his arms. The only thing he had on was black pants held up by a rope. He was missing his upper right eye which had a patch on it. He was bold.

On his chest was a tattoo of what looked like a cartoon skull version of Vilgax's face with crossed bones behind it, Clearly Vilgax's jolly Roger.

Akihisa timed out and returned to his human form. "so the Vilgax pirates are behind this, But Your captain was captured and died in jell from the techadon parts he put into his own body! Why are you still together?"

The member of four arms race point to Akihisa, "for revenge against you! You are the only one to defeat him, you are the one he drove to crush to the point of putting those evil parts into his body. You won't even give him the honor of dying in combat! So I Gaven will crush your skull Omnitrix wielder!"

Yang then growled and charged, "enough talk!" She growled as she went to slug him in the gut, only for Gaven's body from the waist up to pop off and float up making Yang's fist miss. And everyone's eyes to widen.

Akihsia searched through his aliens. "Devil fruit powers!"

Gaven's lower body then kicked a stunned Yang back as his arms from the elbow down detached. "Yes I eat one of those fruits who mutate that body in logic defying ways. I eat the Chop chop fruit making all my parts detachable!" Gaven's gauntlet to sprout blades from both ends and his arms span turning them into controllable never landing two blade throwing stars that flow at the stunned gang.

As Team Rwby split up to run, Akihsia to transform into Waterhazard and fire off a large blast of water that hit Gaven's lower body knocking it over and making his other parts fall over. "to bad the fruits side effects make it so you lose power and or become paralyzed based on the amount of water your body is touching!"

Gaven's arms got up and charged at the four girls as his torso float up and his lower body jumped up, "Doesn't matter I owe the captain to much!"

Waterhazard fired again only for Gaven to avoid it by splitting his torso and head in half right down the middle, "what can you owe him, your race was trapped in the null void before last summer."

Gaven then answered, "Yes but I meet him in jail I became one of his new recruits who helped him plan a jail brake, his last act as a main before the evil techadon parts took control of him turning him into a cyborg zombie was drawing fire so me and my new crewmates could escape! I owe him my freedom! So I will kill his arch enemy for him!"

Weiss summoned a glyph before her to act as a shield against one of the arms turned target seeking giant throwing stars. "this is Too got dam weird!"

One of Gaven's legs then lift up and kicked sending it's left leg off spinning where it hit Ruby who was in mid run in the gut knocking her down!

The leg then returned to the lower body like a boomerang.

One of the blades then head for Ruby who was just getting up and it would have taken her head off if one of Waterhazard's water blasts hadn't knocked it off course.

Ruby was panting and pale from how close to death she came she jumped up and grabbed her weapon and saw akihsia now firing off more water blasts at Gaven's torso, and she said, 'thanks!"

Akihsia then said, "don't' mention it!" he kept firing but as Gaven saw them coming he kept braking apart more! That is when he spotted his legs walking around and remembered one of Zoro's stories. "Got dam it I'm stupid!"

In that moment Waterhazard turned the dial and morphed into big Chill before he turned the dial making fore spikes come out. Big chill's colors then became red as his body's wings morphed to be more fire like.

Big chill had morphed into ultimate Big chill, the evolved alien then fired off a red flame like beam of plasma at Gaven's lower body drawing out all the heat out of the air around it making Gaven scream as the beam was so cold it burned!

In a moment the lower body was encased in ice. Making all of Gaven's parts fall out of the air and land on the floor.

Blake blinked as she said, "What the hell just happened?"

Akihsia smiled, "I remembered something my friend Zoro once told me about how he and his friends battled someone who like wise eat the chop chop fruit. The fruit had a limit to his powers. For them to work he need to always have one food on the ground. So his feet couldn't fly away. He could use them as boomerangs but they would always fall out of the air."

Weiss snapped her fingers, "so sense you remembered the fatal flaw in his powers you target his lower body and trapped it in it Water's solid form to trigger to paralyze effect enough water has one someone who eat a devil fruit."

Ultimate big chill nodded as he hit the dial and returned to human form. Akihisa then said. "bingo."

The right side of Gaven's head not attached to anything then spoke. "My lose doesn't matter. We know your own this ship. We will attack you. A whole crew who eat devil fruits awaits you, wanting your blood Omnitrix wielder! You will die on this ship!"

Akihsia then licked the half ahead away as they moved on, "Come on we got to disconnect the pirates from this ship!"

Team Rwby then followed him as Ruby said, "But I'm team leader!"

Yang then said, "Little sister he's going to be leader of a galactic empire, and knows more about what we're facing.

They soon came to more androids lead by a member of Blitswolfer's race. The alien wolf man had on only black shorts with the Vilgax pirate's jolly roger printed on the left leg.

The alien wolf growled as he said. "Time for your deaths!" his arms then morphed into feathered wings still holding his normal claws hand like claws now morphed into large Talons.

His mouth morphed into a beak still filled with sharp fangs. His tail became bird like, his feet also became talons.

The large former wolfman like alien then grow three times larger, as is normal with a zoan type devil fruit user. Then let out a sonic roar knocking our heroes back.

It's roar's power was booster by its increase in size as Team rwby covered their years Akihsia slammed the dial and became echo echo!

In a flash Echo Echo morphed into his ultimate form and his disk multiplied and lead out a sound that at first would have been heard if not for the bird type zoan user's scream but then it's sound seamed to vanish as the wolf like Zoan user fell over in pain, ending his Sonic scream attack.

Team rwby got up and rubbed their ears as hearing slowly came back to them as they saw Ultimate Echo Echo's sonic disk making sound but heard nothing and yet the Wolf man who eat a bird devil fruit was on the ground screaming and his android were falling apart.

Blake held the cat ears hidden by her bow and screamed. "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD MAN MAKE IT STOP!"

Ultimate Echo Echo then took a moment to cover the girls' human ears making the cat girl relax, "sorry I have my sonic disk set to a high note that humans can't hear to knock out our bird dog man, and it apparently makes the android fall apart. No wonder they are out dated."

Soon the machines fell apart and the pirate passed out and returned to normal.

Akihisa then returned to human making the sonic disks vanish in to thin air. "Ok let's get a move on!"

The four heroes then ran past the downed pirate.

To be continued.

Omake one.

Miharu was dressed in a green skirt yellow long sleeve top that showed her shoulders, and a pair of yellow boats.

Right now she was in Death city meeting spirit. After all she want to meet her new girlfriend Maka's father.

She was sitting in a chair facing spirit who was on his couch sitting down with his cane in his hand.

Spirit then said. "From what Maka tells me your one of those space cops from Akihisa's universe? Do you know him or one of his counter parts?"

Miharu nodded yes, "Yes I'm his friend and one of the first people to know he was the omnitrix wielder. We tried to keep aliens under wraps but it didn't work out. But that wasn't because of a mess up. A fire happened at a school dance that forced Akihisa to transform to save everyone."

Spirit held his cane in both hands and said. "Ok then. I know Akihisa won't be friends with someone who had no morals. But now you listen to me. Maka is my little girl. I've been robbed of 20 years of my life by Maltruant. And lost much of the time I would have already had with Maka thanks to a witch using magic to seduce me and made me look like a low down dirty cheater, which my homophobic ex-wife used to turn my baby against me for the longest time."

Miharu then said, "then Maka found out she liked girls and was worried about everyone hating her thanks to her mom's rants till she meat Akihisa and Harem. Then she finally gained the courage to come out thanks to the end of the time war. I heard the story from Both her and Akihisa."

Spirit then smiled, "Good then I don't' have to tell you. I don't have much time with Maka, or Stinger the son I didn't know I had left. I'll be lucky if I make it to the day one of my future grandkids joins the DWMA. So I'll tell you this, if you break My Maka's heart, at this point I'm not scared of jail!"

Miharu's raised an eye brow. "you don't' beat around the bush!"

Maka then came in and pulled Miharu away to give her a tour of the city."

Spirit smiled as he got up and said. "He may not have been here long but That Teenage shape shift changed this world for the better and left his mark."

End omake.

Omake two.

Yuuka appeared smiling in her set on the ship as she said. "And Welcome to Yuuka's corner everyone. Welcome to Chapter Seventy. And now for some quick trivia. Thanks to this chapter the only type of devil fruit that hasn't appeared yet is Logia. And we have our First Zoan user. But Brook still remains as the first devil fruit user to appear. Now then on to the omake."

Yuuka then held up some reports. "Now once more we don't have a guest instead we are talking real news. Now then. With the events of Incarcecon's fall some interesting things have come to light. And it proves Brook's aliens stole all the devil fruit's theory."

Yuuka's screen showed some records. "Records show the warden had bought devil fruits on the black market and eat them to inmates as they arrived. And had been filming to battles between them on a black market video channel for money. The purchase records have been tracked as far back as the great pirate area. Showing aliens had been gathering them up to sell for a long time. Till devil fruits just were on earth anymore."

Yuuka's screen then showed the image of five devil fruits. "Now then five uneaten devil fruits were found and are being studied by the plumber research and development team. Now they scanned and took enough samples they believe they will be able to make man made devil fruits of all types soon."

Yuuka then showed a list of plumbers, 'Now in wake of all of this the plumbers are putting together a team of all devil fruit user, going to be head by Shinji Ikari, His wife Misato who has an age changing fruit. Five plumbers will be chosen as the base case owners of the five on hand at the moment to join the team. So yet now the only other known member his Shinji Junior who like both his parents eat a devil fruit. More on the story when the devil fruit team is fully formed with all eight members."

Yuuka then said. "and also Juniors devil fruit is Paramecia type. Please leave your idea of which fruit it is in your reviews. Now read review and enjoy good night."

To be continued.


	71. Ultimate fourarms vs Inanimate spider!

In the spaceship.

Team Rwby were in a clearing no machines but five paths lay before them.

Ruby looked down them all, "Which way to do go, there's five paths and five of us may be we could split up?"

Weiss crossed her arms. "Ruby have you forgotten the power of our pirate attackers? The five of us together could just barely beat this guys. Besides I'm not going anywhere without Mr. shape shift!"

Akihisa was looking through his aliens, "My names Akihisa!"

Yang then said. "we know but still we need to pick a path before the pirates find us!"

Blake then looked to Akihisa and screamed as she jumped on to Yang for Akihisa had become ultimate Wildmutt. "SCARY ALIEN DOG THING!"

Ultimate Wildmutt then sniffed the paths, "Ok four of this thing have pirates in them, but the one in the middle smells ok, I could be wrong as Machines don't' have scents."

Blake got off of yang and she was crying, "ok but please don't turn into a dog again!"

Akihisa rolled his eyes as they rain down the middle bath to find some robots. They were red had three spiders like legs arms that where tree fingered claws with guards on them, and tow red spheres for eyes.

They looked like they fold into a cylinder.

As the Robots went to attack their hands formed red energy blades the machines were easy to cut down accept for one.

Akihsia turned into Fourarms and went to punch a robot only for the machine to switch from suit to an energy shield made from the guard around his arms.

The robot used them to block all Fourarms punches, "It's like it's guessing were I'll strike this model of machines can't do that!"

Blake then looked at the machine and picked up a faint glow of an aura around the robot, "IT HAS AN AURA IT'S ALIVE!"

The Robot then jumped back from four arms and spoke something this model couldn't possible too. "you are right I am what you call an inanimate zoan user. An Inanimate object brought to life by being merged with a zoan class devil fruit. Now I'm shocked the cat girl could defect it as this aura crap I've never heard about. But now I guess I have play for keeps now!"

The inanimate zoan user then morphed into his animal form a giant spider covered in metal armor for an exo-skeleton, it's eyes were all red eye spheres, it's front legs had its robotic arm guards. All eight legs had three fingered clawed hands.

The large spider was giant and he looked to them," the call me spider!" he then opened his mouth revealing fangs and past them a mouth field with buzz saw blades for teeth!

Weiss held her sword out shaking, "this is so freaky!" she then summoned a glyph form the giant armor to pop out of the glyph from the waist up where it swung its giant sword.

Only for spider's front guard to block the blade in shield mode, before he morphed the other leg to sword mode and slashed the armor in half making it explode into a rain of what looked like glowing snow.

Spider then formed all his claws into sword mode making himself taller so now he was towering over them even more. "What the hell was that weak ass thing going to do? Now get in my belly!"

Weiss then screamed as Ruby went in to slash the thing with crescent rose only to be stuck to a wall by a burst of webbing from Spider's mouth.

Ruby looked grossed out, "this is nasty!"

Blake then avoid a blade leg coming down on her as she said. "So strange! Yet amazing!" she then used her semblance to hide behind a clone so the clone was impaled on the energy bladed leg instead of her.

Yang then jumped on to Spider's back and started punching the back of his head," tell me about it!"

Spider looked discomforted by this and removed his energy blades and rolled over crushing Yang under his body as he got up and crawled up to be standing on the sealing.

Yang was crushed and crying. "Ouch!"

Spider then jumped down landing on Blake and he roared making Blake pale at the buzz saw filled mouth before her!

That is when four arms turned the dial making four spikes pop out! In a flash four arms changed. He grew another set of arms, and two more faces one on the left side of his head the other one the right side giving him a total of 12 eyes. Three spikes formed on each of his fingers giving him six spiked fists.

His outfit changed. The evolved omnitrix symbol was on a green crossed vest on his chest. He had long pants with a green metal band, he also had this bands around his wrist and ankles.

Ultimate Fourarms then punched spider in the face knocking him off Blake and making him hit a metal wall.

The evolved alien then ripped the webs off of Ruby freeing her despite the webs having hardened into a metal. The right face that looked sad, then spoke sadly "Ok Spider!"

The middle face who looked angry then growled out, "It's me you want!"

The left face that looked happy then happily said, "So leave the girls out of this!"

Spider then got up his head dented by the ultimate's fist, "Ok then you want to go omnitrix wielder."

The spider then lunged at ultimate four arms with his energy blades turned on only for ultimate form arms to jump and hit the spider in the jaw with a three spiked fisted upper count making its head hit the metal roof.

Spider hit and fell over just to be punched in the face by a three armed left hook! The spider was knocked over on to its side.

Ultimate Fourarms then rushed in and started unleashing a flurry of spiked punches into the Gut repeatedly hitting the spider in his under belly the weak point on any spider. The pure speed of the punches make it appear that the six armed evolved alien had a hundred on each side of his body.

Yang then finally picked herself up and cracked her back popping her spine back into place and gasped at what he saw. "holly shit! Just holly Shit!"

Ruby got down and said. "Yeah I thought you were the master of punch. But you don't even come close to this!"

Blake then said, "and the spider is just lying there taking it screaming in pain! I don't know what's more interesting yet strange the devil fruits or Akihisa's watch!"

Weiss blinked and said, "the watch! Always the watch!"

The omnitrix soon timed out and Ultimate four arms became akihsia Yoshi again.

The giant spider then returned to his robotic form in too much pain to remain a giant spider, his chest plate was punched apart revealing his wires and some of the organic parts that remained in his shell.

Spider held his gut bleeding a strange mix of blood an oil as he said. "Dam dog! No wonder the captain lost to you! You are a combat beast!

Spider then blocked out as his chest plate could be seen healing and repairing visible but slowly.

Blake blinked and said. "So strange yet amazing this thing is!"

Ruby then took a picture of it on her scroll and said. "So people will believe us!"

Yang flipped her hair, "I've never been out punched till now this is a new feeling!"

Akihsia smiled as he said. "Now come on let' get out of here the omnitrix is in recharge mode now, and we don't' want to be here when Mr. cybug wakes up!"

Team Rwby nodded and followed him down the halls.

They soon came to a large amount of more machines.

Blake looked through them. "noun of them have aura! So just smash!" she then used her sword and sharped sheave to slash part to Robots.

Ruby span with her scythe in hand slashing them in half. "did the Cybug remind anyone else of Penny?"

Weiss then resummoned the giant armor from the waist up and had it slash through the robotic armor," No!"

Ruby slashed the head off a robot and said. "come on they were both machines with souls."

Blake then quickly cut through more machine and said. "Penny was a human looking android. That was an inhuman machine!"

Yang activated her semblance and started punching Machines apart in one punch each, "besides that penny didn't turn into a giant spider!"

Akihsia was avoiding the machines attacks making them hit each other as he said. "besides that he had organic parts even as a machine so he's a cyborg not a machine. Does this penny have any organic parts?"

Ruby blinked as she cut off a head, "I guess not."

To be continued.

Omake

Yuuka then showed up, "ok major evens our first inanimate zoan user appeared in the form of spider. And we have a new ultimate! Ultimate four arms everyone!"

Yuuka then pulled out a chart, 'Now as with all Yuuka's corner this mini arc instead of guest we are talking about the world around us or universe in this case."

Yuuka point to the chart which had the three types of devilfruits, "as this guys are now major to the story line for now at least let's go over the types. "

Yuuka point to a picture of an animal. "zoan give one the power to become half man half animal or full animal."

Yuuka then point to a picture of fire, "Logia makes someone a living body made of an element. Making three bodies solid to the touch yet things are able to phase through them unless said thing is powered up with haki"

Yuuka then pointed to the world "other" "our final type paramecia if it doesn't let you turn into an element or an animal it's this type. So it's the other option of the devil fruits but has more diverse devil fruits like brooks return return fruit that lets the user come back to life."

Yuuka smiled, "Now Shinji's Ikari juniors devil fruit is paramecia now for your next clue on what fruit he has, it appeared after thriller bark arc ended. Enjoy see you next time."

End omake

Omake two on earth.

A sad looking teenager named Takashi Komuro was sitting in a plumber interrogation room the teenager was crying as Kubo walked in.

The teenager, "Look I'm sorry! My girlfriend cheat on me with my best friend then broke up with me I was so sad I didn't mean to trespass on plumber propriety! I Was just sad and mopping"

Kubo put down a file full of pictures, showing Takashi fighting and beating normal armored human plumbers, "Takashi. We're not arresting you. You beat some high ranking plumbers. We would like to offer you a job!"

Takashi's eyes shot open, "you want me to be a space cop?"

Kubo then hand him some nods, "yes we got a hold of some devil fruits and are forming a team of devil fruit powered plumbers, we not only want you as a plumber we want you to eat one of this fruits and gain super powers!"

Takashi blinked in shock, "you shitting?"

Kubo then put down a devil fruit on the table, "No! meet logia type Pika pika fruit! One light and you will be living solid light!"

Takashi blinked and quickly grabbed it took a bite and quickly fell over holding his stomach pale.

Kubo then hand him a badge, "Yeah they are nasty as hell welcome aboard!"

End omake.


	72. Venom vs time!

As Team RWBY and Akihisa raced through the Ship coming to the cargo bay.

Akihisa then opened a crate and pulled out a level five tech laser lance, "Laser lances?" He then opened it up to show no battery, "and once more a crate full of laser lance with out their power cells."

Akihisa put it down and closed the crate ad Ruby blinked, "why don't the space weapons have their power cells? Why have weapons with no ammo?"

Akihisa then said, "because their compact power cell hold as much power as a nuclear reactor and are super unstable and easy to brake making them banned in 90% of the milky way galaxy. I've seen the kind of blast that a few are capable of making before."

Robots then busted in and started firing on them Making team weapon spring in to action while Akihsia ducked to transform.

Akihsia slammed down the dial and transformed into upgrades. The blob then reached into the crate fusing his arms with laser lance the now working and upgrade lance then fired off blasting apart the machines

Ruby ducked to avoid laser fire and took note on the power of the blast, "that is one hell of a weapon it's blasting a part robots better my baby crescent rose can slash"

Upgrade then defused the laser lance and spoke, "powerful and easy to rewrite to a difference power score, may the original plan was to bring them to a planet and rig up new power cells."

Upgrade then walked over to a terminal and fused his hand in to it data glowed through his eyes, "Yeah my guess was right the ships log says your father was shipping replacement weapons to a war zone."

The mechamoprh than defused his arm from the terminal and said, "And there is a fork in the road up ahead we need to stick right!"

The group then head out.

Coming to the fork and when they stuck right they came to face with a white skinned alien that had pure red eyes a horn on its head an d four arms dressed in a robe.

The alien then crossed his arms, "so you are the ones with young Yoshi let me introduce myself I am Pysphon former vice captain now full captain of the Vilgax pirates' eater of the Venom venom fruit!"

He then held out his hand and made a giant snake out of venom "eat venom snake."

The Venom monster then charged making everyone jump back as upgrades hit the dial turning in to lode star who made a magnetic shield around himself and team Rwby.

Lodestar then looked to team ruby, "this isn't good his Devil fruit powers allows him to make constructs out of pure poison and covers his skin in Poison now while I have forms that are unaffected by poison what about you girls?"

Weiss raised her weapon and summoned out a glyph were the giant armor popped out from the waist up and swung its sword down on the Pirate

Only for Pysphon to hold out his hand revealing a wrist mount laser blaster that destroyed the armor in one shot, "you think I wouldn't be ready for noun organic life forms that would be unaffected by my poison?

Pysphon then pulled out a second wrist mount laser as a three head monster made of venom appeared on him, "My wrist mount laser would destroy that should be leaving you all to die by my Venom hydra!"

Ruby was shaking, "We're dead!"

Akihsia looked to the girls, "no we're not I got a plan but you'll have to trust me."

Yang blinked, "How are you talking your head isn't connecting to your body!"

Lodestar then dropped the shield and laser and a venom monster came at team ruby so they closed their eyes and screamed.

But nothing happened and the girls opened there eyes to see the monster and laser froze in place

Akihisa as clockwork looked at them, "I told you to trust me."

Blake looked around then then akihsia, "What did you do?"

Akihsia crossed his arms as he walked over to Pysphon, "I stopped time!"

Team ruby's jaws dropped.

Ruby was muttering unable to think of a response to this.

Yang's jaw was dropped, "Shape shifter say what now?"

Weiss's jaw dropped, "this is not possible!"

Blake looked to her, "hate to brake it to you but looks like it is!"

Clockwork removed the man's rest mounted blasters and check him for other weapons, "and now he's weaponless everyone gets behind him so the hydra doesn't get you."

Team ruby walked to be hind Pysphon and Yang switched her weapon to chain scythe mode as clock work's key started to turn, "and time in!"

Pysphon then unfroze as his hydra missed and he had no blasters, "What happened." Blake's chain scythe was then swung at him making him jump to the right to avoid.

He turned around and saw clockwork, "Oh no!"

Clockwork smirked as Pysphon tried to make another Venom snake but time froze once more. "Ok who's turn is it now!"

Weiss smiled as they moved out of the way of the forming venom snake as she summoned the giant armor once more and said, "I'm up next!"

Time then restarted and the giant armor swung at Pysphon at the right making him barrel roll out of the way as another one of his Venom monsters missed.

Clockwork them froze time once more, "time out!"

Time then froze as ruby turned her weapon to its alternate scythe mode with its blade straight out, as she said, "This is as hack as it gets!"

Clockwork then restarted time as Ruby swung her weapon almost cutting the Alien in half.

Pysphon fired a venom blast at the weapon making the blade melt. Ruby broke in to tears as she screamed, "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Ruby then went to punch the alien making him smile as Clockwork froze time before ruby touched him. This tiem Ruby was frozen too.

Clockwork then touched Ruby and said, "Let's rewind!" tiem then rewind for Ruby to be for she swung undoing her weapons damage and unfreezing her.

The girl hugged her weapon, "My baby's all better!"

Clockwork then hit her head, "What part of poison skin don't you understand if I hadn't frozen time right that moment you would have died by toxic touch!"

Ruby rubbed her head, "sorry!"

Yang then said, "then how am I going to hit him my weapon's don't cover my fingers!"

Clockwork then opened a portal, "I have a plan for that yoyo future me can we get some Diamondhead up in here!"

Another akihsia then stepped out making Team Ruby gasp!

The second akihsia turned into Diamondhead and made Crystal boxing gloves around Yang's weapon, "upgrade and no poisoning!"

Diamondhead then went through the portal making it close.

Clockwork looked at the stunned girls, "what sometimes you can only get help from yourself. I do it all the time."

Yang was too stunned to speak from the second Akihisa and just turned on her semblance as tiem unfroze.

Yang then became to punch the shit out of Pysphon who was in too much pain to counter, "that watch is so fucking hack it's got dam whack!"

Yang then punched him in the gut a few times before upper cutting him into the air then punching him into a wall.

Yang then punched the crystal gloves apart making them shatter as she said, "It's hack but I don't' care!"

Pysphon then stood up and tried to fire off a venom snake, "this can't be happening!" when the Venom snake charged Clockwork stopped time.

Clockwork then looked at the omnitrix symbol, to see it was red, "This isn't good the dial is red which means when I restart time I'll time out!"

Yang then blinked, "That's not good!"

A portal then opened and another Akihsia appeared and turned into clockwork, "Yo past me switch place with me it's what I did."

The clockwork with the red dial went into the portal, "I will come back through and become Diamondhead to make the crystal boxing gloves when the watch recharges."

Akihsia then looked to the girls who were stunned and eyes were twitching. "what I do this crap all the time."

Weiss then resummoned the armor and it moved so it's sword was at Pysphon's head before freezing, "ok time in!"

Clockwork then started time and the giant armor began to use its sword as a paddle to slap Pysphon's head over and over knocking him out.

The alien was down and Clockwork changed to Waterhazard and washed away the venom, "come on let's go and disconnect the pirate ship from this on and call for pick up."

Waterhazard then turned into clockwork and stopped time, "let's go in frozen time to save time."

Weiss then said, "I will never understand this but I'm ok with that!"

Yang then responded with, "I don't think anyone will understand this crap."

Ruby then blinked, "are we going to move past we saw two of someone twice?"

Blake looked back at her friend "I do believe so."

To be continued.

Omake one.

Yuuka then showed up, "Hi everyone! Welcome to Yuuka's corner. Now major events we've seen Clockwork's time control powers being used to their fullest in combat. And we've meet vilgax's replacement whose Venom venom fruit powers were no match for the omnitrix."

Yuuka then comment "now on to the news eighteight has been spot on earth trying to free her brothers sixsix and Sevenseven."

Yuuka then pulled out a chart, "and that's pretty much it, it's a slow news day."

She then pulled out a card, "well there are rumors of Azmuth working on a new omnitrix upgrade, and rumored sightings of Van Kliess around the universe."

Yuuka then said, "and that's all I got roll next omake!"

End omake.

Start omake two.

Takashi was walking with his plumber badge on his belt smiling, "I can't wait to till mom and dad I'm going to be a superhero!"

He then spot a lady in armor that looked like the number number siblings in the air, her hands turned into guns and fired on the area.

People were running but he noticed a girl had fallen and was about to be hit by a stray shot.

Takashi charged off appearing before her in a flash of light were he kicked away the laser shot and sent it back at the lady who screamed in some langue he couldn't understand, as she fell out of the air.

Takashi then went to help the girl up to see he knew her, "you Saeko captain of the kendo team we go to the same school!"

As the girl was helped to her feet she saw the badge, "and your Takashi the guy who's all mops around. You're a space cop?"

Takashi rubbed the back of his head as he said, "Yeah first day on the job. And I'm over that!"

Eighteight got up and fired on him only for Takashi to make a blade of light and spin it deflecting the shots, "Now get out of her I have super hero stuff to do!"

Saeko ran off as Takashi hit the translator button on his badge so he could understand eighteight.

Eighteight then spoke, "hand over my brother's red spot!"

Takashi then kicked sending of a large light bullet as he said, "NO Light bullet!"

The blast was so large it forced Eighteight into the air were Takashi vanished in a flash of light.

Eighteight looked around only for a bolt of light to hit her jetpack making her fall to the ground.

When she hit she got up and saw the light bolt turn back into Takashi.

Takashi smiled as he saw camera crews Takashi held up the piece sign and said, "Hi mom hi dad!"

Eighteight got up and turned her arms into blasters again firing off shots at Takashi.

The shots passed eight through him but he still held up his hands, "it can't hit me because of my devil fruit powers but DAM IT THEY STILL HURT BECAUSE THEY ARE MADE OF LIKE JUST LIKE ME!" WHO THE HELL EVEN MAKES GATTLING LASER GUNS!"

Takashi then cupped his hands together making a ball of light and in seconds he was sucked inside and fired off right at Eighteight hitting her dead in the head were he reformed and pulled out cuffs and hand cuffed her, "Got you Bitch! You have the right to remain silent everything you say can and will be used against you, if you don't have a lawyer one will be appointed to you. And your under arrest do you understand your rights?"

Eighteight then said, "Kiss my ass red spot!"

Takashi then hit the sent for pick up button on his badge and said, "I'll take that as a yes."

End omake.


	73. How Akihisa meet his little sisters!

Soon enough out heroes made it to the control room.

Akihisa looked at the damaged controls and turned into upgrades and merged with them taking control of the ship, "Ok now I will disconnect the pirate ship and call for pick up but this thing is so old it'll take time you girls just hold them off till I'm done!"

Ruby held her scythe up and span it as she said, "that we can do!"

Weiss readied her sword and said, "Anyone else feel like they're going to wake up and all this crap was a dream?"

Blake held her sword out using the sheave as a second blade, "Yes, but I'm pretty sure by now it's all real!"

Yang punched her fist together, "Ok, and also Dude Happy to be on the same side as you! I won't want fight against you!"

A horde of robotic drones then entered.

Ruby swung her scythe beheading a large number of them, "Ok Let's go team Ruby mission protect the shape shifter while he does whatever it is he doing."

Weiss held out her hand summoning a glyph making the giant armor once more appear from the waist up and slash apart the robotic drones. "Let's just get this weird day over with!"

Blake was hacking through Drones as she made a clone and hid behind it to avoid being shot, "I'm still hung on that time control spam!"

Yang turned on her semblance and smashed through robots as she said, "No I have to say that six armed thing, he turned into was the wildest thing I've ever seen."

Ruby span her scythe around her body slashing robots in half, "I'm still hung on the throw up powered form we met him in"

Weiss then made a glyph appear under Yang and it glow grown as it turbo charged Yang allowing her to smash throw Robot's quicker. "I'm still hung on Mr. All my parts can fly off my body and float around guy."

Akihisa then defused from the controls as the machines turned to run, "I disconnect their ship and pick up is going and I sent out a pirate report pretty soon every law enforcement ship within two light years of here will be coming after them they have to run now."

Ruby then jumped for joy, "then it's all over! Well ,accept for finding the way back to our home planet."

Upgrades turned back to Akihisa as he said, "I have some thoughts on that."

A little while later.

On board Akihisa's ship.

Lala Azmuth and Akihisa as ultimate jury-rig were hooking ruby's scroll up to the ships communication systems.

Yang then said, "So What is this again?"

Lala then said, "Simple by hooking your mobile device up to our ship it's range is boosted allowing it to call someone who's number you have."

Azmuth finished as he said, "and if you keep the call going long enough we can track it and get the coordinates for your home planet.'

Juryrig then gave the system a quick upgrade saying "Fix! Fix! FIX!" as he did it.

Juryrig then turned back into Akihisa and said, "But we only have one shot in this, as there is a chance the stress will shut off the ship's communication's systems.

Ruby then hit her dad's number on the quick dial for video call, "come on dad pick up."

On Remnant taiyang picked up a video call from ruby. "Ruby is it you!"

On the ship Ruby jumped for joy, "Dad you won't' believe it! We battled space pirates and meet this shape shifting guy!" Ruby then pulled Akihisa in the view.

Akihsia and Taiyang looked at each other in shock as they asked, "Dad? /Son?"

Blade and Weiss jaws dropped.

Ruby and Yang looked out each other and said, "THE SHAPE SHIFTER IS OUR BROTHER!?"

Taiyang looked stunned, "Akihisa I never thought I would see you again when I crashed."

Akihisa put his hands in his pocket and looked to the two girls who he now knew were his little sisters, "and I never thought I would be a shape shifter life has ways of surprising you, old man. And the surprises never stop."

Taiyang rubbed the back of his head, "How's your older sister?"

Ruby and Yang looked at each other again, "We have another sister?"

Akihsia then said, "out of the closet!"

Ruby and yang gasped, "We have a sister who likes girls?"

Akihsia then said, "and married one, now I'm going to get the next gasp over with Dad you're now a grandfather!"

Ruby and Yang once more gasped and said, "We're Aunts!?"

Ruby then said, "Dad how could you keep such secrets!? How come you didn't tell us you where an alien or we have siblings on other planets!? Anything else you hiding!?"

Taiyang then spoke, "girls I kept secrets because I want to protect you, I didn't want you to think you were freaks, and as I told Akihisa I thought it would be impossible for you guys to meet, so I didn't mention it so it won't' be on your minds."

Behind Taiyang appeared some beowolves forcing the man to turn around and pulled out two guns and fire dropping his scroll where it was crushed and the systems on the ship then blow up.

Azmuth then said, "Yeah we blow it! And we weren't on long enough for a good trace I could find your home planet from the data we did get it would take time."

Akihsia then turned to face Ruby and Yang his two new sisters, "I guess you guys can stay with me till then."

Ruby felt awkward about this and said, "Ok thanks big brother."

Weiss crossed her arms, "Ok what's next living skeleton!?"

Blake then looked behind them and her eyes widen as she turned Weiss around and she gasp because there was brook.

Brook tipped his hat, "hello ladies!"

Blake Weiss Ruby and Yang then faint as they screamed, "SKELETON!"

Brook then covered his face as he ran off crying, "why does everyone always do this when they meet me?"

Akihsia's eye twitched, "Well now this trip home took a detour!"

Later on in a room.

Weiss was waking up stretching as she said, "I had this strange dream we were in space meet a shape shifter with a harem, battled space pirates then found out the shape shifter was Ruby and Yang's older brother."

Weiss then blinked as she Saw Blake Yang and ruby playing with a green haired baby girl with a flower on her head.

Ruby tickled the girl's tummy, "wasn't a dream now come over here at meet Celine! Isn't she the cutest little thing!?"

Celine laughed and giggled as Yang joined in, "come on Look at aunty Yang look at aunty yang!"

Weiss then got up and looked at her, "aww she is the cutest little thing!"

Blake then tickled her chin, "Who's the cutest little baby in the universe you are!"

Celine then yawned as Himeji walked in and picked her up, "well looks like it's someone's nap time, and we're landing on earth in about six hours be ready for landing."

Ruby then got up and walked off, "Well I'm going to go look around this space ship, after all we got to get some info on what earth is like and the people we're dealing with."

Weiss then crossed her arms, "Ok I'll go talk to some of the males."

Yang then said, "I'll go meet our brother ten future wives, never thought I would say that!"

Blake, "I'll talk to the noun humans."

Ruby then said, "then I'll go talk to me and Yang's big brother. Saying that still feels weird."

Team Rwby then split up.

Ruby ran off using her semblance to try and find Akihisa and Sure enough she found him looking at a window at space with a small blue haired version of himself.

Akihisa smiled when he saw her and patted his son's head, "Nice to see you little sis, This is Frost, say hi to aunt Ruby Frost."

Frosted wave, "hi"

Ruby blinked, "How hold is he, looks four but that doesn't seem right."

Frost then said, "I'm only one and a half."

Ruby blinked, "is that an alien thing?"

Akihsia, put his hands in his pocket, "kinda it all goes back to my form big chill you know the ice breathing bug." Ruby nodded, as Akihsia continued, "well his race is asexual with every member of the race laying eggs once every eighty years, time came I was forced into Big chill and I throw up fourteen eggs."

Ruby gasped, "MY BIG BROTHER IS A MOTHER?!"

Akihisa rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, 13 of the new born baby big chills followed their instincts and went in to space to feed on star dust till they were full grown Frost here on the other hand had human and nine other race DNA in his body allowing him to take on this human form and stays with me."

Frost then point to his watch and removed it turning into his big chill form with a smile.

Ruby blinked, "well I don't know what to make of that!"

Frost then put his watch back on and once human again as Akihsia rubbed his head and said, "I'm not done yet, Big chill's race was all dead before this happened so every member of Big chills kind that's alive comes from me."

Ruby just blinked, "Ok, I don't know how to deal with this information."

Akihsia crossed his arms, "Despite what you think my watch was not made as a weapon. It was made as a DNA bank so if a race died they could be brought back! The shape shifting is just away to protect the wearer, Azmuth Sense want this thing to bring race back to life and I'm happy to help it happen."

Ruby then spoke up, "Well that does sound heroic why would there be a need for that surely all those things you turn into can't all be dead."

Akihisa then said, "Most are Ruby when this thing was being built there was a galactic scale war against the highbreed. Aliens that believed they were the first life forms in the universe and want to kill all the others. They held themselves in such high state they won't allow any new DNA in to their gene pools so they inbreed leading the last generation sterile. They were officially dead so they want to take the universe with them, and they almost did."

Ruby was place, "That's just horrible and disturbing! I mean what happened to the highbreed?"

Akihsia looked out the window, "Gid Lala's father leader lead the counter attack that destroyed their fleets making it so they couldn't kill any more races, he leaded the universe against the highbreed and when the highbreed all died he stayed in control of the rest of the races."

Ruby was place, "ok now once race being so strong they killed most of the universe, thanks for the nightmares big brother!"

To be continued.

Start omake.

Yuuka then appeared and said, "And it's time for Yuuka's corner! Major events the battle against the space pirates have ended. Akihsia finds out he has two little sisters, and we hear more about the high breed war this chapter."

Yuuka then said, "and also now time for the next clue as to what devil fruit Shinji junior has, it canon user in one piece was a revolutionary."

Yuuka then said, "ok and now down to other news we are only one chapter from being back on earth we left on 64 and are returning on 74 we haven't been on earth for ten chapters."

Yuuka then said, "and we got nothing else so roll the plumbers omake.

End omake.

Omake two start.

The next day Takashi was walking in to school people cheering for him then Rei ran up to him and tried to hug him but the light man just phased through her making her fall over on the ground.

Rei got up "Takashi please it's me Rei your.."

Takashi then cut her off by saying" Ex-girlfriend who cheated on me with my ex-best friend. Both you and Hisashi are dead to me. Now buzz off I got a new light in my life and I don't need you to darken it anymore."

Saeko then ran over to Takashi and bowed, "Takashi me and my father want to thank you for saving my life, I notice you can make a sword of light I would like to repay you for saying my life by teaching you how to use a sword."

Takashi rubbed the back of his head, "Sure"

Saeko smiled and blushed, "Ok it's a date then come over to my house at eight!" she then left.

Takashi then blinked as Takagi showed. Takashi then walked past her and said, "one moment! Please"

Takashi then went outside and jumped for joy!

Meanwhile a ship was landing.

Shinji Misato and Shinji junior then walked off.

Junior then looked to his dad, "so this is earth?"

Shinji then said, "yes not the one me and your mother were born on but it'll do, besides you need some friends your own age and species son. You start school tomorrow, Don't' be worried a plumber named Takashi who also has devil fruit powers goes there so you won't be the only devil fruit kid at school."

Junior then smiled as his father messed up his hair, "Ok dad."

End omake.


	74. finally home!

Blake was in the Ships on board lab watching Azmuth in his mechamoprh armor working on something.

The Faunas blinked as she asked, "Azmuth as a noun human could you tell me what earth is like?"

Azmuth looked at her, "I can walk the streets and no one looks at me strangely. Most of the people there are at the stage of evolution were hating someone for being or looking differently is no longer in their mind set, but don't get me wrong there are still a good bit of through backs who still dislike does who are differently. But the evolutionary throw backs are few."

Blake removed her bows, "So your saying someone like me could walk around and no one would say anything treat me any differently or say anything?"

Azmuth looked at her and said, "Akihisa's big sister married a half alien with wolf ears and an ear and no one said anything. Why would anyone say anything about just a pair of ears? Heck Naruto has fox ears and nine fox tails and no one treats him differently. Plus you've seen Looma she doesn't look remotely human and she is not treated differently."

Blake crossed her arms, "I'll believe it when I see it!" she then walked away and Azmuth said, " be careful were you step Run set up another one of her pranks, She has made it her life missing to get Lala!"

Blake then looked back as she stepped on a thin wire and a mix of honey ad feathers fell down on her from the roof.

Blake was shaking, "gross!"

Lala then walked out giggling, "Classic Run!"

Blake then ran off to find a shower to get clean.

Meanwhile

Yang was with most of Akihisa's girls, she was confused by how they were working on a chart were the only thing on it was Yuuka at spot one.

Lala then walked in " ok time to work on the pregnancy chart! And Nice try Run but your prank failed!"

Yang blinked and said, "SAY WHAT?"

Run then said, "First I'll get you one of this days Lala, and second it's as Lala said a chart of who gets pregnant when."

Yuuko then nodded as she said, "We all agreed only one pregnancy each so it won't be a who can give akihsia the most babies contest. But if it was a who can give birth contest me and Run would most likely tie for first, as both our race are famed for multiple births."

Yang blinked and said, "Ok but what is miss Always has a Camera on hand doing at top, I thought she didn't have any powers and couldn't fight?"

Himeji giggled, "Silly yang we making the chart based on what goes on in the bed room, and trust us Yuuka has earned the spot of first one to get pregnant. She is the Alpha female of this harem!"

Yang was blushing as she waved her hands around, "please no details!"

Chizuru tilted her head, "We weren't going too! What happens behind closed doors is for only the people involved to know about."

Yang out sigh of relief, "Thank goodness for a moment I thought I was about to hear about my big brother behind closed doors."

Looma put a hand on Yang's back, "Don't worry we would dare till a girl about her big brother's bed rooms skills no matter how great they are."

Yang was blushing, "I feel uncomfortable!"

Minami then said, "then before you go can you settle who should be number two, because right now it's a dead tie for second pregnancy between Himeji, Lala, and Looma."

Yang blinked stunned at the question and without Thinking she said, 'Pink hair!" she then ran out.

Himeji then looked to Lala, "Ok pink hair could be either of us, which one did she vote for?"

Looma then said, "doesn't matter I was the undecided voter, but now that I'm out of the running for second I Vote Himeji. She has more warrior instinct when angered."

Himeji smiled as she put her picture by the number two, "and we are finally making progress with this thing."

Meanwhile.

Weiss was walking around trying to find someone to talk too, she then Spot Zastin, "Hold it! You're a knight right?"

Zastin stopped and said, "yes"

Weiss then crossed her arms, "and you work for this empire so you can honestly answer some of my questions?"

Zastin bowed and said, "you have my word."

Weiss smiled, "ok Mr. Alien I've only seen Ruby and Yang's big brother in battle what type of man is he."

Zastin rubbed his chin, "he is heroic as he makes himself out to be. We first meet as enemies in battle for title of Lala's protector. He defeated me and then moments later saved my life. He showed me mercy I wouldn't have shown him. He also goes on to try and Show mercy more then he should. He is the kind of man who believes good is inside everyone, and tries to bring it out in others."

Weiss blinked and said, "name five times he showed mercy or brought out the good in someone."

Zastin then said, "one Yuuka was once an enemy but he brought out the best in her and now here she is. Two one of the princes of the state of light need a wife to get the throne, he wanted lala, Akihisa offered him the chance to stop his rampage and try to do things in the way of honor, he didn't stop of show honor, but Akihisa still gave him the chance."

Zastin took a moment to clear his throat, "three Yami was once an assassin for hire, because she was made as a living weapon made in a test tube to kill and knew no other way, Akihisa not only gave her a chance to stay on earth and start a new life after she helped him take down her last employer. He lied about the target Yami hates being lied too. But the point remains Yami is no longer a killer and has become a heroic warrior."

Weiss was wide eyed but Zastin continued. "Four, he showed mercy to his own evil clone sending the horrible insane bootleg version of himself instead of killing the thing. His evil Clone albedo did die but not by Master Grooms hands."

Weiss jaw dropped as she said. "Evil clone?"

Zastin then said, "yes the princess made a copy ray that hit Master groom by mistake making another him complete with omnitrix. But moving on. Five he showed mercy to Zed that alien dog you see; she was originally a puppet for someone to use the nemetrix the predator species version of the omnitrix, in a mad plan to kill him. He not only allowed the used alien beast to live but took it in."

Weiss blinked as she said, "That answered one question but raised a hundred more."

Zastin then said, "that's how the universe worlds miss Weiss."

Weiss then blinked and said, "Thank you for your time Mr. Knight."

Weiss then left to go regroup with the others.

Ruby ran up saying, "big brother laid eggs once!"

Yang put her hands on her hips, "Our ten future sister-in-law's are having trouble deciding the order of when they would get pregnant and want me to break the tie votes!"

Blake was in a bath robe cleaning out her cat ears, "I was told this earth had almost no racist I'll believe it when I see it, and I fell victim to a prank meant for Lala! My cloths will be finished being cleaned in 20 minutes."

Weiss then said, "ruby and yang's big brother seems to be a pretty nice guy from what I've heard. He also had an evil clone!"

They all then looked to Weiss as there face went pale.

Ruby shivered, "someone evil with all that power on their wrist!"

Yang shivered, "yeah I'm having nightmares."

Blake then said, "But I think that would be a mind blowing battle."

Yang then said, "we're not denying omnitrix vs omnitrix would be epic, But that's beside the point."

Meanwhile on another ship.

Naruto Nana, and Momo were pulling Hinata on to the viewing deck of the public ship.

Hinata stop to see a bright red star, "What's the big deal!"

Naruto then point to the star which was growing and shaking, "This star is dying. It's about to go super nova!"

Before Hinata's eyes the star exploded making her looked away from how bright it was stunned at what she saw, "Stars can die?"

Naruto nodded yes, "It's call a super nova the brightest hottest thing in the universe that shins only for a moment in time, a grand way to go out. "He then made small rasangan with a blazing disk a fire around it, "I saw one on my way to the plumber's academy, it's what inspired me to make the use of my devilish flames."

Hinata was stunned before the blast there was small rocks around the star, "were did everything go?"

Naruto then pointed to the middle cloud were the star ways, "the star took them all with him leveling everything making that cloud of dust everything that was in this system is now their gravity pulling it all together into something bigger, life time's form now that cloud of dust will fuse into a planet."

Hinata was stunned.

Nana then finished, "every world every star, everyone alive is only in being because of the fire filled death of a star, destroying a creating at the same time."

Momo then smiled, "Lovely isn't it. And it's only because of Naruto mixing sealing barriers with the ships normal shields that we are able to harmlessly watch the event."

Hinata just nodded in shock and awe by what she saw after all how many people get to watch a star die.

Naruto used his rails to pull all three girls closer to him as he smiled, "we should be to earth in an hour, I'll be nice to finally be home."

Elsewhere on the ship.

Ryoko was having a drink with Jiraiya, "Ok then, time for a parent teacher conference."

Jiraiya smirked as he took a sip, "is that all this is to you?"

Ryoko gave a wink and said, "That depends on how well this goes."

Jiraiya then blushed and giggled happily.

An hour later both the ship holding Naruto and his gang, and Akihisa and his crew land on earth.

Akihsia Yoshi was home once more.

To be continued.

Omake start.

Yuuka smiled as she set off a party popper and said, "and were we are at the end of the arc, ok now everyone next chapter is chapter 75 a huge mile stone, then after that in 76 the last arc in the year three saga will start. "

Yuuka then said, "and a quick reminder once year three of high school is over will start summer then year four, and when Akihisa finish year four he's done with high school and that's when me and the other girls get to marry him.

Yuuka then smiled, "now then the next arc will reveal Junior's devil fruit. Now enough talking time to start Yuuka's corner!"

Ruby then took a seat and said, "Hi galactic version of the internet. I'm Ruby Rose, Akihisa's I guess it's youngest sister."

Yuuka then said, "yes but now then thoughts on your brother."

Ruby blinked, 'he seems like a cool guy and I won't want to fight him but I just have so many questions."

Yuuka giggled, "that's what happens when you join in the middle of an adventure. Now then anything you would like to share as a woman who just found out she's half alien."

Ruby then said, "well I always looked up at the stars as a child and wondered if there was anything out there, turns out to see it I just need to look my father in the eye. So pretty shocked. I'm not as calm as I look on the outside."

Yuuka nodded, "So now then last question what adventure do you think will await you on earth while Azmuth tries to figure out where your home planet is?"

Ruby then said, "well I know alien filled, but who knows I'll believe anything is possible after that time control spam combo we used against the pirates."

Yuuka then smiled, "and that's all for Yuuka's corner! See you all next time bye bye!"

End omake.

Omake two.

Shinji and Misato were moving into a new house on this earth while Junior was outside looking around the city.

Shinji looked to Misato, "How crazy is it that there is a second earth?"

Misato nodded as she said, "Yeah two earths this one and the one we came from. I wonder how much time passed there and what kind of shape it's in as you're not there to kill the angels."

Shinji rubbed the back of his head, "it probably went to hell if a long time has passed, hard to tell with the being displaced by my mother in space and time thing."

Misato smirked, "while at any rate when we do get home you will be kicking your father's ass!"

Shinji smiled as he cracked his knuckles, "yes dear."

End omake.


	75. Special chapter! We made it to 75!

On one of Japan's beaches a stage was set.

Eiko Aizawa walked on stage in a red bikini holding a micro phone as her girlfriend Ika Musume Aka Squid girl joined her.

Squid girl also had a mic and was in her one-piece swim suit blushing a little as she said, "hello everyone welcomes to the milestone of Chapter 75! And time another special chapter."

Eiko giggles as she said, "39 chapters ago we had one of this were, the hosts talked about the story and giving a recap of events past, and giving small look sees into the future, along with some guest dropping by."

Squid girl was blushing, "well to start up sense the last special we had the summer arc which lead to the last two girls joining Akihisa's harem closing it up at Ten girls."

Eiko then pulled on a making a picture of Team paradox and death city appear, "After the summer returning lost in the multiverse Kid and Crona to their home world brought us to the time war's end. Bring us a now out of the Closet Maka, her little brother Stinger, and team paradox."

Ika then blushed a bit more as she looked at her girlfriend, "and well, Next was the trip to Naruto's home planet leading to his harem, Jiraiya dating his mother." She then covered the microphone and looked out to you the reader, "That won't end ink well for Jiraiya when Naruto does find out."

Ika then cleared her throat, "following quick show of power of Akihisa's strongest known transformation Ultimate Atomix business their end. Leading to Akihisa meeting a lost in space team Rwby, and Finding his two little sisters!"

Eiko smiled and said, "and Now were here getting things ready for the next arc, now then we have our first quest live through satellite, Blake of Team Rwby."

A monitor then popped out of the state and on it Blake or at least her eye was on it.

Ika giggled, "Kraken! woman back up you're to closet to camera!"

Blake then backed up so you could see her face and head her bow off her head, "sorry never used one of this things before."

Eiko then said, "It's ok now then you've been on earth for a while now, now as an alien from a race that hasn't even figured out space travel yet, how is our planet treating you?"

Blake then put her hand to her chin and thought for a moment making what sound like a purr as she thought before saying, "a little better then home. I mean when I heard this planet had few racist I didn't believe it, but sure enough the wind took my bow off my hand when I left the ship a man caught it and hand it to me and politely told me 'here you go miss'. It may not sound like much to you, but it's the first time I had my ears out in public without being stared at like I was some kind of freak."

Blake then pulled out the bow, "I was so stunned I didn't even put it back on and not one heat filled glare was sent at me. Someone even said they looked cute. I mean I've never had that kind of freedom before. Here I can really be me, with no links to a trouble passed, no one treating me like I'm not a person. I mean your planet is a miracle."

Blake then smiled and got up, "I don't think I even want to leave when Azmuth does locate Remnant." She then hung up the call.

Ika giggled as she said, "Good for her. I would hate to live a day where I couldn't be my kraken self."

Eiko then lend over and gave Ika a quick kiss, "I won't want to see that day come honey." Ika then looked away here face all red as she muttered "de Geso!"

The red head giggled to herself at Ika's cuteness as she said, "while my let's move on to the next..." Before she could finish A purple light appeared making her cover her eyes.

From the light stepped out Eon who said, "I will have revenge! The time wars are not over yet! It's just be paused! Hear me all omnitrix wielders! Hear me all Ben tens! I will kill you all! And your pretty little sidekicks too!"

Eon then vanished in a flash of light!

Eiko and Ika fell over dropping their Mics as they land on their butts.

Eiko picked herself up and picked up a mic and said, "Well looks like someone just crashed the party! And to think that creep is an alternate version of he who's harem my sister is in."

Ika used her tentacle hair to pick up her Mic as she jumped up, "That Guy is kraken crazy!"

Eiko put a hand on her heart as she took a deep breath, "tell me about it Honey! Now while we take a moment to recover from the scare of Eon! We have a prerecord message left to us by Akihisa!"

The monitor then ruled a video.

Akihisa appeared in a white room dressed in his school uniform as he said, "Hello everyone Sorry I couldn't make it in person, but Azmuth sense need my help with a side project of his. And by help I mean he wants me to turn into Upgrades and be his tool box."

The recording then said, "So I'll say this, I would like to thank everyone for following this crazy adventure to this point and I hope you continue to follow it till the end."

Akihisa then gave a double peace sign as he said, "peace out guys, kids stay in school, don't do drugs, and don't grow up to be super villains it never pans out well for them."

The recording ended.

Ika rolled her eyes, "What a kraken corny speech! Well out next guest coming to us live from her office in the elemental nations. Tsunade of the hidden leaf village"

On the monitor Tsunade showed up at her desk drink some Sake, "hello girls."

Eiko put a hand on her hip and said, "hello to you too lady Tsunade. So tell us how's the leaf fairing sense Akihsia a crew left?"

Tsunade smiled, "the hokage once more has all the power, most of the people civilians left because they can't understand Aliens are not demons. Most of the ninjas either quit and joined another village or joined the plumber option. But such loses aren't much of anything. Sense I signed that treaty welcoming the leaf to the Deviluke empire honorary, twice as many aliens have moved in. plus we have more advanced tools. Energy katanas and throwing stars, blasters. The leaf is still on top, but as sand signed the same agreement and no humans left they are a close second and may take the top spot soon."

Ika then asked, "and the rest of your world's thoughts?"

Tsunade then took a sip of Sake and said, "they are calling leaf and sand the villages guarded by demons. Something about this planet's people just aren't ready to accept aliens. I mean for crying out loud if it comes down form a flying saucer it's an alien! If it comes from hell it's a demon! They aren't the same thing people!"

Tsunade then reached off screen as she said, "Now I have to go, I got an appointment coming up." She then hung up.

Ika then looked puzzled, "Does she mean someone is coming to see her? Or is she going to see someone?"

Eiko shrugged, "Don't know, and doesn't matter at this point."

Then paradox then appeared out of nowhere on stage, making the host jump in shock "yes now to the news effecting me."

Eiko was panting, "What the hell is with you time space travelers! I mean you literally have more than all the time in the world! Surely you can take a moment to announce yourself so you don't give people heart attacks!"

Ika was shaking a little, "I think a kraken peed a little bit!" She had anime tears running down her face!

Paradox then snapped his fingers rewinding the story to the point where Tsunade just hung up the monitor then said Paradox arriving.

Professor paradox then reappeared, "better?"

Eiko and Ika then spoke in to their mics and said, "You sir, are a kraken smart ass!"

Paradox smiled as he said, "you two will never change. Now as I was saying in the next arc Yuuka's corner will be going away for a bit. And its temporary replacement will be host by me paradox. Titled Paradox's guide to the multiverse. Where I will narrate small stories of other events in the multiverse. Stories that focus on characters along with some new faces. I can't wait!"

Paradox then vanished.

Eiko then put a hand on her hip and said, "well while paradox got us on the subject, the plumbers omake will be replaced by the new elsewhere omake. Which will detail events happening in other locations in japan. Trust us the next arc is going to be a big event."

Ika smiled as she said "leave your best guess about what the nest Arc will be about in your reviews. We've been secretly given clues sense Akihsia meet team RWBY. We want to see how many of you have figured it out."

The monitor then showed a black and white Zombie Movie Making Eiko kick it to shut it off, "Enough of that!"

The Red head then spoke into her mic as she said, "Now back to the special." Before she could get the show back on track in a flash of Light Ben appeared making Ika spit out Ink in shock!

Ben lend back so the ink missed him and hit the camera, making everything go black.

But the show soon came back when Ben whipped the lens off with a rag he found, "sorry for the scare and for party crashing I'm just following Eon!"

Ben then morphed into Clockwork and vanished.

Ika was crying Anime tears on her knees, "What is with all the time space traveling party crashers!?"

Eiko helped her up and gave her a kiss, "we're almost done Honey just deal with it a little longer ok?"

The Squid then hugged her girlfriend and smiled, "yes my love!" she then turned around said, "Ok we're almost done so time for our last scheduled guest!"

On the Monitor Yuuji appeared.

Yuuji smiled as said hello, "Hi Magister Yuuji coming at you live from the plumber holding cells!"

He then walked the camera following him as he moved past captured super villains, "So now I bet your wondering what I've been doing, well I've been running the jail system for super villains going without sleep some nights to make sure no super villain escapes!"

Yuuji then came to Animo's cell were the man's head fell off revealing him as a dummy making him jump back, "and I failed! I'm going to get demoted for this!"

Yuji then fired a crystal shard from his hand at the camera making the monitor go static.

Ika blinked as she said, "You got to be kraken kidding me! Animo! Mr. by mistake made half alien mutants giving birth to new super villains and boosting his own evil super mind! He's lose! Who knows how Kraken long! What the ink is that kraken nut job is doing as we speak!"

Animo's face then appeared on screen making Eiko and Ika hold each other out of fear and scream!

Animo then said, "something big! Very big my dear ladies!" he then laughed insanely as his video end!"

Ika then started rolling around crying as she said, "I can't kraken deal with this!"

Eiko then got down and held her, "It's ok it's ok Honey! We have more than enough super hands on deck to handle that whack a do. It'll be ok it'll be ok!"

Ika then tearfully snuggled into Eiko, "I can't take all the scares anymore!" Eiko then helped Up Ika and took her off stage.

Cindy Campbell then stepped up with a mic, "and time for the backup host to shine! Ok now that's pretty much it everyone I hope you enjoyed the special. Continue to read review and enjoy the story. Plus, we hope you enjoy the next arc!"

She then made a heart with her fingers over her heart as she said, "and Remember where at Baka to alien we love our readers!"

Meanwhile in Akihisa's house.

Ruby was on the couch watching this special on tv. She then turned it off as she said, "this place is weird! Dad's home planet is weird!"

Weiss then walked in, "but wonderful I mean I just feel so free!" the ice queen then jumped for joy shocking Ruby.

Ruby then got up and held out her scythe, "Who are you and what have you done with Weiss!?"

Weiss crossed her arms, "It's me! Just for the first time I'm free from having to be the heir to my father's dust company. I feel like a giant weight as been lifted from me. Like I can finally relax! Plus with so little judgmental people I can finally be me!"

Ruby then blinked a few times in shock, "Wait what?!"

Weiss giggled, as she said, "I can finally get this off my chest, I'm Weiss and I like girls and I like guys! I'm bisexual! That felt so freeing!"

Ruby blinked as she said, "good for you Weiss."

Weiss then said, "I'm not done! As I'm away from my racist family I can finally also say this I find myself only truly attracted to Faunas! I've had to hide this crush I had on Sun, and our Blake!"

Blake then walked into the room and froze when she heard that. "Come again?"

Weiss grabbed Blake's arms, "I have a crush on you and the monkey guy."

Blake blinked a few times, "I don't know what to say Weiss I'm flattered truly I am, I'm just not sure how to respond to this. I've never had a girl confess to me, let along even thought I would be able to say that."

Weiss then lend in closer making Blake blush as she said, "come on little kitty Give me a chance!" Weiss then put her hands on Blake's face and gave the cat girl a kiss.

Ruby just sat there as her jaw dropped, "I don't know what to think about this!"

When Weiss broke the kiss Blake stumbled back and said, "Now I'm flattered Weiss. Truly I am, but that kiss didn't do anything for me, So It won't work out, I just don't like girls in that way."

Weiss then said, "Nothing wrong with that, I can handle a little awkward, besides I'm happy to have this out of my system, but as I go both ways do you think Sun would go out with me if you don't mind me asking, I know you two had a date."

Blake blinked a few times, "yes just one date but that was it. It's not like we became a couple."

Weiss then smiled as she flipped her hair, "Then he's available!" She smiled and walked off.

Blake then sat down next to Ruby and said, "did this just happen?"

Ruby nodded her head as she said, "It did! It did! I don't know what to say."

Yang then walked in, "what did I miss."

Blake still in shock, "Weiss kissed me!"

Yang gasped, "no way! I thought she was crushing on Ruby!

Ruby's eyes then bugged, "Wait what?"

To be continued


	76. Rise of the Zombie Nation!

A few days after returning to earth.

Akihisa was outside what was once Fumizuki academy. It currently had its upper floor blown off and Akihisa was on the ground begging his in raged grandmother for mercy.

Akihsia was crying, "grandma I'm sorry I had to eat what Lala cooked, it is good manners, I had no idea it would be fifty times worst then Himeji's cooking. I had no chose but to turn into Gutrot, it's the only way to intestinal distress won't kill me. And I had no Lala's cooking would mix with Gutrot's powers to make such a powerful gas explosion!"

Kaoru crossed her arms and growled, "Well now I'll go easy on you as I don't think anyone could have seen dark matter mixing with Gutrot could great a one directional logic deifying gas blast, of amazing power coming. Now while no one was hurt, a nothing thing that deifies logic, I will cut you a break for that."

Akihsia got up and blinked, "I feel a but coming.'

Kaoru smiled, "your right, but as you destroyed the top color of the school, and made the floor right below a toxic filled mess. We need to repair and clean up. Till then two floors of classes rooms are gone. So I'm going to need to split up two fifths of the students. Now I'll be sending half to Fujimi, the other half will be using the spare plumber academy classes room in the base below."

Akihisa was shaking, "and let me guess my harem, friends and sisters and their team mates will be in the base's class rooms, and I'll be going to a different school. So I won't be with my harem all day as punishment."

Kaoru smirked as she said, "While you have gotten smarted Akihisa I'll give you that, but no bonding with your two sister is too important to get. So you Yang and Ruby will be in the group heading to Fujimi, and who knows maybe not having your head between the breasts of many women will let you learn."

Akihsia rolled his eyes and said, "But that's a lot more fun than studying!"

Kaoru rolled her eyes, "you are just like your grandfather."

Akihisa then shivered, "Wait hold up do you mean, no never mind I don't want to know!"

Next day at Fujimi Academy.

Akihisa Ruby and Yang dressed in the school uniforms were walking through the halls everyone stepping back away from them.

Takashi then walked up and said, "Hi I'm Takashi The one of the two plumbers in the school, I want to welcome you here, and say sorry for the other students you guys are pretty big news it's kind of intimating."

Ruby adjusted the caller of her shirt and said, "they won't' let me wear my hood, I feel so naked without it!"

Another boy showed up and said, "Well Side stepping that, I'm Shinji Ikari Junior the second plumber at this school and a 14-year-old who skipped a lot of grades" Junior then morphed his right hand into a large pair of scissors startling Yang and Ruby, "I also eat the Snip Snip fruit! Takashi here also eat a devil fruit that makes him living solid light!"

Junior then returned his hand to normal and as the bell rang he turned to leave and said, "welcome to the school nice to not be the only two super heroes here, anymore."

Takashi smiled as he turned into light and warped away saying "yes"

In a moment Takashi appeared in his desk making his teacher and class mates jump back in shock.

Takashi smiled as he put his hands behind his head, "Light speed is the only way to travel."

Later on Akihisa was out on the roof looking out at the school, "I miss my girls." He then saw a teacher screaming at what looked like a drunk man at the gate telling him to leave.

But sadly the teacher soon died from the so called drunk man biting her neck out! The Teacher the nfell over dead before getting up again and rushing after another person.

At That point Akihisa slammed down the Omnitrix and turned into XLR8 and raced off to his sisters' class room which was just gathering.

Once XLR8 appeared there startling everyone he said, "A teacher just got her throat ripped out at the front gates!"

Ruby and Yang paled with the rest of the classes.

A girl named rei then said, "Then go be a super hero!" her voice was filled with venom.

XLR8 then said, "Lady said dead teacher got up and chased after someone to try and eat them. This is an unknown and what do you do with an unknown threat you gather a team, and get everyone who can't protect themselves to safety before handle it!"

Ruby blinked as she got up and pulled out the d-dialer Lala had given her and form it summoned her Weapon as she said, "I'm ready!"

The school's emergency alarm then went off as groaning could be heard. Before long students were screaming and running out.

Yang like was summoned her weapons as she stopped this Rei girl and her boyfriend Hisashi from running out, "Run out in to the crowd in an emergence without thinking first to die!"

Akihisa then turned the dial on his chest and morphed in to goop as he saw some students walking in parts of their bodies missing groaning the thing clearly being dead yet still moving.

Goop then through acid balls at the things melting their heads killing them, "this looks like zombies to me!"

Ruby had her weapon in gun mode and blast through the back wall of the class room so they could leave through it, "But how the hell can something like that be real."

Hisashi then spoke up as he said, "check the news, so many brain parasites have been discovered within the last year Scientist moved a zombie apocalypse from impossible to implausible, meaning possible but unlikely."

Yang punched the air firing off rounds of laser blast from her newly upgrade gauntlets at zombies that were in the next class room, "Well Looks like the under estimate the odds."

In the back Goop was now blasting acid from his hand making a whole in the floor so the zombies start walking in to it and falling in to it. Nothing covered the whole yet they were still marching towards them falling into it.

Goop's face morphed to make it look like he raised an eye brow, "Wait I think this thing are blind."

The group of five soon made it through one class room as Ruby blast a whole in another, "Well let's remember that when we get out of a school!"

Else were.

In the nurse off Nurse Shizuka was screaming as a dead student got up and tried to eat her only for Saeko to rush out and use an energy blade to slash the Undead in half, "this is getting out of hand."

Shizuka then put a finger to her chin, "this is insane. I can treat but nothing can kill this infection, then they die then get up and try to eat me. What kind of hellish virus is this? And where the hell did you get a laser sword!"

Saeko smiled, "It was a gift from my boyfriend Takashi, Laser guns and a laser sword as standard plumber gear all plumbers get with their badge, but as he can natural do all the things those weapons can with his devil fruit powers he gave me the energy katana. He's such a romantic." The girl said slipping her hair while coming into a day dream for a moment.

Shizuka then blinked and said, "then let's go find him."

Saeko smiled, "Good grab what you can we're getting out of here!"

As the Nurse filled a bag with medicine an announcement came over everything electronic with speakers.

The voice of Dr. Animo said, "I hope you are all loving my latest creation. A Mutated Form of zombie ant fungus altered to effect humans. Now I made with a chemical kill switch, a special blend of Chemical I will release in the form of a gas, Killing them all, If this country hands over leader ship and total control of its self to me! Making me the new King of japan!"

Saeko rolled her eyes, "So this is what he's been up too."

Meanwhile in the plumber Base.

The base was locked down with the normal students, half the plumbers, and Akihisa's Harem inside.

Yami was holding Frost and Celine, "thank goodness Kaoru added a daycare for this two."

Yuuji was still in charge and he looked to Azmuth who was in his mechamoprh armor, "Can you fix this?"

Azmuth was connect to a computer system, "yes I Can figure out the kill switch if I get a sample of an infected brain, so I can analyze the fungus to figure out which blend of chemical will kill it. After I have that figured out, I can send it to Akihsia through the omnitrix allowing him to release the kill gas all over the country through an evolved from or Gutrot!"

Yuuji paled, as he hit a button "all in the field Get us one of the zombies brains Azmuth needs to to find the chemical switch. So Akihsia can go Ultimate Gut rot and release it."

Blake then blinked and had to ask, "Is our plan really for Akihsia to fart Zombie kill gas!"

Lala then said, "Yes but it's our only hope."

Weiss was shivering, "I'm happy to be on lock in here then."

Blake then held up her hand and said, "Yuuji May I please leave the base. I think I can find Animo. This is the one place where I didn't have to hide myself, I won't lose it to a mad man. Please allow me the chance to track him down."

Yuuji rubbed his chin as he said "Ok but be careful." He then handed her a key card, "this card opens the secret passage form the base to the school above, it's the only door that will work on lock down. So This card is literally your only hope of getting back in till this is over. "

Blake took it and smiled, "I won't Lose!" she then saw a map on the back of the card to the passage way and ran off.

Meanwhile back in the school.

Takashi was running down the halls using light swords to slash apart the undead, "Got the hell Animo!"

Junior had his hands turned into giant scissors to cut the undead to piece he even made paper dolls out of a headless one's body, "Why do I always do this after I cut something for a while?

Takashi blinked, "I think you just need therapy! Now come on I check the reports this problem is only in japan, it's a local problem and I would like to keep it that way!"

Junior then went on to cut a hole in the wall to try and get to the nurse office quickly, "then let's get so meds they'll come in handy." As soon as the hole was done they could see Shizuka and Saeko on the other side.

The two Women then stepped through the hole and joined them. Saeko smiled, "Well that worked out for us."

Shizuka stepped over her skirt ripped down the side, "I hate the Zombie movies! Why has my life turned into one!"

Takashi didn't know how to respond but he noticed some burn marks on the floor that looked like misshapen foot prints. "Look this is what Goops race's tracks look like. The more burned the print the more they are using their digestive acids as a weapon."

Shinji Junior smiled, "and as Akihisa is the last of Goops race it has to be him! Come on girls were following alien foot prints to this planet's ace in the whole Akihisa Yoshi wielder of the omnitrix."

Shizuka smiled, "Dam it! I know I should have brought my autograph book with me today!"

To be continued.

Omake one.

In the Aizawa house.

Eiko was smiling as she hung up the phone and looked outside to see Mea using in the air blasting the zombies where they stood with her hair guns. "Ika Honey good news Rex just cut off all the bridges. Now the only way in or out of town is by boat. No new zombies can come in. And Mea is making good work out of the ones here."

Ika then came down shaking holding a baseball bat, "So then the town is going to be clean soon?"

Eiko held her. "Yeah Don't' worry. We're safe." They then heard an evil laugh and turned to see Sanae in a ripped and bloody Prison uniform holding a bloody knife, climbing in there window.

Squid girl screamed in horror, "THIS IS WORST THEN A ZOMBIE!"

Sanae then ran at Eiko and Said, "you may be safe form zombies bitch but you will pay for taking my Ika-chan!"

Eiko pushed Squid girl out of the way as she took the bat. In a moment Two things happened.

One the knife went into Eiko's Gut, and two Eiko had used the Bat to hit Sanae in the head hard enough to knock the Yandere out!

Both fell over and Ika screamed. She used her tentacle hair to through the Yandere out and close the window, "Hopefully Mea will hit her or zombies will get her!"

The panicked Squid girl then quickly removed the knife form her girlfriends stomach and used her hair to get some bandages and tried to bandage the wound to stop the bleeding. "Come on Eiko honey please stay kraken with me!"

Eiko laughed, "the country is over run with the undead and what's killing me is a cut stab. "she ground in pain. Ika was panicking as Eiko start to look paler.

Eiko hold on to a crying Ika's hand the bandages slowly turning red, "Funny we made it through alien vanishes, monsters and now zombies, and I die by that got dam Yandere. I love you honey never forget." Eiko slowly start to close her eyes Making Ika cry.

It was at that moment Ika remembered something.

Flashback.

Ika was sweeping the Lemon beach house as she saw Tearju hand Eiko something in a tube and said, "I've studied Rex Nanites and tried to combine them with our universe nanobots I think I cracked it, I'm going to work with them but in case I make a mistake and fry my new hybrid nanobots I want you to hold on to this back up tube of them."

Eiko held on to them, "why me? I'm normal?"

Tearju smiled, "That's why your normal good girl who won't try anything with them or sell them. And it was you are Cindy so I'm making the right call."

End flashback.

Ika's tentacle hair moved a painting to reveal a wall safe which she ripped the door off and grabbed the tube.

Ika's hair brought her the tube She then opened it and slowly poured them down Eiko's mouth, "come on honey drink, please stay with me it's my the only hope we have. "

Inside Eiko's body the strange Nanite Nanobot hybrids began healing their new host as a larger on the lead scanned the bodies DNA to tell the others how to repair it.

Outside Eiko's eyes slowly opened as she felt her gut wound healing she removed the blood covered bandage to see it closing rapidly. She then looked at squid girl, "they weren't Finished!"

Ika then kissed her head and said, "and if you go E.V.O I'll call rex of go get the Nanite shut down rod. Right now rest honey."

Eiko then passed out to tired to stay awake.

End omake.

Omake two.

Paradox was standing in a void, "hello everyone welcomes to my guide to the multiverse. To kick it off here is a multipart for a multipart omake story. "

He then pointed to an omniverse map were a Ben Ten universe over lapped with an anime one, "Ok Now let's go to this cluster of Ben10 anime crosses. To one unseen before. To a cluster were Ben becomes a big brother."

In a universe.

Ben was at the airport he looked to the utimatrix, it had been a week sense he got it, right now his secret identity was still in place but he looked nervous.

Flash back.

Ben was blinking as he spoke to his father. "Wait run that past me again dad?"

Carl smiled, "Me and your mother are adopting a girl who just lost her family for overseas you are going to be a big brother.

Ben blinked again. "I know what you said, but Dad you know about the watch!" He then pointed to the utimatrix and continued, "About all the villains I face and deal with, do you want to bring a kid in to the otherworldly nut house that is the Tennyson family?"

Carl smiled, "I'm proud your already worried about your new little sister Ben, but me and your mother's minds are made up we'll be leaving to get her soon."

End flash back.

Ben leaned Against the wall and pulled out a 'this way Tennysons sign' that is when he saw his parents walking over to him with a little girl, No older than ten. She had orange hair in pig tails, black eyes, She was dressed in a little girls sailor outfit, and looked nervous.

Carl smiled as he said. "Ben meet Chiyo, your new little sister."

Ben ten held out his hand and got down to her, "Hi Chiyo I'm Ben your new big brother.

The story than stopped.

Paradox then spike, "Now some of you may know this Girl is Chiyo Mihama form Azumanga Daioh, and if you didn't, then you know now. But this omake story line will be continued next chapter. See you all soon."

End omake.


	77. Day in the Zombie Nation!

In the plumber base Weiss walked right up you Yuuji and said, "Give me one of those get out of lock down key cards!"

Yuuji looked at her "why?"

Weiss then said, "Blake Yang, and Ruby are out there! While I admit I was scared at first, but my place is out there with my Team mates!"

Yuuji then hand her a key card, "Don't let the dead bite now get out of here we have a lot going on!"

Weiss took it and ran off.

Meanwhile.

Junior and Takashi were racing through the school halls.

Junior with his arms stretched out hands morphed into scissors, slashing apart zombies as he ran, "I hate Zombies!"

Shizuko was shaking, "Me too!"

Saeko just slashed another zombie with her energy blade. "they are so weak they only pose a threat in large groups."

Takashi used a sword of light to slash one in half, "yeah if we were in an open area I could use laser fire and fire this thing in mere moments! But sadly in a building the risk of hurting uninfected civilians are two high!"

At that moment they came to a stair case that lead to connected hall ways, were the trail of crystals stopped.

Junior then said, "great Akihisa most have timed out again!"

Takashi then looked around the hall way, "but I didn't spend that month in alien tracking school for nothing" He bent over and saw were the crustal trail end and looked down the halls.

It was a four way split so there was four possible directions Akihisa could go, "No then let's see now to the right is the pool, that won't be useful in zombie invasion so we can rule that way out altogether!"

Takashi then looked to the left, "Now that is the gym were students are supposed to gather but chance is it was filled with infected!"

Takashi then looked to the hall way in front and back, "Now then both of this lead to the front and back doors of the school always a get thing to get out. Both good options to get the hell out of a zombie filled school! But It's clear which way he went!"

Shizuka blinked," which way?"

Takashi point to the front hall way, "That way the front door as the school bus which could get more people out of here, perfect for the heroic code of get the norms out of here before they die! Plus!"

Akihisa then point to shattered glass down there with a mix of explode zombies, "the glass is shattered in the same batter of a sonic attack, Something Akihisa has four forms that can do. My bet would be he turned into ultimate Echo Echo whose sonic attack comes from disks as such he could attack without giving away his location."

Junior clapped his scissor hands together, "you really cut into that case!"

Takashi then smiled as he leaded his group as they saw Takagi and Kohta using a nail gun to gun down the infected.

Takashi then waved to his childhood friend, "Takagi!"

Takagi jumped onto Takashi and hugged him, "THANK GOODNESS SOMEONE WITH SUPER POWERS!"

Takashi then pulled out a d-dialer from his pocket and hit a button making two Standard issued plumber laser pistols pop out making Kohta's eyes widen.

Takashi turned into light slipping around Takagi making her fall face first into Shizuka's chest.

Shizuka blush and said, "this is all so sudden!"

Takagi then jumped up blushing, "Don't' make it weird!"

Takashi rolled his eyes and hand the two laser pistols to Kohta, "take this they are better than a nail gun! Plus, I know from your records you've had armed force training, you were already being looked into for recruitment into the plumbers!"

Kohta hugged the laser guns, "oh Happy day!"

They then heard groans as a large swarm of them charged at them, Kohta Junior Takashi and Saeko then formed a protective circle around Shizuka and Takagi.

Takashi used his laser swords to slash one that got close to him in half, "Protect the unharmed!"

Meanwhile.

Akihisa was with Rei, Hisashi Ruby and Yang.

Akihisa was in the form of ultimate Echo Echo his disk around them forming a dome of sound around them.

The human ears it, sounded like a light hum, but the sounds would shatter glass and make the heads of the undead explode as they walked past it.

Yang then looked around at all the exploding Zombie heads, "See! This is a zombie invasion it's not supposed to be this dam easy to survive! Big brother Your watch is hack is hell! But I'm not complaining!"

Ultimate Echo-Echo then looked to his sister yang his head turning 360 degrees around to do so, "I know. But right now I need to go all out! But we have a minor problem I've changed so much the omnitrix is going to need to shut down and recharge soon. After that I'll be powerless!"

Rei and Hisashi gasped but Ruby and Yang held up their weapons head.

Ruby smiled," Don't worry brother me and Yang will cover you will the omnitrix recharges!"

At that moment in Time Ultimate Echo Echo timed out returning to Akihsia getting rid of their shield of sound.

Yang then punched her gauntlets firing off laser blasts at The Zombies as she said, "And here you all said playing that game left for dead was a waste of time!"

Ruby span her scythe around her body slashing Zombies as she said. "I get it sis! I get it!"

At that point Rei pulled the handle of a broom out and used the point on the end to stab a zombie in the head. "I NEVER SHOULD HAVE FOOLED AROUND WITH YOU ON THE SIDE WHILE I WAS DATING TAKASHI HISASHI! Takashi could handle this thing like pie!"

Hisashi swung a bat he picked up when they passed by the sports gear storage room, "and I regret being seduced by you! Your nothing but an A class bitch! Who coast me my best friend! And all you've done is change your tone, first I was better than him, now everything I do is worst then him! Your just Bitch!"

He then smashed a zombie's head in as he growled, "I don't know what's worst I believed you're lie of you and him broke up when you first came on to me! Or I thought of it as an opportunity I couldn't pass up!"

Akihisa rolled his eyes as he sides stepped a zombie and smashed the back of its head in with the back of the omnitrix. "I swear you two Shut the hell up! I'm beginning to regret saving your asses!"

Hisashi growled as he said, "Ii doesn't matter Rei we're over! I see you for what you are! An Alpha bitch! A bitch who seduced me! Coast me my best friend sense childhood! You be little me ever; sense Takashi became a plumber. You know what I'll sleep sound at night for the rest of my life knowing I saved Takashi form you! After all, if he never lost you, he won't have been there! He wouldn't have beat plumbers while scared, and he never would have been Recruited! The day he lost you is the day his life improved!"

At that point the Omnitrix turned Green and Akihisa turned in to Chromastone!

Chromastone then formed rainbow light in his hand that fired off in multiple beams killing the rest of the Zombie horde!

Rei was crying, "HOW DARE YOU BRAKE UP WITH ME IN THE MIDDLE OF A ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE!"

The voice of Takashi then said, "No one here Cares about your tears!"

They group then turned to see Takashi's as he smiled.

Takagi blinked, "Well you found him but you said he was ultimate Echo-Echo but that is clearly Chromastone!"

Akihsia then said, "I timed out and had to change aliens but till a few moments ago I was Ultimate Echo-Echo!"

Takagi blinked as she looked to a smug looking Takashi, "Don't look smug!"

Meanwhile in the city.

Blake was jumping from Roof top to Roof top holding her weapon in Gun mode shooting at the infected down below. "Such a horror! Animo! You live in a world where you can be anything and not be judge based on looks! Why would you try to destroy that? Why would anyone Want to Ruin and end lives like this? For what a meaningless Crown?"

Blake continued her jump through the city looking around for the tallest building, "But your smart and half grey matter! If Azmuth a member of grey matter's race says you would most likely be in the tallest building or deep underground, then I'll use that as my guide for hunting you!"

Blake walked as she said, "you were never a human to begin with Animo you were a monster, pure and simple!"

Elsewhere.

Weiss was jumping form Glyph to glyph in the air to avoid the infected, "Dam it this city is so large! And No walls! So different form my own!"

She then spotted a fire ragging below so she jumped down to check it out. She then spotted a of three woman and one male, group and chose to watch them for a moment.

Momo crossed her arms and looked to Naruto, "did you have to use so much fire!"

Nana her twin then said, "you just this like Naruto's fire attacks because fire burns your plans sister dear!"

Hinata then looked around a ghostly blue lion head over her left hand, "Zombies so scary!"

Naruto pulled them closer with his tails three around each as he spoke, "Step out now Whoever you are!"

Weiss then jumped out of the shadows hands up as she heard of Naruto, "I'm Weiss A friend of Akihsia's younger sister! I come in piece Mr. Devilman!"

Naruto rolled his eyes as he said, "then you best join with us strength in numbers!"

Weiss held out her sword and used it to make a strain of Glyphs that act like a stair case up, "If I'm walking with Someone who takes pride in being a devil then I'm doing it avoid the dead!"

Hinata quickly run up the glyphs to the top one, "works for me!"

Nana spread her anit-gravity wing system, "Me and my twin here have our sister's Wing flight system. We'll be fine!"

Naruto span his tails making him rise in the air, "I like wise can fly!"

Weiss blinked, "It's like in that Game with that blue hedgehog!" She then hopped up her glyphs following Hinata, "This planet is weird!"

Naruto was looking from above, "Hinata use our Byakugan! It's 360 degrees of x-ray and infer read Vision might be able to find my mother and the Pervy sage!

Weiss blinked.

Nana then looked to her, "Jiraiya use to be his teacher, but he just turned into his step father so Naruto hasn't been saying his name! Just calling him by the Nick name pervy sage, because he says; I'm not a pervert I'm a super pervert; and he's a sage!"

Weiss then blinked and said, "that most have been on hell of a parent teacher conference!"

Hinata then triggered her Byakugan, she gasped for a moment being in the air gave her a clearer view then she ever had she could see all over the city! "I think I see them in the mail! Your mother in the mail healing people! Jiraiya fighting up front with his toad summons!"

Naruto then said, "then that's where we are heading!

Weiss then put her sword in her belt loop and looked at Naruto, "What makes you think you can boss me around?"

Naruto covered his claws in flames, "I'm a devilman!"

Weiss's eyes widened and said, "Good point let's get a move on!"

Meanwhile in the plumber base a sub lock down was going on.

Yuuji stood with Hideyoshi Kubo and Kouta.

Kouta held his three swords Zoro's spirit within his body, "How did the criminals brake out?"

Hideyoshi held the proto-tool in gun mode and said, "The system said a plumber order a mass release!"

Kubo held his guns, "who would order such a thing! At a time like this!"

Yuuji covered his fist in crystals "Who do you think?"

Shouko then walked in holding an anti-crystal club with energy blakes hooked to the front back and sides of it making it a four blade club.

Shouko then said, "the world is ending! You will be with me Yuuji!" She looked insane and bloody her Yandere side having completely taken over.

Yuuji gave a sign for the others to go around him and he would handle Shouko!

As the three left Yuuji Growled, "woman! Azmuth is working on finding the kill switch! The Zombies will be gone in 36 hours! It's not over! It's just a disaster! Now you are going to spent the rest of your life in jail for this!"

Shouko then charged, "NO YOU WILL SPEND OUR DOOMED LIVES WITH ME!" she then Charged and Yuuji took a deep breath.

He turned slightly to the side and charged as he said, "Do whatever it takes to protect! That is our code!"

In moments Shouko's weapon thanks to the anticrystal club in side sliced through Yuuji's left arm the side blade peeling off the skin on that side.

Yuuji then screamed as he hit Shouko in the face with his right crystal pocking glove knocking the girl out!

Yuuji then fell over in pain! Before he quickly formed crystals over the wound to stop the bleeding! The crystals becoming a replacement for skin!

Yuuji then forced himself up as he spat a crystal shard at the knocked out Shouko's badge, "I here by fire you Shouko! And doom you to life in jail for releasing all the criminals endangering civilians in a disaster and for harming an officer!"

Yuuji then grunted as he grow more crystals at his left side and shaped it into an arm shape. The hand looked like a mitten hand had a thumb and one big Finger.

Yuuji then strained for a moment as he used his control over the crystals he made to slightly change the arms shape to make it look like the elbow was bending and the hand was opening and closing!

Yuuji smiled as he looked pale, "A little practice and Still could work! Thank goodness I remembered Diamondhead's kind can use crystal making and control to replace their limbs! Akihisa I know what happened with the omni-mutants wasn't your fault, but I'm thankful to have Diamondhead's DNA copied in to mine! I'm happy to have super powers thanks to my best friend."

Meanwhile in the locked down area.

Yami was still holding Celine but Frost was on the ground. "Ok now" she then looked to her harem sisters. "the bad guys are out and they will break through! Our place is here to protect Frost and Celine! Right?"

They all nodded!

Yami then used a hair fist to hand Yuuka a devil fruit, "and we have a better chance if all ten of us were combat ready!"

Yuuka did it, and said, "Wait you want me to eat a devil fruit!?"

Lala then said, "It's only logical you're the only one without powers. Now Listen you don't have to eat it, but if you do, you can help us fight for once! To fight beside Akihisa. You can be a protector not the one being protected!"

Yuuka looked at it and took one large bite of it before falling over as she said, "so horrible tasting!"

Himeji changed to Witchblade form and said, "enough of that girls game faces!

Chizuru then put a hand on Looma and Lala, "Hope you two don't mind if I try this!" Chizuru then glow as she morphed into a five fingered member of Fourarms race but with two human like eyes a nose, and a tail that looked like Lala's.

Yuuko morphed into her energy being form and said, "Nice going Chizuru you unlocked how do go Chimera!"

Chizuru smiled as she touched a metal wall and her body turned into metal, "yes metal body Looma's strength add to my own, Lala's agility and tail blasts. I'm more ready then ever!" She then morphed her new extra left hands and to mace. "I think before long I'll be able to copy ten powers form the omnitrix at once!"

To be continued

Omake one.

In another one of Japan's cities the people were out and about all access was Cut to it and the zombies in it were all pretty much dead.

There local main hero Rex Just Finished using bit fat sword to slash and kill the last zombie in the area. Rex smiled, "and that's the last one! Cleaned a city of zombies not bad!"

Meanwhile in the Aizawa house.

Eiko was sitting on a table with Tearju looking down her throat with a flash light, "doesn't seem to have any negative effects from drinking them."

Tearju then removed the flash light and Eiko closed her mouth.

Ika was shaking, "will she be ok?"

Tearju then rubbed Ika's head as she said, "Yes but I'm just wondering what powers my new Nanite will give you. Eiko do you feel like you can now naturally change your body? Or like you have some mental blue prints for things?"

Eiko blinked and thought it over, "I feel kind of like if I want two I could grow wings!" in a moment Eiko's eyes widen as she grows damaging her shirt making it fall over leaving her in a black bra.

She covered her chest and blushed, "EEEP!"

Tearju then looked at the wings, "I'll have to get you an adapting to form dress like Mea and Yami's. But amazing!" the Wings looked to be feathered yet they were made of something shine!

Tearju pulled a feather and looked at the thing it was metallic like with visible circuit board patterns in it shining with eternal light, let still felt and acted like organic matter, it was so sky blue in color with a lighter color inside, "amazing it appears Rex's nanties metal based builds merged with the organic transformations of mine. Your powers build using a technological organic mix! Let's call it Techno-organic!"

Eiko then blinked as the Wings unmade themselves and the Nanites that made them reentered her body. She was red, "Ok then!"

Tearju smiled, "I'll have to have Mea and Rex stop boy and teach you! I mean I'm still amazed, I wonder if you could build things like Rex two."

Ika then jumped onto her girlfriend, "I'm so happy you're ok!" pinning her down on the table

Eiko hugged her "Thanks Squid but can you get up," she was red but Ika smirked evilly.

Ika smiled "Nope! I've been planning to try and make the move for weeks and now seems like the perfect time!" she then kissed Eiko!

End omake.

Omake two.

Paradox then appeared, "hello everyone when we last left Ben he had just meet his new little sister! Chiyo. Now we join him a few days later. But his secret identity has still not been revealed to the world yet."

The story then started.

Ben was at Mr. Smoothie talking with Gwen and kevin, "I mean No matter what I try to do it ends up blowing up in my face! I just can't seem to bond with her!"

Kevin then said, "dude it's been two days you can't aspect to be big brother number one after two days' man!" He then drank his smooth.

Gwen then put a hand on Ben's face, "He's right Ben. Just keep trying!"

Ben smiles as he said, "Thanks I kind of have to be off now."

Ben then ran off to Find Chiyo she was in the park across the street from Mr. Smoothie.

He ran off and Saw her and waved two her "Chiyo!"

Chiyo looked to him and rolled her eyes she thought of him as a dork but she then heard screaming and saw people running away one knocking her over just in time to see a large robot shooting lasers.

Chiyo screamed as it got closer.

The robot looked at her and point its hand at her and said, "Scanning Target is a Tennyson! Objective kill all Tennysons!"

Chiyo then saw it charging a laser till out of the corner of her eyes she saw her brother do something to his oversized watch and turn into the super hero Cannonbolt!

Her eyes widen as Cannonbolt rolled up hit the Robot as he said, "Get away from my little sister Techadon!"

Cannonbolt knocked it away as it he unrolled and he looked to a Shocked Chiyo, "before you ask, yes I'm Cannonbolt but I'm not just Cannonbolt I'm all those alien heroes!"

Chiyo's eyes widen as she said, "I have a super hero for a big brother!"

The Techadon then got up his armor cracked as he points with his hand lasers the area empty minus Chiyo and Ben.

Techadon looked at the symbol, "Target Ben10 Objective kill all Tennysons!" he then Fired making Ben roll up with Chiyo and roll out of there.

Chiyo screamed, "Going to be sick!"

Ben then said, "Please hold it! I know this is a lot to take in little sister! But please don't throw up in my shell! It will be all over this place over the both of us!"

Cannonbolt then saw his parents' car screamed, "MOM DAD! STOP THE CAR!"

The parents then stopped and Cannonbolt unrolled and put Chiyo in the back seat and closed the door, "Crazy robot Drive! Please Love you both!"

Ben's parents then drove off as Ben turned the dial changing into Ultimate Cannonbolt and roll back and face the Techadon!

Paradox then stopped the omake, "Now no one was around to see ben change so all people saw was Cannonbolt saving a little girl and handing her back over to her parents. But this is where the omake leaves you."

End omake.


	78. Zombie nation's shut down clock start!

In the base A group of criminals ran In to see Yuuka.

Yuuka crossed her arms making copies of her arms appear on the criminals and restrain them. They all struggled to get free but couldn't.

Yuuka smiled and said, "Taste my flower flower fruit powers!"

At that moment Run ran in holding a giant hammer and knocked them all out.

Run smiled, "you restrain I knock them out cold, and we'll have this guys back in lock up soon enough."

Yuuka smiled as she made copies of her arms appear all over the base and closed her eyes.

An eye then opened in the palms of the copy arms' hands, allowing Yuuka to see all around the base. "Ok I can see what's going on. Himeji and Yami have the higher risk guys, my ex-boyfriend turned super villain and your evil twin brother handle."

Run rolled her eyes, "let me guess Ren tried to grab Lala's chest and he was knocked out by her hammer in a sheep invention?"

Yuuka nodded, "Yeah." She then opened her eyes making the palm eyes close. "And looks like things are back in order."

Meanwhile in Azmuth's lab.

He was placing a piece of infected flesh on a scanner that began to analyze the fungal infection.

A timer then popped up with 36 hours on it.

Azmuth than smiled, "in 36 hours this will all finally be over with!"

Back at the school.

The group of students had locked themselves in a room as the message on 36 hours till the chemical kill switch will be found came out over the Omnitrix.

Akihisa then lend against the wall, "ok so we have 36 hours to kill before I get what chemical's I need to mix as ultimate Gutrot to let out the Fart to end this nightmare!"

Rei looked pale, "can you please rephrase that!"

Ruby then said, "he can't That's the honest truth of the matter."

Yang then said, "So what we just hang out and wait for the timer to hit zero for Big brother to save the world by farting?"

Akihisa rolled his eyes, "you know we can' have to save people!"

Takagi then adjusted her glasses, "so what we head back out there?"

Junior then morphed his hands into giant scissors, "No we be smart!" He then cut out a wall making it fall over like paper, revealing the outside of the side of the school! Junior then returned his hands to being hands.

Takashi then point to the bus, "Look They are blind and the bus is right there! Akihisa Can turn into Gravattack and use his gravity control to move us all over there! Then we can board and start it up to pick up any other students."

Akihisa then slammed down the omnitrix and transformed in to Gravattack he then turned the dial and morphed into Gravattack's ultimate form.

The form had no legs, it's planet core moved to his mouth, he had two spikes on his back he float with two smaller familiar look things orbiting him.

He then lifted the group making them all glow green as ultimate Gravattack hovered out of the whole with them!

Ruby was holding her skirt down, "this is weird!"

One of the two Familiar's then said, "When has the omnitrix every done anything normal?"

Saeko then giggled, "and the familiar are smart asses!"

Shizuka was giggling, "I feel just like Wendy form peter pan!"

Takashi lend back with his hands behind his back as they hovered through the air, "Thank you, evolution!"

Soon he lowered them all to the ground as Shizuka opened the door and everyone got on.

Akihisa then returned to human and head in as Shizuka opened the glove box to get the keys and started it!

Kohta then adjusted his own glasses, "that was border line magical!"

Shizuka then stepped on it and drove to the front of the school to see a group of students making a brake for it!

Yang and Ruby then opened the door and ran out saying" Leave this to us guys!"

Ruby ran out spinning her scythe cutting the infected down as the students ran for the bus! "Get going! This is like cutting through grimm back home!"

Yang punched the air firing off laser blast from her gauntlets shooting in the undead's heads, "I won't' compare zombie and Grimms little sister!"

Once everyone was on the bus a teacher named Shido walked on making Rei growl as she held her spear at him "YOU!"

Takashi then checked his badge, "Shido teacher son of believed Mob boss. So believed the only reason his dad isn't in jail is because they haven't catch him red handed, So that's why Rei was held back! You held her back to get back at her father who was so close to finding the smoking gun to put your dad away!"

Shido clapped as he said. "I can see why the galactic police or plumbers drafted you Takashi! Such a well-honed Mind, for such a young man! It's almost breath taking how you could put it together that much. Yes, I will admit I held Rei here back to get her dad off my father's tail. But I was simple trying to get my own father's respect."

Shido backed away from Rei, "I spent my life believing my Father want me to be his heir but no it's some illegitimate child he had with the woman he cheated on my mother with. A Younger half sibling I haven't even meet!"

Shido then adjusted his glasses as Akihisa's reflection appeared on the lens, "an unknown sibling and trying to earn respect of your family, haven't even the mightiest of us been there!"

Akihsia growled as he said, "don't' compare us! I come from a family of heroes not Villains!"

Takashi then made a blade of light and used it to separate Rei form Shido, "Rei we have 35 hours before the killing mix that will end this is found! Law and order will return in less than a day and a half, and my badge records everything. Shido admit to his father's crimes my badge will put his father in jail, and Shido for being a member of said mod!"

Shido adjust his glasses as he looked pale, "that's not fair! I was just listening to my father; you can send a man to jail for listening to a parent. Please? I'll tell you all I know about my father's mob and everything!"

Takashi forced Rei to sit down and was restraining the girl, "you are ready said enough! Now Rei! CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" He then slapped the girl making her looked stunned.

Takashi, growled "Look at yourself! You use to be such a nice person! Now you're a cheater, a verbally abusive Girlfriend, and you just tried to murder someone! You've let Shido infect you! You've let him corrupt you! Your hate of him is turning you in to a being worst then who you hate! After all, Shido is just a dick who is relate to the mob, He's not a murder! Is what you want to be worst then Shido?"

Rei then broke down crying! Holding her face as she said. "NO!"

Takashi then looked to Shizuka and said, "Now Step on it! We'll have to crash through the gates. The closest Safe house is in undertown!" Takashi walked over and Sat the badge on the dash board making a hologram map with a course on it appear, "Follow the line!"

Shido then adjusted his glasses and took a sit, "What If I didn't listen to my father he would have killed me people! Just like he killed my mother! I had to do it to save my own neck!"

Everyone looked at him as he took a set at the back of the bus, "the man runs the mod and has such political power! He can get away with everything!"

Takashi then looked back to him, "Wait the report said your mom died of alcohol poisoning."

Shido adjusted his glasses, "when he reorders me to hold Rei back or face his rather he said and I quote, 'I killed your mother, she didn't see the poison in her drink coming what makes you think you will?' "

Meanwhile else were in the city.

Blake was walking down some stairs of the tallest building in the city, "He's not at the top so I will check the button!"

She then spotted someone! It looked like Heatblast but with five fingers black stones, and purple flames.

The alien looked at him. "Mam, by any chance would you know the way to Fujimi academy! My Father asked me to bring him my full human half older brother!"

Blade held his swords, "Yes I know the way! What are you going to do with your brother!"

The alien made a fire ball and said, "I am bright Shido! My dad says big brother has out lived his usefulness and must die! He's too weak, too much of a will less puppet to live, too big a stain on the Shido family name!"

Blake's eyes widen as she changed her katana to gun mode and said, "you would kill your own brother!"

Bright then throw a fireball making Blake jump up in to the air over him, Bright clapped and said, "Why yes as it is my father's wish! And also very nicely done Cat girl. How about you just tell me the way to the school which my brother works? I would hate to have to burn off such a pretty face!"

Blake then said, "How could you even say such things! He is your own blood! How can you hurt your own blood!"

Bright then fired off a flame beam form his mouth making Blake make a clone to hide behind so she could avoid it. "He is weak willed! I puppet for my father that has outlived its usefulness! In my father's words he was a powerless bastard he was forced to have by a woman he married simply for political power! He never loved his mother! He never loved him!"

He then through more fireballs. And Blake throw her weapon in gun mode grabbed the ribbon and pulled making her go up avoiding them were she pulled her weapon free and land once more behind bright where she shot him in the back!

The half alien fell over down the stairs all the way down to the button.

Blake then saw the number 20 on the stair case, "so he just fell down 20 floors That had to hurt!"

She then notices a trash shot and jumped down it switching her gun to sword mode and using both her blades to slow her fall so she safely landed on the button floor.

She then cut herself a door and walked out with a smirk to see a knocked out bright who had powered down into a human form! He looked like his older brother but with dark skin.

Blake smirked as she walked over to the stair way to the basement, "You're not So bright after all!" She then giggled to herself.

Meanwhile with Naruto's group.

The group of five came to a scored Mail parking lot.

Weiss could see giant toads standing guard.

Naruto then smiled as he called out, "Gamabunta! Long time no see!"

The toad then pulled out a pip took a puff before blowing out smoke and saying "So Naruto long time no see. You haven't summoned me or my sons in some time! You haven't forgotten about us have you?"

Naruto then said, "No My human body died the day I gained this demonic one! My blood is different now, so my blood contract with you toads no longer works. I tried to sign it again, But the contract won't accept my fox blood. I'm literary unable to summon you guys anymore Thanks to my rebirth as a devilman."

Weiss just blinked and paled a bit when she said, "blood contract?"

Momo then said, "It's how people gain the power to summon things on Naruto's home world!"

The toad then looked at Nana, Momo, Hinata and final wises, "So this be your girls! Jiraiya told me but I didn't believe him! You are going to have many tadpole's boy! And if you can't summon us how about getting one of them to sign it? I hear the twin in red loves animals?"

Nana then smiled and said, "Thanks but I already have enough animals to summon in my d-dialer."

Naruto then pulled Hinata closer, "But Hinata doesn't have a summons!"

The boss toad smiled, "I like that now, your new step daddy is inside the mail." He then moved to the right to reveal the door, "I'll let you all go through."

They all then walked in.

Weiss then stopped and said, "and I'm not with the fox boy!"

Gamabunta smirked, "the way you look at him and your future harem sisters says that won't' last long!"

Weiss then turned red, "perverted old Toad!" she then ran inside.

Time till Z-nation ends 34 hours.

To be continued.

Omake one.

In America.

Akira held her baby honey close as she was watching the news on Japan at home with her wife Lupaolf, "this is horrible we should do something! Dear you're a plumber!"

Lupaolf then said, "yes but the whole country has become a new fly zone! They won't' even light the higher up riot USA teams fly there! All we can do is trust in your brother's power to always save the day!"

Akira looked down at Honey who had fallen asleep, "I still don't like this!"

End omake one.

Omake two.

Paradox then showed up smiling, "Now continuing on from were the last Omake left off Chiyo had just learned her new big brother's secret by way of seeing him transform to protect her! Let's join them after the battle"

In bens house Ben walked in with a black eye on the right side of his head and Chiyo watched him walk in smiling.

Sandra then walked in and put a hand on her son's fays, "Sweet are you ok?"

Ben removed his mother's hand form his face, "Relax mom it's just a black eye! The bad guy didn't even make it! I wasn't watching were I was when I was growing larger as Humungousaur and poked my eye on a pipe thank goodness it wasn't rusty, broken or pointy!"

Carl then walked in "So who was it?"

Ben went to get an ice bag, "It was Valkanas, he tried to use money as a super power to get revenge for me always stopping his plans. I broke his suit now he won't be back for a while."

Chiyo just blinked n confusion at how calm everyone seemed to be. "How can you all be so calm!"

Ben then got down and said, "your new to the family I forgot. Well Too make to simple the Tennyson family is very strange, from your new grandmother being an alien energy being, cousin Technically being a witch, my watch, and Grandpa being a space cop. But trust me we all come together and can make it through anything."

Chiyo then passed out.

Later that night Ben heard a knock on his bed room door and sat up to See Chiyo holding some kind of cat plush. "Chiyo what's up?"

Chiyo walked in, "I couldn't sleep."

Ben smirked as he said, "Most kids head to their parents when they can't sleep."

Chiyo then said, "Most kids don't have a super hero for a big brother. Can I sleep here?"

Ben smiled and said, "sure come in!"

Chiyo then walked over and got in the bed and asked, "How did you even get this watch?"

Ben smiled, "Well I got this one from an alien who turned himself into a clone of me by mistake when he tried to copy the original. Now the original I got when I was ten on this summer road trip with grandpa and cousin Gwen."

Paradox then stopped the story as the original Ben10 theme song played in the back ground. "and so Ben finally bonded with his new little sister, a month after this Ben's secret was revealed, and the events of ultimate alien started. But they had one more adventure before this that changed Ben's world for the better. But that's a story for another day."

Paradox smiled as he said, "This is where the omake's end as always read and review."

End omake.


	79. Zombie Nation big Twist!

In the plumber base.

Yuuji used his crystal arm to turn on the monitors, all the criminals were back in their cells, Shouko was locked back up, and noun of the people in the lock down were hurt.

He smiled as he hit the mic button. "Ok everyone I'm happy to report in that everything is back under control and we only had a few injuries. And our countdown clock is now at 30 hours till the chemical kill switch for the zombies is figured out and this ends."

Yuuji removed his hand from the mic button as he looked at his crystal arm and smiled, "You did good Yuuji you did good. You did what you had to, in order to protect and you didn't care about what happened to you. Akihisa would be proud."

Meanwhile out in the streets Ruby and Takashi were walking along slashing up zombies.

Takashi through the use of two swords of light, "this guys are easy!"

Ruby was shaking as she span, her scythe around her body slashing apart the zombies around her., "Why the hell are we not on the got dam buss!"

Takashi then said "because it's out of gas, and we're the fast runners."

Ruby finished off the last of the zombies in the area. "What about big brother couldn't he have come?"

Takashi put a hand on his hips, "they people won't allow him to go he is the most versatile fighter he makes people feel safe, and besides that he is better fit for protecting the bus. Besides I need you! My light form may allow me to travel fast but I can't carry anything! You need to carry the gas cans!"

They then heard a little girl crying.

Both found a little girl in a pink, with pink hair crying over a body.

The body was clearly of her father, her dog barking loudly.

Takashi teared up as he removed his jacket and placed it over the man, "there is a special in hell for whoever did this!"

Takashi got down and put a hand on the girl's shoulder, "Miss My name's Takashi. I'm an officer of the law" he then showed her his badge and said, "I'll make sure whoever did this pays. But right now we need to make sure you don't' get injured out here. Do you have a name?"

The little girl cried, "Alice."

Takashi picked her up and said, "Ok then Alice, we are going to a safe house but We need to get gas for our bus beforehand."

Takashi then heard a smash and turned to see Ruby feeding money into a gas bump she then said, "What? It was automatic it won't work unless I put money in! so I smashed the resistor!"

Takashi just picked up and had her get on his back like a piggy back ride. He then formed a shield of light around her to keep her safe. "Whatever I'll write you up on braking an intering stealing, and buying things with stolen money later!"

Ruby held on to two gas cans and said, "WHAT? But zombies?!"

Takashi then said, "cop first! And besides not like it's going to stay this way."

Ruby was tearing up as she turned on her semblance and speed off to the bus, she was there in a flash refilling it and she ran in.

Ruby then said. "Takashi's coming found a little girl whose dad got killed he's bring her!" She then took a seat and spot her brother Akihisa outside as Goop throwing Acid on zombies.

A zombie then tried to bite goop only for its head to land inside of the slime, where it began to be dissolved by Goop's digestive juice.

Goop shivered and said, "The worst part is I can taste it, and it tastes better then Himeji's cooking!"

Yang overhead that and said, "How horrible of a cook is she?

Takashi then showed up with Alice and board the bus "Back!" Takashi then sat Alice down next to Saeko.

Takashi then said, "your safe now!"

Akihsia then got back on as he timed out. "Ok miss Shizuka Get this thing rolling down to undertown!"

Shizuka then drove and pulled into a lineup for a safe post with lots of highly armored plumbers controlling it killing the zombies.

Akihisa then turned the omnitrix dial and looked for something, "I should be out there helping." He then slammed it down and transformed into Ghostfreak where he phased through the bus.

Once he was outside he used his claws to slash up some Zombies!

Yang growled, "YOU WON'T HAVE ALL THE FUN WITH OUT ME BROTHER!" she then charged out to join the fight.

Meanwhile with Blake.

Blake was checking through the building sub floors fighting nothing. "Dam it! He's not here!" she then kicked a wall only to hear a hollow ring.

She stopped her ears twitching as she heard. "what the?" She then pulled out her two blades and slashed through the walls revealing a secret tunnel.

She walked down it her eyes looking around, her faunas' eyes shining in the dark as she looked around it looked like it was dug out but some kind of oversized bugs.

She then came to a frightful sight; It was a giant sized aunt covered in glowing Fungus! It was larger than her it's body looked dead and gone, it's exoskeleton cracked by the fungus busting from its body! It's eyes dead lifeless and decaying. The thing stank of death!

Blake quickly morphed her katana to gun mode and Shot it point blank in the head making it kill over. Blake was pale as she walked around it, "I'm taking this is the prototypes for the Zombie fungus!"

She shivered as she come across more of them, this the fungus was so over grown they couldn't move leaving them undead lumps stuck to the ground and wall.

She quickly shot them in the head so they could finally kill over, "What kind of sick twist man are you Doctor Animo?"

The cat girl then continued on her way, following the tunnels to hopefully find Animo. "Were are you Animo! I know this is your handy work so just come on out!"

That is when she came to something shocking. A large fungal mass with an eye. Blake shivered she looked at it, she read about earth fungus she knew what this was, "Let me guess you're the mind the Mycelium!"

She didn't think she would get a response till somehow it blasted its thoughts in to her head, "correct!"

Blake jumped back and screamed! "What the hell! How can you talk?"

The fungal mass then spoke in her head once more, "Father want a perfect killer one that could control the horde. I have been connected to every camera in this city I see all and control almost all! But you all but up a fight. Then I found out father's plan was to kill me when he got what he wanted. So I killed him!"

A zombie fungus covered Animo then walked in which Blake Quickly shot in the head. "So let me guess the countries leaders did give in you just won't respond!"

The mass laughed, "well aren't we a clever mammal! Yes nothing shall kill me! This country and soon this world will belong to Fungus! You animals had it for far too long!"

The mass then shipped a tentacle and tried to reach for her but Blake made a clone to hide behind as she raced off. "what the hell! I didn't See this coming!"

She then pulled out her d-dialer and sound out an announcement, "guys Animo is dead the hive mind he made for the horde killed him! The horde now wants to world! I repeat they have a hive mind!"

This message was then heard by all plumbers.

Takashi, Yang ruby, Akihisa and Shinji Junior got the message as they watched the bugs and the people on it go down to undertown as it was locked down.

Akihisa quickly morphed into wildvine and grappled some of his seeds and start throwing, them into the horde making the seeds explode.

Ruby swung her Scythe slashing Zombies apart, "An evil hive mind! How gross!"

Yang then punched the air sending out blast that hit them in the head, "then it's up to use to hold down the fort and take it down! Let's go Team A.R.T.S.Y!"

Shinji junior then began using his giant scissor, "did that Team name sound better in your head?"

Yang nodded, "maybe!"

Meanwhile at the mail.

Naruto was off speaking with Jiraiya, "so you held down the fort, but how much longer can we last with the update Sense!"

Jiraiya then said, "come on I'm married to your mother, Call me daddy!"

Naruto then said, "No, and if you say that again You'll wake up with all your hair burned off!" he then made a fire ball and said, "and I do mean all of it!"

Jiraiya jumped back, "Got dam!"

To be continue.

Time till Z-day ends 28 hours.

Omake one.

In the city, Rex and Mea were flying through the air!

Mea then said, "Such a horrible turn of events"

Rex nodded, "Yeah its worst then the Nanite event back home! And both were brought on by science going horrible wrong!"

Mea nodded as she made hair cannons to fire on the ground and destroy some!" and just think Blake's in the heart of this nightmare!"

Rex made nodded, "Yeah I hope the cat girl is alright!"

End omake one.

Omake two start.

Paradox showed up, "and yet another mad scientist killed by his monster. But enough about the chapter on to the next omake. Let's join Ben and his new little sister a week before his secret was revealed.

The scene then changed to Ben in the city talking with Julie.

Ben then said, "Julie what are you saying?"

Julie looked at him, "Simple Ben you spend all your time running off and turning into an alien and with that little girl!"

Ben then said, "I'm a hero Julie I have to transform or I people get hurt and She is my little sister!"

Julie then said, "Family is by blood or marriage ben! She is not your little sister!"

Ben then crossed his arms, and growled, "and on that note! We're over! I would say see you around but after that I don't think I want to!" He then left as Julie screamed, "YOU CAN'T DO THAT I WAS BRAKING UP WITH YOU!"

Ben then said, "I just did beat you to it!" as he left he began to frown then he spotted Chiyo in the park trying to make friends.

Chiyo then spot her big brother just in time for a kid's ball to hit Ben10 in the face knocking him over!

Chiyo then yelled "BIG BROTHER!"

As a little get got his ball and ran off with it.

A teenage girl walked over to ben and offered him a hand.

She had dark skin, red hair, was dressed in a green tank top, blue jeans and boats, her hair was in a pig tail and she smiled with bright yellow eyes as ben took his hand up. "you need to keep your eyes open man."

Ben got up and said, "well to be fair I just broke up with a girl who didn't like me spending time with little sister. My name's ben by the way!"

The girl crossed her arms, "Really? That's horrible and I'm Jessica."

Ben rubbed the back of her head, "Yeah she even said she wasn't my little sister because she was adopted."

Jessica growled, "she sounds like my big brother! He says I'm not his sister because I was adopted, he doesn't even look at me."

Chiyo then showed up and hugged ben's leg saying. "I would hate it if Ben was like that!"

Ben smiled as he rubbed Chiyo's head, "don't' worry I would dare be that heartless Chiyo!"

Jessica smiled but her eyes focused on Ben's arm and the think on it mostly hidden by his jacket sleeve. Jessica looked to the hour glass symbol, remember seeing it on the news a lot on all those aliens.

Jessica then had a flash back.

In her flash back she was walking in the woods when she heard something and looked behind the trees and gasped to see the superhero Diamondhead.

She then watched Diamondhead turn the thing on his chest and morph into Jetray.

Jessica then hid, "all the heroes are the same person!"

The flash back then ended.

Jessica's jaw dropped as her mind put it together she grabbed the thing and whispered, "you the aliens!"

Ben's eyes bugged as he said, "How did you figure this out!"

Jessica smiled as she shook his hand, "tell you later but right now I have to thank you! I've had this habit of ending up in place were supervillains attacked and the alien heroes always show up to save me. And not just me but my mom's."

Chiyo's blinked for a moment, "your parents got divorced and remarried."

Ben rolled his eyes, "No Chiyo her moms are lesbians."

Chiyo blinked, "who they are like Kaorin, Oh ok."

Jessica then smiled, "and well five years ago before they adopted me, they told me how one summer they were attacked by this all girls' biker game then this man with four arms came in and stopped them, right when one of them was going to be shot. Ben you if you didn't stop them, I probably won't have been adopted and I would still be in an orphanage."

Jessica took Ben's hand and blushed as she said, "On behalf of my mothers, Myself, and even my jerk of a big brother thanks you Ben! Whatever girl broke up with you is an idiot!"

Chiyo then gasped, "Julie broke up with you!" she then put on a cute little mad face, "I never liked her or ship! No matter how cute ship is!"

Ben smiled, "to be fair I broke up with her when she had the nerve to say you weren't my sister!"

Chiyo gasped, "what did you see in her?" she asked in shock.

Ben smiled, "I don't know but I'm happy I saw it."

Jessica smiled, "well as you saved most of my family how about I treat you and your little sister to ice cream as a thank you."

Chiyo smiled happily as did ben!

End omake two.

Paradox then smiled, "and from here own Ben and Jessica became a couple. Unlike Julie Jessica understands when Ben can't be there or doesn't arrive to a date, understanding that being a hero is a full time job, just like being an older brother."

Paradox smiled, "and unlike many of Ben's relationships his one with Jessica wouldn't end, as she would become his wife and stand by his side when he went from Ben10 to Ben ten thousand."

Paradox then waved, "now then join us next chapter were we'll be saying good bye for the big brother ben universe for a while till then read enjoy and review.


	80. Sun Sets in the Zombie Nation!

Time tell Z-day ends 26 hours.

In the wasteland Akihisa as NRG was firing radiation blast from his armor's eye holes blasting the undead. "this thing keeps coming!"

Shinji Junior then cut a zombie in to a paper thin state fold a paper air plane, out of it and throw the thing making the now dead zombie fly away. "Well We did just near there is a hive mind in play. So it makes sense it would target the one who could destroy it A.K.A you!"

Ruby was shivering as she slashed the zombies apart, "I think I just saw one that wasn't wearing pants!"

Yang fired off rounds of laser fire form her gauntlets shooting them up, "Thanks for sharing that!"

NRG spot more coming as he turned to dial and morphed into Clockwork, "Ok now we are getting pinned in they will over whelm us. So to make an escape I'm going to do a small time space jump! We'll appear in another part of the city a few hours from now!"

Takashi slashed with his laser swords as he said, "Sounds good to me!"

Clockwork's key then turned making himself, Yang, Ruby, Shinji Junior and Takashi vanish in green light.

They then reappeared on a building.

Ruby looked to the city clock and said, "Ok so we just jumped ahead five hours."

Yang then said, "Well that means for us this will be over with sooner. Nothing wrong with that."

Takashi, "yeah but the point is about what we may have missed Five hours is a long time."

At that moment Clockwork timed out into Akihisa. "yeah I just checked my d-dialer I just got five ok message form my girls telling me them and the kids are ok. So I don't have to worry about them."

Shinji Junior then clapped with his scissor hands as he said, "because you have ten women of attack dude. They all kick ass. Especially Chizuru with her power copying."

Akihisa then looked to the watch, "I know." He then looked down to see the hordes were much smaller in numbers. "check it out. The hordes are smaller."

Takashi then spoke up "that makes sense as 70 percent of the civilians are in safe zones. There is only a limited number that can be infected. But the true danger is in the hive mind that can start this crap up again."

Akihisa nodded, "Yeah We still need the kill switch just to be rid of that to truly end this nightmare!"

They all nodded as the Omnitrix timed back in. Akihisa slammed down the dial turning into Snare-oh as he jumped off the building, "come one we got zombies to kill!"

Yang and Ruby followed their brother saying "Lead the way big brother!"

Shinji Junior then jumped, "I'm jumping with scissors!"

Takashi then turned into light and beamed down as he said, "light speed is the only way to travel!"

Snare-oh used his bandages to grab zombies by the head and he made the bandages tighter crushing the heads making the undead fall over truly lifeless.

Snare-oh then said, "Beware the mummy! I've wait so long to use that pun it isn't even funny."

Meanwhile in the underground tunnels.

Blake was running from fungal tentacles, "So gross! So creepy! Having nightmares whenever the hell I'm able to sleep again!" she then spotted day light and ran to It to see a massive whole In the cave above leading to the outside world.

As Blake got under the light the fungus stopped chasing her. She looked confused and used her weapon to reflect some of the sun light on to the tentacle making the fungus burn and go away.

The cat girl put her sheave up as she switched the sword to its chain scythe slash gun form. "Ok so the hive mind fungus can't handle day light!"

She then through her weapon up the whole where it's blade stuck into part of the street ground above, she then began to climb the ribbon like rope attacked to it to get out of there, "But that won't be of use when the sun goes down in a few hours!"

Once she was on the ground above she notices she was in part of a forest and raced off as she saw the sun setting above, "I'm not going to be where when that thing can go top side." She then pulled out the badge and sent out another alert. "the hive mind is weak against sun light, but that won't' matter much longer, I fear it's coming out soon!"

She then continued to run.

At the mail.

Naruto stood beside Hinata who was riding on a large toad. The toad spat out oil and Naruto breath fire lighting it to burn the zombies to ash.

Weiss then summoned the giant armor in full size with full body to slash apart the undead, "that's just what we need Funguszilla!"

Momo stood by her giant sun flower like alien plants who fired off cannon ball sized seeds at the zombie's head. "and if the zombies are just part of the thing that took a host won't that mean the night would make them stronger as well?"

Nana used form her D-dialer to summon out a root shark which began smashing the undead around the mail, "don't try to scare us like that."

Naruto then spoke up, "It's a true worry. We have no idea who the night will affect the spore carriers." He then used haki to harden his tails to steel with small spikes made from the fur being curled up on the tips giving them mace. "Tail mace Gatling!"

Naruto then used his tails ability to grow and get longer to smash the undead at high speed like the gum gum Gatling enhanced by mace being on the tips. "I sense greater power within this things being held back by something."

Naruto then looked to the setting sun as the sky turned to night, "Let's see what this thing are like, in the moon light. The light of hunters, and Monsters alike."

all it finally became night all the horde mutated

The fungus controlling the dead human bodies covered the zombies in patches forming fungal armor. Fungal helmets with one eye in the metal formed on the undead, restoring their ability to see.

The Fungus formed around there hands and wrist turning their hands into simple hammers.

Hinata blinked in shock with everyone else, "they weren't so scary in the day light."

The ground then began to shake as something dug it's self from under the city. It was large using parts of the city to build a body for the Fungus. The Fungus hive mind was now top side covering its body in metal making it a metal sphere with fungal tentacles sticking out and it roared.

The massive Fungus monster then screamed, "this world belongs to FUNGUS!"

At that moment a giant sized Ultimate Attack appeared and waved its hand sending out an energy wave that slashed away all the giant fungus tentacles. "No it doesn't!"

The fungus roared as it tried to tackle Ultimate Atomix only to burn at the contact with the Energy beings body.

The fungus fell over, "what the hell is this!"

Ultimate Atomix, formed a ball in his hands "the one form not used on earth. Ultimate Atomix!" the ball glow yellow making the fungus roar as the parts of it not covered by it's make shift armor burned.

Ultimate Atomix smirked, "what's wrong Don't like my recreation of yellow sun light?

The fungus monster crawled back into its whole as it said, "Day light at night! Day light at night!" in moments Ultimate Atomix put the yellow energy ball to plug the whole and shine light down below, "that will keep it trapped! Not that I don't want a good old giant monster battle, just now is not the time for it."

In moments Ultimate Atomix returned to normal size be his sister, Takashi, and Shinji Junior, Ultimate Attack then made it rain green energy needles down upon the horde around them killing them all, before he timed out and went back to being Akihisa.

Ruby yang Takashi, and Shinji junior were stunned.

Ruby then spoke up, "that was the must epic thing ever!"

Akihisa smiled as the omnitrix turned green, "thanks now let's rock!" He then slammed down the dial and turned into big chill!

Big chill then smiled, "Now come on guys it's hero time!"

Shinji junior once more clapped with his scissor hands as he said, "Way to go epic or go home!"

They all then followed Akihisa on word to fight against the now stronger Zombie horde.

In the plumber base.

Akihisa's harem had just seen it.

Yuuko was fanning herself her face was blood red, "got dam it why most ultimate Atomix do this to me!"

Chizuru still looked like a member for four arm's race with Lala's tail, but now her upper right arm was made of crystal, and her upper left arm looked to be made of flames showing in the riot she copied Yuuji and Kyoko's powers too, becoming a four race chimera. "because your energy being race is all female now there is a male of your own race looking you right in the face."

Yami then put a finger to her lips and said, "keep it down guys Frost and Celine are a sleep."

Lala crossed her arms, "good they may sleep through the rest of this nightmare."

Run then put a hand on her shoulder, "Must be horrible to see the thing you love almost as much as Akihisa, science being used to unleash such a nightmare on to the land."

Kyoko flipped her hair, "Give her some space run."

Yuuka then point to Chizuru and said, "and beside I'm more worried about little miss I like to be a chimera over here. "

Looma put a hand to Chizuru's shoulder, "she is just uniting all the powers she can so insure victory nothing wrong with that."

Himeji then said, "Yeah but it looks weird."

Minami nodded "Agreed."

Chizuru rolled all four of her eyes, "What I figured out a new power and I'm just pushing it to the limits. Nothing wrong with experimenting with your powers, after all that's how Akihisa got ultimate Atomix.

Lala looked to the count down, "nineteen hours to go."

Kyoko then looked down, "and sadly for 12 of that the horde will be stronger, At least akihsia trapped the hive mind below ground."

Yuuka crossed her arms making copies of her hands appear on each of her harem sisters and the hands patted them on the back. "this is Akihisa we're talking back he never fails."

Meanwhile.

Akihisa was ultimate big Chill using ice fire to freeze the stronger horde solid.

Yang then came in and shattered them with her fists, "So gross! Smashing Zombie popsicles! Never thought I would be doing this crap!"

Shinji Junior them cut one into thing piece, "I'm tempted to fold one of this piece into a hat. Is that wrong?"

Takashi kicked the air sending out a large energy blast that destroyed part of the horde as he said. "Hell yeah it's wrong. You are sick, sick bastard!"

Ruby tried to slash one in half, only for it to get stuck half way throw she then span to free it and finish the cut, "this just got a lot harder!"

To be continued

Omake one.

Meanwhile a universe away.

Eon stood in the remains of a battle field of the DWMA vs the Kishin.

Before him was a purple sphere that pulled in things and formed into a fully formed adult medusa.

The sphere then dropped freeing the witch who held her head, "who are you and what has happened?

Eon then spoke, "I am Space tiem wizard Eon the eternal! I have altered the flow of time to reform your soul and body from the echos of its self-left across time. I have resurrected you!"

Medusa smirked evil at the mention of such a power, "So you can bring the dead back to life What else can you do?"

Eon then opened his hand and formed a sphere which showed Crona dressing a baby girl with three white lines in her hair, "Remote viewing this is your daughter and your new granddaughter Death the lady. Born form the forbidden love of Crona and Death the kid."

Medusa eyes widen, "A witch Grim reaper hybrid!"

The image then changed to Ragnarok walking around. "and your work turning Ragnarok into a blob has been undone, and finally." The I mage then showed Maka and Stinger, "Meet Stinger your other sister's child born from when she used magic to seduce the Death Scythe Spirit. Stinger like me also holds space time magic within him."

Medusa was shocked Eon then mage image of Ben10 and other omnitrix user across the omniverse transforming, "thanks to these Good goodies. Mindlessly using their powers to help others. Such a waste of power won't you agree Medusa?"

Medusa nodded as she watched a Ben turn into Alien x and restore the universe. "yes Such a waste."

Eon then removed his helmet revealing the face of a grey skinned older ben Shocking Medusa, "It pains me to have once been one of them. Now Then can I could you in on my plan of to purge the multiverse of all the other mes?"

Medusa then said, "I'm thankful for the new life but I work for no man!"

Eon then made his hand glow as the kanji for Eon appeared on Medusa's forehead making her scream, "then I will have to thank towa for this! Behold the spell mind brake my symbol now enslaves you! You must now do whatever I saw. Plus, it gives you a boost in power Now bow witch!"

Medusa's body was then forced to bow, she then fought it but was forced to say," Yes Master."

End omake.

Omake two.

Paradox smiled as he said, "Now then today we'll look away from the big brother ben timeline and look into Assassin Akihisa's time line."

In the universe.

The Assassin Akihisa stood on a building looking over a version of Japan that looked like the USA back in the 50s, He adjust his glasses. "nothing's Changed."

This Akihisa looked at his watch, "Paradox gave me the leads to track down my family and what do I find. Parents dead, and older sister the wife of a drug lord. Who I had to throw in jail."

Akihisa then growled, "the only lead given that worked out was the one for my so called possible friends with Gave me Yuuko."

At that moment Akihisa transformed into ultimate Big chill his version being white instead of red, and still had his sun glasses.

The Former Assassin then flow off, "For years the guild enslaved me, Till I found the watch and used it to free myself."

As he flew he heard a cry coming from a river and land to see a man floating down the river, he then opened and a baby with Green hair dressed only in a diaper jumped out on to him Shocking Akihisa back to human form.

Akihisa held the baby who was looking at him giggling reaching for a hug, "What the hell? Baby's don't like me! Ok kid let's go find out what to do with you to get you out of my hair!"

He then walked off.

Later on.

Akihisa was talking with Yuuko. This universe Yuuko dressed in a pink sun dress with a white apron on. They were speaking inside a café. "And that's what happened. Now I may not be the brightest blub in the punch unless I'm greymatter but I don't think that's how human babies are made!"

The baby in question was holding on to Akihisa's shoulder.

Yuuko then said, "Sometimes I wonder why I got involved with you. But yeah that is weird."

At that moment a blond woman dressed like a gothic maid ran in saying. "Lord Beelzebub!" the baby looked hearing its name called.

The blond woman then drew a sword form an umbrella "unhand the baby for I Demon maid servant Hilda have come to remove him from Human sight!"

The baby looked away not wanting to leave!"

The maid then charged only for her sword to be stopped by Akihisa morphing into Ultimate four arms, his version having white skin and his sun glasses.

Hilda gasped.

The alien then said, "don't call me human lady!"

The baby giggled happily!

End omake.


	81. New day in the Zombie Nation!

17 hours till chemical Kill switch found.

Akihisa and his group where fighting the enhanced by the night undead, when Akihisa slammed down on the dial transforming, into brainstorm.

Or Brian storm time slowed down as he looked around, "Location ally way with plenty of fire escapes possible useful, enemy advantage superior numbers, My advantage superior intelligences. Battle plan figured out!"

Time then returned for brain storm as an infected tried to smash him with its hammer like arm only for the crap alien to crawl up the wall avoiding it. The crab like alien form then punched the fire escape from under making it's fold out latter drop right on the infect smashing its head in. "One!"

He then spotted two about to get Ruby from behind so Brainstorm opened his head as the green lighting from his brain picked up and licked the zombies away from Ruby. "Little sister watch your posterior this Two all most got you!"

Ruby then turned just in time to see her big brother telepathically smash the two zombies into fire escapes killing them. Ruby jumped back and screamed, "CLOSE YOUR SKULL BIG BROTHER DON'T SHOW THAT MUCH BRAIN AROUND ZOMBIES!"

She then span her scythe around killing more of the undead.

Akihisa closed his skull and crawled down the wall where he smashed a zombie's head between his pinchers, "that is a falsehood of a myth dear little sister. The undead devour all flesh of humans, without care for which type of muscle tissue they are shoveling into their mouths."

Ruby looked confused by what he said, then Takashi said, "Zombie don't want brains they want whatever they can put in their mouths."

Brainstorm then noticed more of the undead coming at them, "I have a speculate, Takashi would you be a dear and convert into a light beam and fire yourself vertically, and tell me what you see?"

Takashi then turned into a night beam and went right up before coming down and landing, "THEY ARE ALL HEADING HERE HOW!?"

Shinji Junior then slashed up some zombies in to paper shreds with his scissor hands. "the things have a hive mind! One that is clearly smart enough to talk and think!"

Brainstorm then gathered with the Rest of them, "which means the hive mind knows the only thing that could possible destroy it is the evolved form of Gutrot only useable by my omnitrix."

Yang then got ready, "In other words they are all targeting us!"

Brainstorm spot Yang about to punch but he stopped her, "No dear sister, they are targeting myself, and myself only!" he then crawled up a wall then jumped off behind the horde making the horde turned to follow Brain storm.

Brainstorm then used his powers of electricity to push himself up to a roof top where he timed out into Akihisa. "they only want me not you guys!"

Akihisa quickly slammed his dial down and morphed into Stinkfly and took off at high speeds making Yang ruby, Takashi, and Junior gasp as the horde raced after him leaving them alone.

Ruby was wide eyed, "you don't see this in the movies!"

Takashi then pulled out his badge and pulled up a 3d map of the city using video of all still working cameras to map out the locations of the infected. "they are all closing in on Akihisa!"

Yang then said, "This is nuts! Zombies aren't supposed to think! They aren't supposed to pick one target to chase! They are supposed to be Riot moving corpse just stumbling around trying to spread the sickness!"

Shinji junior then began to cut up some of the buildings around him to open them up as he said, "this is real life not a movie Yang!" Shinji Junior then fold the piece of stone acting like paper into a paper air plane and throw it watching it take off on the wind.

Ruby then looked to junior, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Shinji junior then smiled as he said, "My parents are both former space pirates!"

Yang then looked to Junior "say what now?"

Takashi put up his badge, "It's true Shinji junior's parents are former space pirates. Both were members of the Vilgax pirates, with Shinji Senor being the former first mate! But we can talk about who use to be on the wrong side of the law later we have to figure out a way to help keep this thing off akihsia."

Meanwhile.

Blake was walking down the street the infect walking right past her as they began to moan, "kill Akihisa Yoshi! Kill Akihisa Yoshi!"

Blake's eyes widen, "What the fuck! The zombies are talking! The zombies are talking!" She was pale and panicked.

That is when she spotted the plumber Kouta who only had one energy sword in his right hand his other two at his side looking broken. The ghost of Zoro hovering over him.

Kouta then said, "Dead men to tell quite a lot of tales isn't that right Zorro?"

Zorro nodded as he turned into a spirit orb in Kouta's left hand. Kouta then looked to Blake, "Miss Blake as a shaman the undead is my field of expertise. And this is completely normal!" He then put Zoro's sword into his remaining sword.

The sword was then covered by Zoro's soul. The ghostly image of his face was over Kouta's hand, the Blake was made larger and longer by the spirit inside of it. Kouta then fired off a "36 caliber phoenix!"

The compressed hair blade was so large it could be seen all over the city as it slashed apart and shred the horde before them Leaving Blake wide eyed.

Kouta then shoulder his weapon and said, "It's just like a shaman controlling normal zombies. It gives the zombies mission the zombie follows it, and will sometimes chant their mission. This fungus is just recreating the Jiang shis."

Blake then blinked before she said, "Thank you for the nightmares!"

Kouta then said, "Now look Miss Blake. Now we can do one of two things. One we can go after the horde and start killing them. As they are to focused on Akihisa at this point, to notice anyone else. We can easily pick them off."

Blake then held her blades and asked "What if the fungus changes mission from kill Akihisa to kill those killing the infected?"

Kouta span his sword around in his hand, "it would take time to get all of them the new mission. I mean the fungus as an advantage as his Jiang Shis are all linked to his mind, but it still takes time for an old mission to be forgotten and a new one to take root. We would have plenty of time."

Blake then got ready "Ok but the point they turn I'm jumping behind you!"

The two then nodded and raced off.

Meanwhile.

Akihisa's watch had timed out and was on top of a sky scrapper he looked down to see he infected there hammer like hands now growing fungal spikes allowing them to climb up the building to him!"

Akihisa looked to the omnitrix as it turned from red and green making him smiled, "Perfect!" he then slammed it down turning into Swampfire!

Swampfire turned the dial making himself transform into ultimate Swampfire. "Now let's see how you like this!" he then put his hands together firing off a massive burst of blue and white fire burning the infected and making the building melt.

As the building was melting Ultimate Swampfire jumped off and used smaller fire burst form his hands to slow his fall so he landed right on the street and laughed. "eat that you, fungus!"

Ultimate Swampfire then turned back to normal Swampfire, and ran off, "Bring it on Hive mind! I can do this all week! And you half about let's see now!" he then looked to a clock, "13 more hours. And only one hour till the suns up returning your meat and fungus puppets are returned to being blind by the sun!"

Swampfire then turned the dial and morphed into Diamondhead. Diamondhead then slammed his fist into the ground making Diamond walls around him, that touched and closed at the top making a diamond dome around him.

The omnitrix then timed out!

Akihisa could see through the crystals that the infects where charging at it getting impaled on the walls.

Akihisa smiled happily his face was pale and tired, "perfect Safe now I when it times back in I can become Armadrillo and make an escape."

Akihisa then passed out and wake eight hours later, he rubbed his eyes his dome having held The infect outside were back to being blind and armorless. The fungal armor having been burned off leaving burn on their skins.

Akihisa then slammed down the omnitrix and morphed into Armadrillo. The alien then morphed his hands into drills and began digging out of his dome. Looking at the clock one last time, "Just seven hours left!"

Meanwhile in the mall.

Naruto Weiss, Hinata, Nana and Momo where standing watch outside the mall, the undead gone around them.

Weiss looked around, "This is so much worst then a grimm attack, at least with grimm the people killed didn't get up and become one of the monsters!"

Naruto then said, "Or do they? You don't know where the grimm come from. They could be humans who had there Soul and aura removed and turned into soulless monsters. Kind of like this Manga I read. Were they had black monster with white mask that were humans turned into monsters. And the main characters used weapons to try and kill them."

Nana then crossed her arms, "How can you go from bad ass to nerd in under ten seconds flat?"

Momo then looked to her twin, "It's just part of Naruto's charms sister dear."

Weiss was shivering having never thought about that chance, "thanks for the nightmares Naruto! Thanks for the nightmares!"

Hinata then tapped her index fingers together shyly, "Naruto doesn't mean it. It's not his fault his half demon."

Naruto then smirked, "so cute even in the middle of what could be the worlds end. How do you stay so pure Hinata I'll never know." Hinata's face then turned bright red.

Weiss then looked at all four of them, "How can you all be so calm."

Naruto then pulled out manga from his sleeve and opened it, "because it's almost over. And besides we're strong."

Weiss then raised an eye brow at this action, "the hell?"

Meanwhile.

Armadrillo popped out in the middle of a park as he said, "I can't believe this is almost over with!" the Omnitrix then timed out making him Akihisa again.

He then quickly slammed down the dial and turned into Ghostfreak as he spotted more of the undead coming. Ghost freak readied his claws and got ready to battle.

To be continued.

Omake one.

On the world of remnant.

Adam Taurus was growling looking at a map of the world. "where the hell are you my Kitten! Where the hell are you fucking hiding from me!" He then slammed on a wall making something fall into his hand.

Adam looked at it, it was a necklace with some strange egg shaped thing on it. The thing had a nose mouth ears and even two eyes chaotically spread out all over it. "what the hell is this thing?"

Adam held it and felt compelled to put the necklace on, so he did and notice a letter pinned to his map that wasn't there before. "I only looked away for a second."

Adam the leader of the white fang unpinned it and head it, "your Kitten is hiding beyond your power to follow her and find her for now, she will return to vale, to beacon. Stay strong till then. And keep the Behelit safe around your neck. It was destined for you. It shall awaken and give you power beyond your belief when your sill to survive and blood lust reaches levels that it approves of. Signed Eon the eternal."

The bull Faunus then looked at the necklace he saw one of the eyes crack open and look right at him making him gasp. The lips turned into a smile as the eye closed.

Adam then looked panicked for a moment as he tried to remove it but his body wont' let me. "what madness is this?"

He then saw something else pinned to the map it was a picture of Blake, Yang, ruby, and Weiss together at night behind them a noun shattered moon. "What the hell?"

He then looked at it and saw something written on the button, "there are more than one world out there Adam. Sigh your friend Eon the eternal."

Adam then took the photo and grabbed his weapon, as he went to a white fang dungeon where Taiyang was shackled to a wall. He walked over to the man and showed him the picture, "goodness for you! I finally believe you when you say they are no longer on the world. Bad news I don't think you have anyway of Contacting them."

Adam then pocketed the picture and drew his blade and held it to Taiyang's neck. "I should kill you, but If I do that there is a chance My kitten won't be returning so you live human!" he then put his blade away as he said. "For now at least!"

Taiyang then looked at Adam to see the Behelit. "No not one of those things the horror tales can't be true!"

Adam looked curious. "so you know just what this Behelit thing is? Then tell me about it! Everything!"

End omake.

Omake two.

Paradox then appeared. "Well this chapter was eventful. Now let's check in on Assassin Akihisa."

In his world Assassin Akihisa was outside in a field as ultimate Echo Echo baby Beelzebub cheering on his back as Akihisa walked past a downed giant Demonic bird and to a scared Hilda who was backing away from fear.

The ultimate alien then said, "Now let me see if I got this straight, this baby is the son of a demon king born from an out of marriage affair he had so while he's a prince he can't have the throne of live in the castle so he was just sent to the human world to be raised by the most powerful human there. And you are a maid for the baby?"

Hilda nodded "Yes yes! Now what the hell are you!?"

Ultimate Echo Echo then grabbed the demon lady by the neck lifting her up, "I am Akihisa Yoshi killer of killers, Former human assassin turned Alien Anti-hero and I guess Beelze new daddy, because his birth one didn't care enough to keep it in his pants let along care about a child! I'll let you live this time Hilda because you listened when I told you to leave my Yuuko's parent's Dinner. Now if you don't listen again or hurt Yuuko or her family I'll fucking kill you!"

Baby Beelze then cheered happily as Akihisa returned to human form and left as Hilda fainted.

End omake.


	82. End of the Zombie Nation!

Three hours tell chemical kill switch is found.

Akihisa was on the streets as Chromastone Firing off energy blast at the horde, "your time is number guys!"

He then turned the dial and morphed into Stinkfly and flow off, "I have got to buy my time here!

Elsewhere in the city.

Ruby walked with the rest of her current team slashing the stumbling dead's head in half with her scythe screaming. "I feel so fucking helpless!"

Yang shot one in the head, "I know Our big brother is fighting against this thing on his own."

Takashi then fired a finger beam at one's head killing it, "Look the dead are running low. All of the people in safe zones made it so the hive mind will run out of zombies before the timer hits zero. There is no need to worry. We have already won."

Shinji Junior then snipped one's head in half, "Yeah. No need to worry the Zombie apocalypse failed."

Ruby then sighed, "Ok It is awesome that we can say that, but I won't call it a fail this thing all this people infected."

Takashi then grabbed the remains of two zombie heads to show despite coming from two different zombies they had the same face, "Look must of the zombies look alike!"

Junior then cut the face off two female zombies making them fall over as he showed two of the same face, "thank thing applies to the females. And I bet if we test the DNA they will be the same. The first wave the first infected were most likely artificially made humans made to be weapons. Like my aunt Rei!"

Ruby blinked and raised an eye, "ok we've just going to side step your aunt. But your saying most of the zombies were test tube humans made to spread the infection? And were never really people?"

Takashi nod, "Yeah this world doesn't have the tech to make a real living human, they probably died while still forming and only moved because of the infection, they were never must likely never alive. As such the death total for this will be shockingly low."

Junior then said, "I'll say like only 100 people really died."

Yang then shoot another one in the head, "Well this is a lax luster way to end a zombie invasion!"

Takashi then said, "Yang we know from the start this would end. And it will finally end when Azmuth tells your brother what chemicals to fart out as ultimate Gutrot."

Ruby then slashed one and said, "True True, and Gross!"

Takashi's watch then beeped. "Two hours left!"

Meanwhile at the mail.

The dead were gone, from the area he was sitting with Hinata, Nana, Momo and a Blushing Weiss in his lap.

Weiss blushed and said, "I think joining this harem was a good idea."

Naruto then wrapped his tails around the four girls, "We hope you enjoy it."

Hinata looked over the land, "such a mess. Such a nightmare but it's almost over now."

Nana then smiled, "Yeah such nasty thing fungus is!"

Momo then nodded, "Agreed sister."

Naruto then pulled out a pocket watch and looked at the time, "one hour left. Another world ending attack beaten by this worlds protectors. It just goes to prove. Heroes are real, and when they work together nothing can stop them, nothing can beat them. Nothing can beat us."

All four girls snuggle into Naruto happily. "Yeah"

Elsewhere on top of a building Paradox was standing with a man named Roman Torchwick.

Paradox looked to Roman who stood growling, "what a splendid turn of events. So many small miracles that had to happen for this future win to be had. Won't you agree Roman?"

Roman adjust his hat, "I don't know what you're trying to pull here Professor, While I'm thankful for the second life you given me, and to be out of that Grimm's stomach. This little grand tour of the multiverse thing has gotten old. I'm over!"

Roman then said, "while I will have to thank you for unlocking my aura and giving me my semblance. I can't understand why you would bring me back. Little miss Amazon was almost the fall maiden I understand her return to life. But mine I don't get it. I hate Red! Simple as that Professor! The fact that she is an alien or who her brother is won't change that!"

Paradox then pulled out a devil fruit and through it to roman, "First this Devil fruit will give you some knew powers. Second Hate and love are too side of the same coin. And a coin turns easily Mr. Torchwick."

Roman then took a bite of the fruit before falling over feeling sick at the taste.

Paradox then said, "and you also underestimate yourself. Roman. I see all possibilities, and very few have you be the bad guy you make yourself out to be. You are a gamble I am taking, and not a big one without the current future of this world is set up."

Paradox then check his watch, "look at the time just ten minutes before it's all over!" the time traveler then vanished leaving Roman behind.

At that moment Akihisa was turned into Gutrot.

Over the omnitrix Azmuth was reading a complex chemical list. "It should take you ten minutes to mix them all as ultimate Gutrot! Do you read me!"

Gutrot then put his hands on the omnitrix dial, "read you loud and clear let's go ultimate Gutrot!"

Four spikes then popped out of the omnitrix. The dial moved to Gutrot's belt as his head merged with his chest and ten ports appeared on it. His arms got bigger with ten ports on his shoulders and 50 on each of his forearms and hands.

He gained ports all along his side.

Ultimate Gutrot then bumped his fist together, "time for the fart to end all farts! Grandma! May your pickled Cabbage guide my hand!"

The chemicals then began to mix in Gutrot's stomach making the green mass of gases turn bright golden. "Gas you later Funky Fungus! That was lame! I guess I'm all hot air!" After that golden colored gas left his body covering all of japan.

The gas made the remaining zombies fall over dead.

The gas entered the underground through the holes in the streets, where the hive mind was then exposed to it the hive mind then screamed as it's body riot away and died ending the nightmare.

Mere moments later Animo popped out of a coffin like device, "Good thing I switched out with that clone of myself or I would have died! Well back to the drawing board."

Akihisa then returned to human form and fell over it was finally over. "I beat the zombie apocalypse! By farting! This is an all tiem high."

Later on people were rebuilding.

Ruby was holding move some steel beams to help repair a school, she overheard Rei cheering about all the Shido family going to jail, because Koichi revealed everything in exchange for a ten-year sentence.

Ruby then then rolled her eyes, "we beat zombies and that's why she's happy? Girl got problems. Oh well I'm sure Saeko and Kohta will make great plumbers."

She then dropped her beams when she spotted something out of the corner of her eyes, She readied her scythe and looked at it.

Before her was A Beowolf grimm, but it's color was off, the mask and plates were black, the skin red, it roared at her as she readied her scythe and went in to slash it, "GET OFF THIS PLANET MONSTER!"

Her scythe then missed as the Beowolf turned into the much smaller Roman, making her gasp and fall over backwards on to her butt in shock.

Roman smirked as he held his cane, "What's wrong red Don't like my semblance Grimm change?"

Ruby then got up and went to Slash him again only for Roman to hold still, as the blade hit his arm.

The blade it his arm but instead of blood Ruby was pushed back as a voodoo doll fell out of his cut before his outfit and arm healed.

Ruby blinked in shock, "what the hell?"

Roman smirked, "I got a power up in the form of a devil fruit the Voodoo voodoo fruit giving me two powers one. I am a voodoo doll, I can mark other as my dolls and they take the damage I would, but then my connection to them is broken as shown by a doll falling out of both of us."

Roman then picked up the doll showing a random jailed alien, "some random jailed criminal in the plumber's jail got your slash instead of me! Now the second power is this!"

Roman then roared as his transformed growing 50 percent taller, his skin and bones became straw, his cloths grow with him, and nail tips point out of his gloves as he held his cane and roared, "the power to become a straw monster!"

Ruby then looked away, "Shouldn't you be in a corn field somewhere? Or following a tin man, a scary cat of a lion, and a little girl and her dog down a yellow road to go see a wizard?"

Roman rolled his eyes, "Oz puns really? Red really?"

Ruby turned her weapon to gun mode and fired making more dolls fall out of him, "I don't know how you got here or how your alive but you'll run out of dolls sooner or later!"

Roman then stumbled back and used his Semblance to become a nevermore. With black plates and red skin, his nevermore was pretty human sized and he took to the air and flapped his wings sending out sword like feathers.

Ruby moved at super speed leaving a trail of rose peddles, "Please I want to hunt grimm all my life! I know how to counter any Grimm you can become Roman!

Roman then land on a building and morphed into a griffin, "True but I still have more dolls, I will outlast you Red! But you are just so cute when you're trying to look heroic! I guess that's something you and your brother have in common!"

Ruby then blushed as she fired at the Griffin and said, "Shut up!"

The Griffin then flow up before morphing into an Ursa Major and fell down on top of her. Ruby barrel rolled out of the way, as the Grimm morphed back into the straw monster and jumped at her, at the Same Time Ruby jumped up!

Then Ruby and Roman's heads or should I saw lips meet in the middle Making both turn wide eyed!

Ruby's face light up brighter than her hood and jumped back as Roman morphed back to human simple stunned.

Ruby spat out straw and said, "Oh my god! You have feels for me you're been channeling into violence! This isn't a no! I've just never been kiss or confessed to before! So!" she then vanished in a tornado of rose peddles.

Leaving Roman behind, while his eye was twitching, "the worst part is! I think she's right! I need to go do something!" He then turned into a nevermore and flow off.

Ruby then found Yang. "Yang Roman alive on planet can turn into grimm, and has devil fruit power! AND HE KISSED ME!"

Yang then stopped what she was doing and her semblance turned on, "Well Time to unman some one!"

Akihsia as Armadrillo then span his drill away, "agreed but we Drill it off!"

Yang then whipped a tear from her eyes, "Big brother it's an honor to see the way you work."

Both then left.

Ruby was still red, as Weiss showed up and put a hand on her shoulder, "Ruby, I just joined someone's harem!" Ruby's eyes then went wide as she screamed "WHAT!?"

Weiss then said, "I joined Naruto's harem so as some other girl who found love in a place home isn't going to smile on, I wish you good luck with Roman." She then left.

Ruby then turned redder as she yelled., "IT WAS JUST A KISS! IT WAS JUST A KISSS! MY FIRST KISS BUT STILL A KISSS!"

Ruby then looked around, "How the hell is he even alive and on this planet?" She then got a text from a professor paradox and she opened it, "Oh it's the time travel guy!"

Ruby then read the text, "I had to take a gamble on bring Roman back for the coming second time war, P.S also Ruby, in must time lines you and Roman get married in spring!"

Ruby then dropped her d-dialer and turned red. "SAY WHAT NOW!?

To be continued.

Omake one.

Adam was standing before Tai as he held on to his Behelit and looked at it, "Well such a nightmarish story. Well Then I'll just have to make my tale a bigger one! Taiyang when you gave yourself up to give Qrow time to escape, I thought you were stupid but know I see it. I was looking at only the small picture."

Adam turned from him, "this is more than just this world! I'll set my sights on more! After all this thing show's I'm destined for more than just king of the Faunus!" He then laughed evilly as the Behelit's lips turned into a smile."

Taiyang then said, "your insane! I can see why that monster around your neck likes you!"

Adam then turned to him and said, "Shut your trap Alien!"

Omake two.

Paradox then showed up, "what a chapter. Now before we start the next omake I'll take a moment to explain the Zombie arc has end. The next arc is summer two! But before that next chapter will be a special full chapter length Paradox road to the multiverse Ova if you will."

Paradox then said, "But before all that let's check back in on Assassin Akihisa one last time."

In his universe Akihisa was dressing baby Beelze in an all-black outfit. The baby was about to cry already sparking with lighting as he tried to remove them.

Akihisa then said, "Crying isn't manly! And if you don't' wear cloths you'll never be a man!" his tone was dark and held a creepy tone to it.

Beelze then stopped crying and let his cloths go and giggled happily and reached for Akihisa saying "Dada!"

The former Assassin then picked the baby up.

Behind Him Hilda fell to her knees in shock while her jaw hit the ground, "How? No one has never been able to Dress the young master! No his biological father! Not me! Not the mightiest of demons! Yet you do it like it's nothing! How?"

Akihsia Adjust his glasses as he held up his utimatrix, "because unlike you demons I have real power! I'm every shape and size, I can do anything! Nothing is impossible for me!"

In the background this worlds Yuuko had hearts in her eyes, "So cool!"

Baby Beelze smiled happily and clapped to cheer.

Hilda then fell backwards. "His power is great!

End omake.

Professor paradox then showed up, "See you next time for our special full chapter length Guide to the multiverse. Where we'll look at the big brother Ben time line!"


	83. Paradox's Big brother Ben OVA!

Paradox then showed up, "well hello everyone, in order to give our heroes a small break before the start of the next arc we will be having an OVA set in the big brother ben time line I talked about in my guide to the multiverse. Now this ova will be the last of paradox guide to the multiverse for a while as Yuuka's corner will be returning and taking my omake's place."

Paradox then opened his watch and said, "But for the next arc the elsewhere Omake will be continuing" He then smiled as a viewing screen opened to japan. " our story takes place after the last Big brother ben omake, on the last weekend he would have before the world know his secret, and begins in japan, within the dream of Sakaki!"

In her dream Sakaki was walking in the park when that strange cat like thing that claims to be Chiyo's father land before her "Top of the morning to you miss Sakaki. I heard my daughter is returning to japan for the weekend at her old parent's beach house."

Sakaki nodded, "Yes we all a agreed to Gather there, Tomo is even bring Chiyo-chun back her old dog , she's been caring for him."

The cat like thing turned green at the thought of a dog, "Getting off the subject of a dog Ben is the name of Chiyo's new older brother, well one of his names."

Sakaki looked confused, "one of his names?"

The cat thing then said, "the heroic young lad as a name for all of his multiple faces. It'll make sense soon. All thanks to the device that stuck it's self upon his wrist, and the secrets that it hides. Now then Miss Sakaki as much as I enjoy our talks it's time for you to wake up and get ready. Three Two ONE!"

At that moment Sakaki woke up and sat up in her bed, "What was that all about?"

Meanwhile in an air plane.

Chiyo was sitting in her sit happy turning the dial on Ben's ultimatrix, Ben was a sleep, so she didn't see the harm and turning the dial of what was to her the coolest thing never.

In a moment the Ultimatrix's beeped startling Chiyo and Waking Ben up.

Ben then looked to it to see the images of his old aliens flashing across the dial quickly before saying "Memory recovered. All Alien forms that were unlocked prior to data base restart have been reunlocked."

The dial then went down, and Ben said, "Chiyo, you got me back all my old forms. How did you do that?"

Chiyo shrugged, "I was just playing with the dial I don't know."

the announcement that the plain was landing was then heard.

Ben then rubbed Chiyo's head messing up her hair a little, "Doesn't matter I guess." He then pulled his sleeve over the utimatrix, "I just hope for once a trip to a beach doesn't turn into an adventure for me."

Once they were off Carl and Sandra saw Chiyo holding on to Ben's hand.

They soon say Nyamo holding a welcome Tennysons family sign.

They then walked over to her and Chiyo hugged her old teacher, "Nyamo-sensei!"

Nyamo smiled and hugged her "Chiyo! Have they been taking care of you?" Chiyo happily said " YES! And I just love my big brother!" Chiyo then hugged ben's leg making Ben Smile as he petted Chiyo on the head

Nyamo then lead them to her car where they spotted Osaka in the back sit, "I got lucky and one the free spot in this van, instead of riding in the Yukarimobile"

Chiyo Quickly screamed and held on to Ben. "the Yukarimoblie!"

On the car ride Osaka looked to Ben and spotted something on his wrist, "what's that thing on your Wrist?"

Carl, Sandra and Chiyo's eyes widen.

Ben covered it and quickly said, "Just a good luck charm."

Osaka's face looked blank but she said, "ok then" and all the Tennyson's breath a collective sigh of relief

Nyamo looked at the odd behavior, "what the?"

They soon pulled up to the beach house and they got out they notice other people.

A hyper Yukari and Tomo, and shaking Sakaki Knoymoi and Kagura.

Then a dog slightly bigger then Chiyo ran to the girl and started licking her face. Chiyo hugged the dog, "I missed you too Mr. Tadakichi!"

At that point Sakaki saw Ben and walked over to him, "you must be Ben. I'm Sakaki nice to meet you!" she then held out her hand and as Ben shock it she spotted something big and green on his wrist. Memories of her dream returning as she said, "you won't happen to go by other names for different face would you?"

Ben's eyes widen as he stumbled back a bit, "Now why would you ask something like that?"

Sakaki was about to speak but Tomo grabbed her and pulled her inside, "come on Sakaki! Time to change and hit the beach!"

Ben then breathed a sigh of relief as his dad helped him up, "you ok son?"

Ben looked at his dad, "that Sakaki girl asked if I got by different names for different face" Carl's eyes widened remember his son's shapeshifter status, "Well that isn't good." Ben nodded.

Later on while minus Carl and Sandra who stayed at the house were on the Beach, Ben wasn't in a swim suit he was just sitting there watching in his normal cloths, not want to draw anymore focus to the utimatrix by uncovering it.

Koymoi whispered to Kagura, "What is up with That Ben guy?"

The girl with the visible swim suit tan, then said, "I don't know I think he just can't swim."

Ben watched Osaka and Chiyo play with a beach ball but one with over Chiyo's head and it land in a part of the beach that connect to the forest.

Osaka then ran off to get it but when she vanished behind the trees to get it she quickly ran back without the ball screaming "GIANT FROG!"

Ben jumped up as Yukari said, "there are no such things as Giant Frogs!"

At that moment a giant four eyed mutant Frog jumped out making everyone scream in fear. Yukari yelled, "I STAND CORRECTED!"

As everyone turned to run they spotted Ben Running to it they were about to call him an idiot but then he slammed down something on his wrist and transformed.

Everyone's eyes widen as Ben grow taller his skin turned red and be lost his pinky fingers, he grow an extra set of arms and eyes as his nose vanished a black strip formed down his face his outfit changed.

His feet became two toed, as his pants became black held up by a golden belt, a two strapped vest formed with the utimatrix symbol as hands gained fingerless gloves with gold bands around his wrist, his hair then tied into a pony tail as he said. "FOUR ARMS!"

The transformed Ben then punched the mutant Frog in the face sending it flying back as he said, "this just feels right!"

As everyone's jaw's dropped and their eye's twitched the only one's not effect as Chiyo who said, "Well secrets out all those alien super heroes in America are real and all of them are big brother!"

Sakaki then said, "a heroic young man with many names for many faces, all thanks to the secrets held by a thing on his wrist! The dream makes sense now!"

Osaka looked on with her happy blank face as she looked at Chiyo, "Your big brother's a super hero That's so cool your lucky mine is a garbage man."

Four arms then held up his fist as the frog's tongue came at him and he grabbed it and said, "This is going to be Gross!" he then used the tongue as a handle to smash the Frog in to the cliff over and over till he passes out.

Four arms then let go and whipped his hands on his pants, "Yuck!" At that moment they heard a scream form the house and Ben turned the dial on his chest morphing form Fourarms to XLR8, "Mom dad!" He then raced off in a blur and when he got there he saw the door broken in and giant feathers everywhere.

Xlr8 searched the house at rapid speed trying to find his mom and dad. At that moment Chiyo and the other still stunned girls showed up and Chiyo spotted a sigh on the Tv that said, "Hit play!"

So Chiyo hit play making Animo's face show up, and Chiyo screamed as XLR8 timed out back in to Ben. Ben crossed his arms, "Doctor Animo, I should have guest from the mutant."

Animo then said, "Good evening Mr. Tennyson. It's been awhile so I thought it was time for a checkup from Doctor Animo!"

Chiyo was shaking and holding on to Ben, "he does talk like that. So creepy!"

Animo then said, "Now I spent weeks waiting for the perfect time to strike, and after watching your family for a month I thought this would be just perfect."

Tomo then screamed, "OK CREEPY!"

Animo, "Without your mutant friend and witch of a cousin you are own your own!"

Nyamo then screamed "MAGIC IS REAAL TOOO?"

Ben then covered her mouth, "Yes now Shshssh! We have to listen to this no matter how jacked up it is!"

Animo then said, "So by now you've surely beaten my mutated Frog. But by time you're watching this I will have my hostages. You want who ever get back, Follow the trail of my mutant birds feathers and come alone!"

The video then ended.

Kagune then said, "I'm calling the cops." Yukari then stopped her and said, "to report what? A mad scientist with mutants kidnapped to people to defeat their shape shifting alien super hero son?"

Chiyo then pulled out a cell phone, "Yukari's right that's the wrong thing to call." She then hit a number and said, "here call this number it's for a secret inter galactic police force that grandpa is part of. they are called the Plumbers"

Kagune then called the number and heard, "welcome to plumber hot line, and no not the toilet kind the alien police force to report a mad scientist press one, to report an enemy of Ben10 press three, to report alien abduction press four."

Kagune blinked, "Which number do I press? Three or one?" she then heard an answer, "For a line right to Magister Max Tennyson because it involves his family press five!" Kagune then hit five.

At that point Ben was gone, and everyone also spotted a missing Chiyo.

Osaka looked around "where did Chiyo and the alien go?"

Meanwhile Ben was following the feather trail.

Ben then spotted, "I know you're there Chiyo!" He then turned around as Chiyo now dressed with a pink jacket over her one-piece swim suit walked out and said, "But I want to help save mom and dad too big brother!"

Chiyo then walked over to him, "besides you know there is a trap waiting for you!"

Ben then thought it over and said, "then I have an idea." He then hit the black button on the ultimatrix making it slide off and Chiyo's eyes widened as Ben said, "this time someone else gets to be the hero!"

Later on Ben came to an abandoned lab in the forest and as he walked in a giant robotic arm grabbed him and restrained him so he couldn't move.

Animo then walked up to his wrist, "Now for your watch!" he then rolled up Ben's jacket sleeve and saw nothing, "WHAT MADDNESS IS THISS?"

Ben smiled," Not madness Animo! I know a trap was coming so I use the fact the utimatrix can be removed if I want it off. To pass it on to someone else."

In a cell behind then Sandra said, "that was a smart move son but who did you give it too?"

Ben smiled, "Hint I was her age when I got the omnitrix!"

Outside Chiyo was waiting and rolled up her jacket sleeve to reveal the utimatrix which was now Pink on her wrist. She then turned the dial to Way big and said, "Big brother I do this for you!" she then slammed it down and changed

As Chiyo then transformed into way big. Her version was only half as tall as her brothers, and what was red and Green on his way big was pink on hers.

Her way big also had a female body shape with thinner arms and two side pink horns on her head giving her the looks of pig tails. She then smiled as she lifts off the Roof making Animo Gasp as Chiyo Picked him up, "You've been a bad man!"

She then picked up a piece of metal that was thin and tied it around Animo like it was a bow!

The Chiyo way big then used two fingers to rip off the door of the cell freeing Carl and Sandra, Finally Chiyo ripped open the robotic arm Freeing Ben.

Chiyo then smiled, "I'm the hero this time!"

Animo was screaming" BEATEN BY A LITTLE GIRL! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS DISHONOR TENNYSONS I CURSE YOU AND YOUR MEDALLING WAYS YOU A CURSED FAMILY!"

Ben then removed his jacketed and gagged Animo and said, "Shut up!"

Chiyo was about to hit the end change button and returned to normal and walked in the front door to a hug from her big brother and parents.

Chiyo smiled, "It was fun being big for once!" Chiyo then hit the black button making the utimatrix come off her wrist, she then handed it to ben and said, "here you go big brother!"

Ben then put it back on his wrist watching it turn Green once more. "thanks Chiyo." At that point a plumber craft showed up clearly to take away Animo.

The next morning the Girls walking to the living room talking about weird dreams about super heroes, super villains, Mutants alien and secret alien task force.

Koyomi, "yeah strange dream."

Carl then pointed out side and said, "wasn't a dream!" they then all looked outside Ben as snare-oh playing with Chiyo.

Chiyo was jumping rope using one of Snare-oh's bandages as a rope, one end was tied to a tree the other was in Snare-oh's and as she jumped she sang, "My big brother is the best! If you see you might be in for a big surprise, he's almost every shape and size"

The girls all stared Wide eyed, Well all but Osaka.

Osaka asked, "If aliens are real then what really happened in Roswell."

Carl drank some coffee as he said, "a lady alien crashed landed and that's how my dad meet his first girlfriend."

Everyone then looked at him with a "Say what now?" look on their faces.

End OVA part one.

Paradox then showed up, "and that's the end of the first part of the big brother Ben ova. The second part will be post at the end of the summer arc two. Now on to your normal omakes."

Omake one.

In the normal universe this story takes place in.

Takashi was going over Alice's File, the girl was happily back with her mother, he just couldn't rest tell he brought who ever killed her father.

Saeko then walked in, dressed in a plumbers' uniform as she said, "Dear you need your rest I know you want to bring in a scum bag, but the facts are he may have already died in the zombie event. Besides that, you need some rest."

Saeko then heard snoring Takashi had fallen asleep on her, she then put a blanket over him and left the room smiling, "rest well my love."

End omake.

Omake two.

Yuuka was back in her set and said, "and were back baby! Welcome to Yuuka's corner the last one before we switched back to our lemon beach house set for the summer arc two. Now joining me today is the man me and my harem sisters love Akihisa Yoshi!"

Akihsia waved and said, "Hi!"

Yuuka then held up her note cards, "Well the questions we have for you are, your thoughts on Ben Getting a spot light chapter in the form of this ova? How you feel about the second summer arc coming up? And how you feeling at the end of Zombie nation?"

Akihsia then cleared his throat and said, "In order I'm happy Ben got his own chapter gives me some time to rest because even heroes need a break."

He then put his hand to his chin, "After the summer arc will come my final year of highschool after that, I'll be marrying you girls and becoming emperor of the universe. Don't know how I feel about that."

Akihsia then rubbed the back of his head, "And finally the death toll wasn't high but even one life lost is too much! As far as I care failed at my job of being a hero that arc simple because a few people died. And Animo's clone switch has been revealed meaning the man behind it got away, that whole arc was a double fail to me."

Yuuka blinked and said, "Ok then that's it for Yuuka's corner. Not the epic come back I hoped for.

End omake.


	84. R:Grimm vs Predator!

It was a warm day at the beach, by the lemon beach house, Akihsia his harem, kids and team rwby were there having just arrived today.

Now while most had their normal swim wear, Chizuru had on a yellow Bikini, and Looma had a black bikini on with a black Sarong tied around her waist.

Now Akihisa's harem and kids were going to visit Chizuru's family, Team rwby were going elsewhere.

Ruby was in a red one piece as she said, "Never been to the ocean before!"

Yang was in an orange sling bikini and said, "Yeah can't really go relax like this in the world of grimm."

Weiss was in a white bikini that had a skirt button, "Yeah, and I would also like to point out noun of us are calling remnant home anymore."

They all blinked at her but Blake who was in a simple Black bikini on then said, "It's only natural, on remnant, I have people hating me and treating me like an animal because of this!" She then pointed to her cat ears, "While here I don't need to hide. No one looks down on me and everyone treats me like a person. What's home were I'm treated like a person, or where I'm treated like a hated animal?"

Weiss then put her hand on her chin, "now that's a good point Blake, and with me Remnant means having my life planned out for me, not freedom, can't be myself, and I surly couldn't be with Naruto or my harem sisters."

All the other girls took a step back. Yang blinked in confusion, "ok that's going to take some getting used to. But I Think I'm not think of remnant as home anymore because well dad is from here. The same thing goes for Ruby.

Ruby then said, "well that and the weapons!" she then smiled happily, "so many amazing weapons it's like I found heaven! And the best part is the most amazing one is on big brother's wrist!"

Weiss then laughed, "and on Remnant your boyfriend would be behind bars!" Ruby then turned red and screamed, "ROMAN IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND! HE'S AN ENEMY WHO HAPPENED TO KISS ME BY MISTAKE!"

Blake then said, "Ok I'm calling bullshit on that. Even on Remnant there was his heavy layer of sexual tension. So I'm pretty sure you two would have end up doing it anyway, in a hate how much I love you, kind of dark romance deal."

Yang then said, "Well as much as I hate to say it I think your right Blake, but on here were he isn't a wanted criminal who knows how things will play out, well as long as he doesn't get ruby pregnant I want have to kill him."

Weiss then said, "well I hate to say it Yang I think this will be a have baby then get married kind of deal. Jut from the heavy tension between them."

Ruby then turned red and ran off leaving behind rose petals.

Meanwhile as she ran Eon stood on a building next to Khyber, who had on the nemetrix and Eon's mark on his forehead.

Eon then opened his hand to show Ruby, "Ok Khyber I freed you from jail and reunited you with a version of the nemetrix with more predator aliens, and the best part is My mark will allow you to magically control yourself as an animal so you won't suffer any negative effects from using it. Now you will hunt down this girl, the younger sibling of this world's Ben. Hunt her down and kill her!"

Khyber then turned into a hypontick and flow off, "Very well then I shall hunt down the omnitrix of this universe."

At that moment Ruby was now walking around the city turning a few heads as she said, "How can they all say those kinds of things, just because there is tension, just because it happens in a lot of other universe doesn't mean it'll happen in this one!" She then bumped into someone as she wasn't looking where she was going and said, "Sorry sir."

Ruby then heard, "think nothing over it red!" her eyes then widen, as she turned red and covered herself.

Roman laughed, "my, my, my Red. How did you hide such a lovely figure! If only Remnant had place like this so I could have seen the sight of you in s swimsuit sooner, I may have changed sides." He then put his hands on his chain as Ruby went to reach for her d-dial to call out Crescent rose.

Ruby's eyes then widened, "Got dam it I left in such a rush I forgot my beach bag! "she then tried to run off but Roman blocked her back with his cane making her fall right in to his arms making her blush more.

Roman then said, "come now Red I'm not going to bite or anything I know better now."

Ruby then jumped out of his arms crossed her own and asked "what changed?"

Roman smiled as he said, "you have something I wish I did, not being human! Be it on earth or Remnant your hybrid status makes it so no one on either side would call you human."

Ruby looked confused as she asked, "Why would you want to not be human?"

Roman then moved the hair from the corner of his face to reveal a burned area of skin making Ruby's eyes widen. Roman then smiled as he touched what looked like a closed eye making the skin go in enough to show the eye wasn't there, "because the Remnant version of humans did this to me when I was ten!"

Ruby's jaw dropped and she shivered, "Say what now?"

Roman then said, "Well if you want to know my backstory I'll tell you. I was abandoned by my human parents and left on the streets pretty much sense my birth, then when I was five a kindly dog faunus lady took me in, she wasn't my foster mother, she wasn't a care giver, she wasn't a guardian, she wasn't a sitter, she was my mother end point."

Roman then recovered the scares, "then five years later so Racists heard a human child was being raised by a faunus. So they put on mask and attacked when I was ten I saw men in black mask killing my mother for being an animal, I tried to run but they grabbed me and said I was dirty for being around an animal so much they were going to clean me with fire!"

Ruby was shivering a bit, "well that explains the burn, no wonder you are so evil!"

Roman then said, "sense that day I hate the humans of remnant well most of them the only friend I never had Neo still holds a place in my heart, but the point remains. I did what I did because I believed and still do believe the natural state of all humans born of remnant is evil, and want to get rid of that evil, which is why I so happily joined cinder and was so happy to work with the white fang, siding with faunus against humans make a piece of me feel like my mother was still with me."

Ruby tried to run away but she was once more stopped by the cane falling back in to his arms. "but here on earth it looks like the natural state of man is good, being the complete opposite of the remnant version weak powerless but pure of heart. You, and your sister clear got that from your father's side."

Ruby then said, "Roman not everyone on Remnant is that evil?"

Roman then reached to uncover the scar he hid behind his hair, "Tell that to horrible scare and the eye I've been missing sense I was ten."

At That moment a stone being known as a root shark showed up and roared making people run, as it got close Roman turned into Beringel and held its mouth open.

Ruby then rolled out of the way to see Roman holding back the jaws of a predator alien. She then notices the predator had a red spiked caller with what kind of looked like the omnitrix symbol on it, "Wait a minute…. NEMETRIX! IT WAS DESTORYED HOW!?"

The thing then jumped back and morphed form Root shark to Tyrannopede and said, "Maybe your universes but this one and myself are from another made stronger so I an intelligent being can use it safely by the hands of Eon!"

Ruby's eyes widen "Eon! THE EVIL SPACE TIME WIZARD VERSION OF MY BIG BROTHER FROM ANOTHER UNIVERSE!... how jacked up is it that I can say that!"

Roman jumped back and became a baorbatusk and bodied rolled at the thing knocked it down, "Well then I guess you are also an evil version of red's dear big brother."

Roman rolled back and morphed into a beowolf and said, "Well I guess I'll handle you so he can enjoy his vacation after all I like to think of myself as a man from a similar mold!"

Ruby then screamed "HOW THE HELL ARE YOU ANYTHING LIKE MY BIG BROTHER!?"

Roman then said, "Let's see we both prefer the company of other life forms, over our own race, we both have the power to transform into other creatures, and both go out of our way to do what we feel is right!"

Ruby's right eye twitched as she said, "this cannot be happening."

At that moment Khyber transformed into Omnivorcious and eat Roman in his beowolf form Ruby's eyes bugged then Khyber began to scream in pain, tell he was forced to throw up an Ursa!"

The slime covered Ursa form of roman returned to human form as about ten voodoo dolls fell out of him, "Well now, I'm going to repress that!"

Khyber returned to normal tell to his knees holding being held up by one his left arm, his right holding his throat, as he began to through up blood, "you cut the inside of my neck up!" he then through up a lot of blood.

Roman then used his cane to help himself up, he then said, "then you shouldn't have eaten me! In the fight of Grimm vs predators Grimm win!" he then knocked Khyber on to his back and used his cane's gun function to shot the nemetrix destroying the thing. "and such ends another Nemetrix!"

Roman then dusted himself off and looked to Ruby, she was a mix of Green and pale, with her eyes widened. Roman laughed, "well Now I bet today was memorable for you Red. Well It's been fun red!" he then grabbed her hand bowed and kissed it making Ruby's face become a mix of pale, green and red.

Roman then jumped back and said, "Now the police should be coming for the evil Ben want to be. So at last I must be off! Till we meet again Red." He then tipped his hat and transformed into his nevermore form and flow off quickly.

Ruby then ran back off to the beach and found her beach bag and put it over her shoulder, "I'm never leaving this behind again!"

At that moment elsewhere.

Roman in his nevermore form landed on a roof top overlooking this city overlooking the beach. He then returned to his human form and over looked it. "Earth such a place, of piece, yet the people make powerful weapons to protect themselves thanks to the fear of something like the grimm will come and knock them off the top of the food chain."

Roman then said, "yet despite their love of war, they are more peaceful more caring, more naturally good then the remnant version of them. I simple can't help but wonder, could the reason the people of remnant be so naturally evil because they do have powers and are strong because they face a threat. Could the soul being so strong it can be used as a weapon that developed no doubt as a response to the grim, be why?"

Roman then reached into his inner coat pocket and opened a pocket watch that had a picture of him as a young boy being held by an adult faunus woman with floppy dog ears on her head. "could the grimm be why the hearts of the humans of remnant be so evil, could it all be because of the grim!?"

Roman closed the pocket watch and held it tightly, "could the grimm be the reason the men of my home world could be so evil to take a mother's life before her own child, and harm the child so greatly!"

He touched the hidden side of his face as he said, "I must be!" he then began to cry a bit, "mother I think I made a horrible mistake! If I had known the grimmless Twin of remnant you told me about before bed was real, If I had known the grimm is what lead to the evil of remnants people, I would have done things differently."

He put the watch up, as he said "Oh the lives I must have ruined in such a mindless quest for revenge!" his voice was filled with sadness and regret, "I see why you brought me back now paradox, you felt sorry for me, want to save my soul so my mother won't be weeping in the afterlife."

Paradox then appeared behind them, "there is more to the story then you know Roman, He then hand the man something before vanishing through time.

Roman looked at it, it looked like his mother as a child with paradox below was written: me and my daughter:

Roman's eye widened, "wait! Paradox is my mother's father. I have a grandpa!"

To be continued.

Omake one.

Adam Taurus walked in to his office once more the facial features of his Behelit were closer to another face but he noticed someone else presence in the room. "I take it your own of those dark deities made by the red version of this things, that will be my masters once it grants me it's power!"

Eon then appeared and said, "you are mostly correct but there are no others given the power of the red Behelit I destroyed all the reds and all others given power by them, I am your only master! Now I notice you've been pissed off lately as you are unable to find a challenge strong enough wake up your Behelit."

Adam turned and said, "why yes my future master, are you here to taunt me?" His voice sound spiteful.

Eon then said, "I'll let that slide as you are not under contract tell your necklace screams awake. But No I'm not! You've done well so I've come to offer you your chose of two rewards, one I shall send you to the world were your kitten is for 24 hours. Or be to face a challenge strong enough to awaken your Behelit so you may finally have its power!"

Adam put his hand to his chin, "to be on this earth place sounds tempting as I could have mi kitten but it would only be 24 hours that isn't long enough! So sent me to my challenge I'll gain the power so I can make her mine till the end of time weather she likes it or not!"

Eon smiled behind his mask, "you made the right Chose but know the name of your master Adam. I am Eon the eternal!"

Adam then vanished in purple light where he found himself in a desert canyon.

He noticed someone else.

He was clearly an alternate version of Akihisa, with grey eyes, eye liner, in a grey jacket, with dark grey jeans and light grey boots he looked sad and depressed, on his wrist was an all grey version of the omniverse omnitrix.

This shall we say nega Ben then slammed down the dial and transformed into an all grey version of heat blast and opened fire on Adam, "let's get this over with all ready!"

Adam jumped out of the way almost unable to avoid the massive amount of flames, "I can see why you will be a challenge!"

End omake.

Start omake two.

At the lemon beach house

Yuuka in her swim suit form the last summer arc smiled and said, "Welcome everyone to Yuuka's corner. Now also welcome to the second summer arc. We hope you enjoyed the chapter and the OVA last chapter. But were back to the main story."

Yuuka then pulled out a chart of things, "Now we don't have a guess instead we're going to talk about the first half of the top ten strongest heroes in the story."

Yuuka then list Akihisa at one, "Akihisa's omnitrix and ultimate forms puts him at spot one, second is Naruto, because of his demonic powers but Naruto hasn't master his powers yet, he'll take top spot someday but not for a while."

Yuuka then listed Rex, "Rex is third in power and growing with his rate of what builds he can mix and match so he's only three by a little bit."

The next listed one Shinji showed up, "Shinji is forth, as he killed a cyborg zombie Vilgax and is the former first mate of his crew Shinji is a power house but out of shape a bit thanks to being locked up without his powers for so long so he scores fourth."

Yuuka then smiled as she put on paradox, "Paradox takes number five because of how important he is to events but he can't really fit anyone. So he comes in at the bottom of the top five but still higher the numbers six to ten."

The woman then blew a kiss to you the reader and said, "Well for the bottom half of the list check out next chapters Yuuka's corner omake. See you all next chapter."

End omake.


	85. W: Armor vs Kitsune-bi!

While Ruby was having her adventure.

Weiss was on the beach of a small uninhabited island not to fair away, training with Naruto, who was in orange swim trunks.

Weiss held her weapon and summoned a glyph that summoned the full body of the giant armor.

Naruto just punched his fist together and from his middle tail a fox made of fire came out and rammed the giant armor making it shatter like glass.

Weiss blinked in shock, "what the hell is that?"

Naruto petted the fox made of fire, "My Kitsune-bi a little piece of my soul I sent out with a body made of fire to work for me. It's basically how your summoning abilities work. You use your semblance to give part of your soul life in the form of a fallen foe."

Weiss nodded and said, "ok but how did yours beat mine so easily."

Naruto then petted the flaming fox before reabsorbing it, "simple mine had a body. Your armor is just soul energy with nothing to hold it together or protect it, one good hit is all it takes to brake it and make it return to your soul. My Kitsune-bi has a body made of fire giving it a body to protect it so one hit won't kill it."

Weiss crossed her arms, "Ok well how am I going to give my summons a body then? I don't have dust!"

Naruto smirked as he pulled something out of his trunks pocket it looked like it would fit in the dust compartment of her weapon, "simple with this chakra battery. It's charged with my fire chakra, as such it should act like fie dust in your weapon."

He then put the thing inside Weiss weapon and Weiss blinked as her sword glow red with fire like with fire dust, "You just made artificial dust that is rechargeable! That would put my dad out of business!"

Weiss then summoned another glyph this time red form the fire being part of it, and the flaming armor appeared from it, the armor was made of white flames and white fire burned on its sword.

Naruto smiled as he pumped his fist together summoning a one tailed Kitsune-bi that once more rammed into the armor this time only knocking it back.

As the armor got up and swung its blade at the flaming fox making the thing jump out of the way. Weiss jumped for Joy.

Weiss hugged Naruto as she said, "Got dam it This is why I love you, you foxy bastard!"

Momo, Nana, and Hinata then walked up, Hinata in a lavender one piece, and Momo in a green bikini with a skirt around the button, and Nana in a red version of her twin's swim suit, they all giggled.

They all then hugged Naruto and said, "this is why we all love him!"

As they hugged the Fox made of fire, vs the flaming giant armor continued.

The armor swung his sword sending out a fireball which the fox ate to grow larger.

The fox then rammed the Armor knocking it to the ground before Weiss and Naruto reabsorbed their respective summons.

Weiss then smiled as she looked at the chakra battery in her weapon glowing bright part of it wasn't glowing showing how much of its charge was used. "Naruto you are a genius. Simple a Genius!"

Naruto smiled, "tell that to place of birth!" all four girls giggled happily but Weiss said, "Now I saw my armor use am elemental attack I really want to know what else it's fire body has given it!"

Naruto then harden his tails to steel using Haki, "then let it fight me I'll use my iron-tails only to give the summons a chance to see what else it can do!"

Naruto then jumped away from the girls as Weiss raised her weapon and happily resummoned the giant armor with its body of white fire.

The armor then slashed at Naruto only for Naruto to clover himself with one of his tails enlarging it to make it a shield before another tail with its tip curled into a ball hit it in the torso making it stumble backwards.

The armor then held its sword out and point it at Naruto as it fired off a stream of flames form the tip.

Naruto them enlarged all nine of his tails to block fire before curling there tips into balls and striking the armor rapidly, "Iron tail Gatling!"

The rapid tail attack knocked the armor back and forced it to drop its sword which vanished as soon as he let go of it.

The armor roared as it put its hands together making a fireball which it through at Naruto. Naruto just grabbed the fireball out of the air and eat it, before letting out a burp.

This made Nana, Momo, Hinata and Weiss' raise an eye brow as Naruto said, "What I'm a creature of fire."

The armor then charged in its' fists covered in flames as it tried to hit Naruto only for Naruto's iron-tails to block it's ever punch before all nine wrapped themselves around each other and hit the thing dead in the chest shattering the armor. "It might have own if it wasn't fighting a creature of flames."

Weiss smiles, "ok now that's over, and," she looked at her d-dialer's clock, "it's four hours before we welcome your friend Gaara to earth for his and his siblings vacation so."

Weiss then looked to her harem sisters and they all smirked and rushed to Naruto and pinned him down to the sand.

Hours later the five were at a space port near the beach, Naruto was holding up a sign the read, "Welcome sand siblings."

At that moment a shuttle craft land and as it's door opened Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro walked out to them.

Gaara smiled as he held out his hand to Naruto, "It's been to long my friend." Naruto shock his friends hand and said, "It has welcome to earth, even if it is only for a few weeks. These ladies beside are, Well You know Hinata already, the twins are Nana in the red, Momo in the green, and the lady in white is Weiss."

Temari then blinked, "and what are you four doing with the fuzz ball?"

Hinata, Nana, Momo and Weiss then held on to Naruto and said, "where his harem!"

Temari's eyes widen as she fell back words frozen, Kankuro's eyes widen as he said, "How the hell did you get that?"

Weiss then said, "Well for one he doesn't wear more make up then the four of us put together."

Kankuro then yelled, "IT'S WAR PAINT!" A Sand hand then came from Gaara's gourd and covered Kankuro's mouth, "It's the same brand that Temari buy's so it's make up, now brother please be quite, we just had a week long flight the last thing I want to hear is your loud mouth."

The sand then returned to the gourd as Kankuro spit some sand out before saying "sorry brother."

Gaara then pushed his sand to help his sister up as she said, "I'm good I wasn't ready for that answer but I'm good now."

Naruto then throw the sign in the trash as he leaded the siblings in to town to show them around.

While they were looking around Gaara wondered off on his own when saw the beach.

Gaara wonder to it looking confused at it, He had seen sand before lots of it, but he never saw it meet water before. He looked puzzled by the strangeness of the place.

Gaara then held his hand over the beach sand and made the sand form into a pyramid just to see if the sand worked like normal sand.

Gaara then heard someone ask if he was ok and he turned to see a Girl in a black with cat ears on top of her head asked, "Sir are you ok?"

Gaara looked at the ears as he said, "yes I've just never seen water meeting sand before, and I take it you're an alien, your ears are very cute."

Blake blushed and said, "Thanks and Yes I'm a Faunus, from planet remnant, But I've grown to prefer sampling being called a Remnantling. I kind of know how you feel; I've never even seen an ocean before I came to this world my planet isn't really a fun place with soulless hordes of monsters everywhere."

Gaara raised an eye brow and said, "I can see why you left, where are my manners I forgot to tell you my name I am Gaara of the sands, kazekage." He noticed the cat girl looked confused but he said, "where I'm from there are a what I guess you could call city states governed by a king, and a picked leader who handles the military force known as shinobi."

Gaara then took a breath and said, "Kazekage is the title given to the one picked to lead the force and govern the village they, their families, and other civilians who do jobs relate to it live."

Blake looked more confused and crossed her arms, "But you seem so young why be picked for such a job at your age."

Gaara then said, "It's half to do with the fact I'm a jinchuriki, that means I'm a living jail for a demon, and I can use its power, Naruto was one before his seal holding it in place malfunctioned and merged him with the demon turning him into a devilman. And the other half is simple because my bastard old man was the last one, before he was murdered and kages chose who they want to replace them."

Blake then spoke up, "So your dad's will, said if he didn't live long enough to pick a replacement it would go to you?"

Gaara shock his head no, "Now his will said he want all three of his children to fight in a battle royal for the title. My brother and sister gave up knowing I was stronger. So I just got it handed to me. Which is why am on this planet for vacation that an I want to see my good friend Naruto again."

Blake then blinked, "I can see why this job most be horrible I mean look at those bags under your eyes."

Gaara then touched them and said, "No. this are a natural part of my body as the demon was locked inside of me before I was born, which coast my mother her life giving birth to me."

Blake looked disgusted by the statement, "that's not right! That's not right at all! Who would allow such a thing to happen!?"

Gaara, then said, "My father. I don't think he ever really cared about mom, but my mom's side of the family wasn't much better, as my uncle tried to kill me when I was a small child to avenge his sister's death."

Blake was pale, "Ok now. I thought my life was horrible because of my ears, but that's a whole new level of wrong."

Gaara looked confused, "How could something so cute make your life horrible?" Blake and Gaara's talk then continued on.

To be continued.

Omake start

Yuuka then showed up in her lemon beach house set, "Time for Yuuka's corner were we will continue with the second half of the top ten strongest characters in the story list."

Yuuka then crossed her arms making a copy of her arm appear on the wall and pull down a picture of Yuuko, "At number six is Yuuko she has a lot of power being an anodite and as such an energy being but she doesn't really know how to use her power that well yet so she ranks at six."

Yuuka's copy arm then pulled down a picture of Yami, "Yami takes number seven, now while she has a lot of power her crippling fear of slime will take her out of the fight quickly leaving her out of the running for the upper part of the list, now while she may have her golden darkness split personality which is stronger and doesn't have the fear, nothing has been able to bring her out yet, so we can only guess being happy as removed the split personality."

Yuuka uncrossed her arms making the copy vanish as she held out a picture of Lala and Chizuru "Now between this two we can't say who's eight of nine, because of the fact Lala beat Yami in cannon, and has grown stronger, yet Chizuru's power copying allows her to copy the strength of the other members of the list, so till they fight we can't know who's eight or who's nine."

Yuuka then pulled down a picture of roman torchwick as he said, "Ok now roman sadly takes ten as he has shown great skill with his new semblance skilled enough to take down Khyber and the nemetrix something Ben struggled to do."

Yuuka then waved goodbye, "see you all next chapter."

End omake.

Omake two.

Adam was panting in the canyon his weapons gun slash sheave was destroyed his cloths torn his mask cracked and Nega Akihisa just stood there as an all grey Chromastone.

Adam slashed his sword using his semblance to send out the massive shock wave slash that never failed him before.

As the world turned red and black the slash head for Chromastone. Only for the stone alien to absorb the energy of the slash making the world return to normal with no damage to him.

Adam's jaw dropped, "that was my strongest attack! And it wasn't enough to even hurt you! What are you!"

Nega Akihisa then held out his crystal hands, "I am Akihisa wielder of the omnitrix and you are nothing!" he then fired a grey energy blast made from the energy of Adam's semblance right at the faunus.

The blast sent Adam off the edge down into the canyon below when he hit the ground he struggled to stand up his left leg broken, his right arm bending the wrong way his sword lost in the fall. His Grimm mask was now cracked enough to show his right eye which was red. "How can this be happening!?"

At that moment six grey seeds land around him and burst into giant grey plants which had vines that grabbed and restrained him!

Adam struggled to get free as Nega Akihsia jumped down in the form of wildvine his version being all grey.

Wildvine then touched the dial and morphed into Atomix, this version being all different shades of grey. Nega Akihisa then began to charge a grey ball of atomic energy, "because you're a complete lameoh! Your only power is absorbing energy thrown at you, 90% of people in the universe can do that. Your nothing special you're just a loser from a small world that knows nothing of power!"

Adam was in tears as the ball grow larger he struggled, "I WON'T DIE HERE!" At that moment his Behelit's face arranged into a perfect human face and scream a hellish scream as the blast fired.

The blast destroyed most of the canyon but when the dust cleared Adam was still standing.

Adam then smirked as he changed from growing to way big size as his cloths ripped and his body mutate, from the waist down his body was covered in blood red fur with large hooves for feet, From the waist up his skin was pure black, his Grimm mask was repaired and fused to his face like part of his skull grow over the skin.

His jaw was filled with sharp teeth he had massive horns and massive amounts of red hair that came down to his waist, and was spiky, he had six large black horns, three on each side of his head.

His hands were had only three fingers and a thumb and he roared. "Finally master Eon's gift awakens!"

Nega Akihisa then morphed into way big, "Now maybe I'll finally have some fun with this fight!"

End omake.


	86. B: Blake and Gaara?

Garra and Blake were walking down the beach talking.

Blake then looked at Gaara, "So your like to opposite of Adam." Gaara looked confused for a moment before Blake said, "Adam was my friend partner and teacher when I was part of the white fang, then he became leader and turned into a monster, slash stalker calling me his love, and watching me sleep. I mean we never even went out. It was horrible."

Gaara then looked to see a teenage kicking down a little girl's sand castle making her cry as the teenager laughed, "I've come to believe your true self will always shine throw given time and the right triggers."

At that moment a fist mad of sand hit the teenage bully in the stomach knocking him over as the little girl's sand castle rebuilt itself, making her stop crying. Gaara then held up a finger to Blake, "one moment miss Belladonna."

Gaara then walked over to the bully as he raised his hand to make the teenage beach bully rise and look at him. "Listen my control over sand makes place like this an armory for me. Now I'll let you off with a warning but if I catch you picking on those weaker then you again, well let's just put it like this. Not even Akihisa Yoshi and the omnitrix will be able to save you!"

The nameless bully turned pale as Gaara asked, "you understand?" the bully nodded and Gaara let him Go, the bully then ran off screaming.

Gaara then got down to look at the little girl and asked, "you ok Little girl?"

The little girl smiled and hugged her, "thanks Mr." Gaara smiled and patted her on the head, "It's nothing if there is one thing I hate it's a bully." Gaara then stood back up and returned to Blake who was stunned.

Blake blinked a few times and said, "Yes you are the opposite of Adam in every way."

Gaara smiled as he said, "I say it all comes down to what we are under the skin. I was always a person who simple wanted others to care about him to notice him, to treat me like I was alive. Adam to me just sounds like he always hated humans and want them to be all gone form the face of your home world."

Blake blinked but Gaara finished with, "I acted like a monster to make people notice me, so I could feel alive, but I had some sense beat into me by Naruto. Adam always want power to kill humans, so he hid himself as a man, till he could get it."

Blake then said, "in other words you were a man who hide as a monster, and Adam was always a monster just pretending to be a man?"

Gaara nodded as they continued to walk Gaara's eyes drifting to the ocean a few times, "That sounds about right, He made everyone think he was noble a pure so they would hand the title of leader to him. And once he had it he dropped the act."

Blake crossed her arms signing sadly part of her that still cared for Adam hoped it was the title that corrupted him but Gaara was making some very good points, that made sense, Adam was always a monster and the man she called friend and partner was all a lie, "Well then the person I called friend was never real then."

Gaara nodded out of the corner of his eye he noticed a with dark blue hair working at some kind of beach house she was repainting the sign on the roof but fell off her latter, he quickly made a slide out of sand so she slid down to the ground safely.

Gaara then said, "the person you called friend being all an act is only one possibility, there is always a chance there was some good in him that was fighting, you know him not me, only you can say for sure if the man was all a lie made up by the beast or not.

Blake then thought it over memories of Adam back when she thought he was good playing over in her head, in the memories he would still growl at the sight of a human and look at her strangely some times. "I think the man being a lie made so the beast could hide makes more sense Looking back."

Gaara then smiled as he said, "they do say hind sight is 20 20 Miss Belladonna."

Blake then said, "you can just call me Blake," she then moved her hair behind her human ears blushing a bit.

Gaara blushed a bit as well, as they continued walking along the beach. "It's strange this earth." Blake looked confused, "My home world is also called earth, turns out many planets share the same name. But to avoid confusion my home planet is known as the shinobi planet."

Blake nodded and said, "Yeah this world is strange, I mean they have people who hate all who are not their species but they are few in numbers, on my world I have to hide this ears on my head to avoid being treated like an animal, but here I'm just a girl."

Gaara nodded as he said, "I know how you feel on my home planet my status as the living jail of a demon marks me as a monster no matter what chose I make. But here I'm just a person as well. Why can't more planets be like this one? Why most some many worlds hate their own for being slightly different? Why must some worlds want to kill all who live and breathe that don't look like them?"

Blake put a hand to her chin and thought about it for a moment, "I think being able to see base minor or major physical differences, to see someone as a person is the mark of true intelligent life form."

Gaara crossed his arms, "then my world won't count as a home of intelligent life, xenophobic are the majority there."

Blake put a hand on his shoulder, "Like wise." Gaara then laughed a bit, "funny I had to come half way across the galaxy to meet someone else who understands me."

Blake likewise laughed, "yes and I had to love my home planet to find a place where I finally feel at home."

Gaara then smiled as he said, "Naruto told me a wise man whose name is lost to history once said, Home is where your heart is, not were your born, and your heart is with those who care about you."

Blake said, "I think you just massed up to metaphors but I understand the meaning. I still want to return to Remnant to save everyone, but after that, this little kitty is going back home to planet earth."

Gaara nodded, "It's a nice planet to call home, but I've only been to two planets in my life so what do I know."

Blake put a hand on his shoulder and she said, "More then you give your self-credit for."

The two then looked at each other for a moment before there face moved closer together till their lips meet in a kiss.

At that moment Naruto his harem, and Gaara's sibling arrived they were looking for Gaara only to find him kissing Blake.

Weiss gasped, "You go Blake!"

Temari looked to her brother Kankuro, "do you have any idea what this means?"

Kankuro shrugged, "Our little brother is straight after all and is a cat person?"

Temari blinked a view times before she whacked her brother on the head for the stupid joke, "really! Your little brother is making out with an alien and you crack jokes?"

Naruto and his harem all crossed their arms, they sound nice as they spoke but behind them was the aura of death and doom, "and what's wrong with kissing an alien xenophobe?"

Temari then held her hands out, "It was a slip of the tongue." She then ran off in fear of her life.

Naruto, Weiss Hinata, Nana, and Momo then gave chase after the girl from the sand village.

Meanwhile elsewhere on the beach.

Ruby was walking around the beach leading Celine by the hand the two-year-old was smiling happily and giggling.

Ruby then heard voice say, "Well don't you look just cute with a baby Red." Ruby turned head and turned to see Roman. Ruby was wide eyed, unable to think of a response.

Roman giggled, "I swear red, we just have to stop running into each other are people are just going to start talking."

Ruby picked up Celine and said. "Now Roman I enjoy this little song and dance we have or whatever this is as much as the next person, but I'm watching my niece so sorry I can't play right now."

At that moment Ruby notice Celine was gone and she screamed in panic. Roman then put his cane to her lip and pointed to a stand, "Relax she is just over there!"

The stands owner then saw Celine drinking a soda and the store owner said, "HAY! WHO'S KID IS THIS!"

Ruby then pulled out some money from her beach bag," I'm so sorry she's just a baby here I'll play for it, come on now Celine you need to pay for things and you really shouldn't run off like that you worried aunt Ruby half to death."

Celine then finished the soda and hiccupped like she was drunk making Ruby's eyes widen, "SHE's DRUNK FORM A SODA!?"

Roman then laughed, "She's have alien Ruby and half planet, Planets feed of sugars so the idea that something high in sugar could get her drunk does make sense now doesn't it."

Celine hiccupped again this time the flower on her head spread out some kind of pollen the Stands owner then grow a flower on his head from breathing it in and dove to dry and kiss Ruby, Ruby screamed but Roman who also had a flower on his head knocked the man out with his cane.

Celine then ran off and ruby gave chase but people kept diving at her to try and kiss her and touch her body all because they breathed in Celine's pollen and grow flowers on their heads.

Ruby kept barely avoiding them as she finally got Celine in her arms as the baby feel a sleep, "What is going on!"

Nagisa then dove out of nowhere to try and grab Ruby's breasts form behind a flower on her head only for Roman to knock her to the ground with his cane. "Simple red the Kid is drunk that's making her spray this pollen that is making everyone want you!"

Ruby then asked, "WHY MEE!? AND WHY AREN'T YOU EFFECT YOU GOT A FLOWER ON YOUR HEAD!?"

Roman smiled, "Simple red I guess Celine likes her aunt ruby so I guess she wants everyone to, and as for me well that is even simpler I couldn't want you anymore then I already do."

Ruby then turned redder then her hood as Roman gave her a kiss before he turned into a nevermore and flow off.

Ruby's eyes twitched as she asked herself out loud, "Is Roman my boyfriend? Or just a strange flirt? I can't tell."

Later on Ruby was in the beach house her brother holding the sleeping Celine as he said, "I think Roman's reasoning makes sense."

Nagisa then walked in the flower gone holding her head, "My head hurts and why do I feel like doing things with another girl right now?"

Squid girl then jumped out and said, "Welcome to the yuri side!" Nagisa then ran off screaming "HELP SQUID MONSTER ATTACK!"

Squid girl blinked in confusion, But I was just coagulating her on coming out of the closet?"

Ruby then rolled her eyes, "At least it wears off, Plus No more sugar for Celine at least when I'm around her."

To be continued.

Omake one start.

Yuuka then showed up with Eiko beside her as they both said, "welcome to Yuuka's corner."

Eiko then said, "I'm your guest Eiko. Nice to be one."

Yuuka nodded, "Now then we all know you got Nanite slash nano-bot powers and can make yourself some wings but do you have any other builds as Rex would call it."

Eiko then made a fist as her arm form the elbow down was covered in a metal drum, her elbow became a piston, and her hand became bigger and made of metal, with one-round metal ball for a palm and three thin square metal fingers and a thumb that was the same. The forearm built was about half the size of Humungousaur forearm and she said, "I call this my piston puncher I can make two, so yes I found another build."

Eiko's arm then returned to normal, "I also can picture two other builds I can't seem to be able to make right now so now it's just my wings and fists. But I have also figured out how to use bio-weapon partial animal transformations."

Eiko then grow tiger ears, a tiger tails, tiger paws for hands a cute kitty cat nose, whiskers and cat like eyes and said, "meow!" before returning to normal.

Yuuka then smiled as she said, "And that is all the time we have Thanks for being on and showing us your bio-weapon slash e.v.o hybrid powers Eiko."

Eiko then waved goodbye and said," Bye bye!"

End omake.

Omake two start.

Adam was in his new giant size trying to punch Nega Way big.

Nega-way big then turned to dial on his chest shirking down to Nanomech where Adam's punch missed.

Nanomech then transformed back into Nega way big and punched Adam in the stomach making him fall to his knees, "So you got a giant form big deal! Do you know how common a giant transformation? Ten whole races have that power! Ten! And unlike you I can get smaller to avoid your strikes! So you still can't touch me!"

Nega way big then grabbed Adam by the neck and through him in to the air as he crossed his arms and fired a grey cosmic ray!"

At that moment Adam vanished appearing back in his office in his human form his cloths and weapon returned to him and fixed, the only thing new was his horns were larger and harder more demonic then bull like.

Adam felt his necklace was gone as Eon appeared. "the necklace gave you it's power so it left to find someone else worthy of its' gift. It has given you all it can."

Adam then growled, "And it still wasn't enough to beat him!"

Eon then said, "the Behelit will only activate when you want to live enough to sell your soul for the power to survive the battle. You did so it did its job, besides I know Akihisa would win, no matter what that's why I sent you to face him so it would activate. Akihisa and all others who hold an omnitrix are the biggest thorns in my side, but there is still another boost of power I can give you."

Adam then said, "and let me guess next time I've earned a reward I'll have the option of that or going to the same world as my kitten?"

Eon nodded.

Adam then said, "then I best get to killing to please you my master Eon."

Eon then vanished, as Adam left his office.

Adam walked to the cell Taiyang was in, "My master Eon sent me to battle your son. Even with the Behelit's power I couldn't defeat him! You should be proud to have such a warrior in your bloodline. The only reason I tell you this, Is the same reason why I will respect your son, because he is not human!"

Taiyang looked up he was beaten and his cloths ripped and he was now covered in scars as he said, "My son will come to this world Adam. He will save the humans here. He will punish you and your allies in evil, you will lose this war the moment he steps foot on this planet!"

Adam smirked and laughed, "tell me something I don't know, I know Cinder doesn't stand a chance against your son! He was holding back in his battle with me I could sense it the moment the Behelit awakened. I will only fight in this coming battle to please my master Eon. So he may once more reward me with more power., then I'll just take my kitten and leave this place. You humans can have this planet; I'll take another one untainted by humanities' dirty hands!"

Taiyang smirked, "Well I hope your happen then. But how are you going to get there? This planet doesn't have basic space travel tech to make it to its' own moon. Let along to another world."

Adam then turned and said, "you leave that to me."

End omake.


	87. Y:Golden fist!

Yang was walking down the beach flipping her hair as she tied a Sarong around her waist, her weapons were in their inactive form on her wrists.

Yang then flipped her hair, "I can't believe it I'm bored! I didn't even know what that was till now. Well I guess it just proves how peaceful this planet is on average."

Yang then crossed her arms and said, "Dam it I wish I had something to do right now!" At that point she spotted Yuuji in full on plumber uniform and smiled, "finally something!"

She then ran up to him, "Yeah Mr. Yuuji What's going on."

Yuuji then blushed when he spotted Yang, "I'm on business Miss."

Yang then flirtingly moves her fingers across his chest and said, "Now, Now Yuuji you know I'm a big girl who can take care of herself, after all the only reason big brother keeps beating me in spars is because he can go ultimate."

Yuuji turned red as Yang said, "Now you can be nice and just tell me what I want to know or I'll rough you up a bit to get the answer, and as a bar owner back home can tell you I do go below the belt!"

Yuuji jumped back and shock and held his hands out, "Look a human criminal known as Fistrick broke out of jail and we tracked him to this area."

Yang smiled and said, "Now see How easy was that. Now I'm joining you as I'm bored senseless."

Yuuji then said, "But you're going to be bored even more with just looking around trying to find leads."

Yang then picked up Yuuji's portable computer terminal off his belt and using the hologram screen made the Fistrick's profile come up, "Let's see now a skull tattoo on his face spiked Mohawk, macho bro type of guy. I know the types follow me!"

Yang then grabbed Yuuji by the caller and pulled him along to an abandoned warehouse. Yang then punched down the door to reveal a large whole in the ground and lots of work out gear and posters.

Yang smiled as she put her hands on her hips and looked at Yuuji, "see I told you I Know his type, now he clearly dug for something so now let's jump down the whole and see what we find."

Yuuji was already climbing down using his new crystal arm's three fingers to help him, "Is the lady coming? Or is this where we part ways as she doesn't want to get dirty!"

Yang then jumped down saying, "So long as nothing happens to the hair I'm down for whatever!"

When Yuuji did back it down they followed the tunnel to an underground stadium. Yang then looked at the sign "Golden fist fighting tournament."

Yuuji's eye twitched, "He broke out to enter a tournament That is just stupid!"

Yang then notice the prize a golden gauntlet like weapon covered in gem's her eyes sparkled as she stopped Yuuji, "or Genius! Look at that thing! If he wants it so bad to break out to enter for a chance to win it must be pretty powerful Right?"

Yuuji then pulled out his terminal and set it to phone mode, "I'm not even going to comment on that kind of logic, Now I'm calling this in so it can be stopped!" At that point Yang Took his terminal making Yuuji look at him.

Yang had her hands together, "Look you can report all this in after but for now this is the only chance to win that beautiful thing! Now Do a girl a favorer and let her have some fun?" She then did a cute girl face and said, "Please? Because if not I'll crush the thing knock you out and enter anyway."

Yuuji rolled his eyes, "fine you win just give me back my terminal I have five payments left on it!"

Yang handed it back and jumped for joy before hugging him, "Best first date ever!" she then ran to sign up Leaving Yuuji blinking in shock, "Wait Sense when was this a date!?"

As Yang happily signed up she smiled brightly, "this will be so much better than the vale festival!"

Some jerk of an alien walked up and said, "woman shouldn't be in the battle field miss!" Yang then punched him in the face knocking him out with one punch. "Better already."

At that point Yuuji walked to the stands as it was about to start and he said, "this is a date? I'm on a date with my best friend's sister? I'm going to die!"

A computer monitors then showed the images of Yang and some member of Rath's species.

As Yang walked in she made her gauntlets activate they now covered her hands completely she then cracked her knuckles through the metal as he said. "Up against something I Know already!"

The member of Rath's race walked in in leather pants, and a vest as he said, "Let Malice tell you something little lady! Combat is a man's game! You don't belong here on the field of battle!"

Yang then Got up in his face and said, "Now let this Yang tell you something! Yang Can hold her own against her big brother Akihsia Yoshi! And He has to go ultimate to beat me!"

Malice looked stunned as he said, "Little lady say what now!"

The bell to start then hit and in a point Yang punched him in the gut making Malice fall over and as he fell she brought her fist up knocking him in the Chin making him fall backwards knocked out. "And Nighty nighty you Rath want to be!"

The monitor then called Yang the winner as she left the Ring leaving people stunned.

And it kept going on with that Yang easily winning her matches thanks to knowing how ot handle most of the aliens she faced thanks to spars with her big brother.

Then it came to the last Match Yang vs Fistrick.

Yang got into a fighting stance and said, "So your Fistrick Who told you Boats orange jeans and a black muscle shirt went together? Not to mention that face tattoo!"

Fistrick then pulled out two energy knifes as he said, "Now I mean no disrespect their Sis, But I look at lot better then you miss! You need a haircut, And I'm going to give it to you!"

Yang then roared as her eyes turned red making her aura turn fiery as her semblance activate as she roared, "DON'T TOUCH THE HAIR!"

The go bells than Rang starting the Match.

Yang rushed in to punch him but Fistrick was able to block all her punches with his energy knifes.

Fistrick then hit a button on one making a mist come out and cover Yang making her caught as Fistrick kicked her in the stomach, "Now No disrespect I respect all woman who can knock out someone much bigger than them like you did that dinosaur looking bro, But Sis the tournament has no rules, so you should have saw some cheating coming!"

Yang then coughed as she held out her gauntlet and fired a laser blast form its gun only for Fistrick to reflect the blast off his energy knifes and make it hit her in the stomach.

Yang jumped up still coughing, "What the hell did you spray me with!" She then coughed more as Fistrick said, "Mostly dead skin cells and my dandruff, carried out with a water spray. No one can help but to cough after breathing that stuff in."

Yang then looked a little green, "You put your Dandruff in my lungs!" her aura turned Fiery once more as her eyes glow red, she seemed to have shaken the stuff off as she charged against this time punching the knifes so hard the metal parts broke making the blades burn out leaving him unarmed.

Yang then kicked Fistrick in the crotch making everyone gasp as he fell over holding them. "that was for even saying you would mess with my hair!" Yang then picked him up and punched him in the Gut twice before leading him go. "that's for Spraying me with your Dandruff!"

At that point the golden fist then rose form the ground in the middle of the Ring on a pillar, Yang walked over to it grabbed the thing and said, "this is mine now!"

She then left the arena.

Later on back on the beach Yang stood neck to Yuuji as Fistrick was load into a plumber car his hands cuffed by a pair of crystal hand cuffs.

Yang held the Golden fist tightly, "Best date of my life Thank you Yuuji!" She then kissed his check before leaving.

Yuuji blushed but he felt like something behind him want to kill him so he turned to see Akihisa who turned into Diamondhead!

Diamondhead put one arm behind his back as he said, "FAIR FIGHT BASTARD!"

Yuuji looked pale as he said, "I think I'm in trouble!"

Meanwhile.

Roman was in an ally meeting with Shinji. Roman then tipped his hat to the man, "so What is it the honor of the Devil fruit corp, want to meet me."

Shinji then said, "I hate that name, but the plumbers won't let me change, my unit's name. But enough of ranting about stupid names. I've asked you to join me as I'm offering you a job."

Roman put his hat back on and held both hands on his cane, "Really? Me a job? As a cop? Do you have any idea how ironic that idea is?"

Shinji then said, "I was the first mate of a pirate crew yet here I am, If I can do it so can you. Besides being a plumber makes you an inter galactic citizen, as such no planet can pull a you were born here so here you most stay, after all it won't be long till Azmuth finds Remnant. Once that happens Ruby will be leading her team back to save Vale, and I don't think you would want to go to jail on that planet."

Roman then said, "And what makes you think I would join such a mission? There is nothing on Remnant I could want."

Shinji then crossed his arms, "Not right now, but there will be. After all you want Ruby. You'll go there to make sure she is ok. Don't' lie to yourself, you know it's true you'll would follow her to hell to keep her safe."

Roman growled as he said, "Tugging at my emotions to pull me to your side how the hell do you live with yourself!?"

Shinji then said, "It's parenting one ow one Roman. I'm not effect by all replies to the guilt trip, now how about you join so you don't go to jail on Remnant and you get some cash on this world so you can take Ruby out on a date instead of just stealing kisses."

Roman then held his hand out saying, "fine you have a deal. But as a former pirate I have to ask what is the greatest treasure you ever found?"

Shinji shock Roman's hand, "the greatest booty I ever claimed is my wife's" Roman then laughed at the joke.

Roman clapped, "bravo! Sir. Bravo! I mean did you even try to make that joke or is that just a pirate thing you haven't kicked."

Shinji then looked around before whispering, "I meant it but Misato doesn't like that joke so don't' tell her I told it."

Roman was still laughing as he said, "Don't' worry I won't tell a soul."

To be continued.

Yuuka then popped up and said, "Welcome to Yuuka's corner! Joining me today is Yang."

Yang then waved before blowing a kiss to the camera and saying "see you when your leg heals up Yuuji."

Yuuka giggled as she said, "Akihisa so protective of his family it's so darn cute! Now anyway Yang what are your thoughts on earth."

Yang shrugged, "I mean I feel at home here, mostly because dad is from here I guess. But it's a nice place no matter how you look at it."

Yuuka then said, "ok now is this flirting with Yuuji just to piss off akihsia?"

Yang giggled, "No I find him cute, he knows when to shut up and listen to a woman, and he can fight Both are turn ons for me, the fact it pisses off big brother is just a bones."

Yuuka then waved good bye and said, "ok that's it for us. See you later."

End omake.

Omake two.

Adam was with some white fang henchmen meeting with Cinder and her fraction.

Cinder made her eyes glow as she summoned a fireball and said, "Hand over the Taiyang animal."

Adam just rolled his eyes behind his mask as he through Cinder a mint "First have a mint your breath stinks, Second You're not the boss of me Human! You want him then we trade for him!"

Cinder then crushed the mind as through her fireball at him as she said, "How dare you disobey me! The fall maiden!"

Adam simple slapped away the fireballs making everyone Gasp. "Well Human maiden powers don't' make you unbeatable after all you got your powers by killing the last one! Plus, you think you're the only one who came into more power?"

Adam then looked at a Stunned Cinder who summoned her weapon and combined fire dust and her maiden powers with it to fire an energy blast at Adam.

The blast was harmlessly absorbed into his body making her eyes widen. The bull faunus then said, "Now Cinder why attack me with an energy strike you know I can absorb them? Now tell Emerald to quit it with the issues I can clearly see through her attempts to make it look like your somewhere else so I will miss my attack!"

Adam then punched Cinder right in the face making her fall back and everyone gasp. Neo and Mercury's eyes widened at this.

Cinder got up her nose broken and bleeding, "What is this madness."

Adam then said, "I was given more power by my master Eon, you probably haven't heard of him as Master's relationship with his daughter Salem a.k.a, your master isn't the best!"

Cindery's eyes widen at the mention of her name and she took a step back, "what?"

Adam then said, "you work for Salem lord, master and creator of the Grimm, I work for her Father. Now then as you don't have anything to trade for Taiyang I think you should leave before I slash you in half, and send those maiden powers to some other bitch. What a shame that would be after all the trouble you went through to gain them."

Cinder then backed away and said, "you'll pay for this dishonor animal!"

Adam turned his back to her and lift his hand up in a half assed goodbye wave, "Goodbye Human, and tell your master Salem her father says hi."

End omake.


	88. Rwby: con of Rath!

The next day.

Team Rwby were walking down the beach talking about how yesterday was for them.

Yang smiled, "So I got a new boyfriend, Blake got a new boyfriend, Weiss got something that can put her old man out of business, and Ruby here her boyfriend's tragic back story, that sent him down the wrong path."

Ruby blushed and said, "He's not my boyfriend!"

Blake put her hands on her hips, and sarcastically said "and Weiss isn't a harem girl." She then said "I mean no need to hide it Ruby we can all see it."

Yang then said, "Yeah I mean look at us as a group, I'm dating a half crystal alien, Weiss is a harem girl for a half demon."

Weiss then screamed, "Devilman! Call him by his right species name!"

Yang backed up and said, "Ok Weiss is a harem girl for a devilman, Blake is dating a demon's living jail, the way I see it little sister you and Roman's relationship is the only one that's normal by our home planet's standards."

Ruby was blushing but spotted something and point to them, "Look pure white skinned alien's in blue robs hovering off the ground, with a metal ball let's go investigate!" she was clearly trying to change the subject, they Team Rwby went along with it.

Ruby pulled on the male alien's robe, "you look like you're looking for something can I help you?"

The male one turned and said, "Yes I am Zaw-veenull ambassador of the planet Lewoda. Can you young ladies please don't me in the way of Akihisa Yoshi?"

Yang then put her hands on her hips, "and what do you want with our big brother!"

The ambassador then bowed, "My apologies dear ladies, If I had known you were related to him I would have been more respectful."

The Female one then opened the spear to reveal a cute little alien that kind of looked like three scoops of ice cream, Team Rwby then gasp and all said, "So cute!"

Zaw-veenull then said, "this is our planets crowned prince the Tiffin. To prevent a war with another planet he must be delivered to King Jarett."

Ruby then screamed, "WHAT?"

Weiss Crossed her arms, "It's sad but normal political move to prevent conflict, My parents trade me to other well of families on and off again all the time to gain face." The other three then looked to Weiss who was tearing up.

Yang then petted her head, "Noun wonder you have such problems with your dad."

Blake just shook her head, "Doing business with babies! I wasn't ready for this!"

Akihisa then showed up full dressed as a faint spark came from the omnitrix, "I'm here sorry I'm late." The female one hand the tiffin to Akihisa as he sad, "I'll make sure your son is safe."

The apparent Queen then said, "thank you!" she sounded sad but turned away and vanished with the male.

Blake then took the baby alien from Akihisa and looked at the bright eyed baby who didn't have a care in the world, "This is still messed up!"

Ruby then said, "Yes but clearly a normal thing that happens even back home."

Akihisa then said, "I don't' like it either but it's either this or mass murder of a whole species thanks to war."

Yang then said, "then at least let us come with after all taking care of a baby needs a woman's touch."

Akihisa then said, "fine let's meet back in five minutes and take off." Once more a spark came from the omnitrix.

Later on Ruby, Yang Blake and Weiss were on board a sent space ship small but fast, and not never good looking, all four girls now fulling dressed.

Akihisa buckled into the Tiff as the Omnitrix Dial popped up and sparked, "What the?"

At that moment Yang got into the pilot's seat and said, "I'm flying I just got my pilot license last week." She then made it take off Making Akihsia fall closer to the Tiffin which made the dial spark more.

In a moment Akihisa turned into Rath making Blake have a nose bleed as she said, "Blake Calm down girl, Don't cheat on Gaara, come on now fight what you're feeling about two of your friends' big brother at the moment!"

Ruby, Yang and Weiss then looked at her and said, "Say what?"

Rath was trying to hit the time out button, "Rath has that effect on cat girls!" she then punched it, "COME ON AND WORK FOR CRYING OUT LOUD OMNITRIX!"

The tiffin then got out of his seat and floated closer to Rath laughing as the Omnitrix sparked.

Ruby then got up and raced of at super speed and moved the Tiffin making the Omnitrix stop sparking.

Rath rubbed his head, "Rath is confused."

Weiss rolled her eyes, "The baby doesn't seem to be able to control his magnetic field that lets him hover, so it's messing with your watch! You most likely will be stuck as Rath till the kid's way out of range."

Blake fanned herself, "so I have to look at the hunk all day long and I can't touch! THIS IS CRAWL AND UNUSUAL PUNISHMENT!"

Yang rolled her eyes as she said, " ok, Well Big brother is stuck with one form. Wait Can you still Go ultimate?"

Rath tried to turn the dial to go ultimate but nothing, "NOPE! THIS BEING STUCK AS RATH MAKES RATH ANGERY!"

Yang rolled her eyes, "Then best be channeling it. The people we running baby delivery for Forgot to fill up the tank!" she then tapped the fuel gage, "and this model runs on Taydenite!"

Everyone looked confused and Yang rolled her eyes, "unlike everyone else here I studied Space ships and their fuel sources at the school before it got blown up and we have to go to Fujimi. Taydenite is a rare crystal that is charged with energy So it's like Dust but only electric. This ship runs on them. They are rare hard to find and coast a metric crap load!"

Weiss then said, "Ok Why didn't you say so." She then pulled out the Chakra batter Naruto put in her weapon, "How about this it's full charged would that work?"

Yang shock her head no, "that's fire not lighting, we need electric energy to move, normally we would just have big brother Change to a lighting Shooter, but That's not an option right now."

Ruby then said, "So now what?"

Yang pointed to a small planet she was heading for, "the ship logs stay there is a Taydenite mine run by some guy called Vulkanus, who has a very large criminal record, but I'm sure we can make a deal, after all best case big brother use some of Gid's cash, worst case we kick butt."

Yang then went to land. As soon as they were down small pick axe aliens surrounded them and a large alien with four fingers orange skin and chin spikes walked out dressed in a metal suit.

The big guy who was clearly Vulkanus walked out and said, "Who the hell dares land on my planet!"

Yang then got up and signed for Blake Weiss and Ruby to sit down, "Me and Big brother will handle this!" She then noticed Rath was gone, "I looked away for one second!"

Outside Rath was picking up Vulkanus with both hands and said, "Let Rath tell you something Spike Chin! RATH IS Akihisa yoshii! Keeper of the omnitrix and Gid's heir! NOW YOU HAND OVER THOSE STUPID CRYSTALS SO RATH CAN GET GOING! RATH GOT OTHER THINGS TO DO TODAY!"

Yang then came out and said, "Wow! Sorry Big Brother Doesn't mean that it's the transformation talking not him! Now We have the card number of Gid's account so you can pretty much name your own Price for the Taydenite. How about it?

Vulkanus then held up his wrist firing a laser that hit Yang's hair as he said. "SHUT UP BLONDIE! MEN ARE TALKING!"

Yang then screamed as her semblance switched on and she yelled, "KICK HIS ORANGE ASS BIG BROTHER!"

In a moment Rath popped his claws and gave a spiked upper cut to Vulkanus' Gut! Knocking him into a mountain before Rath charged and gave a double Axe handle to the top of his head making him fall. "RATH WARNED YOU! BUT YOU WON'T LISTEN TO RATH NOW YOU DONE MESSED WITH RATH'S SISTER! THAT IS THE ULTIMATE MESS UP!"

The pickaxe aliens then charged at Range their pickaxe firing laser beams form the tips. Yang easily punched and kicked the little things into the air within moments, noun of them being able to touch her!

Yang then roared, "NO ONE TOUCHES THE HAIR!"

Vulkanus then got up off the ground as he morphed his left fist into a drill to try and punch Rath with a drill fist!

Rath side stepped it and punched the arm at the elbow making it fall off revealing wires showing the whole arm was Robotic. "You think you can hit Rath with one of his own moves! Rath does that all the time as armadrillo!"

Rath then smashed Vulkanus' head between his fist knocking him out!

Yang then came in with a card filled with crystals, "ok now let's get off this rock!" she then touched a burned part of her hair and cried, "My poor hair!"

Once back in the Ship took off again.

The tiffin was floating around Rath giggling. Rath just grabbed hold of the kid's checks and stretched it making him giggle as Rath said, "You are just one big pile of silly pudge aren't you kid?"

The baby alien just giggled.

Yang then landed again on Jarett's planet, "well where here guys end of the line!" At that moment a hologram of the Tiffin's mother appeared a prerecord message, "goodbye my son." She whipped a tear form her eye, "I'm sorry I didn't call in person saying goodbye would simple be too painful."

Weiss cried, "She cares about her kid she has to give away! My parents didn't give to cent about me when they gave me away all those times!"

Blake petted her head, "Life is unfair Weiss. Life is unfair!"

They then left and entered the palace. Were Jarrett a fat ogre like red alien that was 70 feet tall dressed only in a loincloth sat.

Ruby then held out the tiffin, "we bring you the Tiffin on behalf of his planet!"

Jarret picked up the tiffin, "why thank you, and like all peace offerings on my world he will be a tasty treat!" he then put the Tiffin in his mouth and shallowed.

The girl's eyes widen in shock and horror, Ruby Fainted.

Rath then screamed, "OH HELL NO!" He then jumped up on to Jarett's face and punched his Teeth mean before yelling, "DON'T WORRY LITTLE GUY RATH IS COMING!" Rath then jumped down Jarett's throat.

Ruby then got up in time to watch Jarett hold his stomach in pain as Rath's voice came from his throat yelling, "RATH PUNCHS YOU KIDENY!"

A moment later Rath jumped out the mouth holding the Tiffin and land on the ground. The Tiffin was crying for the first time sense they meet him.

Rath then said, "It's ok Kid Rath too. Rath too!"

Jarett roared but Rath hand Weiss the Tiffin and jumped up back on the giant's face. "NOW LET RATH TELL YOU A FEW THINGS! Rath just jumped down your throat once Rath will do it again! But this time Rath will tie your throat into a Knock so you will die a slow painful death form suffocation while Rath uses your heart as a punching bag, If you even think of attack us or The kid's planet! DOES RATH MAKE HIMSELF CLEAR?"

Jarett nodded in fear. Rath then said, "And if Rath years you been eating anyone else, Rath will personally return and make a nice sweater out of your guts!"

Rath then jumped down and walked out Team Rwby follow him with the Tiffin stunned beyond words.

Later on their ship landed on the Tiffin's home world where the Queen ran out to see her baby alive and well she cried ran to him and hugged him, "My baby! He's alive and well thank you Akihsia Yoshii!"

Rath then said. "Rath gave his word, and Rath's word is gold and Jarett won't be messing with you again."

Rath then spotted the ambassador and grabbed him by the throat and asked, "Did you know he was going to eat the baby?"

The ambassador said, "I couldn't be sure!"

Rath then said, "If Rath ever sees you again, Rath will rip you in half! Understand!?"

The ambassador's robe then got wet around the crotch showing he wet himself as he nodded in fear.

Rath then let go and team Rwby got back on the ship and took off.

Once they were off the planet Rath finally became Akihsia Again.

Akihisa smiled as he touched his face before changing into Buzzshock to see if the watch was back to normal. "Back to normal and it feels so good."

Yang was pilot for earth and said, "Now I just want to say This Whole Adventure was dark as hell! Form doing business with babies to know Weiss was a victim of that sick shit, To the baby eater, To the throat jumping down. It was dark as hell!"

Blake then sighed in relief, "and the whole time my body was screaming for me to hump your brother."

Ruby then said, "That only adds to the darkness of this whole Adventure Blake."

Weiss held her head, "every time I close my eyes I see Jarett shoving the cute little thing in his mouth!"

Akihsia turned back to normal, "I think we're all scarred for life now."

To be continued.

Omake one.

Yuuka popped up, "welcome to Yuuka's corner, now this was a dark chapter. A very dark chapter. So let's lighten the mode with today's guest right out of Death city Death the kid."

Death the kid smiled as he waved, "hello everyone so good to be back."

Yuuka smiled, "Ok Kid three question, How's death city? How's little lady? And What's new."

Kid then answered, "Death the city is still buzzing with the alien boy. Little lady started walking resonantly. She also said her first word "Grandpa" My father is on cloud nine!"

Kid then cleared his throat "and the only thing new is Maka made Stinger a death scythe and there they are universe traveling more and more with Miharu. They said they found two worlds where Akihisa was a red lantern, and one where he is a ghost."

Yuuka raised her eye, "Ok well that's all the time we have for today, thanks for coming from a different diminution kid."

End omake.

Omake two.

Salem roared in rage at Cinder! "HOW DARE MY FATHER SHOW HIMSELF ON A WORLD I MARKED AS MY OWN!" She then heard clapping making her and Cinder turn to see Eon standing there and Salem roared in rage, "BEGONE BASTARD!"

Eon then said, "Young lady I am your father and you will respect me! Now I'll let that one go, but next time you disrespect me I'll have to punish you!"

Salem growled, "what are you going to do through me over your knee and spank me!"

Eon then said, "Yes!" He then pointed to Cinder, "Now then pumpkin are you going to introduce me to your girlfriend or Do I have to ask her for her name!"

Salem screamed in rage, "SHE IS A MINIO AND NOTING MORE!"

Eon crossed his arms, "And That's what I said about your mother, Mother Medusa!"

Salem just roared as she summoned out an army of Grimm to attack Eon.

Eon raised his hand and flash aged all the grim to dust killing them in seconds, "you should know your pets are nothing against me pumpkin. Now What No hug for your old man? It's the first time we've seen each other in centuries."

Salem roared as she said, "BEGONE FORM MY SIGHT!"

Eon then raised a hand making Salem slowly age in reverse, once she was a child he stopped and returned her to normal. "Pumpkin I made you! And with my control over time I can unmake you! And without you there will be no more Grimm, no grimm and the humans here win. Is that what you want? For humanity to win?"

Salem just growled in quite Rage, As Cinder tried to back away out of this.

Eon then held up his hand, "Hold it! I demand to know your name!"

Cinder shivered, "Cinder fall!"

Eon then asked, "Good now what are your intentions with my daughter?"

Salem then screamed."

End omake.


	89. Atlantis found!

On the beach Rex was sparing with Eiko.

Eiko had two of her piston punchers on and tried to punch Rex, But Rex simple blocked them all with one block party build, "Come on Eiko you can do it look inside and find a new build!"

Eiko used the Piston in build to make her punch stronger as she gave the shield a right hook, "I simple can't!"

Rex could hear Mea Tearju, Ayumi cheering him on, "Yes you can Eiko you just need to be motivated."

Eiko then growled as her piston punchers vanished and were replaced by metal boots with a spring around her lower legs and wheels on her the button of the feet.

She then rolled over the sand at high speed and kicked the Block party build making Rex stumble back.

Rex smiled, "and you got your new build! See just need to focus Eiko!"

Eiko then jumped back higher than normal thanks to the springs and looked at him, "I think I'll name this build high kicks."

At that point something in Tearju pocket beeped.

Rex then looked at her and said, "what is that?"

Tearju pulled out a hand held device as she said, "give the track record of portals and people from alternate dimensions showing up I make this thing that beeps whenever a portal opens." She adjusted her glasses, "and it can tell us who many people are going through just looks like one."

People then ran form what looked like a strange suit robot that had four glowing orbs on its head one on each side.

Eiko and Mea where about to rush in but Rex used Smack hands to hold them back, "Brother take off the suit your scaring the people!"

The robot then took its head off to reveal he wasn't a robot but Caesar in high-tech armor, "and your Giant metal hands don't?"

Rex then undid his build and said, "yes because they know I'm one of the good guys Mr. Scary suit of armor!"

Caesar crossed his arms and got closer to Rex and said, "this form the guy who left his own universe out of the blue and didn't come back?"

Rex then said, "Home doesn't need Me anymore beside there are other things keeping me here." At that point Tearju Mea, and Ayumi grabbed on to Rex making Caesar's jaw drop, "Little brother explain now!"

After a while of explaining Caesar said, "Now I feel stupid for worrying about you. But why didn't you try contact of something."

Rex raised an eye brow, "Really? You're asking why I didn't call another dimension to tell you I was ok? Seriously?"

Caesar face palmed, "I was worried about my little brother is that a crime!"

Mea looked at Caesar more importantly his beard and said, "No!" Her pony tail then turned into a blade and in a moment and view slashes Caesar's beard fell off.

Caesar covered his face and said, "MY BEARD!"

Rex rolled his eyes and said, "Big brother she did you a favor! The beard made you look evil."

Caesar then rubbed his now smooth hairless face, "But I liked my beard!"

Rex then said something in Spanish which seemed to trigger his brother to yell back in Spanish. Before long the two brothers were having an argument in Spanish.

Takeru was watching all this while he was sweeping the lemon beach house and said, "when did life get so weird?"

Squid girl was waiting tables as she said, "the moment I showed up of course silly Takeru."

Takeru just went back to sweeping as he looked over out of the corner of his eyes to see a Minami Frost and Yami by the water's edge. "I wonder what they are doing?"

Minami then dove in taking on her mermaid form as she swam under the water.

Yami then changed herself into a mermaid and followed.

Frost then slammed down on his stabilizer turning into Jetray. His Jetray form was bigger than it used to be thanks to the fact he was growing.

One underwater Yami asked, "Ok Frost what is it you want to show us?"

Frost then swam fast and said, "come see." He then leaded Minami and Yami down deeper where it was getting dark, So Yami closed her eyes and made her hair glow lighting the area making her gasp at what she saw below her.

Minami pointed down to the ruins of a city hiding in a hole in a cliff, "is that a sunken city?"

Yami nodded stunned Frost then said, "I saw it while swimming earlier!" he just smiled in his Jet Ray form the Child having no idea what he may have just found.

The three swam closer to it and into the crack in the cave into the ruins of the underwater city.

At which point Yami used her hair fist to pick up a sigh made of stone and read it, "This sign is written in a simple alien langue I believe it says Welcome to Atlantis."

Yami then dropped it as She and Minami looked to Frost who was swimming around happily in the place.

Minami was stunned, "Man searched for the lost city for centuries and a little kid who is techalcly only a two years old finds it while on vacation."

Yami then said, "Yes but his physical and mental age is more close to a human six-and-a-half-year-old. But doesn't change the point on the fact he just found one of the greatest things, one of the greatest of Earth's mysteries within an hour."

Minami nodded as she spotted what looked like a stone robot and spotted a large off switch on its back, the girl then flipped it on.

The Robot then said a lot of words that didn't make sense taking small brakes between them, till he came to a Japanese "Hi"

Yami then waved and said "Hi"

The robot then spoke in Japanese, "Guest langue found. Speaking in Japanese Welcome to the city of Atlantis" the stone robot got up he was a sold tube shape with two green eyes no mouth, he was hovering around with thin robotic arms that had little clamp like hands. "Atlantis was formerly home to over 1000 squid people. Till the dome cracked, making the place flood."

Yami raised an eye brow "I'm sorry did you say Squid people?"

The Robot nodded and said, "Yes a human like specie that was advanced, and over 1000 years ahead of humans. They evolved from Squids that were experiment on by aliens long ago to be underwater scouts for them. Some Squid people could breathe air some breathed water it all depend on how strong the original squid DNA was inside of them."

Minami raised an eye brow as she pulled out Yami's d-dialer form her hair and Showed the Robot a picture of squid girl. "would this girl happen to be a squid person?"

The robot looked at it, "Let's see Blue tentacle like hair, human form, residual fins on the 'hat' part of the head. Identification squid person noble."

Yami then asked, "Noble?"

The robot point to the wrist bands, "Those bands that alter the wears weight are only able to be wore by those Who have Noble DNA. The fact she can wear them is proof she is noble, but with the city destroyed I guess she is an air breather, as sense the domes cracked all air breather Squid people are sent to the surface where they will not drown."

Minami then said, "Ok then," she was stunned about this and said, "where are the water breathers?"

The robot said, "Simple they are 5000 feet below us in a complete water filled city leaving Atlantis allow out of respect for their own history."

Frost then swamp up to it and the Robot said. "an aerophibian! I thought you all died horrible bloody death against the hybrid. Well good to see you aren't' extinct I guess."

Frost raised an eye brow, "Say what?"

Yami then grabbed the robot in a hair fist, "Your coming with us to be proof we found this place and help our friend Ika the Squid girl we should you figure out where she came from."

The Robot said, "Ok but please Call me Steve!"

Minami looked to the robot, "why?"

Steve the robot said, "because I like the name Steve!"

Yami just rolled her eyes, "If you weren't proof we found Atlantis I would crush like a tin can."

Steve the robot said, "that hurt Steve the robot's simulated feelings."

Later on the story was on the news and Steve the robot spotted squid girl and scanned her, "Name Ika Musume. Rare air breathing Squid girl. Status duchess!"

Ika looked confused, "What's a duchess?" Eiko then hugged her, "A duchess is a female royal who takes the queen's place if the Queen dies childless of steps down without kids."

Ika smiled first then gasped as she said, "THEN WHY THE HELL WAS I KICKED OUT!"

Steve the robot then said, "So you won't die a watery grave. It all goes to your life cycle. Like normal squids you are born in an egg that is clear allowing all to see you developing inside. As an air breather your parents spotted you were growing a lung system not a gill system, so your egg was moved to a shallow cave area above in the middle of the night."

Ika eyes widened, "wait my earliest memory is waking up in a cave!"

Steve the robot then said, "Yes your species are born at a physical and mental state similar to human children ages seven and up. So you simple hatched and went out the cave with the items left by your parents like cloths, bands and wait, you should have a royal staff like all members of the royal family. Someone most have taken it or I could have been washed out to sea."

Eiko raised an eye brow, "royal staff?"

Steve the robot opened a drew in his chest and pulled out a blue print of a staff that had a squid on it, 'the royal staff is a water proof piece of tech that is basically a computer slash phone allowing water breather to known about their race and contact other members of the species water or air breathing."

Ika crossed her arms, "so I had no idea where I came from or about my own people because a staff left by my parents was either taken or washed out to sea!?"

Eiko took the blue print and said, "Wait I think saw this thing before. In the three stooges' lab!"

Ika jumped up, "de Geso? The Stooges took something of mine form me!"

Eiko summoned her Piston punchers and cracked there knuckles, "then I'll just go beat it out of them and get it back for you after all no one steals form my girlfriend."

To be continued.

Omake.

Yuuka then popped up, "welcome to Yuuka's corner, but what a chapter Rex's big brother showed up, and we found out just were the hell Squid girl came from."

Yuuka then said, "Now then we don't' have a guest with us today. Instead we're going over Information on Shinji Ikari sir."

Yuuka pulled out a piece of paper, "Now as a pirate sent to Incarcecon. Most of his information was destroyed so all we know is his wife and son, and his gum gum fruit powers and his canon origins. But we also found this his last wanted poster."

The Poster showed an 18-year-old Shinji dressed in black pants an open red vest with Vilgax pirate's jolly roger tattooed on his chest adjusted a straw hat.

His bounty was written in an alien langue so Yuuka said this, "It Says want dead or alive Shinji Ikari first mate of Vilgax pirates. Reward, well in American dollars the reward would be 99 billion dollars. Even higher than Vilgax's."

Yuuka then said, "Makes you wonder what he did to get a bounty that high. Well Good bye!"

End omake.

Omake two.

On remnant Qrow held his weapon in scythe mode in a field of dead and evaporating Grimm as he looked at the night sky, "Ruby, Yang where ever you are out there Be safe! Get stronger and come back to save us all soon."

Qrow then slashed a charging Death stalker in half right down the middle as he said, "I wonder if that omnitrix thing is as powerful as Tai made it out to be."

Qrow then activated his semblance to morph into a crow and fly off into the sky looking over the ruins of vale. A tear falling form his eye."

End omake two.


	90. Eiko and Ika!

Eiko was walking alone to the three stooge's lab and knocked on the door holding up the royal staff blue prints, "I think you guys have something that looks like this! IT belongs to squid girl!"

Cindy then said, "So she is an alien!"

Eiko then put her hands on her hips, "NO! she's an Atlantean with a birth defect that makes it so she breaths air not water!"

Harris of the stooges then said, "the Atlanteans were made by aliens so she an alien!"

Eiko growled, "For crying out loud the robot from Atlantis conformed they were made by forcefully evolving squids. Which makes them earth creatures as they came into being on this world and not another one! Why the hell are you idiots even still alien obsessed!? Aliens are everywhere!"

Clark then said, "We don't know what else to do with our lives."

Eiko roared in rage as she made her Piston punchers and said, "FINE! If you want hand over that staff which is the only thing Ika has to call her family, then I'm coming in after it!"

She then ripped opened the door and walked in as some crabby made humanoid robots with one eye rushed her.

Eiko used the pistons on her elbows to strengthen her punches allowing her to smash through them with the greatest of ease. "Just hand over the staff!"

Cindy then came out holding a baby with green skin wrapped up in a blanket, "Now I'm just going to take my baby and leave."

Eiko stopped her and looked at the baby to see he had green tentacles on his cheeks, Making Eiko looked to Cindy confused, "what the?"

Cindy then said, "You remember when you said I have a run in with Vilgax while in jail last year. Well this is me and Vilgax's baby, I named him Squid-boy."

Eiko then backed away and let her leave as she shivered, "Bad mental image!" she then marched on putting a hand on her head, "I'm asking Akihisa to go brainstorm and wipe that image from my brain when I get home!"

Her build vanished as she spotted a Frankenstein looking robot that looked to be made from piece of Vilgax's three-legged battle drones. It had an energy shield on its left arm and an energy blade for his right hand.

Eiko then made her high kicks and charged off at supper speed kicking the shield and ducking down low out of the blade's reach, "ok Now Going to need a little something else here!" She then grew a cat tail and ears and bend over at an impossible for a human angle to avoid the blade.

Eiko then back flipped up landing away from it, "Cat flexibility and agility don't fail me now!" The robot then charged to try and swing at her but she back flipped on to his head and noticed the springs on her legs spinning generating mini wind vortexes around her ankles.

Eiko smirked as she gave a drop kick to the sword arm and said, "tornado drop kick!"

The limb was not only knocked off but the still working laser blade was throw up into the air by the wind landing right in Eiko's hand as she jumped off the Robots head and stabbed it in the head from behind.

She then dropped her high kicks build, "Ok so I have power over air with my boats Makes me wonder!" She then lost her cat ear and tails and remade her right piston punchers, "If this thing has any other powers."

Eiko then came to a pick locked vault like door and punched it down revealing a storage room she then dropped her build and spotted the staff and picked it up and said. "I found what I was looking for, I'm going to go now! Don't try nothing Stooges!"

Eiko walked out through her path and back on to the beach as she looked at the staff glowing and she said. "Look I know I'm not Ika. But I'm taking you to her."

A voice on the other end then said, "My daughter is alive!" the woman on the other end was crying a lot asking, "Why didn't' she call."

Eiko then said, "because this staff got stolen before she hatched. I'm sorry for the worry aaa Mrs. Musume. But I got it back for her. And I'm heading to her now. "

The other end then cried more, "thank you, she's lucky to have a friend like you."

Eiko rubbed the back of her head as she spoked to squid-girl's mother through the staff, "I'm kind of more than her friend, I'm her girlfriend!"

The woman on the other end didn't say nothing for a view seconds before saying, "and what are your intention with my baby girl?"

Eiko blushed, "To treat her like a princess and love."

The woman on the other end then said, "that's ok then." Eiko breath a sign of relief as she said, "thank goodness I was worried there for a second!" She then spotted Squid girl on the beach and said, "IKA! Got your staff back, and somehow I got your mother on the line!"

Ika used her hair to take the staff and pull it to her, "Mama?" She asked with tears in her eyes. The voice then cried. "Ika I was so worried." Ika then started crying as did the woman on the other end.

Eiko whipped a tear form her eye ad Mea put her hand on her shoulder, "you did a good thing and no good deed goes unrewarded." She then handed Eiko a bag, "here is your own bio-weapon outfit, that will alter with you."

Eiko took it and smiled as she left to a changing boot to put it on.

Later on It was sunset

Ika was holding the staff looking around the beach, "Eiko where the Kraken are you!?"

Eiko then walked out in her new outfit. It had black bands around her wrist, a Black mini dress that was strap and sideless. She had on knee high, high wheel boots, with a black hair pin that had "Bio" written on it in pink.

Eiko then giggled, "I was just checking out my new bio-weapon outfit." Ika had a small nose bleed as she said, "De Gesso!" She then held her nose to hold back the blood as she said, "Most not look directly at the waifu!"

Eiko then got closer to her and smiles as she said, "So I take it you like it, and What's this? I'm your waifu?"

Squid girl's nose bleed just got larger making it rival one of Kouta's as she was unable to think of something to stay and just stuttered. Eiko smiles and kissed her head, "It's ok Ika, you're my waifu too."

Ika then passed out form her nose bleed as she said, "Best Kraken day ever!"

Eiko then picked her up, "I'm going to need to grow my hair out so I can have hair fist to grab hold of things, but come on Squidy I ink your done for the day." Eiko Gave Squid girl a quick kiss on the head and smiled.

Akihisa watched them and smiled, "I just love the summer, A time for fun small miracles, amazing things, and love. Now that reminds me!" He then slammed down the omnitrix and turned into Xlr8.

Xlr8's mask dropped as he said, 'I'm almost late for something with my girls." He then dashed off at super speed.

Later that night.

Squid girl was in her room talking to her mother on the other end of the staff.

Squid girl was lying in her bed under the covers as she said. "good night mom, so glad to finally meet …well I guess speak to you."

On the other end of the staff she said, "I know, I hope to see you some day to, but water breathing Atlanteans, simple live too deep below the waves for the human's diving machines to reach. They would be crushed."

Squid girl turned off a lamp on her night stand and said, "Mom there called submarines. Goodnight."

On the other end Squid girl's mother said, "Good night sweety I'm glad some kindly humans kept you safe." At that point Squid girl's mother hung up.

Ika then went to sleep dreaming about Eiko in her new outfit, making her blush in her sleep.

Meanwhile

Paradox was looking over the city with a smile on his face. "amazing 90 chapters in! and still going strong. I think this strange universe will hold a special place in my heart. Not just for how many universe nexus it's a part of. No just for its' people, Not because of its strangeness."

Paradox then opened his watch and opened a portal, "but because of the sense of justice in this world. Here no matter how horrible things may get something allows it to turn out alright. I mean they beat zombies for crying out loud! How many times do you see humanity beat the zombies?"

Paradox then stepped back into the time portal leaving this reality for another.

He appeared on Remnant in Taiyang's cell as he said. "Hello Tai."

Taiyang looked at him "paradox what do I owe the honors of a visit from the great time space travel?"

Paradox then said, "Tai, I'm just here to tell you, your children are doing well, Akira may not be a fighter but she is doing well. Yang and Ruby are growing stronger every day. Both girls like wise have found love form the looks of things."

Taiyang then said, "Well then I guess I'll have two people I need to put the fear of death into when I'm free."

Paradox laughed, "joking even when things couldn't be darker, Akihisa is so much like you it's scary. But don't worry things will brighten up soon Taiyang." Paradox then left through another portal leaving Taiyang.

Taiyang smiled to himself, "being a hero runs in my family's blood."

To be continued.

Yuuka then popped up, "Welcome to Yuuka's corner! Today our guest all the way from Death city is Maka, and Stinger!"

Next to her sat Maka and Stinger.

Maka waved to the camera, "Hi Miharu my love" she then blew a kiss to the camera. Stinger then said, "hello the one other me I found in the multiverse."

Yuuka blinked and said, "Ok let's make that the first question. Stinger what do you mean the one other you?"

Stinger then said, "well in all of me and big sisters dimensional travel we only found one other world with a me. It's a universe where Yugioh and the soul eater universe meet by way of dimensional travel. But the other me hasn't made it to big sister yet. So we can't really get involved."

Maka then said, "Yugi's hair is even more impressive in person. We called the time line. ; the king of games in the city of death!; Stinger came up with the title because you know it's the only other universe with a Stinger we found."

Stinger then smiled and said, "but we're eating up all your time on this. What's the next questions."

Yuuka blinked and said, "Ok then how's thing for you guys in death city?"

Maka then said, "My homophobic mother keeps sending me hate mail so I'm not in our universe much anymore. It pisses papa off to no end. I mean they just hate each other and thanks to universe travel I know even Stinger's mom didn't drug my dad, even if my dad didn't flirt with other women or death their marriage still would have ended."

Stinger then said, "In short dad and big sister's mom always end up getting divorced no matter what."

Yuuka nodded and said, "Well How does that feel Maka?"

Maka then said, "Makes me feel even more like a giant idiot for blaming it all on dad and losing so much time with him. Even now I don't like it but Stinger will only get better with his space tiem magic from using it. Hopefully soon he'll have enough control over the time ray to return him to his right age."

Stinger then said, "big sister you know I will. The future us we ran into told us."

Yuuka then said, "and we'll end this Yuuka corner on self-given spoilers see you next chapter."

End omake.

Omake two.

Qrow was running around a ruined city slashing in half beowolves with his scythe as he growled, "They just keep coming!"

He then spotted something that made him jump, Back It was a person. His eyes pure red beowolf plats growing over his body, his left arm was mutated into a beowolf claw, his legs where likewise mutate into the grimm's legs, he had a wolf tail but it was the tail of a faunus.

The man looked at Qrow with those pure red soulless eyes and forced out the words, "Please kill me!"

Qrow then slashed the man's head off killing him making his dissolve like the grimm. Qrow then kept slashing the Beowolves, "the Grimm... they use to be people!"

A man named Eon then showed up clapping, "only some of them, some of them were created form thin air, by my daughter Salem or by her dragons. But yes quite a few grimm were once people. After all those eaten by Grimm become Grimm. For a huntsman like you this must be a nightmare to know every last monster you killed may have once been a person, may have once been a friend, or even a wife!"

Qrow cried as he gripped his scythe and tried to slash Eon as he said, "MONSTER!"

Eon then fired his tiem raw making the scythe flash rust into a blunt metal stick as it's blades shatter from age. "Such attacks won't harm me! I am Eon the eternal master of time space. Such things won't' won't work on me Qrow."

Qrow through his now useless weapon away as he growled, "Summer! She became a Grimm didn't see! A Grimm I killed!"

Eon clapped, "Bravo Qrow. Bravo. Good luck telling Ruby your mother's kill is you!" Eon Then vanished with the Grimm as Qrow fell to his knees crying.

End omake.


	91. OVA big brother Ben Two!

Akihsia was standing on the beach at night looked like a party was going on, he then waved at you the reader, "Dear readers as the summer arc is my vacation this chapter will be the second part of the big brother Ben ova."

Akihisa then turned to leave as he said, "Enjoy."

Caesar walked behind him with a cooler of beer, "I never been to a summer beach party before." Rex put a hand on his big brother's shoulder, "then for once it's my turn to teach you something big brother. Roll the ova!"

Ova start.

We join Ben where we left last left him the second day of his family's stay in japan at Chiyo's old family's beach house.

Right now all the people from japan where looking at ben and Chiyo weirdly.

Chiyo then said, "is there something on my face?"

Yukari then screamed, "NO! TIME TO ADDRESS THE ELEPHANT IN THE ROMM!" She then pointed to Chiyo and said, "YOUR BIG BROTHER IS AN ALIEN AND YOUR GRANDPA IS A SPACE COP! HAVE YOU BEEN TO SPACE OR NOT!?"

Chiyo then pulled out her phone showing a picture of her in front of a window with earth in view, she had on a party hat, "yes for Grandpa's birthday. Things got really weird when cousin sunny showed up."

Ben, Carl and Sandra shivered, "She needs professional help!" Tomo than pointed to Ben and said, "that's not fair she's only Ten! BEAM US UP!"

Ben then said, "We don't have a working teleporter."

Osaka then pointed through the window at what looked like something falling out of the sky, "Is that a shooting star?"

Koyomi adjusted her glasses, "Osaka it's day time!"

At that point it hit the ground making it shake, ever fell over form the shock wave.

Nyamo put a hand on the table which was nailed to the floor as she said, "What was that?"

Chiyo land on top of Ben so Ben got up and set her back on her Feet and dusted her off. Chiyo then said, "Whatever it was it most have been made of something unbelievable strong to make that much of an impact. I mean it was so small and didn't look to be going that fast."

Ben then turned the dial on the utimatrix making the hologram of Fasttrack appear, Ben then slammed the dial down and began his transformation, once he had completely changed he said, "Fasttrack!"

Kagura blinked in shock a few times as she said, "I could watch that all day!"

Ben then said, "thanks but I better go check it out!" He then raced off in a blur.

Osaka then asked with her happy dumb face, "who's faster that blue guy, or the one with wheels for feet?

Chiyo rubbed her chin, "that's a good question!"

Meanwhile with Ben.

He still in the form of Fasttrack was at the impact sight to see a damaged metal sphere with strange markings on it, "Ok that's alien, and it fell from the sky in the middle of summer, I'm getting flashbacks here."

He then ran up to a crack on it to see a tube with something purple inside of it, He picked it up and said, "Ok now what are you!"

The slime then burst out of the tube and covered him.

Fasttrack then ran around in circles super-fast making a mini vortex as he screamed, "GET OFF GET OFF GET IT THE HELL OFF ME! IT FEELS LIKE SPOILED PUDDING!"

He then stopped running as the slime got off him and stood a few feet from him as he said, "What the hell was that about!"

The slime then morphed in to a perfect but pure purple in color version of Ben in human form with pure Green glowing eyes.

Fasttrack's eyes widened, "Wholly shit! Slime clone! Just like in anime and that one 90s cartoon about that blue bug themed super hero, what was his name, come on he had a side kick who had a moth themed glider suit"

The slime Ben then slammed down on his own Utimatrix and turned into a pure purple Heatblast with glowing green eyes and fired on Fasttrack.

Ben jumped back away from it and raced off the slime clone morphing into XLR8 who's colors were the same as his Heatblast.

Xlr8 quickly catch up to and passed Ben up and tail watched him in the stomach sending him back, proving Xlr8 is the faster alien.

Ben hit the mental container and quickly turned his dial morphing Arctiguana, Ben then turned the dial going ultimate and once his change was complete he said "Ultimate Arctiguana!" The ultimate alien then fired a massive freezing ray form his shoulder cannons freezing Slime Xlr8 in a tower of ice.

In moments The utimatrix timed out making Ben, human again. He spotted the slime copy moving slightly at very fast speed, "He's using friction to melt his way out!"

He then ran as he hold the utimatrix to his mouth and said, "Ben calling house ben calling house!"

Back at the house.

Sakaki saw the ice tower, "what the?"

At that moment the words "Ben calling house Ben calling house!" where heard from Chiyo's backpack. The little girl then raced to it and pulled out a plumber's badge and said, "big brother what's going on!?"

Ben then said, "when I got to the impact sight, I found this metal sphere with a tube in it the tube had this weird slime that covered me then jumped off and turned into a slime based clone of me complete with utimatrix. IT tried to kill me, I went ultimate and froze it but it's working its way out of the ice as I speak!"

Chiyo then began to run around in a panic, "MY BIG BROTHER HAS AN EVIL CLONE! IT'S ALBEDO ALL OVER AGAIN!"

At that point Sandra hugged her and said, "Chiyo calm down Ben has been in tighter spotted before and panic wont' help him!"

Ben then looked back to his ice tower melting fast, "Mom's right Chiyo, you remember that texted based alien langue translator my friend Technorg gave you?"

Chiyo then pulled a large table like thing with a scanner on the back and said, "yes I don't' leave home without it!"

Ben then smiled as he said, 'the things after me I'll come after me, So I'm going to Go Xlr8 the clone proved he's faster than Fasttrack. I'll run it'll follow and you can check out the sphere for any information on slime me!"

At that point where Ben was the utimatrix timed back in and he became Xlr8.

From the dial the sound of Chiyo saying, "Got it!" Xlr8 then noticed a purple bur coming and raced off looking to his right to see the slime him, "that's right come on and chase me you slimy bastard!"

Moments later everyone in the house where at the impact sight and Chiyo used the scanner on her translator as a flash light to look inside to see some words, "ok Found some words and Scanning."

The table then displaced the translation, "in here lies the Copy Gell." Chiyo read out loud.

Everyone then looked over her shoulder. Yukari then said, "within the tube is a defective super weapon!"

Sakaki then pointed to the slime, "Made by mixing organic slime with nano-machines. So it can copy the DNA powers and weapons of a target warrior."

Chiyo then panicked, "While the first part of its program destroy the original worked, after that instead of shutting down it comes berserk destroying everything in its way."

Osaka then read the last part, "we found if we send someone stronger it would copy that person and reset, allowing us to trick it into a holding tube our race will die we are to injured to live or make a new generation form our weapons rampage. We send this into space where we hope it will affect no one else. May the heavens have pity upon our souls."

Carl put a hand to his chin, "this isn't good, If it copies DNA and weapons then he has all of Ben's aliens and the power to change into them."

Chiyo then pulled out a key necklace with the Galvan tech symbol on it. "Not all the aliens Dad, you forgot Ben locks away X."

Sandra then said, "think we could use that to our advantage." Everyone who wasn't a Tennyson was last.

Carl then said, "I don't think so dear, Alien X has two other personalities and Ben has to get one of the stubborn twins to agree with him before Alien X can even move let along bend reality."

Everyone looked on with wide eyes and said, "SAY WHAT NOW?!"

Chiyo looked on what else he found, "that only means big brother can't use it and win, but from what I'm reading the Copy Gell doesn't have a mind and is unable to speak or think. If he used Alien-X He would be frozen as a living statue forever. After all Alien-x wound time out till Ben gets one of the twins to let him, or Paradox forces it."

Yukari then said, "perfect he just needs to unlock the guy and it's all over world saved and we can start forgetting this."

Chiyo pointed to her key necklace as she removed it, "It's not that simple Miss Yukari, It takes two of this Keys to unlock alien X, Ben only has one on him!"

Carl and Sandra then likewise pulled out matching keys, as Carl said, "While we have three here."

Everyone looked confused but Osaka then said, "I get it! We have to go to Ben and give him one of you guys key to do it which means finding them and getting in the middle of the shape shifter fight!"

Chiyo then pulled out a piece of candy and handed it to Osaka, "that's right good Osaka!" Osaka then happily eat the candy. Yukari tried to run but Sandra grabbed her by the caller, "come along!"

Meanwhile on the beach.

Ben was Ultimate Echo-Echo using his sonic disk to hold back Slime Ultimate Humungousaur.

The slime alien used his bio missile hands to destroy the disk so ultimate Echo-echo had to keep making more. As he turned the dial on his chest, "Guys I don't know how much longer I can hold Slime back! No matter what I do he seems to know what alien can beat it! I mean he's only what a few minutes hold how can he have a better handle of this thing then me!?"

Chiyo then said, "because it's mindless guide only by a program to know what beats what so it can kill. IT has no mind and doesn't know weakness. We have a plan you need to unlock Alien-X that on paper would make you stronger enough for the thing to recopy you and likewise gain it."

Ultimate Echo-Echo jumped back and returned to normal Echo-echo, "then I can trick Slime into using it and being stuck! But I only have one of the keys on me!"

Carl's voice then said, "that's why we're coming to you son! Hold him off a bit longer."

Ben then morphed into way big only for Slime to likewise become Waybig Ben then tackled the Slime clone while he went ultimate.

Ultimate way big was then on top of the slime way big and he was punching it slime not sure of what to do, "Your frozen! Just like when I first went ultimate! That's it you only have the ultimates I've already used! So you have no idea how to counter!"

Ultimate way big then began to punch Slime in the fin as he said, "How dare you make me punch such a handsome face!"

In a moment Both slime and real Ben timed out.

Slime Ben then pinned Ben to the ground and started chocking him. Ben tried to remove slimes hands form his neck. Before he kicked Slime in the stomach knocking him off.

Ben then pulled out his key necklace and plugged it in to the dial, "Let's hope they get here before our watches recharge!"

A moment later on the cliff overlooking the beach Chiyo saw them and throw her key and said, "BIG BROTHER CATCH!"

Ben then turned and ran with slime on his back and Ben Jumped and grabbed it and plugged it into the other side of the dial.

The utimatrix then went green and said. "Alien-x reunlocked!" within moments Slime Ben became slime again and once more covered Ben.

Slime then jumped off and reformed and slammed down his dial becoming a purple alien-x. the Slime Alien-x then stood there frozen like he would forever.

Ben fell over and breathed a sigh of relief, "Finally over!"

They all then walked to the beach where Chiyo Poked slime making him fall over onto his back and she said, "and So ends the copy Gell."

Carl smiled," I'll call my dad about picking this thing up and dropping it into a black-whole just to be on the safe side."

Osaka was poking slime and said, "It feels like rotten pudding!"

Ben then sat up, "that's what I said."

End ova.

Omake Yuuka's corner.

Yuuka was on the beach at night holding a microphone at the bonfire, "and welcome to Yuuka's corner life form the beach. Ok now This chapter's ova, is over so let's see what's going on here."

Yang then tapped her on the shoulder, "have you seen Ruby? She vanished after Caesar brought beer."

Yuuka shrugged "No I haven't!"

Shinji then said, "she left with some man in a white coat, black hat and cane!"

Yang's eyes bugged as she said, "SHE LEFT THE PARTY WITH HER BOYFRIEND! WHILE DRUNK!" Yang then fainted.

Yuuka whistled, "We're not going to top that so let's end the omake here."

Omake end.

Omake two start.

Qrow was running using an atlas soldier's gun he found to shoot at Beowolves, "How am I going to look at Ruby! How am I going to tell her I'm the one who killed her mother! NO! that man who half changed wanted to die! Summer was gone the moment she turned full grimm. I just let her rest in peace!"

Eon then showed back up and said, "Keep telling yourself that and see how far it goes, But I can allow you to undo this!" Eon then opened his hand making the Grimm freeze as a portal showing Summer weaponless fighting Grimm appeared.

Eon then said, "my deal is simple this is her last battle before she was eaten and turned into a grimm. You and her trade place. You become the one who died and became a grimm. Summer lives you die. Her life for your life! Simple equal trade."

Qrow reached for summer only for his hand to go through as Eon said, "Mr. Qrow you haven't' accepted yet!"

Eon then handed Qrow a whistle and said, "Think about it and if you want the deal blow this and I'll come to you." Eon and the Grimm in the area then Vanished.

Qrow was crying holding the thing as he put it in his pocket and said, "Can I really undo it. Can I really bring Summer back, Back to Tai, Back to Yang, Back to Ruby? Simple by blowing this and switching fates with her?"

End omake.


	92. Junk island!

It was the next morning after the beach party. And Ruby was just waking up.

Ruby rubbed her eyes and bit as she held her head, "My head is killing me!" She then opened her eyes and asked, "Why did I give into peer pressure and drink at the party?" she then looked around and her eyes widened.

Ruby then looked around, "This isn't my hotel room!" she looked at her self the only thing covering her was the bed sheet, she then spotted her swim suit in the corner, she then felt someone's arms wrap around her making her turn redder then her hood.

Ruby brought the sheet up to her nose to try and hide her blush, "I'm not this type of girl I swear!"

A man's voice then laughed and said, "could have fooled me Red." Ruby then looked back to see She was in the arms of Roman Torchwick. Ruby blushed more and jumped back away from him a bit as she said. "Yip!"

Roman laughed, "you are simple too cute red." He then got out of the bed in such a way that his back was too Ruby as he pulled up his pants and zipped them. "Well you where the one wanting to know where we stand, Now I do believe this proves we're a couple!"

Ruby then blushed more holding the Sheets closely, "this isn't the kind of confirmation I had in mind!"

Roman then went to get dressed as he said, "I wasn't what I was going for but you were quite insistent Red."

Ruby blushed more, "I WAS DRUNK!"

Roman then said. "Drinking only lowers one's inhibitions, red."

Ruby blushed more, unable to think of a reply, Roman just laughed and gave her a kiss, Ruby out of reflex returned it, it was quick but loving.

Ruby was redder but spotted a plumbers badge on the nightstand, "YOU STOLDE A PLUMBERS BADGE!?"

Roman then picked it up and hit a button making a hologram id of Roman appear, "No it's mine! I was drafted thanks to my devil fruit powers. I'm now a legit police officer, So we're on the same side now Red."

Ruby looked away, "ok now, can you at least leave the room so I can up my swim suit back on."

Roman was now full dressed and said, "yes dear." He then left the room.

Later on the streets.

Roman was walking Ruby back to her hotel Ruby hanging on to his arm.

A that point they ran into Akihisa and Chizuru. Chizuru gasped, she was in a new yellow bikini but she looked to Ruby and said, "holly Rosewick!"

Akihisa looked to Ruby's red face then too Roman and back again. "YOU BASTARD!" the dial on the omnitrix then popped up, "ok you get to pick the form I kick your ass in Roman!"

Roman then said. "Greymatter!" Ruby then laughed unable to hold it back, she said, "I'm sorry. Just that was funny!"

Then a group of men in black suits and sun glass showed up with a black limbo.

One of the men in black then said, "Standard proto-call is we show up and demand you come with us, but as we know we're dealing with Akihisa Yoshi we're asking. Please come with us."

They all then got in the Car.

Later they found themselves in a government military base that had no connection to the plumbers.

A general then walked in and held the bridge of his nose, "why are three of you in swim wear."

Chizuru crossed her arms, "your boys got us off the beach. This is what you wear there. Now tell us why where so we can go change and get ready."

The general then said, "I'm sure most of you have heard of the pacific garbage vortex!"

Ruby looked confused but Roman said, "Silly Ruby you really need to learn more about your dad's home planet. What he is talking about is an island made of trash that found its way into the water ways and was pushed together by the current of the ocean. Making a giant floating trash pile!"

Ruby then looked grossed out, "Nasty!"

The general coughed, "Well lately any ship that got to close to it vanished with the people on it!"

Akihisa then got up, "so go check it out as we have super powers Got it come on let's get out of here."

Later on in a green plane, Akihsia, Chizuru and Ruby where now fully dressed while Roman was flying the thing.

Roman looked down to see the trash pile, "Such an eye sore, yet amazing that the world would naturally gather it all in one place. I wonder if something like this is on Remnant?"

Ruby was green at it, "It's all nasty!"

They plane then landed on it and once everyone was out Ruby gasped at what she saw and point at it.

It was a giant rioting dead bird; it's stomach had rioted revealing plastic bottles inside. Ruby hide behind Akihisa, "what is that big brother!"

Akihisa then said, "Sometimes animals mistake trash for food and try to eat it."

Chizuru then grabbed a metal pipe and soon absorbed the metal covering herself in it, "I think she means the size of it!"

At that moment more giant birds showed up. Chizuru made her hands into hammer and knocked one in the peak, "what could have mutated this seagulls?"

Akihisa soon turned into Terraspin and span around blowing them back where he saw a large hand form out of the trash and pull the bird down under it. "My guess is what ever did that!"

Roman turned into a nevermore and through his feathers as blades at the mutants, "What a mess!"

Ruby span around fast with her scythe killing the rest, "It's a giant trash heap! Of course it's a mess!"

They then heard screaming and went to investigate, to see humans in a cage made of trash.

At that moment the trash formed into a humanoid form and said, "Give us sustenance!"

Ruby then paled, "WHAT THE HELL! THE TRASH IS ALIVE! THE TRAHS IS ALIVE!"

The trash then grew bigger and said, "humans drop us on here to eat the trash now they don't give us more! WE need food! So no human may leave till the flow of sustenance returns!"

Chizuru then said, "I don't think it's the trash, I heard they were shooting this place with missiles filled with a plastic eating chemicals. My guess is the chemicals mutate some of the microbus already here into a living thinking hive mind that is only using the trash as food and a host."

The trash monster then spotted chizuru's was made of metal right now and grabbed her "Sustenance!" Chizuru then morphed her feet into a giant mace and smashed its head in making it let go of her.

Chizuru then returned her foot too normal and said, "Hand's off the goods buddy!"

Akihisa then turned the dial on his chest making him change from Terraspin to Heatblast. Heatblast then fired a stream of flames at the ground melting the trash making it so the monster couldn't move as it's body became a solid piece of plastic.

Heatblast did this for the whole area so it couldn't reform there. he then grabbed a bar of the cage and melted them into ooze that hit the ground and said, "Come on the get the people out! everyone watch your step."

Chizuru then morphed her hands into swords and said, "Nice thinking it can't alter the junks shape if it's all one giant piece!"

Roman then morphed into a death stalker and walked to the people and said. "ok everyone, hop on me, Scorpion bus one and only step is a plane right out of this literal dump!"

People then got on as he carried them to the plane when they got off and on board.

The team then hurried inside as Heatblast timed out to Akihisa, and Roman returned to human form and started to help the people onboard the plane, "come on everyone on."

Once in the air everyone in the plane saw the Garbage island change shape to match a humanoid body and it turned to the plane and roared out, "WE MUST HAVE SUSTENANCE!"

Chizuru's eyes opened wide in shock as she said, "this would make one hell of a captain planet episode!"

Ruby looked to Chizuru, "I thought you said it couldn't move it if it was melted!"

Chizuru then said, "Yes but that was when it was small. At that size the melted parts can just be forced inside and not effect it."

Akihisa then smirked, "then I'm going to need something hotter!" He then slammed down on the dial and became Atomix!

Atomix then turned the dial making four spikes pop out as he transformed into ultimate Atomix, "And I have our ultimate answer!"

Ultimate Atomix then phased through the walls of the plane and hovered in the air above the garbage monster that tried to grab him.

Before the garbage monster could touch him ultimate Atomix fired an atomic energy beam form his hands that hit the whole monster melting it in too molten good.

Akihisa then made large energy hands which he used to shape the goo into a disk before dropping it into the ocean making a large amount of water flash to steam blinding everyone.

Ultimate Atomix then phased back into the plane and returned too normal as the steam cleared to reveal a perfect solid disk of metal and Plastic.

Ruby blinked, "Is it dead?"

Chizuru shrugged, "the heat may have killed the hive mind microbes, or it may not have and they just can't move now that the trash is all one giant piece. We won't know till a large amount of trash gets back here."

Chizuru then flow off, as Akihisa said, "I don't think so when we get back I'll ask Azmuth to come and do a scan of for to make sure, if it is still alive we'll need to call the plumbers to relocate them to someplace else."

Ruby then asked, "and where would you relocate a garbage monster!?"

Akihisa said, "there is an artificial planet just outside of our solar system that is a giant garbage dump, I'm sure it would be very happy there with and endless amount of food."

Roman rolled his eyes and said, "earth such a strange place, but you have got to love it here!" He then put his arm around ruby making her smile and blush.

Akihisa then turned into Fourarms and grabbed Roman's shirt, "did you really think I forgot?"

Chizuru smiled as they flow the plane out of there while she said, "come on Akihisa give Roman a brake his only mistake was loving your little sister."

Ruby then said "yeah big brother let My boyfriend go!" At that point Fourarms punched Roman in the face making a voodoo doll fall out of him.

Akihisa then returned to normal and said, "fine I'll let him off with a warning."

As they flow away a faint roar could be heard from the disk showing the trash monster was still alive just now trapped.

To be continued.

Omake.

Yuuka then showed up with Celine on her lab "welcome to Yuuka's corner! Today's guest is!"

Ultimate Akihisa then showed up and adjusted his coat, "Me Ultimate akihsia formerly Eon Akihisa. I can't stay long so I'll roll out the two questions she would have asked, One Eon is trying to restart the time wars. Two yes you girls do finish your pregnancy chart"

Ultimate akihsia then vanished.

Celine looked confused as Yuuka said, "we're just going to end it now."

End omake.

Omake Two.

Qrow looked at the whistle before pocketing it as he fired on a Griffon, "what the hell is the world coming too."

He then spotted Pyrrha using her semblance to crush a horde of Griffons. Qrow gasped, "YOUR DEAD!"

Pyrrha jumped back, "I was but I kind of woke up to this guy named paradox, he said his semblance allowed him to rewind time in a currant area. He said he rewinded time in the area I died in to undo my death."

Qrow shoot another Grimm and said, "after what I've seen I'll believe that now come on let's get out of here!"

End omake.


	93. Party in the USA

The next day walking down the streets of Cambridge Massachusetts was Akihisa, His harem, Celine who was in Himeji's arms, Frost who was holding Yami's hand, Yang, Ruby Yuuji and Roman. They were in their normal cloths.

Roman looked too Ruby and asked, "Dear please remind me while I allowed Lala to play pinball with ever Atom in my body with that teleporter of her's?

Ruby then said, "simple it's my older sister Akira's birthday, she's not a fight so this is the first time I'm meeting my lesbian big sister in person, and the first tiem Celine and Frost will be meeting their cousins."

Yuuji then said, "in other words were on our way to a lesbian birthday party."

Roman adjusted his hat," ok then." Ruby then elbowed him and said, "pervert!" Roman laughed, "oh Red why would I dream about something like that when I have you" Roman then pulled Ruby closer making her turn red.

Yang looked oy Yuuji and said, "See why can't you be romantic like that Yuuji"

Yuuji touched his crystal arm then said, "Because I'm half rock" Yang then laughed a pit.

Looma then said, "Humans no matter which version are weird."

Run then nodded and said, "Yes"

Chizuru then said, "I've been human most of my life but I have to agree. Mostly because of the stooges."

Lala held on to Akihisa and said, "Come on Most humans are weird in a good way."

Himeji then tickled Celine's chin making the two-year-old giggle, "agreed."

Yuuka then crossed her arms making copies of her arms with eyes in the palms appear all over the city. She closed her eyes to look through them. "there's a gang of paparazzi coming up ahead let's hang a left at the next corner"

She then uncrossed her arms making all the hands vanish.

Roman shivered, "and people say my powers both semblance and devil fruit are creepy!"

Yuuko then snapped her fingers making a piece of duct tape appear on Roman's mouth, "At least she doesn't turn into people eating monsters you're like a living nemetrix!"

Roman removed the tape, "you don't have to be mean about it miss energy being."

Minami crossed her arms as she said, "I think she does. Mr. Scare crow. Doesn't a cowardly lion a tin man need you to help a girl and her dog to a big green city"

Roman then clapped, "witty very witty, never been mocked with the wizard of Oz before."

Yami then spotted a three story home and said, "look where here!" she then stretched her hair Fist to knock on the door.

In a moment Lupaolf Moon answered with Honey on her hip and she said "Welcome everyone!"

In a moment Himeji got closer and little honey and Celine looked at each other and giggles making both mothers go "so cute!"

Akihisa then walked in and Akira spotted him and said, "Hi little brother."

Akihsia then blinked as he said, "this is kind of awkward."

Akira then said, "yes, it is, little brother yes, it is."

Later on the party had started, In the backyard of the place which was massive music was playing and people were dancing.

Ruby was getting some punch when a woman asked, "So who are you with cutie!"

Ruby turned red and jumped, "I'm just here because my sister is the birthday girl! I don't' go that way! Sorry!" At that point Roman used his cane to pull Ruby closer to him and he said, "and she is spoken for."

The woman then handed Ruby a card, "when it doesn't work out with the creepy British gangster want to be call me!"

Ruby was redder then her hood as the woman walked away, "A woman just gave me her number! I don't know how to deal with this!"

Roman rolled his eyes as he took the card and ripped it apart, "I'm not British! I'm not even from this planet, and Also I am no want to be, I am a former gangster!"

Ruby then hugged him "I know Roman I know!"

Elsewhere Lala was in a corner when Akihsia walked up to her, "What's up Lala?"

Lala put away her d-dialer, "oh Azmuth found Shinji's home planet which we are calling counter earth, and Remnant, so he asked where I kept Time time travel-chun."

Akihsia blinked a few times, "oh you mean your time machine which we never use as Clockwork's powers work better."

Lala nodded, "It is such a shame such a great invention was going to waste and he agreed so he's going to hook up the thing to our space ship so when he's done in about a week, the ship will be able to travel in time."

Akihisa smiled, "so no more waiting for school breaks as we'll just be back after the adventure in mere moments thanks to time travel."

Lala nodded and jumped into his arms and kissed him, "Bingo my hero!"

Akihisa smiled as he carried Lala back out into the party, "to bad this is going to be our last space trip. I mean this school year is the last be for graduation and the wedding."

Lala nodded, "Yeah You're going to be the greatest king of the universe ever!"

Akihsia smiled, "Yeah but I'm kind of going to miss just running around being the hero."

Lala got down and hugged him, "You will always be the hero! After all a King has to get involved to protect his people."

Meanwhile on the dance floor.

Frost heard the music change to Caribbean music, So Frost looked through his aliens on his stabilizer and slammed down on Brainstorm.

Frost now as Brainstorm his version being only half as tall as his father's started to do a silly little dance making everyone look at him and say how cute it was.

Yang drank some punch and said, "Well it's official Frost is hamtastic."

Yuuji then smirked, "No this is hamtastic!" he then moved his crystal arm over a spot light making the light turn into a rainbow and his arm glow with all the colors of the rainbow.

Yang shrugged, "ok Your both giant hams." Yang then put her hands on Yuuji's face and kissed him. Yuuji pulled her close and kissed her deeply.

Elsewhere

Lupaolf was working on some fireworks with Yuuko.

Yuuko used her magic to hold the Fireworks up as they couldn't find a level spot in the yard, "and Why are we doing fireworks?"

Lupaolf then said, "Silly Anodite! It's not a party here in America without fireworks! Now light them!"

Yuuko rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers making the fuses light. And soon the fireworks flow off into the sky and explode in to letters spelling out. "happy birthday Akira moon!"

Akira was holding Honey and blushed. "Lupaolf you shouldn't have."

Akihisa then put a hand on his big sister's shoulder, "happy birthday big sister."

Akira smiled, "thanks for coming Akihisa it means a lot!" Honey then giggles happily in Akira's arms.

Frost as Brainstorm then walked up and said, "Happy birthday aunt Akira!"

Akira then tapped Frost on the top of the head, "do you have to be an alien right now Frost?"

Frost said, "No but it's fun!" At that point Akihisa likewise transformed into brainstorm, "correct son."

Akira rolled, "Still a strange family but I won't trade it for the world."

Elsewhere Ruby was throwing cards and piece of paper in to a trashcan, "why do women keep giving me their numbers. I have a boyfriend!"

Roman was growling when he spotted another woman heading for Ruby and he stopped her with his cane and morphed into his stray monster form and said, "she is taken!"

The woman then turned tail and screamed!"

Ruby then giggled, "And it's official I have an over protective big sister, big brother and an over protective boyfriend. I can handle myself! I'm a silver eyed warrior!"

Roman then returned too normal and put a hand over her shoulder, "We know, there are just some things that trigger a person."

Ruby then said, "well I guess your better then big brother. I mean when we first got here this guy was flirting with me and he went ultimate spider-monkey and roared."

Roman held her hand, "It's understandable Ruby. After all, can't let some random put his hands on you."

Ruby blushed more, "my face is going to be red all the time now isn't it."

Roman smirked a wolfish smile, "why yes, it is after all you are your cutest when you blush." Ruby turned redder and pulled up her hood as she said, "sweet talker!"

Roman smiled as he held her hand.

To be continued.

Omake.

Eiko then showed up and waved, "sense Yuuka is in the USA at Akira's birthday bash right now. I'll be your guest host for this episode of Yuuka's corner!"

Eiko then point to her right at Caesar "Today's guest Rex's big brother Caesar."

Caesar then waved, "great to be on."

Eiko then pulled out a card, "Now Yuuka left me three questions for you. How you liking our universe? What have you been up too? And what are you working on?"

Caesar then said, "in this world Rex my little brother is just a man not a freak. So I'm loving it here, I've been checking out the Nanobots that give bio-weapons their powers, to see how they compare. Finally, I've been working to Tearju on a possible upgrade nanobot unite for Rex to let him use his original giant E.V.O form at will."

Eiko then waved, "and that's it for today."

End omake.

Omake two.

Qrow and Pyrrha where fighting for their lives against Grimm in the ruins of vale when Pyrrha screamed when something fell out of the sky.

It landed before them and was revealed to be a machine. Pyrrha then said, "WHAT IS THAT THING!"

The thing then sent out a shock wave killing the grimm Qrow then said, "It has to be alien."

Pyrrha then put her hands on her face. "WAIT ALIEN! HOW DO YOU KNOW!"

Qrow then said, "Let's see My teammate Taiyang is an alien making Ruby and Yang half alien so I know my aliens."

Pyrrha then screamed, "WHAT!"

Qrow then said, "Yang and ruby didn't know we never told them till recently when they found Tai's crashed space ship."

Pyrrha's jaw dropped, as Qrow walked over to it to see a red spot badge symbol, "Ok that's the symbol on Taiyang's badge so it's something galactic law enforcement related."

Qrow didn't see a door so he just kicked it, "making it send out another shock wave knocking him back.

Qrow got off the ground, "I'm not Tai So I'm just going to leave the alien tech alone!" he held his right ribs, "I think it broke something!

End omake.


	94. Return of Albedo!

Everyone was gathered in the Lemon beach house as Lala was setting up a large tv screen.

Roman held his cane with both hands as he looked too Ruby and asked, "do tell Red what's all this about?"

Ruby then said, "Simple you see Naruto figured out how to take on a giant form and he wanted to use it against Big brothers ultimate Waybig form. To get a feel for it."

Roman then raised an eye brow, "and let me guess the pink haired princess tech wizard made some camera connect to that tv she's working on so everyone is here to watch a giant monster fight."

Ruby nodded, "It's exciting!" she then jumped for joy when the tv's picture came up

Ultimate Waybig was standing in the middle of the ocean, before Naruto's giant form. The Form had the shape of the old Nine tailed fox, but all his fur was hardened to black organic steel through haki. Golden glowing bone like armor covered the thing.

The armor looked like the Nine tailed fox's skeleton, but with extra rip cage like guards around his forearms and his legs from the knee down. Its eyes glow pure red as his nine tails became covered in golden flames.

A golden fireball shaped like a screaming fox skull tipped all nine tails. The Energy heads on the tails and the normal one then roared as they all charged and fired a tail beast ball blaster.

Ultimate Waybig then through Ten energy disk each hitting a tailed beast ball blaster making them explode between the two giants in a large explosion of light and steam.

Under the cover of it Ultimate Waybig appeared on Naruto's giant form and delivered and upper cut to his stomach that made Naruto's eyes widen. "

Naruto then roared as he span using his nine tails as Whips to knock Ultimate way big back, "Been a long time sense I need to use this for fighting!" He put his fingers into a cross, "Shadow clone jutsu!" Nine clones of the himself then burst to life in clouds of smoke.

As soon as the clones showed up Ruby noticed Hinata, Nana, Momo and Weiss's face turn bright red making Ruby cover her mouth and gasped.

Roman covered Ruby's mouth, "Let's just let it go."

Back in the fight the clone Narutos rushed ultimate Waybig only for the giant to cross his arms and fire off his Cosmic ray moving slightly to destroy the clones. Once he hit them all he uncrossed his arms as the clones exploded into smoke.

Ultimate Waybig began to caught as he lost sight of the real one in the cloud, "I can't believe I fell for that." In a moment Naruto jumped out at him and punched Ultimate Waybig in the gut, Knocking the ultimate alien into the ocean below.

Ultimate Waybig fell on his back and vanished under the water for a moment before getting back up, "Well this is fun! Normally all my way big fights are over by now!"

Naruto smirked as he jumped at Ultimate Waybig, "I'm not some clown!" In moments Ultimate way big punched Naruto in the jaw knocking him back making him fall into the ocean.

The once Naruto vanished under the waves the water started to flash to steam as Naruto drug himself off and stood on the water. Naruto roared as he began to throw fireballs at Akihisa.

Akihisa just through his cosmic energy disks both attacks hitting eachother's midair.

Yang was watching as she through an arm around Yuuji, "Big brother and Naruto are so evenly matched!" Yuuji blinked and said, "what fight are you watching?"

Yang blinked in confusion as she looked at her boyfriend, "boyfriend say what now?"

Yuuji then said, "you forgot the one weakness All of Akihisa's forms have the timer! Before long ultimate Waybig times out back too normal and Naruto wins by default because he will still be a giant."

Yang put her hands on her hips, "Not if Big brother wins before then!" Yuuji crossed her arms, "I'm not saying he can't win, I'm just saying the timer has been his biggest weakness sense he got it. When is Azmuth going to fix that thing?"

Back in the fight Naruto and Akihisa where punching each other at blinding speeds. Neither able to gain ground against the other.

In moments Naruto smirked as the fire skulls on his tailed morphed into fists and all nine of his tailed came in and punched ultimate way big as he said, "iron tails Gatling!"

All nine flaming iron tail fist hit Ultimate Waybig knocking the ultimate form back away from the giant sized devilman.

Naruto then charged in and punched Ultimate Waybig in the face knocking him down, but Naruto grabbed him in his tails and began rapidly punching Ultimate way big in the chest with his fist. "Got you know Akihisa!"

Ultimate waybig's eyes glow as he fired off energy blasts form his eyes at Naruto's chest, making Naruto let go as he was through back.

Ultimate Waybig then stood up, "Ok didn't know I had laser vision." In a moment the Omnitrix dial began too deep and flash red, "Dam it!" in moments ultimate Waybig turned back into Akihisa who was quickly picked up out of the air by one of Naruto's tails that had his flames moved away from the parts touching him.

Naruto smirked, "Looks like I win by default My friend."

Akihisa smiled, "Yeah but I want a rematch when the timer is no longer a problem for me."

Naruto smiled," Agreed." Naruto then carried Akihisa back too sure and put him down before returning to his own normal sized form.

As Naruto dusted himself off he said, "A giant monster fight in japan it was only a matter of time."

Akihisa smiled as he looked to the omnitrix, "Yeah, and looks like I still don't know everything about my forms. I guess I still have a lot to learn."

Meanwhile back at the beach house people were leaving with the fight over.

Roman rolled his eyes as he left with Ruby, "at this point I believe people would pay to watch your big brother do anything.

Ruby smiled and said, "Yeah but who won't he has the most amazing weapon in the universe on his wrist for crying out loud! With it he can do anything!"

Roman smirked, "and that's what some people are afraid of." Ruby blinked in confusion as Roman said, "Some people are scared of the omnitrix Ruby simple because if it ever fell in to the hands of someone like say Cinder."

Ruby shivered as she said, "Well I'll be having nightmares for a month! Well Good thing it's safely on my big brother's Wrist."

Roman looked back for a moment thinking he saw something but he left it go and continued on his way.

Meanwhile on top of a building Eon was on a roof standing before the trapped as Alien-X slime ben, "Copy slime with the form and powers of a Ben10 the perfect vessel for this!" He then pulled out a reverse colored Kishin egg soul, "Live once more this universe Albedo!"

Eon jammed the soul into the slime being making it leave the form of Alien-x and making it morph into a perfect copy of the long dead albedo with a new slime like purple utimatrix on his wrist.

Albedo cracked his neck, "What took you so long to resurrect me!"

Eon then said, "you died in a universe not your own I couldn't remake your body but by jamming you into another body I had a work around, you now have a new body just like your old one, but your utimatrix has a Pre-secret identity lost Ben's aliens so you are missing some of your old forms but with a view new ones. Have fun Albedo!"

Eon then vanished.

Albedo smirked as he said, "Oh I will!" He then slammed down his utimatrix transforming into Heatblast his version having purple flames and black stone skin.

He then jumped off the building and started throwing fireballs in the city. In moments Akihisa appeared as Xlr8 and morphed into Waterhazard and began to put out the fire when he spotted the Heatblast.

Heatblast smirked, "did you miss me inferior original!" Waterhazard's eyes widen," YOU DIED!"

Albedo changed from Heatblast to Swampfire his version having red skin and purple hair and "and Eon brought me back to life! After all, Can't keep a good evil clone down!" in moments he went ultimate.

Albedo's ultimate Swampfire having a red body while his spores and head where purple, He then held his hands together and fired off a massive fire bomb. When the blast died down Akihisa was hovering as Ghostfreak.

Ghostfreak then said, "Too bad you're as predictable as ever! You will always to the opposite of me, I won't use a heavy hitter in a city so you would, so I simple turned it to a form you can't touch!"

In moments Albedo flashed form ultimate Swampfire to Diamondhead who had purple crystals and red eyes. Albedo then roared as he tried to slash Ghostfreak.

Ghostfreak rolled his eye, "I would have turned into Ghostfreak or big chill so I could touch the ghost, so you won't!" Ghostfreak was unaffected by Albedo's slashes that went right through him. The ghost then hit the hourglass on albedo's dial making him return to human.

Ghostfreak then punched albedo in the face, "No matter what you do! You can't win! I know myself, to well to lose to a reverse version of myself."

Albedo fell over and slammed down his dial becoming spider-monkey his version having purple fur and red eyes. In moments he went ultimate transforming into ultimate spider-monkey his version's fur was still purple but his skin was orange and his red eyes stared at Ghostfreak in rage.

The ultimate alien charged only for Ghostfreak to stick his hand on his chest making Ultimate Spider-monkey scream in pain as he returned to being Albedo and fell over.

Albedo held his chest in pain, "Stoop mocking me!"

Ghostfreak then flow closer as he morphed into big chill before becoming ultimate big chill, "It's not mocking it's the truth so long as I am a form that's intangible your opposite of mine mind won't let you turn into a form that can fight it, you may be smarter but your reversed brain makes you the worst at everything!"

In moments Ultimate big chill breathed his ice fire trapping albedo in ice. Ultimate big chill then returned to being Akihisa and walked away, "you may have been a challenge once but that was when you had the edge the power to not time out, the power to change form to form, the power to change without touching the dial. The power to go ultimate."

Akihsia looked at his watch, "Now I've gained most of those abilities and you've lost them. Your nothing but a joke now Albedo my evil clone."

To be continued.

Yuuka then showed up in her Lemon beach house set, "well that was an eventful chapter Albedo returns and his now a joke changes to Akihisa's personal growth."

Yuuka smiled, "Now on to Yuuka's corner!" she then pulled out a card and said, "ok everyone instead of a guest we are going to talk about albedo."

Yuuka pulled out Albedo's picture, "albedo is a reverse copy of akihsia made by Lala's defective copy ray. At first albedo had a reverse omnitrix with a noun working dial control system but finished master control, but he was still beaten by Akihisa knowing the things he won't do."

Yuuka then pulled out pictures of the ultimates, "now after being sent to the null void he upgraded his omnitrix to be able to go ultimate. Akihisa used upgrade to steal this and go ultimate upgrades to destroy Albedo's original omnitrix."

Yuuka then held up pictures of him in the time wars, "He did used parts from a nemetrix remote control to fix it and take part in the time wars where assassin Akihisa killed him."

With the report of Albedo finished she said, "Now there is no difference between their watches Albedo holds no edge on Akihisa making him an easy opponent for Akihisa to beat. Now see you next time everyone!"

End omake.

Omake two start.

Ozpin was hanging upside down by chains watching Salem rant about her father, he finally spoke up, "so you want to kill all humans because your father use to be one?"

Salem roared, "SHUT UPP YOU KNOW NOTHING OF ME!"

Ozpin then said, "Miss I've been here for months now watching your daddy issues play out I think I know you pretty well. Plus why should I be scared you aren't going to kill me! Your father told you not to, and it's clear to me Eon is by far stronger."

Salem roared, "I HATE HUMANS! AND I HATE YOU DADDY!" she then covered her mouth.

Ozpin smirked, "and there it is, Now go tell your father Eon this."

End omake.


	95. Upgraded Revolution!

Rex was walking down the beach talking to Tearju on his phone as he said, "Yeah I know I know, you don't want me pushing my biometrics till you and my brother are sure about the upgrade Nanite, but relax worst case I'll just effect it like the last faulty upgrade one."

Rex then hung up as he noticed people running past him then what looked like a giant one eyed squid the size of a human rushed out and roared at him.

Rex noticed what looked like a hand print on one of the tentacles and quickly put his on the thing, "another Evo made by Van Kliess!" the Evo was then cured.

The Squid Evo turned into Nagisa who had a note tapped to her forehead! The Squid fearing girl fell into Rex's arms as she weakly said, "Thank you!"

Rex removed the note as he said, "She was just more squid then Ika, How ironic!" Rex put the girl down setting her on the side walk and said, "Now you just stay here!"

Rex then opened the note and read it, "By now you have no doubt cured the Evo Rex. Now you know it's me Van Kliess so let's cut to the chase. Meet me down town at the address below, by eight a clock and come alone, I don't want to even see your brother or harem girls within 100 feet of us or I will explode my new Nanite bomb turning everyone in this city into Evos!"

Rex looked at the clock it was seven then to the address, "Van Kliess you are as predictable as ever." He then morphed his feet into his Sky slyder and took off for it.

Once at the warehouse, once there he let go of his build and formed a smack hand to punch in the door where he walked in, "Ok I'm here! What fresh hell you got for me!"

Van Kliess then stepped out with a container on his back that had a tube hooked to his mechanical arm, "Well, Rex I'm freshly back from the time wars and I've learned a lot from vising other worlds. Much in the way in improving Nanites."

Van Kliess then grabbed a cut rose in his robotic hand as the tank glow red as did the needles on his robotic arm, "I've made a new improved Nanite batch I didn't use them on the girl as a human would be a waste of this power!"

The new nanties then entered the rose making it morph to the size of a lion and change into a wolf like body. The thing's bud opened and roared showing lamprey like mouth of sharp teeth, it's thorn like tongue came out revealing an eyeball build into the tongue. The eye ball's pupil was shaped like a hand print.

Rex took a step back, "WHAT THE HELL MAN!?" The thing charged at Rex as he made his block party build on his left arm and his big fat sword on his right!

He used his shield to hold the thing back, then push it away as he went in to slash the Evo in half, only for both halves of the plant to regrow new parts making two of them.

Rex's builds dropped in shock, "That's new!"

One then charged at him and Rex made his smack hands to hold it down and try to absorb it's Nanites only for the circuit patterns that appeared to turn red making Rex Scream in pain as his smack hands explode killing the plant Evo and destroying his build.

Rex leaped back in pain his arms burned his sleeves form the elbow down gone with his gloves revealing his burned and chard hands, the skin being repaired slowly by his own Nanites, "What the hell!?"

Van Kliess smiled, "You like my modification? The new Nanites I made self-destruct upon sensing they are being pulled form there host killing the Evo and damaging you! You can no longer cure my Evos Rex!"

Rex made his punk booster boots to kick away the other Plant Evo as he was unable to use his arms, "YOU SICK BASTARD!"

Van Kliess smiled as the wolf like plant came back to him and he petted it, "Such power form what was once a rose, just think what I can do with something more deadly like say a tiger or a bear. And also don't' even think of pulling out that little shut down rod your blonde bitch made. They also self-destruct upon being shut down."

Rex kicked the plant Evo away as it charged at him again, "you're MAD!" Rex's Nanites then finished repairing his arms as he made his smack his fun-chucks as he fell over and slammed them into the floor the energy pulse making the Evo explode beyond its regenerating abilities.

Rex's builds vanished as he picked himself up to see Van Kliess smirking as he stretched his arm to grab a rat.

Van Kliess smirked, "Rex you just beat a flower who simple. I have a tank full of my new well I call them ultra Nanites, and you can't cure them. All I need to do win is explode the tank on my back spreading Nanites all over this city turning everyone you know and care about in to evos till they day they die. You've lost boy!"

Rex looked down crying as he said, "So what you are using innocent men, women and children as hostages! They've done nothing to you!"

Van Kliess then laughed, "they have done something horrible to me! They dare to be human in front of my face!"

Rex's growled, as his circuit board patters returned turning purple as his eyes glow purple, "You were never a man! You are a monster! You were born a monster! Always was a monster! And always will be a monster!" Rex then raised his left hand.

A light then covered the arm as it turned into robotic arm the size of the smack hands but the hand was round with three claw like metal fingers, it was made of purple metal, then a gun barrel opened in the palm as Rex said, "Well you're not the only one to get an upgrade!"

The hand then shot a beam at Van Kliess right as he was injecting the rat, only for the beam to hit him and for the rat to not change.

The tank broke making dead Nanites fall to the ground

Rex's new build then fell apart as the purple patters stopped, leaving him stunned as he looked at his arm now healed his cloths where ever repaired on it!

Van Kliess got up and said, "An EMP attack! Well that's new!"

Rex smiled, "My brother and Tearju's upgrade Nanite works! Let's see what else new I got in me!"

Rex then held out his right arm as purple light covered it in to purple metal barrel that was three times larger than the normal forearm. Rex then charged the weapon sparking with purple lighting as he punched Van Kliess making his robotic arm fall apart!

Van Kliess fell over and grabbed a bug trying to make it go evo, "MY NANITES! THEY WON'T WORK! YOU"VE CURED ME!"

Rex smiled, "Sweet I have an EMP punch! Perfect for curing the incurable by killing the Nanites!" Rex then Kicked Van Kliess in the head, knocking him away!"

Van Kliess then got up and limped over to a metal box, "You think I won't have a backup!" Van Kliess then opened it with a switch as a massive of slime came out!

Then began to absorb the metal of the warehouse morphing it around it's body as it burst out through the building completely absorbing it into a Humungousaur sized metal body.

Rex then dropped his new build as jumped back spotting Van Kliess escape, "A slime Evo! Well Let's see if this upgrade can do what it was designed for!" He then punched his fist together, "Let's go giant form!" Rex was covered in light as he morphed into his original giant Evo form.

The form now purple as he stood up now twice the size of the slime covered in metal, Rex smiled as he morphed his sword arm into a saw and slashed it into half!

The slime inside tried to reform but Rex dropped his giant form and jumped into the slime where he reformed his EMP puncher as it would be called and punched the slime form the inside out making it turn in to a mass of twisted metal, pond scum and dead Nanites!

Rex fell to the ground hard as he formed block party to protect himself form the falling metal, "well now to day was something!" He dropped his build and looked at his hands both now healed and restored, "Van Kliess keep trying to make it so I can't save people form your monstrous touch, I'll just keep adapting to stop you!"

Rex then jumped into the air reforming his sky slyder as he flew off, "Now let's see if I can't catch you!"

As Rex flow he spotted Van Kliess in the crowd dove down and formed a smack hand and grabbed him by the collar as he flew up into the air, "Got you crazy!"

Van Kliess then smirked, "You will never catch me Rex!" He then removed his coat and fell out of the air as he said, "I programmed an emergence retrieval transporter to retrieve me within a half hour of my arm being destroyed."

The super villain glow red as he started to vanish slowly to somewhere else, "You've only won a new battle Rex, But the new warn has only just begun."

Rex saw Van Kliess vanish as he roared, "FUCK IT!" Rex roared in rage, "WHY WON'T YOU JUST STAY DOWN!" Rex screamed, "be it home, be it here! Be it in any other universe you always get away! You always come back to life! You won't stay gone! I'm sick of this game Kliess! I'll make sure this is the last time you escape!"

Meanwhile Van Kliess reappeared in a strange lab as he walked over to a machine and attacked an injector to a tank of his new Nanites, "I best transform myself into an Evo again! I most likely will not regain my original powers, or my Evo creating power, but whatever new ultra Evo powers my ultra Nanites give me will be even better."

Van Kliess then injected himself making him scream and fall over in pain.

To be continued.

Omake Yuuka appeared with Tearju beside her, "and welcome to Yuuka's corner today we are talking about Rex's new builds!"

Tearju then said, "the first new build is called EMP cannon, it fires an EMP laser beam that is harmful to Machines, the second build EMP puncher delivers EMPs into organic bodies to destroy Nanites. So clearly the new builds are all EMP based."

Yuuka nodded, "Funny as how it was only supposed to give him use of his giant evo without him losing his memories."

Tearju shrugged, "What can I say no great advancement of science has ever been on purpose."

Yuuka nodded, "True true, But I guess Rex has been upgrade to face a new kind of Evo."

Tearju nodded and blow a kiss to the camera, "Yes and love you Rex! And remember tonight is our alone time!"

Yuuka looked to the camera, "and we're going to end it on that note!"

End omake.

Omake two.

Adam was walking in his study where he spotted Eon waiting for him, he bowed and said, "Greetings my master if I had known you would grace me with your presence I would have cleaned up."

Eon clapped, "No one likes a kiss ass Adam, Now I'm here because you've been killing a lot of humans I like that! So I'm going to give you two rewards I will send you to the world earth where your kitten is for one hour! One hour only and after that hour I will grant you more power."

Adam smiled and bowed, "thank you my master I am not worthy of such a reward!"

Eon then held out his hand "Just try to kill and destroy as many things as you can." Then Adam vanished and appeared on top of a building on earth.

Adam looked around looking sickened, "Humans! HUMANS EVERYWHERE! So sickening! How could my kitten even stand the idea of this place!" He then jumped down ready to enjoy his one-hour rampage!

End omake!


	96. Gaara vs Adam!

Blake was in her bikini walking with Gaara down the streets right next to the beach when they spotted a large energy red slash making her jump back and shake.

Moments later Adam walked out from around the corner sheaving his blade, "IT took me almost 20 minutes to find you my kitten, now come to me!"

Blake screamed and hide behind Gaara shaking in fear, Gaara held a hand out to the sand of the beach not but five feet away, "she is not yours So I will kindly ask you to leave and stop destroying this city."

Adam laughed, "I only have 40 minutes' left of the hour my master Eon gave me here do you think I would listen to a human now then get away from my Kitten human!" He drew his blade and used his semblance only for sand to form a dome around Gaara and Blade that absorbed the impact shielding them.

Adam looked on in shock, "IMPOSSIBLE!"

Blake was like was wide eyed as Gaara morphed the wall into a large drill like shape that was held up in the air by a line of sand, "The ground below us is my weapon, and while I'm only visiting there is nothing this world can't do! Sand drill!"

Gaara lowered his hand as the drill span it crashed down on Adam only for Adam to slash the weapon in half leaving Gaara shocked as he forced Blake behind him, "Blake stay back."

Adam roared, "GET AWAY FROM MY KITTEN!"

Gaara made a large number of spears out of sand as he said, "My Blake does not belong to you, and she never did!" The sand spears fired off at Adam as Adam roared in range as she slashed them all apart.

Adam growled, "MY KITTEN WILL NOT BE TOUCHED BY A DAM DIRTY HUMAN!" his body glow as he said, "then I'll show you the power the Behelit gave me!" Adam then started to transform.

Blake's eyes widened having clearly read the story, "that story is true! I will never sleep again!"

Adam's giant hand reached for them only for a spike made of sand to pop out of the ground and stab him in the palm of the hand making him jump back as Gaara said, "then we'll happily keep the other company through the night."

Adam roared as he tried to crush Gaara with a double axe handle, but a larger sand shields this time in the shape of a wall blocked the two fisted punch. Gaara looked at him, "you either slash or smash your fighting style is lacking a lot, but from what Blake tells me your strong for your world."

The sand wall then pushed the giant off his feet making him fall on to the beach back first where the sand of the beach form ropes tying him up.

Adam struggled but the sand binding would reform stronger and thicker than ever, every time he broke free retrapping him.

Adam roared as he morphed back to his normal form and ran out of the sand faster than it could catch him as he drew his blade, "I WILL NOT FALL TO A HUMAN!" He then tried to slash Gaara only for Gaara and Blake to be lifted into the air by a cloud of sand his slash missing completely.

Gaara smiled as Blake held on to him, "but you will fall, why? Because you lack imagination to find new ways to use your power and improve your fighting style." Gaara then whispered a plan into Blake's ear as a massive sand dome covered them and sanded.

Gaara then said, "Sand clone!" behind the dome as it came down to reveal ten gaara's and blakes.

Adam roared as he slashed like crazy the Gaara's turning into sand after he slashed them and the Blake's with them.

But when he did it again the slash pair reformed leaving Adam on an endless insane rampage of slashes to try and Find Blake, not understanding the real Gaara and Blake where no longer around him, and it was just reforming sand clones.

On top of a building looking on Gaara smirked as Blake hugged him and said, "You can be so evil when you want to."

Gaara smiled, "Sometimes having a demon inside you pays off like this evil plan the one tails came up with, he's too insane to calm down and realize we aren't there so he'll be doing this noun stop."

Blake smiled, "and as he said he only had an hour he'll time out and be gone!"

Gaara nodded with a smile as Blake hugged and kissed him. "you are genius my dear."

What was about a half hour later Adam began to fade as he screamed, "NO I'M SO CLOSE!"

Gaara then made all the clones return to sand as he yelled down at him, "NO YOU WERE NOT EVEN CLOSE! YOU WHERE CASING AFTER NOTHING BUT REFORMING FAKES FOR THE LAST HALF HOUR!"

Adam looked up at the building at Gaara and Blake, A big Smirk was on Gaara's face. Gaara then said, "REMEMBER MY NAME ADAM! I AM GAARA OF THE SAND BLAKE'S BOYFRIEND AND SO LONG AS I LIVE YOU WON'T HURT HER EVER AGAIN!"

Adam growled, "JUST LIKE A HUMAN TO CHEAT!" in a moment he was gone returned to Remnant his hour on earth over and done.

Blake jumped into Gaara's arms happily as he made a set of sand stairs for them to get off the top of the building. Once on the ground Gaara put her down and pulled out a necklace that looked like a locket and put it around Blake making her blush.

Gaara then said, "Now looks like the perfect time to give you this." He then opened it to reveal an altered version of the flying thunder god seal, "It's an altered version of Naruto's biological dad's teleporting seal."

Blake looked confused and was about to ask something but Gaara put a finger to her lip, "with the original someone could use it to warp anywhere in the world so long as a seal was where you want to go, this new version works across the universe."

Blake blushed, "so you'll always be able to find me and come to me so long as I wear this."

Gaara nodded and kissed her, "there is also a destress signal inside of it as well, just put a drop of blood along the seal and it'll send a painful shock to my tailed beast through my seal letting me know you need me when I hear the demon's scream."

Blake blushed, "so you'll always be there when I need you." She then gave Gaara a happy kiss as he held her.

Meanwhile on Remnant in the white Fang's base.

Adam was screaming and destroying his own office in rage, "HORRIBLE HUMAN BASTARD! MAKING ME WASTE MY NAME WITH FUCKING FAKES! JUST LIKE A GOT DAM HUMAN TO CHEAT RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOUR EYES!"

Eon then appeared and said, "First CALM THE HELL DOWN! He used your rage against you Adam, you were to angered by him being human to even stop and think the fact the copies reformed should have been enough to let you see through it but you got blinded by rage!"

Adam growled, "Well master how do you go about getting rid of my fetal flaw?"

Eon then put his palm on Adam's head. the Word Eon in kanji then appeared glowing under his mask before it vanished, "with my mark! With it spell you will not only grow stronger but it will calm you down when you are enraged."

Adam smiled, "So a power boost and a weakness removed Master you are too kind to me your humble servant."

Eon then said. "and another optical power up is in your top desk draw an injector filled with a potion made by my baby mama Medusa. It will give you power and the ability to form weapons from your blood so you will be armed in your giant form, but you will lose some sanity plus it will stain your blood black."

Adam walked over to his desk which was on its side and opened the drew and grabbed the injector, "I'll take it!" He then injected himself and began to laugh insanely before the mark of eon glow calming him down.

Meanwhile on earth in his lab.

Azmuth finished something, "and there I found Shinji's home world and remnant, we can now move along. I wonder how counter earth will handle us."

To be continued.

Omake start

Yuuka then showed up, "Ok everyone this ends the summer arc two, join us next chapter for the start of the evangelion arc."

Yuuka then said, "Now for this Yuuka's corner we are going to talk about major events of our final, Adam has been to earth, and revealed his giant form to Blake, he also got more power post his battle with Gaara from Eon's mark and black blood."

Yuuka then said, "and Blake now has a way to summon her boyfriend to her. So I think she is ready to return to remnant knowing she'll have Gaara at her side and that ends this Yuuka's corner."

End omake.

Omake two.

Taiyang was still in chains when Adam walked in smirking insanely, "I went to your planet today, one of its fighters beat me like an aunt sized Grim! But I've gotten stranger now!" He laughed insanely, "when I see your son again I'll make sure to rip his guts out! And mount his head on the wall beside you!"

Adam then laughed insanely before Eon's mark glow returning him to sanity, he then held his head, "I should have thought about the conflict between this power ups a bit more, I feel like a yoyo."

Adam then left and Taiyang said, "Is he crazier than normal?"

End omake.


	97. To Counter Earth!

A few months later summer was over and Akihisa was running down the street to meet the others for their trip to space.

Along the way Hazuki ran up and hugged him and said, "Baka-Onni-chun do you have time to play today."

Akihsia looked down, "I'm sorry Hazuki I can't I have super hero things I have to go do." He hated not being able to spent time with her and his face showed it.

Hazuki looked down sadly, "Baka-Onni-chun always has to go to super hero stuff." She then snapped her fingers, "I know I'll grow up to be a plumber. That why we'll get to spend time together and I'll be able to help people."

Hazuki smiled bright eyed and Akihsia smiled and petted her head as he said, "I think that's a great idea now I really have to fly!"

In a moment the omnitrix dial popped up and Akihsia transformed into Jetray and flow off to the space port.

At the port

Weiss had her arms crossed as she spoke with Yang Ruby and Blake, "ok remind me why we have two ships here?"

Blake, "one ship is for our group, and the other is for the team we're sending to remnant ahead of us. To help out till we get there."

Yang then said, "and why aren't we going right to Remnant again?"

Ruby then walked up saying, "because we all said we want to see Shinji's home planet of counter earth, and we all want more time before we had people saying our love lives are wrong based on, being a harem girl for Weiss, dating someone who's a different species for Blake and Yang, and me dating an ex-con"

Roman walked clapped as he said, "Blunt but honest Red my dear. Well done."

Ruby then smiled and said, "besides! I think we all want to see another planet!"

Naruto and some of his shadow clones then showed up loading on Hinata, Nana, Momo and Weiss' bags, as they said, "that trill will wear off soon enough miss Rose."

Yang then said, "Yeah the oh let's go to another planet trill end for me after that baby eater! Thank goodness big brother jumped down his throat and got the kid out."

At that moment Akihisa as Jetray landed and returned to normal form as he smiled and said, "I'm here sorry I'm late."

Ruby smiled, "It's ok Big brother now let's get load up so we can take off and set course for outer space!"

Akihisa raised an eye brow "I think I heard that line somewhere before, on some kind of kids show." He shrugged it off and ran along into the ship happily ready to take off.

Shinji at captain's chair smiled as he hit a button, "Ok now to Akihisa's harem your man is here get your two kids in their space ship seats we are taking off in five minutes."

Junior sat down and buckled up in the corner as he said, "Dad when we see grandpa do you think he'll let me cut up one of those evangelion things."

Shinji then rolled his eyes, "No. But I'll let you do it anyway because it'll piss him off." Junior then smiled and said, "THANK YOU DAD!"

Misato walked in and rolled her eyes, "Like father like son."

Soon enough the Ship took off.

Meanwhile.

Ruby was staring wide eyed out the large window viewing deck watching planets stars and space rocks fly buy just enjoying the wonder of it all, "Remnant has nothing on this!"

Roman then walked in smiling, "Well I a wise earth man once said Space is the place."

Ruby then nodded as she said, "Yeah back om Remnant I'm a child prodigy that skipped to grades and a legendary warrior with silver eyes, not that I know how to make them all do that thing where it froze a grimm again. But on earth, in space I'm just a normal girl!"

Ruby then jumped, "NOT TO MENTION THE SUPER COOL SPACE WEAPONS! LASER CANNONS! ENERGY BLADES! SPACE ATTACK BOMBERS! AND THE OMNITRIX ON MY OWN BIG BROTHER'S WRIST!" She then let out a happy fan girlish squeal.

Roman then laughed, "Red you are such a weapon nerd."

Ruby then held out her hand, "No! in the langue of my father's home country it's Otaku! I am a weapon Otaku!"

Roman giggled as he clapped, "and you just keep getting cuter Red.' He then hugged her and gave her a kiss on the head making her blush.

Red pulled up her hood and acted cute and shy, "Roman your making me blush!"

Roman then gave her a quick kiss on the lips that made Ruby turn away and hide her face more put pulling her hood as down as possible Making Roman laugh a bit, "why most you be so cute and shy red."

Ruby was redder then her hood, "why most you always make me blush."

Meanwhile back on the bridge.

Akihisa and Lala where with Misato and Shinji.

They were so close to Shinji's home planet Lala was able to hack Nerv's files.

Lala was pale, "this is sick!"

Akihisa was pale, "not even Vilgax would think of this crap."

Misato looked down, "Yeah and I was blind to the truth for so long, no giant monsters for years then all of a sudden they are back attacking the same dam place I was a fool!"

Shinji smiled, "and that's why you have me." Misato then blushed, "Sweet talker" she then gave Shinji a kiss.

Which made Junior stick his tongue out and say, "yuck!"

Lala then put her hand to her chin, "there's no way we will be able to peacefully undo this! We would need complete control to destroy the eva, to hunt down Seele and use high powered explosives to kill the remaining angels before they wake up. And if we prove our point there will be chaos from this reveal!"

Shinji crossed his arms, "MY RUBBER ASSS! I've been through too much! Being a space pirate, giving myself up so my pregnant wife can get the reward for my arrest so she could get out of the Vilgax pirates so she and our son could be safe! Then I spent most of my son's life in the worst jail in the galaxy only to get out for killing the cyborg zombie that was once my captain! And to top it off I can never swim!"

Shinji then Finished, "after all that I won't let my bastard ass father win! So instead of doing this the Police Way We need to do it the pirate way! We need control to save the day, so let's just fucking take it! There is a global genocide plot and we have the heir to a galactic empire here, everything we need to legally invade and add this world to the Deviluke empire!"

Lala's eyes widened, "AN INVASION! I've never been part of that!"

Akihisa then said, "Yeah and I'm a hero not some bad guy!"

Misato then said, "And the line of good and evil isn't black and white Akihisa. there is grey, sometimes to good guy does more harm than good, and sometimes for something good to happen you need to do a bad thing."

Junior then said "like right now it's invade and add this planet to your future empire, or "He pointed to the Nerv files on human instrumentally "This crap!"

Akihsia growled as he looked at the Omnitrix and held it tightly for a moment before letting it go, "your right I can't let people have their souls sucked out and merged into some kind of energy being that would be the end of a race. To be the good guy and save the lives of an entire world I will have to invade, I'll have to be the bad guy."

Lala was fanning herself as she said, "I'm so turned on right now it's not even funny! I'll call dad so he can send over a fleet, after that get the other girls, and pass the kids on to your sisters! Akihsia dear you're getting very lucky tonight!"

Akihisa then blushed as Lala pulled out her D-dialer and said, "Daddy we need a star fleet we're invading a planet."

Gid's voice could then be heard, he was crying as he said "My little girl ordering an invasion force to take over a planet. This is the happiest day of my life! You can have two, pumpkin"

Lala then smiled, "Thanks dad" She then hung up. She then grabbed Akihisa and pulled him along, the boy blushing.

Shinji smiled as he put one arm around Misato and another around Junior, "Ok family let's talk invasion plan."

Misato smiled, "I love it when you get all piratey on me Dear."

To be continued.

Omake.

Yang then showed at the viewing deck as she said, "while Yuuka is a big busy right now so I'm your guest host" she then shivered, "sorry got a bad mental image for a moment."

Yang then said, "well welcome to Yuuka's corner I guess I'm not much a talker I'm a more of a hit it kind of girl. Anyway todays Guest is Shinji."

Shinji had his arm stretched to scratch an itch on his back as he said, "Great to be on." He then returned his arm too normal as Yang shivered.

Shinji raised an eye brow, "What's wrong do my powers creep you out!"

Yang nodded, "YES! YOUR LOOK HUMAN PUDDY!" Shinji then smirked and slowly stretched his arms her way making Yang jump up and scream.

Yang was shaking, "KEEP THAT TO YOUR SELF!" Shinji then stretched the fingers as he said, "Come on just shake it!"

Yang then ran out saying, "HELL TO THE NO! KEEP AWAY YOU HUMAN PILE OF SILLY PUDDY!"

Shinji laughed, "well I guess this means I broke Yuuka's corner, so the writer wants us to let you know the polls for the final year four arc is now closed it was a tie between space travel and dimensional travel."

Shinji then said, "Now as with a tie Author Choses, he chose dimensional travel arc, So read review and enjoy bye!"

End omake.

Omake two.

Qrow was with Pyrrha when they came to the remains of Taiyang's old home. A beeping was then heard and Pyrrha used her powers to pull a beeping badge with a red spot to her," what's this?"

Qrow looked at it, "Taiyang's old badge, he was a space cop before he crashed landed, he told me beep meant someone was within range and was calling it, first time it's happened sense I've known Tai."

Qrow then took it and hit the red Spot and said, "Tai's been captured I'm Qrow."

Takashi's voice then said, "sorry to hear that well just hold on thanks to resent events backup is on the way, I'm commander Takashi second in command off the ship heading your way, just keep the badge turned on so we know where to land!"

Qrow said, "got it! Young brat!" He then put it into his pocket and said, "well Pyrrha come on we need to pick a spot for first contact."

The red head just nodded stunned at it all

End omake.


	98. Invasion part one!

On board the ship Ruby was making funny face to make Celine laugh.

Yang crossed her arms, "Now can we take a moment form the cuteness because I'm at a lost here? We're invading I get it but why are we just hovering over Nerv right now? And you know not hitting the invade button?"

Ruby kept making silly face to make Celine laugh, "Big sister we doing this like in the movies! You know aliens say they come in peace then invade. Besides Shinji want the time to confront his bastard old man beforehand. He Misato and junior are in Nerv right now talking to him."

Roman then said, "Then he will give the signal and Lala will hit the invade button."

Yang nodded along, "and we're on a planet famous for giant robots? What if they try to use those things?"

Celine then acted out Akihsia turning the omnitrix dial and slamming it down before saying " way big daddy."

Yang blinked. "ok, now. Was that her first sentence?"

Ruby was stunned and nodded, "Yeah but she's right, Akihisa is out blinding in the streets ready to transform and show them what a real giant can do." Ruby then thought about it for a moment.

Roman laughed, "Let me guess red, now you want to watch your big brother fight a giant robot army? Ruby nodded.

Meanwhile in Nerv.

Shinji had his dad by the shirt as he screamed, "REALL!? We were lost in space in time, and You're only question is who will pilot the giant purple abomination? Not how have you been son? Not how did you and Misato get together? Not anything relates to your grandson?"

Junior crossed his arms and said, "yeah that's pretty cold grandpa."

Everyone was watching stunned Shinji sound like he had back bone courage and was enraged.

Asuka was shaking, "HOW! How did you get brave? It makes no sense!"

Toji and Kensuke then pointed to Misato then too junior and said, "He made a baby with Misato, that will make a man out of you."

Shinji then said, "Not really, it was more my time as a space pirate that made a man out of me. But let's not get in to that! I did a lot of messed up stuff I'm not proud of. But back to the subject at hand."

Hikari blinked, "Wait space pirate?"

Kensuke then added, "there is a booty joke in there but I won't make it."

Shinji looked back to his father, "and you haven't asked the most important question yet old man?"

Gendo adjusted his glasses, "and that is?"

Shinji smirked, "How did eating a mutating species of plant alter my body?" Gendo blinked, "Wait what?" in a moment the arm Holding Gendo stretched fast sending him slamming into a metal wall.

Shinji then let go as his arm returned too normal and Gendo fell over leaving everyone gasping in shock. "I just knocked the shit out of my father. This is the second best I've ever felt."

Asuka's eye was twitching, "WHAT THE FREAK SHOW?"

In a moment Misato said, "And he isn't the only one to eat one of those things and get power." She then snapped her fingers making a potted plant grow into a full grown tree making every one gasp.

Misato said, "I can alter the ages of things, It's how I look young then I did before even after having a baby."

Ristuko then rushed up and said, "Please make me younger!" She was on her knees begging. Misato then said, "No because I saw what you did!"

Ristuko's eyes widened, "what did you see me do?"

Misato then said, "It was who and you should have locked his office door because I saw you getting nasty with Gendo."

Everyone turned green and was throwing up.

Maya was screaming, "GROSS HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING THAT GROSS RITSUKO!?"

Junior then blinked, "Wait does that mean I have to call the bottle Blond grandma?" Ristuko's eyes widened as Misato smirked evil, "Why yes it does son, yes it does."

Ristuko was red and growling as she grabbed Misato by the shirt, "MAKE ME YONGER NOW BITCH!"

Misato then pushed here away, "Get your hands off me! I know where they have been!" Everyone then throw up again. Misato then said, "Now second of all you will not made demands out of me! If you try you'll wake up age to the point where your mostly dust! Not unlike your boyfriend."

Junior then throw up over the side rail making it land into lcl the eva's where stored in as he said. "and I'm out!" he then ran over to a wall and turned his hands into giant scissors and cut the metal wall like it was paper.

He event cut out a part and made paper dolls. Junior then ran for it.

Shinji then yelled, "DON'T RUN WITH SCISSORS BOY!" Junior could then be heard saying," But there my hands?"

Asuka then yelled out, "THIS IS BULLSHITT! ALIENS TIME TRAVEL! THE IDIOT BEING AN FATHER WITH SUPER POWERS! AND EXTRA BULLSHIP ON EDWARD SCISSOR HANDS!"

Misato then slapped the back of Asuka's head and said, "you will not mock my son with a movie!"

Shinji then pulled out his badge and hit a button that made all the monitors on this planet display Nerv's true plans making everyone gasp as he said, "Also we don't' come in piece. We were the inside agents for the invasion should have watched the movies."

Armored guards then fired on Shinji only for the bullets to bounce off his rubber body and into the guards who fired them.

Shinji smiled as he said, "You can't shoot rubber idiots!" she then took Misato's hand and said, "Now come on let's go find our son before the blasting starts."

Meanwhile in the belly of Nerv.

Junior had cut his way into Lilith's holding area and he was looking at the thing, "now this is some creepy stuff. And why is it nailed? Aren't there things that could hold it better? I mean what is wrong with this world."

At that point Junior heard footsteps and turned to see Rei and Kaworu. Rei looked at Junior, "Pilot ikari's son, you look just like your father."

Kaworu then said, " It's amazing how to people can look a like but we have been order to bring you to Gendo no matter how cute you are."

Junior blinked a few times, "did you just hit on me? I mean I'm flattered, but I don't swing that way." Kaworu then looked down sadly.

Junior then looked to Rei, "Now you don't have to work for Grandpa Aunt Rei." Rei looked confused by being called aunt so Junior said, "you were made by Gendo, by combining Grandma and angel DNA Correct?"

Rei nodded and said, "that is correct pilot Ikari the second."

Junior then said, "So think about it, you and dad both come from the same woman and were given life by the same man, that makes you two brother and sister. You're my dad's sister so you're my aunt."

Rei held her chin as she said, "that is some flawless Logic. I never thought about it. Now as Pilot Ikari was brought into this world first that makes him my big brother. My Onii-chun!" Kaworu and Junior then jumped when she said that, it sounded creepy form her.

Rei then stepped to the side, "Now I'm tore, Do I stand with Father or Onii-chun."

Kaworu then said, "Well then I'll take him in!"

Junior turned his hands into scissors and said, "Come any closer and I'll snip you into little pieces!"

Meanwhile in the city people were rioting about Nerv, the alien invasion force was acting more like the police trying to keep peace.

All the while Unite-02 was fighting mass production Eva. Which head her pinned, all she was able to do was damaged the nine of them as they began to rip the limbs off her untie making her scream in pain.

Then Akihsia ran through the crowd avoiding the panicking locals and the solider clearing away for him as they said, "the King's heir is coming through ever one make a path!"

Akihisa then slammed down on the dial and became Way big making the mass production models stop tormenting unite-02 and turn to face way big as they roared.

Way big said, "you guys are the creepiest thing I've ever seen! And I've seen zombies!" He then crossed his arms into an X and fired off a Cosmic ray that blast massive holes in the chest of three of the unites.

The three then fell over without core or plug now dead. Way big then turned his dial morphing into ultimate way big. Who then throw off some energy disk hitting two more unites.

The disk went right through there cores and out through backs passing through and destroying the plugs.

Akihsia smiled, "I know I would have to fight you guys So I practice for months." He then cracked his knuckles "Now I just killed five of you guys with no problem what fate to you think awaits the last four, keep in mind two of you are missing an arm, and one of you has spikes all up in his head."

The four unites looked at each other grabbed their double blade swords which morphed into two pointed spear, and they stabbed each other in the core and plug and fell over dead.

Ultimate way big blinked in shock, "well now… never would have seen that one coming. I guess I win?"

On top of a roof watching was Roman and Ruby. Ruby then pulled out a red button and hit it making it say, "that was easy."

Roman nodded as he said, "Yes yes it was." His badge then beeped and he grabbed it "well looks like 51 percent of this worlds governments have hand over control to us, the invasion is already almost over."

Ruby gasped, "But that's not what happens in the movies! Were the we would rather die free then live under your flag! The last ditch effort to win! The unbreakable human spirit!"

Roman rolled his eyes, "First my dear red, Movies are not real. And second Nerv and Seele made sure everyone in the world was broken. they only scores of hope was that Nerv would protect them, but now they know Nerv is the one trying to kill them all. They have lost all hope red. They have no spirit left to fight with."

Ruby's jaw dropped, "that is just horrible!"

Roman nodded, "They have no hope, no spirit no will to live, or continue on. Which is why we are here, hopefully in a few generations in the empire with give their descendants hope for life."

Ruby then whipped tears from her eyes, "Well that is just sad."

To be continued.

Yuuka was in the ship and smiling, "ok and behold the first chapter of the evenglion arc. Now as we have an invasion happening we can't do our normal guest thing. So we will be making announcements."

Yuuka then pulled out a Poster of Ben and Chiyo, "the big brother Ben omakes and Ova did so well it's getting a spin off coming sometime next month. That's right a spinoff of Baka to alien. The author also wanted me to let you know he has two other mass crossover stories you should check out."

Yuuka then pulled out an image of a ghoul fighting zombies, "A ghoul in the land of the undead stars Kaneki waking up in a zombie apocalypse."

An image of Megaman fighting characters' form other worlds, "Megaman nt warrior dimensions' stars Megaman fighting against the navi form another universe Otakuman who is bringing anime characters to his world as some kind of game."

Yuuka then waved good bye. "and that's all we had to say so see you next chapter."

End omake.

Start omake two.

on Remnant Qrow and Pyrrha were in a clearing waiting as they spotted a light in the sky coming closer.

Pyrrha fainted as the space ship landed and Takashi came out and said, "We don't have much of us but we'll help till the rest arrive."

Qrow then shock Takashi's hand, "any help is better than no help." Takashi then pulled out a file, "and we have some files on Cinder her team mates and the white fang it's date but should still be helpful."

Qrow took it and said, "How did you get this."

Takashi then said, "Roman is one of us."

Qrow's eyes widened, "Wait! Roman torchwick former most want was a deep undercover space cop?"

Takashi froze for a moment, "basically."

End omake.


	99. the Invasion part two!

Deep inside Nerv Kaworu and Junior's battle had begun

Kaworu made his A.T field barrier only for Junior to slash the shield apart with his scissor hands, making Kaworu gasp.

Junior smirked as he went in and cut off his right arm making the angel fall over in pain gushing blue blood. "idiot my powers allow me to cut anything like it's paper it doesn't matter what you use I'll cut through it! Then I'll cut you!"

Kaworu got up and made the A.T field wall only for Junior to cut through it then cut off his legs at the knee down making him fall over bleeding more blue blood in pain.

Junior blinked, "I just told you that shit won't work with me and you still do it? Are your race really that stupid? Or is that wall the only thing you guys can do?"

Kaworu screamed and in a moment Junior slashed the angel's head off making his core bleed out, where Junior stumped on it destroying it making the rest of the body explode.

Junior was now covered in blue blood as he turned around Rei and Rei said, "Don't worry I chose to side with Onii-chun nephew"

Gendo then came out with his glove off revealing Adam as he held a Gun out, "Traitor!" in a moment Junior was upon on him through speed and he said" Shave!"

In a moment Junior cut off both his grandfather's hands making him fall over in pain red blood gushing from one stump. And the other gushing blue blood.

Gendo was fallen over screaming in pain as Junior turned his hands back too normal and said, "Suck it up grandpa! Sure your base laid plans have been stopped by a mix of your own family and an alien empire. But you had this planet in your hands for so long, it worked for so long, take pride in that. After all you only have a few moments before you bleed out."

Gendo fell over and looked at Junior as he said, "with my last breath I curse you! And your father! I never want a family! I never wanted a son! And I never want a bastard grandchild!" and with that Gendo bleed out and died.

Junior clapped as he said, "love you too grandpa."

He then walked over to the metal door and morphed his right hand into a pair of scissors and cut it open and stepped through as he waved to Rei "you coming aunt Rei?"

Rei nodded.

Meanwhile.

In the higher parts. Shinji was yawning as he sat down on a pile of soldiers as he said, "So bored!"

Misato giggled as she looked to the stunned Kensuke, Toji, and Hikari, as she said, "that's my rubber man! Always quick to end a fight."

Shinji jumped down, "see this is why this place isn't home anymore! There is no challenges for me here!"

Misato then hugged him, "But That's what makes you the man I love" she then kissed him.

At that moment a pair of giant scissor cut open a wall as Junior and Rei walked in.

Junior then said, "Well, Grandpa is dead, as is the last Angel."

Hikari's eyes widened, "Boy say what?"

Shinji's arm stretched and pat Junior's head, "Good boy!"

Meanwhile out inside of the city.

Ruby and Roman where on the street which were now pretty empty. Ruby looked around, "wait it's over already?"

Roman nodded, "Yes you didn't think it would last all day? I mean this isn't a movie red." His badge then rung as he checked it out and a message plaid.

The message said, "all of counter earth's governments have surrendered control to the empire, counter earth now belongs to the Deviluke empire. Hunt for Seele has begun."

Roman put it away, "and well it's officially over. Another place where your big brother is Prince soon to be King."

Ruby rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "this is ridiculous! This couldn't have lasted more than a half hour! I could have stayed on the ship and played with my niece and nephew and I would have had a better time than watching this crap!"

Roman giggled as he petted her head, "You thought this would have been like the movies didn't you?" Ruby nodded.

Roman tipped his hat and smiled, "your cute Red. But the day is over." He then morphed into a griffin and bowed to her, "Now would me lady like a ride back to the ship?"

Ruby smiled and blushed as she got on his back, "what a gentleman." Roman then took off.

Meanwhile

Akihisa was walking through the Nerv base as Snare-oh as he used his bandages to tie up some attackers, when he made it to the Ikari family.

Hikari Toji and Kensuke then held each other out of fear and yelled, "MUMMY!"

Misato then said, "No shape shifter!" in a flash Snare-oh became Akihisa again.

Shinji then said, "meet Akihisa Yoshi, Keeper of the omnitrix, heir to the Deviluke empire and as such this planets new boss, another one of his forms is the giant that handled the mass production unites who so easily."

Junior then added, "and the man with a harem of ten girls!"

Kensuke Toji and Hikari's jaws dropped as akihsia said, "yeah but I don't like to let it all go to my head."

Hikari stuttered before saying, "your living in sin!"

Akihisa then said, "How? As for what I can tell my order to invade stopped all you guys form having your souls ripped out in a mass genocide plotted by a mad man?" Hikari then stuttered unable to think of a response.

Toji then looked at Hikari then to Akihisa, "Your power is great."

Akihsia smiled as he turned to dial on the omnitrix, "Yes now I was just checking in to see if this is over with and as it is!" he then slammed the dial down on Big chill and transformed, right before the three gathered counter earth children.

In a moment Big chill spread his wings and turned intangible as he said, "I have got to fly!" He then flew off as Shinji pulled out his badge.

Shinji then said into it, "all unites, get here get the staff and pilots out, the soldiers are to be charged with being accomplices to a global genocide plot, a crime with carries the death penalty."

Shinji then put up his badge as he, Misato and Junior left Hikari, Toji and Kensuke.

The Ikari family then walked over to evangelion unite-01.

Inside the mind of the eva Yui spotted her Son all ground up, "how long have I been in this thing!" her question was not heard as she was trapped in the Eva, unable to interact with the outside world.

Shinji then said, "yeah I'm all grown up, and Gendo is gone dead, and his plans are over!" Yui's eyes widen and actioned copied by the Eva she was trapped in.

Shinji then potted to his son, "Now meet my son Junior!" Junior then said," Hi grandma!" Junior waved.

Yui's eyes sparkled at the sight of her grandchild as she cried outside the Eva's eyes sparkled to reflect her mood.

Shinji then began to steam as his body grow he was entering fourth gear, "and I've come into some power and as I'm a better man then dad. Mom I love you so I will set you free to rest in peace!"

Shinji's arm then super enlarged as he hit the Eva, as he said, "fourth gear giant pistol!" the punch smashed the Eva's core and chest leaving a massive whole in it!

Inside Yui gasped and held her chest in pain as the inside of the Eva fell apart, the Eva was dying and she was going to finally die with it.

She cried as she looked from Shinji to her grandson she smiled, "I just wish I could thank you for setting me free son, and tell my grandson grandma loves you."

In the outside world the eva's head fell, down dead and lifeless it was dead and with it Yui, Yui Ikari could now finally rest in peace.

Misato put a hand on her husband's shoulder and Shinji held it as he returned to his normal state. "It's ok honey!"

Shinji smiled as he looked to her and said, "It's ok. I'm Ok. My mom can finally rest in peace."

Junior then waved to the Eva as they turned to leave and said, "bye grandma I hope you are resting in peace."

Back on the ship Ruby and Yang where talking.

Yang blinked," The invasion is over this soon? Really?"

Ruby then said, "I know right? Well I should have guessed after all what beats the omnitrix?"

Weiss then walked up and said, "Nothing! Nothing beats omnitrix. Now I need to go join my harem sister in the hunt for Naruto!"

Ruby blinked, "wait what?"

Weiss, "the sounds of this worlds horrible cities are killing him so he went off to try and find some quit out of instinct, He took off like a furry rocket!" she then walked off passed Yang and Ruby to check the ship's cargo whole.

Yang then said, "I'm never going to get use to this Weiss is a harem girl thing."

Ruby blinked, "And Roman being my boyfriend?"

Yang then said, "I saw it coming I mean did you not feel the tension between you two before?"

Ruby blinked, "No!"

Yang giggled as she said, "that is so cute."

To be continued.

Omake start.

Yuuka then showed up holding Celine who was eating a cookie, "Welcome to Yuuka's corner. Now two days one is going to be short."

Yuuka then pulled out a picture of Ben and Chiyo "because we are announcing Big brother Ben our spin off has been spotted everyone!"

Celine smiled as she finished her cookie and said, "read review and enjoy." She then smiled cutely.

End omake.

Start of Omake two.

In Remnant Takashi kicked and fired off a massive light ball that destroyed a grimm horde in a second, "you guys have trouble with this things?"

Qrow stared wide eyed, "no wonder Taiyang always seemed bored with Grimm hunting!"

Pyrrha said, "and here I thought I was a big deal."

Yuuji then fired off a crystal shard by her head making her jump to see a Grimm that was behind here.

The grimm was dying thanks to Yuuji's shard.

Yuji made a fist with his crystal arm and said, "No, you are just a big fish in a small pound. I can honestly say Pyrrha your skill sets form what I've seen sense landing is slightly below a plumber cadet's skill list. And you're only that close as you don't' relay on your powers for everything."

Pyrrha looked at the arm and raised her hand and Yuuji, said, "No this is not my natural arm, the real one got cut off, so I used my abilities to make and control crystals to make a new one."

Pyrrha put her hand down her question having been answered before she got a chance to ask it."

End omake.


	100. Chapter 100

In Nerv Asuka was screaming at Shinji "WHAT DO YOU MEAN NERV IS OVER!"

Shinji rolled his eyes, "I mean it's over! It was a fake cover for global genocide. The remaining angels have already been destroyed by Akihisa as ultimate way big, there are no more and there is no reason for those machines powered by our mother's souls to exist!"

Shinji then turned form her, "I understand your whole life has been about piloting the Eva, even though you never really killed an angel on your own. But and I'm kind of happy to be the one to brake this to you, your life was a lie to help Gendo in his mad cap kill everyone plan."

Misato then walked in, "now time for everyone to leave the explosive have been planted on the base and all the eva, as soon as were gone we'll flip a switch and boom no more nerv, no more evas."

Asuka screamed "YOU WON'T TAKE UNITE-02 FROM ME!"

At that point Misato said, "If you're going to act baby you might as well be one!" She then snapped her fingers and in a moment Asuka became a four-year-old and cried.

Asuka was throwing a fit on the ground, "It's not fair! It was my whole life sense I was born! And it was all for nothing!" she was crying cartoonish levels of tears before she passed out.

Misato then snapped her fingers making Asuka return too normal, "and now she's worked through it!"

Shinji then through her over his shoulder as he walked out of Nerv for the last time with Misato. "Well this bull shit is finally done!"

Misato smiled, "yeah and the only question that remains is how a man as evil as Gendo could have made a hero like you."

Shinji smirked, "I'm no hero I'm a pirate who got out of jail on a bargain dear."

Misato rolled her eyes, "You just can't see yourself for who you are can you dear? Well don't' worry I'll see it for you."

Once outside Shinji laid Asuka down and Akihisa hand him a switch, "the honors are yours Shinji."

In a moment Shinji flipped the switch and Nerv and everything in it explode it was finally over.

Akihisa then turned into Xlr8 and ran off.

Later on when he timed out Ruby walked up to him and said, "Why so down big brother?"

Akihisa put his hands in his pockets and put on his dumb smile, "What are you talking about?"

Ruby then said, "sense before we left you haven't been acting like yourself, you've been more serious than normal and less fun loving. More of an uncle Qrow who's not drunk then dad. So what gives?"

Akihisa sighed and rolled his eyes, "you remember who I said I was looking for my mom back home?"

Ruby nodded, "Yeah what's wrong couldn't find her?"

Akihisa then said, "No worst. You see I tracked her down, she had become the CEO of this ad company."

Flashback

Akihisa was dressed in his normal outfit as he walked down the streets of a city, he whipped his forehead in the summer heat, "I can't believe Azmuth found my mom for me!"

He then pulled out a piece of paper he wrote an address down on and smiled as he came to a mansion and said, "This looks like the place time to meet my mother." He then rang the doorbell.

And soon Akako Yoshi came to the door you could tell by looking at her she was Akihisa's mother She was in a business suit and she spotted akihsia, "the alien boy I've been trying to get an meeting with you."

Akihisa's jaw dropped, "Meeting? Do you not even know who I am?" he was crying a bit."

Akako said, "Yes the alien kid famous the world and beyond five times over."

Akihisa cried as he made a tight fist, "I'm your son! BITCH!" Akihisa then quickly turned into Stinkfly and flow off as fast as his bug wings could carry him."

Akako snapped her fingers, "And I just coast myself the biggest celebrity indorsement in history."

End flashback

Ruby's eyes widened, "But that's not how it's supposed to go! Reunion between mother and child should be all hugs and crying and love, Not that! That's not how it's supposed to be!"

Akihisa looked down and said, "not when the mother didn't care about the child. She is clearly a career focused woman who only keeps up with what can get you ahead like my big sister and her Harvard degree I on the other hand was an idiot so she forgot all about me."

Ruby was crying. But Akihisa put a hand on her shoulder. "Ruby out of all of us Siblings I think you're the only one to have a mom that really cared about you. After all your mom didn't walk out and vanish, Like mine, Yang's and Akira's."

Ruby whipped the tears from her eyes, as she watched Akihisa morph into Jetray and fly off.

Roman then walked up and put a hand on her shoulder, "what happened Red?"

Ruby then whipped more years form her eyes, "I just found out, out of me and my siblings I'm the only one who had a mother that loved them."

Roman then held her as he said, "I'm sorry to hear that."

Meanwhile.

Jetray landed on a roof as he timed out and looked at the sad Tokyo three. "No wonder Shinji doesn't want to leave here. It would suck if this was my home."

He then sat down and said, "well I just took over a planet and it isn't even noun yet.' He then looked to the omnitrix. "hard to believe one simple wish on a star gave me you and all your power!"

To be continued.

Start omake.

Yuuka then popped out, "and welcome to Yuuka's corner's special for the 100th chapter! 100 what a large number!"

Yuuka then took a deep breath, "Now first before we move on to the normal Omake I will list all the things that have been involved in this story the list is quite long."

Yuuka then started with the list "shaman king One Piece Dc comics fallout Beelzebub Witchblade devillady, Devilman, the last of us, Slender, Berserk Baka and Test, Ben 10, To Love Ru, Generator Rex, Soul Eater, Predator, RWBY, Squid Girl, High School of the Dead, Evangelion, Azumanga Daioh, and Naruto"

Yuuka then panted for a moment as she said, "We took all of those things and made a story with a clear plot line that's made it to 100 chapters and still isn't done, so the list will only get bigger."

Yuuka then smiled, "Now on to our guest, joining us live through space skype is Qrow, here's here because the elsewhere Omake is being replaced with mini flashback form before the zombie nation arc."

Qrow's face then appeared as he took a drink, "how the hell did I get roped in to this?"

Yuuka smiled, "to wish your nieces safe travels as they watch my show?"

Qrow then said "fair enough and we found the other beacon students and staff we're starting to push back the white fang and Cinder's fraction but we aren't beating them as they are starting to get a feel for the alien's powers."

Yuuka then said, "Ok then have you freed Taiyang yet?"

Qrow shock his head, "No can't even get close enough to the base!"

Yuuka then said, "Darn I'll have to till we get there to meet my future father in law.

Qrow then said, "Now can you ask the last question so I can get a move on?"

Yuuka then said, "ok your thoughts on ruby dating roman!" Qrow then spit out his beer and dropped his flask, "SAY WHAT NOW!?"

Yuuka looked nervous as she said, "I'm going to end this now roll the mini flashback omake"

End omake.

Omake two.

A week before Zombie nation.

Akihsia walked down stairs into his living room to see ruby shaking in the corner in fear and he said, "Ruby what's wrong!

Ruby then pointed to a bowl filled with cookies, "Himeji baked Cookies!" Ruby was shaking and pale with fear.

Akihisa covered his mouth to hold in a scream as his eyes widened he then turned the omnitrix to upchuck and slammed down the dial, "there is no other way! Ruby call poison control! Tell them it's a code upchuck down!"

In a moment Upchuck's tongues grabbed the bowl of Himeji's cookies and pulled them in to his mouth and he eat them all and the bowl in one go making upchuck's eyes widen as he fell over.

Ruby's eyes widen as she grabbed the phone and said, "That was the bravest thing I have ever seen!"

Ruby then called for help, "hello poison control we have a code upchuck down!"

The person on the other line, "May the universe have mercy on his soul!"

Upchuck then groaned in pain.

As the Narrator Shin Fukuhara said, "that is the sound of him fighting for his soul against the cookies. Himeji's cookies are the strongest enemy Akihisa has ever faced."

Outside the house ten ambulances rolled up as everyone rushed in, "Don't' worry son we're coming just hold on a little longer! Screamed all the paramedics

The Narrator then said, "Don't worry Akihsia survived, this will be on the test."

End omake


	101. Holo-deck date!

Akihisa was behind a curtained looking nervous, "I can't believe I have to give a speak.'

Lala then rubbed his shoulders, "relax Akihisa it's a normal leader thin you can do it!"

Yuuko then kissed him and hand him some notes, "plus I already wrote one for you just got to stay calm and read."

Yuuka smiled as she said, "Should be too hard for you, I mean you did remain calm while fighting zombies."

Himeji was holding Celine as she said, "yeah you can do anything thanks to the omnitrix."

Minami smiled, "So this shouldn't be a problem for you."

Run then hugged him, "But good luck anyway."

Yami flipped her hair as Frost stood behind her, "you are a brave warrior and future warrior King this should be nothing for you dear."

Kyoko blow a flaming heart as she said, "besides you have ten lovely ladies who have faith in you, you can't fail."

Looma smiled, "yes and if they don't like the speak who cares your still their boss."

Chizuru put a hand on her hip, "a little blunt by true."

Akihisa smiled, "thanks guys!" he rubbed the head of his head and smiled, "I guess I do need to get use to this as I'm going to be a king of most of the universe."

Meanwhile.

While Akihisa was getting ready to address the planet he now owned his youngest sister Ruby was walking around Tokyo three bored.

Ruby growled, "I'm so bored!" roman then walked up to her, "Really I thought you would be watching your brother dear's speak."

Ruby then said "Speaks are boring! I'm so bored it isn't funny!"

Roman then said, "then be grateful. After all, if you're bored it means there is nothing trying to kill you. You may very well be the first person born on remnant to complain about boredom."

Ruby then held her fist in front of her, "But it's so boring here! No wonder Shinji, and Misato left this dump! They don't even have any spirit left! No fighting spirit! No Spirit for freedom! And very little will to live left! What kind of planet gone wrong is this place!?"

Roman then put a hand on her shoulder, "one where a government oppressed, it's people like the world government If your big brother's great pirate age. But run by people with brains, who know to kill spirit and will when it showed up so they're where be no challengers to its power"

Ruby through her hands in the air and said, "then this place need a Luffy!"

Roman chuckled, "Red they did His name is Shinji, he even is a rubber man, but sadly it was too much for him to free people the best he could do was change who was leading the masses."

Ruby then held up her hands, "fair point. But I'm still bored."

Roman then took her hand, "then I might have an answer to that."

Later on Ruby and Roman walked into a strange white room on the space ship. Ruby said, "how is this going to relieve my boredom there is nothing here?"

Roman then said, "Nothing yet" He then clapped and in moments the room became undertown making Ruby jump and her eyes widen, "WITCH-CRAFT!" She screamed.

Roman only chuckled, "No red it's false matter tech." he then touched the side of an alien vending stand as he said, "this room using energy to matter converse to made touchable images to recreate things, while altering it as we move making the room seem endless."

Ruby and Roman then walked through the copy and she said, "so it's like the holo-deck from star trek?"

Roman nodded, "yes and it's a very good fake watch!" roman then fired a blast form his cane destroying a stand.

A cardboard cutout of Pakmar then popped up and said, "Course you Akihisa, slash friends and or family of Akihsia Yoshi, for once more you have destroyed the place of business or living of Pakmar!"

Ruby blinked, "It is a perfect copy!"

Roman smiled, "Yes I know a lot of work went into making this, but sadly it only has undertown as a location. Still a work in progress, you understand."

As they walked ruby looked around it, "It's a perfect copy all right, but while being able to walk in an earth town while still being on counter earth is cool and all a relaxing walk isn't really that fun for me Roman."

Roman smiled, "I know which is way I helped Azmuth out with enemy program for training." He then clapped his hand making a pack for ten Beowolves appear, they weren't perfect having a green tint to them as they roared.

Ruby's eyes light up as she summoned her scythe form her d-dialer and said, "Roman you shouldn't have!"

Roman smiled as he said, "Please having my moves while in Beowolf form scanned so you could fight Grimm again was nothing. And worth it to see this smile!"

Ruby smiled and blushed, "Such a romantic." She then kissed him as the Beowolves charged.

Ruby charged quickly slashing one in half before she backed flipped over one's head to avoid a claw strike.

As she was landing she altered her scythe so the blade was sticking straight up slashing the beowolf in half.

Ruby smiled as she returned it too normal and point it behind her and fired off a shoot killing a third.

Ruby smiled as she spotted two of them trying to double team her but she span around with her scythe slashing both of them in half. "Just like the real things I wish they had larger numbers!"

Roman then said, "Ten is the max number of enemies the system can spawn at a time, still being worked on."

Ruby smiled as three tried to charge her and she jumped and morphed her weapon to rifle mode and while in the air Shoot all three in the head just leaving two when she landed. "Too bad!"

Ruby then smiled as the last two charged and she shoot them in the gut killing them. "Sweet! Can we spawn some more now!"

Roman then pointed to the fake undertown going static for a moment, "Sadly the system is already over heating we'll have to wait."

Ruby looked down, "aaaww. But I want to kill more Grimm now!" She then gave Roman her cute eyes while looking sad making Roman back away and looked away, "got dam it red! That's not fair!"

Roman then clapped his hands making under down turn into a simple field with clearly pixel made grass, "I changed the environment to something more simple so it should be able to spawn another group Beowolves!"

Roman then clapped. Making ten static covered Beowolves appear making them roar.

Ruby smiled as she held her scythe, "A little messed up but why not! Thank you boyfriend!" she then charged in swinging her scythe rapidly slashing them to pieces.

Every so often she would shoot killing another one with a bead shoot. Before long the Beowolves were all dead and the field went static.

Roman looked down, "and the system is about to crash! Holo-deck Shut down!" he then clapped making it turn off.

Ruby looked down, "Darn! We will need to get my brother to upgrade this place so I can have some real fun later!"

Roman rolled his eyes, "I show you a wonder of technology that would let you go anywhere or any when, once it's finished, and all you care about is grimm hunting."

Ruby then said, "It's my silver eyes I'm made to hunt them Roman."

Roman then said, "yet you date me who's semblance is to turn into them."

Ruby then jumped into his arms and said, "and I love you despite the irony!" She then happily kissed him.

To be continued.

Start omake.

Blake then popped out and said, "sense Yuuka is with Akihsia I've been asked to be your guest host."

Blake then held up some cards as she said, "So welcome to Yuuka's corner I guess."

Blake then pulled out the cards and said, "ok we don't have a quest this episode, more of a talk about all the planets where humans live in this story, Naruto's world dubbed Shinobi planet, Shinji's home planet of counter earth, and earth!

Blake then said, "ok now in your world reader there is a theory that if space is infinite there would be a perfect copy of you somewhere out there. Using this theory, it only makes sense to find worlds similar to earth but different, and as such many worlds with humans."

Blake then said, "now as we made one Star trek reference, let's make another it's like that law of parallel planets. "

Blake then waved as she pulled out her d-dialer and said, "we're done here rule the pre zombie nation flash back omake I'm going to text Gaara."

End omake.

Start omake two.

Flash back before Zombie nation.

Ruby Yang, Blake and Weiss where walking in to Class 2-f then Ironman walked in and said. "Kids before we begin let me introduce you all to my bride to be Meiko Shiraki!"

The light hair faience of Ironman walked in every one gasped!

Himeji held her chest, "this must be how Minami feels! How do you live like this!?"

Minami then growled and Attacked Himeji!

Ruby and yang hide behind Akihisa, "Big brother we've scared.

Meiko adjusted her glasses giving off a scarier aura then Ironman as she kissed him."

End omake.

Jboy44 "yes Ironman is engaged to Meiko form Prison school. Scary isn't it?"


	102. Adam vs Naruto!

In a counter earth forest Naruto was walking on a lake.

The devilman's ears twitched, "I can still hear and smell this planets horrible cities!" Naruto growled, "and I thought earth was bad! Counter earth worst planet I've ever been on! Worst then that planet with the flesh eating apples."

Elsewhere Weiss, Hinata Nana, and Momo where like was in the forest.

Hinata was lead and said, "yeah I see him a way ahead."

Weiss then slashed some plants as she walked, "I can understand why he ran I mean I could barely deal with the stink of Tokyo-three it most, be murder for him!"

Nana then blinked and said, "that's an understatement this place smells so bad and is so loud all my pets go right back in to my d-dialer."

Momo then put her hand to a tree, "and the planets aren't much better it's so warm and dry I don't know how these plants are even growing, So I tried asking, they don't know how they still alive either."

Meanwhile on Remnant.

Adam was walking through a field of corpse of human and Faunas alike, "they side with the dirty humans so they die with them That's how it is!" he then laughed insanely before he spotted Eon.

Adam then bowed, "oh my master, what do I owe the honor?"

Eon then held up an image of counter earth, "Another world filled with humans has been found, this one lovingly called counter earth." Adam roared in rage, "Another world dirtied by human hands! So are humans everywhere! What is one world ruined by them not enough!"

Eon clapped, "Well now I see you enjoy your new powers, so here's how it is on this counter earth is an earth warrior The devilman Naruto. A powerful warrior. I want you to battle him. If you beat him within three hours, you'll have a week on counter earth as a reward."

Adam was about to speak when Eon said, "And Blake is currently on counter earth." Adam smiled and bowed, "Thank you for this chance my master!"

Adam then vanished and found himself in a counter earth forest and he looked at the trees as Black blood wings popped form his back with one flap black blade blades rained out of them slashing and destroying the trees as he walked.

Soon Adam came to the clearing where Naruto was and the devilman turned around to face Adam.

Adam looked at him, "you look so much like a Faunus! Yet you side with humans! How disgusting!" He then took on his giant form.

Naruto then took on his own and as soon as he changed he made nine shadow clones

The Clones Then Rushed Adam.

Akihsia summoned two blades of Black blood form his forearms, and unleashed a two sword rapid slash version of his semblance Destroying the clones.

The real Naruto held his chin as one of his tails became covered in flames and hit the lake making all the water flash into steam blinding Adam.

Adam struggled to see through the steam but soon found himself being hit rapidly by nine hard as iron mace tipped fox tails knocking him over!

Meanwhile elsewhere in the forest.

Nana Momo, Hinata and Weiss stopped when they saw the gaint fight.

Weiss blinked, "Adam!? What is he doing here?"

Hinata then said, "what was he doing on normal earth?"

Nana then said, "And we're all over looking this question one how did he get a giant form! And Two How come he now has Black blood like Crona!"

Momo then said, "well at least it's on a planet use to giant monster fights!"

Elsewhere Blake was walking down counter earths' street people staring at her ears, "I miss earth, earth!" she then looked up to see Naruto's giant form fighting Adam's in the distance making her scream.

The steam forms, the battle had fade just in time to Show Naruto throwing Adam into a German suplex.

Toji was recording and said, "one giant monster just used a German suplex on another this is going viral!"

Blake's eye was twitching with one of her ears, "Adam! Falling me to other planets!" Blake then ran so fast she could have been mistaken for Ruby.

Back with the Giant monster battle.

Adam roared as he broke the suplex by making a black blood spike to stab Naruto, which just made him burst into smoke like a shadow clone.

Adam then got up, "wait that was a clone where is the real one!" he then saw light coming from under the ground as the ground began to shake, "Me and my big mouth!" a tail beast ball blaster then hit Adam point Blank form underground knocking him into the air.

As the real naruto's giant form then dug himself up through the whole his blast made. Naruto laughed, "He didn't notice the switch with my clone thanks to the steam."

In a moment Adam's normal form hit the ground his black blood everywhere his Cloths burned as he hobbled to his feet. "Master Eon wasn't wrong you are a mighty warrior!"

Naruto then took on his normal form and said, "Eon so that's how you've been appearing on other worlds!"

Adam summoned his black blood wings and fired off needles form them, "Bloody needle!"

Naruto just hardened his tails and wrapped them around him forming a steel dome around his body the needles where bouncing off of. "My tails are my weapon and shield Adam!"

Adam then held his left arm, "My just as my new blood is to me!" He kept firing but stopped to hold his head and shake it.

Naruto then spoke form his dome, "you can't break my defense you're just hurting yourself by spending more blood then your body can replace."

Adam roared as he said, "no matter what! No matter how much power I gain I can't be you earth warriors! First I lost to Akihisa, then Gaara, now you! How can a simple mud ball make such powerful fighters!"

Naruto raised his eye brow having heard nothing about a fight from Akihisa and he blinked as he put it together, "First off Gaara is not a warrior of earth he was only visiting the planet, Second I'm guessing you don't understand multiverse."

Naruto then dropped his tail dome as he said, "and you want to know what makes us so stronger?"

Adam then laughed and said, "Do so enlighten me!"

Naruto then said, "We are not rampaging near mindless beasts like you! You just charge and slaughter without thinking! With no battle plan making it easy as shit to beat you, with simple blanks like blinding, and switching places!"

Adam roared as he said, "Don't you dear mock me! I am the leader of the white fang! Servant of my master Eon! The strongest warrior to come from Remnant!"

Naruto then clapped, "you get me wrong, I know you are the strongest warrior of your planet, but you fight with so little thought it's easy for smarter fighters to defeat you. I had ten plans to defeat you based on the records form your battle with Gaara, and in the middle of the fight I came up with ten more."

Adam then roared as he held out his left hand to fire blood needle only the Naruto to go back to blocking with his tails as he said, "Like I said I have multiple plans to defeat you!" in a moment chains popped out of the ground around Adam trapping him and holding him steal.

Adam roared as he tried to break free and use his aura or even take on his giant form but was unable to. "WHAT IS THIS!"

Naruto dropped his tail shield to show his right hand held the ends of the chains, they were coming out of his hand, "the ancestral power of my human ancestors, Uzumaki chakra chains, Power chains made an unbreakable binding that robs the trapped of their powers."

Adam roared because laughing insanely, "You could have done this form the start..HAHAHAHAH! You were just leading me on to humiliate me! HAHAHAHAHAH! You truly are a devil HAHAHAHAHAHHA! But what is to be expect of someone who comes from humans HAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

At that moment Weiss, Hinata Nana, and Momo showed up to see the trapped and laughing insanely Adam.

Adam then laughed out, "looks like I disappoint my lord and master eon again HAHAHAHAH!"

In a moment Nana jumped into Momo's arms and said, "EON!"

Weiss was hiding behind Naruto, "Crazy stalker! Crazy stalker!"

Hinata nodded and said, "Big time!

Adam then began to fade as he laughed out, "HAHAHAHAH looks like my three hours are up HAHAHAHAH At least I live to fight another day HAAHAHAHAHAH!" Adam then vanished making the chains he was formerly trapped in vanish!

Naruto then said, "Ok Creepy!"

To be continued.

Akihisa then popped up, "Hi guys. Welcome back, the story was on hold for a while, but we're back and ready for more. Hope you enjoyed the chapter."

Omake one start.

Yuuka was sitting in a game show set and said, "ok welcome to Yuuka's corner this time we'll be asking trivia Questions about the story. Fill free to play along the question is what ultimate was used first in this story."

Yuuka then point ahead, "Now let's meet our contestants." She then points to three stands that had Yang, Ruby, and Lala at them.

Yuuka smiled and said, "Ok girls what are your answers."

Ruby held up a card saying ultimate Wildmutt, "He's used more than normal Wildmutt because he can talk so I'm guessing."

Yang held up ultimate big chill, "I'm just guessing on this!"

Lala then held up a picture of ultimate Cannonbolt, "ultimate Cannonbolt used by Ben in their first team up before Akihsia could go ultimate."

Yuuka smiled and said, "well Lala wins! Ultimate Cannonbolt was the first ultimate to appear in the story used by Ben. If you played along at home and got it right go you! Now I hope you had fun because This omake is over."

End omake.

Omake two.

Pre Zombie nation in Gym Class ironman was battling Rath.

Rath was punching Ironman as he said, "Let Rath tell you something Ironman! Rath understands your scary tough love teaching ways! And how it makes most of us fearless to the point we can handle the otherworldly shit that is now through in our faces! BUT RATH STILL ISN'T GOING TO LOSE!"

Ironman avoid the jumped and said, "No!" He then uppercut Rath so hard in the chin he returned to being akihsia who passed out!

In the back ground Ruby and yang could he heard screaming and running away. Meiko was clapping and jumping for joy making boys have nose bleeds thanks to her massive missiles, "GOOD JOB IRONMAN MY LOVE!"

Blake's jaw was dropped, "he just beat akihsia in one hit!"

Weiss was shaking hiding behind the bleachers, In the fetal position, "I didn't see it! I didn't see it! I didn't see it!"

End omake.


	103. Not such a Terror!

It was finally night time on counter earth.

As everyone settled in from a long day.

Shinji and Misato where in their old apartment watching Junior who had fallen asleep on the couch.

Penpen looked between Shinji in Junior confused. Misato laughed, "So cute, but I have to say Junior here is the best thing to ever come from us dear." Shinji wrapped an arm around his wife and said, "big time!"

In his Dream Junior found himself in a cage as he walked around he morphed his hands into scissor. "Ok come on out!"

A man with pale skin green hair dressed in a purple suit walked up, "I'm Terror son of horror."

Junior then said, "The dream demon Akihisa, well an Akihisa killed?"

Terror nodded and said, "yes and there is a world were Akihisa is a super genius wizard, and a collage teacher, but enough about shit not related to the topic at hand."

Terror then morphed the place in to a space pirate ship, "Welcome to a copy of Vilgax's ship, a.k.a, the place you were born, and the place your parents hatched there master plan. Misato turns in Shinji to get the money and into witness protection so you won't grow up as a pirate."

Junior then clapped with his scissor hands, "yeah a.k.a my dad caring enough to give up his freedom for me!"

Terror then laughed, "But he is free because he murdered his old captain."

Junior laughed, "Listen if your trying to turn me against my parents you need to try better terror, Vilgax was already dead he was taken over and turned into a techadon robot. Second this was before Akihisa got the watch he couldn't have planned it. Things just worked out for the best!"

Junior then cut a hole in the dream revealing a white light and said, "Now then my powers let me cut anything even dreams so I'll show myself out! Good day!"

Terror was about to speech but junior yelled "I SAID GOODDAY!" Junior then stepped into the whole and woke up yawning.

Junior then said, "guy needs more practice!"

Meanwhile on the ship Ruby was snuggling up too Roman in herself.

In Ruby's dream she was walking through the empty halls of beacon when she spotted Terror, "your one of those dream demon guys that use to bug my big brother aren't you!?"

Terror nodded, "yes and there is a world where you and roman were taken from your world to earth and robbed of your memories and end up married, but after getting your memories back, you to where finally able to make a baby. But that is not where nor there."

Ruby blinked and said, "I have no response to that, I mean words fail me! So look what do you want."

Terror then smiled, "an Alternate version of your brother who was half demon killed my father horror. My name is terror and I want some pay back, now I'm not stupid enough to confront to hero about it! So as my plans to get an assassin just failed I'll just kill you! After all, die in your dream die for real!"

Terror then summoned a sword and charged and ruby Avoid it with super speed, "But it wasn't even technically my big brother!"

Terror looked at her, "and it also technically was so yay for multiverse!" Ruby then vanished and appeared at what looked like her and Yang's childhood home, "Wait this is my dream!"

Terror then appeared holding a cartoonishly large gun "Your point being!" He then fired and ruby held up her hand making a purple energy dome around her protecting her. "that means I can do what I want!"

In a moment Fourarms appeared and punched terror in the face, knocking him out of the room, where he found a pack of beowolves attacking.

Terror roared and made them vanish but then out of the thin air a large bolter fell on him and Ruby laughed as she watched, "Just like in the cartoons Celine like's so much!"

Terror then made it vanish and got up, "That all you got girly?"

Ruby giggled and said, "No I got something else!" in a moment all 50 of Akihsia normal Alien transformations showed up and charged at Terror.

Ruby smiled, "thank you, big brother for having so many wonderful faces!" in a moment they all vanished in purple fire as terror morphed into a pure purple dragon and roared.

Ruby span her hands making her Scythe appear, "Really?" she then pulled the trigger of her weapon making it fire a cartoonishly large blast of energy making Terror's dragon form vanish in the light form the blast.

When the light died down a burned to high hell dragon fell over.

Terror returned too normal and waved a white flag, "I give! Your worst then the Tailsend timeline mama bear you! And way worst then Hinata's counterpart in that timeline!"

Ruby looked confused and terror said, "Look up Storybrooke, Tailsend is the same thing but with people who are only pop culture in the prime universe."

Ruby blinked, "ok so your leaving?"

Terror then got up, "yes It's clear this universe has fueled your imagination in to being too strong for me! But first some payback!" In a moment Ruby's eyes widen as Terror grabbed her neck and kissed her!

Ruby then woke up scream and running into the bath room looking pale sick and a little green.

Roman woke up and rubbed his eyes, "What's wrong red."

Ruby was throwing up in the bath room sink and said, "A dream demon kissed me!"

Roman growled in rage taking on his straw monster form and said, "oh that won't do! I'm going to kill him!" Roman then fell back to sleep.

In a moment Roman was in the dream world and grabbed Terror by the throat and said, "You the demon who kissed my Ruby?"

Terror then said, "what if I am!" Roman then turned into the grimm Dragon and eat him then burped before returning too normal. "that's what!"

Roman then woke up holding his stomach, "yeah he's putting up more of a fight going down then he did in the dream world!"

Ruby was brushing every inch of her mouth, "what?"

Roman then said, "I turned into the grimm dragon in the dream world and eat the bastard!"

Ruby then happily hugged him, "Good boyfriend!"

Next morning Ruby was brushing every inch of her mouth still and she spat in the sink and said, "I Can still taste the demon's lips!" She was crying, "Worst night ever!"

Yang then crossed her arms, "so you got lipped by a demon, Little sister it can't be that bad!"

Roman was drinking some medicine for an upset stomach, "Yang you didn't meet the bastard, and I have to agree with Ruby!"

Akihisa then walked in yawning, "and I know his father So Yang they be right! And Roman thank you for killing he who dared to dirty my sister!"

Roman tipped his head, "she's my girlfriend, and you're her big brother, Terror was going to die by one of us."

Blake yawned and walked in, "what are we talking about?"

Roman then answered with, "Akihsia was coagulating me on turning into a dragon to eat a demon who forcefully kissed Ruby."

Blake then went wide eyed and turned around to leave the room, "What did I miss?"

Ruby then pulled out mouth wash and said, "I'm going to need the whole bottle of this!"

To be continued.

Omake start.

Pre-zombie nation.

Ruby was walking the halls of Fumizuki Academy and notice HIdeyoshi and Kubo talking.

Kubo was blushing "Hideyoshi we need to talk about what we did while trapped on that off world mission."

Hideyoshi blushed and looked away, "what's to talk about we became a couple!"

Ruby gasped and said, "I KNOW IT!" they then noticed her and Ruby looked embarrassed, "sorry, I'll give you guys your privacy"

Ruby then left at super speed and found Yang, "Yang Hideyoshi and Kubo are dating!"

Yang blinked a few times, "Finally they chose to be happy!"

Ruby smiled, "I know right! Love is a magical thing everyone should have."

Omake end.

Omake two start.

Yuuka's then appeared, "welcome to Yuuka's corner now to day we have Maka and Stinger!"

Maka and Stinger, Maka shouldering her little brother's weapon form before he became human again.

Stinger and Maka then sat down and said, "Hi! Happy to be here!"

Yuuka then said, "this chapter Terror mentioned a view time lines and we have some questions about It them."

Stinger then said, "let me stop you right there! He mentioned only one timeline. The most fun thing about it is the main hero of that universe isn't Ben, it isn't Naruto, it isn't this guy with the big three colored who can use a golden pendant to summon and command gods, It's Roman!"

Maka smiled, "Yeah we just came back from Tailsend, such a weird world, but one thing remains the same. Roman and ruby's daughter Summer Rose Torchwick will always be the cutest baby around!"

Yuuka just throughout her cards and said "Well There goes my cards and why is Roman the main hero?"

Maka then said, "simple! Roman was the first person to be complete free of the real memory blocking. He was Roman torchwick with all his powers in a town with people who didn't have there's or know how to use them. Yet instead of being evil and taking what he wants he didn't"

Stinger then said, "He loved Ruby enough to make it his mission too free everyone in the town so they can remember the people they love that didn't come through. So ruby could be herself, even if it meant she left him."

Maka then said, "that's what makes him a hero, he was the bad guy who chose to do the right thing for someone he loved even if it meant losing her."

Yuuka then said, "Ok then true, maybe we'll see more of the Tailsend timeline later sounds like a pretty interesting place."

Stinger then returned to being a weapon and Maka picked him up, "Ok we got to be going!" they then vanished in light.

Yuuka smiled, "well guess we're done bye guys!"

End omake.


	104. Story telling part one, the Prisoner!

Akihisa was happily sitting in the ship ready to take off, "finally all the paper work is done and we can leave this place!"

Blake smiles and gave a spin, "good bye twist mirror image of planet earth! Hello remnant which isn't much better now that I think about it!"

Kyouko then walked by and said, "I know right! But you might want to sit down it'll be a long flight!" She then grabbed Akihisa, "And on That Note Come along Akihisa we're waiting for you!"

Akihisa then blushed as he went with Kyouko, "Well I know how I'll be spending it!"

Blake then sat down and pulled out her d-dialer, Yang then walked in, "Shinji just told me this will be a 48-hour flight! I mean what the hell!"

Misato then walked in with her pet penguin Pen-pen and said, "Remnant is far away, you think 48 hours is bad! One time back in Me and Shinji's pirate days we were on a 72 hour one!"

Yang's eye twitched, "ok then how die of boredom?"

Misato sat down and crossed her legs, "Simple we told stores or passed out drunk till we got there."

Blake looked between them and got up and left, "No thank you to either!"

Ruby then ran in and said, "If we're telling stories! Then I have one! It was before Animo's mushroom people zombies. When Big brother took me with him to another dimension to help out Ben!"

Flashback.

In the town of Bellwood Ruby was racing beside her Brother as Xlr8, and Ben who was Fasttrack, FastTrack's omnitrix dial being on a green belt.

The two Aliens looked to Ruby who was falling behind, "Need us to slow down Ruby!"

Ruby growled, "NEVER!" At that point Xlr8 and Fasttrack held out their hands stopping Ruby as they stopped.

Fasttrack and Xlr8 then became Ben and Akihisa respectively. Ben then point to a crashed UFO up ahead and said, "We're here!"

The UFO was small and a perfect sphere crashed in the middle of town.

Rook then came out with his proto-tool in scan mode running scans, "This ships' markings are so strange not even the Saturday family and their fellow secret scientist can figure them out!"

Rook then spotted Ruby and said, "Hello I do not believe we have been introduced" He then held his hand out, "Rook Blonko."

Ruby Shock his hand and said, "Ruby Rose Akihisa's younger sister."

Akihisa then walked over to it and pulled out his d-dialer and set it to translate, "no one can figure this out for you rook because this langue doesn't exist in this universe. It's the langue of the Deviluke people! A race that look nearly human!"

Rook Blinked, "then what does it say?"

Akihisa looked at the translation, "Do not open highly dangerous prisoner cryogenically frozen inside."

Ben crossed his arms, "Sounds to me like they want to send it to the null void but messed up."

Akihsia then looked to Ben, "close! People haven't figured out how to make a Null void portal yet in my universe."

Rook then blinked, "So it's more likely the prototype sent it to our universe where this thing as been floating around till it crashed."

Ruby blinked, "wait if the guy inside is frozen won't he have melt upon entering earth's atmosphere, and with impact damaged how do we know who ever is in this thing isn't Waking up?"

At that point a large hand burst through the metal of the UFO Making Rook Jump back and yell! "WHAT THE!"

The metal was then pulled apart by another hand and the prisoner stepped out! He looked human like any member of his race he had a tail but the tip looked to have been cut off. He was dressed in Black and white stripped prison cloths, with no sleeves. His hair was Black and his eyes golden.

He had a massive scar across his face, he then held his head, and opened his mouth and let out a sonic scream that blow them all back making knocking them away.

Rook then got up and turned his proto-tool to blaster mode and Looked to Akihisa, "what other powers do this guys have Akihisa?"

Akihisa got up and said, "Like Osmosians they all have unique powers to themselves, but they all have super human strength speed agility and durability."

Ben then slammed down on the his omnitrix and became Humungousaur as he said, "Got it!" he then charged and Akihsia said "WAIT I CAN TURN IN TO ONE OF THIS GUYS! THEY GOT ENOUGH STRENGHT TO KNOCK BACK ULTIMATE HUMUNGOSAUR!"

Ben then looked back and said, "what?" at that moment Humungousaur was picked up and through into the ground by the prisoner.

Akihisa then slammed down the dial and became Devil and said, "this is an it's best to fight fire with fire kind of deal!" Ruby then pulled out her Scythe, and turned it in to gun mode.

Devil then blinked making Ben turn into Big chill which allowed him to float away to them, "Yes I just transformed you! Devil's special power is the ability to mentally hack the omnitrix!"

Ruby and Brook then fired on the prisoner who just walked through the fire easily not effect and he opened his mouth about to let out another scream but Slime covered his mouth!

Ben was standing as Goop as he said, "I know how to fight a sonic scream after all I've used it myself so many times!"

Devil then ran up with a burst of speed and gave an upper cut to the prisoner's jaw knocking him in to the air! "Ruby run and get a null void projector! We'll hold him off! Going ultimate!" He then slammed down on the dial and became ultimate devil.

Ultimate Devil then flow up and dropped kicked the prisoner back down into the streets of bell wood making an impact creator.

Only for the prisoner to get back up and clime out and rip the slime off his mouth!

Rook's eyes were wide, "Super human durability indeed, this specie is the most durable race I have ever seen!"

Ben then morphed into upgrades and fired off an optic blast at the Prisoner making it look at him, "I know! Right?"

Ultimate Devil then dropped out of the air and tackled him and began Punching the prisoner, "I'm a hyper evolved version of a Deviluke! And this normal Deviluke guys' brute force and durability are on my levels!

The Prisoner then punched ultimate Devil off of him knocking him into a building!

Ultimate devil went through the wall and a whole in his shape. When he stepped back out of it he said, "Mr. Baumann says that's going on your tab ben as I'm technically you!"

Upgrades then said, "DAM IT!"

At which point the prisoner opened his mouth about to let out another Sonic scream but before he could a red beam hit him making him vanish.

All then turned to see Ruby spinning the latest model null void projector in her hand, "and he's been void!"

Ultimate devil then returned to being Akihisa, "that was a little forced sister."

Upgrades morphed back into Ben as he crossed his arms, "And a little done to death."

Rook then put up the proto-tool and said, "I have to agree with the Ben dudes, that does seem like you were trying too hard for a pun Miss Rose."

Ruby crossed her arms, "Really?"

Ben then said, "Ok who's for smoothies?"

End flashback.

Ruby then said, "and I still want to know how there is no Mr. Smoothie stores in this universe, well there is store 23 but that one hops dimensions and is everywhere so doesn't count!"

Yang then said, "ok then, who wants to go next?"

To be continued.

Omake start.

Yuuka then popped out and said, "hello everyone! Welcome to Yuuka's corner! Now this chapter is pretty much the start of a little mini-arc to fill the time to remnant. Now on to the omake!"

Yuuka then smiled as she pointed to Rook who waved, "Ok Rook welcome to the omake."

Rook bowed, "thank you for having me!"

Yuuka then smiled, "Now we have seen you a few times but always with Ben, so this is the first time you've been Benless in something."

Rook blinked, "I have never thought about that before now."

Yuuka rolled his eyes, "ok now so you've been in the story a few times which moment did you enjoy the most?"

Rook then said, "The time war was massing thanks to all I've seen, I will never forget the devilmen. Akihisa makes a scary half demon!"

Yuuka then smiled and said, "Ok, now Last question now that omniverse is over what have you been up too?"

Rook then said, "the inter galactic road trip was fun, but thinks have been very boring for a while, just your normal bad guy of the week style heroics. No big plots to figure out or stop. Sense omniverse end things in the prime universe have gotten stale."

Yuuka then said, "Sorry to hear that and we're out of time so rule the next omake."

Omake end.

Omake two start.

Before Zombie nation

Team Rwby where in a Summoner test field looking at the Chibi versions of themselves that were there avatars.

Ruby looked at hers, "They have such cute big heads!"

Weiss blinked at hers, "How do they stand up with such tiny bodies and large heads."

Yang then said, "Weiss they are data project as an image they are not real."

Blake just looked at her's, "this thing is staring into my soul!" she then hid behind Yang," I DON'T LIKE IT!"

Ruby laughed, "Blake they are just game pieces!"

Weiss shrugged, "Basically!"

Yang nodded and picked up Blake, "besides it's not like they are dogs or anything!"

Blake then said, "Bite your tongue!"

End omake.


	105. Story telling part two, Engagment!

On the ship Roman came in to see Team rwby and Yami arguing, and he asked, "what's all this about?"

Yami then said, "We decide to share stories to pass the time on this space flight. And we are arguing over who is next, I for one wish not to hear Ruby tell another tail as her last one wasn't that interesting."

Ruby then said, "it had me in another universe with two versions of big brother how the hell is that not interesting?"

Weiss then said, "It takes more than two omnitrix to carry a story Ruby. Heck even Naruto couldn't completely carry a story."

Yami then said, "I think Akihisa is able to carry a story better than the fox."

Weiss them got in Yami's face, "what was that Rapunzel?" Yami crossed her arms and used a hair fist to push Weiss back, "Witty very witty."

Yang then pulled Weiss back and said, "Let's not start a war over who's better here, let's keep this clean."

Blake then said, "I don't think that's possible, at this point," She then started to read a book called Icha Icha pooltime

Weiss then looked at that book and gasped, "Blake Naruto's step dad writes that filth! How could you be reading that!"

Blake then got up and said, "It's not Filth!"

Weiss then crossed her arms, "then prove it read it out loud if it's not filth!" Blake then vanished behind a cloud in the shape of herself.

Yang's eyes widen, "Wait Does this mean Ninja of love is smut too?"

Ruby then grabbed Roman's hand and said, "Let's just go!"

Roman nodded and said, "there's a bad cat joke in this somewhere but let's not."

Ruby then nodded and shivered, "Now come on you did multiverse hopping for your grandpa paradox surely you have some amazing stories to share Roman?"

Roman looked down, "red you know I Don't like going on about my past."

Ruby then put her hands together and gave him big sad eyes, "please!" Roman then looked away and said, "that's unfair red!"

Ruby kept doing it, "all's fair in love and war boyfriend." Roman looked away, "Ok ok you win! Just put the sad eyes away!"

Ruby then smiles and jumped for joy, "Yes!"

Roman then said, "But I won't' be going far back, It was before we left for counter earth when my dear grandpa decide to pay me a little visit!"

Flashback.

It was night and on top of a building Roman was swinging his Cane around trying to hide Paradox, "HOLD STILL YOU BASTARD!"

Paradox just kept appearing behind Roman, "I understand your frustration but please Roman come down!"

Roman growled, "Why didn't you save my mother! She was your daughter!"

Paradox then said, "Roman I loved my daughter, my dear little Sunflower, the faunus killers attack on her was the most horrible moment of my life, So I did save her Roman! "he then opened his watch making them appear in some other dimension where the city was massive and high tech the sky green as a purple sun rose.

Roman was standing on the roof of a building looked around, "Grandpa Where the hell are you!" He then heard a lady's voice say, "he can't appear in this timeline anymore."

Roman then turned and teared up the woman before him had black hair floppy dog ears on top of her head, happy bright blue eyes. She was dressed in a white coat, white shirt, black jeans and black dress shoes.

She opened her arms and cried, "come on Roman please tell me you remember your mother?"

Roman cried and went to hug her, "How?"

Sunflower smiled and said, "dad did save me by making me a tiem walker like him, but they are rules, a time walker has a body for every timeline, and when it's destroyed they can't go back there. Only one legal time walker can appear in a timeline in a time, So I can't appear in place dad can."

Roman then hugged his mother, "So you couldn't appear before me! That's why he sent me here!"

Sunflower smiled and said, "yes, Now Roman I'm proud of you! You shock off the madness and insanity caused by those bastards, it took you awhile but you came out and became the heroic man I always hoped and knew you would be."

Roman let go of his mother, "It didn't do it on my own, Grandpa, and Red."

Sunflower smiled brightly and put a hand on the side of Roman's face he hid with hair, "there is no shame in needing help, you have a remind of it forever on your face. Trust me I know about Ruby I've seen many a timeline, most have you together and she will always bring a smile on to your face."

Roman smile, but his mother cut him off before he could speak, "Plus you two make me the cutest grandbabies!"

Roman then blushed and stepped back, "Mother spoiler alert!"

Sunflower Smiled and said, "sorry! I just came from a timeline where I can visit them!"

Roman then smiles, before speaking, "It's nice seeing you again mom." In a moment sunflower put a small box in Roman's hand and said, "it was your grandmother's you'll know what to do with it when the time is right, Hint, hint!"

As Torchwick opened the box his eye widened as he closed it, "MOTHER! You're being a bit push on this!"

Sunflower smiles and pulled out a pocket watch and said, "It's not being push when you know all the possible endings!" she then opened a portal and said, "Now you have to get up and go to space in the morning head on home and get some rest."

Roman was about to say something but Sunflower made a portal appear under him and said, "I am your mother and you will listen!" roman then fell through the portal back to his own timeline back on earth.

Roman put the small black box into his coat as he morphed into a griffon and flow off.

End Flash back!

Ruby was whipping tears from her eyes, "Now that's how a parent child reunion is supposed to go!" She then whipped her tears and asked, "but what did your mom give to you?"

Roman then got down on one knee and pulled out the box and opened it to reveal a ring Making Ruby gasp and fan herself as he said, "This! Red will you accept it and marry me?"

Ruby then jumped for joy, "YES!" She then jumped on top of him and kissed him.

Now out of the corner of his eye Roman spotted Akihsia as Ghostfreak giving him a warning by moving his finger along his neck. Roman nodded clearly understanding the threat.

Akihsia then gave a thumbs up and float through the walls to Weiss, Yang and Yami who were still arguing among themselves.

In a flash of greenlight Akihsia became human and whistled to get their attention, when they looked at him he said, "Roman and ruby just got engaged!" He then walked off.

Yang gasped, "she's getting married before me!"

Weiss crossed her arms and smirked, "Have fun explaining this to your uncle!"

Yami flipped her hair behind her ear and said, "that's good for him, I notice he had the ring for a while now."

Meanwhile On remnant in his cell Taiyang growled, "I have the sudden urge to kill someone!"

Miles away Qrow was scouting in his bird form when he to felt the same urge to kill someone, but he didn't know who.

To be continued.

Omake start.

Yuuka then showed up, "Ok everyone, welcome to Yuuka's corner, first let's give Roman and Ruby a hand on being engaged."

Yuuka then pointed to a monitor and said, "Ok let's welcome our guest live through space skype. Shikamaru!"

On a monitor Shikamaru showed up wearing a plumber outfit. "troublesome how come I had to do this?"

Yuuka rolled her eyes, "I would have rather have someone else to, so tell me who else form the leaf joined the plumbers?"

Shikamaru then said, "Just me, Shino, and lee, only three leaf shinobi joined the plumber ranks."

Yuuka then said, "Ok that's low, are people on your planet really this Xenophobic?"

Shikamaru then said, "My first mission as a plumber was to go down to my home planet and stop the murder public execution of an alien child, whose only crime was not being human. So even more so!"

Yuuka was pale, "Ok then Naruto was right his home planet is a hell whole!"

Shikamaru lit a cigarette and said, "Yeah I know at least our world's biggest threats are all dead and gone thanks to one big ass bomb drop!" he then blew out smoke and said, "Now I'm going to go star watching bye!" He then turned off the monitor.

Yuuka then said, "Well that's it, but before we begin I've been asked to tell you all, Thanks for staying with the story so far, it's been a long road and we still have a way to go before we're finished. Hope you all continue to enjoy our story till the end now bye."

End omake.

Omake two.

Ruby was walking down the street with her big brother grumbling to herself.

Akihisa then put his hands in her pocket, "Come on Ruby so Xlr8 beat you in a race, you need to learn to lose gracefully, Like I accepted my lost to Ironman sense perfectly fine."

Ruby then said, "Yeah but you have so many powers, I'll I got is my speed, well I do have my eyes but I don't know how to do that Freeze the Grimm in place thing on will."

Akihsia held up the omnitrix, "ruby this thing isn't all it's cracked up to be, I mean thanks to this thing, I've laid eggs!"

Ruby then blinked, "Good point, Big brother, that is weird to say you are a mother."

Akihisa then said, "and let's not forget the evil clone!"

Ruby then shivered, "yeah an evil thing with your face trying to kill you using all your powers and skills"

Akihisa then stepped in front of a window making it look like there was to of them, "and all the alternate timeline versions of myself."

Ruby shivered, "Eon!"

Akihsia then turned into Fourarms and said, "So I don't think being able to do this is worth all it all the time! Some days I wish I could go back to being a normal earth guy."

Ruby then hugged her brother, "But you won't because you're a hero!"

Fourarms then hugged ruby, " and a hero has to leanr how to lose.

End omake.


	106. story telling part three

The ship carrying there our heroes was stopped at a space station, that kind of looked like an 1900th century English town on the inside.

As Weiss got out she asked, "why are we stopping?"

Hinata followed her out and said, "one we need to refuel!"

Nana then followed and said, "and two Celine stunk up the ship!"

Momo came out holding her nose, "How can such a cute little planet make such a horrible stink!"

Hinata then point to Naruto who had his head in a trash can, "The real victim is Naruto his nose is a hundred times more sensitive then hours, this stink is murder on him!"

Naruto get his face in the trash can, "there Is nothing left in side!" He then held his stomach.

Weiss crossed her arms and said, "and here is a mighty devilman reduced to a shivering mess by a stinky diaper!"

Naruto chuckled and said, "We all have our weakness, and besides are you forgetting Celine is Himeji's daughter, and I hear Himeji makes her own baby food!"

Naruto's harem girls' eyes widened as they screamed. Hinata was shivering, "poor girl!"

Weiss was shaking, "No wonder the diaper had such power!"

Momo then said, "I can talk to her sense she's half plant she loves her mom's cooking!"

Nana then looked to her twin, "What the hell?"

Himeji then walked by holding a happy Celine, "I don't know what makes you so stinky little sugar" she then kissed Celine's head making her giggle.

Naruto then whispered to his girls, "the baby enjoys her mother's food, Now that's tough."

Weiss then crossed her arms, "Celine is going to make one hell of a plumber one day."

Hinata put her hand on her chin and said, "Tell me about it!"

Nana then crossed her arms and said, "Ok let's change the subject who remembers our little trip to that plumber station were Naruto faced the people from his home world that joined the plumbers."

Flashback.

Naruto was in a ring as bugs flow at him he covered himself in flames making the bugs heat up to the point of exploding as they got close. "Sorry Shino but bugs wont' work on me!"

Shino adjusted his sunglasses as he stepped out from behind his swarm, "my bugs have evolved with my help to face many an alien with power over flames, it's only a matter of time before a new strain of them that can handle hell fire comes into being Naruto!"

At that moment A shadow connected to Naruto making him stand still, behind was Shikamaru as he smirked, "Got you! Shino's distraction worked! Now Lee!"

Lee then charged out his skin blade and hardened thanks to Haki and he went to kick Naruto only for one of his tails to grab him by the leg and through him away making Shikamaru gasp.

Naruto's tails then grabbed Shikamaru shocking him to the point he dropped his jutsu. Shikamaru eyes widened, "What just happened?"

Naruto smirked as he said, "Simple Shadow possession only works on parts you have! If you don't have a left leg, you can't control someone else left leg. You have no tail so you can't control my tails, leaving me with nine free limbs!"

Shikamaru's eyes widened, "WHAT THE HELL DIDN'T I NOTICE THAT!?"

Naruto then slammed Shikamaru into the ground as he said, "My guess is you didn't notice as most alien race's tails don't do much of anything."

Lee then got back up and tried to strike Naruto again with Kicks only for his tails to block them as he said, "Lee buddy, you can't win! Even without Haki my tails are strong as stone!

One of Naruto's tails then grabbed lee's arm making the Green spandex wearing Ninja saw, "yet shockingly soft and fluffy!"

Naruto raised an eye brow and said, "You made it weird lee! You made it weird!" He then slammed Lee into the ground.

Shino raised his hands and said, "Well I'm out! My bugs are too low to continue."

Shikamaru then got up as he said, "I'm done too! I need to rethink all my battle plans thanks to find out such a clear cut weakness in my powers!"

Lee then got back up opened up three gates and charged at Naruto growling.

Watching from another room, Hinata said, "Lee just won't' give up!"

Weiss crossed her arms and said, "Well he runs around with a bowl cut in a green spandex body suit, he has to have one redeeming quality"

Nana then looked to Lee and saw how Naruto was forced to use Haki to harden his tails to block his strikes, "Naruto may be using Haki but he isn't really trying here!"

Momo then spotted Naruto pull out a manga and start reading while his tails held back lee, "where did he pick that up form?"

Hinata then said "Kakashi but at least Naruto isn't reading smut!"

Naruto was reading as he said, "Lee just give up you're not making any headway! An important thing is to know when to retreat and regroup!"

Lee just kept charging and Naruto side stepped him and kicked him in the back of the neck making his chakra gates close and him fall over.

Naruto then said, "Lee I know I couldn't win after becoming a devilman! I had to leave master this new body! And grow stronger if I want to live! Sometimes to the war, you have to retreat and lose a battle"

Naruto then turned around to leave and Lee got up and tried to punch him but Naruto's tailed grabbed Lee's fist. Without looking back Naruto said, "look at yourself lee going for sneak attacks to want to win? Is winning a simple meaningless training spare that important to you?"

Lee looked down and stepped back as Naruto let go of him "I'm sorry Naruto!"

Naruto then walked out of the room joining his girls.

Weiss crossed her arms, "They hardly stood a chance I mean all three together didn't even allow for a hit!"

Hinata then said, "And I think that is lee's problem all he has is his taijutsu skills and you are the first person he hasn't been able to lay a hand on."

Nana then smiles and said, "How could he! Naruto's tails guard him from all angles and have no set length of width, always changing and all strikes. It's like a 360 shield!"

Momo then said, "and with his sense he pretty much knows when something's coming at them boosting their defensive value."

Naruto then said, "And if they fail I have multiple back up attacks and defense." He then put away his manga and said, "And this manga just gave me a new idea."

Weiss's eyes widened, "I can't wait to see this! As last time you copied manga I hear you set the sky on fire!"

Naruto then left and his girls fallowed him.

End flashback.

Hinata then said, "Naruto what did you copy form that manga you never did tell us."

Naruto smiles as he held out his hand and a sword of fire appeared in his hand before the flames heat up changing form fire to plasma he then swung it slashing through space station street light like a knife through hot butter.

He then continued to swing till the street light was nothing but metal dust!

Naruto then made the thing vanish, "How to super heat my flames in to Plasma the fourth state of matter, and a semi solid allowing me to make things out of it! It started with just a sword like the guy in the manga but now I thing I can make almost any melee weapon."

Weiss blinked a few times and said, "As if you didn't have enough ways to destroy shit!"

Hinata gasped, "this is why your mom doesn't like you reading manga! Every time you read one you get a new power by copying fiction!"

Nana then said, "I thing Naruto's special power unique to him is power copying!"

Momo looked at Naruto and said, "I have to agree here you don't need any more ways too kickass!"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "I will never stop improving!"

To be continued.

Yuuka then showed up in front of the ship and said, "welcome to Yuuka's corner!"

Yuuka smiles and point too roman and said, "Let's welcome our guest for today Roman torchwick!"

Roman tipped his hat and said, "Top of the morning to you dear readers."

Yuuka then smiles, "welcome! Now first question does you fear your future in laws!"

Roman then said, "well I've battled against Yang, and I'm already scared shitless of Akihisa. I honestly believe one hit form Atomix would use up all the dolls I have. As for the ones I haven't meet I'm sure me and red's dad will get along as most plumbers do. This uncle Qrow I'm nervous!"

Yuuka smiled as she crossed her arms making Another hand with an eye show up, "I'm taking a look around the space station, it looks like Yang is looking for you!"

Roman shivered and said, "good thing they grow corn here! He then morphed into a nevermore and flow off.

Yuuka then rolled her eyes and walked to a corn field and spotted a scarecrow and she said, "How do you sleep at night Roman?"

The scarecrow then said, "Hopefully next to red."

Yuuka rolled her eyes, "there is an oz joke here but we won't!"

Roman then said, "Thank you!"

Yuuka then said, "Well I asked you two questions time for the last one, have you ever hid in corn fields in straw monster form before?"

Roman then said "why yes! And I guess this ends the omake!"

Yuuka rolled her eyes, "well see you all nest chapter!"

End omake.

Omake two start.

On an earth street Yang was walking with Ruby.

Yang was saying, "I'm telling you in my dream Yuuko could become a giant, big brother's only power was super speed and there was a talking gorilla and a dick who kept making giant robots!"

Ruby raised an eye brow "well I remember big brother mentioning seeing a Yuuko who could grow in size in the time wars, and some guy who made a giant robot. I don't know about the rest. I think that Yuuko called her self Giganta."

Yang then said, "So what I may have dreamed of another world you have any idea how crazy that was!"

Paradox then showed up and said, "but you did!" he then whispered to you the readers, "Giganta Yuuko now has her own story titled Giganta Yuuko Kinoshita written by Seekerofjutice do check it out!"

Paradox just vanished.

Yang then said, "I feel like I was somehow just used as an ad!"

Ruby shrugged "Roman said his grandpa paradox and others like him can watch other worlds so we may have just been!"

End omake!


	107. Almost to Remnant!

As the ship holding our heroes got closer.

Ruby was shaking with excitement as she was talking with Roman, "We're so close we even got planning, form the intel we got. You pretend to still be a bad guy and bring Blake to the Menagerie base were dad is being held!"

Roman smiles, "then Blake use her locket to Summon her boyfriend to her and he jacks everything up while I bust out my future father in law. I know the plan my dear red."

Ruby was smiling, "I'm sorry I'm just excited I've been waiting so long to get back here and kick the bad guys but and I can hardly wait to see team JNPR's Reactions to the omnitrix."

Roman smiles and rubbed her head and said, "I know Red I know your so cute when your excited!"

Ruby then grabbed her bag and pulled out a devil fruit, "And I picked up the human human fruit! Big brother said he would rebuild Penny using this so she can be a real girl!"

Roman smiles, "So cute!" he then hugged Ruby and she jumped in to Roman's arms and said, "plus I can't get married without dad and uncle Qrow there."

Roman looked down, "I don't think they'll like me Red."

Ruby smiled and said, "Come on now, look at you an officer of the law in most of the universe a good guy, and off to save your future father in law knowing full well how he may react, they'll look past your past."

Roman held her, "Red Sometimes I don't know what I would do without you."

Ruby smiled and said, "I know."

Meanwhile

Yang was out on the main deck looking out at space.

Weiss then walked up and said, "what's with you?"

Yang looked back, "let me see now we're almost to our home planet, about to fight in a war, one where I almost lost my arm in. I mean why won't I be scared shitless!"

Weiss crossed her arms, "You honestly believe we're still the same girls who left Remnant? I'm in a harem and I'm using a fake dust! Ruby is going to marry Roman, Blake is dating a human who can't sleep because if he does the demon who's locked up inside him will take over, You're dating a man who is basically half rock."

Weiss then held up her hands and said, "Not to mention all we've faced and how much we've improved I can completely summon now."

Yang then pulled out her newly upgrade weapons they had metal golden gloves that covered her hands now, along with big bright blue gems in the center of them, "and I gut the golden fist I won on me and Yuuji's first date to upgrade this thing with the fist force beams."

Weiss smiles and said, "Now let's count how many aliens, giants, Devil fruit user, and other strange shit we've faced sense we've left."

Yang crossed her arms, "True, oh so true. I mean we've faced reanimated corpse who want to kill and eat us!"

Weiss then said, "I'm still hung on Mr. all my parts can detach and fly around man!" she then shivered, "Bad mental images."

Yang's eyes then widened as she shivered, "Thanks for sharing the mental scare!"

Weiss then smiled, "Your welcome now my point is we're stronger than before and besides Omnitrix always win!"

Yang then said, "fair point!"

Weiss then said, "Now me Nana, Momo and Hinata are going to pass the last few hours before landing with Naruto don't look for us!"

Yang's eyes widened and said, "Still not use to that!"

Azmuth then walked up in his mecha morph armor, "I couldn't help over hear yourself doubt Yang. Trust me I've seen you sparing with Akihisa if you can hold your own against ultimate Humungousaur, you can take on anything your home planet has to offer."

Yang then crossed her arms, "How about Xenophobia?"

Azmuth looked down, "yes that is a common thing, but only to does life forms who have not evolved enough to know judging someone for being outwardly different form yourself is illogical stupidity."

Yang then said, "Xenophobic are dumbass got it!" Yang then held up a hand and said, "Also I looked at some records I heard big brother ripped out this magical kind of eye form some one's head. That person having stolen multiple ones. I know big brother gave it to Naruto, but do you know what happened to it after that?"

Azmuth then laughed, "Oh simple, your brother hand over, owner ship to Naruto. Who asked me to do him a favor with it. You see the first friend Naruto made once he left his home world, was with this little blind alien girl. He asked me to transplant Danzo's stolen sharigan eye into her so she could see."

Yang looked away and held her heart, "So sweet!"

Azmuth then said, "It worked perfectly and she said she was happy Naruto the man who made it possible was her first sight."

Yang held her heart and said, "oh so sweet! Behind that I'm a big bad devilman stuff he is just a sweet ball of fur isn't he?"

Azmuth then said, "yes he is!"

Meanwhile in her room on the ship Blake was having a video call with Gaara.

Blake smiled and said, "Don't worry we can trust Roman now, he won't really side with the enemy."

Gaara was drinking coffee, "I still don't like it!"

Blake then smiled and said, "will you relax. I'll use the locket to summon you to me as soon as I can and together we'll set the enslaved Fauns free."

Gaara then said, "I guess freeing them would be the best way to meet your parents."

Blake smiled, "yeah now Mom will love you! Well she may be a little scared, but Dad I'm sure he'll at least respect you!"

Gaara crossed his arms, "I hope they have no problem with what to them is an alien!"

Blake then said, "please Kankuro is more alien then you."

Gaara then smiled and said, "I hope you'll be safe till I arrive."

Blake smiled brightly and said, "Trust me I will. I'm a clever kitty."

Gaara smiled and said, "I know I just don't like this idea one bit!"

Blake smiled and said, "I know I don't like it either really but it's the only way in to my home land and to save the faunus after all Adam is running the show there if he hears we joined the fight My parents become revenge tokens."

Gaara then said, "My mother died the night I was born, my father used me as a weapon and paid to have me killed, I don't know what it's like to have a parents love but I will make sure yours are safe. Because I love you."

Blake smiled brightly and said, "I love you too, but I have to go, we'll be land in a few hours."

Gaara smiled and said, "then goodbye for now my dear kitten."

Blake smiled to and said, "goodbye for now my beloved sand man."

Blake then hung up and got up, and head out.

Meanwhile

Akihsia was petting Zed as he said, "Another Adventure on another planet. I honestly can't believe it. I mean I can't believe how my life has turned out at all to be fair, I mean a harem, going to be king of the universe."

Akihsia then looked at his wrist at the Omnitrix and said, "and this thing all because I wished on two shooting stars."

Zed barked and Akihsia petted him, "and here I am talking to an alien lizard dog thing."

Akihisa then got up and said, "Well I guess I better get ready we have landing soon."

To be continued.

Yuuka then showed up and said, "Ok welcome to Yuuka's corner, now our guest to day isn't really here right now it's a shadow clone, so let's give it up for Naruto's clone."

The Naruto clone waved using his haki hardened tails as a chair.

Yuuka then said, "Well this chapter we learned what happened to the sharigan eye. Very nice of you or at least the real you."

The clone Naruto then said, "well she was a little girl who could see, I couldn't do nothing? And beside it'll do more good with her then it ever would have done on that planet I am forced to call my home world because I was born on it."

Yuuka then blinked and said, "and still trying to act tough, I mean we've only seen the badass side of you for so long it's so nice to see the nice guy under it shine through for once! I mean the mystery of what happened to that eye has been a long one and now we know."

Naruto's clone then turned red as he said, "then we're done here!" he then dispelled himself making himself Vanish.

Yuuka then clapped, "Naruto everyone! All ways nice to have a ninja on the show! Well before we go let's talk about Omakes. Next chapter the Flashback to earth omake will end and be replaced by else were on remnant."

She then smiled," so I'm done roll the last flash back omake, and see you all in the start of the remnant arc next chapter."

End omake.

Omake two start.

One night before Zombie nation.

Team rwby were watching a monster movie marathon.

Blake was behind the couch shivering, "why did it have to be a wolf man!"

Ruby laughed and eat some popcorn, "Blake why are you scared I mean me and yang's big brother is all this things!"

Weiss then said, "yeah but when Akihisa is Snare-oh he isn't looking for a bride he has enough of them."

Yang then clapped and added, "and Frankenstrike isn't scared of fire!"

Blake then said, "and Whampire also doesn't turn people in to other members of his race when he bites them!"

Ruby then laughed, "so why be scared of some dude in bad make up and fake fur, when you've seen the real deal with Blitzwolfer! And Plus this guy doesn't have the supersonic howl!"

Blake was shivering and said, "It's a five-foot-tall dog! I have every reason to be scared!"

Yang then said, "and let's not forget big brother never gives up the Ghost as Ghostfreak!" she then smirked.

Ruby through popcorn at her and said, "I can't believe you made that joke!"

Blake then looked back up and said, "But your big brother isn't a zombie!"

Weiss then added, "yeah but Zombies aren't real!"

A few weeks later Animo would attack with his Zombies proving Weiss wrong.

Omake end.


	108. Arrival on Remanant!

On remnant.

Team JNPR was with Yuuji Zastin and Kouta.

They were fighting grimm, went Jaune spotted a go in a hoodie walking he yelled for the man to move out of the way as Goliaths moved over to him only for the man to slam down on his wrist and become Echo Echo Shocking the gathered people of Remnant.

Echo Echo quickly cloned making a wall of Clones on top of eachother's shoulders around the large Grimm and they screamed there sonic wials making the Grimm's head explode killing them in seconds.

All the Echo Echo's then returned to one body and returned too human and the man lowered his hood to reveal Akihisa's smiling face, "Hay Yuuji!"

Team JNPR's jaws were dropped as Yuuji ran up to him and fist bumped him with his normal hand and said, "Nice of you to finally show the hell up Akihisa."

Akihsia smiled and said, "What I had to make an entrance."

Zastin then ran up to Akihsia and hugged him crying Anime dears, "Master groom! I've missed you so much boss! It's been horrible! This Girl Winter keeps trying to seduce me! But she's such an ice queen it's scary! Please save me form the Ice Queen!"

Weis then walked p and throw up, "How could my sister betray our planet like that!"

Zastin screamed and hid behind Akihsia screaming, "MINI ICE QUEEN!"

Ruby then walked up and looked at Team JNPR and waved, "Hi guys we're back form space and me and yang's dad's home planet" she then put to Akihsia with both hands, "and let me introduce you to me and Yang's big brother the man with over a 100 different face that can kick your ass Akihisa!"

Yang then ran up to Yuuji and pulled him closer and said, "Come here you!" she then kissed him. Yuuji's eyes widen and he held his hands up as he spotted Akihsia eyeing him.

Akihsia in a moment became Armadrillo who turned both his hands into drills as a warning.

Kouta took Energy sword out of his mouth and put it on his belt clip with the other two as he said, "Now as much as I would like to continue the reunions here, we have something to take care of!"

Zorro's ghost then appeared over Kouta and said, "Yeah time to reclaim a kingdom! Just like the good old days when I was alive."

Ren faint at the ghost!

Nora laughed and pulled him along, "Ren the ghost isn't going to haunt you!"

Pyrrha Blinked as she spotted others showing up and looked around, "where's Blake?"

Ruby then said, "Doing some Secret agent stuff in her home land! But right now let's unite our two groups in full and get ready to take down Cinder!"

Jaune was about to say something but a glowing purple peace of hair touched his lip and Yuuko in her anodite form said, "I am an energy being your Arguments of we can't do this without a very good plan is invalid."

Meanwhile in Menagerie.

Roman was walking with Blake who had a fake pair of aura blocking cuffs on and he was leading her by them, at his said was her weapons and he said, "Remember look depressed and let me do the talking!"

They walked up to some White Fang guards and they screamed and jumped back, "GHOST!"

Roman growled," I am no Ghost! The Grimm that eat me died and dissolved moments later So I just got back up and got moving, and speed the last almost a year hunting red and her friends down now I got one who I think your boss wants, so why don't you be nice guard dogs and opened the door so I can deliver his pet cat?"

The guards moved a side and Blake and Roman walked in. Roman then spat on the ground inside the location to get a bad taste out of his mouth and he whispered, "Mother forgive me for having to once more step into this roll I was forced into the first time around!"

They then came to an empty hall and Blake smiled as she broke the cuffs kicked Roman in the chest and got her weapon back as she put it on her magnetic plate she whispered, "Sorry had to make my escape look real."

Blake then ran off and Roman yelled, "THE PRISONER IS ESCAPING!" Roman then got up as guards chased her.

Roman then spotted a corner to duck into and check his Badge's scanner, "ok the only other shown strain of human DNA has got to be Red's papa." He then put it up and ran off, "I won't' let you down red."

He then ran off.

Meanwhile Blake was running through the halls when her ears picked up screams of "let us out!"

Blake head for them knowing one of the voices, "MOM!" She then pulled out her necklace and held it tight making it glow. Blake then whispered, "Gaara I need you!"

In a moment White Fang guards with swords appeared in Charged only for a bright red flash to happen and sand to pop out and grind there blades to Dust!

The guards dropped there now useless weapons as the sands grind the handles into dust adding them to its own mass.

The Guards Then Saw a man with red hair and a stare as cold as eyes with his hands crossed before Blake the sand was coming from giant gourd on his back.

The Man then said, "I am Gaara of the Sand! Why dare you try to harm my Blake!" in a moments sand Fist formed and punched ever last guard in the chest knocking them out.

Blake smiled and hugged him, "Ok now I heard my mother's voice!"

Gaara looked at her and said, "which direction?" Blake then point to a left wall and his sand eat through the wall making a whole for them to walk through and giving him more sand to work with.

Gaara then took her hand, "we'll follow your ears but brake through faster with my sand."

Blake blushed and walked through with him and point to where she heard her mom's voice calling for help next.

Meanwhile

Roman was going to a prions cell all by itself, where Taiyang was chained up.

Taiyang looked out and said, "I thought you were dead!" His voice sound hateful."

Roman pulled out his badge and hit a button on the side making a holo-screen appear with his picture in plumber information, "Sir. We are on the same side!"

Taiyang gasped, "you an undercover agent!" Roman then used his cane gun to shoot the lock opening the door and he said, "yes and believe me I'm sorry for the grief I caused your daughter Ruby."

Roman then morphed his in to his scarecrow form and used his nail finger to pick the locks that held his arms up Freeing the man. Roman then returned too normal.

Taiyang stumbled on his feet for a moment before he looked at him, "Devil fruit!"

Roman nodded and said, "yes now come on let's get you out of here! Red will be happy to see you."

Taiyang looked at him panting, "You called my daughter red a pet name!"

Roman held his hands up and said, "sir I won't lie I am in a relationship with your daughter ruby, But I love her we're engaged and trust me Your Son already kicked my ass!"

Taiyang's eyes widen as he pointed to someone Roman know who was named Neo her jaw was dropped and she was holding her scroll.

Roman looked to her and held out a hand, "Neo Please I'm begging you! Don't I did care about you! You were the only friend I had in this world for the longest time! Please don't do it!"

Neo hit a button on the scroll while she cried. On the base loud speakers "Roman torchwick is a double agent!"

Began to play Roman cried as Neo pulled a sword out of her umbrella and went to Stab Roman the sword went right through him Making a doll fall form him.

Someone where on the base a guard fell over form a stab to the heart!

Roman was crying as Neo's eyes widen. Roman slowly morphed into a Beringel Neo's eyes widen as Roman's ape like hand became hardened and darkened by haki and he punched her knocking her out, "I'm sorry Neo!"

Neo's fell to the ground her sword coming out of Roman as she fell on the ground, Roman returned too normal.

Taiyang took the sword form Neo's hand and in a moment it and his hand darkened with Haki! "I'll kick your ass for stealing my baby's heart later Torchwick!"

Roman nodded as his Cane became darkened through Haki and he said, "right my dear future Father in law."

In his office Adam was roaring as he through his desk and said, "THE HUMAN SCUM WALKED RIGHT IN THROUGH MY FRONT DOOR!"

He then looked to a spoke wear there was no one and said, "Right Master Eon me throwing a fit won't kill the humans, only me killing the humans will kill the humans."

He then drew a sword, "I will show them the might of my black blood master!" he then ran out.

Eon then appeared and looked out to you the readers, "I just got here, I wasn't talking to him, he hallucinated me! The man's gone bat shit crazy!"

Meanwhile in a cell.

The faunas who use to call this place were locked up. Kali was yelling "HELP!"

Ghira then said, "give it a rest dear help isn't coming!"

From the other side of the wall Blake's voice said, "I won't' say that dad!"

Kali put her hand on the wall, "Blake! Sweet you're here!" Blake then said, "I'm happy to hear you to mom but you need back away from the wall for a moment.

In a moment the wall started to fall apart in to Sand Making Kali jump back as the wall was turned to sand revealing Blake and Gaara who had a hand out controlling the sand.

Gaara moved his hand making the sand move away he then bowed and said, "Nice to Meet You My name is Gaara!"

Ghira touched the remains, "that is not possible."

They then heard insane laughter to see Adam standing there holding his sword no sheave the blade harder by haki and his Black blood all over it making it larger and sharper

Adam's Black blood wings spread as he growled at Gaara, "YOU THE BOY WHO DEFEAT ME WHEN I WAS ON EARTH!"

In a moment Gaara's sand formed his tailed beast's head and fired off a Tail beast ball blaster at Adam making a blast that made the Faunas cover their eyes as the Blast hit Adam making a massive whole in the base.

When the dust died down, Ghira looked he could see the sun and sky the whole was so large, "that's not possible!"

Adam then laughed insanely he was burned up and missing flesh in fact the right side of his face looked like a black blood covered skull as he said, "oh you don't' know what true power is old man! I've been looking forward to this rematch Gaara of the sands!"

Gaara then made one large Sand fist that knocked Adam out of the base through the whole, he then hopped on his sand and said, "Blake I believe I could trust you to make it on your own form here!"

Blake nodded and gave him a kiss making her dad growl and her mom cover her mouth.

The Sand then carried Gaara up through the whole where he hopped out to see Adam getting up as he twisted his dislocated limbs back into place, like he was some kind of rag doll.

Gaara looked away, "You've Grown into an even bigger monster!"

Adam laughed and said, "I dove in to the power my master offered me without a second thought!"

Down below as they ran.

Kali asked her daughter, "so I heard you were in space how did you meet this guy?"

Blake blushed, "Mother now is not the time!"

Ghira then said, "ANSWER YOUR MOTHER'S QUESTION!"

Blake said, "fine I went to this Planet called earth and he was visiting and we connect ok?"

To be continued.

Yuuka then appeared in her set in the Space ship with Celine and Frost in it and she said, "here we are the start of the Rwby arc! It's going to be fun!"

Yuuka then tickled Celine making her laugh, 'Now while me and Brook stay behind to watch this two the other's will be having all the fun."

Yuuka then said, "Now we don't' have a quest so please check out our spin off Big brother ben which just got past Diagon, and will be moving on into omniverse after an original arc."

She then smiled and petted Frost's head, "Well roll the first elsewhere in Remnant Arc, and if you, like how the rwby be sure to check out the Author's Rwby devil man crossover devilman of beacon."

She then waved goodbye and said, "Now roll the first elsewhere in remnant omake!"

End omake one.

Omake two.

Grow was running through the streets of Vale around beacon his weapon destroyed only leaving him with its handle which he was using as a staff to smack away grimm.

He watched a Beowolf in the head panting as he said, "I won't last much longer!" He then turned into a crow and flow up to a roof top and became human again. he panted "I think I'm all out of Aura!"

Qrow pulled out the whistle form his pants Pocket, "so I blow this and I take Summer's place in her final mission?

Qrow was panting as he saw Griffon flying in and he said, "well I'm going to die anyway!" He then blew it! In a Flash he found himself in the past in a forest being attacked by Grimm his aura recharged and his weapon repaired he then smirked and said, "Well now this was a good trade!" HE then slashed!

Meanwhile in the present.

Summer Rose was rubbing her head weaponless and confused as to what happened to Beacon and what was going on.

In a moment She spotted Grimm all around and she screamed her eyes glowing and releasing a shock wave that made them all dissolve, she then fainted.

Meanwhile outside of beacon

An Aged Qrow was stalking up his hair grey, wrinkles around his eyes as he said, "This doesn't make sense that was clearly summer's silver eyes yet, she still has a grave and I'm not dead! I mean I had to avoid everything for a long time! But What is going on!"

Paradox then showed up before him, "Hi I'm professor paradox Qrow and to answer your question time allows small don't effect the time line. Trading place with someone else at one moment is not a big change, so nothing was changed."

Qrow blinked, "Ok and how do you know this?

Paradox, "I live in time Qrow!" He then opened a portal, "But my life in this timeline is running out I'll need help with one last mission care to join me? It's for saving Ozpin."

Qrow nodded and said, "I would be delighted."

End omake.


	109. War for Vale part one!

On the march to Vale was our heroes both local and normal.

While fighting through the grimm Shinji use gum gum gatling with his fist harden though haki punching holes in their chest killing hundreds a second

While shooting a fireball form his launcher Oobleck said, "who would have thought being made of rubber would make someone so deadly." He then drank coffee form it and said, "I mean really!"

At that moment Junior had turned a Goliath in to a set of paper dolls as he said, "Now this is art!"

At which point a girl named coco lowered her sun class and said, "WHAT THE HELL?"

Akihsia as Blitzwolfer then said, "What's not to get big bad ass made a little bad ass." He then hit his omnitrix icon making the four spikes pop out.

In a moment Blitzwolfer changed losing his humanoid form and becoming a gigantic wolf with fur that looked like it was made of organic steel, he had three heads with the evolved omnitrix symbol on the middle head's forehead, the head's had massive jaws and horns.

All three heads then roared letting out tree ultra-sonic screams making everyone cover their ears, as the sonic scream destroy the horde of Grimm in moments. He then stopped.

Ruby then took a picture on her D-dialer and said, "For the transformation data base, good thing Blake isn't here."

Kouta then said, "Same thing for Oshizu"

Yang then fired off a beam blast into the air getting everyone's focus, "look I know it can be fun to watch big brother work, but can we get a move on already! You look at the transformations later!"

They all then started moving again.

Meanwhile in Menagerie.

Gaara was standing in the middle of what was once a town standing before Adam as he charged with his sword.

Gaara blocked the swings with his sand as he moved around the color of the sand darkening through Haki as he said, "this didn't end well for you last time!"

Adam laughed insanely as he swung, "that was before when you had a got dam timer on your side that's not the case anymore!" in a moment he took on his giant form, and tried to smash him only for Gaara to make a black sand dome around himself that sprout spike when Adam's fit hit!

Adam screamed as he moved his hand away black blood dripping everywhere.

Gaara then opened a window in his shield to see Adam hold out his bloody hand and fire off black blood needles making him use his sand to dive underground to avoid them.

From underground multiple Gaaras showed up clearly Sand clones and they said, "when I see you I see a reflection of what I was once! A Soul all alone lost in madness! But unlike you I let people help me fight my way out! You dove in head first!"

Adam roared and fired Bloody needles at all the Gaaras all of them falling apart into sand.

Adam roared and started smashing around wildly when form below a large three made of black sand bust through the ground and hit him in the chest drilling its way through!

The real Gaara was sitting on a cloud of sand in the air as he said, "Black sand drill! Blast!" he then closed is hand making the drill explode out into spikes inside of Adam's body making him scream as it rained Black blood!"

At that moment Blake and the Freed Faunus made it up in time to see the fight!"

Kali covered her mouth and gasped, "what is this!?" Ghira was stunned!"

The insane laugher of Adam then filled the air as he started moving his body filled with holes, "WHY WON'T YOU DIE HUMAN!"

Gaara jumped down from his cloud and vanished in a tower of sand and said, "funny I could ask you the same thing monster!"

At that Moment Adam turned and spotted Blake and tried to grab her with his noun bloody hand only for a copy of the one tail's head to pop out of the ground and bite off the hand making the giant stumble backwards

Blake breathed a sigh of relief as he said, "Mom this thing is Adam, he traded his soul for power this is what that looks like! But trust me Gaara has this! Let's get a move on!" they all then ran.

Kali then turned to see multiples of that giant monster head pop out of the ground and fire more of those big lasers blasts at Adam. "Blake sweet just what is Gaara?"

Blake then said, "The opposite of Adam!"

Back with the battle.

Adam still stood now missing all his skin looking like a giant skeleton covered in black blood as he roared.

Gaara then popped out of the grown in a san cone and said, "This like a fucking horror show!" He then rose his hands making sand Cover Adam as he tried to struggle but the sand won't leave him as it began to drag him down below the ground.

Gaara growled, "Stop fighting its over! You literarily no longer have the muscle power to dig yourself free of my trap! San burial!

Once below Gaara held out his hands and closed them as he said, "Sand coffin!" there was a large blast below the ground that made it shake! And black blood bubbled up.

Gaara crossed his arms as he summoned a sand cloud and hopped on to it, "in the battle between man and monster, man always win, but I won't lie! With my past sins I'll be seeing you in hell at the end"

He then flew off, where form the air he spotted more white fang members point weapons at Blake and her group, as Blake drew her swords sand burst form the ground and grabbed the white fang, and Gaara land and hopped off.

Gaara held a hand up and said, "The monster you called leader is no more! So how about we cut you guys this deal, you leave and I well here's a taste of the refusal!" he then closed is pinky and ring fingers making the white fang members scream in pain as the sand's pressure broke an arm.

The white fang members highest officer said, "fine we accept the terms!"

Gaara then released them and used his sand to grind their weapons to dust as he said, "What you didn't think I would leave you armed?"

The white fang member then pulled out a walkie talker, "Adam is dad we are retreating leave the island now!"

All over the island white fang members were leaving some holding injuries and one even said, "We had a giant monster and we lost? What the hell!"

At that point a large grimm fist punched through the ground and in a moment it vanished a roman dug himself up and dusted himself off as he said, "Well now that was easier than I thought! But I still wish my cover hadn't been blown!"

Taiyang then claimed out and said, "I'm still kicking your ass once this war is over!"

Roman then adjust his hat and said, "so that's where you son gets his determination."

Meanwhile at the doors to vale.

Naruto held out his hand summon nine one tailed large as horse Kitsune-bi, Weiss held out her weapon summoning a glyph that made a small horde of zombies covered in fungal armor appear, they looked to be on fire as they were made with the use of Natural's acritical fire dust

Hinata quickly summoned out a giant toad, while Nana, and Momo summoned out all of their animals and planets which rushed in attacking the white fang and another guards so they could pass.

Winter blinked and point at the zombies and asked, "WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE?"

Weiss then said, "parasitic mushrooms," She shivered, "bad memory!"

Ruby then shivered," tell me about it Junior made paper dolls out of them!"

Junior opened and closed his scissor hands and said, "no one understands my art!"

Professor Port then laughed, "well know I understand I like a certain flare in my job as well young man."

Takashi then kicked the air firing off a laser beam blasting the gate open, "Now can we just bust into this Cinder bitch's hide out and end this war! I'm already mentally over this bullshit!"

Akihisa as XLR8 quickly ran off with Ruby both as super speed in side.

Yuuji then said, "always rushing in head strong he'll never change."

Yuuko snapped her fingers making some white fang members weapons turned into feathers as she said, "and we won't want him to."

In the middle of what was once the Vytal arena Ruby was standing with Xlr8 and she pulled out the human human fruit, and point to penny, "Big brother you think you can Jury-rig repair her with this?"

Akihsia smiled as he took it and slammed on the dial becoming Jury-rig, "you bet I can!" he was then a blur of dust and shadows yelling " FIX FIX FIX FIX!" over and over,

When the dust died down Penny was laying down in one peace and Jury-rig said, "the deed is done!" Penny's eyes then opened in time for her to see Jurry-rig become human again making her look confused.

Penny then jumped up, "I'm Sorry but what just happened last thing I remember was going offline now there is something changing form in front of me!"

Ruby hugged her! "Penny! This guy is Akihisa my big brother! He's a shape shifter, and he just repaired and upgrade you!"

Penny blinked and said, "Upgrade but I can't seem to check all my systems." Ruby then poked penny's leg with her scythe making Penny say "ouch!"

Penny blinked in confusion, "wait I felt that?" She then saw blood and gasped.

Akihisa then said, "the upgrade used a mutating plant known as a devil fruit, in this case the fruit mutates to give humanity to whatever it is used in. I used it in you, so you are no longer a robot you're a human with some robotics in them!"

Penny looked at her hands feeling them to feel warmth gasping she then hugged Akihisa and span him around, "YOU MADE ME REAL THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK!"

Penny then dropped him and span around, "this is the best day of my life!"

Ruby then said, "well, penny devil fruit have a side effect exposure to water causing paralysis"

Penny was still happily spinning saying, "then I just won't go jumping in a lake!"

Akihsia then turned to dial on the omnitrix and became Jetray, "Well I need to go after the grimm dragon now! See you later little sister!" he then flew off a high speed.

Penny froze and ask, "what else can he be?"

Ruby crossed her arms and said, "he is everything."

To be continued.

Omake one.

Yuuka popped up now holding a digital map of remnant and said "Ok recap time, Menagerie has been freed, and that is where Gaara Roman, Blake, and Taiyang are."

Yuuka then point to vale, "and right now this is cinder's base, and we just got inside and brought back Penny back and she got her real girl ending."

Yuuka then said, "and somewhere in the middle is the time displaced summer rose." She then smiled and said, "and akihsia is going after the frozen Grimm dragon!"

She then whipped her head, "and that's the status of the war so far! Side note, Gaara was kind of scare this chapter wasn't he?"

Yuuka then said, "Well as we can't get a guest in a war zone that's it for now remember to check out our spin off big brother Ben bye roll the next omake!"

Omake one end.

Omake two.

Qrow was walking with Paradox in Salem's domain Qrow was shaking, "What the hell are we doing here?"

Paradox, "Getting Ozpin, or at least you are I have other things to deal with!" he then turned and used his Cane to block Eon's energy sword!

Qrow then ran off.

Eon then kicked Paradox back, "we both know this is the moment in this timeline were your time runs out!"

Paradox then moved in trying to hit him with his cane, "yes but I can still choose how I go down in this timeline! I choose like a hero!"

Eon then blocked with his Blade and he said, "All heroes die!"

Paradox then smirked, "That's ironic form a hero fallen to the dark side like yourself Ben!"

Eon roared as he swung wildly, "DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

End omake.


	110. war for Vale part two!

In the battle through vale's street.

Weiss and Winter were arguing.

Winter then looked at her, "How dare you betray our family by sleeping with not only more than one person but someone who's more animal then a faunus!"

Weiss then yelled, "HOW DARE YOU BETRAY THIS PLANET BY TRYING TO HUMP ZASTIN!"

Ruby and Penny then showed up and penny fired her massive laser blast form her swords in gun mode and said, "salutations!" the Blast hit a paladin-mecha destroying it and she point to a cut on her finger which was bleeding, "I'm a real girl now!"

Yang shrugged and said, "Good for you." She then fired off her weapons new laser blast easily destroying a goliath in one shoot, "I love this things! Sweet, Sweet Alien tech!"

Yuuji punched the ground making a crystal dome appear over white fang troops trapping them, "I prefer my natural abilities over tech!"

Mea formed her big tail into a cannon and fired on a mecha and said, "We know that's why you have a crystal replacement arm over a robotic one."

Ruby ran around slashing through paladin mecha's like they were nothing, "otherworldly metals thank you for making my baby sharper!"

Oobleck sighed and said, "really now? This is an easy thing? It's been the pain in our ass for so long and a group of aliens show up and boom we're on easy street!"

Yang smirked as her weapons and arms turned black through Haki, "Well I hate to say it but this planet is behind in both what you can do with aura and tech, so yeah we pick up some high levels of tech and knowledge and we're back better than ever!"

Ruby then spotted someone in a white hood confused, "It couldn't be!" She jumped after them jumping off the air thanks to moon walk and she spotted the woman and gasped, "MOM!"

Summer then turned to see Ruby, "Ruby!" Before the mother and daughter could reunite multiple portals opened up and out came way bads.

Pyrrha jumped in to Jaune's arms scared and she screamed, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE THOSE!?"

Weiss then said, "Tokustars or way bigs as they are nicked name by the rest of the universe." Yang then said, "Big brother can turn into one the weak point is the fin it's were there brains are! Now Naruto Rex if you guys will!"

Rex then cracked his neck and took on his giant evo form his smack hand morphing into block party and his sword morphing into saw form.

Naruto then took on his giant form and roared Making winter's eyes widen. "Ok now Rex you take the hundred on the left I'll take the hundred on the right!"

Rex then said, "Sounds fair! And before anyone ask turning into a giant common power!" the two then charged out.

Yang had a hand on her hip and said, "it may be common and nothing special but still fun to watch."

Penny then whispered to Yang, "Is this Rex guy single?" Yang blinked and said, "he has a harem!"

Penny smiled, "good once the war is over please point me there way so I may ask about joining!"

Yang's eyes widen and she said, "ok whatever!"

Meanwhile in the tower of beacon Nanomech was flying into the frozen grimm dragon's mouth and down his throat as he said, "The thinks I do to save the day!"

Once in side of his stomach he hit the dial on his face and said "HERO TIME!" with two green flashes of light form within the grimm dragon's guts the grimm was ripped apart by ultimate Humungousaur popping out of his stomach.

At what point he heard a yell of Freak and spotted someone he believed to be cinder landing form the air her face covered on one side as she readied her weapon and fired off a mass blast of fire at the ultimate.

Only for the ultimate take the hit and not even react, and he asked, "What was that supposed to do!"

Cinder's eye widened as the ultimate alien morphed his hands into gatling guns and fired on her making her flow out of the tower.

She summoned leaves and combined them with her powers in midair to make a giant spear to hit the tower making it fall. "DIE YOU FREAK!"

She then heard a ghostly laugh and turned to see Big chill flapping his wings and he said, "you will never get the upper hand on a shape shifter lady!" in a moment an ice mace on a fist knocked Cinder to the ground.

Cinder landed and roared making Griffon and nevermores appear around her and she point at Akihisa, "KILL THE FREAK!"

In a moment big chill turned the Dial and became Whampire, and he spat his Corruptura at the grimm making them turn and attack Cinder as he said, "thanks for the minions' lady! And I'm no freak! I am Akihsia Yoshi older brother to Yang and ruby, and heir to the galactic Deviluke empire! Wielder of the omnitrix!"

Cinder roared as she turned her weapon into swords and used her fall maiden movers to send out shock waves with her swings slashing the grimm as she said, "I WON'T FALL I AM A MAIDEN!"

Whampire landed and turned the dial becoming Toepick who's mask opened making Cinder back away as she paled.

Toepick moved closer as he hit the dial making spikes pope out of it, "no, you are a monster!"

In a moment Cinder let out a scream of pure horror upon seeing the face of ultimate Toepick!"

Back in the battle field everyone froze for a moment.

Ruby then said, "That's the scream of someone who saw ultimate toepick's face."

Chizuru who was currently made of metal had for arms and a Tail like Lala put her hands on her hips as she said, "someone most have really pissed Akihisa off for that!" she then made her hands in to flaming mace and went back to fighting.

Chizuru was charging at super human speed leaving behind rose petals, showing she had copied Looma, Lala, Ruby and Kyouko's powers

Back with the battle between Cinder and Akihisa. Cinder was pale and shaking as she noticed a red light returning to hideous monster to human form, she was shaking as she got up and connect her swords into a bow. She used her powers to make an energy arrow. "die!"

Before she could fire Akihisa became Atomix and in moments her air was picked out of the air by ultimate Toepick's green energy hands. "Lady that's not power!" he then absorbed the arrow and said, "this is power after all I'm living energy right now!"

In moments Green energy first appeared around Cinder hitting her everywhere form multiple angles to quickly for her to counter.

Before long Cinder fell over on to her knees and hands panting beating and she even through up some blood and ultimate Atomix walked to her and grabbed her by the neck and said, "you took something that does not belong to you!"

In a moment one of his hands phased into Cinder's chest and grabbed something and in a moment an Amber colored ball of light was removed form Cinder and he let her go.

Cinder gasped and panted and Atomix held the ball, "You see this ball this is the fall maiden powers you took!"

Cinder then passed out saying, "Not possible!" He then grabbed her and vanished reappearing with the other people in the war where he through Cinder to her tropes and said, "your boss is done and I removed this!"

He then held out the fall maiden powers and said, "the fall maiden powers. Now who should I give this to!" He then hit Pyrrha in the back with the ball making it go into her, "you look like a good chose!"

Pyrrha gasped for a moment as the fall maiden powers enter her and she got used to it! "HOW?"

The tropes then ran away leaving Cinder to her fate, and ultimate Atomix then vanished.

With the running people was Mercury and Emerald who were grabbed by ultimate Atomix, "hold it you too! You too ruined my little sister Yang's name with that stunt you pulled!"

Mercury was pale and in a moment he and Emerald glow for a moment before the glow left them and entered a ball which ultimate Atomix dropped them to grab, "this ball is your semblance I've taken them away!"

Mercury then said, "NO FAIR I NEVER EVEN FIGURED OUT WHAT MINE WAS!"

Ultimate Atomix then said, "Then you shouldn't have picked the wrong side dumbass!" he then vanished!

Meanwhile on Menagerie.

Roman was in an airship control room with Taiyang as he said, "I understand wanting to get back home but by time we get there it'll all be over by time we show up, your son is on the case!"

Taiyang just kept point the sword he stole form Neo at him, "you just keep flying!"

Roman rolled his eye, "It's not like you'll stab me in the back!" in a moment he saw one of his dolls fall out of him and turned around to see the sword blade in his back, "REALLY MAN? What kind of a jack ass Stabs someone in the back? I mean I want to call you a rat but I don't' want to offend any rat faunus that may be around!"

Taiyang then pulled out the blade, "You stole my daughter's heart!"

Roman got in his face as he turned on auto pilot and said, "I stole more than that!" Taiyang then growled and tackled him!

Over hearing it all was Blake who crossed her arms, "Really?" She put a hand on her forehead and sighed.

Sun then showed up and said, "hello cutie nice to see you gave up the bow!" Blake put a hand in front of her face, "First I gave it up as they were no raciest on earth! Second I have a boyfriend!"

Sun then said, "come on don't you think you'll be happily with someone like say me?"

Blake then asked, "Why because we're both faunus?" Sun stuttered unable to think of a response so Blake walked along saying, "That's what I thought!"

Meanwhile Ghira was having a stare down with Gaara!

Gaara didn't brake eye contact as he used a hand, made of sand to drink a cup of coffee, "Sir I do not sleep, I can do this till the end of time!"

Ghira then said, "We'll see!"

Kali then walked up and said, "I'm sorry do you mean your race don't sleep or?"

Gaara then said, " I don't' sleep as it's too big of a danger to those around me! To put it simple I sleep walk and I have had night terrors sense my father order my uncle to kill me when I was eight!" Blake's parent's eyes widened and both stepped back and said "SAY WHAT?"

Gaara looked away and turned to leave, "My father focus on the what could possible harm him and remove him from his seat of power he viewed me as his biggest threat. After one night's sleep for me is destruction for everyone else."

Kali was pale and said, " couldn't your mom…" Gaara then cut her off, "My mother died giving birth to me. One of the reason my uncle agreed to be the one to end my life, he viewed me now as his family but as his sister's killer."

Gaara then left saying, "the only real family I have are my two siblings but at the end of the day I know deep down they are scared of me as well."

Ghira put a hand on his head," How could a family hate one of it's on members so much!"

Kali was pale, "the poor boy!"

To be continued.

Omake.

Qrow was looking for Ozpin in Salem's in his bird form, then Salem came out and held out a hand and fired off spikes of black blood!

Qrow quickly returned to human form and span his scythe and said, "what the hell?"

Meanwhile outside.

Eon had knocked away Paradox cane and managed to stab the man.

Paradox gasped in pain and opened his watch, " I may lose my connection to this timeline but I can still send a little help form one of Akihisa's possible futures!"

End omake.

Omake two.

Ika and Eiko were standing in matching yellow kimonos on plate form and saying "110 CHAPTERs!"

Eiko smiled spin around and said, "Yuuka's corner will not be in this chapter in honor of the mile stone we've reached!"

Ika smiled, "Yeah 110 chapters, we've battled through magic, alien's zombies, space pirates ghost school, invasions and now a war on another planet and we still got more to go!"

A large screen then popped out and Eiko then said, "Now welcome our guest for the chapter!"

Form the moment popped Sunflower Torchwick paradox's daughter and Roman's mother, "Hi all! I know what the first question is so I'll answer. You see I am a time walker like dad. Only one-time walker can be in a time line at a time, and if a time walker dies in a timeline they simple can't go to that timeline anymore"

Eiko blinked and said, "so paradox isn't dead he just can't show up in the main universe this story takes place in anymore which is why you can now be here!"

Sunflower nodded and Ika was about to speak but Sunflower cut her off and said, "it's a good question you would have asked but sadly we can't go into that great a detail of the chronological physic involved in it!"

Ika then said, "Time traveling smart asses!"

Sunflower then said, "and as for your last question, yes I've already meet my grandbabies thanks to time travel. Ruby and Roman just make the cutest babies!" she then vanished.

Eiko's eye twitched, "well that's rude! Time travels what are you going to do with them!?"

Ika then waved, "well that's it for the milestone omake this time see you at the next one!" she then blew kisses and Eiko grabbed Ika and said, "NO MINE!"

Ika giggled, "What do you know a jealous girlfriend! So cute!" she then kissed Eiko's cheek.

End omake.


	111. war for Vale part three!

In Salem's lair Qrow stood holding his scythe standing before Salem who fired off more black blood needle and he tried to block "What is this!"

Salem smiled, "I am Salem creature of the grimm! Daughter of Eon and the witch medusa gorgon!"

In moments Someone came out of a portal it was clearly an adult Akihisa who was dressed in a white shirt, black pants green bet, black boats and an omnitrix on each arm.

The Adult Akihisa crossed his arms and in a green flash he transformed into a red skinned version of Humungousaur who had a brown under belly four arms black pants and a green belt with the omnitrix symbol on it!

The fusion transformation then charged and tried to smash Salem making her jump out of the way as he said, "Qrow Get your ass in gear and get ozpin and get the hell out of here!"

Qrow then turned to ran, "yes Sir. Whatever the hell you are!"

Salem sprout black blood wings and hovered. "What is this now? A ten thousand I know about, but that transformation is half one alien half another!"

Fourmungousaur smirked as he said, "I'm one of Akihisa's possible futures were used grey matter to make a second omnitrix to use in combo to take on alien fusion forms! Now watch this Going ultimate!" he then hit his dial making four spikes pop out.

Fourmungousaur gained ultimate Humungousaur's size rise, armored shell mace tail, and organic helmet. It also had ultimate fourarm's six arms. He then yelled out, "Ultimate Fourmungousaur!"

The ultimate fusion then turned his hands into organic gatling gun form and fired rapidly form all six firing bio missiles at Salem forcing her to flow rapidly, but sadly for her the explosions added up making her fall out of the air.

Salem raised a hand making a horde of all her grimm show up only for the fusion ultimate to blast them to dust in seconds. "Lady I am two ultimates in one! You ain't got shit on me!"

Salem got up and summoned two swords in the shape of arrows, "Vector swords!" followed up by saying "Vector plate!" an arrow appeared below her sending her charging at the fusion ultimate at super human speeds.

Ultimate Fourmungousaur just gave a spin knocking her away with his mace tail, "What part of you ain't got shit went over your head!"

The Ultimate fusion then turned to dial and changed into a new ultimate fusion. The fusion was made of green energy like ultimate Atomix, but had ultimate evil's tail wings and horns, the evolved omnitrix symbol was on his chest, 'Ultimate atomic devil!"

Salem then got up just as the new ultimate fusion fired off a massive atomic tail blast.

She screamed as it hit her dead on and when it was over she still stood burned her cloths ripped and bleeding black blood she then screamed! "MADNESS RELEASE!"

In moments Salem changed she now had her hair down, on her head was a three eyed battle mask.

Her cloths had been replaced by a black armored bikini top, she had a black sideless ankle length skirt on held up by a purple belt, she was bare foot.

Her arms now had black blood blades coming out of them, they were a foot long she then opened her mouth and let out a sonic scream.

The scream pushed Ultimate Atomic devil back an inch at first but he started to move through the sonic scream closer covering his face till he was a few inches away and he punched her in the face sending her flowing out the massive whole in the wall his tail beam made, "SHUT UP BITCH!"

Akihsia Ten thousand smirked as he said, "Really bitch! Even your power up can't stand up to the might of two ultimates as one!"

Salem got up and ran to slash him with her arm blades but it passed harmlessly through him.

Ultimate Atomix devil then made a green atomic energy saber and said, "You can't cut energy but energy can cut you!" in a moment he slashed off Salem's head and laughed as he said, "and one less witch for the multiverse!"

In moments Salem's body vanished leaving behind only her purple soul like all magic users form the soul eater universe. Akihsia ten thousand then became clockwork and grabbed it, "let's take you to death city were your soul can be used to make a new death scythe."

He then vanished in through a portal.

In the place Qrow had his scythe out ready to fight two yeti like grimm to get to Ozpin when they just vanished.

Ozpin blinked, "what the?"

Qrow then cut Ozpin's cell open then cut him free, "I guess whatever that was killed Salem."

Ozpin rubbed his wrist, "that means they are no more grimm! It's all over!"

Qrow then said, "Mostly all over! We still have aliens to deal with!"

Meanwhile back in Vale.

The armor stopped fighting as the grimm all just died.

Summer rubbed her head, "what just happened."

Akihisa looked to the omnitrix as he changed from red too green and said, "We can worry about later right now omnitrix is charged so I can now get to work on putting this place back together!" in moments he became clockwork.

Ana then opened her d-dialer and revealed Azmuth with his mechamoprh armor.

Himeji who was in her witch blade form then said, "So that's where he went"

In a moment Akihisa went ultimate as Azmuth merged in. Ultimate clock work's key then turned making wind pick up as things around them start to fix themselves.

Summer was shocked and covered her face, "WHAT IS HE DOING!?"

Yang then said, "turning back time for the city so it fixes itself!"

Pyrrha then screamed, "SAY WHAT!"

Penny then looked as she saw ghostly copies of events playing back in reverse, "This is freaky! Tricky and weird, But I like it!"

Lala then smiled and said, "that is everything Akihisa does, it's why we love him!"

Weiss looked at a ghostly image of ironwood and her sister kissing in an ally and gasped then looked to her sister, "WHEN WAS THAT!?"

Winter then said, "who I sleep with is not your business!"

Weiss then crossed her arms, "yet you act like who I sleep with is your business!"

Naruto rolled his eyes as he pulled out manga and said, "why is it possible for two sisters to be this much alike?"

Ruby then looked around at all the ghostly images and spotted one of her and her friends battling at the docks that night. "seeing events in reverse is trippy!"

Nora was poking one of the images of herself in rewind, "why didn't anyone tell me my but was so big?"

And in moments it stopped completely rebuilt like it was one team Rwby's first day at Beacon.

At that point the ultimate clockwork Azmuth fusion broke apart and Akihsia returned to human form and fainted and Azmuth caught him, "that took a lot out of him!"

Ruby then jumped and said, "WE WIN!"

Jaune sat down on a bench, "I need a moment to come to grips with what just happened!"

Ren was like was sitting down, "Same!"

Everyone who never left remnant then sat down to do that.

Ruby looked at her mom and said, "Really mom? You know that was an alien!"

Summer then said, "yes but I never thought I would have a step son he could just rewind time!"

Oobleck then spotted someone who died the day beacon's fall who was looking confused "I'm sorry but he is supposed to be dead!"

Azmuth then said, "time was rewound too ruby and her friends first day of beacon. The idea that people who died after that day being alive again is just a side effect!"

Ironwood then screamed, "SIDE EFFECT! BRING THE DEAD BACK TO LIFE IS A SIDE EFFECT OF SOMETHING HE CAN DO!? JUST A SIDE EFFECT!?"

Chizuru then returned to being flesh as she said, "yes!"

Meanwhile in an airship

Roman looked to Taiyang and point to the intact vale, "See I told you your son had everything handled, It's all fix up now!" Roman then saw one of his dolls fall out of him and he turned to see Taiyang's blaster was smoking, "YOU SHOT ME IN THE BACK! WHAT KIND OF ASS THOSE THAT!?"

Taiyang, "the kind who hates the man who stole his daughter's heart!"

Roman then said, "You know it won't hurt me you just crippled some white fang grunt for crying out loud!"

To be continued

Yuuka then showed up and said, "the war for Vale is over! The good guys win and the bad guys lose. Plus, no more grimm thanks to Akihsia ten thousands ultimate fusions! I mean merging the ultimates! That's just wow!"

Yuuka then said, "We don't have a quest in fact we have another trivia game! The question is what was the first alien Akihsia used!"

We then see Weiss, Naruto, and yang in holding cards. Weiss's said Heatblast, Yang's said Swampfire, and Naruto head Diamondhead.

Yuuka then said, "if you're playing along at home stop and thing up your answer before continuing. Ok the winner is!"

The spot light pointed to Naruto, "Naruto! Heatblast was the first alien used in the original series, and Swampfire was alien force's first! Well, Naruto you won congregations!"

End omake.

Omake two starts.

Blake was a sleep in Gaara's lap and he was smiling and petting her.

Watching for a hall way was Blake's parents.

Kali put her hands together and said, "aww they are so cute together!"

Ghira sighed and said, "I know dear but he's form another planet and form what I hear he has a job similar to my own he can't stay on remnant."

Kali then looked at him, "then how is his and Blake's relationship supposed to work…" she then covered her mouth and said, "My baby is going to move to another planet! How am I going to see my grandkittens!"

Gaara then said, "there is inter planetary versions of video calls, and above else the charm your daughter used to summon me works between worlds, I can literally just leave a larger version of it at your house and we can simple appear for a visit at any time!"

Kali signed in relief, "thank you sweet alien science or is this magic?"

Gaara then said, "it's a little bit of both!"

Ghira then said, "he has amazing hear"

Gaara then said, "thank you sir!"

End omake


	112. Post war part one!

In his office Ozpin was drinking some coffee to try and calm down while Ironwood was ranting.

Ironwood then said, "Ozpin this kid has so much power strapped to his wrist bring the dead back to life is nothing more than a side effect I don't like this! All that power on the arm of someone not even born on this world!"

Ozpin rolled his eyes, "So what you want to go try and steal it and piss off the rest of the universe and send this planet on war with every other world? Because form how well the small group handle all our problems I don't want to go to war with them!"

Ironwood then said, "We need something! After what they did to penny!"

Ozpin rolled his eyes and said, "What grant her wish to be real? I mean she can't swim anymore form what I heard, but sounds like a good trade to me. Also why? Salem is dead! No more grimm! The only reason for weapons now is to kill each other. So how about you stop being a war hawk and just accept the time of piece we've all dreamt about is finally here!"

Ironwood then growled, "yes but it wasn't brought about by human hands!"

Meanwhile in vale.

Ruby was walking thought vale streets with Taiyang, Yang Summer, and Akihisa, But Akihsia had Frost beside him and Taiyang was holding Celine.

As they walked people moved out of the way making Celine look confused.

Yang held her head, "poor Celine this is the first time she's seen racism!" Taiyang then covered her eyes, "she shouldn't have to see this."

Some guy then through a rock but Frost quickly became big chill and froze it in midair making it fall out of the air as an ice cube.

Frost then smiled big and Summer blinked and was about to ask but Akihisa said, "Step mother it's a long story."

Yang then added, "It's not that long so much as just embarrassing."

Meanwhile watching from the shadows was raven and she rolled her eyes, "Great more beast form another world! Is bad enough on tricked me into birthing his child!" She then vanished through one of her portals.

Later on behind beacon.

Yang was talking to Yuuji and she said, "I don't' know I just feel like someone is following me. And not the new get off our planet racist that just sprung up! F.y.i I don't know how she put up with all those eyes judging you because you're a little different for so long!"

Yuuji then point to his crystal arm, "Think I, feel You look the same as these jackasses I on the other hand have a rock for an arm. I don't feel sorry about punching out that racist bastard Cardin though."

Yang raised an eye brow, "you punched out Cardin in how many hits"

Yuuji then said, "one with the crystal arm right below the belt!" Yang covered her mouth, "I didn't know you had it in you!"

Yuuji crossed his arms, "Tell me about it!" Yang then wrapped her arms around his neck and kisses him and said, "Good boyfriend! You keep hitting Cardin there!" She then gave him a thumbs up.

Yuuji then smiled as his badge beeped, "I have to go, it's may turn to relief Brook on ship's guard."

As he left Yang heard a voice behind her, "Really? He doesn't even look human!" She then turned to see her mother and in a moment Yang used haki to harder her weapons, "What are you doing here!"

Raven then removed her mask, "Well know with so many animals from another planet running around I have to protect my world by killing them!"

Yang's eyes gasped, "THAT'S WHY YOU LEFT ME AND DAD! YOU'RE A FUCKING RACIST!"

Raven then said, "No I just like my own specie, something the beast used to trick me into his bed! Then worst tricked me in to birthing a freak like you!"

Yang roared her aura flaring around, "FUCKING FOREVER KNIGHT!" She then charged to try and hit her!

Raven vanished by jumping back into a portal and appearing behind yang her weapon drawn and its blade green using wing dust she slashed the air sending out a wind black that hit Yang on the back cutting her hair a little shorter and knocking her back.

Yang out up to see a fist fall of her hair on the ground and she roared, "NO ONE TOUCHES THE HAIR!"

Yang then punched the fire firing off a large beam which Rave avoid by opening another portal so it went out in the portal and came out behind her Knocking yang back over.

Rave rolled her eyes, "See how weak you are? It's the beast part of you! But you can fix that I've made a special device that turns whoever is hit by it in to a human, no more Aliens! No more faunus! No more fake humans like your dad!" She then pulled out the DNA changing gun! "Now hold still while mommy use it to remove all that crap form your beast of a father!"

Yang then raored her aura and semblance flaring brightly as in a blink of an eye she was on top of her mother and ripped the gun form her hand and crushed it.

Yang then vanished and appeared behind Raven and punched her in the back of the head sending her flying across into one of beacon's building!"

As raven got up Yang reappeared in front of it, "Let me show you something I got form, that knowledge of the earth human, on how to use your aura to boost all your abilities! Now normal I can only use it to boost my punches but when I'm fucking pissed I can use it just fine with the rest!"

Raven swung her sword sending out another air blade by Yang vanished and appeared behind Raven and punched her in the back but this time when Raven was about to Land Yang was in front of her and she kicked her racist mother in the head!

Raven dropped her blade as she hit the ground Yang then stepped on the sword blade shattering it, she then got in to a boxing pose hopping in place a little, "you should see ruby using this speed boost crap, she looks like she is in two place at once!"

Raven got up and pulled form her sheave a hidden shorter sword red and covered in flames as she went to slash but Yang closed her eyes and avoid every swing at super human speeds.

Yang smiled, "you're not hitting me I'm so pissed my haki skills have shoot so fair up I can see what you're going to do five moments ahead, and the best apart is this isn't something only earthlings can do any race can learn it."

Yang then hit the sword making it shatter in before hitting her mother in the face with a left hook! Raven then hit another wall and fell over looking to have been knocked out.

Yang 's aura then went down and she put a hand on her hip, "I really wish this planet had hate crime laws. I Guess assault will have to do. "she then turned to leave only for Raven to pull out a hidden blade powered by Ice dust and try to slash her but Yang side stepped it and gave an off handed back hand to her mother really knocking her out.

Yang felt her hair, "Now I need to restyle it for a shorter look, I guess knock length will have to do."

Yang then walked over to Raven and held out the badge making a pair of energy cuffs appear around Raven's arms, "Raven you're under arrest!"

Meanwhile in a corn field just outside of the main city.

Ruby was looking at a scarecrow and crossed her arms looking a little ticked, "you evil bastard!"

The scarecrow then revealed himself to be roman, "they aren't honoring the plumber union so I have to hid till blast off. So how would think to look for me here?"

Ruby then got closer and whispered, "and how do you sleep at night?"

Roman then whispered back, "happily next to you."

Ruby then blushed red pulled up her hood and turned her around, "Smooth former criminal!"

Roman then chuckled and he said, "the best part is no one on this world knows what the wizard of oz is. So no jokes."

Ruby then chuckled, "tell me about it Yang is so frustrated, eveyr tiem she makes a joke no one gets it unless they've been to earth."

Roman chuckled, "Now red you might want to leave don't want no attention drawn to the location."

Ruby blinked, "why I'm half alien, and I'm in a corn field worst thing is they'll ask me not to beat some of the plants down to make a pattern in it."

Roman rolled his eyes, "really? They'll think you're making a crop circle? That's just racist."

Ruby crossed her arms, "tell me about it!"

A farmer then came out with a gun and said "GET OUT OF HERE ALIEN! YOU WILL NOT MAKE A CRICLE IN MY CROP!"

Ruby then looked pissed and left yelling, "YOU SIR ARE A RACIST!" she then ran off at super speed leaving rose petals behind.

To be continued.

Yuuka then showed up and said, "welcome to yuuka's corner! It's we are finally post war. Now starts a few chapters of tying up loose ends before we move on. Now Welcome Weiss."

Weiss then walked in smiling and waving "thank you for having me on the show, Now as I know what the first two questions are, no I haven't made up with winter, and no I haven't contacted my father or little brother. "

Yuuka then sighed as she through two note cards away, "Why does everyone like to beat me to the punch! Ok last question knowing your dad do you think he'll do something against the 'aliens' "

Weiss crossed her arms, "I'll do something against them then he'll trigger a war with atlas and the empire, the empire will win Atlas will fall and I hope Akihisa will let me be the one to throw him in jail."

Weiss then got up and left saying, "Now I'm joining Naruto and my harem sisters rule the next omake!"

Omake end

Omake two

Penny was waking up in side one of the two ships, bed rooms she was stretching and smiled as she looked to the still sleeping Rex, Mea, Tearju and, Ayumi

Penny then smiled and said, "this was the best chose I ever made"

Penny then smiled brightly and went back to snuggling up against rex like the rest of the girls, "best thing ever."

End omake.


	113. post war part Two!

The next day in veil.

Weiss was walking with Nana, Momo, Hinata and Naruto, people stepped away from Naruto in fear.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "It's being back on my fucking home planet!" He then noticed a large number of robotic soldiers Naruto then said, "and puppets why the hell not!"

At that point Weiss's father Jacque Schnee then walked out and said, "How care you shame the family name like this Weiss!"

Weiss then said, "you mean my name? you married in to it you have no claim to the name, and if you don't' like me well you won't have to see me! In a week we are taking off and leaving this racist hell hole!"

Jacque then snapped his fingers making ten mecha appear, "No you will be locked in your room for the rest of your life for this shame!"

Naruto then held out his right hand making a fire sword and in five second visible swings at nothing but air the mecha fell apart in to thousands of little pieces, as did the robots.

Jacque growled and looked at Naruto and said, "you listen here you beast!" Naruto then growled his eyes glowing red as a chakra arm came off one of his tailed and grabbed and squeezed Jacque like he was nothing, "No you listen here! I'm not beast! I am a devilman! And You just broke the number one rule of the universe Don't piss off devilmen!"

The arm then snapped him around the city streets like a rag doll people were watching in horror Faunus were cheering and screaming with Joy, "GO DEVILMAN!"

Weiss was crying and fanning herself, "I've never been this happy in my life!"

Naruto then dropped him to the ground bloody and beaten but alive and smiled as he crossed his arms, "thank you thank! I only wish I could do this to all the racists." And at that point all the remnant humans screamed and ran.

Hinata petted Naruto's shoulder and said, "that'll do Naruto, that'll do!"

Nana and Momo cheered and said, "Why to go Naruto!"

Weiss then jumped on Naruto and kissed him deeply before saying, "I've never been more attracted to you."

Meanwhile.

Team CRDL were around Akihisa who turned the dial of the omnitrix, "I'm not even going to try for you guys any form I have is better then you raciest dicks!" He then became snare-oh!

Dove then tried to stab him only for the sword ot go through and for Snare-oh's left fist to extend and punch him in to a stone wall of a building, "Hollow body nothing to stab!"

Sky charged in to try and chop him with his axe but bandages wrapped around him and slammed him into the ground before Snare-oh's bandages used Sky to hit and knock out Russel.

Cardin then tried to run but Snare-oh's fingers grow grabbed him then slammed him around like he was a rag doll. "there's a pun in here but Your guys aren't worth it!"

He then turned to a girl named Velvet on the round and he returned to human form, "Need a hand miss?"

Velvet blinked in confusion as she took it, "Ok Mr. Alien!"

Akihsia then said, "my name is Akihisa and come on you know my little sisters Yang and Ruby."

Velvet then said," yeah the secret aliens!"

Akihsia crossed his arms, "So they were your friends and now they aren't because they are different?"

Velvet blinked and her eyes widen before she looked down and mopped away, "I have become what I hate!"

Akihisa then turned to ironwood who pulled out his gun saying, "Hand over your watch!"

Akihisa blinked and in a moment touched the dial and Ironwood found himself lifted in to the air by his right metal side thanks to Loadstar.

Loadstar then slammed him in to walls and said, "Why is there always one person who wants my watch on every planet I got dam visit!?"

As ironwood was slammed around helplessly by Loadstar's control over metal he said, "also there is a recorder in this thing! You holding me a gun point trying to take my watch as been record I will show it to your government and the galactic empire that will be mine! Or in short you just made Atlas declare war on the rest of the universe!"

Loadstar then slammed Ironwood into the ground knocking him out, "Xenophobic ass!"

Meanwhile in the ship!

Zastin was on monitor duet when Ruby and Yang came in showing Team JNPR around when the report of ironwood trying to steal the omnitrix came on the monitors.

Yang then blinked and said, "well, Atlas is doomed!"

Jaune then asked, "What?"

Ruby then said, "the omnitrix belongs to big brother the heir to most of the known universe which is in this empire. The current ruler Gid or as Lala calls her dad, doesn't take kindly to someone trying to steal form his empire."

Nora then blinked and said, "So?"

Ren face palmed, "Nora Ironwood declared war on the rest of the universe so all the universe is coming to take down Atlas."

Nora gasped and said, "Ruby you guys are invading Atlas?"

Ruby, yang and Zastin then screamed, "WOW RACIEST!" Nora then gasped as yang said, "It's war! Invasion would mean we started it by attack for no reason!"

Nora was shaking and said, "So sorry!"

Nora then backed up in to something and turned around to see Brook who said, "hello!" Nora then fainted.

Ren also fainted.

Jaune then blinked as he caught a fainting Pyrrha, "Well I've seen it all now!"

Nora then woke up and said, "I had a nightmare about a living skeleton!" Brook then said, "Miss I eat a devil fruit that mutated me so I can't die so long as there is enough of me! But if this is enough I would hate to see too little no bones about it yohoho!"

Nora was pale, "so sorry sir!"

Brook then said, "then by chance would you show me your panties!" in a moment Nora's hammer hit Brook's head giving him a giant lump as she ran out saying, "PERVERT SKELETON!"

Ren then woke up saw Brook getting up and fainted again.

Ruby then sighed and said, "I'll give Atlas an hour till it falls, which will delay take off another week! I have to go tell Roman he has longer to wait in the corn field now." She then walked away. 

Yang then crossed her arm, "I really just want to get back earth, were I'm not judge by racist!"

Jaune then blinked and said, "Wait you girls aren't staying."

Yang then said, "look at it through me Blake, and Ruby's eyes way stay at a place where everyone hates you for just being different? And from Weiss eyes why would she want to stay and be a puppet for her dad with no free will or control over her life? Earth solves those problems and plus no more grimm no more need for hunters and huntress. But earth still needs it's heroes everything ends up there."

Pyrrha then got up and said, "Jaune I had this nightmare about a skeleton that was alive!" Brook then jumped in front of her face and screamed, "SHOW ME YOUR PANTIES!""

Pyrrha then jumped behind Jaune shaking and said, "Protect me!"

Meanwhile In the corn field.

Roman then said, "great another week in the corn field! Red could you may scratch my nose while here?"

Ruby then scratched it and said, "I know I don't like it either"

The farmer then came out and said, "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY FIELD YOU GOT DAM DIRTY ALIEN BITCH!"

Ruby then pulled out Crimson Rose and shoot the farmer knocking him out. "I regret nothing!"

Roman then said, "I've never felt closer to you red."

To be continued.

Yuuka then popped up in a new Green Kimono with the omnitrix symbol on the right breast and said, "Welcome all to Yuuka's corner!"

Yuuka gave a spin as she pulled out a folding fan and said, "Well We have another war to deal with now, which let's face it it'll me more of an attack. But let's see who we have to day!" 

On a monitor Death the kid showed up and said, "this inter dimensional chat thing Lala made works, who know. Anyway nice to be back!" 

Yuuka smiled and said, "Hi kid how's Crona and Lady?" 

Death the kid, "Crona is doing just fine, we even got married as for Lady well she's started walking and talking!" He then fell over on his hands and knees, "But she won't say daddy, yet! I don't know how to deal with it If daddy is her ninth word!""

Yuuka fanned herself, "You'll never change Kid!" Kid then got up

On the monitor Lady walked in and hugged her dad's leg and said "Dada!" Kid's eyes then light up and hugged her, "she said dada! And it's her eight word that's my baby girl!" He then hugged her happily.

Little baby lady just laughed and giggled.

Crona then walked in and said, "They're going to be like this for the next 8 minutes. Tell Akihsia ten thousand thanks for killing my sister Salem for me! I already rehandled Medusa! Bye!" She then turned on the feed.

Yuuka then blinked and said. "Well there goes my guest, Well I guess I'll take the time to make announcement. First off the else were on Remnant omakes will be replaced with the return of Paradox's guide to the multiverse, which will now be hosted by his daughter sunflower as he is unable to reappear in our universe"

Yuuka then said, "And the story has added two more arcs to itself. Now roll the paradox's guide to the multiverse."

End omake.

Start of omake two.

sunflower was standing on a roof top looking down at a version of Ben dressed in an ouran highschool uniform, "hello all Welcome to my dad's guide to the multiverse this serial we'll follow around Ben of universe 152118114."

Ben was walking alone as Sunflower said, "this Ben after the end of the time war found himself in an alternate version of earth were ouran is real and no one knows his name so he hides in plain side while working with the host club to try and find a way home."

The ouran Ben then ran in too, Kyoya who said, "Ben something strange is going on!"

Ben then said, "so what else is new?" Renge then ran out and hugged them both and happily said, "Good morning my dare friends isn't it just a wonderful morning!"

She then happily skipped away humming!

Ben then shivered, "Ok that's a new level of weird!"

Kyoya then adjusted his glasses, "I know I think I peed a little!"

As they made it to school they notice everyone who wasn't part of the host club was acting the opposite as they normally would. 

Kyoya then said, "I'm at a lost ben. I can't think of one of our enemies that could do this thing! As some of your old enemies keep appearing do you know anyone who could do this?"

Ben then thought for a moment, "there was this hypnotist I fought when I was ten he could make anyone do anything, he even made me his minion by making sleep walk to follow his orders. But he is mind control not personality change."

Kyoya then said, "Well it's the only lead we have"

Someone then offered Honey cake and he said, "No thank you I don't want any cake!"

Ben and Kyoya then jumped into eachother's arms and screamed in terror!

Omake to be continued.


	114. Pre-time war part one!

The next day in veil.

While everyone was buzzing on Atlas fall within Ten minutes of the war Gaara and Blake were walking holding hands.

People moving out of their way, Making Blake roll her eyes, "Got dam it!, I want off this planet!"

Gaara then said, "I know dear I know Let's find Naruto!"

They then found Naruto sitting on a bench on reading a manga which made Blake and Gaara jump back.

Blake was hiding behind Gaara," every time he reads one of those he gets so new way to hurt someone!"

Naruto then put the book away and said, "I read it for the stories I swear to you. Now what is this thing you need of me?"

Gaara then cleared his through, "you need you to use your upgrade version of flying thunder god galactic warp to get us back to my village."

Naruto raised an eye brow, 'us? You're going Blake?"

Blake then said, "yeah and my bags are packed in my d-dialer, I love Gaara and I want to be with him especially after recent changes" she then pointed to a ring on a wedding ring finger and Naruto clapped.

Naruto then said, "Didn't think you had the guts Gaara" He then stood up and said, "you sure you don't want to say Goodbye to your teammate's Blake?"

Blake then looked down, 'I'm not good with goodbyes I left a video, they'll understand!"

Naruto then wrapped a tail around one of Gaara's arms and one of Blake's arms as he made hand signs, "Ok Galactic warp jutsu!" the three then vanished in red light and reappeared on roof of the kazekage tower.

One of the guards turned with a sword in hand before bowing, "lord Kazekage."

Gaara then said, "At ease!" he then walked with Blake to the door reading into the tower.

Naruto then made hand signs, "good luck you two love birds." He then vanished and appeared in the ship next to Weiss, Hinata Momo and Nana.

The four girls then looked at him and said, "Were have you been?"

Naruto then said, "Simple Gaara and Blake are eloping and they asked me for transport!" the four girls all then all gave a collective gasp!

Yang then walked in and said, "What are we gasping about?"

Weiss then said, "Blake and Gaara are eloping!"

Yang then covered her mouth and gasped, "this is the mother of all gossip!" she then pulled out her d-dialer and said, "Most galactic tweet this!" She then walked away.

Weiss then crossed her arms, "well then Boyfriend harem sister let's head off to atlas, I want to mock my jailed father!"

She then heads off and they followed her.

Meanwhile.

Ruby was walking in vail when Blake's parents showed up. Kali then said, "ruby your one of our Daughter's teammates and friends right?"

Ruby nodded and said," yeah?"

Ghira then said, "do you know where she is then? We've been looking for her everywhere."

Ruby then notice an alert for her D-dialer, "wait that's yang I got this thing set to make a special sound for her!" she then opened it up, "oh Yang's sharing news That Gaara asked Blake to Marry him so they ran off to his home planet!"

Kali then fainted into her husband's arms. Ghira then growled not liking the news, Ruby then slowly moved away, "well I hate an appointment in a corn field!" She then ran off leaving behind rose petals.

Once at the corn Field she spotted sunflower talking with Roman.

Sunflower then said, "three days, that's how long you been playing scarecrow Roman how are you doing it?"

Roman then said, "The worst part is the dam birds!" a Raven than land on his shoulder, and the bird yelled "Nevermore!"

Sunflower shivered as it flew away, "that was just creepy!"

Roman then said, "and that one comes so regularly I know it's three when it lands on my shield and says that!"

Ruby then walked up slowly, "Hi!" She said nervously and in a moment sunflower hugged Ruby, "that's sunflower to you! Miss pulled my son out of his dark place and gave him hope, and is going to make me the cutest little grandbabies!"

Ruby was redder then her hood at the last part, "BABIES!"

Roman then said, "Mom your embarrassing the Red."

Sunflower then let go of ruby, "I can't help it as a time walking I've meet my grandbabies before you two have had them, and they are just super cute!"

Ruby then held her hand out and said, "NO SPOILERS!" Sunflower then left saying" besides I'm need elsewhere Eon restart the Time war!" she then vanished.

Ruby blinked, "and what does that mean!?"

In a moment ruby heard a laugh and turned to see what looked like a white haired red eyed version of Akihsia dress in red.

Roman jumped off the post and said, "Albedo I take it!"

Albedo laughed and slammed down on his dial becoming Fourarms and in moments he went ultimate!

Ruby pulled out crescent Rose as Roman became a Geist and merged into the stones below the ground making a red version of a Geist stone form pop out of the ground.

Roman then charged with a punch only for Albedo's ultimate Fourarms to punch the stone fist with its three right arms and smash it.

Roman then backed away, "well that was stupid!"

Ruby then charged at high speed with her scythe, only for the blade to shatter on contact! And for Ruby to rub backwards to avoid a punch, "Not as stupid as that!"

Albedo then smirked as he changed from ultimate Fourarms to Heatblast and began to fire off fireballs rapidly and randomly setting the corn field on fire!

Roman then said, "why would he change he was winning!" Ruby then face palmed and said, "Me stupid! His brain is wired opposite as big brother whatever big brother would do he does the opposite! Quick turn into a Grimm that can fly!"

Roman then left the stones making them fall as he morphed form Geist to griffon.

In moments Albedo change from Heatblast too normal four arms and in moments Ruby fired on Albedo hitting him in the chest! "Big brother would have chosen speed or flight! Now something strong!"

Roman turned into a beowolf and Albedo got up and became Jetray and fired an eye beam, only for Roman to charge right through it. His voodoo dolls fall out as he got close and smashed Jetray's head with a double axe handle making Albedo return too normal and pass out.

In a moment albedo vanished as roman returned to human form and asked, "How did he just vanish?"

At what point a time portal opened up and Ruby said, "your mom just mentioned another time war!"

She then pulled out a replacement blade form her d-dialer and began to repair her weapon, "Well Eon wants to mess with us let's run through it! Before the racist farmer shows up!" she then shouldered her weapon and pulled Roman in with her!

To be continued.

Omake

Yuuka show up, and said, "and welcome to our pre-time war two parter! The tiem war will officially begin in two chapters till then enjoy the pre for it! "

Sunflower then showed up and said, "I don't know what's worst the badbens! OR the Ogre version of Akihisa's horror hunger!" She then vanished just as she came!"

Yuuka's eye twitched, "and my omake has been crashed!"

Yang then walked in and said, "Let's not forget about Blake getting married, Desertcat all the way! That's right I made a ship name for Gaara and Blake!" She then put on sunglasses and said, "deal with it!" she then left.

Yuuka growled, "Second crasher! Can I just have my omake!"

Taiyang then walked in and said, "rule of funny, and rule of three for comedy!" He then walked by the Camera and said, " to my ex-mother in law and Akira and Akihsia's grandmother I can explain don't' kill me when I get back to earth!" He then left.

Yuuka then said, "Kaoru do kill him! Now I'm out of time! See you next time!"

End omake.

Omake two.

Sunflower then said, "let's rejoin ouran Ben where we last left him. The omake then started

In one of ouran's bath's rooms

Kyoya was washing his face, "Honey not wanting Cake! Clearly being part of the host club is protecting form the personality flips, only delaying it!"

Ben was looking through his aliens, "Yeah!" soon he slammed down on the dial and became Ghost freak. And said, "I'm going to go sneak around and see if I can't found out what caused this, But I have a job for you."

Kyoya then said, "what's that?"

Ghostfreak said, "What ever the change they are still themselves you know everyone well enough to know what ticks them off, use this tick them off and try to shock them back into being themselves."

Ben then turned invisible.

Kyoya then ran out to the dark magic club who instead of being creepy and thinking they could do real magic where happily talking about a book.

Kyoya then yelled, "MAGIC ISN'T REAL!" in a moment there creepy robes where back and they chased him saying "ATTACK THE NOUN BELIEVER!"

Kyoya smiled and ran off, "IT WORKS!"

Meanwhile with Ben.

He flew to the roof to see Eon vanishing in to a portal, "What the hell is this about!" He then saw a tablet and picked it up, "Looks magical? I wonder what it says!"

In a moment he turned the dial to become Greymatter to begin decoding it, "let's see here by the name of this spill personalities shall be reversed, by this spells name backwards they return. Ok now let's see the name wait how do you say that?"

Greymatter then said, "I think it's pronounced backwards as musrorter"

In a moment everyone in the school glow pink and returned too normal.

In the school Kyoya was happily hugging the other hosts, "so great to have you guys back to normal!"

Back on the roof Greymatter spotted Paradox and said, "come along Ben we have another time war to get you too!"

End omake


	115. Going ape in Space part one!

After entering the portal Ruby and Roman where walking in what looked like an empty space station.

Roman looked around and notice a bank that read " star city bank so we're in part of the dc universe cluster."

Ruby looked confused so Roman explained, "simple red remember how I did some universe travel work for my grandfather?" Ruby nodded so Roman explained, "the multiverse is a ranked in clusters and when cluster touch you get a cross cluster. I home universe is part of so many clusters it's one of 1000 wonder universe."

Ruby then nodded and said, "ok so how do you know we're in this dc cluster place?"

Roman point to the bank, "Star city is always a city in the worlds of this cluster as either a space station or just an earth city. This is space station version a rare one."

Ruby then shouldered her scythe and said, "ok dear so what can we expect to see here?"

Roman then said, "Your classic American superhero stuff. Spandex crazy outfits secret identities you know the drill you're a tv bug."

At that moment robotic gorillas with gatling guns for hands surrounded them and said, "all hail gorilla grodd!"

Ruby blinked and said, "Awesome!" She then charged out in supper speed slashing one in half as she said, "I'm fighting robotic apes!"

Roman rolled his eyes as he morphed into a baorbatusk and went in to a spin dash smashing one!

Then a quick blur came in running around the robotic apes sucking them up into a funnel.

Ruby stopped running and looked at it and said, "why did I think of that?"

In a moment a 30-foot-tall, giant woman in an amazon style leopard outfit appeared Ruby new the face anywhere and said, "Yuuko?" as the giant woman clapped her hands together slowly smashing the robots she looked to them.

Giganta then said, "how do you know who I am?"

Roman then returned to human form and said, "because my name is Roman you know my grandfather paradox form your time in the time war."

Giganta then returned too normal and said, "come on out dear there friendly." In a moment a blur appeared and stopped revealing a boy in a red suit his ash brown hair handing out of his red mask which had eye and mouth wholes, a red body suit, he had a yellow lightning bolt shaped belt and bands around his red gloves yellow boats and a lightning bolt symbol on his chest.

Ruby's eyes widen as she ran around the guy at super speed, "Wait I know you anywhere Akihisa!"

The dc universe version of Akihisa looked confused and said, "it's the flash and how do you know me and why do you have the same power as me?"

Ruby's eyes sparkled as she said, "My name's Ruby, and in my universe my big brother!"

The Flash Akihsia blinked in confusion and rubbed the back of his head, "well didn't see that coming," he then looked down to see the rose petals around the area, "You leave behind flower petals? You need to do something about that like maybe throwing a match behind you to burn them or something."

Ruby's eyes were sparkling at a version of her big brother with the same powers as her.

Yuuko then looked up and lowered her high to 20 feet, at the dome she starred, "this is my worst case battle!"

In a moment more robotic gorilla's appeared chanting all hail grodd.

Yuuko then punched the ground smashing a few.

Roman just turned into a Geist and took over one and used it's gatling gun arm to fire on the rest!

Ruby was rubbing around slashing them to piece with her scythe at high speed.

Akihsia was running around stopping in front of robots then running again tricking them into shooting each other.

Akihsia laughed to himself as he appeared leaning over a lamb pole and said, "Now those are some dumb robots."

A robot that lost it's gatling gun arm then charged at Akihsia's form behind only for Akihsia to vibrate really fast and touch the machine making it shake till it fell apart, " and not but together well either!"

Akihisa then stopped shaking.

Roman jumped out of the robotic ape and turned into a nuckelavee, stretched out one of his arms and gave a slap whacking a large number of the machines in the air to the right were Giganta caught them and crushed them in her hands

Roman's horse head then said, "Remind me to thank…" the sentence was then finished by the rider head saying, "Shinji for that one!"

Ruby then fired a blast form her scythe destroying the last robot's head apart and said, "yes that was an arm version of gum gum whip!"

Roman then returned to human form and said, "Ok local guys mind telling us what's going on while robotic apes aren't trying to kill us?"

Akihisa then said, "Well you see now this mutated Gorilla with super human intelligent named Grodd built his own space ship came up here built an army of robots by uploading a virus into the city's robotics factor. Took it over and load all the people into the zoo."

Giganta then said, "So we kind of got blast up here to take it back."

Roman put a hand on his head, "Well doesn't get any more comic book then that! I mean this is what would happen if planet of the apes meets lost in space!"

Akihsia then said, "I know right!?"

Ruby then said, "Well we're part of it now so we'll help! Plus, I just want to fight beside a version of my big brother with the same power as me!"

More robots then charged at them and Roman turned into a Beringels and said, "Well as we're going ape why not!" He then smashed one with a double axe handle punch before grabbing one robotic ape and used it to smash another before banging his chest.

Akihisa laughed as he ran around in a large circle making the robotic apes heads spin around as they tried to lock on to him, "Going ape! That's funny!"

Too robotic gorilla's heads then fell off as they were unscrewed making the bodies shut down. The Flash then said, "this guys are driving me Bananas!"

Ruby then held her stomach and stopped running to laughed as she said, "you guys are killing me!" one of the robotic apes was about to fire but she pointed crescent rose at it and shoot it first.

Giganta was laughing a little as she stepped on a large group of them, "come on let's fight are way to the zoo!" She then looked up to make sure there was a lot of space between her head and the dome, "and I better watch the dome!"

Roman then morphed to nevermore and flapped his wings shooting out his feathers at a large number of them destroying them. "ok let's go fight a talking ape, I mean honestly this is just weird!"

Giganta then looked up and said, "How do you think I feel I have to watch the roof as not to brake it and kill us all! This is the worst nightmare of a giant!"

Akihsia was ran around for a second before stopping and holding up a screw driver as robots fell apart, "At least there is a lot of stuff to work with"

Ruby laughed as she slashed another one holding her stomach, "See this are the moments I love! Fighting beside my big brother when he's wise cracking!"

Akihsia then said, "I get that but I honestly don't see the resemblance?" Ruby then ran up behind one of the robots and tapped its shoulder.

The robot then turned and while it wasn't looking she slashed it in half and laughed.

Akihisa then said, "Now I see!"

Yuuko looked over to a glass domed zoo where she could see people in cages and she said, "we're close guys! Let's just keep fighting!"

Ruby then slashed another robot in half as she said, "keep going ape on the robots got it!"

Akihisa then said, " I feel with all the jokes we're just monkeying around at this point!" he then touched another and vibrated making the robot fall apart.

Roman rolled his eyes as he turned into a beowolf and slashed one in half, "So many jokes primate jokes!"

Giganta then said "what it's cute." 

To be continued.

Yuuka then popped up, "Welcome to yuuka's corner ok next chapter will officially start the time war, but I want to let you all know once the tiem war is over we will still have a few things to do on remnant before we move on. "

Yuuka then cleared her throat" ok on to the omake, First welcome back to the story Giganta Yuuko who has her own story called Giganta Yuuko Kinoshita by Seekerofjustice. Check it out it's nice."

Yuuka then said, "Now to days guest is.."

Before she could Finish Maka and Stinger showed up.

Maka shouldered her little brother's scythe form and said, "Got to make this fast, we're back to help with the time war. We've been busy around the clock."

Stinger then said, "and for your what's new in death city question dad started dating Blair the cat!"

The two siblings then vanished as fast as they appeared.

Yuuka then dropped her cards and said, "No more time traveling guest! They are all just smart asses!"

She then got up and said, "roll the next omake!"

End omake.

Omake two start.

Sunflower showed up in the middle of a maze garden to see a version of Akihsia dressed in grey pants a white long sleeve shirt red vest white gloves wearing a large green hat.

He was drinking tea with a cane beside him as he said, "So your paradox daughter he spoke about you ever time we had tea miss Sunflower."

Sunflower then said, "yes but I have something to ask you Madhatter Akihisa, I need you to join us for the time war!"

The mad hatter then spans his cane making it become an axe with a logn handle and a heart shaped blade, " then I akihsia Yoshi the judge jury and executioner of wonder land the mad hatter am at your service! But you most promise I'll be back to have tea with me and yuuko's daughter!"

Sunflower then said, "I promise." She then opened a portal and mad hatter Akihsia walked through.

Sunflower then looked out past the forth wall "this is my last omake see the replacement next chapter. Bye see you in the time war!"

End omake.


	116. Going ape in space part two!

In star city Ruby and The Flash version of Akihisa were running at high speed with robotic apes charging after them only for them to grab something then run the other way within moments a wire slashing the robotic apes to shreds.

the two then stopped and gave each other a high five. 

Moments later a large robotic gorilla showed up it had tank treads instead of legs it had four robotic arms and stood about 20 feet tall the arms look to be on stretching metallic tubs.

one of the four arms then stretched to smash them only for a human sized Yuuko then run out and become 25 feet tall and grab it and use it to pull the Robot to her where she elbowed it's head off.

As the head came off it revealed a cockpit in the chest were gorilla Grodd was piloting.

The other three arms then punched her in the head making the giant woman fall over on to the street. 

Giganta got up rubbing her jaw, "Ouch! Grodd!" 

Roman was watching so he turning into a small jellyfish like grimm float over too ruby and said, "Red I have a plan get this ape busy."

Ruby nodded as she noticed the Flash version of her brother Run around yelling at Grodd making the arms stretch out to punch him only for him to run away.

Ruby then got a bright idea as she joined she and the Flash where on opposite ends of the street yelling "HERE MONKEY MONKEY!"

Grodd growled, "Monkeys have tails!" his robots' arms then continued to stretch and smash around only to stop when Grodd notice that while trying to smash to two super speed holders.

his robots two set of arms had gotten tied up and where no useless! His eyes widen ad Giganta got up and ripped off the knot of metal and used it as a make shift hammer to hit his mocha's torso making it fall over!

The tank dreads rotate allowing the robot to get up it only had two arms and Grodd was holding his injured head, he then doubled the straps holding him in as he put on a helmet with a built in air tank, "If I can't win with my machine I'll let the void of space hand it!"

in a moment one of the arms was about to stretch and hit the dome braking it! "enjoy dying from lax of air hairless apes!"

But before he could a white grimm mask appeared on the chest and roman's voice said, "I don't think so!" in a moment the arm which was only a few feet away from the dome came back down and ripped Grodd out of the cockpit!

ruby smiled, "I get it dear you turned into a Geist to hijack the robot!" She then jumped for joy, "and the good guys win!"

Grodd was struggling, "NO! MY BEST LAID PLANS! FOLLOWED BY YOU DANG DIRTY HUMANS! LET ME GO YOU DIRTY HAIRLESS FREAK!"

Roman then said, "me a freak? Have you looked in the mirror lately?" He then handed the Ape to Giganta.

Giganta then ripped out a street light and used it to tie up Grodd so he couldn't move, "And you're going back to your cell."

Grodd then said, "I at least demand to go back to the zoo! The foods better there!"

In a moment the Giant woman set the talking ape on top of a building and returned to human size, "ok now let's go get the people out of the zoo!"

in a moment Maka holding Stinger's weapon form, showed up out of a portal. Giganta waved, "Hi guys haven't' seen you sense the time war!"

Maka smiled, "yeah well another one is going on and we need help..."

before Maka could finish Giganta said, "Sorry got too much local responsibilities for it." The flash then said, "Same here!"

Ruby was jumping for guy as Roman came out of the giant robot, "what about us? I want to travel the multiverse chasing bad guys!" She then grabbed Roman, " and were I go Roman goes!"

Stinger then said, "why not!" he then opened a portal.

Ruby then hugged the flash, "It was fun fighting crime with my big brother who had the same powers as me."

the flash then hugged back, "And even if it was just for a day I'm happy I got to meet my little sister."

ruby smiled as she grabbed Roman and pulled him through the portal and Maka and Stinger ran in after them leaving it close.

the flash Akihisa then looked to Yuuko and said, "Well this turned into one bananas adventure."

Yuuko laughed covered her mouth and said, "yeah we went totally ape in space." Akihsia then laughed as they moved along to set the people trapped in the zoo free.

On top of the building Grodd sighed, "I don't know what's worse losing or the puns!"

Meanwhile in another universe.

Roman, Ruby Maka and Stinger land in a ruined city filled with eon's minions.

They could see Mad Hatter Akihsia using his heart axe to easily slash the machines heads off while smiling insanely and saying "Off with your heads!"

They also spotted a Ben in an ouran school uniform and slammed down on the dial becoming Echo echo as they multiplied and fired off a sonic shattering the machines.

ruby held her scythe spinning and swinging as she ran cutting the minions of eon to pieces, "Let's go team paradox!"

Roman rolled his eyes as he turned into a nevermore and flapped his wings shooting out the giant blade like feathers destroying a large group of machines, "Well might as well join in."

Maka then point Stinger at a large group of eon's minions and said, "Space tiem magic time ray!" one beam then fired speeding up the robot's aging till they grow too rusty to move."

Stinger then said, " I missed this big sister!"

Maka then said, " yeah but when this is over with we need to stop by Akihisa's world! I need my Miharu!"

Mad Hatter Akihsia then morphed his weapon into a spear with a diamond shaped spear head as he stabbed a robot in the head and used the spear as a level to rip it off, "I'm having a bitching time!"

the echo Echo ouran ben's then came back together and turned into Atomix and punched the ground send out a quake that opened op a fissure in the ground the swallowed a large number of Eon's minions. "Be gone toy soldiers!"

In a moment Eon showed up and beside him was Nega Ben and Nega Akihisa, the two Nega Omnitrix wielders then jumped down to join the battle on behalf of Eon!

Nega Ben becoming a grey colored Humungousaur and Nega Akihisa becoming his version of way big!

To be continued.

On a state stood in the beach, Eiko her bio-weapon outfit morphed into a black bikini, next to her was Squid girl in her white one piece and they had mics in their hands.

Eiko then said, " ok everyone I'm Eiko and you all know Ika my loving girlfriend. We're taking over Yuuka's corner for the time war!"

Ika then smiled and said, "yeah Nice to be back in one of this!" the crowd then cheered.

Eiko then said, "ok then first up we have a video form the Flash Akihisa!"

behind them a screen popped up and the flash Akihsia popped up and said, "hi I just want to say I love my Girlfriend Yuuko. And I enjoyed having a little sister even if it was just for a day. Shout out to my universe overseer Seekerofjustice you the man!" He then saluted as the video ended.

Ika then said, "Well he's fast that's for sure!" she then laughed at her own joke, "that joke was written by Takeru. Thanks buddy! You are the kraken best!"

Eiko then blow a kiss to the crowd and bowed making her technologic wings appear "and we're done here roll the with summer rose omakes."

end omake.

omake two.

In the ship Summer rose was watching some of the video of the Vytal festival and of yang being tricked into braking one of Mercury's robotic legs, "that that jerk!"

Yang then walked in and said, "I know I think I'm a magnet for them. But I honestly have to say I had a better time on earth! Less jerks. Lest raciest more fun! Well minus that freak Animo!" She then shivered, "Freak!"

Summer then looked away and said, 'I don't' even want to know!"

Weiss then walked in " ok who's talking about the parasite mushrooms in here!"

Yang then raised her hand, "Me! I still can't believe junior made paper dolls out of one!"

summer then said, "Please stop I need a moment!" she put her hand on her head, "so much to take in!"

End omake.


	117. Time war start!

On the battle field

Madhatter Akihsia appeared through a door that just appeared out of nowhere on Nega Akihsia's Waybig head

he span his weapon making it become a hammer tipped with a card suit club and in a moment he swung it with his right hand hitting the evil way big in the fin making it fal lover knocked out as it slowly returned to his human form.

The mad hatter just held out his hat making a parashot pop out. As he said, "It is the bomb to be the mad hatter!"

Roman watched with ruby just stunned and they said, "you know what we're not going to comment!" 

They then turned to look at Ouran Ben vs Nega ben.

Nega ben was a full-sized Humungousaur but ouran Ben turned into goop and slimed around him land on his back where he turned into Greymatter and hit a nerve making him pass out and turn to human form.

Greymatter then hopped off and turned back in to ouran Ben and dusted off his school uniform, "well That was easy! Brains meets browns!"

Mad hatter Akihsia then landed and looked confused, "Well now you don't expect to hear those words come out of a ben's mouth!"

Maka and Stinger were like wise blinking in shock. Stinger then said, "I don't know which one of you two freaks me out more!"

Maka then looked to her brother and said, "Well said little brother well said, Ok let's get back on the search for Eon!" Maka and stinger then entered soul resonance and said sat once, "Space time magic Space time track!"

in a moment Roman, Ruby, Maka Stinger, Mad hatter Akihisa and Ouran Ben found themselves in a black and white world.

It was dark gloomy raining a creepy castle in the background.

Ruby pulled up her hood and said, "and when slash where are we now?"

Stinger then said, "Readings show we're in a world where Akihisa is basically Frankenstein's monster brought back to life but his father who lives in the creepy castle on the hill"

Ruby shivered, "I've had my fill of undead things thank you!"

Roman then adjusted his hat and said, "while I'm a fan of old school horror movies how about we find Eon and get out of here?

A purple time ray could then be seen form the castle, Mad hatter pulled out an umbrella magically out of his hat and said, "Well looks like we're off to meet akistein!"

Ouran Ben become water hazard "yes before my uniform gets ruined in the rain!" 

Maka then lead the charge as he said, "A Ben with class now I've seen everything!"

Meanwhile in castle

a version of Akihisa who was in a damaged purple suit his skin was mix matched colors of green and blue held on by stiches he was missing his right arm as he used his left to throw a large metal table at Eon!"

Eon vanished and reappeared to avoid the attack, "Very clear Akistein using your dead body to avoid aging and rioting by my time rays! And using stone and metal of this place as a second advantage of them! You truly are an amazing monster not on the level as Ogrehisa but still amazing!"

Eon then summoned out a purple energy blade as Akistein kicked the ground making the floor below them brake sending Eon falling through to the floor below them.

the undead monster then jumped down after him saying, "HOW DARE YOU ATTACK ME IN MY OWN HOME!"

Akistien's fist hit Eon's mask midair rocketing him throw the ground floor into the basement were akistein land on his feet. He then jumped down to see Eon getting up his mask shattered his face bloody as he held it.

Around them the green slime covered the area Eon then looked at a jar of the stuff and grabbed it, "The slime the very thing that replaces your blood restoring life to your body! I have what I came for!"

He then vanished Making Akistein roar!

At the castle door team paradox froze in fear as stinger said, "Eon just left!"

Roman then breathed a sigh of relief, "so we don't have to fight alongside Frankenstein good! Let's get out of here!"

The team then vanished form the universe.

Inside Akistein was looking at the damage, "My dad is going to kill me….. well not like it's the first time I've been dead?" he then grabbed a shovel and walked off, "Well best go rig myself up a new arm!"

Meanwhile in the space time continuum stinger then said, "I got a scan Eon took revival slime!" everyone looked back confused as he said, 'It's a slime that reanimated decayed flesh! Akihisa was revived by a mix of lighting and his blood being replaced by the stuff."

Mad hatter Akihisa then pulled out a cup of tea form his hat putting the hat back on his head and drank the cup, "well, now isn't that delightfully maddening"

Ruby was shivering, "I don't' know whats creepier an undead version of my brother or what the hell the wonder land version just said."

ouran Ben returned too normal and said, "yes very creepy! But..." he then rubbed his Chin, "what would Eon want with something like that?"

Maka then said, "a Ben being the voice of reason why not? But it's Eon it could be for anything!"

Ruby was hugging Roman and shivering, "How about we land anything is better than the black and white world."

they then landed in a world where they spotted a version of Kouta sneaking around before in slamming down on a wrist watch and becoming Ghostfreak and vanishing form sight!

Ruby and Maka hugged and screamed, "NOT SAFE NOT SAFE!" They all then vanished again.

They all then land in a new world one that was damaged littered with dead human bodies and dead giant insects.

All of them burned to a crisp.

Roman adjusted his hat and span his cane around, "dare to tell us this place story Stinger?"

Stinger then said, "well my scans show this was a world were humanity tried to replace human soldiers with living bio-weapons the bugs were the results but like all products of made science they turned on their makers."

Ruby was shivering, "So who won?"

Stinger then said, "Sadly no one the humans tried a last ditch affect to win to win by making a bomb that's shock wave would destroy all things made by the hands of scientist. Viewing starting over in the dark ages was better than out. In the last moments it was confirmed here that human came to be by the hands of alien scientist as it destroyed them too." Stinger then sad.

Ouran Ben was looking at one of the bugs it didn't have an exoskeleton so this corps was clearly still in the larval phase. It was bigger than four arms, and head a mouth with like fifty rows of teeth. "This explains why he want that slime he wants to bring back this big bad bugs!"

Ruby saw the head of an adult it was massive shaped like armor for a big wolf it had to be Humungousaur sized at least it was just the head, and it had three large eyes made of multiple lens.

It's mouth clearly had multiple teeth, "Let's Find Eon before be brings on of this back? I don't want to fight a zombie giant Xenomorph!" 

The mad hatter turned his hammer back in to an axe and cut off a bug corpse head as he said, "Well that was fun!"

The ground then began to shake as a way big sized undead three fingered exoskeleton missing chunks busted form the ground.

Maka held Stinger, "Looks like Eon already remained one!"

to be continued.

Eiko and Ika appeared and screamed, "GIANT ZOMBIE BUG MONSTER!" they hugged and cried at it, "so creepy!"

They then calmed down and said, "Well welcome to this arcs version of Yuuka's former!"

Eiko then shivered, "why bugs?"

Ika then said, "Tell me about it! And it's a zombie! That makes it kraken worst!" She then looked out and said, "and instead of a guest we're talking about the worlds visit here in the time war."

Eiko then said, "Akistien's world isn't your normal monster movie world, and it's a strange place filled with all manner of creepy undead things. Like undead T-rexs!"

Ika then said, " Not as bad as undead giant bug monster!" She shivered.

Eiko then said, "and Kouta with the Omnitrix world he use it only for peeping! But what else is new!"

Ika then added, "only a little better than the giant bug zombie!" 

Eiko then nodded and said, "yes but Akistien was a big bad ass! Plus a smart Ben Ouran ben is the creepiest Ben ever because he's smart!" 

Ika then said, "ok roll omake!"

end omake.

Omake two start.

Summer was walking around the ship saying "Zwei come on Zwei where are you!" she then heard a bark and turned a corner and gasped and turned red as she looked away, "Zwei! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH ZED!"

Yang then walked by looked in and turned red, "Looks like making puppies! I didn't know Zwei was that adventurous! What will those puppies look like? "

end omake.


	118. Whole new omniverse!

On the world of dead humans and dead bugs.

The undead giant insect stood up it was way big high it looked like it at one point had four arms but all it had left was the one arm it used to dig it's self-free it's shell hard grey and dead. Missing pieces.

Its wings broken off its legs long thin grasshopper like legs with claws but one foot was missing the claws. It's head was like the other bugs wolf like with multiple rows of teeth. One of it's eyes had fallen out it roared.

Down below Team paradox were looking up at it.

Mad hatter Akihisa, "I've seen strange things but this is the strangest? I mean I'm so shocked I think I've gone temporally sane!"

Ouran Ben then looked at him and said, "well never heard that before!"

Roman adjusted his hat and held out his cane and fired a shot at it and said, "less talk more kill it!"

Ruby was using her scythe in gun mode, "DIE YOU DIRTY ZOMBIE BUG!"

the blast didn't do a thing as it brought its hand down to try and crush them Making Roman turn into a nevermore and grab Ruby and fly off.

Mad hatter drew a door with his cane making it real as he jumped into it and popped up on its head. Where he morphed his Cane into a hammer and hit it in its only eye making half of it hatter in to dust, "EYE POKE!"

The bug eye cracked making the zombie roar and trash around now more blind the never as the mad hatter jumped off holding his had making a parashot come out of it. "It is the bomb to be the mad hatter!"

Down below Ouran Ben as goop was sliming around one of its legs, "the shell is acid proof need to take this down from the inside need a crack!" He then found a crack and slimed into it in a moment the leg bust open bring the zombie down to his knees as Goo turned into Humungousaur.

In a moment Humungousaur became nano-mech and flow out of the way before timing back out to Ben on top of a building. "thank you ouran for making me smarter." He then pulled out a phone and took a picture of the downed zombie, "so the rest of the host club believes this!"

Ruby was looking down as Roman dropped her on to the top of it's head and she said, "I'm here and I don't believe it!" with a few scythe swings she cut the remains of the eye out leaving the zombie blind.

Roman then swooped down and grabbed her as it start to smash around randomly he commented on it, "Such a monster it was already missing so much yet still proves to be a powerfully warrior even while being decayed."

In a moment Maka and Stinger charged in using which hunter to cut off its hand, they then jumped back as it tried to use the remains of its arms as a hammer and she said, "Tell me about it!"

Stinger then said, " I know! It's so gross! Yet amazing!" The bug zombie then started to throw up red slime everywhere witch melt what it touched.

Roman was holding ruby as he avoid it in the air, "it's throwing up acid!"

Ouran ben then became NRG and said, "What apart of living weapon went over the head?" He then fired a radiation blast at its stomach which looked like it did nothing.

The mad hatter was holding a large metal shield which looked ot be acid proof as he said, "you know bugs can live through radiation at which point a crack formed on its stomach. "Oh I get it!"

the crack grew till the slime busted out of its stomach spilling all over the bug and the ground the bugs shell wasn't effect but the ground was eating into a whole making it sick into the ground lower and lower till it was out of sight.

Roman then land with Ruby on a building remains and said, "Ok what just happened?"

Ouran Ben returned too normal, "I spotted a crack on its stomach and I aimed for it to make it spread till the underbelly broke releasing the acid slime on itself. It's not effect by it but now it's body is so covered it's melting through the ground."

Maka then said, "All the way to the hot lava and fire filled core!" 

Ouran Ben nodded and said, "yes till the lava and heat melts it's and brakes it down by speeding up its decay. It's over."

Ruby blinked and said, "Smart Ben scary!" She then shivered. Roman then held her and said, "I know my dear I know!"

Stinger then said, "Ok tracking and warp!" they then vanished and appeared back in the time stream. "Eon is heading to the farthest point in the time stream time's end!"

They all then vanished again and appeared on a large flat disk that was so wide it counts as a flat planet.

IT was hovering in the middle of a white void.

Stinger then said, "Welcome to time's end. This disk being made to outlive everything survived times end and the universes complete and total death."

They then spotted Eon working on a strange machine and said, "Not for long!" in a moment the machine went off and a dome appeared over the disk.

in moments around them a big bang was going on filling the void with blinding burst of lights.

Maka was covering her eyes, "WHAT'S GOING ON?"

Stinger then said, "He's recreated time here making a new universe! A whole new time line! A whole new omniverse is being born around us based on the possible outcomes for this new world! I can already sense five new multiverse cluster coming into being!"

Stinger then fell back to human form holding his head in tears. "IT HURTS!" Maka then fell over and held her little brother, " It's ok Big sister is here!"

in moments Ruby charged with her scythe at Eon Only for Eon to vanish and appear behind her where he kicked her in the back of the neck knocking her out.

Roman then charged in as a boar grimm in a body roll only for Eon then drop kick the grimm knocking it out making it turn into roman!

Ouran Ben became Clockwork and fired off Time rays only for Eon to avoid then and vanish appearing in Front of Clockwork where he punched Clockwork so hard in the Gut it fainted

The mad hatter charged with his cane's sword form based on the spade playing card symbol Eon summoned his Energy sword and a sword fight started.

Eon blocked all of the Mad hatter's insane swings. The mad hatter then said, "Why do this? Why make a new omniverse? Why bring life back to a point where there is noun!? I'm Mad and even I know this doesn't make sense for a villain!"

the mad hatter then gave a spin kick knocking Eon's energy sword out of his hand he the grabbed it and went to slashing with both swords.

Eon avoid them and said, "Simple! I want to die! And only the reverse event of my creation can kill me! Do you know who I became this? I my watch was broken by a laser blast as the anilarg went off as time was destroyed it gave me the powers of the last form I used Clockwork! I've been unable to die sense! Time's destruction birth me! So it's birth will kill me! I just want to go out on a high note!"

A punch to the mad hatter's face then knocked him out as eon warped to outside the dome in the middle of the big bang blast forming an omniverse his body became to turn to ash as he said, "Sweet death! sweet release forms my insanity! Sweet return to my loved ones!"

Eon then completely became dust sending out a large purple explosion outside the dome the void was black as purple starts and galaxies formed

a new omniverse was formed. 

Maka was the only one still awake she held her passed out brother and said, "wow!"

To be continued.

Ika and Eiko's saw's where dropped.

Ika then tapped a mic and said, "the bad guy just won and got what he wanted!"

Eiko then said, "that he did! Unbelievable!"

Ika then looked out to the stunned crowd, "well didn't see that shit coming?"

Eiko then said, "two omniverse at once! That's going to make it hard for our boys to get home! Sense there are now two place for each multiversal address!"

Ika then said, "Just kraken roll the omake we need a moment here!"

Omake start.

Summer was walking around down when She spotted Qrow talking with Akihisa.

Qrow was nervous, "so you're the man in charge of multiple kingdoms on multiple worlds. Well that's a nervous thought."

Akihsia then said, "Not officially in charge for another year."

Qrow then looked at the omnitrix," And how can so much power be in such a little thing!"

Akihisa then said, "I ask myself the same question some times."

Qrow then said, "listen I don't know you! You where born before I meet Taiyang So I'm just going to ask you one thing! If this Roman guy treats ruby wrong kick his ass!"

Akihsia turned into armadrillo and span his drill hand, " Trust me I already threaten to give him below the belt."

Qrow then said, "I like you!"

Summer then walked away saying, "What the hell?" her eye twitched.

End omake. 


	119. Origins of the speices!

In a desert Roman, Ruby Maka and stinger stood.

Roman gripped his cane tightly, "We're ever going to make it home at this rate!"

Ruby patted his back, "hay cut Maka and Stinger some slack there are now two place for ever temporal address."

Stinger then said, "yes and now let me scan!" his three scythe eye then closed for a moment and he said, "Ok we're back in you guy's multiverse cluster at least."

Maka then said, "then we're close to getting this guy home like we did with Ouran Ben and Mad hatter Akihisa."

Ruby then held out her scythe and said, " ok so if we're back in our cluster at least what's this universe's deal?"

Stinger then closed his scythe forms eyes again before opening them and saying "Scan complete. It's basically the same as your universe but it's history changes at the point of Animo's zombies. Here instead he made a device to destroy earths' environment, and threatened to use it unless they turned over control of the planet!"

Roman then kicked away some san to reveal bell tower of Fumizuki academy, "and let me guess mad man used it?"

Stinger then said, "yes so humanity had to leave earth. They left nation by nation little taking cities into massive star ships. Most of humanity now leave on other planets in the empire or in said cities converted into star ships. We are a thousand hears down the road after the leaving."

Ruby looked saddened at the sight of the schools remain, "couldn't they fix it?"

Stinger then said, 'they are trying. Sense earth's death Akihisa and then his and you guy's descendants have been trying to restore their ancestral home world but the surface and ground are just too filled with poison for anything to grow. The current planet is built a metal shell to case the planet in then made a new artificial world on the metal shell by docking in space stations."

Roman put a hand on Ruby's shoulder and said, "Just another reason to hate Animo!"

Maka nodded and said " yeah Come on let's go! Now that we're In the cluster it should be a lot easier to find the right place!"

The three then vanished and appeared in another space station the inside of it was modeled after feudal japan. Sakura leaves blow in the artificial wind.

Roman then said, "Well now isn't this a pretty place."

Ruby looked around and said, "So much red it's amazing!"

Stinger then said, "and believe it or not we're getting closer to your guys cluster this one only differs from yours in your guys stopped at this space station instead of that other one."

Ruby was taking pictures and said, "Does this station exist in our universe?"

Stinger then said, " yes."

Ruby's eyes light up "I know we're I want to get married now!"

Roman tipped his hat, "Well looks like some good came out of this stop."

Maka then said, "I'm with ruby I want to marry Miharu here!" stinger's eyes then glow, "Already bookmarked it."

they then vanished and arrived in a ruined village in Remnant with beowolves swarming them and stinger said, "Ok in this one the grimm didn't all die with Salem."

Ruby was happily spinning and swinging her scythe slashing beowolves as she said, "Sweet I was missing this!"

Roman smiled as he morphed into a nevermore and fired off his feathers killing a large part of the numbers as he said, " that's my red."

Maka swung Stinger down and said, "soul resonance omni-hunter!" she then slashed one with the time space magic empowered witch hunter making all of the beowlves die.

Ruby then looked at her and said, "Way to ruin the fun!"

Roman then tipped his hat, "Relax read it was only beowolves and sense there are two omniverse I don't think it killed all the beowolves in the multiverse."

Stinger then said, "No just the beowolves in this corner! This two omniverse things! Messing with my powers!" he then let out a scream of frustration. HE the ntook a deep breath and said, " sorry I need to yell."

Roman then returned to normal and said, " Well it's understandable. Ok let's get a move on!"

they all then vanished and appeared in a Galvan prime swamp and Stinger said "Finally right universe! Now we won't have to use Space time jumping and just hop though space to get you guys home!"

Ruby looked around then up to the technoganic moon, "So that's where upgrade comes form. It's pretty, it even looks like his skin."

Maka then said, "because the moon was changed form a lifeless rock to a place with air and water by the same machine which created upgrades race. Upgrades kind where made by the Galvan by accident."

Ruby crossed her arms, "really this little guys mess up and it brings a new race into the universe?"

Roman put a hand on Ruby's shoulder and said, "I know dear I know."

they all then warped and found themselves looking at remnant through dome on its shattered moon.

Everyone gasped and looked around this was a domed city, on Remnants moon.

Ruby was wide eyed, "WHAT THE HELL? Remnant doesn't have space travel tech!?"

Roman looked around and said, "looks like it's "Remnant doesn't have space travel tech anymore!"

Maka and Stinger looked around at it gasping wide eyed a metal high tech city now a ghost town yet it's air, power and water systems were still running.

Stinger then said, "Ok I'm doing a history scan!" He then closed his eyes for a few moments before opening, "Ok I found it it's a case of lost history. Apparently long before humans or faunus lived on your world there was another race."

Roman then said, "So what happened to this well let's just call them precursors shall we?" He held his cane.

Stinger said, "they did a good job of erasing their history I can't get that much a reading. All I know is they messed up on landing and a space ship crashed into the moon with so much force the moon shattered making it rain dust down upon the planet making lots of explosions that destroyed the planet based civilization. I can't get nothing on this moon city."

Roman then adjusted his hat, "then let's look around if anything a still working space station like this would be easy to reclaim update and use."

Ruby looked around, "dust our greatest weapon and power source is only because of a screw up that ruined some other people's civilization."

Roman looked down and sighed as he put a hand on her shoulder, "It'll be ok red."

Maka then grabbed what looked like a newspaper with a picture of what looked like a purple skinned human like creature with wolf ears next to one with a monkey tail. "Don't' be to sad check this out?"

They all looked at it.

Roman smiled, "See red they didn't die out they just lost tech and enter breed with humans till they lost their purple skin and became the Faunus."

Ruby's eyes widen as she said, "Holly crap! Wait till we tell everyone! The faunus are human alien hybrids!" her hands where on her face in shock.

Stinger then said, "And we have made the find of remnant's history literally!"

Meanwhile in the sand village Blake got a text form Ruby showing her in a city with planet remnant in the background then another one of the newspaper, "Blake! We found a city on the moon! Your ancestors use to own remnant till they jacked themselves up and ruined there civilization by crashing into the moon bring dust to remnant!"

Blake then blinked and showed Gaara and asked, "Does this mean the faunus can sue remnant humans for back rent?"

Gaara shrugged and said, "I think the amount of interbreeding it would take to change skin tone would count as an agreement to share."

In a moment Kankuro was looking at Blake's skin.

Blake then looked at him, " are you checking to see if my skin's purple puppet boy?"

Kankuro then jumped out the window saying " NO! and yes I Stuck the landing!"

To be continued.

Eiko and Squid girl then said, " well didn't see that coming!?"

Squid girl then said, "Wait do you think my people also descendant form those precursors? I mean I'm a humanoid with animal traits Those that mean my people are a faunus subspecies? I kraken want to know?"

Eiko shrugged and said, "doesn't change the fact you're my girlfriend and I kraken love you honey!" she then kissed her.

Ika blushed and said, "Eiko your making me blush."

Eiko then smiled and struck a pose and said, "I have not begun to make you blush honey"

Ika blushed and said, "this omake is done because we're heading home ot our bed room!* they then dropped their mics and ran off hand in hand.

Omake start.

Summer was walking around the ship, "has anyone seen ruby?"

Yang just got a text and showed her, "here mom! She's on the moon! And looks like the faunus us to own the planet. Who knew."

Weiss then walked in and froze, " well that beats me and Hinata's pregnancy announcement!"

Ryouko walked in and smiled and jumped for joy, " I'M GOING TO BE A GRANDMA!"

Summer fainted saying " my baby on the moon."

end omake.


	120. Lunar city visit!

In Death city.

Soul was walking with Maka, " so you just bolted and left the moon city?"

Maka then crossed her arms, "Wait I want to get home I missed my dad."

Soul shrugged, "you've gone form no liking your dad to daddy's little girl!" Soul was then hit by a Maka chop, knocking him on the ground.

Soul rubbed his head, "where did you pull that book form?"

Maka crossed her arms and said, "That's noun of your business."

soul got up up as he spotted a girl in a wheelchair with blonde hair glasses in blue pants a grey shirt, and white shoes up ahead and he ran up , "Hi jasmine."

the girl waved, "hi soul!" Soul then ran over to her and kissed her.

Maka then said, "I'm still not use to soul having girlfriend."

Meanwhile on Remnants moon.

Ozpin was in the city with Summer Taiyang Qrow winter, Celine and Frost Akihisa his harem Yang ruby Roman and Yuuji, Plus the stowaway Sun Wong.

Sun was running around jumping on this, "This is awesome!"

Ruby face palmed and said, 'Will you calm down!"

Sun then dropped down hanging only by his tail as he said, "You will not boss me around in my people's ancestral home! Now where's our back rent humans!?"

Akihisa then popped down as Spider-money and said, " I get it your enjoying this but try to stay calm and act like a man not a child. I mean you're the first of your people to return home in over thousands of years' act like!"

Sun then cleared his throat, "good point my friend."

Frost then popped down by his spider-monkey tail and said, "three monkeys!"

Yang then clapped and said, " well monkey see monkey doo."

Summer looked confused but Ruby said, "it's an earth joke."

Roman then held his cane out and said, "and not a very good one." He then adjusted his hat and looked around and said, "of all the things to find in the time war this?"

Ruby then said, "yeah at least we uncovered a mystery Remnant won't have uncovered on their own."

Ozpin then looked around and said, "yes a very large one!" he then saw a weapon shop and spotted strange blades and guns, "that sadly would have more use if the grimm where still a around."

Yuji crossed his arms, 'You know there is more to lost technology then just weapons right!?" he then pointed to a hospital, "who knows what kind of life saving tech is in there!"

he then pointed to the noun moving hi-tech vehicles, " or how about those? Who knows what kind of improvements you could make form those!"

Qrow blinked at the guy speaking down to ozpin, "Dam!"

winter then said, "War is what remnant is based on our first thought will always be weapons and how to improve them!"

Sun then popped down by his tail in front of her and said, "HOLD IT! My people build this thing so it all belongs to us! We may have lost our purple skin by breeding with you guys but we are still Faunus so this is still our moon top city! You can't take anything without permission form a faunus leader! So bring a Faunus general up here then we'll talk!"

Lala then said, "wow! That was a very deep heartfelt speak, I didn't think you had it in you!" she put a hand on her hip.

Sun then jumped down leaving a shocked Winter as he said, "I think it's this place getting to me!"

Akihisa then reappeared as Xlr8 with Frost in human form on his back and he said, "and he makes a point legally under intergalactic law if the people who use to live in an abandoned city or their descendants are still alive you need there permission to take anything."

Ozpin was about to say something but Looma said, "We're not on Remnant were on a moon! We are under intergalactic law!"

Celine then snuggled into Yuuko's arms and said, "So monkey man calls the shocks."

everyone then looked at the three-year-old stunned.

Kyouko then smirked and said, "Well she's right. Sun is the only faunus here and its place belongs to his race so he's in charge."

Sun smiled as he said, "ok then first you remnants people did have permission to come here so pay up all the money you got, to me for trespassing. This doesn't apply to Taiyang ruby and yang as they are earthlings, or the other aliens"

Summer Ozpin Qrow and winter looked to the aliens to ask, "do we have too."

Yami made multiple hair cannons, "yes!" The four remnant humans then paid up and Sun took it all and said, "this is a good day. Ok now you can look around at what my people made before we jacked ourselves up but no taking anything home!"

He then jumped up on a building's roof saying, "This is the best day ever."

Himeji flipped her hair as she said, "well every dog or monkey in this case as there day."

Minami then crossed her arms, " yes they do."

Chizuru was touching a car unable to absorb what it was made of, "I can't absorb it! My powers allow me to copy powers and absorb inorganic matter, So then this tech is organic!"

everyone who had been to space gasped while the rest looked confused.

Yuuka then said, "the tech here are all living things!" the people who never been to space then gasped.

Ozpin picked up a knife form what looked like a hunting store and bend the blade and watched as the blade healed it's self it was slow but still fast enough to be seen, "Amazing! It's a lives so it heals! Everything fixes and repairs itself! No wonder this city is still working! Everything takes care of itself!"

Lala was looking at the gun who's barrel was unbending, "I know it's the most amazing thing I've ever seen! Well second most amazing but it's a close second to the omnitrix."

Qrow slashed a building's wall with his scythe and watched the cut healing, "You aren't kidding! This is creepy and amazing!"

Winter looked at everything, "Just imagen it! Buildings that never need to be maintained! Weapons that truly last a life time! Imagen what we could do with this!"

Sun then dropped down and said, "to bad you're not going to!" He jumped down and said, " Ok now atlas is no more thanks to your war craving stupidity you got taken over by my man Akihisa's future empire. And seeing as how remnant seems to only care about making things to kill others as the only faunus and there by the man In charge I've done some thinking!"

everyone gasped in fear and Sun said, "hahaha very funny! But I've decided my ancestors would want to have their living tech be used for good so I'm giving Akihisa's empire permission to come here and learn how to make it if they don't make weapons or share the secrets of living technology with planet remnant till they are smart enough to not think about killing each other." 

Akihisa held his hand and said, "that is a well thought out deal I'll agree on and give my royal word on it!"

Sun then shock Akihisa's hands, "yeah you were right I need to grow up and think what would my purple skinned ancestors would want. I grow up a lot to day my man and Also I want free rights to and from the moon!"

Akihsia smiled and said, "thanks the deal will go into effect in a year when I'm formally crowned king."

Sun smiled but Winter yelled, "DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE JUST DON!?"

Sun then looked at her and said, "yeah I just saved my home planet's people from destroying themselves all over again by way or being unable to handle their own tech. Your welcome!"

Winter then roared and went to slash Sun only for ultimate spider-monkey to web her to a wall.

in a moment Frost as big chill put a power canceling caller on her and flow away sticking his tongue out and making a silly face.

Sun then said, " ok you tried to hurt me in my own people's home wait I saw a jail up the way can we make her the only prisoner of it?"

Roman then smiled and said, " yes as the only faunus here you're in charge so do as you wish!"

Sun smiled and said, "then so it shall be!"

to be continued.

Eiko and Squidgirl showed up crying "this will be our last time on before Yuuka takes over again next chapter!"

they then hugged before breaking apart.

Eiko then said, "So let's go out with a bang, this chapter is the time war two's epilogue so it's finally over!"

Ika then span around and said, "Been fun had a lot of fun with it! So next chapter we will continue the remnant arc.

Eiko then blow a kiss and said, "and the with summer omake will be replaced next chapter what will replace it will be a mystery!"

Ika and Eiko then kissed as Eiko summoned out her technoganic wings and picked up Ika, " Now bye!" she then flow off with her.

end omake.

omake two start.

In the space ship ride home Summer was looking out, "one little ball that's all remnant is!"

Taiyang then walked up and said, " I told you that before."

summer then turned to her and said, " yes but seeing is believing!"

Summer then hugged him, "I've missed so much and I going to have a hard time getting use to a shapeshifting step son, but I will!"

at that moment Qrow ran in and stuck his head in a trash can and throw up, "DAM YOU SPACE SICKNESS!"

Taiyang then said, "Well that was a moment killer!" Summer nodded.

endomake. 


	121. Van Kliess strikes Again!

While the gang was on the moon back in vale.

Rex was walking with Penny Tearju, Mea, and Ayumi were walking Rex people avoiding them.

Tearju flipped her hair and said, "I can't wait to get off this planet!"

Mea then said, "Agreed mother." At what point some dudes start giving Rex a thumbs up."

in a moment something that looked like a nightmarish hybrid between a flower and a squid charged and Rex made his EMP puncher and hit it in the face making it turn back into a sun flower as it's Nanites shut down. " an E.V.O here?"

At that moment more jumped out Making Mea morph her arms into massive cannons as Penny summoned her swords

Tearju and Ayumi hid behind them and Rex and said, " Ok Van Kliess come on out!"

in a moment something that looked like an inside out human who's right arm was a horrifying fusion of the normal metal arm and organic matter, it had seven tentacles for hair no skin was on the face making it a skull that only had a left eye made of Nanites

he was dressed in Van Kliess's cloths minus the shirt showing it's rip cage the muscle tissue behind it was transparent allowing one to see his guts in organ in work.

Rex looked away saying, "WHAT THE HELL!" Ayumi shivered, "SO GROSSS!" Tearju looked green, "I think I'm going to vomit!"

Mea blinked and few times and said, " that is the most horrible thing I've ever seen!"

penny then throw up and said, "So that's what being sickened feels like!"

Van Kliess then spoke his voice now sound like a human a computer and some kind of female alien speaking at once " I inject myself with my new Nanites making me stronger!" he then morphed his left arm into a sicken fusion of organic mass and a giant chain saw blade that looked ot be equal parts bone and teeth and metal.

He then charged with his E.V.O.

Penny just span making her swrods dance around her and Ayumi slashing all the ones that got to close to them to pieces as she said," Relax sister I got you!" She watched as the E.V.O body parts grow while new bodies.

Mea made a blaster ring out of her hair and fired around her and Tearju in a circle, " KEEP THEM AWAY!" her rays destroyed ever last cell in their bodies stopping regeneration

While Rex was avoiding Van Kliess cross chainsaw, " I don't want to touch you let along fight you! I mean you are demon level nasty!"

Rex then took to the air by a small purple jet pack and in the air he hit a button in it making it drop small machines witch turned on into spider like forms and jumped at the ultra E.V.O shocking them and making them go back to being plants.

Rex then land on a roof top and said, "thank you EMP back and EMP spiders!"

one of them tried to grab Van Kliess but he morphed a large number of flesh covered spikes that destroyed them!

penny held out her hand changing her swords to blast mode as they glow red and charged a large red blast, "Let's try killing it with fire!" a large flaming version of her weapons normal massive blast then fired.

Van Kliess then turned around grabbed it out of the air with his mostly metal arm and eat the blast in one bite by stretching his jaw to horrifying levels to get it down.

when his jaw returned too normal he burped, "why thank you that was tasty!"

penny then blinked in confusion and said, "Ok the fuck?"

Rex then jump down his left and right arms form the elbow down turning purple turning into gauntlets as purple energy blades came from them, "let's see how you like my EMP Sabers!"

Van Kliess then blocked is chain saw with Rex's blades only for rex's blades to slash it off as the arm was returning to normal Van Kliess ripped it off, and grew a new one form what looked like pure skin!

the arm was soft giggly and moving like an organic rubber band.

Ayumi shivered and said, "this is nightmare fuel!"

Van Kliess then pulled the skin on the new arm making the pitched of skin turn in to a large whip that hit Rex knocking him through a buildings wall.

Tearju stuck her tongue out as Mea fired on it, "KILL IT KILL IT!"

Rex got up and said, "Ok now I'm mad!" in a moment he took on his giant form and went to smash Van Kliess under foot, but when he stepped on him the giant form broke apart.

As Rex land on his back and got up he saw the metal that was his larger form being absorbed into Van Kliess making it look like his muscles bones and even organs where being metal plated. "this keeps getting worst and worst!"

Tearju then snapped her fingers, "Rex he can absorb what we through at him! That's why are this do nothing! In theory all Absorption powers can be over load leading to its owner's defeat. JUST KEEP MAKING HIM ABSORB THE GIANT FROM!"

Rex then jumped and Tackled Van Kliess and grabbed him by the neck as he continually tried to go giant only for the metal of the form to be absorbed by Van Kliess as he said, "I will never be clean!"

Van Kliess was struggling but he was getting stiff the more he absorbed the less he was able to move.

Penny saw the metal color getting deeper as the organs inside him slow down, "I get it he's absorbing so much metal he's become pure metal. He's turning into a statue."

when Van Kliess was left motionless Rex was in deep thought. "you know Van Kliess I could leave you like this trapped unable to hurt anyone again, but my parents raised me better than that!"

in a Moment Rex made Two EMP punchers and hit Van Kliess chest shutting down his Nanites! Van Kliess then returned to being a normal human with his metal arm falling off as he was left powerless.

Van Kliess looked at rex and said, "Too powerful to beat to pure heart to be a threat!" In a moment Rex's punchers hit Van Kliess in the head knocking him out, "SHUT UP YOU!"

Rex then got up and walked back to his harem, "And stay down this time!"

Penny then shivered, "Well that was creepy!"

Ayumi then said, "Big time!"

Tearju nodded along and crossed her arms, " as Creepy as a cyborg can get!"

Mea then said, "No more words about this!"

to be continued.

Yuuka then popped up, " welcome to Yuuka's corner! And where he thought van Kliess couldn't get creepier."

Yuuka then coughed, " before we start the new second omake will be back on earth."

Yuuka then span around and said, " now welcome our guest live though space skype Blake."

Blake then appeared on screen and wave, "hi universe, I'm on here to made me and gaara's pregnancy announcement!"

Yuuka then smiled, "Ok so you Weiss and hinata are all pregnant."

Blake then said," yes when I told dad he faint when I told mine she start jumping for joy screaming on the top of her lungs, when I told Gaara he just smiled."

Yuuka smiled," And we have three baby boomers."

Blake smiled and said, " I know I'm already thinking of names for the baby."

Yuuka smiles " congregations on your kitten on the way."

Blake then sighed off.

Yuuka then waved, "ok roll the omake!

Omake end.

omake start.

Hideyoshi was going home late on night and spotted his mother Hikari in her anodite form.

Hideyoshi jumped as Hikari said, "So your date with Kubo last longer then you thought?"

Hideyoshi jumped, "I don't know what you're talking about mom!" he was shaking his hands.

Hikari then used her energy hair to pull Hideyoshi in to a hug, " It's ok mommy loves you no matter what and plus I can read your mind you can't lie. Also you need to know. As a first generation male descendant of an anodite there is a one in one hundred chance you could become pregnant!"

Hideyoshi lost all color as his eyes widen and his jaw dropped, "MOMMY SAY WHAT?!" 

Hikari was hugging Hideyoshi and petting him, " you could become pregnant."

Hideyoshi was wide eyed, "how….where ….. What? "

end omake. 


End file.
